Lily's Will
by Chrys1130
Summary: Takes place 2 years after 2x15, "Gone with the Will". Who would have thought that one piece of paper would bring them face to face again and connect their lives forever? Chuck/Blair
1. Chapter 1

Lily's Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Blair wouldn't be going crazy and Chuck would just tell her he loves her but *SIGHS* I can dream…

Chapter 1

How did I end up here? In all the different ways I planned for my life to go, this scenario had never been one of them. I was supposed to go to Yale, graduate with honors, and marry the perfect Upper East Side man. I had never thought I would be in front of a lawyer who was sealing her fate for the rest of her life, a life that would include Chuck Bass. The one man she had never wanted to see again. With Chuck on her right and Serena on her left, she didn't know what to do with herself. Chuck was looking at her darkly and Serena looked at her with pain, grief, sorrow, and- she took a breath- and hatred. How could Lily do this to her? To them? she thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Five Months Earlier**

_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear William, Happy Birthday to you!!!_

Amidst applause Blair took one year old William from Lily's tired arms and held him close while Dorota cut the cake.

Lily looked at her gratefully and smiled tearfully at her son.

Blair looked at Lily and her breath caught in her throat. "Today is a day for laughter not for tears" she said reassuringly.

Lily gave her a wobbly smile and said, "You're right. Today is a day for celebrating not mourning."

"There is nothing to mourn over" said Blair trying to be optimistic.

Lily gave her a solemn look then said, "Not yet."

Blair turned and walked a short distance placing Will inside his playpen then returning to Lily.

"There won't be any reason to mourn, not now, not ever."

Lily gave her a half smile and said, "You and I both know that is not true. I'm dyi-"

"Don't say that" said Blair as her eyes filled with tears. She had gotten really close to Lily in the past year. She had always been like a second mother to her but now, now she felt that wholeheartedly.

"You're not going to die."

"Yes I am" said Lily with conviction. A conviction Blair knew was hard for her to feel.

"I'm dying and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"Maybe if you tried another round of Chemo-"

"No" said Lily shaking her head while adjusting the silk scarf that concealed her baldness. "I'm not doing another round of Chemotherapy. It's too much. It's too hard" she said as tears seeped onto her cheeks.

"I'm tired" she confessed looking down at her folded hands. "I want to remember the time I have left with my children, with you happily, not bedridden or through the haze of medication."

"But-"

"No, Blair. I've already had this conversation with Serena. I won't do it." Lily changed the subject, "where is Serena?" asked Lily while looking around and wiping her tears.

"She is running a little late. She had to take a mid-term before catching her flight but everyone else is here. CeCe is around. The last I heard she was criticizing the fact that the party wasn't some grand affair" said Blair dryly.

Lily laughed. "Eric is helping Nate set up William's new toy station. He'll love it" said Blair smiling.

Lily looked at her fondly, "You should be like Serena. In college, taking mid-terms, not playing nursemaid and CEO for me" she said as she took Blair's hand, "But I don't know what I would have done without you."

"I told you before. I don't want to go to college. I'm perfectly fine, no happy to be representing you as CEO at Bass Industries, since your low life step-son-"

"Chuck" said Lily looking intently at Blair.

"Yes, Chuck" said Blair through gritted teeth. She hated thinking about him and mentioning his name was even worse. "Chuck hasn't reappeared in more than a year. We haven't heard anything from him since he learned he was to gain control of Bass Industries when he came of age."

"No he hasnt't but he just needs time. He will come back when he is ready. His father's death affected him deeply."

Blair watched Lily take in a breath.

"It was quite a shock to find out I was going to have Bart's baby" she said almost to herself.

Blair's heart ached for her. She had suffered so much and it wasn't fair. Lily should have had all the happiness in the world. Rufus was a bastard. Once he learned that the child she was carrying wasn't his, he broke things off with her. He couldn't take the fact that she was having another man's baby, even if that man was dead. She had said she would be okay. She said she was a fighter and would raise her baby alone, just as she had done her other two children. She never thought fighting was going to mean fighting for her life. Shortly after giving birth they had diagnosed her with breast cancer.

"Anyway" said Lily perking up. "I wanted to tell you how much I admire you. I don't know how you managed to learn all you needed to run the company. Your mother should be so proud of you."

"She should be but she isn't. She hates the fact that I didn't go to college. She says I'm wasting my time working on something that isn't mine. She said onc-" but Blair stopped herself when she noticed what she was about to say.

"It's alright Blair. I've already accepted the fact that I'm dying. I know how she feels. She thinks that you're putting all this effort into Bass Industries and once I die, Chuck will return to take all your hard work away from you."

Blair looked down and said "Yes" in a small voice.

"But that's not going to happen" said Lily adamantly. "I'll make some stipulation in my Will that states he has to keep you on. He will have to. He doesn't know how to run the company. You would have to teach him."

"It's been hard work running Bass Industries, but I was up to the challenge. I needed something to fill my life when it was directionless and the company was it but once he comes back" Blair said not wanting to say when she died. "Once he comes back I'm leaving. I will prepare all the members of the board for my departure. They will be able to help him, to teach him, as they helped and taught me."

"I don't agree with this Blair. You've worked so hard to just let it all go. All you've done for the past year and a half was take the reins of Bass Industries and help me with William. You've taken no time for yourself, to have a life, to date" Lily said looking at her knowingly.

"I've dated" said Blair defensively. "I've just been selective of who I date and anyway I don't resent helping you at Bass Industries or with William. I've loved every minute of it, are you forgetting? It was me who begged you to let me help out."

"Yes, help out, not take over."

Blair opened her mouth to say something but Lily halted her.

"Now don't take my words the wrong way. I am eternally grateful to you for all you've done but I feel like I took advantage of you. You are capable of so much more. You can do anything with your life."

Blair looked at Lily and smiled as tears escaped her eyes. How she wished her own mother would see her that way but Eleanor just thought she was wasting her life away.

Before Blair could reply they heard Serena's enthusiastic voice, "I'm home!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair was directing a clean up crew over what needed to be done after the party had ended and the guests had all departed.

After Blair had told one of the crew members where to put away the fine china, she turned to see Serena catching up with her mother.

"I'm in this Ethics course and the professor is gorgeous" said Serena laughing. "I love the class. The professor and I get into these heated debates over morality and-"

"S" interrupted Blair.

"Yea B?" asked Serena turning towards her.

"I think you should wait until tomorrow to fill your mother in on your classes. Today has been a long day and she's tired."

Serena's smile faded and said "oh".

"No" said Lily in denial. "I'm perfectly fine. I want you to fill me in on everything."

But Serena must have seen the exhaustion in her mother's eyes and agreed with Blair.

"No Mom, Blair's right. We'll talk tomorrow."

Blair walked towards them to take the handles of the wheelchair but Serena stopped her.

"I can take her to bed myself" said Serena in a clipped tone. "She's my mother."

Blair stepped back as if Serena had physically struck her. She was right she thought as tears once again filled her eyes. This wasn't her family. She didn't belong. She was just a family friend, an outsider she told herself. She had never felt that way in Lily's home before but lately that was all she could feel.

"Serena" came Lily's warning tone.

"No Lily, she's right. Serena's here now and she can take care of you. I have to get back to my apartment anyway. I have to look over some proposals for tomorrow's board meeting."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Blair was picking up last minute documents from Lily's study she heard William crying. When the crying didn't cease she walked down the hall and entered the nursery.

She walked in to find a red faced William crying his eyes out.

"Hey William" said Blair as she entered the room. "Hello Angel, I'm here" said Blair soothingly as she walked towards the crib.

William saw her face and instantly outstretched his little hands as Blair picked him up.

As soon as he was in her arms his cries stopped.

"I know you've been fed but" said Blair feeling his diaper.

"Just as I thought" she said as she went to Change his diaper.

"Now, William" said Blair getting ready to open his diaper. "I'm not on fire so there is no need to hose me down" said Blair smiling at the baby.

She swore he understood her because his grin appeared showing off the few teeth that he had.

After she had changed him she sat on the rocker with him, caressing his cheek as he fought his sleep.

She watched him and couldn't help but notice how much he resembled Chuck. It was a cruel twist of fate she thought. Half-siblings weren't supposed to resemble one another as much as he did to Chuck. He had the same eyes and smile though he had Lily's blonde hair.

She was humming softly when she heard a voice.

"You're wonderful with him."

Blair's eyes widened as she watched Lily leaning against the door frame.

"You should be in bed, asleep."

"I was but I heard William crying. It took me all this time to make it over here" she said lightly trying to mask how disheartening that statement was.

"You shouldn't be up at all. I thought Serena was going be looking after Will until we hire a new nanny?"

"She was, she is" said Lily. "I think she is in the shower."

Blair shook her head in disapproval. "She is supposed to check on him before or take his monitor in with her."

Lily smiled. "You sound like a Mom."

Blair flushed as she looked down at William's sleeping face. She quickly rose and placed him gently in his crib and tucked him in.

She turned around and faced Lily. "I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to-"

"No" said Lily. "You don't know what it means to me for William to have you. You do things with him that I can't anymore" said Lily as her voice broke.

Blair blinked back tears as she said, "Yes I do those things because I love him and to help you but you're his mother. I'm not."

"I'm counting on you to be" said Lily in a low tone.

"What?" asked Blair.

Lily hastily covered her words. "I'm counting on you to be there when I'm gone."

"I hate talking about this. You know that but if it will give you peace of mind, I promise. I'll be there to help Serena raise him."

"I'm counting on you, Blair" said Lily with more force.

"I won't be going anywhere. I'll always be here for William."

"I'm counting on you" said Lily again as Blair led her back to her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Present Day**

Little did she know that Lily had meant that literally. Blair's tears welled up in her eyes.

With twenty words her life was changed forever.

"…And With regard to custody of William Bass, I Lillian Bass, hereby appoint guardianship to Charles Bass and Blair Waldorf."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hello everyone in reader land. I hope you liked the first chapter. I was missing the angst and C/B drama that my first story had and I thought of this one. Once I had the story line I had to start typing lol. The sequel to "For Charlie's Sake" is light and fun but I miss all the C/B confrontations and with this story there will be plenty. I hope I've drawn you in with this sort of short (I know really short) introductory chapter. Ok now to help clarify things. Chuck leaves after the reading of his father's will. He still hadn't come to terms with his father's death or with his father leaving him the company. He is in that "he's set me up to fail" mode of thinking so he just leaves. Jack in not appointed legal guardian and stuff of Chuck. Let's pretend that Nate (maybe, haven't thought that part out yet lol) brought Chuck back and that Lily had already adopted him before. I hated the whole Jack Ass I mean Bass storyline anyway lol. Everything else that happened in the show happened just not with Chuck in it lol. So Blair's acceptance to Yale was retracted and her rebelling still happened. After she was more herself, it prompted her to help Lily out but I will get into more details about that in future chapters. Serena has issues with Blair because of how close Lily and her had gotten. She is also going to sort of (dont kill me lol) hate her for a while b/c her mother appointed Blair and Chuck instead of her, William's guardian and she feels betrayed. Oh BTW I have no idea (I dont think, it hasn't been mentioned) if Lily's name is Lillian but I wanted it to be so it is lol. As with my first story, I have no idea where this story line came from lol. It just popped into my head and I had to type. Do you want me to continue? I will only do so if people like it and will read it. If I continue there will be a pic of Baby William in my photobucket account in the next chapter but you have to REVIEW!! To tell me if I should continue or not.

XoXo Chrys


	2. The Next Seventeen Years

Lily's Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did, then Blair wouldn't be going all crazy and Chuck wouldn't be sleeping with Vanessa. Chuck would just tell Blair 'I love you' and they both would live happily ever after but *SIGHS* I can dream…

Chapter 2

*This takes place the same day as the reading of the Will but it starts just prior to her getting the news*

Blair was wiping her tears as she folded the letter from the lawyer's office. Why would Lily leave me anything? she thought. She kept going through her head wondering what it could be and the only thing that made sense was Bass Industries. She had told her not to stipulate anything but obviously she had. "No" she groaned aloud.

If they got in contact with Chuck and he came to the reading she didn't know what she would do. She didn't wanted to see him ever again. To her, Chuck was dead, as dead as Lily was she thought bitterly as another tear rolled down her cheek. Lily had needed him, she had needed him but he had abandoned them all. It was hard at first but she had learned to live without him and the love that she had once felt for him had turned to hate.

As she was grabbing her purse to head over to the lawyer's office her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and gave a sad smile while wiping her tears and answering.

"Hey Eric, how are you holding up?" she asked but in the background she could hear William crying.

"The best I can. I just called because I'm desperate."

"What?" asked Blair, hardly hearing him.

"William has been crying and he won't stop. Everything I try doesn't work. Can you tell me what I'm doing wrong here?" he asked louder.

"Where's Serena?" asked Blair frowning.

"She just left. She is going to the reading of my Mom's Will" he said loudly until he got to the part about his mother, then his voice grew small.

Blair grimaced, upset she brought it up but at the same time confused. "Why aren't you going to the reading?"

"I wanted to stay and watch Will, Serena will fill me in on anything I need to know."

"I'm on my way to the reading too" she said as she grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

"I'm not surprised" came Eric's response.

"Why do you say that?" asked Blair

"I knew my mother would leave you something. You were there for her through it all."

Blair looked down willing herself not to get emotional. She changed the subject and asked, "Have you fed and changed him?"

"Yes I have" he said. "I don't know what else to do."

Blair glanced at her watch noticing the time and instantly knew what was wrong.

"He's just tired. This is his nap time. Take him up to the nursery and lay him down. Don't forget to grab his blue blanket. He won't be able to sleep without it."

She heard Eric sigh and he said, "Thanks, I'm sure that's it."

There was a silent pause then he said, "I don't know how Serena is going to do it."

"Do what?" asked Blair.

"Raise Will. She would have been just as clueless as I was. You've spent more time with him than any of us. You're like a mother to him."

Blair's breath caught then she said, "Serena will do fine and I'll be there to help her. There's nothing to be worried about."

"Thanks" he said. "I'm going to put him to bed now. Call me when you get out of the lawyer's office."

"Okay, I will" she said as she ended the call and her driver opened the car door for her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair arrived at the lawyer's office and was ushered into a room. There she found a solemn faced Serena who looked like she hadn't slept in days.

She sat down next to her and took her hand. "It's going to be alright" she said trying to reassure her.

Serena looked at her as tears filled her eyes then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I, I honestly don't know" said Blair stuttering. "I was summoned here. Apparently your Mom left me something."

Hearing this Serena removed Blair's hand from her own.

Blair sat back feeling like the tables had reversed. Before, Blair had been jealous of how Eleanor treated Serena and she took it out on her. Now, Serena was doing the same and she could see how misguided she was back then.

The Lawyer, a Gregory Lewis, came behind a desk and thanked them for coming.

"I would start now but not everyone is here. I'm still missing an Eric-"

"Eric Van der Woodsen will not be attending" said Blair anxious to get this whole ordeal over with.

"How did you know he wasn't coming?" asked Serena.

"I spoke to him just before coming here."

Mr. Lewis interrupted them saying, "There is still one other person missing" he said going through his papers. After he found the name he said, "We are missing a Charles Bass."

Blair watched as Serena looked at the lawyer and said, "Charles won't be attending either. We haven't been able to reach him for two years-"

"Well, you've just reached me" came a voice that was all too familiar to her.

The breath she was about to take in got lodged in her throat and her heart started pounding as she turned around and faced Chuck. She couldn't believe it. He was actually there, after so long, then her eyes hardened. Before she got a chance to say something Serena spoke up.

"What the hell are you doing here you son of a-"

"Composure" said the lawyer pleadingly but Serena ignored him.

"You have no right to be here" said Serena rising.

"Hello to you too dear sister" he said sarcastically. "I have every right. I'm named in the Will. Bass Industries is mine."

"You have no right" said Blair joining in. "You left two years ago and you didn't give a damn about Bass Industries or anyone else but yourself."

Chuck's eyes focused on hers and she watched as he took in her appearance.

"Blair, what a surprise. I wasn't expecting you here."

"I wasn't expecting you at all" she said harshly. "You should have stayed gone. None of us need you here."

"I didn't come back for anyone, especially not for you. I came back for my father's company" he said darkly.

His words stung but she masked the feeling and continued, "That company-" she started but was interrupted by the lawyer.

"Please, I don't want arguing in my office. If you all would sit down, we can get this over with and you won't have to deal with each other's company any longer than necessary."

Blair reluctantly took a seat as did Serena. Chuck came, brushed passed her, and sat to the right of her.

Blair didn't hear any of what the lawyer was saying. She kept giving small glances towards Chuck, still not quite believing he was actually there.

After the lawyer had explained about Eric's and Serena's trusts and inheritance her breathing quickened as she heard him mention Bass Industries.

"Bass Industries should be handed over to Charles Bass as son of Bartholomew Bass."

Blair turned to watch Chuck nodding smugly. It was completely unfair. Though she knew it would happen, tears welled up in her eyes anyway. Her mother had been right. All the hard work, time, and energy she had put into it had been for nothing.

"However" said the lawyer.

"What?" asked Chuck abruptly. "What do you mean 'however'?"

"Let me continue" said the lawyer looking exasperated.

"The twenty percent of Bass Industries that the deceased Bartholomew Bass had left to Lillian is to be given to William Bass."

Chuck looked around confused. "Who is William Bass?" asked Chuck sharply.

The lawyer looked at him wide eyed and said, "William Bass is Lillian and Bartholomew's one year old son, and your brother. I thought you already knew" said Mr. Lewis shocked.

Blair's heart was beating fast just waiting for Chuck's blow up but it didn't come. He looked at them annoyed and said, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"This is no joke" said Serena brusquely. "My Mom found out she was pregnant with your Dad's baby shortly after you left."

"You're lying" he said in a hard tone.

"No, I'm not" said Serena with equal vehemence.

"Then it's not my father's" he said tersely.

Blair's anger boiled and she said in a harsh tone, "How dare you" while turning to Chuck.

"Spare me the theatrics. Everyone knows that she was sleeping around with Rufus Humphrey. He is the boy's real father. It was because of them that my father is dead, so I'll be damned if I'm going to let her bastard have the controlling twenty percent of my company."

The slap resonated throughout the room. She didn't know how it happened. Hearing Chuck's words had infuriated Blair so much it was almost a reflex.

"How dare you!" exclaimed Blair again. "She always defended you. She loved you despite everything."

"William is our brother though I wish he didn't share the same blood as you. Rufus dumped my Mom when he found out the baby she was carrying was Bart's" said Serena angrily.

"That twenty percent and more belongs to William. He should have half but I don't care about that. Lily wanted him to have the twenty percent, then the twenty percent is what he'll get and not you or anyone will take that away from him" said Blair looking at Chuck threateningly.

Chuck looked at them with anger filled eyes while rubbing his cheek. "Then a DNA test will be done. If he is related to me, I won't argue over this anymore."

"William shouldn't have-"

"Please, this is a place of business. Try to conduct yourselves accordingly" said Mr. Lewis. "Mr. Bass' request is reasonable. After a DNA test is completed we will revisit this issue again. On to the final and most important matter, William."

The Lawyer took a breath and looked at them all warily as he read Lily's final wishes.

"And with regard to custody of William Bass, I Lillian Bass, hereby appoint guardianship to-he paused to look up again then continued- to Charles Bass and Blair Waldorf."

As soon as the words were out all three simultaneously shouted, "What!?"

"That was what your mother wanted" said the lawyer nervously.

"No, that can't be. My mother was supposed to leave William to me not to them. She must have not been in her right mind. I won't accept this" said Serena fumingly.

"I can assure you Miss. Van der Woodsen, your mother was perfectly sane when she signed the Will. It was her wish that William be raised by Miss. Waldorf and Mr. Bass."

Serena kept giving the lawyer a seething look and Mr. Lewis anxiously continued.

"There are some stipulations" he said quickly.

"What are they?" asked Serena incensed.

"Mr. Bass and Miss. Waldorf are to live in the same residence. Failure to do so for more than a month will result in William being given sole custody to the guardian who remained in the residence. Lillian wanted as must consistency and stability as possible for her son."

"Well, she made a huge mistake there" said Serena snidely. "If she wanted stability for William she should have kept him far away from Chuck."

Mr. Lewis ignored her outburst and continued, "William's inheritance shall be held in a trust until he reaches legal age. As you all know Mr. Bass as of this moment, holds forty percent of the company and the other forty, is held by the members of Bass Industries' board. The deciding twenty percent of the company that belongs to William, shall be managed solely by Ms. Blair Waldorf, who has been running Bass Industries for the past two years. Ms. Waldorf shall hold the controlling share of the company until William is of legal age"

"What?" asked Chuck.

"Yes, Chuck" said Blair condescendingly. "I'm the one who had to pick up the pieces when you left. I'm the reason the company still exists and now you'll have to go through me to make any descisions" said Blair glad that Lily had went against her wishes and put that condition in.

Chuck's eyes narrowed towards Blair as Mr. Lewis continued. "If one of the guardian's should give up their rights towards the child, the other would gain full and sole custody. If both should give them up, then the minor William Bass, shall be given to Serena Van der Woodsen."

"Finally, some semblance of sanity" said Serena relieved. "All you both have to do is give up custody and this problem will be over."

Blair took a breath then spoke. "I'll give up custody" she said, thinking logically. She didn't want to draw a rift between them even though that meant losing everything she had worked for. What was most important was William and she knew that regardless, she would be in his life.

"Then I will have sole custody" said Chuck.

"What?" asked Blair taken aback.

"If William is my brother I won't be giving up my rights. I'll raise him alone if necessary, it's even preferable" he said looking at Blair in a self-righteous tone.

Blair looked at him with confusion, hurt, and anger in her eyes. "I will never give sole custody of him to you."

"Then, you're stuck with me Waldorf" said Chuck arrogantly. "You're stuck with me for the next seventeen years."

********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Because of the overwhelming amount of reviews I received for the first chapter, I decided to continue, over 30 reviews, thanks so much!! What did you think of this chapter? Some of you may be disappointed that I didn't start the chapter exactly where I left off but it was necessary. I had to show how they had gotten to that point and the first time they saw Chuck. Some of you that have read my other story may be saying 'what is up with Chuck calling children bastards?' lol. My answer is, I have no idea lol. I didn't plan for him to say it but it is totally something he would say especially with the way he felt towards Lily and Rufus. Needless to say, the nice scene between Lily and Chuck that happened in the show never happened in my story. As promised, a pic of William is in my photobucket account. If you follow the link on my profile it will open up to my page, look on the left under albums, it will say "Lily's Will" click it and you're there. If anyone knows how to do a direct link with photobucket to profiles (when you have more than one album) please tell me. I try to link it directly and it doesn't work. It only works for my original album. Anyway, If most people who reviewed the last chapter reviews now, I'll try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow, so

REVIEW!!!!! :o)

XoXo Chrys


	3. Upset AN Sorry

I got the following review just a little while ago and I had to send out an outraged author's note since the person who wrote the review didnt sign it. This is the review:

You know it think you are coping this story from two other stories.  
'Bringing up baby' , by Isabelle.  
and 'You've got Yale' by youknowyouloveme91  
and it has a little of 'cutting room floor' too

It was signed "shame on you"

First off I would like to say that I have never read either of those stories and I'm appalled that they said it had a "little from the cutting room" floor which is ridiculous and impossible. My loyal readers know I have never and would never plagarize other people's stories. As an author I would hate for that to happen to anyone and I would not cause distress to anyone by doing so. I dont know if they reported my story or not, so I was just letting all my readers know.

Sorry I had to do an author's note, I hate doing it and now it's made me lose some enthusiasm for the story. I had just started working on tomorrow's chapter but I had to stop b/c I was so upset.

Hopefully I will feel better later in the day and continue. Until then,

XoXo Chrys


	4. It's A Boy

Lily's Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did, then Blair wouldn't be going all crazy and Chuck wouldn't be sleeping with Vanessa. Chuck would just tell Blair 'I love you' and they both would live happily ever after but *SIGHS* I can dream…

Chapter 3

Chuck's words dawned on her the minute they were out of his mouth. Seventeen years of living with Chuck. How would she cope? But before she could think anything else Serena spoke up.

"I won't accept this. William is my brother. Not yours" she said pointing at her.

"And definitely not yours" she said pointing at Chuck. "You've never even seen him. He doesn't know you. I don't care what that Will says. I am not giving up my brother" said Serena angrily as she grabbed her purse and marched out the office.

Blair watched Serena walk out and tears filled her eyes. It wasn't fair to her. She just finished losing her mother and now she felt like she was losing her brother as well. A sense of urgency filled Blair as she ran out to stop her.

"S!" shouted Blair. "Serena wait!" said Blair taking hold of her arm.

"Let me go" said Serena pulling her arm out of Blair's grasp.

She let her go and stepped back. "I know you must be feeling horrible right now bu-"

"Horrible? Horrible doesn't come close to how I'm feeling. I just finished burying my mother and now you want to take my brother away from me too."

"I don't want to take him away. I would never do that. You would always be able to see him as much as you want. I'm just honoring your mother's wishes. I can't give up custody. I can't leave William to Chuck. I won't do it."

"'Honoring my mother's wishes'" said Serena cynically. "I bet you put her up to this. I bet you took advantage of her weakened state and made her change her Will."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would I have done that? Why would I have wanted to tie myself to Chuck for nearly two decades?"

"Because it was the only way to bring him back" said Serena knowingly.

"What? I never wanted Chuck to come back."

"I'm not stupid Blair. I know you still love Chuck and tying him to you was the only way to insure that he came back and would never leave again."

Blair's heart starting beating faster. She didn't love Chuck, she didn't. She hated him. She hated him, she repeated again in her head.

"That is ridiculous. All I ever did was help your mother. I was there when you couldn't be."

"Well excuse me for having a life."

"What are you talking about? I have a life, a great one."

"No you don't. You infiltrated mine. I will not let you break my family apart. I will never ever let you take William away from me."

Maybe she was right, thought Blair as she watched Serena exit through the stairs. Maybe she had gotten too involved with Lily and William. But Lily had needed her, or had she needed them? She was so confused and hurt.

She still couldn't wrap her mind around everything that had happened in such a short amount of time but she couldn't do anything about it now. One thing remained true: she and Chuck had custody of Will, and as much as she hated Chuck, she would have to make it work for his sake.

She owed it to Lily and she swore she wouldn't let her down. She had left her the most important thing in her life, she couldn't screw this up. She wouldn't screw it up she thought as she wiped her tears and walked back into the lawyer's office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair was once again seated next to Chuck as the lawyer gave them some last minute details.

"You both will be able to take physical custody of the child once Mr. Bass has the results of the DNA test that he wants administered."

Blair looked up from her folded hands, "When will that take place?" she asked not having the will to fight over the issue anymore. Once he had the results in his hands he wouldn't fight her on the twenty percent of Bass Industries that rightfully belonged to William.

Before the lawyer had a chance to say anything, Chuck spoke up. "It will be done today and I will have the results within the hour."

Blair looked at him wide eyed. DNA tests usually took weeks to receive the results she thought, then her eyes hardened as she faced him.

"Have you had the need of DNA centers before?"

He looked at her and smirked, "Once or twice."

Blair rolled her eyes, upset for some reason. She turned towards the lawyer again, "Are you telling me that I'm stuck living with him for the next sixteen and a half years?"

"Yes" said the lawyer tensely then added, "There's one exception."

"What is it?" asked Blair in anticipation.

"If either of you should get married then the cohabitating requirement shall not be enforced."

So the only way she could get rid of him was by marrying someone, great she thought as Mr. Lewis spoke up again.

"I take it none of you are married?"

Blair's breath caught. Chuck already being married had never entered her mind.

Blair was the first to speak but her answer came out choked, "No, I'm not married."

She turned to Chuck who looked at her intently then said, "No, I'm not married either."

Blair let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. The only reason she was anxious to know if he was married was because it would affect William she told herself reassuringly.

"Who would get custody if either of us were to get married?" asked Blair when she refocused on Mr. Lewis.

"Engaged, Blair?" asked Chuck dryly while staring at her closely.

"No, I'm not, are you?" she asked defensively. Why did he always make simple things sound like insults?

"No" he said silkily. "I think you know better than anyone that no woman can hold my attention for long."

Blair looked at him darkly but ignored him turning to the lawyer, "Well? Who would get custody?"

"You both would. It would be like getting a divorce. You both would have joint custody and in the event that that happens, a schedule would have to be set" said Mr. Lewis hastily.

"Planning to avoid living with me by running off and get married?" asked Chuck sarcastically.

"Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind" said Blair curtly. "But no. Are we done here?" Blair asked the lawyer.

"Yes, for now. Once you have the DNA results you are to return and sign documents stating you accept custody of William and will abide by all the terms."

"Fine" said Blair shaking his hand and rising.

Blair watched as Chuck rose too and said, "We will be back in a few hours if the DNA results show that he is my brother."

"He is your brother" said Blair roughly.

"Let's not argue anymore. Let's just go get William so we can take the test" said Chuck in a tone that didn't leave any room for arguments.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate elevator rides thought Blair on the way up to Lily's apartment. She hated the uncomfortable feeling she got when strangers were left to simply stare at each other while their floors came. Now, she had a reason to hate it more. Chuck kept staring at her and it was unnerving.

She couldn't take it anymore and she blurted out, "What is it? Why are you staring at me?"

He simply said, "Your hair's longer."

Blair flushed, automatically touching her nearly waist long hair.

"I like it."

Blair's eyes turned to him in a hard stare. "I have to remember to make an appointment at the hairdresser. It's time for a cut."

Before Chuck had a chance to reply the elevator doors opened.

Blair took out her set of keys and opened the door. She walked in leaving Chuck to trail in behind her.

The first thing she saw when she walked in was a nervous looking Eric.

"What's wrong E?"

He looked at her relieved. "I've been waiting for you. Serena came back from the reading furious. She told me that they gave custody of William to you and Chuck. She took William. I don't know where she went. Chuck's back?" he asked and at the same moment he noticed the person in question.

"Chuck!" exclaimed Eric walking forward and engulfing him in a hug. Chuck, clearly shocked, awkwardly patted Eric on the back then stepped away.

"You're actually glad to see me?" he asked, surprised.

"Of course, you're my brother. I've missed you."

Blair watched Chuck give a small smile and rub his neck, a nervous habit that he usually didn't let anyone see.

"Do you have any idea where she could have taken him?" asked Blair worriedly.

"No, I have no clue. She wanted me to go with her but I refused. I told her giving you custody was the best thing Mom could have done."

Blair smiled at him in spite of the situation, then turned to Chuck, "What are we going to do?"

Chuck picked up his cell and said a few words then ended the call.

"I have people checking her credit card activity. Once they know anything they will call me back."

Blair nodded, not forgetting how _resourceful_ Chuck had always been.

Blair faced a smiling Eric who asked, "So where did you disappear to? What have you been doing for the past two years?"

Blair stared at Chuck wanting to know the answer herself but he only said, "It's a long story."

Blair put this annoyed look on her face then Eric said, "We have plenty of time" but they were interrupted by Chuck's cell phone.

He answered it and simply said, "Yes, good, and fine" then hung up.

"Did they find them? Where are they?" asked Blair expectantly.

"They're at a bus station. If we leave now we can get to her before she leaves with him."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair was looking frantically around the busy bus station but couldn't find Serena anywhere.

"Maybe we've missed them" said Blair disappointedly.

Chuck glanced at his watch and said, "No, her bus is not supposed to depart for another fifteen minutes."

As soon as his words were out Blair spotted Serena and shouted, "S!"

Serena looked at them stunned and clutched a sleeping William to her.

As soon as Chuck and Blair were close she shouted, "No, you are not taking him. You're not. I won't let you!"

The shout awoke William and he started crying.

Blair looked warily around at the people who were starting to stare but she didn't let that get to her. She had to talk some sense into Serena.

"S, you're scaring him. Calm down. You know what the lawyer said. There's nothing we can do about it. I told you before. You won't lose contact with him. I won't allow it. You will be able to visit him anytime you want. You can even move in with us" said Blair, desperately trying to say anything that would get through to her.

"I will never live with both you backstabbers."

Blair looked to Chuck with pain in her eyes and Chuck turned to Serena.

"Serena, we have the legal right to take William. If you don't hand him to Blair I will call the cops."

"Chuck! You don't mean that" said Blair getting worked up.

Chuck turned to her and said, "I'm not playing games, Blair. If she refuses to hand him over I will call the police."

Blair glanced at Serena and noticed the look of defeat in her eyes. Serena slowly walked towards her with tears in her eyes.

She reluctantly handed a crying William to her and looked into her eyes with a hatred she had never seen before. "I will never forgive you for this" she said, then she was gone, hastily brushing pass people and getting lost in the crowd.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair was on a chair, in the DNA center, finishing feeding William his lunch. The test had been done and Chuck had gone into the office to get the results.

After cleaning a happy faced William up the woman across from her said, "He's beautiful."

Blair smiled but felt uncomfortable replying, "Thank you". It felt weird to know that Will was basically hers now.

She glanced at William as he jumped in place giggling saying, "Go", one of the approximately twelve words he knew.

"What are you doing here? No, Let me guess" said the woman to Blair.

Blair looked at the woman and she said, "Dead beat Dad is denying your son, right?"

She gave her a half smile and said, "Something like that" as she watched Chuck walk back into waiting room.

Blair picked William up, much to his annoyance. Ever since he had learned to walk that was what he always wanted to be doing.

"So?" she said to him.

Chuck glanced at William taking in his features for the first time, "He's a Bass."

"I had already told you that. This test was a waste of time" said Blair turning around and walking towards the exit.

As she was walking away she faintly heard the woman tell Chuck, "You should be ashamed of yourself. You should apologize to her, all you men are the same."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If you both would sign here, you will now be legally bound to William for the rest of his life."

Blair adjusted William on her lap and took the pen. She would also be bound to Chuck for the rest of her life as well she thought uneasily but one more glance at William and she remembered Lily's words, 'I'm counting on you'.

She took a breath and sealed her fate on the dotted line and watched Chuck as he did the same.

They both looked up and Mr. Lewis smiled at them. In an enthusiastic voice he said, "Congratulations, you're parents. It's a boy."

***************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: I can't thank everyone enough for the outpour of support that you showed me after I received that awful review. I finished this chapter for all of you!! I was upset and wasn't planning to finish the chapter but I got all these reviews backing me up and I felt so happy that none of you believed the lying review, that I had to finish this for you. Now that that is behind us, on to the story. I know some of you were upset with how Chuck was acting in the last chapter but there is a method to my madness lol. He was acting that way for a reason and that reason will be revealed maybe in the next chapter. In this chapter he wasn't as mean but mean Chuck is going to come back, just a warning lol. I love mean Chuck, he is so much fun lol. As for Serena, she is hurt and grieving but will be bitchy for a while, another warning lol. When I write the next chapter I will be deleting the author's note. I hate having them. It messes up the flow for me lol. So the next time I post you will get two emails about chapters 3 and 4, just know 4 will be the new chapter and 3 will be the real 3 and not the author's note. Ok now, Did you like this chapter? What do you think is going to happen next? Don't forget to REVIEW!! The faster you review, the faster I type lol. Again, Much love to everyone for supporting me,

XoXo Chrys


	5. Mothers

Lily's Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Blair and Chuck would be together now but *SIGHS* I can dream…

Chapter 5

I never thought becoming a mother would entail a lawyer, a Will, and Chuck Bass sitting next to me. I thought when I heard the words 'it's a boy' I would be in a hospital, exhausted, in love, in awe, how wrong I was. The only thing I could feel now was dread as I looked over at Chuck. How would I survive this?

There was a pause, an awkward silence. Not even William made a sound or babbled anything. It was as if he too could sense the tension in the room.

Chuck's eyes bore into hers and for the second time in her life, she would have given anything to know what he was thinking.

When none of them spoke, Mr. Lewis cleared his throat and said, "Well, now that that's over with, there's just one more thing we need to discuss."

Blair broke their momentary trance then turned to the lawyer and asked, "What's left that needs discussing?"

"Where you both will live. We need it for our records. Once we have it, someone will be sent over unannounced to confirm that you both share the residence. We also need to verify whether the environment is suitable for the child or not."

"It will be" said Blair adamantly. "My apartment is-"

"Your apartment?" interrupted Chuck.

"Yes, my apartment" said Blair forcefully.

"Fine" said Chuck as his eyes narrowed towards her. "I wouldn't mind sharing your apartment Blair, I just didn't know that you wanted me back in your bed so badly."

Blair felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she glared at Chuck angrily. "What are you talking about?"

"Your apartment only has three bedrooms."

"How did you-?" started Blair but then she stopped herself. This was 'Chuck Bass' she thought mockingly. He prided himself on knowing things he shouldn't.

"What does my three bedroom apartment have to do with your disgusting comment?"

He looked at her lazily and picked up his hand in counting. "One bedroom is Dorota's, the other will be William's, and the last is yours" he said as he brought his third finger up then folded his hands together, looking at her knowingly.

"The only way I see it is, we are going to be sharing way more than just an apartment."

"Then what do you suggest?" asked Blair crossly. "Because if you think you are going to get anywhere near my bedroom, then you are delusional."

"I have an eight bedroom apartment, if you can call it that" he said arrogantly. "It's not far from Bass Industries" he paused then looked intently at her. "As much as I was going to _enjoy_ sharing your bed again, I do need my rest and I still remember the little sounds you make when-"

"Chuck!" said Blair getting fed up with him sharing intimate details about her in front of a stranger. "Stop speaking crassly and just give the man the address so we can leave."

Hearing the word 'leave' made William start fussing on Blair's lap to be put down.

"Not yet, sweetheart. We are going to leave in just a moment" said Blair looking down at the toddler but William was having none of it. He started crying instantly. He definitely was a Bass she thought warily. It was his way or no way.

Blair watched Chuck take in the situation. He quickly said, "Go down to the limo. I will give him the address and be there in a minute."

"Fine" said Blair in a clipped tone trying to hide how relieved she actually was as she put Will down and grabbed his hand.

"Good Day, Mr. Lewis", said Blair as the lawyer gave her a skeptical look and replied, "Good Day" in return.

"You got your way this time but in the future my say goes" said Blair in mock sternness looking down at the boy.

William hiccupped then smiled at her saying, "Go."

Blair grinned and said, "Okay, okay. We're going" while walking with him out of the office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair was packing William's essentials when Eric walked into the nursery.

He smiled sadly at her and said, "It's going to be really quiet around here without William. I'm going to miss him."

Blair looked at Eric and felt the guilt she had been trying to suppress all day.

"You are not going to have the chance to miss him" said Blair.

"What are you talking about? asked Eric frowning at her.

She had thought about this on the way there. She didn't want Eric living alone during his final months at St. Jude's."

"I want you to come live with us too."

Eric's frown disappeared and he smiled. "But what about Chu-"

"Chuck agrees with me" she cut in, though she know it was a lie. He did boast about his eight bedrooms. She didn't think he would mind another room being occupied and if he did he was just going to have to deal with it she thought firmly.

"So, what do you say? Am I going to be helping you pack too?"

"No, I can handle that on my own" he said grinning at her but then his smile faded as if he felt guilty for feeling any happiness.

"I'm, I'm going to hold off on that invitation, at least for a couple of days."

"Why?"

"I want to see if Serena comes back. I'm going to try to find her."

"Alright" said Blair dejectedly. She had been wondering herself where Serena had run off to. All the calls and texts she sent her were ignored.

"If I can't get in contact with her in a few days, I'll gather my things and go to Chuck's place."

"Okay" said Blair closing the zipper on Will's baby bag. "Let's go find William so you can say goodbye. He's with Dorota."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had stopped by her apartment for some of her things, she asked Chuck if they could make one last stop.

"Where?"

"I want to speak with my mother. She doesn't know any of this and I don't want to break the news to her over the phone."

"Fine" he said as he told his driver and they headed towards Eleanor's residence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"To what do I owe the honor of your visit, Blair? Lately, I have to call at least a dozen times before you deign yourself enough to answer."

Blair sighed, "I didn't come here to argue with you mother. I came to speak with you about something important."

"Are you finally applying to college? Because that is the only thing I would want to hear coming out of your mouth. Anything else and you're wasting your time."

Blair took a breath, willing her temper down. "It's about Lily's Will."

"What about it?" asked Eleanor, not giving it much importance as she arranged roses in a vase in the entry way.

"She left me something."

"Did she now? Did she leave you money so that you can go waste your life away even more?"

"No" said Blair getting irritated. "I have my own money for that. She left me William."

Eleanor's eyes widened and she looked at her daughter. "What do you mean she left you William?"

After she had explained everything her mother was shaking her head in disbelief.

"You can't possibly agree to all of this" said Eleanor stunned.

"Give up custody Blair. William is not your responsibility. He's Serena's, Eric's, and Charles', not yours. You've already lost two years of your life doing nothing. If you go through with this you will be hopeless. Once you're a mother your dreams go out the door. You can't be anything else but that."

"William is my responsibility. I'm never giving up custody of him and until you accept that, this is the last time we'll speak" said Blair turning around and walking to the elevators.

Blair's anger simmered and she said, "Oh and you're wrong. Just because you become a mother doesn't mean you have to give up your dreams. If you're a good mother you learn how to balance the two. If I remember correctly you never did. You put Waldorf Designs ahead of me and I'll be damned if I'll ever let William feel the rejection I felt from you growing up."

Blair left her mother with a stricken look on her face as the elevator doors closed in front of her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"William, no!" exclaimed Blair as she was bathing him that night in Chuck's apartment.

"Thank you for that. I really needed cleaning" teased Blair as she tried to dry her shirt. William had dumped water on her with the cup she had given him to play with."

William giggled at her and said, "Play".

Blair smiled and finished bathing him. "Play time is over, Will. It's time for bed."

She grinned at him knowing he understood her because he had an all too familiar scowl on his face.

"Is that a Bass trait? I think it is" said Blair wrapping him up in a towel and lifting him out the tub.

When she turned she came to an abrupt halt seeing Chuck leaning against the door frame.

"May I help you? Or are you going to be a good brother and help me with him?" she asked but as soon as the words were out of her mouth, William reached up and pulled her clip out of her hair.

"Where's Dorota?" he asked nonchalantly.

Blair's eyes narrowed towards him and said, "Dorota is fixing his crib. You can make good on the paper you signed earlier today and take him while I pick my hair up again."

She handed William to Chuck and watched as he held him awkwardly.

"He's a baby he isn't going to bite" she said as she rolled her eyes and picked her hair up.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes I am. As long as you dont annoy him you should be fine" said Blair half mockingly.

"I really need a cut" she muttered to herself as she put her clip in place.

"Don't cut it off", said Chuck in a low tone.

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Blair getting ticked off.

"Because I'd like to bury my hands in it while I-"

"Stop right there" said Blair tersely. "The only thing you are going to be burying your hands in is dirty diapers."

He smirked at her and asked, "Won't we have a nanny for that sort of thing?"

"We are not going to rely on a nanny to do everything. Will is not going to be raised like that. If that's the way you think we are going to be living, then you should just give sole custody to me now."

He ignored her and said, "Let's go get him dressed."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know you're going to have to actually help next time", said Blair through pursed lips as she laid a sleeping William in his temporary crib next to her bed.

"I was watching. I have to learn somehow" said Chuck wryly.

"You can learn by doing" said Blair, not up to hearing any of his excuses. "If you can get yourself dressed, then you can dress him" said Blair as she turned around and faced him.

"Well maybe I need your help to get dressed too."

"Chuck, stop it. I don't want to hear any more of your filthy innuendos. I still feel the same way I did two years ago. Nothing has changed. I said I was done and I meant it. If you think time has softened me towards you, you're wrong. Time has only made me despise you more for the way you left Lily to run Bass Industries by herself."

He looked at her darkly and asked, "Is that why you hooked up with Nate? Is that why you're still with him now? Because I left?"

"I would have never gone back to you regardless and what are you talking about? Where did you hear that I was with Nate?"

"From Nate himself. I hear you had some sort of a breakdown two years ago and he was there to _console_ you" said Chuck in a hard tone. "What happened? Did you miss me so much you needed someone and he was available?"

"Shut the hell up" said Blair in a seething whisper. "You don't know anything and you know what? My relationship with Nate is none of your business."

"Well your relationship with Nate is not allowed in my apartment. If you want to sleep with him you're going to have to find a room" said Chuck heatedly.

"I don't necessarily need a room, the backseat of his car works just fine."

Blair watched Chuck grit his teeth but she didn't give him a chance to retaliate.

"Can you leave now? I don't want to wake William and we need to be up early tomorrow. We have a meeting to reintroduce you to the board as president of Bass Industries."

He glared at her angrily as he walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the door was closed, Blair took a breath, blinking back her tears. Why could he still affect her this way? She thought getting more upset than she already was. She reached in her bag to grab her cell phone but it was dead and she had forgotten her charger earlier when they had stopped in her apartment to pick up some of her things.

She glanced to the right and noticed a phone on the nightstand and picked it up, dialing Nate's number.

She didn't even give him a chance to speak before she asked, "Why in the world did you tell Chuck we were together?"

********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: I know this was short but I didn't have time to type anymore. I was originally going to delete the chapter with the A/N but that would mess up the reviews so I decided to just leave it as is, much to my dismay lol. Don't worry this is NOT a B/N. I hate them together with a passion lol. However, I need Nate for confrontational reasons lol. I love Chuck when he is jealous lol. Next chapter I will get into Chuck's POV then have that William and Chuck interaction that all of you have been waiting for. Something I need to explain is how "Gone With The WIll" went in my story. So Blair told him his father believed in him and he was going to try but then he chickened out by himself (Not by Jack) and went and partied. He got caught and called Blair cruelly his wife and she still said I'm done. After that he left. He felt he didnt have anything to stick around for. Everything that happened in the show happened just without , N/B dont hook up. I will get into their relationship later. SoWhat did you think of this chapter? I really had no idea what to title this chapter. This chapter was sort of a necessary filler. I titled it "Mothers" because of what Blair has suddenly become and the argument Blair had with her own mother. Anyway, Don't forget to REVIEW!!

XoXo Chrys


	6. Blair Vs The Board

Lily's Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Blair and Chuck would be together now, but *SIGHS* I can dream…

Chapter 6

"Why in the world did you tell Chuck we were together?"

"Hello to you too Blair."

"I don't have time for pleasantries Nathaniel, just answer the question."

"Because I didn't want him to hurt you again" said Nate in a sigh.

Blair's breath hitched before she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Your breakdown two years ago. Even though you want to deny it, it was mostly about Chuck."

"No it wasn't" denied Blair. "It was about Yale, you know that."

"Blair, I know you better than most people, I'll let you lie to yourself if you want, but you and I both know it was because of Chuck. Yes, you were upset about Yale but Chuck leaving at the same time was what really got to you."

"No, it wasn't. Yale had been my dream since I was a little girl. Having it ripped out of my hands was what got to me, not Chuck. I had already broken things off with him, permanently, before he left."

"Did you tell your heart that?"

"What?"

"I asked, did you tell your heart that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Whatever I felt for Chuck died the day I caught him in his office with those two sluts. I knew then that he could never love me like I needed him to."

"I don't think it died that day or you wouldn't have mourned him for so long."

"I didn't mourn over him."

"You've been mourning his absence for two years. I know you still love him but I also know that if you let him, he will hurt you again. I've finally seen you get back some of the old you that was lost, I don't want him to ruin it. Chuck hasn't changed. He came to me acting as if two years hadn't gone by. He asked me about you and that's when I knew he was going to start playing his games again, so I did the only thing I could, I told him we were together. I told him we had been since he left."

"Nate, I'm going to say this only once so listen carefully, I'm not in love with Chuck anymore. I haven't been for two years and as much as I appreciate your concern, I can take care of myself. I don't need you to keep Chuck away."

"So he hasn't made any comments or suggestions about getting you back in his bed?"

Blair flushed, annoyed that he had guessed. "Yes, he has but-"

"See, I told you. Let's just keep up the charade until it sinks in that he will never get a chance with you again."

"You know Charade is my least favorite Audrey Hepburn movie."

"Yea, but it's still a classic. What do you say? Will you be my pretend girlfriend for now?"

"Why do I get the feeling you are going to enjoy seeing Chuck suffer? I think it upset you that he left and you want your own kind of revenge."

"Well, I never said I was a boy scout."

"This, this revenge plan is for nothing Nate" insisted Blair. "Chuck doesn't feel anything for me anymore, nor do I for him. Your plan is not necessary."

"Even if he doesn't feel anything for you, he still wants you. Not being able to have you will drive him crazy. I think he needs some sort of punishment."

"We're not kids anymore Nate. I don't want to play these games. I have William to look after. I can't screw that up."

"You won't, it will only be for a little while. Only a month or are you forgetting that I'm taking a semester abroad?"

"Oh, yea, you told me. You're going to spend a semester in Spain."

"See? So it will only last that long, what do you say?"

Blair rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, boyfriend. But let me make one thing clear. I don't want to make Chuck jealous, though I doubt that would happen. Irk him yes but not jealousy is what he will feel. I don't want this to be some big game. It is only to keep him away from me and now that we've got that out of the way, I will talk to you tomorrow. I'm tired and I have a big day ahead of me."

She heard him say goodnight as she said the same and ended the call. What was she getting herself into? Why had she agreed to this? She tried to put a stop to all her thoughts concerning Chuck and Nate as she laid down on her bed and tried to get some sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck's eyes narrowed as he stopped in front of Blair's door. His anger from the night before had not abated. In truth he didn't know why he was so angry. He kept telling himself that Blair could have done anything she wanted with her life, but the fact that she was with Nate made his inside's burn with a hot rage that was utterly irrational.

Maybe he was feeling that way because Blair had claimed to love him two years ago. She had promised to stand by him through anything, those had been her exact words. Yes, he'd been a bastard. He had ignored her, in the heat of the moment told her to stop playing the wife, and what was worse, he had slept with another woman.

But the night when they had ousted him and replaced Lily as President he had a moment of clarity.

Everyone had been counting on him and he had let them down but the only one he had truly regretted hurting, was Blair. He had gone to apologize, to ask for another chance but she had rejected him.

That's when he knew the love she had claimed to feel for him had been a lie. She had never loved him. If he had any doubt, the fact that she had went back to Nate almost immediately after he left was reassurance enough.

No one had ever cared about him, not his father, not Nate, and certainly not Blair but that was going to change. There was one person, he vowed, would give a damn whether he lived or died and that person was William.

He knocked on the door but only heard silence. He knocked again with the same result. Losing his patience he opened the door to find Blair's bed empty but the adjoining bathroom's door was slightly open.

He could hear the sound of running water. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to vanish the image of Blair in the shower from his mind. He opened them again and was greeted by the smiling face of his brother standing up in his crib.

He smiled back as he closed the distance between them. William looked up at him and waved his small hand as he said, "Hi".

Chuck gave a small laugh and said a tentative, "Hello".

He suddenly felt a feeling of rightness. He had felt like a loner these past two years. He had thought he had no family left but looking at William he knew he wouldn't feel that way ever again. Though he still had not forgiven his father, he was glad that a small part of him lived on in William.

Chuck sat on Blair's bed and was brought to eye level with the boy. He had never really been around children so he had no idea what he was doing.

What was he supposed to say? Would he understand him? He took William's little hand in his and said, "Hi Will, I'm your brother Chuck."

With a concentrated look on his face Will said, "Ric".

Chuck looked at him skeptically and said, "Not Rick, Chuck, I'm Chuck."

He heard laughing behind him and he turned around to see Blair in a robe, leaning against the bathroom door.

Chuck put a scowl of annoyance on his face and asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just long enough to hear you introduce yourself. I was really disappointed. I thought you would have gone with 'I'm Chuck Bass'", said Blair as she gave another small laugh.

He ignored her comment and said in a clipped tone, "What are you laughing about?"

Blair tried to put a straight face on as she said, "Because you thought he was calling you Rick."

"He did, I heard him clearly" said Chuck curtly as he rose and walked towards her.

"No he wasn't. He heard the word 'brother' and to him that means Eric. Since he can't say Eric well yet, he calls him Ric."

Chuck took in her smiling face, "I see you woke up on the right side of my bed this morning" he said as he took a moment to peer at her slightly parted robe.

Blair's sunny disposition faded quickly as she closed her robe tightly and said, "I'll pay you for the bed if it will stop you from making those crude comments and I'm in such a good mood because I talked to Nate last night. He made me see how trivial these little arguments between us really are."

The knot in his stomach tightened as he heard her mention Nate but he wasn't fooled. She had said that to hurt him and he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

"Really? Because I think these arguments are thrilling. They're the best form of foreplay. Tell me, does Nate get you as worked up as I do? But wait" he paused.

"I don't think I need you to answer that" said Chuck knowingly. "I have a perfect memory, and Nate never could. He could never get you as hot and bothered as I could with just one look. Tell me, does he know about that spot on your-"

"Chuck! As I told you before my relationship with Nate is none of your business, our sex life is none of your business. I don't want Nate to come up in any of our conversations ever again."

"If you want to forget about Nate when we're together, that's fine with me. We've done it before."

"Chuck, get out of my room now" said Blair in a low tone. "We've got a long day ahead of us and I don't want to waste anymore time arguing with you."

"As you wish" he said smirking at her as he turned to go. He stopped when he saw William staring at him.

"I'll see you in a little while Will and remember, I'm Chuck, Chuck" he repeated for emphasis.

"Tuck" said Will pointing at him.

"Close enough" he said shrugging then smiling at him.

"See you later" he said as he waved at him.

"Bye, bye" said Will waving his tiny hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the door had closed behind him Blair breathed a sigh of relief. She hated how much he could still get to her. She walked towards Will's crib and picked him up.

She looked at his innocent face and said, "You really shouldn't like him Will. He is the enemy" said Blair jokingly at him.

William looked up at her then rested his head against her and she couldn't help but smile as tears filled her eyes. She felt so guilty. All these special moments didn't belong to her.

She felt like she was somehow stealing them from Lily, which was absurd, but she still felt it. "I promise you will never forget her" said Blair. "I don't care what your brother says. Lily loved you so much and I promise I won't let him taint her memory for you."

She heard a knock on the door and rolled her eyes, "Go away, Chuck."

The door opened and Dorota came walking in.

"Oh, I didn't know it was you."

"I know, you thought was Mr. Chuck. I hope Mr. Chuck in room not become habit."

She looked annoyingly at Dorota. "No, Chuck in my room will not become a habit and here-" she said handing Will to her.

"Feed him breakfast while I get dressed. When I'm done, I'll come and change him."

"Okay Miss Blair", said Dorota walking away with him.

"Bye Will."

William looked back and waved, "Bye, Bye Bear."

She laughed. One of these days she would teach him how to say her name properly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you all for attending this meeting on such short notice" said Blair looking around at the twelve men and women that made up the board of directors at Bass Industries.

"I know there have been rumors and much speculation roaming around the company. I'm here to set the record straight."

"Is it true that Charles Bass has returned?" asked Peter Holmberg, one of the senior members of the board.

"Yes, it is. That is the principle reason for this meeting. I would like to reintroduce you all to the president of Bass Industries, Mr. Charles Bass" said Blair in an optimistic voice, while trying to hide her trepidation.

She smiled reassuringly at everyone as Chuck walked in.

"I would like to thank all of you for the excellent work you've done in my absence. I'm looking forward to working with each and every one of you to ensure Bass Industries' continuing success", said Chuck smoothly.

"We have not voted on this", came the voice of one board member.

"How do we know he has changed?" asked, Mrs. Webber sitting to the left of them.

"We cannot have an unstable man as the president of our company", said another member.

She watched Chuck put a dark look on his face. She had to do something. She didn't want Chuck to blow up and alienate the members towards him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please. I urge you all to calm down. Mr. Bass is the owner of Bass Industries, it's his legacy" said Blair. "If we could all just work together then I'm sure-"

"No, we can out vote him, we own forty percent. Miss Waldorf, we know that you now control twenty percent of the company. If we combine our votes we can outvote him and you can remain as head of Bass Industries" said Mr. Holmberg determinedly.

Blair looked at Chuck and he gave her a look that made her heart stop with how much anger it held.

As much as she wanted to stay in charge, she couldn't. It wasn't her place. Bass Industries should be run by a Bass. It was so hard to admit that to herself, but it was true. Chuck's father had built this whole company and as long as Chuck didn't screw it up, she would back him up.

She looked away from Chuck and back at everyone. "I will not side with all of you. If you conduct a vote, I will vote in favor of Charles Bass. He is the rightful president and no one will take that away from him."

She felt Chuck's gaze on her but she ignored him, keeping her eyes on the shocked board members.

"But he doesn't know how to run the company. He's reckless and childish. He behaved inappropriately. He was caught with two women of questionable-"

"Yes" interrupted another board member. "He was also found with illegal dru-"

"Let me say this very clearly", said Blair getting fed up with all the arguing. "Charles Bass is going to be the president whether you like it or not and I personally find it appalling how you can judge him on something that he did two years ago. Not any of us in this room is a saint. We have all made mistakes before and to continue to punish Charles for his past indiscretions is absurd and unjust. So I hope you will all set aside your prejudices and accept the situation."

Blair looked at the board who all stood quiet, she dared not look at Chuck. She didn't want to see him looking mockingly at her for the way she had defended him.

She heard Mr. Holmberg clear his throat, "You make a very valid argument Miss Waldorf. We all have our faults and as long as Mr. Bass upholds the level of integrity that this company is known for, then I have no objections."

"Do you all agree?" asked Blair.

They all nodded and murmured a reluctant, "Yes."

She smiled and said, "Then this meeting is adjourned. I hope you all will be willing to help in teaching Mr. Bass the ins and outs of this company. I will be here to supervise it all. Thank you again for your time" said Blair more confidently than she felt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had managed to avoid him all day. She had stuck him with various people in the company to show him how everything was run but she was going to have to talk with him eventually. She saw with a grimace that eventually was right now. As she was walking to the exit at the end of the day, Chuck caught up to her.

"Why were you trying to leave without me?"

"I wasn't. I was just trying to get out of the building. I needed some air" she said while walking out the door.

"Have you had enough air yet" said Chuck in an irritated tone as he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What do you want Chuck?"

"You know what I want. I want to know why you defended me like you did earlier. I thought you wanted to continue running things. Why didn't you just outvote me?"

"Because it wasn't right. Your father left you the company, not me. You should be the one running it" she said as she continued to walk down the street. Where was that damn limo when she needed it?

"Is that the only reason?" he asked.

"Of course it is. Why else?"

He stopped her again and turned her to face him, "I don't know Blair, why else would you defend me?" he asked so close he could smell her perfume.

She looked into his eyes and forgot what she was about to say. Her heart started beating rapidly and she took an unsteady breath as she stuttered, "I-"

"You?" said Chuck urging her on.

But before she could say anything else they were interrupted.

"Blair!"

They both turned to see Nate walking towards them.

Chuck released her and stepped back.

Nate walked up and kissed Blair at the side of her mouth and said, "I wanted to pick you up from work. Do you want to go and have dinner with me?"

She looked at him with relief in her eyes, "Yes, I would love that" said Blair.

"Chuck" said Nate in a hard tone.

"Nathaniel" he said with equal forcefulness.

As they were walking away, Chuck shouted, "What about William?"

"I took care of him all night and this morning. It's your turn. As you wanted, he's half yours. Enjoy bonding with your brother. Don't forget to tell him I'll be home soon" she said as she entered Nate's car.

Chuck stood staring at the car as it drove away. He gave it one last brooding look, "If you want to play games Blair, fine, we'll play but let's see who ends up winning" he said as he walked to his limo and entered it, slamming the door after him.

********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Hello!! So here was the next chapter. What did you think? Now before you all start asking why would Nate want to play that game, my answer is he is a good friend. Sneaky Nate has an underlying reason for it, one that I bet you all can guess (even though he plead his case against Chuck quite convincingly). Also if you have any question about the story just log in a write a signed review, I do respond to people when they ask. The next chapter will have more of Chuck and William. It's going to be good/funny to see how Chuck copes without Blair for a couple of hours and how he gets to know his brother. I will try to have the next chapter up soon but I have to work on my other story Charlie in Real Life. It has been getting neglected because of this one lol. So after I post a chapter on that one, I will start working on another for this one. In the next chapter there will also be some C,B, & W interactions as well. If I'm feeling happy, I may even throw in a cute C&B moment too but that will only happen if you all be good readers lol, hit that little button right below this, and REVIEW!!!!

XoXo Chrys


	7. The Seduction Of Blair Waldorf

Lily's Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Blair and Chuck would be together now, but *SIGHS* I can dream…

Chapter 7

Chuck was in a foul mood when he returned home that evening. If she thought that she was going to go off with Nate every night and leave William to him, then she was sadly mistaken. He was both their responsibility and if she didn't comply, he wouldn't think twice in seeking sole custody. He was sure he would get it, somehow, he thought as his face twisted in a scowl thinking of ways to defame her in front of the court.

"Mr. William, Mr. William!", shouted Dorota.

Chuck walked into the living room as William came running through and bumped into his legs.

He bent down to steady the boy as he looked up at him.

Chuck smiled and said, "Hi William, remember me?"

William looked up at him with an annoyed pout on his face.

"I see you've been hanging around Blair for far too long", he muttered as he bent and picked him up.

"Mr. William", said Dorota as she walked into the living room and stopped abruptly.

"Oh, Mr. Chuck, I not know you home. Where's Miss Blair?"

"Your Miss Blair is on a date with her boyfriend", he said in a hard tone.

Dorota gave him a strange look then reached for Will.

"No", said Chuck pulling back. "I've got him. Why were you chasing him?"

"He has to eat vegetables. He run away every time."

"I'll feed him, go-" he paused giving her unconcerned look, "Do whatever it is you do with your time off."

"You not know what to do with baby. I know, you let him choke."

"I will not let him choke", said Chuck irritated.

She reached for William a second time and Chuck lost his patience. "Dorota, I swear if you do not leave me with my brother, I will fire you."

He heard Dorota say a few words in Polish then she turned her angry eyes at him. "You not fire me. I work for Miss. Blair no you."

Chuck sighed getting tired of the whole thing, "Fine you can watch, but I don't want your input."

Dorota smiled in satisfaction, "Okay, Mr. Chuck."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Will, just one bite", said Chuck trying to coax William into eating broccoli.

William turned his head and said, "No."

"Be reasonable Will, I'll give you a hundred bucks if you'll just take one bite", said Chuck frustratingly.

"No", said William again, pushing his plate away.

"Mr. Chuck, you can't pay baby. He know nothing of money. You know nothing of babie-"

"Dorota, I said no input", he said darkly. He would get William to eat it, he thought determinedly.

"Look at Chuck, Will", he said as he took a bite. "Mmm, it's good, now it's your turn", he said putting a piece of broccoli in Will's mouth that was promptly spat back out.

Chuck let out an exasperated breath. This would never work.

"Tired, Mr. Chuck?"

"Dorota, I swear one more word out of you an-"

"Okay, no words", she said taking a step back.

He gave an annoyed look at her mocking stare.

"Here, Will", said Chuck trying a different approach. He handed Will a fork and said, "You can feed yourself. How about that?"

Chuck put a smirk on his face as William took the fork in his hand and put it in his plate.

He turned to Dorota and said, "See, all he wanted was a little independen-"

But he was stopped short by Will's left over spaghetti hitting him on the chest.

He heard Dorota laugh and say, "Is that independence Mr. Chuck?"

He took a rag and cleaned the spaghetti off of his expensive Marc Jacobs shirt. He then looked at Will ready to be firm but before he could say anything, another spoon of spaghetti was thrown in his direction. This time, hitting him right in the face.

Dorota laughed as he took the same rag and wiped his face.

"William!", he said in a stern tone but when he faced the boy he couldn't do anything other than laugh as he watched Will eating spaghetti as well as some broccoli with his hands.

"I guess anyway will do as long as you eat it in the end."

William looked at him smiling then said, "Yummy."

Chuck smiled and said, "Yes, my shirt thinks so too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"William!, William! Come here", said Chuck as he chased the boy around the apartment.

He had to give him credit thought Chuck smirking at him. He was very clever for his age. He had him running around chasing after him. He had managed to corner him in the living room. Chuck was on one side of the couch and Will was on the other. Will had this mischievous look on his face, like he believed that Chuck would never catch him.

"Your running days are over William, you better give up."

"No!", shouted William. Chuck made a sudden move and Will ran and started giggling.

This could get monotonous thought Chuck but he couldn't help but smile at Will's smile, it was so much like his own. He hadn't noticed that before.

"Will, it's time for a bath."

"No bath."

"Yes bath. I need one and so do you", said Chuck moving quickly around the couch. As soon as Will ran the other way he changed his direction and caught the boy before he had a chance to run the other way.

"Gotcha", said Chuck laughing down at him.

William smiled at him and put a hand to his face as if making a memory. Chuck stilled looking down at him. In that moment something shifted in him. A feeling that he had never known. He stared into William's brown eyes and knew, this was what a family was. William was his family. No one would ever or could ever take Will away from him.

"Play", said Will smiling at him.

"Okay", said Chuck giving in. He probably would have given in to anything at that moment.

"We'll play for a little while then it's bath time."

Chuck put Will down and he ran away laughing. He had been wrong thought Chuck smiling after the boy, Will's laugh could never become monotonous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Chuck finished showering he went in search of William. He found him with Dorota in Blair's room. He was crying.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He tired, Mr. Chuck."

He took him from her and tried to get him to settle down.

"Hey William, I know you're sleepy but that's no reason to cry."

William just looked at him, rubbed his eyes, and continued to sob.

"What do you usually do with him?"

"I give blanket and Miss. Blair get him to sleep."

Blair, he thought. He looked at the time and a menacing look came over his face. It was nearly eleven p.m. She should have been home a long time ago. No doubt Nate _distracted_ her, he thought darkly.

"Dorota, go to bed. I'll deal with him."

"No, Mr. Chuck, I-"

"Dorota, go get some sleep. You've been with him all day, I bet you're tired."

He watched Dorota look from Chuck to William, clearly torn.

"I'll get him to go to sleep and anyway, Blair should be getting home any minute now", he said convincingly.

"Okay, Mr. Chuck but if he no sleep call for me."

"Goodnight", he said as a reply.

She gave a small nod and said, "Goodnight."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later Chuck was pacing the floor with a still crying William. He had tried everything he could think of but nothing worked.

He tried playing with him, giving him his blanket, and rocking him, none of it helped. He kept crying asking for his bear. A bear he couldn't find through any of his things.

He was getting a migraine as he picked up the phone and dialed Blair's number but it went straight to voicemail.

"Fuck!", he said but when Will's tear stained face looked up at him, his eyes widened.

"Whatever you do, do not repeat that."

Chuck rubbed his temples with his free hand then sat on the rocking chair that he had brought into the room.

He sat with Will and simply rocked. He didn't know how long he had stayed there but he had his cries down to hiccups when Blair came rushing into the room.

"Well, did you finally remember you had someone waiting for you at home?", he asked snidely.

"No, I'm sorry but-"

"But what? You were too busy fucking Nate to remember Will needed you?"

"Chuck!", said Blair in an outraged tone.

Hearing her voice made William turn towards her and start crying again. He outstretched his hands saying, "Bear", in between cries.

Understanding dawned on him. It wasn't a stuffed animal that William was crying over, it was Blair, and that fact only intensified his anger.

William was taken from his arms as Blair held him close rocking him and kissing his tears away.

"He's been crying for you. He's cried for you for over an hour, I hope your romp with Nate was worth it."

"It's not what you think. Let me explain-"

But he didn't let her as he interrupted saying, "If you ever do something like this again, I promise you I will go to court and find a way to get sole custody."

"You can't do that. A judge would never give him to you. He barely knows you and the conditions in Lily's Will were clear. You can't take William away from me."

"Oh yes I can, I can be very persuasive. I'm sure there's at least one judge in New York City, or several if I remember correctly, that can and will be bought. You would never see William again."

"You wouldn't do that to him", said Blair with desperation in her voice.

He smirked. "I would if I thought it was best for him and right now, I think it is."

"It's not, he needs me."

He heard Blair's voice break as she looked down at William and held him closer.

His satisfaction in seeing her fear faded quickly. As much as it gratified him to have Blair right where he wanted her, he couldn't take her tears.

"Just don't let it happen again", he said roughly as he walked out of her room, leaving her staring after him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair took a deep breath and blinked back her tears. She didn't know how she had ever thought herself in love with him. He was a cruel bastard who would manipulate anything and anyone to get his own way.

But he would not get his way this time, she thought adamantly. No one would ever take William away from her.

She looked down at William and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. Nate had a flat tire and he didn't have a spare so we had to wait for-", she stopped herself.

William wouldn't understand anything other than, she hadn't been there.

She kissed the top of his head and wiped his tears as she sat down on the chair to rock him. He instantly wrapped his little hands around her and laid his head against her chest.

She would never let him cry over her this way ever again she promised herself as she started singing him a lullaby. She would make sure he never suffered because of her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck was on his way to the bar area to get a drink to soothe his headache, when he passed Blair's room and stopped.

She was singing. In all the time that he had known Blair Waldorf, which was most of his life, he had never heard her sing, not even once. Her voice was surprisingly beautiful but he didn't dwell on that fact as he stopped to listen and stare.

She was looking at William with such tenderness as she sang,

"_You are the gift that makes my world complete and you'll never know how much I love you but I'll keep on telling you my whole life through."_

Something tightened within him as he took in the look of utter devotion she gave William, no one had ever looked at him that way.

"_And I believe in miracles and you're the reason why, so dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby."_

He stepped away from her door and went in search of that much needed drink. As he took a deep gulp of scotch he reluctantly acknowledged that he couldn't separate William from Blair. She was right, he needed her but there was one person who he could separate Blair from, and that was Nate Archibald.

It hadn't been hard years ago and he didn't expect it to be this time either. He would seduce Blair until she'd submit.

He'd use her until he grew tired, then he would move on to the next available woman. He would get back at two people in the process, Blair and Nate. He couldn't wait to see the look on Nate's face when he'd tell him that he had slept with Blair again.

Years ago he hadn't fought back when Nate had shoved him against his limo, but this time he wouldn't be so kind.

He would show her what a grave mistake she had made lying to him two years ago. He would show them both.

As he drained his glass he thought, let the seduction of Blair Waldorf begin.

***************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, I'm a horrible author. I haven't updated this in more than a week. I was busy visiting my grandmother and she didn't have a computer or internet so basically I was going out of my mind the whole time lol. But now I'm back so updates should be more frequent now. Anyway on to the story, poor misguided Chuck, how many people think he will tire of Blair once he's had her? Anybody, anybody? No, didn't think so lol. I think that Chuck will end up way in over his head with this little game, but I'm looking forward to exploring it. Also, only Chuck would think a drink would soothe a headache lol. Do you think Blair will give in? If so, how long do you think she will last pushing Chuck away? This story is not going to focus solely on the seduction, there's William to consider as well as Eric and Serena. As well as a few other obstacles I'm thinking of throwing in. This seduction thing will last for a little while, not that long. There's also what Chuck had been doing for those two years, anyone think they can guess? If you liked it, loved it, hated it, whatever lol, just tell me in a REVIEW :o)

XoXo Chrys


	8. You Don't Know Me At All Anymore

**Lily's Will**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Blair and Chuck would be together now, but *SIGHS* I can dream…

Chapter 8

"Blair, Blair."

Blair's eyes fluttered open and she gave a sleepy smile then blinked rapidly as she focused on the figure in front of her.

Her eyes narrowed and clouded over with anger.

She tried to sit up but was impeded by the extra weight. She had forgotten that William was asleep on her. He hadn't wanted to let her go last night.

"What do you want?", she whispered.

"It's almost eight, we're going to be late."

Her eyes widened and she slowly sat up, clutching William to her.

Chuck moved forward and gently took him from her arms and put him in his crib.

"I don't know how overslept. That never happens to me."

"Yea, well, I'm sure Nate _exhausted_ you."

Her lips pursed and she got up and put her robe on.

"Not that it's any of your business, but last night Nate and I-"

"I don't want to hear about your tryst with Nate."

She folded her arms in front of her. "Jealous, Chuck?"

Chuck's smoldering gaze held hers and he said, "No, to feel jealousy I would have to want you and I don't. You hold no interest for me. I don't want Nathaniel's soiled leftovers."

Tears filled her eyes and she looked away. "Get the hell out of my room. Get out!"

"Be ready to leave in twenty minutes", he said ignoring her outburst and walking out the room.

As soon as the door was shut she took a few ragged breaths to contain her emotions. It shouldn't matter to her what Chuck thought but she hated the fact that his words could still hurt her.

"Hi."

Blair turned towards the crib and smiled wiping her tears. She must have woken him when she shouted at Chuck.

"Good Morning Angel", said Blair walking to the crib and picking William up.

She would put up with it. She would put up with all of it because of William. She had to make damn sure he didn't grow up to be anything like Chuck.

"Have you forgiven me for yesterday?", asked Blair nuzzling his nose against her own.

He smiled up at her and said, "Bear, play."

She gave him an apologetic smile and said, "No, I can't. When I get home from work, I promise we'll play. Now, you must go with Dorota, it's time to eat."

He pouted up at her and she smiled.

She turned her head and shouted, "Dorota!, Dorota!"

Dorota quickly entered the room and asked, "Yes, Miss Blair?"

"Good Morning Dorota. Please take William to have his breakfast. I have to get ready for work. I'm running late."

"Okay, Miss Blair", said Dorota as she took William from her hands.

As soon as he was out of her arms, he started wailing. "No, Bear, Bear", he said through his cries.

Blair's heart constricted seeing him like that but she had to leave. What could she do? She looked at his tear stained face and knew she couldn't leave him in that state.

"Give him to me, get his breakfast ready. I'll be down with him in a minute."

"Miss Blair you be late. I take him, you get dressed."

"No, I'll bring him down to you. Go", she told her taking Will out of her hands.

After the door was shut behind her she looked down at William and wiped his tears.

"I have to go to work", she said almost to herself. These were the moments when she missed Lily the most. What could she do for Will's separation anxiety?

After a moment of pondering an idea suddenly popped into her head. She just hoped it worked. She sat William down on the bed and bent to pick up her bag. She rummaged through and came out with her wallet. She searched until she found what she was looking for.

She pulled it out and handed it to William. He looked at it and his face contorted in concentration.

"Who's that?", she asked pointing at the picture.

He smiled up at her and said, "Bear."

"That's right", she laughed. "You're such a smart boy."

"Now, you won't have to miss me. Let's go see Dorota", she said as he picked William up and walked out of her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck was looking in the mirror trying to adjust his tie for the third time. He cursed and untied it, and tried again. His mind kept wandering back to Blair and what he had told her.

He shouldn't have said that and the look on her face when he had said it, wasn't the reason. No, it was because of his objective.

He wanted Blair. He wanted her warming his bed again or the backseat of his limo, whichever came first but she had infuriated him, asking if he was jealous.

That was ridiculous. He had never been jealous of anyone or over anyone, ever in his life. If he didn't have something, he would just buy it and if he didn't have someone, he would buy them too, or blackmail, or seduce, the method wasn't important. The outcome was and he was determined to get Blair back in his bed.

His only thought as he tied a perfect Windsor knot was, Blair Waldorf would beg. By the time he was through with her, she would be begging him to take her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair was looking in the mirror finishing her make-up. She still had to find her shoes and finish zipping her dress up. Chuck would start complaining.

The twenty minutes that he had demanded her to be ready in, had already passed but she didn't care. He could wait or leave her. She would be fine. She knew the way to Bass Industries. It was he who had forgotten the way two years ago.

After applying her lipstick she tossed it towards her make-up bag but it missed and she sighed. She bent to pick it up.

"I didn't expect to see you so undone quite this soon."

Blair hastily stood up and turned around, holding her dress in place.

"Why didn't you knock? I haven't finish getting dress yet, get out."

"Such modesty, I wonder why? I have seen every _single_ inch of you."

She flushed and then scowled at him. "You will never see me…undone ever again."

"Why are you trying to hold your dress together? Did you forget you're standing in front of a mirror? From where I'm standing I can see perfectly that little birthmark you have at the base of your spine, as well as those silky pair of purple underwear and of course, you know my fondness for purple."

Blair's fist tightened into a ball and her other hand went around to hold her dress closed.

"Get out. We're already late as it is. I need to finish getting dressed."

"And how do you presume to do that? There is no way you can zip your dress up on your own."

"I won't need to. I'll get Dorota."

"Dorota went out with William. She fed him breakfast then took him for a morning stroll to feed the ducks in Central Park."

"Then I'll get your maid to do it. What's her name, Stacy?"

"Tracy."

"Whatever, I'll get her to do it."

"Tracy, unfortunately is not here at the moment. Being the considerate employer I am, I gave her the day off. She said something along the lines of visiting her sick Aunt or was it burying her?"

Blair's eyes widened.

"Anyway, the point is, she's not here. I'm all you've got, unless of course you want to ask my driver Tom to help you. I'm sure he would be very willing."

"Forget it", she said forcefully. "I'll just change into something else", she said walking past him.

"Not so fast", he said snaking an arm around her waist as she passed him.

"Chuck, let go. I swear if you don't, I'll scream rape", she said struggling in his arms.

"Funny, that's not what I remember hearing you scream all the times we were together. Do you remember what they were? What you used to whimper? Moan?"

Her heart started pounding and her eyes clenched closed at the rush of memories replaying themselves in her mind.

"I don't remember any of it. I've suppressed the memories. I think I'm the only person alive who can self inflict selective amnesia."

"What a pity because I remember everything, every kiss, every touch, every…caress."

Blair felt Chuck's hand on her bare back and gasped. "Get your hands off of me", she said trying to pull herself out of his grasp.

"In a minute", he said not letting her move. He took hold of her zipper and pulled it up slowly, making sure his fingers stroked her along the way.

A shiver went up her spine and her eyes closed of their own volition. She felt Chuck's breath on her neck. His lips brushed the spot just below her ear and she trembled.

"It's zipped", he whispered.

She opened her eyes and turned around giving him a hard look. "Don't you ever do anything like that again."

"I was just being…hospitable. This is my house and it was my fault that the maid wasn't available, so I only did what my conscience dictated me to."

"The devil doesn't have a conscience."

Chuck smirked at her. "Shouldn't we be on our way? Or do you need help with your shoes as well?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…And if you want to make an acquisition, you have to find the comparable comps. You have to know whether or not the building you want to purchase is worth the asking price."

She looked at Chuck and let out an exasperated breath. She watched Chuck from behind his desk typing away.

"Have you been paying attention to anything I've said?"

He looked up at her and said, "Yea, something about buying computers."

"Not buying computers you idiot, buildings, and finding their comps not computers. She shook her head and said, "Honestly, do you really want to take over Bass Industries?"

"Bass Industries is mine."

"Well it will be nothing if you don't stop what you're doing and pay attention. If you don't know what you're doing, you can take the whole company down."

"I'm a billionaire, even I couldn't screw it up that badly."

"You'd be surprised", she said rising from her chair. "And what have you been typing away about?" she said leaning forward.

He quickly closed his laptop.

She looked at him skeptically. "What are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, I'll show you if you want, but I didn't think your vulnerable sensibilities could take it. I was soliciting _company_ for later tonight."

Anger boiled up in her and a look of disgust came over her face. "You haven't changed one bit but I won't let you destroy the company your father built, the company Lily entrusted to me. If you don't change, I will call for another board meeting and this time, my vote won't be in your favor."

"I wouldn't try that if I were you."

"Don't tempt me. I-"

"Excuse me, Miss Waldorf", said the secretary from the doorway.

"Yes, Karen?"

"Mr. Holmberg would like to speak with you, something about the Kingsbridge deal."

Blair's face fell, "Don't tell me the paperwork didn't go through."

"I haven't a clue. Mr. Holmberg wouldn't discuss it with me. He asked to see you personally."

She let out a breath. "Fine, I'm on it", she said walking towards the door.

"Also we just received an email from Bass Industries, Australian division. Apparently Mr. Adam Canfield was not pleased with the decision you made to purchase that vacant lot in Sydney."

"That vacant lot will soon be made into condos bearing the Bass name. It will generate way more money than it will take to build", said Blair.

"I think you will have to explain that to him personally too."

"Fine", she said walking out. She stopped at the doorway and looked back at Chuck.

"I meant what I said. Unglue your face from that computer screen and read that book I put on your desk. When I get back, you had better know what the word 'comps' mean."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got home that evening she was exhausted. The day had been hectic. She had to go around reassuring executive after executive that the decisions she had made, were for the best. At least she knew without a doubt that they were.

"Bear!", came William running to her.

She smiled and bent. She caught him up into her arms and kissed him soundly on the cheek.

"How was your day, good?"

He simply smiled at her and showed her the picture she had given him earlier, "Beeeaarrr", he said emphasizing his meaning.

She smiled and said, "Yes, that's me."

She took two steps into the living room and her feet protested loudly. She should have never worn three inch heels for the whole day."

She limped to the couch and sat William next to her as she pulled her shoes off and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Miss Blair, you home. Mr. William speak of you all day. Don't let me take picture from him."

Blair laughed and said, "I just bet he didn't."

"He good boy. We go to park, we feed ducks, he eat lunch, he take nap, we play, he eat dinner, now you here."

She smiled gratefully at Dorota and said, "Thank you, why don't you take the rest of the night off? It's Friday, I won't need any help."

"No, Miss Blair, I help-"

"Dorota, that's an order."

Dorota smiled sheepishly then nodded. "Thank you Miss Blair", she said turning around and walking towards the stairs.

"Say hello to the doorman for me!", she shouted. She smiled as she saw Dorota turn beet red and quickly exit the room.

"Bear play", said William looking up at her.

He had a great memory she thought as she stifled a yawn.

"Okay, what do you want to pla-?", said Blair but cut herself off when she saw Chuck walking into the room.

"What took you so long to get inside?"

"I was making a phone call."

"Making sure your _order_ went through?"

"Something like that."

"You repulse me."

"Somehow, I don't believe you", he said entering the room and facing William.

"Hey Will", said Chuck ruffling his hair.

William smiled towards him and said, "Hi", waving his hand in Chuck's direction.

Chuck smiled and said, "What's this I hear about playing?"

"I thought you were going to be occupied", said Blair sarcastically.

"I'm never too busy for William. So what are we playing?"

"We're going to paint."

"Paint?"

"Yes painting."

"That sounds so boring."

"No one is forcing you to join us and anyway I was reading that it develops his sensory skills as well as his motor control."

"Is that what you were reading the whole way home?"

"It was a smart move of me to buy that book after work. Motherhood was sprung on me. I need all the help I can get."

"When will we do this painting?"

"Right after I change, you might want to change too. Don't wear anything expensive, it will just get ruined."

"I don't own anything that's inexpensive and the Blair Waldorf I knew, didn't either."

"That's just it. You don't know me at all anymore", she said picking William up and walking up the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Will", said Blair from the coffee table in the living room. "Let's paint."

"But there's no paintbrushes", said Chuck.

"That's the point. He's still too little to use them. This is called finger painting."

"You mean I dip my fingers in paint?"

"Yes, hence the title, but if you're too prissy to get some paint underneath you fingernails it's fine, you can leave."

His eyes narrowed and he grabbed one of the paints from her and dipped his finger in.

"Chuck Bass has never been prissy."

Blair rolled her eyes and took Will's hand and dipped it into red paint.

The little boy started giggling in delight and splattering it all over the paper.

"See? He loves it."

Blair dipped her fingers in the paint and started painting some flowers.

After ten minutes she had drawn a house and flowers and Will had done many hand prints and swipes with his fingers but Chuck still didn't have anything on his paper.

"What's wrong? Why haven't you painted anything?"

"I don't know what to paint."

"What did you used to paint when you were a little boy?"

"I never painted when I was a boy."

For some reason, that confession saddened her.

"You can draw anything. Use your imagination."

"I don't have an imagination."

"Oh yes you do, everyone does. Draw anything, draw a house", she suggested.

"I don't want to draw a house."

"Then draw your precious limo, you love that thing."

"And so did you, once upon a time."

She looked away quickly and took Will's hand and dipped it into a new color which thrilled him to no end. She laughed seeing the emotions pass through his face.

She looked over and Chuck still hadn't drawn anything, she got fed up. She took his hand and dipped it into the paint and placed it down onto the paper.

"There, at least you put your handprint."

"You know that's a good idea", he said.

"Everything I come up with is brilliant", she answered.

He took her hand as she tried to pull it away and dipped it in paint. He then brought it forcibly down on his paper.

He released her and said, "Come on Will, only your handprint is missing."

"He held the boy over his paper and printed his hand on it."

Will smiled and said, "Fun."

Blair looked at Chuck and said, "That's a new word. He didn't know it before."

"Well isn't that something?" said Chuck. "You know what else is interesting?"

"What?"

"I must confess to my preference towards brunettes but I always wondered what you would look like as a blonde."

"What?", she asked again not understanding.

Before she could stop him, Chuck picked up the yellow paint and poured it over her head.

Blair shrieked and wiped her eyes as the paint trailed down her face and hair.

"You're going to pay for that Bass!", said Blair getting the blue paint and throwing it in his face.

He had this look of annoyance in his eyes as he grabbed the red paint.

She grabbed the purple and said, "Don't you dare."

William was looking between them in astonishment, smiling. Unbeknownst to the adults he was rubbing orange paint into his hair to look like them.

"A Bass never backs out of a dare", he said.

She stood up and started running out of the living room.

He caught up to her, grabbed her by her waist, and they tumbled into the foyer.

Chuck was on top her, pinning her to the floor.

"Maybe I would like to see you as a red-head instead", he said as he poured it over her already paint soaked hair.

She let out a cry then dumped the purple paint on his head. "I do know of your _fondness_ for purple."

She looked at Chuck and burst into laughter, surprising herself.

She was taking a few short breaths to calm herself, when she caught Chuck looking at her intently and her smile suddenly disappeared.

He bent closer and her breath caught.

"Excuse me?"

They both looked up and Chuck released her standing up.

"Yes, who are you?", asked Chuck.

"I'm Patricia Geller, I'm looking for a Charles Bass and Blair Waldorf."

"That's us", said Blair, picking herself up from the floor. "How can we help you?"

"I'm the social worker assigned to your case. I'm here to make sure William is in stable environment."

Blair looked at Chuck and a feeling of uneasiness overcame her.

William walked into the foyer and smiled at the woman saying, "Hi".

He was all splattered in different color paints.

Blair looked up and saw the expression on the social worker's face. This was not going to be good.

*******************************************************************************************************************

A/N: I'm soooooo SORRY. I've had the worst case of writer's block imaginable but it finally cleared and this was the result. I can't apologize enough; I just hope you liked this chapter. Did you? I tried to put some C/B interaction and sweetness in there as a sort of peace offering lol. Also b/c I'm so excited for the season finale lol. In the beginning of the chapter Blair was asleep with Will on top of her. If you want to see a pic of that go to my photobucket account. You will see it under the "Lily's Will" link on the left. So a social worker, what do you think is going to happen next?? Please show you're not mad at me and press that little button below this and REVIEW!! I promise I will try to have another chapter out more quickly :o)

XoXo Chrys


	9. Last Tears Shed For Chuck Bass

Lily's Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Blair and Chuck would be together now, but *SIGHS* I can dream…

Chapter 9

Blair looked into the disapproving eyes of the social worker and bent quickly to pick William up, almost afraid that any minute she would take him from her and she would never see him again.

"Ms. Geller, let us explain", started Blair.

"I would love to hear why you are all covered in paint and why both of you were frolicking on the floor instead of watching the boy."

"The boy's name is William and he was being watched", said Chuck in a dark tone.

"It didn't appear that way to me and my opinion is the only one that counts when I'm writing up the report", Ms. Geller retorted.

"If you so much as-"

"Chuck!", interrupted Blair. She didn't want him to say something they would both regret later. This woman held Will's fate in her hands. "Let's just calm down and have a civilized conversation."

Chuck looked at her, infuriated by the social worker's air of superiority.

Blair turned back towards the social worker and said, "I know all this looks strange but we were only finger painting and it just got a little out of hand."

"A little seems like an understatement, Ms. Waldorf."

"William wasn't in danger at any time. He was being watched."

"Bear", said William picking his hand up and placing it on her face to get her attention.

"What is it Angel?", asked Blair looking down at him. William's eyes were starting to droop and she felt guilty. It was past his bedtime.

"Would you excuse me? I need to get William cleaned up and ready for bed. I'm sure you wouldn't mind seeing as how his well being is what's important."

Ms. Geller looked at her and said, "No, go right ahead, as a matter of fact, I'll accompany you. I'm certain I can get a better feel of how William is faring here by observing you."

Unease swept through her but she agreed.

"Chuck-"

"I'll make myself presentable then join you. I won't be long", he said, answering her unspoken question.

She nodded, grateful that he wasn't abandoning her with the social worker indefinitely.

Blair turned around and said, "Follow me, Ms. Geller, it's this way."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William had fallen asleep as she was dressing him for bed after bathing him, much to his annoyance.

He had only wanted to sleep and not getting what he wanted had caused a tantrum and all the while she had been giving small looks to the social worker as she wrote in her pad.

She felt anxiety over what Ms. Geller was writing. Was she saying what a horrible parent she was? Was she recommending the courts to take him away?

She couldn't think of that now. She just had to focus on the task at hand and show how much Will was cared for and loved.

As she was finishing putting his pajamas on, Chuck walked into the room.

"I trust you found everything up to par", said Chuck to the social worker as Blair put William in his crib.

"I will discuss it only when I've taken a look around the rest of the apartment."

Blair looked warily at Chuck and grabbed the baby monitor. "Then let's not delay. Let's get this inspection over with."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair was looking at Chuck as Ms. Geller was making her finals notes on a pad which she would have given anything to get her hands on.

Finally, the social worker looked up.

"Well, I can see how much you do care for William. It was evident in the way you handled his tantrum earlier. Instead of getting angry, you soothed and distracted him."

Blair smiled in relief.

"However-"

Blair's smile faded abruptly.

"This apartment has not been childproofed. There are sharp edges everywhere that he can get hurt on. The kitchen cabinets don't have child locks on it. All the sockets are not covered, all these are safety hazards for a toddler. Not to mention he doesn't have his own bedroom. As much as you care for William, these things will not be overlooked in my report."

"William will have his own bedroom", said Chuck in a hard tone.

"Yes", agreed Blair. "We just haven't had the chance to furnish it yet. We only moved in here a few days ago."

"That may be but it only takes a minute for him to get hurt by any of the things I've previously listed."

"We'll childproof everything, you have our word", said Blair in a pleading tone.

"I'm sorry but your word means nothing to me. I'm only concerned with the here and now."

"We will get all you said fixed immediately", said Chuck irritated by the social worker.

"I hope you do, because otherwise, I don't see how William can remain here."

"If you even try to take William awa-"

"Chuck", interrupted Blair. She couldn't risk antagonizing the social worker. It would only hurt them in the long run.

"I don't respond well to threats Mr. Bass and that too is going into my report."

She watched Chuck grit his teeth and she knew she had to talk fast and get Ms. Geller out of there before Chuck lost it completely.

"Ms. Geller, we assure you that everything will be up to code. Tomorrow we will furnish his room and get all the safety hazards fixed."

"See that you do. I'll be stopping by again, unannounced of course, and if it's not all up to code, I'm afraid William will have a new residence."

Blair held Chuck back as the social worker turned around and bid them a goodnight as she walked out of the apartment.

As soon as the door was closed behind her, she let Chuck go.

"She will never take William away. I'll get her fired. She'll regret the day she ever tried to cross me."

"Chuck, don't. You can't go plotting, not with this. If it backfires, we could lose William forever, do you want to you risk that?"

He looked at her, anger still radiating through his eyes, and said, "No."

She let out a breath and said, "Then just let it go. We'll be fine as long as we do as she said."

"We'll have everything done by tomorrow night. Be ready to leave early. We have a long day ahead of us."

William's cries were heard in the baby monitor and she turned to go.

"Let me", said Chuck as he stopped her.

"But-"

"You still have to get cleaned up", he said looking at her still paint soaked hair.

She blushed and said, "Thanks that's very…thoughtful."

"Well you know how much I aim to please", he said in a low tone.

She rolled her eyes and handed him the monitor as she made her way upstairs to shower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this?", asked Chuck.

"You said I would get to choose everything for his room, and I chose a nautical theme."

Chuck looked around the baby furniture store in confusion.

"What is it we need to get exactly?"

"Everything", she answered dryly.

"Thank you", he said mockingly. "That was very informative."

A saleslady came up to them quickly and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Leslie, are you shopping for your first baby?"

Blair's eyes widened and she was about to answer a vehement 'no' but Chuck beat her to it.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we are", he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Chuck!", she said trying to push herself out of his arms.

"Oh don't mind my wife, she just doesn't want people to find out about it yet. Isn't that right dear?", said Chuck smirking at her.

"Your first baby should be a celebration", said Leslie. "How far along are you?"

"I'm not-"

"She's two months pregnant and dreading the moment when she starts to show."

"_Chuck_", said Blair losing her patience.

"Those are the hormones talking", said Leslie teasingly.

"She can be very _hormonal_. I still got the scars on my back to prove it."

Blair elbowed him in his side and he grimaced then said, "Can you show us some furniture sets?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they exited the store after purchasing the furniture for Will's new room, Blair turned on him.

"What the hell was that about? Why did you tell her I was pregnant and that we were married?"

"She assumed and I didn't want to put her in an awkward position."

"You love to put people in awkward positions. What's the real reason?"

"Well I know some awkward and interesting _positions_ I've had you in."

"Why do you continue to make those sordid comments? You said it yourself, you didn't want 'Nate's soiled leftovers'."

"Perhaps I was a little too hasty before. I must confess I would like another _taste_."

Something tightened in her but she looked away and took a calming breath then refocused on him again.

"Forget it, I'm with Nate", she said brusquely.

"Is that really a valid excuse? He doesn't have to find out. It could be our… little… secret", he said getting closer to her. "You know how thrilling it can be, hiding from Nate, how much you used to _enjoy_ sneaking around behind his back."

Her eyes narrowed, "That was a mistake, a mistake that I will never make again", she said walking past him and into the limo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nate!", said Blair stepping out of the limo. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I wanted to stop by and see you", he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Blair gave a wary smile as she looked behind her and saw Chuck give Nate a sardonic look.

"I'm glad you came but what were you doing out here?"

"I was waiting for you. I was just about to enter the building when I saw the limo rounding the corner."

"Nathaniel", said Chuck disdainfully.

"Yes Charles?", said Nate equally contemptuous.

"I thought I told you, you weren't welcome in my home?"

"Chuck", said Blair in a clipped tone. "This is my home now too and I can invite guests over."

"Guests yes, not the man who warms your sheets."

"Chuck, I'm not going to argue about this with you. Nate is going to come up, end of discussion."

"No it isn't, I thought we went over this. If you don't abide by my rules then I'll make it so you never see William again."

"You can't do that", said Nate.

"I can and I will."

"No you won't because you don't exactly have a clean record Chuck. If you try and take me to court, I won't stop until they've seen every misstep you have ever taken."

"Don't threaten me, you'll regret it."

"Then don't threaten me", counted Blair right back. "If we go to court, the social worker will know, without a dobut, that William is not in a stable environment. We both would lose him. Is that what you want?"

He looked between them then said, "You have thirty minutes", as he brushed past them and entered the building.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck was serving himself a drink as he watched Nate and Blair talk on the couch. Nate was really becoming a nuisance, a nuisance he wanted nothing more than to get rid of.

"So you're fixing up Will's room?"

"Yes, the painters are in there as we speak. You have to come by and see it tomorrow. It should be done by then."

"I'll be here, anything to spend time with you", said Nate smiling at her.

Blair looked up at Chuck and he was looking at them darkly.

"Lay off", she said in a whisper. "I really don't want to have another argument with him."

Nate gave her a half smile then said, "I'll try."

"Miss Blair you home", said Dorota as she entered the living room with Will.

"Yes, I am", she said smiling at William. "Hello sweetheart. Did you miss me?"

Dorota put Will down and he ran to her and she laughed as she scooped him up and sat him on her lap.

She gave him a kiss on the head. "Hey look who's here, it's Nate."

Blair smiled as Will looked up at Nate and gave him one of his signature grins.

She handed Will to Nate as she turned to Dorota. "Did the people we hired come to childproof the apartment?"

"Yes Miss Blair."

Blair nodded and said, "Did you make sure they went through every room?"

"Yes, I not let them leave until all rooms were okay for Mr. William to play in."

"Thank you Dorota."

"You welcome Miss Blair. I go make Mr. William his lunch now."

"Fine", she told her then turned back to Nate. He was playing with Will and making him giggle. Blair laughed and said, "Oh I see you like being tickled."

"Yes he does", said Nate giving Will a teasing smile then placing him on the floor. "Hey Will, look what I brought you" he said pulling out a plush ball.

"Ball", said William smiling.

"Now you've done it", said Blair smiling. "He's going to want to play."

"Play", said William reaching for the ball.

"See", said Blair smiling at the boy.

"That's okay because that's exactly what I brought it for, let's play Will", said Nate as he tossed the ball to him.

Chuck watched them as he gulped down his drink. As he swallowed his stomach turned and it had nothing to do with the scotch and everything to do with the scene in front of him.

They looked like the perfect little family. William was laughing and playing with Nate. That irked him, but not as much as watching Blair and how happy she was with them, with _him_.

His stomach kept turning as a burning anger simmered within him. She shouldn't be happy. She should be as miserable as he was right now. He had been a gullible idiot believing she cared for him two years ago.

He didn't know why she had told him she loved him, maybe she felt sorry for him, or maybe to get back at him for all the things he had ever done to her.

But for whatever the reason it was, she would get what's coming to her, he thought as he drained the glass ignoring his protesting stomach. In the end, she will be the one left dejected and alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Nate had left Blair came up to him.

"Thank you for letting it go and allowing Nate to visit me."

"You're welcome", he said more determined to achieve his objective. The only way to get Blair back into his bed was to appeal to her _good_ nature.

"Since Dorota is feeding William, I'm going to check on the painters and then go online to see if the orders we put through for his room will be here by tomorrow."

"I'll do it", said Chuck.

She looked at him skeptically but agreed.

"I'm sure you would want a few minutes to yourself. I know you've had a hectic week and I also know about that proposal you have to have ready for Monday. Why don't you take the rest of the day for yourself? I'll watch William."

Blair frowned and said, "What is with you? Why are you suddenly being considerate with me? You're up to something."

"Just because I'm acting civil towards you, I suddenly have to be scheming something?"

"Yes, you always have an ulterior motive."

"I'm insulted."

"Please, if you were to look up Chuck Bass in a dictionary it would say calculating, conniving, and underhanded."

Chuck smirked and said, "Maybe I've just had a change of _heart_."

"You don't have a heart. I learned that the hard way two years ago."

His eyes narrowed, "Don't try to play the victim with me because it doesn't suit you", said Chuck tersely. "Two years ago you didn't even wait until my scent was off you before jumping into bed with Nate."

"And so what if I did?", said Blair getting worked up. "You left", she said almost accusingly.

"And you said you were done."

"Thank you for reminding me", she said mockingly. "I know exactly what I said, which is why I want to know what's got you so bothered about my relationship with Nate."

"I'm not bothered."

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"Because you want to act like you suffered over me when you and I both know that's not true. Did you and Nate have a laugh at my expense? Did you both celebrate when I was gone? You never gave a damn about me, just like my father, isn't that right Blair?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore", she said as she tried to pass him and go to her room.

"No", he said grabbing her before she could go. "Why don't you want to answer the question?"

"Chuck let go", she said struggling in his arms.

But he couldn't let her go. The anger that he had been suppressing since he saw her with Nate and Will, together, happy, overwhelmed him. In that moment he shot his objective to hell and said,

"Is it because you're afraid of the truth? Afraid to admit, even to yourself what a lying bitch you were, making me think you really loved me."

Her tears welled up. He would never change and she had finally come to accept that.

She looked him in the eyes, "You're a bastard", she said as her voice broke. "I did love you but you killed that love. You're everything your father ever said you were and I will never, ever put myself in a position to be hurt by you again. You're soulless, damaged, and I've learned I can't fix you, nor will I ever want to try to again."

She pulled herself out of his arms and fled. She ran as fast as she could away from him and up the stairs. She couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. She would crumble and she couldn't let him see that. She swore as she wiped her tears, they would be her last. These would be the last tears she would ever shed for Chuck Bass.

*******************************************************************************************************************

A/N: OOoooo, who's pissed at Chuck?? Hands??.... Yes, I thought there would be many of you lol. I know Chuck was so cruel here but it was necessary. Don't worry, there's a method to my madness, as I've told people before :p Chuck was really pissed and jealous, not that that's an excuse but it will right itself…in time. Chuck is going to really regret his words (he will have to do major groveling but not immediately). He will really regret it but won't grovel until he's learned the truth. When will that be? You will have to keep reading to find out lol. I so didn't want him to say it but I kept erasing it and putting it back in lol. He had to, so that I could get on with the story. BTW, I had to use the line about the scars on his back, it just worked at that moment lol. What did you think of this chapter?? Comments?? New developments are in the horizon that will be good for C/B, so you'll just have to wait and see where I take the story. Who's as excited for the season finale as I am? I can't wait!! Especially for this next episode and the end of N/B lol. In less than two weeks I'll be able to change my disclaimer lol. Don't forget to REVIEW…

XoXo Chrys


	10. Blair and William's Day Out

Lily's Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Blair and Chuck would be together now, but *SIGHS* I can dream…

He watched her run out. He didn't stop her. He hadn't been thinking right before he had called her a— said what he had said. He went to the bar and poured himself another drink.

He shouldn't be regretting his words, she deserved it. She had lied to him, no matter what she was trying to make him believe.

He gave a sardonic laugh as he raised the glass to his lips. At least she was honest about one thing.

She finally confessed to the way she really saw him. Damaged, soulless, and she was right, he thought as he swallowed his drink in one gulp.

He _was_ everything his father always accused him of being, but hearing it come out of her mouth—, he shook his head as he poured a third drink.

He shouldn't give a damn what she thought of him but somehow her words were more painful than the hangover he was sure to have tomorrow morning.

As he drained his glass he kept picturing her tear filled eyes.

He grit his teeth and poured another glass of liquid relief, but this time, it only got filled half way.

As he was pouring the drink, his stomach turned and his mind filled with her heartbroken face and he couldn't take it any longer.

"Fuck!", he yelled as he gripped the bottle and hurled hit towards the fireplace. It hit the mantle shattering, and breaking a frame in the process.

His eyes darkened. He grabbed his jacket, he had to leave, get out. Before he went up there and did something else he would regret later.

As he was walking out, Dorota came looking at him wide-eyed and then glanced past him into the living room.

He ignored her and kept walking. The only thing she would find in the living room was broken glass and a broken picture, the same picture they had all printed their hands on.

Blair had framed it and now it was in pieces, just like his life.

He walked out of his apartment, slamming the door behind him. He picked up his cell-phone, dialed a number, and then shouted into it.

He would get away. Tonight, he would do anything and everything to rid her from his mind. Tonight, he vowed, he would finally make the name Blair Waldorf mean nothing to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair was trying to catch her breath in between sobs wondering what it was she was really crying about. Was it for his words or for hers?

She hadn't thought she had anymore tears to shed for Chuck, but how wrong she was.

_God_ she was so confused. How could she be so mad at him but also feel such regret at what she had said? She shouldn't be regretting anything.

He had hurt her more times than she could count. He deserved some sort of retribution but why did she feel like she had crossed the line?

She didn't need to ask herself that question, she already knew the answer. It was because she had brought his father into the argument. His feelings of inadequacy and insufficiency when it came to Bart were something he always felt, and she knew it would hurt him the most.

"Damn it", she muttered, he deserved it. He had called her a lying bitch.

She tried to block out the voice that was telling her she _was_ lying and she _could_ be very bitchy at times—okay, she acceded, most of the time.

She shook her head. It really wasn't his words that had hurt her the most. It was the look in his eyes when he had said them. The almost hatred, she had never seen that look in his eyes before. Not even when he had compared her to his father's sweaty horses all those years ago.

She held back a choked sob as she wiped another tear. In that same moment she heard a knock on her door. Her breath hitched, and then she let out an exasperated sigh. She couldn't face him just yet. Her emotions weren't under control.

"Leave me alone Chuck."

"Mr. Chuck left apartment."

Blair rolled here eyes and massaged her temples as she told Dorota to come in.

Dorota opened the door and stopped abruptly when she saw her tear stained face.

"What problem is?"

Blair looked away and said, "It's Chuck."

Dorota shook her head in disapproval and walked the rest of the way into the room.

"It's always been Chuck", she said almost to herself.

"You fight, is that why broken glass everywhere?"

Blair frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"In living room. Mr. Chuck broke scotch bottle and frame. He throw at you?"

Blair looked down, she really did hurt him. "No, he didn't throw it at me. He must have done that after I left."

"But why fight? Why tears?"

"Not now. I really don't want to talk about it. Where's William?"

"He with Tracy, Mr. Chuck's maid."

Blair stood up and swiped her fingers under her eyes. She couldn't stay wallowing in her own self pity. She had William to think about.

"Go and clean up the glass. I'll go get William. He needs to be bathed and please clean it thoroughly. I don't want Will getting cut."

"Yes Miss Blair", said Dorota as they walked side by side out of her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was so beautiful, so innocent, thought Blair as she was gazing at William who was asleep in his crib. He didn't deserve to live with two people who were at each other's throats all the time.

It wasn't fair to him. Their fighting would only hurt him in the long run and she couldn't let that happen.

Whenever she thought about Will's future she always remembered Lily and what she would miss, but what she most remembered was the promise.

Whatever happens, even if the world itself fell apart around her, she couldn't let herself forget about Lily's plea and how she had promised her to always be there for William.

That promise and William were the only constants in her life, and it would always be that way.

She bent and kissed William's forehead.

When Chuck returned, they would have to have a talk. They needed to bury the past and try to act civil towards each other for William's sake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair awoke bright and early Sunday morning, but her night had been anything but peaceful.

She found herself tossing and turning, her fight with Chuck replaying itself in her head. After hours of just laying there wondering where Chuck was, she had finally fallen into a fitful sleep.

Blair brushed her hair out of her face then got out of the bed. She glanced over at William who was still asleep.

She took her robe off the rocking chair and put it on. She bit her lip, then grabbed the baby monitor. She had to know if he ever came home last night.

She gave one last look at William then turned on the monitor and walked out of her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wasn't there. He hadn't returned all night. She didn't know why the sight of his made up bed hurt her so much.

She shouldn't feel anything. Chuck Bass was supposed to be indifferent to her. No, she corrected herself, she should hate him, but she didn't.

She didn't know what she felt. Was there a word to describe what she felt for Chuck? She didn't think so, or she wouldn't let herself go over the possibilities.

She groaned as she put her head in her hands and contemplated it anyway. She didn't like him, she didn't love him, she thought quickly. She didn't hate him.

She was just so, so angry and hurt and those emotions overwhelmed her whenever he was near, but she would have to let it all go.

William was more important than whatever problems she had with Chuck.

She let out a breath and turned around, closing his door behind her. She looked up and walked down the hallway, then descended the stairs.

As she was stepping down the last stair, Dorota walked up to her.

"Oh good you up, I go make breakfast."

"Thank you", said Blair and gave her a sad smile. "Has Chuck called at all today?"

Dorota gave her a knowing look and Blair frowned at her.

"What?"

"Nie wierzę w to!", exclaimed Dorota.

Blair rolled her eyes. "What do you mean you don't believe this, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know that look. You and Mr. Chuck—"

"Chuck and I are nothing. The only thing that connects us is asleep in his crib. If it wasn't for Lily's Will, I wouldn't be here, so please stop. I don't want to argue about this. I'm getting a migraine."

"Jesteś szalona", said Dorota under her breath.

Blair's eyes narrowed. "I'm not crazy and in case you have forgotten, mówię po polsku", she retorted.

Dorota smiled and said, "I know you speak Polish. I teach you myself. You remember? You five year old."

Blair looked away and said, "I vaguely remember it."

"You come begging, teach me please."

She lifted her chin and said, "Yes well, I wanted to understand you. I had to make sure you weren't plotting anything behind my back. Good help is hard to find."

Dorota grinned and said, "Breakfast in twenty minutes."

Blair watched her go then walked into the living room.

It looked exactly the same as it did yesterday except for one thing.

She bent and picked the broken painting up from the coffee table.

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at their broken hand prints. She didn't know why Dorota hadn't thrown in out.

She put her hand over what was left of Chuck's hand print, then shook her head, blinking her tears away.

It was useless to dwell on the past. She picked the remaining pieces up and threw them in the wastebasket. It was so easy for Chuck to forget he had William to look after, but not for her.

As if on cue she heard his tiny voice calling for her through the monitor. She pushed all thoughts of Chuck out of her mind.

Today would be about William. She would spend the day getting lost in New York with him, and the best part about that was, she wouldn't give Chuck Bass another thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Will, we have to put your shoes on."

"No shoos", said William with a pout on his face.

"Yes, you have to put your shoes on so we can leave. Don't you wan to go bye-bye?"

"No buhbye", he said defiantly.

"I thought you loved the park. Don't you want to go and play?"

"Play?", said William enthusiastically.

"Yes play", laughed Blair. He was too smart for his own good. "But we have to finish getting dressed first", she said as she outstretched her arms.

Will ran into them and she laughed picking him up and kissing his cheek.

She placed him on the bed and put his shoes on. She didn't know where else they would go, but she had decided that they would start their adventure in Central Park.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair pushed the stroller and came to a stop a few feet from some benches in Central Park.

There were already two women there. She eyed the dirty bench warily but walked on and came to a stop next them.

She turned around and bent to let William out of his stroller.

"Okay sweetheart, you can play now", she said as she lifted William and placed him reluctantly in the sandbox with a few other toddlers.

He grinned and started playing with a bucket.

She turned back and walked to the bench. She grimaced, then saw a magazine on the floor and picked it up opening it. She placed in on the bench, then sat on it.

She crossed her legs and tried to not pay attention to the two women who were eyeing her up and down.

She ignored them and watched Will as he played with a little girl of about two. She was helping him build a mountain.

"Must be the first time she's taken her kid out without the nanny", she heard whispered.

Blair brushed it off as she went looking for her cell phone in her bag.

"It must be", said the other woman.

She closed her eyes tightly, willing her temper down.

"Of course it is. Look at the way she's dressed."

That did it. Blair turned around and said, "Just because I'm not dressed like an overworked soccer mom who doesn't have the incentive to look half way decent doesn't mean I don't take care of my—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa", said the brunette woman sitting next to her while laughing. "This one is really uptight."

The other woman, a blonde, agreed smiling. "She really is uptight and testy."

"We were just saying you look out of place. You came and brought your kid to the park dressed in a Diane Von Furstenberg dress and Christian Louboutin pumps."

She couldn't believe they actually knew what a designer anything looked like.

"Now before you start talking, yes we do know our Jimmy's from our Christian's."

Blair blushed, they had guessed exactly what she was thinking.

"Me and Debbie, hey Deborah don't be rude shake the lady's hand."

The blonde woman, Deborah's hand came out and she hesitantly took it, shaking her hand in return.

"I'm Blair."

"I'm Debbie Worthington", she said as their hands parted.

"And I'm Leticia, Letty Carmichael", said the brunette as she outstretched her hand too.

Blair gave a tentative smile as she shook her hand as well and said, "I'm Blair Waldorf."

"Waldorf", said Letty pensively. "Any relation to Eleanor Waldorf?"

Blair reluctantly nodded and said, "I'm her daughter."

"Well isn't it a small world? I'm having your mother make my dress for my ten year anniversary party."

"It is a small world", said Blair more to herself than to them. She had tried to put her mother out of her mind since their fight but talking about her now, just brought out the pain she felt. Why couldn't her mother understand?

"I know you must be thinking, how could she afford it?"

Blair refocused on the conversation and said, "No I—"

"You don't have to lie. We're used to it. Debbie and I are a couple of the select few Upper East Side wives, who actually take the time out to raise their own kids."

Blair nodded suddenly at ease and actually liking these women.

"We don't want the nanny to know our children better than we do", said Debbie.

"Nope so, this is where you will find us most weekends, when the whether permits", said Letty.

"I, uh, I dressed like this because we're going somewhere else after. I didn't want to go back home and change."

"Oh, see there was a logical explanation for her wardrobe. I told you Debbie", said Leticia teasingly.

"No you didn't, you kept on pestering me to guess how fast one of her heels would break."

Leticia laughed and said, "She's right and if you're not careful they will break, I speak from personal experience."

Blair gave a half smile and said, "Thanks for the tip."

"You're welcome, we're a fountain of knowledge. Soon we'll have you dressed like you're going to the gym instead of going on a lunch date."

Blair seriously doubted that. She turned around and glanced towards William again. He was handing the pail to the little girl and grinning at her.

She smiled, he definitely had Chuck's smirk down pact.

"Look at the little flirt. Oh he's gorgeous. I think we just found your daughter's future husband, Debbie. Look at how he's smiling at her", said Letty.

Blair laughed and said, "Thank you, and Deborah, your daughter is beautiful too. What's her name?", she asked glancing at the dark haired toddler.

"That's Bianca, she takes after her father. She has his dark hair and eyes."

"Your son must take after his father too", said Leticia.

"He does", said Blair without thinking. He eyes widened and she hastily said, "Um what I meant is—"

"Hold on a sec", said Letty.

"Robert Jonathan Carmichael, you leave that boy alone, you hear me!"

Blair turned around and saw a boy of about seven releasing another boy from his hold.

"You learn to have eyes in the back of your head. I don't think you've learned that yet. He's your first, isn't he?"

"Yes, but—", said Blair wanting to explain.

"Say no more. We know how difficult being a Mom for the first time can be. We were a mess. Weren't we Debbie?"

"Yes we were", she agreed. "But at least we had each other."

"Yes we did", said Letty smiling.

Blair looked at them and her heart constricted. She missed Serena so much. She couldn't believe how she had acted after everything they had been through together. She just wished she would come back.

"But you don't have to worry. Now you've got us. We'll help you with whatever you need."

Blair smiled and said, "You've both been very gracious. I don't deserve it, the way I acted earlier—"

"It's already forgotten", said Leticia.

"I want to apologize."

"It's not necessary", said Deborah.

"Well thank you very much. I could use all the advice I can get."

"How old is your boy?", asked Letty.

"William is nearly one and half."

"Just a little younger than my Bianca", said Deborah. "Have you been to any Mommy and Me classes?"

"No not yet", said Blair. She had been thinking about it, but hadn't gotten around to looking through all the schools who offered it.

"You really should take him to the classes it helps with their development a lot", she said going into her bag.

"Here, this is the one I go to", she said handing her a card.

"Thank you", she said opening her bag and looking for her wallet to place the card in, but as she was looking, her cell phone rang.

She sighed and just dropped the card in and pulled out her cell phone.

"Must be the husband", said Letty.

"Not likely", said Blair wryly.

She frowned not recognizing the number. She picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this a Ms. Blair Waldorf?"

"Yes it is", she said as her frown deepened. "Who may I ask is calling?"

Blair was not prepared for her answer. It was as if the next minute happened in slow motion.

"I'm a nurse at St. Joseph's Medical center. You were listed as his emergency contact, Charles Bass has been in an accident."

*******************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Don't hate me for leaving it there lol. I tried my hardest to get this chapter out. Writer's block has really taken it's toll on me but it finally has lifted and I have ideas flowing for the next two chapters, so hopefully there won't be a long wait for a new update. Anyways, what did you think of this chapter? What do you think happened to Chuck? What do you think Chuck did the night before? Don't forget to REVIEW. They make my day and if I'm happy, I tend to write faster :o)

XoXo Chrys


	11. Burrying The Past & Digging It Up Again

Lily's Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in anyway, and right now, I'm okay with that. Chuck and Blair are finally together!! Everyone rejoice!!

Chapter 11

"I'm a nurse at St. Joseph's Medical center. You were listed as his emergency contact, Charles Bass has been in an accident."

"Wha-what?", said Blair into her phone, not quite believing her.

"I said Charles Bass has been in an accident, could you please come down to—"

"I'll be there as soon as I can", she said as her heart raced and her mind filled with gory scenes of Chuck all bloodied, unconscious.

She snapped her phone shut and threw it in her bag.

"Bad news?", asked Debbie concerned.

"Of course it is Deborah, look at her face", said Leticia reaching out to her. "Are you okay?"

"Uh yes, I'm fine. I just—I have to go, that was St. Joseph's Medical Center my—", she stopped, what was Chuck to her?

"Oh, it's her husband, it has to be, look how pale she is. Wait right here", said Leticia standing up.

She watched her walk away but she couldn't sit still. She had to get there, she just had to.

She got up then quickly rushed to the sandbox and lifted William out.

He instantly protested, kicking his legs and starting to cry.

"Shh, William, we'll come back another day, we have to go now", she said as she placed him in the stroller.

She started pushing the stroller, hastily making her way out of the park.

"Blair!", she looked to the side and saw Leticia in front of a car. She walked up to her and said, "I really have to go. It was nice meeting both of you. Maybe we can have lunch together some—"

"Stop with the pleasantries. I know the two crazy women you've just met are the last thing you want to deal with right now."

Blair gave a half smile then Leticia continued, "This is my car. Tell the driver where you want to go and he'll take you."

Blair's eyes widened, "No, I couldn't possibly impose—"

"It's no imposition. I wouldn't feel right letting you leave in the state you're in. You'd probably walk into traffic, and I can't have that on my conscious, no, I'll leave with Debbie."

Blair smiled and said, "How could I possibly repay you?"

Letty smiled while taking out a card from her bag, then said, "You can repay me by giving me a call and letting me know how everything went."

Blair took the card and said, "Thank you, I will."

Blair watched as Leticia walked back into the park, then she bent down undoing the clasp of the stroller and lifting William out.

She hoped Dorota was still at the apartment, she didn't want to waste anymore time than she had to. She had to get to Chuck.

Oh god, don't let it be bad, was her only thought as the car door shut after her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair rushed into the hospital. It had been almost an hour since the call to her cell-phone. She had dropped William off with Dorota then came as quickly as she could.

Had she wasted crucial time? She shook her head as she banished the thoughts.

She briskly made her way to the front desk. "Hello, I'm Blair Waldorf, a nurse called my cell-phone about an hour ago telling me that Charles Bass had been in an accident. Can you tell me how he is?"

She watched the woman type something in her computer, then turned to her.

"Are you a spouse or a relative?"

Blair frowned, "No but—"

"Then I'm sorry, that kind of information can only be given to family members or spouses."

"But you don't understand", she said as her temper and desperation rose.

"I understand perfectly. You're a friend, but its hospital policy, we can't release that information. Now, if you come back with a relative or his wife. I can tell you his status."

His status? Her heart stopped, "Just tell me, please tell me is he—", her eyes welled up and her voice broke as she asked, "Is he dead?"

The nurse looked apologetically at her and said, "I'm sorry, I can't disclose that infor—"

"Then what good are you?", said Blair angrily as a tear escaped her eyes.

She stepped away from her and turned around. She would have to go get Eric. She would come back with him, find out how Chuck was, and _then_ get 'Miss Front Desk' fired.

His status, she thought while walking down a corridor. He can't be dead, he can't be, she kept chanting silently. He's Chuck Bass, he was—is too stubborn to die, she reassured herself.

He couldn't leave again. He couldn't, he was supposed to be there for he—for his brother. He was supposed to help her face the social worker, they were supposed to raise Will together.

"He's not dead", she choked out as she was blindly turning a corner. She suddenly looked up and saw a doctor talking with a nurse.

"Nurse McGuire, please prep room 206, patient's name is Charles Bass, we need to—"

Blair heart accelerated and she rushed up to him. "Did you say Charles Bass?"

"Yes, I did", said the doctor frowning at her. "Are you a relative?"

Blair looked away. She couldn't risk him not letting her see Chuck. She looked up and said, "Yes, I'm his wife."

"Well", said the doctor smiling. "I'm Dr. Harrison, why don't you accompany me to your husband's room?"

"So he's not dead?", asked Blair needing to hear the answer, while walking with him.

"No, of course not", said Dr. Harrison, "Did they tell you tha—"

"No, they didn't tell me anything", said Blair exhaling deeply. She hadn't realized how anxious she really was until that moment, and right now, she was too wound up to contemplate the reasons why.

"Can you tell me what happened?", she asked while wiping her tears away.

"He was brought in an ambulance about two hours ago unconscious. He—"

"But is he alright now?"

"Yes, he's awake and alert, no need to panic", he said in a comforting tone. "As I was saying, he was brought in after he suffered a head injury in a car accident."

"A car accident?", said Blair disbelievingly. "His limo driver crashed the car?", she asked almost to herself.

"No, I was informed that Mr. Bass was the one operating the vehicle, intoxicated."

"Intoxicated?", exclaimed Blair. She would kill him. She didn't care. She would add to the injuries he already had. "He was driving? He hardly ever drives. Why would he take the limo?"

"Those are questions you'll have to ask your husband yourself. This is his room, he should be awake, though I have to warn you he's been—irritable", said Dr. Harrison stopping in front of a door.

Oh, he's really going to feel irritable when she was through with him, thought Blair as she followed the doctor into the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've brought something that will make you feel better, Mr. Bass", said Dr. Harrison walking into the room.

"What do you want now?", said Chuck sourly. "I think I've been poked and prodded enough. What I want is to be discharged or a better room. I donate enough money to this hovel and I expect to be accommodated accordingly."

"I've brought your wife, Mr. Bass", said the doctor ignoring his outburst as he picked up his chart from the foot of the bed and began scanning over it.

"My wife?", said Chuck picking his aching head off the pillow.

"You don't remember your wife?", said the doctor concerned. "Maybe the hit to your head was more severe than we thought."

Chuck looked over as Blair walked into the room and his eyes narrowed, gleaming towards her. "No, I do remember my wife."

"Then why the hesitation?", asked the doctor approaching his bed and touching the gash on his head, after donning latex gloves.

He winced then looked at Blair as she shifted gazes from the doctor to him tentatively.

"We're newlyweds and it just surprises me everyday how _fortunate_ I am to have her. Chuck smirked as he continued. "So, _honey_, I must have given you quite a scare, don't you want to come greet me properly?"

Blair glared at Chuck, "I wouldn't want to embarrass the doctor, _honey_", she said tightly.

"Oh, I'm sure the doctor doesn't mind, do you doc?"

He watched the doctor look skeptically between them then said, "No, I don't mind at all. It's only natural that you would want to—"

"See, _dear_, the doctor doesn't mind, why don't you come over here and kiss me? It seems like _forever_ since I've…. tasted you."

The doctor cleared his throat, "Maybe I'll just give you both a moment of privacy then come back to reassess your injuries", he said as he walked away from his bedside and threw the gloves in a trash bin labeled bio-hazard.

"Yes", said Blair speaking up quickly. "I would be grateful for a moment of pri—"

"No, doc, it's okay. This will only take a second", said Chuck looking at the doctor. He shifted his gaze and his eyes locked with Blair's, "Mrs. Bass? Are you going to make the doctor wait indefinitely?"

He watched Blair walk stiffly towards him and his grin widened despite the pain he was in.

Blair looked at him warily then bent her head to kiss his cheek but he was having none of it. He turned his head at the last moment and captured her lips in a swift kiss.

Blair gasped as her lips made contact with Chuck's. She hastily tried to pull her head back but before she could stop him, Chuck wrapped his hand around her neck keeping her in place.

His lips brushed over hers coaxing a response she refused to give. She couldn't give in. Her heart pounded and her hands shook in a tight fist with the effort to stay immobile.

The feel of his mouth against hers had nothing to do with her trembling hands she told herself. His tongue brushed against her lips and she unconsciously sighed as her resistance faltered.

Before she knew it, she was granting him access and responding. Her lips brushed over his hungrily, once, twice, as if two years hadn't passed. As if all the hurt, all the lies, all the words, had never been said.

She heard him moan as his other hand ran up her arm caressingly and reality came crashing down on her.

She tried to pull away to no avail. In a desperate attempt to break free she bit down on his lip, hard.

She heard him curse and pull away.

She straightened and put an unstable hand against her mouth trying to wipe the taste of him off her lips, without success.

She gave him a hard look and he grinned at her. "I've told you before, if you want to play rough, all you have to do is ask."

The doctor cleared his throat again and Blair turned a flushed cheek towards him. Before she could utter an apology for their behavior, Chuck spoke up.

"I'm sorry doc. We got carried away. We usually don't let anyone play the spectator, although", said Chuck smirking while rubbing his lip, "There was that one time when—"

"Chuck!", said Blair not wanting him to continue. She was already mortified over what had transpired. "We've made Dr. Harrison uncomfortable as it is."

"Whatever you say, _Mrs. Bass_", said Chuck derisively.

Blair rolled her eyes and faced the doctor once more. "You were about to go over his injuries?"

"Yes", said Dr. Harrison, "He suffered a concussion, a laceration to the crown of his head—that will be stitched up momentarily", he interjected, "A bruised rib, and finally, as you can see, few minor cuts and bruises. All in all I would say he is very lucky to be alive."

Blair's face frowned in fury. "Was there anyone else hurt? Did he crash into anyone?"

"No, I didn't", said Chuck in a clipped tone.

"No, luckily his lapse in judgment didn't turn into a tragedy. I was informed that he crashed into a telephone pole."

"You idiot", said Blair not able to control her anger any longer. "Do you know what could have happened? Do you? Of course you don't", said Blair not letting him answer. "You never think about anyone else but yourself. What about William? Did you forget you had him waiting for you at home?", she asked throwing his words back in his face.

"No, I didn't forget about William", he said in a dark tone. "He is the reason I was trying to get back home."

"You have a son?", asked Dr. Harrison trying to relieve the tension and stop the arguing.

Blair opened her mouth to answer, but yet again, Chuck beat her to it.

"Yes we do, so modern of us, isn't it? I knocked her up before getting married. Our son is nearly one and half. I figured it was about time I made an honest woman out of her", he said mockingly.

Blair pursed her lips and said, "Dr. Harrison, could you give us a moment?"

The doctor gave them a wary look then said, "I'll be back in ten minutes with the nurse to stitch up that gash."

"I'll be waiting in anticipation", said Chuck dryly.

Blair watched the doctor walk out then she turned to him.

"I don't want to hear it", he said curtly.

"I don't care. You're going to sit there and listen to everything I've got to say."

"Oh, so you're not going to run out this time?"

"Don't you dare talk about running out to me. That's you. That's all you've ever done."

"Why don't you leave? Why are you even here?", he asked tersely.

"You tell me, why _am_ I here?", asked Blair crossing her arms in front of her.

"I haven't a clue. I thought, since I'm so soulless and damaged, you would be thrilled to be rid of me once and for all."

"You may be heartless but I'm not. I may be angry with you, I may even hate you but I would never wish your death."

"How comforting", he said sardonically.

Blair's eyes narrowed, she had had enough. "You want to know why I'm here? It's because they called me. So, Chuck, I should be asking you, why would you put a lying bitch as your emergency contact?"

He didn't reply and she glared at him. "What? Have I finally rendered Chuck Bass speechless?"

"No", he said in a low tone. "I didn't know they would call you."

"If you write my name in the little box labeled 'In case of an emergency', what do you think they were going to do if you were in an accident?"

"I forgot they put you down as my emergency contact."

"They, whose they?"

"My lawyers. If something were to happen to me, you're my beneficiary."

"What?", said Blair disbelievingly. "I'm your, your….you mean I get everything if you die?"

"Kind of makes you wish I was dead now, doesn't it?"

"No", said Blair trying to let that piece of information sink in. "Why, why would you leave everything to me?"

He looked away from her and said, "Because you would have William. I wanted to make sure he was taken care of."

"But you could have just left it all to him", she reasoned.

"No, that kind of money corrupts, I should know. I knew if I left it to you, you would make sure he….wouldn't make all the same mistakes I made."

Tears filled her eyes and she looked away. She hadn't seen Chuck this sincere since she had brought him down from the rooftop, in what seemed like a lifetime ago.

She took a breath, blinked her tears away, then said, "We can't keep on like this."

"What are you talking about?"

"All the arguing and the fighting. If we continue the way we have been it will only end up hurting William, and you and I both know, we don't want that."

"No, we don't", he said. "I want him to have a better childhood than I did."

"And he will, but only if we learn to bury the past and move on."

"Fine."

"What?"

"I said fine."

"That's it?"

"You said you didn't want to argue anymore and I don't either. It's suddenly become old. I've lost the taste for it."

Blair looked at him, clearly shocked. "Well, that's, that's—"

"What?", he teased. "Have I finally rendered Blair Waldorf speechless?"

She gave a half smile and said, "I'm glad. William will be better off because of it."

"I'm sure he will be."

"_God_", she groaned. "What could have possessed you?"

"Well that lasted a whole thirty seconds. I thought we weren't going to argue anymore."

"I'm not arguing but what possessed you to take the limo? You never drive."

"My driver was nowhere in sight and I wanted to get back home."

"But you were intoxicated. You could have killed yourself or worse, killed someone else."

"I know Blair, don't you think I know that? It's not something I'm proud of."

"But why couldn't you wait until your driver appeared?"

"I didn't want to wait. I thought I was sober enough to take the wheel, obviously I wasn't."

Blair put her head in her hands. "What are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you forgetting about the social worker Chuck? She's monitoring us. As soon as she finds out about this, she may want to take William away from us."

"That won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"I've paid to fix the telephone pole myself and I also have a few friends at the forty-first precinct. This won't go on any records."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am, now could you please call the doctor? I want to go home. If I have to stare at these four white sterile walls for much longer, I might just go insane."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dorota! We're home!", Blair shouted while she walked into the living room with Chuck limping in behind her.

Dorota walked into the room with William in her arms. She looked disapprovingly at Chuck and said, "So you not dead?"

Chuck smirked and said, "It's good to see you too."

"Hi William", said Blair reaching for the boy. He instantly smiled and outstretched his arms towards her.

"Hi sweetheart", she said as she kissed him on the head. "Did you miss me?", she asked smiling into his little face.

William reached up and put both hands on her cheek, then promptly leaned in and kissed her mouth.

Blair smiled tenderly at him while her eyes watered. It was the first time William had done anything like that.

"Good job Will."

Blair looked at Chuck in a scowl, "You did not teach him that, did you?"

Chuck gave a half smile and said, "No, I was reserving that lesson for a few years from now, but I should have known better. He's a Bass, having women bend to his every whim is in his blood."

Blair didn't get a chance to reply, the doorbell rang interrupting them.

Blair sighed. "Let's just hope it isn't the social worker. I don't think I'll be able to deal with her today, and what excuse would we give her for your appearance?"

"Mr. Nate and Mr. Eric", said Dorota coming back into the room with a small suitcase.

"Well, my day is just getting better and better", muttered Chuck.

She looked over at him. Maybe it was about time she told Chuck the truth. If they were really going to leave the past in the past, then there shouldn't be anymore lies.

"What's all this?", said Chuck looking at Eic and Nate with boxes in their hands.

"I'm moving in. Blair said you were okay with it", said Eric trailing off and shifting his gaze between Blair and him.

Blair looked pleadingly at Chuck then he turned his gaze back to Eric.

"She did tell me. I just, I forgot. I was in an accident and some things are still a little hazy."

"What?", said both Eric and Nate in unison.

"I was in a car accident", said Chuck ignoring their incredulous gazes.

"Why didn't anyone call me? I'm your brother. I could have been there."

"It wasn't serious", said Chuck nonchalantly.

"Wasn't serious?", said Eric coming closer to him and taking in his appearance.

"Look at you, you're all bruised and are those stitches?"

"Since when do you drive?", asked Nate glancing at Chuck.

Chuck ignored him and answered Eric. "Yes, they are stitches, but don't panic. I'm fine. Why don't you follow Dorota. She'll show you to your room."

Eric put his things down and sat on the couch. "I'll see my room later. I just can't believe you were in an accident, why didn't you call me Blair?"

"I'm sorry Eric. It all happened so fast and he's fine. You should just forget about it and say hello to your other brother. He's missed you", she said smiling apologetically.

Eric smiled and opened his arms. "Hi William", he said grinning at the toddler.

Blair put him down and watched as William smirked and walked over to Eric.

Eric smiled and gave him a quick hug then turned him to face Nate. "Hey look it's your buddy Nate."

Nate smiled and gave Will a tight hug, but Chuck interrupted them.

"Will, come here. You haven't given me a hug yet."

Blair looked at the animosity radiating from Chuck's eyes towards Nate and the urge to tell the truth rose within her.

She watched William walk towards Chuck but then he stopped, hesitating.

Blair looked at Chuck, noticing right away why William had hesitated.

"He's afraid, you still have a little blood on your cheek. He associates pain with blood. He thinks if he goes to you, he will feel pain too."

"Oh", said Chuck reaching inside his pocket for his handkerchief but coming out with a pair of silky pink panties.

Blair looked away as the anger she felt this morning welled up in her.

Maybe it _was_ too soon to tell Chuck the truth, she thought bitterly.

"Well, I have to go. I only came to help Eric. I'll see you all soon", said Nate as he was walking out.

"Hopefully not that soon", said Chuck as he looked away from Nate.

"Nate, wait!", said Blair turning around.

Nate stopped and said, "Yea?"

Blair reached up and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I'll see you later."

She faced Chuck again and met his dark gaze.

She ignored him and shifted her gaze to Eric. He looked at her strangely and said, "Since when are you and Nate together?"

*******************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Hello everyone!! I'm so excited that Chuck and Blair are together, are you?? He finally said ILY, I'm still grinning about it. My disclaimer has finally changed lol. Anyway, on to the story. They finally kissed lol. They also finally came to a sort of truce but of course it's never that simple lol, the past always seems to get in their way. Don't worry, as I said, they will work everything out _eventually_. What did you think of this chapter? Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Please REVIEW!! I would be infinitely grateful :o)

XoXo Chrys


	12. What Do You Want From Me?

Lily's Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in anyway, and right now, I'm okay with that. Chuck and Blair are finally together!! Everyone rejoice!!

Chapter 12

"Since when are you and Nate together?"

Blair glanced at Chuck who was giving her a grilling look then she shifted her gaze nervously to Eric's.

"I thought you knew we worked out our differences. We made up a while ago. I guess with everything happening so fast, I forgot to tell you", said Blair glaring at him, almost pleadingly.

"Oh", said Eric, catching on quickly. "That's good then. I knew you couldn't stay angry with him for long."

"Of course she can't", said Nate from behind her.

Blair turned around and said, "You know I can't", while giving him a fake sweet smile.

He returned the smile and said, "How about dinner tomorrow night?"

"That sounds—"

"Weren't you leaving?", asked Chuck curtly.

"Yes I was", said Nate looking past her towards Chuck.

Chuck gave him a sardonic look then Nate's eyes settled back on Blair. "I'll call you later and we'll set something up."

"Okay", she said as she watched him walk out of the living room towards the exit.

"You can stop salivating over him, he's already gone", said Chuck dryly as he heard the door slam.

Blair turned and looked at him derisively, noticing he had vanished the pair of silky pink panties, then averted her eyes towards Eric. "So, why don't I help you get settled?"

"I only have a few things its ok—oh, yea I would love some help", said Eric reacting to Blair's pressing look.

Blair smiled then turned to Chuck who was looking at her suspiciously. "Can you stay with Will or do you need me to take him?"

Chuck shifted into a comfortable position then reached for the toddler who laughed as he lifted him up. "We're fine, go help Eric."

"Good", said Blair while grabbing a box and lifting it. Eric rose and gripped his suitcase and a duffle bag then started walking out the living room.

"Blair", said Chuck as she was following Eric out.

"Yes?", she asked as she turned around and glanced at him.

Chuck looked past her towards Eric.

"Uh, I will go on up ahead", he said, taking Chuck's hint.

Blair turned to him and said, "You can take the room that's upstairs, third door on the right."

"See you in a few", he said as he made his way out the room and up the stairs.

"What do you want?", asked Blair in a clipped tone when she refocused her eyes on Chuck.

"To let you know that I'll find out what you're hiding eventually."

Blair flushed and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Chuck put William down to play with one of his toys and said, "Two years may have passed but I still know every single thing about you. I don't think there's anything I've forgotten", he paused then said, "Let's see, I still remember how your eyes light up over the simplest things, like, a one of a kind headband."

Something warmed in her but she ignored it, "I haven't worn a headband since Constance", she said matter-of-factly.

He shrugged, not fazed, "Or how excited you get when you shop at Bendels."

"I banned the place. I haven't shopped there in years."

He looked fixedly towards her,"That's a shame. I remember how much you loved it when I got them to shut the whole store down, just for you. You were very _grateful_."

Blair looked away as memories from that day flashed in her mind. She had been so happy, like a kid in a candy store, and what they had done later, in the dressing room…she shook her head as she vanished the thoughts, "Was there a point to all this?", she asked, irritated that he had caused those memories to resurface.

His eyes narrowed and he said, "Yes, I know you're lying."

Her breath hitched but she lifted her chin in defiance, "I'm not lying."

He smirked, "Your eyes still do that thing where they don't match your mouth."

She huffed and said, "What would I have to lie about?"

"I don't know and that's what I'm going to find out", he said while gazing at her intently.

She stood transfixed looking into his eyes. He hadn't looked at her like that since, since…, she blinked rapidly breaking the spell. She couldn't let him get to her.

"I'll leave you to your delusions. I'm going up to help Eric", she said as she turned around and made her way to the stairs.

"Go ahead. Go and catch Eric up on whatever it is you're hiding. I'll be here with William when you're done", he called out after her.

Blair stopped momentarily but quickly continued on her way. She couldn't let him find out, not yet.

With every step she took, Chuck's words kept replaying themselves in her head. He didn't know her anymore, she thought frustratingly, he didn't. The Blair Waldorf he knew had died. She died the day her future went up in flames and he hadn't been there. She had needed him but of course, you could never rely on Chuck Bass, and it was best if she kept reminding herself of that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready to fill me in on the twilight zone I just walked into?"

"Thank you for playing along", said Blair as she put the box down on the floor.

"Why are you and Nate pretending to be together?"

"I didn't want to at first but Nate convinced me."

"Why?"

"Because—because it would keep Chuck away from me."

Eric frowned at her. "That's the least way to keep Chuck away from you. He covets what he can't have, and you know that better than anyone. So tell me what's the real reason, or is that it? You want him to want you?"

Blair's eyes widened, "No, I don't want anything to do with Chuck Bass."

"Other than playing house, you mean?"

"Eric."

"What?"

"You're playing Mom to his Dad. Sooner or later, you're going to end up where all married couples do."

"In divorce court?", she asked sarcastically.

"No, in bed."

"_No_, I won't", she protested.

"Yes, you will. You should just tell him the truth. You shouldn't need anything to hide behind. These games will only hurt you in the end."

Blair smiled at him, "When did you become Serena?"

Eric smiled sadly as he looked down.

Blair's smile faded and she asked, "Did you find her?"

"No, I looked everywhere. I called Brown, but they said she took the semester off. I called all her friends, checked in all her old hide outs, and nothing."

"She'll turn up soon", said Blair trying to stay optimistic.

"I hope so, her and Will are the only family I've got left."

"That's not true, you have me", she said as she took his hand.

He smiled and gave her hand a small squeeze, "And Chuck."

"Yea", Blair reluctantly agreed. She didn't want to argue over him anymore. "And Chuck."

"And so do you, if you want."

Blair let go of his hand, so much for not arguing over Chuck, she thought. "I don't want him, not anymore. He's hurt me too many times. I ended things with him two years ago for good. I may have put it all aside for William's sake but that doesn't mean I will get involved with him in any... emotional way."

"Or physical?"

"Eric", complained Blair.

He let out a breath and said, "Fine, but you know he's going to find out."

She crossed her arms in front of her and said, "No he won't."

"Blair, it's Chuck we're talking about."

She sighed, she was getting a headache. She brought her hand up and rubbed her temples then said, "I'm going to tell him, just not right now."

"And what excuse are you going to give him for going along with this whole charade?, because let me tell you, you're going to an awful lot of trouble for someone you claim to care nothing about."

"I don't care about him", she denied. "And I'll just say it was to halt his advances."

"So there have been advances?"

"A few, you know what, Dr. Phil?", she said changing the subject, "Why don't we do what we said we were going to and unpack your things? Because I've had about all I can take of this therapy session."

Eric smiled at her as they started pulling things out his suitcase and into his new closet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What was she hiding?, thought Chuck as he handed a toy car to William. The moment when Nate had been there replayed itself in his mind, but his thoughts were interrupted.

"Play?" asked Will innocently looking up at Chuck.

Chuck smiled as he put a hand to his aching rib then placed himself carefully on the floor next to Will.

"Okay, let's play", he said as he grabbed a truck and started crashing it against his car.

William giggled and started banging his car onto the truck. "Go boom."

Chuck laughed, "Yes it goes boom", he said smiling at him. William put the car down then went and walked to the other side of the room to grab a stuffed animal.

Chuck tossed the cars into Will's toy box then his mind wandered back to his previous thoughts.

Blair had gotten so nervous when Eric had asked her…then Blair's answer…was that it?, he wondered. Did she not want him to know what the fight she had with Nathaniel was about? Or was it…were they even really together?, he asked himself.

If Nate and Blair had never gotten back together and this was all some game then…his face twisted in a scowl as he picked up his cell.

"It's Chuck Bass, I need you to follow Blair Waldorf, be her shadow. Pay particular attention to her relationship with Nathaniel Archibald, but be discreet, I need to know what she's hiding", he said then snapped his phone shut, not bothering to wait for a reply.

He would get to the bottom of this, he thought adamantly. I _will_ find out what she's lying about.

Will walked up to him while rubbing his eyes, bringing him out of his contemplations.

"What is it Will, you tired?"

Will yawned and Chuck laughed, "I guess that's a yes, I'm pretty tired too", said Chuck as he lifted himself off the floor wincing, trying not to irritate his aching rib any more.

After he was up he reached for William and lifted him.

"Why don't we take a nap?", he said as he settled himself on the couch and laid Will against him.

Will cuddled into him and rested his head on his chest. Chuck smiled then closed his eyes, last night had been wild…he barely remembered it, except…He tried to swallow the bitter taste that had suddenly filled his senses and shut his mind off. Last night was in the past…and that's exactly where it was going to stay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chuck, Chuck", said Blair awaking him from his slumber.

Chuck opened his eyes, momentarily disoriented. "Yea", he grunted out.

"You should go to bed, it's late", she said as she reached for William who was fast asleep.

"Will you be joining me?"

"No", she said as she glared at him.

"Had to try my luck", he said sitting up and grimacing.

"Your luck ran out years ago", she said as she shifted William's sleeping form against her. "You better get some rest. I've told them we wouldn't be coming in tomorrow, but you need to take that time to heal yourself, you're of no use to me in the condition you're in."

"Oh, I think I could be of great use to you just the way I am, care to test that theory?"

"Goodnight", she snapped as she turned around and headed for the stairs.

"Are you sure?! I could just lay there and let you do all the work. I know how much you _love_ to take control!", he shouted after her.

He smirked as he faintly heard her say, "Ugh", then lifted himself off the couch to make his way to his own bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair was reading the newspaper after her breakfast, when Chuck walked into the dining room.

He looked around and said, "Where Eric and Will?"

"Eric left for school ten minutes ago and your maid is getting Will dressed."

Chuck pulled something out of his pocket and said, "As much as you want to deny it, I know you haven't changed and you still look exactly the same."

She frowned then stood and walked up to him. "What are you talking about?"

"I think this was taken at your mother's old country house, if I'm not mistaken", he said turning the picture around so she could see.

"Where in the world did you find that?", she asked disbelievingly as she leaned closer to him to glance at the picture. It was of them, when they had been around Will's age.

"I found it through some of my Dad's old things and would you look at that", he said as he turned his head and whispered in her ear, "You were wearing a one of a kind headband."

She pulled away quickly and snatched the picture out his hand.

"And I was conspiring even then", he said referring to his ever present smirk, and how it was plastered on his face in the picture.

"Yes and I was repulsed by it, as usual", she said as she noted the disgusted look she had on her face.

"Is that so?"

"Yes that's so. I had impeccable taste, even then."

He smirked and said, "I can't argue with that. You did have impeccable taste."

"Of course I did", she said in a self-satisfied tone.

"Which is exactly why I say, you and Nate don't belong together."

She glowered, "What are you talking about? What does one have to do with the other?"

"Because Waldorf, the recipient of that disgusted look is your precious Nathaniel."

"What? You're making that up."

"No, I'm not."

"You can't possibly tell me you remember that moment. We were two years old."

"I don't remember it but I know someone who does."

"Who?"

"Dorota."

"What? That's not true."

"Why would I have to lie? You can always ask her yourself", he said with his left eyebrow defiantly raised, just waiting for her reaction.

She gave him a hard look then shouted, "Dorota!"

Dorota came into the dining room making her way hastily to Blair's side.

"Yes Miss Blair?"

"Do you remember the moment this picture was taken?"

Dorota looked from Blair to Chuck nervously.

Chuck grinned, "Dorota, tell her what you told me earlier."

"Miss, Miss Blair", she stuttered, "You not feeling well there. You had cold—"

"_Dorota_", said Chuck looking at her darkly.

"Was I looking at Nate when this picture was taken, yes or no?"

"It was long time ago, my memory no good. I—"

"Dorota!", said Blair sharply.

"You looking at Mr. Nate", Dorota finally admitted while down casting her eyes. "Mr. Nate try to play with you but you not want to. You wanted—", she said but then stopped.

"What did she want?", said Chuck putting a finger to his ear. "I didn't quite catch that, can you repeat it?"

"You wanted to play with Mr. Chuck", she concluded looking guiltily at Blair.

Blair pursed her lips and said, "Dorota you can leave, _now_."

"I'm sorry Miss Blair."

"Go", she said annoyed as she watched her scurry out.

She shoved the picture back into Chuck's hands and said, "That doesn't mean anything."

"Of course it doesn't", he said mockingly while putting the picture away.

"It doesn't, we were just kids. We didn't know anything."

"That may be, but the fact remains, you always rather be with me, isn't that right Blair?"

She looked into his eyes, momentarily speechless, then stammered, "What is wrong with you? That hit on the head must have done permanent damage."

"No, I'm perfectly fine", he said silkily.

"No, you're perfectly bi-polar. One minute you're cursing me, saying how you want nothing to do with me and now, you're saying things like—"

"Like?"

"Like what you just said. I can't take this anymore, what do you want from me?", she exclaimed wearily.

"I—"

Her breath caught. "You what?", silence filled the room and memories of the White Party flashed in her mind. Tears filled her eyes and she said, "It's déjà vu all over again, you still can't say it."

"Say what?", he asked brusquely then looked away from her.

She shook her head and blinked back her tears, "I won't live in the past. I buried us a long time ago and I'll never dig that down deep for you ever again", she said as she brushed past him and left the room.

********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Hello everyone, so sorry for the delay, but my computer caught a virus and I lost everything, but luckily I'm up and running again and my computer is better than ever, so alls well that ends well, I guess. So, what did you think of this chapter? Chuck changed somewhat, I guess the truce and the accident changed his thinking a little but obviously not that much, lol. I know some people will say, why didn't he say something? Lol, but really, did you think it was going to be that easy? I don't think so lol. This chapter was originally supposed to be longer because I had another scene envisioned as the ending but as I wrote, I knew it had to end where it did, so that envisioned scene will most likely appear somewhere down the line. If you want to see CHUCK and BLAIR'S BABY PIC, sorry I capitalized. It's for the people who don't bother to read my ramblings lol, anyway, if you want to see the pic, go to my photobucket account, under Lily's Will, tell me what you thought about it. I want to thank all of you amazing reviewers, you make my day!! I hope you will continue to support this story. Don't forget to keep REVIEWING!! There might be some Chuck/Blair action in the next chapter (don't quote me on that lol) but we'll see, if you want me to get typing, you know what to do…

XoXo Chrys


	13. Why?

Lily's Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in anyway, and right now, I'm okay with that. Chuck and Blair are finally together!! Everyone rejoice!!

Chapter 13

"So, how has living with Chuck been going?"

Blair rolled her eyes and said, "I have to deal with Chuck on a daily basis and these are the precious few hours I'm free from his overbearing arrogance. I really don't want to waste them talking about him too."

Nate looked at her skeptically and said, "Has he tried anything—"

"Nate, the topic of Chuck is off limits for the foreseeable future", said Blair in a clipped tone as she pushed Will's stroller in _Giggle_, one of the Upper East Side's most exclusive baby stores.

"He must have done something new to get you this riled up."

"No", she lied not wanting to bring up the argument she had had with Chuck that morning. "That's the wonder that is Chuck Bass. He only has to exist for me to be eternally annoyed."

Nate gave a small smile and Blair glared at him. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing", he answered as he let his smile die down. "You know, it's a miracle you've taken the day off. In the two years you've been running Bass Industries, I've only seen you miss twice."

"Yes well, Chuck was in no condition to go in today and I needed time to finish up Will's nursery."

"But I thought you had a proposal due today. You told me it was about a new hotel you wanted to build in California."

"I did, but I postponed it. I'll finish it tonight and set up a board meeting to discuss it tomorrow. I still have some numbers I need to crunch. I also need to finish the cost-benefit analysis I started for the majority share holders."

Nate sighed, "Are you sure you're not taking on too much? Chuck is the president, he should be the one dealing with those kind of decisions. You shouldn't be overworking yourself. You need to take a vaca—"

"What I need", interrupted Blair, "Is for you to stay out of it. Chuck doesn't know anything. If I were to leave it in his hands, the company would be in the red by the end of the year."

Nate looked down then back at Blair, "I didn't mean to upset you. I know how much you've worked. You've not only maintained but doubled the company's revenue. Lily was proud of you… I'm proud of you."

Blair let out a breath then smiled at Nate gratefully, "Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"It's only the truth", he said, then changed the subject. "Now, tell me again why we're here?", he asked looking around.

"We're here to get the bedding for Will's crib."

"I thought that was all coming in the mail?"

"Everything else is coming in the mail, but I couldn't find the bedding I wanted online, so I wanted to see what they have here."

"Well, then bedding is this way", he said steering her in the opposite direction.

They walked until they reached the bedding isle then Nate stopped and crouched down to Will's level.

"So Will, which one do you like? They've got ducks, frogs, bunnies, and lambs", he asked.

Blair laughed as Will looked around with his brow furrowed, "I don't think he can choose", she said smiling. "How about we go for a solid blue", said Blair as she glanced at a bedding set that matched perfectly with the paint color she had chosen.

Will looked up and pointed saying, "Blue", but it came out sounding more like, "Boo", and Nate laughed.

"I think we have a winner", he said smiling at Will.

Blair turned and reached for the bedding set, just as another woman reached for it as well.

Their hands collided and the woman laughed and apologized, "You go ahead", she said as she let Blair retrieve the set off the shelf.

Blair gave a small smile as she noticed the woman was pregnant.

After the woman had reached and grabbed the bedding set for herself, she turned and smiled as she glanced at William.

Blair looked at her and said, "You're having a boy?"

"Yes, I can't wait, I'm five months along. Your son is so cute", said the woman waving at William.

Will smiled and waved his little hand in return.

Blair smiled and said, "Thank you", not seeing any reason to give a total stranger their life's history.

"He must get that blonde hair from his father", she said glancing at Nate."

Nate's eyes widened and he said, "Uh, I'm—"

"I'm his father", came Chuck's dark voice from behind them.

Blair's breath caught then her eyes narrowed towards Chuck. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help with Will's nursery", he said curtly, then approached them. Chuck looked at the woman and said, "His blonde hair was a fluke, or maybe there's something you haven't told me", said Chuck dryly looking between Nate and her.

Blair pursed her lips, fine, she thought. If he wanted to play this little game, she would play.

"We're divorced, I cheated on him, and he's still bitter about it."

Chuck' s smoldering gaze shifted to her's, "I love how you take pride in announcing to the world what a first class slu—"

"It was really nice meeting all of you", said the woman interrupting him. She gave them a bewildered look then quickly made her way to pay for her purchases.

"What the hell was that all about?", said Blair looking at the woman as she walked away then turned to glance back at Chuck. "And how did you find us?"

"That, was me making sure no one makes the mistake of assuming that Nate is in any way connected to Will and how I found you, is not important."

"Nate _is_ connected to William. He has been there for him since he was born."

"Blair, just drop it", said Nate looking warily between the two of them.

"Listen to your _boyfriend,_ Blair, it's the only intelligent thing I've heard him say since I've been back."

"Chuck give it a rest", said Nate frowning at him.

"Or what? What are you going to do about it Nathaniel?", said Chuck sharply.

Before anyone could react, Will's cries shot through tension radiating between them.

"Do you see what you've done?", she said in a hard tone to Chuck, then bent towards the stroller and unstrapped Will, lifting him out.

"It's okay, sweetheart", said Blair soothingly as she rubbed William's back and held him close.

"Give him to me", said Chuck stepping forward.

"No, it's your fault he's crying in the first place, you scared him."

"I don't care what you say, hand him to me."

"No."

"_Blair_", said Chuck warningly.

Will's cries escalated hearing Chuck's tone.

He looked down and cursed under his breath.

"Will you both just calm down", said Nate shifting his gaze from Blair to Chuck.

Chuck ignored him and turned to Will. "William, hey look at me", said Chuck softening his tone.

William looked towards him, hiccupping through his cries.

"I'm sorry I scared you, it's okay", said Chuck as he outstretched his arms.

Blair looked down at William as he rubbed his tear filled eyes then, to her surprise, put his hands out towards Chuck.

Chuck lifted him out of her arms, then held him close, whispering things into his ear that were too low for hers to hear.

Blair watched as Will listened intently, gripped Chuck's neck, then rested his head on his shoulder and stopped crying.

She looked away in annoyance as she picked up the bedding set and brushed passed them, making her way to pay for it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're going to have to talk to me sometime", said Chuck carrying William as they entered his apartment that evening.

"No, I don't. I'd much rather ignore you for the next sixteen and half years", she said and her heart gave a small lurch when she reminded herself of how long she would be bound to Chuck.

She rubbed her temples as she grudgingly acknowledged that she would always be tied to him. They would always need to be in contact because of William.

She let out a frustrated breath then said, "I'm going up to work in the nursery. Feed William his dinner then bring him up to me when he's ready for bed."

"Fine, we'll be up in an hour."

Blair nodded then focused her eyes on Will smiling. "I'll see you later honey", she said as she threw him a kiss then turned and walked up the stairs.

Chuck looked down at William and said, "Was she talking to you or to me?"

William smirked up at him and brought his index finger to Chuck's nose.

"To me? I don't think so, I think it would be a cold day in he—", Chuck stopped himself from cursing and shook his head, "She was definitely talking to you, come on, let's go get your dinner", he said as he tickled Will's belly and he giggled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"William, I do believe you've made a mess of us", said Chuck trying to peel noodles off himself.

Will smiled at him and shook his head.

"Oh it wasn't you, was it?"

Will gave him a sly grin and shook his head again.

"Then who did it, because I know I didn't pour soup all over us", said Chuck taking a napkin and wiping Will's face.

Will pushed Chuck's hand away and grabbed more noodles and threw them at Chuck.

"Okay, that's it. You've had enough", said Chuck lifting him out of his highchair. "I think it's time for a bath."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair was in the nursery putting on the new bedding in Will's crib. She looked around. It was all done.

Everything she had ordered had been delivered and set up in his room. All her planning had worked out perfectly, but she couldn't make herself feel happy.

Living with Chuck was slowly killing her inside. She didn't know how much longer she could take the constant fighting and bickering.

Her fists tightened on the railing of Will's crib. She was trying to bury the past for William but she didn't think that would be possible anymore.

Every time he looked at her she felt the anger and hurt grow, why couldn't she make herself feel indifferent?

Her cell phone rang interrupting her thoughts. She looked at the caller ID and gave a small smile.

"Hey Eric, where are you? I asked Dorota but she said you never returned after school."

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, I was distracted."

"Distracted? With what?"

"I, I was with my boyfriend."

Blair smiled wide and said, "So, you've finally put a label on Sam."

"Yes, it was about time."

"I've been telling you that for months now."

"I know I just, after the break up with Jonathan I didn't want to jump into a new relationship."

Blair looked down, "Yea, I know what you mean", she said then quickly changed the subject. "So why aren't you here telling me this in person? It's late."

"That's just it, I'm, I'm not coming home tonight. I'm staying over Sam's house."

Blair paused, "Are you sure? Isn't it a little too soon for that?", she asked concerned.

"No, Sam and I have been dancing around each other for months now."

"Fine", said Blair not wanting to argue with Eric, he was almost eighteen anyway. "Just promise me you'll be safe."

"Yes, _Mom_", said Eric, then she heard him hesitate.

Blair bit her lip. She could just picture Eric's sad face as he realized what he had just said.

"Call me tomorrow", said Blair changing the subject quickly.

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. I have to go over there to change before school anyway."

"Okay…I love you", she said wanting to remind him that he wasn't alone.

She heard a small laugh then he said, "I love you too."

She smiled as she ended the call then turned around and stopped short as she met Chuck's ominous eyes.

Her gaze lowered as she saw William asleep in his arms, already in his pajamas.

She walked towards them then reached for William but Chuck pulled back. "Professing your love to _dear_ Nathaniel?"

"I'm not going to discuss it with you", she said as she took Will out of his arms.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to argue with you, that's why", she said as she placed William in his new crib then tucked him in and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Why would we have to argue?"

She huffed as she picked up Will's monitor and turned it on. She gave Chuck derisive look then walked past him and out of the nursery.

"Blair", said Chuck in an irritated tone.

"What do you want?", she asked but didn't let him answer. "Oh I know, you want to argue. Okay fine, it was Nate and yes I told him how much I love him, so what. What's it to you?"

"Don't think you're going to go off and get married to Nathaniel then try to take Will from me, because I will never allow it."

"I never said I was getting married to Nate and if I did, it's none of your business."

"Yes it is my business. I'm not going to let you leave with him. If you think you're going to marry Nate and create this little happy family, then you're sadly mistaken."

"Little happy family", said Blair mockingly.

"Yes, like you were trying to do earlier, making it seem like Nate was William's father."

"I never said that, she assumed."

"And you were just going to agree blissfully if I hadn't arrived, right Blair?"

She tried to brush past him but he caught her arm.

She pulled away from him and her angry eyes bore into his. "I can get married to whoever I want. Lily's Will was clear. If I get married I can leave and there is nothing you can do about it."

"I wouldn't try that Blair", he said warningly. "You will live to regret it."

"Your threats don't mean anything to me anymore. If I were to marry Nate, Will would be better off."

"Nate will not become his father. Nathaniel is _not_ William's father", said Chuck with rage in his eyes.

"And neither are you, at least Nate's been there. Where were you Chuck? Where were you when he was born? When he said his first word? When he learned to walk? Because I know where Nate was, he was _there_."

He took a menacing step forward, towards her but she stopped him.

"Don't come near me", she said as she felt her tears threaten. "You can't or better yet, won't answer my questions and you know what? I don't want to hear it. Your life and what you did or do with it, stopped mattering to me a long time ago. You can go ahead and be miserable for the rest of your life if you want to, but me? I'm _tired_. Any chance at happiness I get, I'm going to grab it and hold on to it tightly because I refuse to end up like you, bitter and alone", she said then pushed past him and hastily sought refuge in her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair was on her laptop going over the yearly earnings of every branch of Bass Industries late that night. She pushed some numbers, calculating how much the new hotel, if it was made into a chain, could increase their revenue.

She nodded as the numbers resulted in exactly what she had guessed. They would all increase by thirty percent. She typed a few more notes, then sighed as her concentration failed her.

She looked around at still the unfamiliar room. William's presence was no longer close by to offer her any comfort.

She closed her eyes tight, trying to relieve her stress then picked up her wine glass on the nightstand. She was already on her second cup.

She drained it then reached for the bottle at the foot of her bed. She had brought it up with her not wanting to run into Chuck if she craved another refill, and _God_, how she needed one right now, she thought.

After she had drunk her third glass, she picked up the baby monitor and listened to Will's even breathing. She set it down as tears filled her eyes.

"Why did you do this to me, Lily? Why?", she whispered to herself as tears made their way down her cheek.

She needed to forget, forget everything, everyone…she shook her head as Chuck's face raced through her mind, their last argument, one of many, replaying itself over and over.

If only she could forget and escape...escape it all, escape herself, maybe then she would finally be rid of this constant ache.

She gripped the glass as her hand shook and poured another cup full. She drunk greedily as she tried to vanish every word, every look, every touch, every kiss from her memory.

She choked and started coughing and the coughing turned into a sob.

"I can't, I can't do this, this anymore. I won't, won't, be able to—I'm not, not, strong enough—I can't, I…I", she hiccupped.

"I see you've resorted to talking to yourself. What, is Nate's ready ear suddenly not available or have you finally gone insane?"

Blair gasped and her eyes darkened, "Get out!", she shouted as she put her cup down then stood up from her bed on unsteady feet.

He frowned at her, "Have you been drink—why are you crying?"

"Why am I, am I crying?", she spat out. "It's a wonder I, I, haven't killed my—myself to end it, end it all."

He gave her a brooding look and said, "What are you babbling on about?"

Her head spun and she brought a hand to her head to steady herself. "No—nothing", she said as her words slurred. "Acc—accord—acc—according to you, I'm, I'm in—ins—in—crazy."

He let out a breath and gripped her shoulders. "Go to bed and sleep it off."

"Nnn—no!, Do—Don't touch mm—me", she said as she shoved his hands away.

"_Blair_", he said losing the little patience he could muster after her words earlier had pierced through him.

"Nnno, it's, it's all, all your fault", she said as she banged her fists against his chest. "You! You did it!…me...I..."

"You're not making any sense", he told her in a brusque tone as he tried to stop her from hitting him again.

"You—you're a—a bass—basstard. Ddd—did that mmm—make sense?", she mumbled out as she lifted her hands to hit him once more.

"That's enough", he said restraining her, then lifted her over his shoulder.

"Put, put, mm—me do—down", she said as she struck blows against his back.

When he got to the side of her bed, he tried to pull her off him.

"_Blair_", he sighed. "I thought you wanted me to put you down, you have to let go."

"Nno, I'm not a, a child, you, you can't tell me what to, to do."

His eyes narrowed in annoyance. He gripped her waist and pulled with all his might and Blair was forced to release him but as she was tumbling back towards her bed she gripped his shirt and brought him down with her.

He cursed and brought himself up onto his elbows, "I didn't know you wanted me back in your bed so badly."

As soon as his words were out, Blair kicked him in the shin and he groaned. "I see you still remember exactly where to hit me."

He scowled as he lifted his face to hers then stilled as he took in her tear stained face.

"Blair?", he said barely above a whisper.

"Why?", she asked as her voice broke. "Why did you leave me?", she sobbed.

In that moment, as he watched another tear trail its way down her cheek, nothing else mattered.

Not their past, or Nate, or even their future, there was only… _now_.

He looked into her pain filled eyes and answered the only way he knew how.

He closed the distance between them and captured her lips… madly… possessively…in a frenzied, desperate attempt to make up for the agonizing two years without each other.

********************************************************************************************************************

(If you already read this chapter, sorry I had to repost, I was informed of a little error I made and it irked me, thanks Edwardslover09 for telling me, you didn't sign the review so I couldn't thank you personally)

A/N: Hey everyone! Don't hate me for leaving it there lol. I'm so incredibly sorry for the late update but this writer's block (I know that excuse is like a broken record with me but it's the truth). Anyway, this writer's block has really been affecting me. I had this chapter half written for days now and couldn't figure out how I wanted it to go but I hope you liked it. What did you think of it? Think they will go through with it? Do you want them to? If they do (which I'm not guaranteeing lol), but if they do, would you want a rated T chapter or a rated M? If they don't go through with it, at least I'll know how you feel about it and I can do future chapters accordingly. If you go to my photobucket account you will see a pic of William's new nursery. No one is photoshopped in it, it's only for you can see how it looks. I did originally photoshop Chuck and Will in it but I don't like how it turned out, but if you really want me to, I'll post that pic but I'm warning you, it's not good lol. Can you all pretty please find it in your _Chair _loving hearts to press that pretty little button below and REVIEW?? It would lift my spirits and if I'm happy ideas seem to flow easier :o)

XoXo Chrys


	14. That Was Always Your Problem

Lily's Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way, and right now, I'm okay with that. Chuck and Blair are finally together!! Everyone rejoice!!

Chapter 14

***This chapter is RATED M. Read at your own risk lol.***

Chuck's lips stroked over Blair's roughly, impatiently, already lost in her taste, her scent.

Her lips parted through a moan and his tongue slipped in and caressed hers. She tasted of wine and sin and something else that was uniquely her, something that he had missed and hadn't found in any other woman.

No one but her, only her, always her, always…"Blair", he groaned against her lips. She whimpered in response and his already full arousal pressed painfully against his zipper. Her legs parted almost as an answer to his agonizing ache and he settled himself against her.

Her hips moved and her night shirt rode up. He gave a small grunt as her movements created a delicious friction that wasn't enough to ease their torment, it was nowhere near enough.

He broke the contact to trail open mouth kisses down her neck until he reached the buttons of her silk night shirt. He opened a few but his need to see her overwhelmed him. He frantically ripped it open, sending buttons scattering all over the bed.

He closed his eyes tightly for a moment, trying to suppress his need. He opened them again and took in her beauty. She had rid herself of the shirt completely. She was bare, clad only in a pair of lacy underwear, exposed for his eyes. Only for _my_ eyes, he thought possessively.

He quickly rid himself of his own shirt, flinging it across the room. Her hands raked over his abs and his muscles rippled, muscled he had acquired during endless hours in the gym.

He had done anything and everything to forget. Exhausting himself to the point where her face was just a blur, only it didn't last, it never lasted. Her face had haunted him, it continued to haunt him.

He brought his hand out and cupped her breast, teasing it into a peak until she writhed beneath him.

"Please", she moaned pleadingly.

Her voice was like a catalyst, sending him into a frenzy. He quickly pulled back and rid himself of his shoes, pants, everything was thrown haphazardly around the room.

He turned back towards her, her eyes were darkened with desire, they bore into his. He would please her, he thought determinedly, he would please them both.

He bent and placed strategic kisses on her navel, letting his tongue trace a sensual path down her stomach.

"Please, Chuck", she said breathlessly.

A rush coursed through him as soon as he heard his name on her lips and his unstable control snapped.

He could wait no longer. He brought his hands to her hips and pealed the lacy underwear off her, discarding it quickly.

He went over her, positioning himself. He looked her in the eyes once more, knowing she would probably regret it in the morning but he couldn't stop. She would be his again. She was his.

"You're mine", he groaned as buried himself deep inside her.

She gasped then wrapped her legs around him.

He pulled out then thrust back in, mindless, aching to reach that unbearable pinnacle.

Her long locks were spread across the pillow. He couldn't stop himself from tangling his hands in them while he captured her lips in a painfully bittersweet kiss.

She shifted, making him moan in pleasure and he picked up speed, driving into her again, and again.

"Please, I, I…", she groaned weakly. He quieted her cries with another heart stopping kiss as he pumped into her relentlessly, insistently, needing her to know that this was where she belonged.

Her legs tightened around him and she arched, crying out his name in a sob.

Suddenly, their gazes locked and for one still moment, something indefinable passed between them but before he could put a name to it, he too was swept away, releasing himself inside her.

A few minutes passed.

Her arms were around him and his head lay on her beating heart.

He felt relief, it was the first time in two years he felt whole, complete, but that feeling didn't last. Once wasn't enough.

It would never be enough.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her head was pounding. She gave a small groan as she lifted her hand to rub her throbbing temples. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to face the nightstand. She glanced at the clock. It was barely five a.m.

She moved to turn but found she couldn't. She frowned and looked down and her heart stopped.

She was naked and Chuck's arms were around her. She blinked rapidly as memories from the previous night came rushing back to her, one after the other.

Tears filled her eyes. What had she done?

She tried to suppress a sob as she pulled Chuck's arms off of her as carefully as she could. When she was finally free, she got up quickly, trying to ignore the aches that were a sign of what she had let happen.

There were clothes everywhere. She looked around for her night shirt. She spotted it at the foot of her bed and started walking towards it, but she stopped short as the memory of Chuck ripping it open, flashed in her mind.

Her breath hitched and she shook her head as tears overflowed her eyes, seeping onto her cheeks.

She had to get out, she had to go, she couldn't stay here.

She hastily made her way into her sparsely filled closet and grabbed the first dress she saw, then hurried to her adjoining bathroom.

She locked the door behind her and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was a mess, her curls were in tangles. There was no way she could do anything other than pile it up into a ponytail.

She should have chopped off her waist long hair a long time ago, she thought bitterly as she remembered Chuck's hands raking through it.

She turned on the faucet and threw water on her face, but it did nothing. Her eyes were puffy, her cheek had a red spot where his five o'clock shadow had grazed her, and her lips…she closed her eyes tightly. They were swollen into a pout.

She turned away from the mirror, anger, anxiety, and pain, building up inside of her.

She quickly put on the dress and listened to the voice in her head that was screaming _go_…_run_…_escape_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck awoke and his hand instantly went out, searching for…"Blair", he said as he opened his eyes.

He was alone and the sheets were cool. He shifted his gaze to the clock, it was seven a.m. He got up and searched the floor for his pants. He found them by dresser and put them on.

"Blair!", he called out once again and like the last time, there was no answer. He suddenly got a foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He opened her closet, and exhaled deeply, her clothes were still there but…_William_, he thought, as he hastily made his way out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck burst into the dining room and abruptly stopped as Eric and Dorota gave him skeptical looks. His eyes shifted and there was William smiling up at him in his highchair.

"Looks like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed", said Eric taking in his appearance.

"Where's Blair?", he asked in a clipped tone.

"I don't know. Dorota said she left a couple of hours ago. What I'm wondering is what made her leave without a word to anyone at the crack of dawn?"

"I'm betting she did talk to someone", said Chuck glaring at Dorota.

She looked away quickly then started walking out the dining room.

"_Dorota_", said Chuck sharply.

Dorota stopped mid-step then turned to Chuck, giving him an irritated look, "Yes, Mr. Chuck?"

"Where's Blair?"

"I not know, I wake and she gone."

"I don't believe you, tell me where she is _now_."

"I tell you, I not know", said Dorota curtly.

"Blair wouldn't have left without telling you, especially with William asleep, she must have told you to watch him."

Dorota looked away annoyed.

Chuck grit his teeth, "I'm not going to play where's Waldorf all morning, tell me where she is."

"Why not you tell me why she cry and leave? You hurt her again."

"Wait, she was crying?", interrupted Eric.

Something twisted inside him. He ignored Eric and he said, "Tell me where she went."

"I not—"

Chuck gave her a piercing look and she said, "I not know, she tell me watch Mr. William and left. That is everything."

"You better not be lying to me", warned Chuck.

Dorota's eyes narrowed and she said, "Spierdalaj!", then picked William up and left the room.

Chuck watched her walk out then turned to Eric. "Do you have any idea what she just told me?"

Eric got up from the table and crossed his arms leaning against it, "I'm pretty sure she just told you to fuck off."

Chuck cursed under his breath then reached into his pockets and retrieved his cell phone.

"What did you do to Blair?"

"I didn't do anything to her", he said as he punched a few numbers into it.

"I know you did something, otherwise she wouldn't have left like she did. I swear if you hurt her—"

"I didn't hurt her", said Chuck defensively, half surprised at Eric's vehemence.

"Then what did you do? She didn't leave for nothing."

Chuck took a breath as he closed his phone. "We had sex last night."

Eric looked away and he said, "I told her, I told her that was going to happen."

"What are you talking about?", asked Chuck frowning at him.

Eric sighed and said, "I can't, this—she, Nate."

Chuck's brows furrowed deeper and he got a bad taste in his mouth, "What about Nate?", he ground out.

If she had left with him—his fists tightened into a ball and he had to ask, "Did she leave with Nate?"

"No, I told you, I don't know. I didn't even know that Dorota had spoken to her."

"Then why did you mention Nate?"

Eric looked down and said, "I can't do this, it's stupid."

"What can't you do? Do you know something?", asked Chuck impatiently.

Eric rubbed his eyes then said, "Blair is going to kill me but you should know, maybe then you'll realize what an idiot you've been."

"Spit it out", said Chuck forcefully.

Eric let out a breath then said, "Her and Nate aren't together, they never dated again."

His heart started pounding and a millions thoughts raced through his head. What he had guessed was true, her and Nate weren't, then—he—all the things he—"Fuck!", he cursed as he threw his cell phone at the wall and it broke in two.

"I take it you're ready to call yourself an idiot."

"No", said Chuck, "I'm a bastard."

"Well, you said it", said Eric grabbing his backpack off the floor. "I'm going to school, I just hope you find her and apologize. She didn't deserve everything you put her through."

He watched Eric walk out then he walked quickly to the hallway and picked up the phone, punching in some numbers.

"Where is she?"

He waited until he heard the reply and his eyes darkened, "What do you mean, you don't know?", he asked tersely. "Then what am I paying you for? Start looking, check every hotel, check her credit-card activity, do anything, just find her", he barked, then slammed the phone back onto its dock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was wrapped in a towel on a bed in the Franklin Hotel near Fifth Avenue.

It had been more than three hours but her tears hadn't ceased. She hadn't stopped calling herself all kinds of stupid for having sex with Chuck.

Hadn't she learned her lesson? All Chuck brings is heartache.

Last night she had been drunk, but if she was totally honest with herself, she had to admit she had let him.

She cursed herself, why had she let him?

"Why?", she sobbed to herself. Last night she had been tired, of everything. She didn't have the strength to fight anymore. She…had needed him.

"Why can't I make this feeling stop? When will I finally be free?"

_Never_, her voice echoed in her head, because of Lily, she would never be free of him.

Her tears continued to fall as she said brokenly, "Haven't I suffered enough?"

As an answer her cell phone started ringing. She ignored it. Chuck had been calling her over and over for the past hour. She didn't recognize the number but she knew it had to be him.

She wiped her tears, she wasn't ready to see him yet.

She wasn't ready to see his mocking gaze or the way he would throw the fact that she had given herself to him, in her face.

The whole charade with Nate had been for nothing, she had given in anyway.

Her phone stopped ringing and she picked it up, opening it. It had twenty missed calls, ten voicemails, and eight texts, but she ignored them all.

She had criticized Chuck so much about being bitter and alone and now, that was what she was, she didn't have anyone.

She pressed a number and her phone speed-dialed then stated ringing. As usual it rang then went to the voicemail.

"S", Blair sobbed. "It's me. Please pick up or just come home. I, I need you, come—come back. I'm so sor—sorry for everything. I never wa—wanted any of this happen", she hiccupped. "Please", she cried then ended the call. It was pointless. Serena hated her now.

Her phone started ringing again and her heart leapt but when she looked at the caller ID, it was the office.

It was probably Chuck trying to get to her, through any means necessary. Her eyes darkened and she picked it up.

"Leave me the hell alone Chuck."

"Miss Waldorf?", came the hesitant voice of Karen, her secretary.

Blair gasped then cleared her throat and said, "I'm sorry Karen, I thought you were someone else. What's wrong?"

"You were supposed to come in today and you didn't. I went ahead and pushed your board meeting to tomorrow afternoon, but your signature is needed on the paperwork for the Parkchester deal. It can't wait, if you don't come in—"

Blair rubbed her temples and said, "Yes I know, we can lose a few million dollars"…she paused, "Where's Mr. Bass? His signature is just as good as mine."

"We haven't been able to reach Mr. Bass, we called his—well your home and the maid said he was out. We tried his cell phone but it goes straight to voicemail."

Blair sniffled then said, "I'll be there in an hour."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair walked into Bass Industries briskly, wanting to get this over with so she could continue to drown in her own self-pity for the rest of the day.

Her secretary saw her and her eyes widened then she looked away.

Blair rolled her eyes and said, "I know I look like shit, just give me the damn papers."

Her secretary handed them over and she walked to her office and sat down.

Karen was standing by as she read the papers over. She nodded then turned the page, making sure everything was in order and as it should be.

When she was satisfied, she signed her name on every page.

"Have a copy of that delivered, within the hour, to Parkchester and Holland's headquarters. They need to see it and approve it, so they won't sue us", said Blair emphasizing the severity.

"Right away, Miss Waldorf", said Karen as she left her office.

Blair sighed then rose from her desk grabbing her bag.

"You know, I have spent a small fortune trying to find you these past few hours."

Her stomach tied itself in knots, "I didn't want to be found", she retorted.

"Oh I know that", said Chuck walking towards her. "You didn't use any of your credit cards."

"I knew you would be able to find me that way."

"Or your cell phone."

"I did use my cell phone."

"Yes, you did", he agreed taking out a paper. "But not until an hour and twenty minutes ago, to be exact. When you finally used your cell-phone, we were able to track you down to the Franklin Hotel, but I was too late. Reception told me that Miss Holly Golightly had already checked out." He gave a small smirk, "I should have guessed you would have used an alias, and such an easy one at that, for someone who knows you as well as I do, that is."

Blair scoffed, "What do you want? To gloat?", she said snidely as she brushed past him but he stopped her.

"We need to talk."

"To talk?", she said incredulously, "About what? About how you took advantage of me last night?"

"I didn't take advantage of you."

"I was drunk."

"You were an active participant. I think I lost count of how many times you whimpered _please_ to me."

She flushed then pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"I see you do remember", he said in a self-satisfied tone.

"Last night was a huge mistake. I'm with Nat—"

"Don't try to lie to me. I already know the truth. You and Nate aren't together, you never were."

Her breath caught. How had he found out?

"I don't know where you're getting your information from. You might want to double check with your source", she said mockingly as she heading for the door.

He intercepted her and said, "My _source_, is very reliable."

"He can't be if he's feeding you lies."

"I don't think Eric would lie to me about this."

She stilled, she would kill him, she thought. She took a breath then said, "So I'm not with Nate, so what?"

"What do you mean 'so what', why did you lie to me?"

"How about because I could, because I didn't want you anywhere near me."

"That's not what you were saying last night."

"You're a bastard", she said turning around.

He cursed and gripped her arm. "Wait, that's not what I came here for. I know—I know I'm a bastard."

She stopped, shocked at his words.

"I came to apologize. To say I'm sorry for everything I did and for, for everything I said to you."

She looked him in the eyes, he was sorry, just like before, but it did nothing. It didn't change anything.

"That's it?"

"No, I want to try again, start over."

Her fist tightened and her nails bit into the skin of her palm. "So now that you know I'm not with Nate, I'm suddenly worthy to be with the infamous Chuck Bass? Because up until a day ago, I was a lying bitch and a slut."

"No", he protested, "I said I was sorry. Blair, I know you still feel something for—"

Anger and rage filled her. "I do feel something for you", she interrupted, "It's called hate. You must be an idiot to think I would ever want to try anything with you again."

"Blair, I know I messed up—"

"You messed up", she said as tears filled her eyes. "You say you mess up when you forget a birthday or miss a date. You do not mess up when you leave your family! When you're gone for two years! When you leave everyone who ever gave a damn about you behind!", she shouted.

He looked down and said, "I'm really sorry. I don't know what else to say to you."

Her tears fell onto her cheeks.

"That was always your problem", she said as her voice broke then opened the door, and exited her office.

********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: First off I have got to say, all of you are AMAZING! I got forty-one reviews for the last chapter, so I had to try and get this out for all of you. Now on to the chapter, so they had sex, and Chuck knows the truth, but nothing is flowers and roses. I know you are probably saying why Chuck didn't say more, but Chuck is Chuck. He is emotionally challenged lol, and it won't be that easy lol. I have to say that I added a sentence from the show about Chuck playing where's Waldorf, I don't want people to accuse me of using it without saying anything lol. Anyways, I hope you appreciate the effort I took to get this chapter out faster. If you want me to try and continue this way, tell me what you thought about the chapter, and REVIEW!!

XoXo Chrys


	15. My Baby Boy

Lily's Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way, and right now, I'm okay with that. Chuck and Blair are finally together!! Everyone rejoice!!

Chapter 15

_Two Weeks Later_

Blair turned to William, feeding him the last of his oatmeal. She smiled as some of it dribbled down his chin. She took his bib and wiped him then turned back to her own plate, but stilled as she caught Chuck's brooding gaze on her across the dining room table.

Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed.

Eric looked warily between them, then sighed and put his fork down.

"You know, this has got to stop sometime."

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about Eric", said Blair as she took a napkin and wiped the corners of her mouth.

Chuck scoffed and she rolled her eyes.

"Are you both aware that you'll have to live with each other indefinitely?", said Eric shifting his gaze from Blair to Chuck.

"Oh, I'm well aware of it, though the wrong I ever committed to get a life sentence is beyond me."

"_Please_, would you stop playing Mary martyr already, it's getting old", said Chuck derisively.

"I am not playing the martyr", she snapped.

"Yes you are, I've lost count of how many times I've apologized and yet you continue to—"

"I don't want your damn apology", she said angrily. "I don't know what about that, you don't understand."

She let out a frustrated breath and turned her gaze to William. His bottom lip was raised and his eyes were filled with tears.

Her heart broke as she took in his sad little face. She quickly outstretched her arms, unsnapping him out of his highchair just as his cries started.

"Oh, Angel, don't cry", said Blair as she held Will close to her. She bounced him gently and kissed his head. "I'm so sorry I scared you", she said softly.

Will rubbed his nose and took a fistful of her hair then laid his head on her shoulder. His cries slowly quieted then she lowered her head and buried her nose in neck, inhaling his sweet scent.

After a moment, she straightened and looked up to find Chuck standing beside her.

"Do you need me to take him?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You haven't finished your breakfast yet, let me take him."

"I said I was fine Chuck."

"Will you two ever learn?", said Eric shaking his head in disapproval. "You were just fighting and it led to this. Now you're going to start bickering again?"

"No we're not", she said to Eric then turned and looked at Chuck. "I told you I was fine, so why don't you just go over there and sit."

"I'm not some little lap dog that you can command at will, _Blair_"

"_Oh_", she said through a sigh, "If only that were true, If only you could turn into the dog you truly are then—"

"That's enough", said Eric looking at them. "My Mom left William to both of you so that he could have a happy life, with people that love him", said Eric rising from the table. "Not, so that at age ten, he would need therapy. Both of you better get over yourselves and do what's best for William, because I think this family has enough screwed up people in it as it is", he said throwing his napkin on the table and exiting the room.

There was a moment of silence, Blair looked down in shame. Eric was right. All this fighting was going to hurt Will, it was already hurting him.

"I'm—I'm willing to stop fighting in front of William if you are", said Blair looking up at Chuck.

"We wouldn't be fighting at all if you would just accept my apology."

Blair huffed, "Well", she said in a sing-song voice so as not to upset William again. "If you wouldn't have put me through all the horrible things you've ever put me through, you wouldn't have to be apologizing in the first place, now would you?"

"_Well_", he said in a similar tone, "I'm sure not everything I put you through was as horrible as you claim. I remember a few instances that I know for a fact, you took great _pleasure_ in going through with me."

Blair rose and shifted Will to her hip, "You know what? Your words may have some semblance of trut—", she stopped herself when she saw his signature smirk appear, then quickly rephrased, "No, maybe a smidge of truth in them, but there are way more, too many more, that I would just as soon do anything to forget", she said then turned around and left the dining room, leaving Chuck glaring at her disappearing form.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair walked to Eric's room and raised her hand hesitantly then knocking firmly on the door.

"Eric?"

"Come in."

She let out a breath and opened the door. She walked in and gave a tentative smile towards Eric who was lying down in his bed.

"Where's Will?"

"With Dorota in his room."

Eric sat up and Blair walked towards his bed then sat down next to him.

"You were right. Chuck and I can't go on this way. It's not good for William."

Eric nodded and said, "I was right about a lot of things, like telling Chuck the truth about you and Nate."

Blair looked away, "I really don't want to argue over that again."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No, I got over it after I told you off that day."

"You couldn't lie to him forever."

"I know, I just—", she took a breath then exhaled, "I just don't know anything anymore."

"I think everything will become very clear to you once you accept Chuck's apology."

"That is never going to happen."

"So you're just going to keep a grudge against him for the rest of your life?"

She rose from the bed and said, "I came here to apologize for earlier, not to analyze my relationship with Chuck."

"Then you're admitting that you do have a relationship with him."

Blair's eyes narrowed, "The only kind of relationship Chuck and I have, is of guardians to William, nothing more."

"You told me that before and yet I recall you storming into my room with a mean hangover and a hickey the size of—"

"_Eric_", said Blair thoroughly annoyed.

His head turned to the side and he said, "Oh, look, it has finally gone away."

Blair quickly raised her hand to her neck and Eric laughed.

"I'm, I'm leaving", she sputtered. "It's no use talking to you when you're acting like this."

"Like what? Making sense?"

"I'll see you later", said Blair walking towards his door.

"Probably not until dinner, Sam and I have plans."

Blair turned around and said, "So do William and me."

Eric put a puzzled look on his face and she shook her head, "We'll discuss it over dinner", she said then walked out of his room and closed the door behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair looked in the mirror and frowned. She looked horrible. This, this wasn't her, she thought as she turned to the side and glared at herself in disgust.

"They're Chanel, they're Chanel, they're Chanel", she kept chanting to herself, but that didn't mask the fact that they were jeans, terribly common, terribly lower class, painstakingly not something she would ever put on herself by choice.

"Buhbye?"

Blair turned around and smiled at William. "Yes, we're going bye-bye. This is all for you, sweetheart. I would never be in this get up otherwise", she cooed, then picked William up.

She grabbed his baby bag, which luckily looked like any of her other designer bags, then looked through it with one hand. She made sure she had everything that she would need, and then looked down at Will, "Okay, are you ready to go?"

Will smiled at her and nodded. She laughed and walked out the room, heading for the staircase.

She gripped Will securely and descended the steps, as she got to the last one, Chuck approached them.

He took in her appearance, starting at her feet and slowly traveling up her legs, to stop at her—

She shook her head, "Did you need something?"

"I need a lot of things, but right now, I just want to stare. I don't think I've ever seen you in jeans before."

"That's because I've never worn them", she retorted.

"I'm glad you've seen the error of your ways because they look incredibly entic—"

She flushed, "Please, do not continue, I really don't want to start anything in front of William again", she said curtly.

"You're right, what I have in mind, is definitely not for little eyes to see."

"I'm leaving, I hope you have an abysmal day", she said as she turned around and started walking.

"Where may I ask, are you going on this fine Saturday morning?"

Blair stopped and turned around, "We're going to a Mommy and Me class."

Chuck frowned and she rolled her eyes, "It's a class that helps with Will's development."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, now if you would excuse us", said Blair mockingly as she attempted to leave again.

"Wait, just a minute."

Blair stilled, "What? I'm already late as it is, I—"

"I'm coming with you."

Blair's eyes widened and she said, "No, there is no way you're coming with me."

"Yes I am. I want to help in Will's development too."

"Then find things that you can do with him another time, you are _not_ coming with me."

"You can't stop me."

"It's a Mommy and Me class, Chuck. It's for mothers and their children. No men are allowed."

"Is that a written rule?"

Blair remained quiet for a moment, uncertainty gnawing at her, but opened her mouth to affirm it anyway.

"Ye—"

"You hesitated, you don't really know, do you?"

"The title of the class is—", but he ignored her and pulled out his cell phone.

"Bring the limo around immediately, we're going out."

Blair let out a frustrated breath and Chuck smirked at her, "Relax Waldorf, Will is thrilled with the idea, right William? Do you want us all to go out together?"

Will smiled and clapped his hands.

Blair looked down at his happy face and groaned. This day was starting off as just another one of her misfortunate days with Chuck.

"Shall we go?"

Blair turned around, ignoring his satisfied smirk, and walked towards the front door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There she is, I told you she would make it", said Letty smiling as she and Debbie ushered her, Chuck, and William in.

"Do you know these people?", muttered Chuck.

"Keep quiet", she said in a low tone then put a smile on her face as they approached them.

"Blair, it's been so long and look, you didn't dress like you were going to a soiree this time", said Letty while kissing her on the cheek.

Her face reddened then Chuck laughed and she gave him an irritated look.

"Hi Deborah", said Blair as Deborah leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek too.

"William, look how big you've gotten in just a couple of weeks", said Debbie smiling at the boy. William waved his hand in acknowledgement then looked around the room curiously.

"And who might this handsome man be?", said Letty shifting her gaze from Blair to Chuck.

Chuck grinned and leaned forward, "I'm Chuck Bass, it's a pleasure to meet you ladies."

"Ugh", said Blair as she looked around the room and every woman's eyes gravitated in his direction.

"Bass? Bass the billionaire, Chuck Bass?"

"Well", said Chuck in a smooth tone, "I won't boast about my net worth but—"

"_Oh please_", said Blair rolling her eyes.

"So how do you know Blair?", asked Debbie.

"Isn't that obvious Deborah? He's the husband, and by the looks of it, they've had a disagreement", said Letty.

Blair's eyes widened, she had forgotten that she was going to explain her situation to them today.

"No, I—"

"What my _wife _is trying to say", said Chuck as his gleaming eyes turned onto her, "—Is that yes, we've had a little _tiff_ and she's still mad at me. I've apologized countless times to no avail", he paused in an overly dramatic display of helplessness, "Would any of you ladies take pity on me and tell me what I have to do to get in her good graces again?"

Her face contorted into a scowl and she tried to take deep breaths, so as not to scare William or any of the other toddlers around.

"Buy her jewelry!", came a shout from behind.

Chuck leaned to the side and smirked, "Thanks, but I've tried that. I got her a tennis bracelet from _Tiffany's _and she threw it in my face."

"Get her chocolates!", came another shout.

Chuck snapped his eyes in that direction and said, "I've tried that too, but alas, not even lady Godiva could sweeten her towards me."

"Tell her how much you—"

"Thank you! Thanks, that's enough suggestions for one day", said Blair brusquely.

"Ouch, whatever you did, must have been bad", said Leticia to Chuck.

"When is the class starting?", interrupted Blair.

"Not for another ten minutes", said Deborah.

Blair frowned and turned to Letty, "But you told me it was at—"

"I know what I told you. I also know how hectic it is for first time mothers. I thought if I lied, with the time difference, you'd just make it", she said teasingly, "And by the looks of it, I was right."

"You didn't have to lie to get me here on time", said Blair giving her a half smile.

"Okay, well, we'll just see for the next time, now won't we?"

Blair smiled and Deborah said, "Let's sit over here", while motioning towards some chairs.

They all sat down, but every eye was still on them, or rather on Chuck, she thought annoyingly.

"Let William down, Bianca is over there by the blocks", said Deborah, pointing to her cute pigtailed toddler across the room.

Blair put William down and pointed towards Bianca, but she wasn't sure if he understood.

"I think I may have to take him."

William smirked up at her then ran towards Bianca.

"See, you never need to tell a Bass how to find a woman."

"No, how to commit to one is where they lack", said Blair cynically.

Chuck's eyes bore into hers and the tension radiated between them.

Deborah interrupted in an attempt to ease it, "So, Chuck, you're looking well after your accident."

Chuck broke their glaring match and turned to Debbie, "Yes, it was nothing, just minor bumps and bruises."

"Unfortunately", said Blair under her breath.

"Come on Blair, go easy on him. If I weren't married, I would gladly take him off your hands", she joked.

"_Letty_", said Deborah mortified.

"And I would come willingly, I assure you", said Chuck seductively.

"You're more than welcome to him anyway", said Blair sardonically.

"I wouldn't say that so loudly Blair, there are many salivating women around", said Leticia.

As if on cue, all eyes went back to Chuck. It seemed like every woman was glaring appreciatively at him. Well, you know what?, she thought, they could have him.

"I can't take this anymore."

"Don't worry Blair, these women are just not used to having a male over the age of five attend this class", said Debbie soothingly. "They'll get over—"

"We're not married", said Blair abruptly.

Chuck looked at her darkly but she ignored him and went on to tell them the abridged version of how they had ended up raising William together.

"Well", said Letty after she had taken everything in, "It's an admirable thing what both of you are doing."

"Thank you", said Blair glancing at William.

Suddenly, a fortyish woman in a ponytail and colorful clothes came into the room holding a box.

She smiled and said, "Welcome Mommies—oh and a daddy, that's new", she said grinning at Chuck.

"Today is going to be a very fun day. We're going to create instruments out of household items and let your children discover the joys of music by making their own", she said enthusiastically.

"I guess I'm going to be leaving here with a headache", said Letty, just as the instructor started talking again.

"Today your children will learn what it is to march to the beat of their own drum, so please, everyone gather around. Come into our loving inner circle."

"Is she for real?", said Chuck mockingly.

"You could always leave", said Blair as she started walking.

"Blair you really can't send away our only source of entertainment", said Letty.

Chuck smiled, Blair shook her head and frowned as it dawned on her, "Letty, why are you here? Both of your children are too old for this class."

Deborah laughed and Letty grinned at Blair, "I was waiting for you to figure that one out. I like to help Tabitha over there", she said referring to the instructor, "With her classes every now and again."

"But—"

"Before you ask why, it's because I have to, somebody has to bring my sister out of the clouds and back to reality."

"She's your—", started Blair.

"Yes, my older sister Tabitha, God love her."

Blair laughed as she walked in William's direction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me again why we're making these useless things?"

Blair bit her tongue, not wanting to lash out at him in front of everyone, "We're making them for William."

"I thought the kids were supposed to be making it themselves."

"For the hundredth time, it's a Mommy and Me class, in other words, mother's assist, and anyway, Will is too young to do this on his own."

"There it's done", he said in a clipped tone as he put the handmade drum on the table.

"Congratulations, do you want a medal? Should I get Tabitha to write your name right under William's and place a gold star next to it?"

His eyes narrowed in annoyance and he looked away, "Where's Will?"

"He's over there with Bianca", she said, not looking up.

"No, he isn't."

She put down the half done maraca and turned in her seat.

Her eyes went in every direction but Will wasn't anywhere in the room.

Her heart started racing as she looked over at Letty and Debbie, "Have you seen William?"

The both looked up and their eyes too roamed the entire room.

"I don't know", said Debbie, "He was just with Bianca a few minutes ago", she said getting agitated as well.

"_Oh God_", said Blair standing up, "William!", she shouted.

"Oh my", said Tabitha ringing a bell, "Okay class one of our flock has flown the coup, we need to help find him."

"He's not a damn bird", said Blair vehemently as tears filled her eyes.

"Blair, calm down, we'll find him", said Chuck putting his arm around her shoulders.

She brushed Chuck's hand off her and started making her way towards the door as anxiety quickly built up in her.

"Blair, wait for me", said Chuck as he caught up and followed her out the door.

"Will!", Chuck shouted through the long deserted hallway.

"William!", she screamed as tears spilled onto her cheeks. Her breath was coming in shallow gasps, her heart was beating out of her chest.

_This can't be happening to me. _

"Chuck", said Blair through a sob, "Call the police."

A bleak look plastered itself on his face and he pulled her into his arms. For once, she let him as she used his suit jacket to drown out her cries.

She heard him open his cell phone and begin to dial, but all of a sudden they heard cries, William's cries.

Blair lifted her head up from Chuck's chest and watched as a woman appeared carrying a crying William, from what looked like the staircase.

"Will!", shouted Blair as she ran towards the woman.

"Is that your Mommy?", the lady asked as she tried to soothe William.

Will's cries escalated as he saw Blair and his little arms reached out to her.

"William", she choked in relief as she pulled Will into her arms, holding him close. She vaguely noticed that Chuck had caught up and was next to her, but she only had eyes for Will at the moment.

Blair looked at Will, and caressed his face, wiping his tears in the process. William returned her gaze.

"Mama", he hiccupped as he brought his hands to her face.

Blair's heart stopped and her eyes flooded again.

It was wrong, but all she could think of at that very moment was, _my baby boy_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The limo ride home was silent.

William was asleep in Chuck's arms. Neither one of them wanted to say anything.

The limo came to a stop, and their door opened.

Blair followed Chuck out of the car. She closed her eyes momentarily and rubbed her temples, this day had been one of the worse days of her life.

She let out a breath and followed Chuck into the building.

"Dorota, we're home!", said Blair as they entered the apartment.

Dorota quickly appeared with an anxious look on her face.

Blair frowned, she could not take anything more going wrong that day.

"What is it?"

"Miss Blair, you have visitor", she said and pointed in the direction of the living room.

Blair walked into the living room and her breath caught.

"Hello Miss Waldorf, I'm sure you haven't forgotten about me", said the woman smiling.

"No", said Blair when she found her voice again, "How could I forget you Ms. Geller, you're our social worker."

********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry, that's where I'll have to leave it. Okay everyone, on to some serious talk that I would much rather not have to talk about, but it's necessary. I have a back condition that will most likely require surgery, and if it does, it means no updates for a while. I was fine up until a few days ago, but now it's not looking so good, so I want you all to bear with me and stick with the story. I'm sorry for this but I promise I will be back to update the story as soon as I can, I just had to let you all know. So, in your reviews tell me if you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think or what you want to happen next. If you're wondering about Nate, he will be mentioned in the next chapter, when it gets done. Please review, I tried so hard to get this out for all of you and it would really make me feel better…

XoXo Chrys


	16. Hurt

Lily's Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way, and right now, I'm okay with that. Chuck and Blair are finally together!! Everyone rejoice!!

Chapter 16

"Hello Miss Waldorf, I'm sure you haven't forgotten about me", said the woman smiling.

"No", said Blair when she found her voice again, "How could I forget you Ms. Geller, you're our social worker."

She nodded formally and said, "I'm glad to hear it. I trust you took care of everything I—"

"Everything you wanted done was done", said Chuck in a clipped tone as he entered the living room.

Patricia's eyes shifted towards Chuck, "Mr. Bass, so good to see you again."

"I would like to say the feeling is mutual", said Chuck condescendingly, "But I can't muster up the incentive to lie straight to your face."

"_Chuck_", said Blair in a warning.

"Oh wait, maybe I can—"

"Chuck!"

"I can't tell you how very pleased I am to be honored with your presence again Ms. Geller", he said, offering his hand out with a mocking look on his face.

Blair's eyes widened, "Ms. Geller, I apologize, Charles didn't—"

"It's alright Ms. Waldorf, he was merely expressing his views", said Patricia, "Just as I'm about to", she said as she shifted her gaze and glared at Chuck, "I see you've still not quite grasped the fact that I hold William's fate in my hands. I would cease from making those tasteless comments if I were you Mr. Bass, because otherwise, I don't see things playing out in your favor."

Chuck's eyes darkened and he took a step in the social workers direction but Blair held him back, gripping his wrist.

"Ms. Geller, we know full well the importance of these visits, Charles is just anxious with the whole situation and doesn't measure his words adequately", said Blair glaring at Chuck.

Chuck let out a tight breath and rotated his wrist, lacing their hands together. He looked into her eyes intently then turned to face the social worker.

"She's right, I apologize Ms. Geller, I'll learn to develop some tact in the future", he said trying to sound as sincere as possible.

Blair's breath hitched as she looked down at their intertwined hands. Her heart accelerated as she tried to pry herself away from Chuck to no avail.

There was a moment of silence then Patricia spoke, "I see you both have taken on the role of parents literally", she said observing them.

Chuck smirked, "Well—"

"No", said Blair hastily as she finally managed to free her hand. She looked at him irritably then said, "It's not what you think, Charles and I are—", but her voice died on her lips, she didn't know, she had never known.

"What are we Blair?", asked Chuck as his eyes bore into hers.

Anger built in her, she had asked him that very question countless times in the past but he could never give her an answer.

Her eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips, then faced the social worker. "Charles and I are William's guardians, nothing more."

Patricia looked skeptically between the two then said, "Let's see if that fact will remain, show me what you've done."

Blair gave Chuck a last pressing look then turned to Ms. Geller, "I'm certain you remember the way", she said as she outstretched her arm, motioning towards the stairs.

—

"Well it seems you've managed to get everything up to code", said the social worker as they exited the nursery where William slept soundly.

"As we assured you a few weeks ago", said Blair plastering an obligatory smile on her face.

"Now that we've established our home meets your standards, I'm sure this is the last we'll be seeing of each other", said Chuck grinning sarcastically towards Patricia.

Blair frowned and grabbed his hand, twisting his fingers back.

Chuck groaned and grit his teeth to mask the pain, and said, "Much to our dismay, of course", then pulled his hand away with a scowl upon his face.

The social worker's eyes narrowed towards Chuck as she held her note pad closer to her, "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news—"

"Clearly", said Chuck under his breath while flexing his injured hand.

"You—you were saying?", Blair rushed out, trying to get the social worker to leave before Chuck went and ruined everything.

Ms. Geller paused looking from Blair to Chuck less than pleased, "I was saying, that although everything is up to code, I still need to keep monitoring you."

"For how long?", asked Chuck with no qualms about his rudeness.

"Until I deem it necessary, Mr. Bass", said the social worker curtly.

Blair let out a small sigh then said, "We understand completely."

"Speak for yourself."

Blair opened her mouth to counter his comment, but they were interrupted by William's voice blasting through the monitor.

Blair quickly turned to the social worker and said, "Ms. Geller is there anything else you need to inspect, or ask us, because we—"

"I'm done for now", she said placing her notes inside her bag, "But I'll be returning at a later date."

William's cries continued and she looked from the social worker to Chuck warily. "I'm going to see to William. _Charles_, would you please escort Ms. Geller out?", she said as she glared at him, silently cautioning him to be civil.

"As you wish, _Blair_", said Chuck turning to Patricia, "Please, Ms. Geller", he said in an excessively charming tone, "After you", he concluded, proceeding her towards the stairs.

—

Blair walked into the nursery and closed the door behind her. "It's alright sweetheart, I'm here now", said Blair turning around smiling but her smile quickly faded as she looked in horror as Will climbed out of his crib.

"No!", shouted Blair as she ran towards him, falling back as she caught him just before he hit the floor.

She let out a deep breath as William sat up on her smiling cheerfully. "You're going to end up giving me grey hair, aren't you?", she said, but couldn't help but grin at his happy face.

She sobered and tried her best to look displeased with him, "William, you do not climb out of your crib, that's a no-no."

He smiled wide and leaned forward, placing a wet kiss on her nose, "Mama, play?"

Blair bit her bottom lip and looked away, trying hard not to let that _word_ affect her. She had to put a stop to it, she thought as she sat up, placing Will on the floor next to her. She looked around, wondering how to go about it, none of the books she had read addressed her particular problem.

Suddenly, an idea hit her as her eyes landed on William's stuffed animal.

"Okay honey, look what's this?", asked Blair reaching for the plush rabbit and holding it up for him to see.

Will smiled, "Bunny", he said as he pointed towards his stuffed animal.

"That's right, that's your bunny", said Blair, confident that this would work, "And how about you, what's your name?"

He furrowed his brow and stood quiet for a moment then said, "Weeel."

Blair laughed, "That's close enough", she mumbled to herself. "That's right, you're Will."

She put his stuffed animal to the side and looked down on him, "Now William", she said, silently pleading for him to give the right answer, "How about me, what's my name?", asked Blair expectantly.

"Mama", said Will then grinned.

Blair groaned, she couldn't let this go on. "No, it's Blair, do you remember? I'm Blair", she said patting herself on the chest for emphasis.

"Bear?"

"Yes! That's right", she said with relief. "I'm Blair and you're William. Okay, just one more time, what's your name?"

"Weeel", he said matter-of-factly, while shrugging his small shoulders as if the whole routine were pointless.

"Yes", said Blair laughing while clapping her hands.

Will giggled and clapped his hands too, not knowing what was so great about the whole situation but happy for all the attention.

"And me, what's my name?"

Will smirked and rose, launching himself into her arms, "Mama!", he shouted triumphantly.

Tears filled her eyes and her heart swelled as she held him close. That name didn't belong to her, she thought sadly as Lily's face passed through her mind, but all she could do was smile as she took in his sweet face and kissed him tenderly on the head.

—

"So how was your day?", asked Eric over the dinner table that evening.

Blair looked up and her eyes collided with Chuck's, she quickly looked away and hesitantly glanced at Eric.

"Today was…"

Eric looked at them curiously, "What, what happened?", he asked frowning.

"It was horrible."

"It was not horrible", said Chuck trying to make light of what had happened.

"Yes, it was, I thought, for a moment, I thought—"

"But nothing happened."

"But it could have."

"But it didn't."

"But—"

"But could you both just stop so I can understand what it is you're arguing about."

"That, is something I never know myself, Eric", said Chuck glaring at Blair.

Blair rolled her eyes, then took a breath, "We—we lost William today", she tightly, just waiting for Eric's outburst.

"Is—is he alright?"

With a pained look on her face she said in an apologetic tone, "Yes, he's fine, he's having a bath as we speak."

Eric nodded and said, "Good."

"Good?", asked Blair in disbelief, "That's it?"

"What do you want him to say Blair? Everything is fine now."

"It's not fine, it's all my fault, if I hadn't been so—"

"It's not your fault", said Eric looking at her.

"How can you say that? You weren't even there."

"Because it's the truth", said Chuck, "This sort of thing happens all the time."

"And what, all of a sudden you're an expert on toddlers?", she asked brusquely.

"No, but—"

"But he's right", said Eric speaking up. "It does happen all the time, blaming people is useless."

"Eric, I—"

"It happened to Serena and me."

"What?", asked Blair in shock, "When—why didn't anyone tell me?"

"It happened three months ago. We were in Central Park, we let him out of his stroller, and, and I swear, we took our eyes off of him for just a minute and he was gone."

Blair exhaled deeply, letting go some of the guilt she had been holding on to all day, but it didn't help. Just the thought of anything happening to William made her—she shook her head, it was something she couldn't even contemplate.

Blair grabbed her fork and shuffled her food around, "Fine, I can accede that placing blame is useless but that's not all that happened, our day was _eventful_", she said feeling Chuck's eyes on her but unwilling to look up and meet them.

"What else could have possibly happened?", asked Eric warily.

Blair closed her eyes tight and said, "Will—"

"The social worker paid us a visit", said Chuck interrupting her.

Her eyes snapped open and they shot in Chuck's direction. His head tilted towards her in acknowledgement then Eric spoke, breaking their silent exchange.

"What did she have to say?"

"That everything was up to par, naturally", said Chuck smoothly.

"Mr. William! Mr. William!", came a shout, then William appeared in his onesie pajamas running into the dining room.

"Looks like someone made a break for it", said Eric grinning at Will.

"He just missed us, is all", said Blair reaching for William.

"Miss Blair, he run and I—"

"It's alright Dorota, you can retire for the night, I've got him", she said lifting William onto her lap.

"Miss Blair, no I help. I—"

"If you want more work to do, you could always turn down my bed. I usually have volunteers but tonight, they're on short supply and…Blair's being difficult."

"Swinia", spat Dorota.

Blair's annoyance cleared and she gave a small laugh. Dorota grinned, satisfied with Chuck's irritated look then said, "Call if need anything."

"I won't, go rest. Dobranoc, Dorota."

"Dobranoc, kochanie", said Dorota smiling warmly at her then walked out the room.

Blair gave a small smile then faced William, "Hello my little escape artist."

William grinned and said, "Hi Mama."

Blair's heart stopped, the whole room went quiet, her eyes went straight to Eric and she swore he had tears in his.

"Eric I—", she said softly.

"Excuse me", he said ignoring her as he rose from the table and left the room.

Blair groaned as she rose too, she knew something like this would happen.

"Chuck, take Will", she said as she walked over to him.

Chuck rose and took William from her arms, "Blair, just give him a minute, he needs to be alone."

"No he doesn't, he needs me to explain."

"Give him some space."

"He doesn't need space, he needs reassurance."

"He needs you to back off."

"He feels like he doesn't have anyone right now, he needs me."

"He'll be fine on his own."

"Like you were?"

Chuck's eyes darkened, "I know him, he doesn't want anyone around", he said in a hard tone.

"No that's you", she said heatedly. Chuck looked angrily at her but she continued anyway, "Every time something bothered or hurt you, or became too real, you ran. I know, there's no hope for you, not anymore, but they—", she said glancing at William who was playing with Chuck's tie blissfully unaware, "They still have a chance and I'm going to make damn sure they don't waste it."

Blair gave him one last piercing look then turned around and headed for the stairs in search of Eric.

—

"Eric?", said Blair as she entered his room.

"I'm fine", he said as he turned the pages in a textbook.

"You're not fine", said Blair as she pulled the textbook out of his hand.

"I need to study", he said reaching for it again.

"No", said Blair snapping the book shut and tossing it onto his desk, "We need to talk."

"No we don't, _Mom_", said Eric as he looked away.

Blair looked down and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell William to call me that, it just happened. I never meant to hurt you. I—I know I'm not his mother."

Eric sighed and rubbed his eyes, "It's okay. I'm not mad at you. I—just hearing him say it reminded me of—", but his breath caught and he couldn't continue.

"It's okay", said Blair as she pulled him into a hug. "It's okay to miss her. I miss her too, so much", said Blair trying to rein in her emotions. "But I promise", she said clearing her throat. "William will never forget her, I won't let him. I'll—I'll get him to stop calling me—"

"No", said Eric as he pulled back wiping his face, "You're his mother."

"No, Eric, I—"

"I want Will to know and remember our mother", he said as fresh tears filled his eyes, "Because she was a great Mom—"

"Of course she was", said Blair reaching out and gripping his hand.

"Don't get me wrong, she did screw up a lot", said Eric laughing through his tears as memories flashed in his mind.

Blair gave a half smile as her own memories of Lily replayed themselves, bringing a pain in her heart for everything that Serena, Eric, and Will had lost.

"But years from now, when he's older, you'll be there, you'll be real, you'll be, _Mom_", he said shrugging his shoulders.

Blair smiled as she squeezed his hand then let go, "Why don't you come join me?", she asked not wanting to argue anything else at the moment.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Movie night", she said grinning at him.

He laughed and said, "Alright, but this is the last time I'm ever watching Breakfast at Tiffany's with you."

"So you say but you love it just as much as I do", she said rising from his bed.

Eric smirked, "No one is as obsessed as you are", he said under his breath.

"What did you say? She asked turning around.

"Just lead the way Holly."

—

Blair was on a long couch contentedly stretched out watching her idol on a large flat screen TV.

She smiled and looked at Eric who was lounging on a recliner, "Fred _darling_", said Blair.

Eric smirked, "Yes?"

"Why is there such a double standard between Paul and Holly?"

"I am not getting into another debate over fictional characters."

Blair rolled her eyes teasingly, "Seriously though, Holly entertains men and she's viewed as a prostitute, yet with Paul and his _decorator_ it's perfectly fine."

"Still not going there", said Eric refocusing on the screen.

Blair grinned and threw a few popcorns in his direction.

He laughed, picking them up and popping them into his mouth but the mood was broken by the door opening and the hall light shining in blaringly.

"What do we have here?", asked Chuck walking in and closing the door behind him.

Blair's carefree mood was quickly dampened and she said, "It's a private screening, invitations only."

"Well I'm lucky I own the theater, aren't I?", he said glancing at the screen and smirking.

"Where's Will?", she asked.

Chuck waved the monitor in his hand and said, "Asleep", as he sat down on the couch next to her, forcing her to sit up and scoot away.

"Eric, would you please switch seats with me?"

"You know, I'm really comfortable", said Eric settling himself more into the recliner.

She huffed and Chuck looked her way, "Relax, I'm harmless", he said leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"Said the cat to the mouse", muttered Blair then turned to glance at the screen.

She swiftly put Chuck's presence out of her mind and put all her attention on the movie. Before she knew it, she was laughing happily unaware that Chuck's eyes were on her the whole time.

The last scenes of the movie played and she warmed at the dialogue.

"_I love you."  
"So what."  
"So what? So plenty! I love you, you belong to me!"  
"No. People don't belong to people."  
"Of course they do!"  
"I'll never let anybody put me in a cage."  
"I don't want to put you in a cage, I want to love you!"_

Blair smiled and repeated the lines unconsciously, "I'm like cat here, a no-name slob. We belong to nobody and—"

"Nobody belongs to us."

Blair's breath caught as she turned to find Chuck's face inches from her own, "We don't even belong to each other", she said finishing the line almost as a reflex.

Chuck leaned in, his lips coming within a breath of her own, then she gasped, pulling away.

She got up hastily and Chuck grabbed her hand, "Blair wait."

"No", she said pulling away, exiting the room. She moved her feet quickly, wanting to put as much distance between them as possible. She wanted to get away, away from the room, away from him, away from what she had almost let happen, _again_.

"Blair!", he said catching up to her at the foot of the stairs. He took hold of her arm and turned her towards him before she could advance any further towards her room.

"What?", she said, pulling her arm from his grasp.

"You were right, about everything. I don't want them to be anything like me. They shouldn't run away when—I shouldn't have—I was wrong", he said in a jumbled up way so unlike him.

Blair looked away, not knowing where he was going with all this, afraid… to hope. She brought a hand to her head, drawing smooth circles against her temples, "What are you trying to say?"

"That… I'm sorry."

She let out a breath and her eyes lowered.

"I don't know what else to do, I'm truly and deeply, sorry."

She looked him in the eyes and shook her head slowly, miserably, "It's not enough", she said barely above a whisper then turned around, walking up the stairs.

Chuck took a few steps in her direction, "Blair!"

"Let me."

He turned around to find Eric leaning against the wall behind him.

"Let me try and talk to her."

Chuck looked down then nodded. He put his hands into his pockets and walked away with a lost look upon his face.

—

"You missed a classic Hollywood ending kiss."

"Do not talk to me about kissing", said Blair as she sat up on her bed.

"Why, because you almost locked lips with Chuck?"

"Eric, I—I don't want to discuss it."

"Of course you don't, because it involves Chuck."

"_Eric_", said Blair not in the mood for any of this.

"When did talking about Chuck become Taboo?"

"When he walked out two years ago."

Eric sat at the edge of her bed and said, "You have got to let that go and forgive him."

"No."

"_Blair_."

"Fine, let's say I do forgive him, then what? Get back with him, forget everything he's ever put me through? Ignore the fact that he has never once cared about me or how I felt?"

"You know that's not true."

"I know it's not a lie."

"Blair, Chuck love—"

She grimaced and picked up her hand, halting him, "Do _not_ finish that sentence", she said forcefully.

"He does, he just doesn't know how to admit it to himself. He didn't have anyone to teach him how to love until you came along."

"Yes, and I tried, hard, for a long time, and I failed."

"You didn't fail, he lo—"

"_Don't_", she said looking away.

"Forgive him, forget about the past."

"I can't", she said in a rasped voice, as her throat closed in on her. "I can't forget everything he did to me. How he left—"

"But he's back now and you're suffering for no reason."

Blair shook her head, "I can't open myself up to that kind of pain again", she said as her tears welled.

Eric reached out to her but she pulled back, "You don't know what it was like knowing he wasn't ever coming back. You don't have any idea. It hurt to get up every day, it hurt to breathe, it hurt…to _be_", she said as her voice broke.

There was a pause, a silent moment for all the grief she had been through.

Eric looked down and said in a low voice, "If you hurt that much, it means you loved that much."

Blair wiped her eyes before her tears could fall and said, "Yes, _loved_, as in, past tense."

"You know that's not—"

"No", she said getting up from the bed. "I—I can't, I just can't anymore tonight. I'm—I'm going out for a few hours", she said grabbing her bag.

"What? It's nearly one in the morning."

"I just need to be alone."

"I'll leave", he said getting up.

"No", she said giving him a sad smile, "I need to be away from here."

"Are you the one running away now?"

Blair let out a frustrated breath, knowing there was some truth in his words, "No, I'll just be a few hours. Tell Chuck to keep the monitor with him."

"Blair, don't", he pleaded.

"I'll be here at breakfast, you'll see."

Eric shook his head and said, "Bye."

"Goodnight", she answered as she walked out the room.

—

Blair sat, stirring a straw into her drink. This is it, this is where it had all started, she thought looking at the burlesque dancers on stage who were moving sensually to the loud music in Victrola.

She took a sip and for a moment saw herself up there with them dancing for Chuck, in what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Maybe Eric was right, she thought. Maybe she should just forgive him and get on with her life. She wouldn't get into any kind of relationship with him ever again, she assured herself, but maybe she could let go of the grudge she had against him.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect to see you here."

Blair dropped her straw and turned around in her seat, "Georgina?"

"Have I changed that much in three years?", she asked taking a seat opposite her.

Blair frowned, turning, "The last time I saw you—"

"You were assisting my parents in sending me off to a boot camp."

Blair opened her mouth to say something but Georgina beat her to it, "But don't worry B, I'm _so _over it", she said smiling cynically at her.

"What do you want?", said Blair, not for a minute believing that Georgina had changed in any way.

"Nothing", she said innocently, "I just came to have a good time."

"Really?", said Blair derisively.

"Yes, but—okay, you've got me", she said mockingly, "I'm waiting on Chuck, have you seen him anywhere tonight?"

Something twisted inside her but she didn't let that show on her face, "You and Chuck?"

"Yes, crazy isn't it?", she said smiling.

"Insane", said Blair through gritted teeth.

"But I don't want you to take it the wrong way. We just enjoy each other's company from time to time, reminiscing about the old days, you understand", she said sweetly.

"Of course", said Blair as the fact that Georgina was Chuck's first came to mind.

"I know better than to take Chuck seriously. He's always playing games, he loves them, and I can't blame him. They can be really fun."

"I—"

"But what am I saying? You know that from personal experience, don't you Blair?"

"I've played my fair share", said Blair, trying to keep her tone neutral.

"Of course you have, just a few weeks ago Chuck was telling me about his latest one."

"And what was that?", she asked with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"To seduce you into his bed", she said with a smirk.

"What?", she said in disbelief.

"Tell me Blair, just between us girls, did he do it?"

A pain filled her chest and tears filled her eyes, but she blinked them away quickly, not wanting to give Georgina the satisfaction of seeing how her words affected her.

"No", she said in a clipped tone, "I guess it was just one game he lost."

"What a shame", she said with a disappointed look on her face, "He was so looking forward to it but it's just as well that he didn't", she said nodding towards her, "Don't tell him I told you but, he was thinking about having his fun then ditching you when you started to get too clingy."

Blair gripped her glass tightly, thinking it might shatter at any moment.

"I really have to go now. It seems Chuck is a no show, so typical", she said rising from the table.

Georgina walked past her then stopped, "Oh, before I forget, can you tell Chuck to send me my pink panties back? Or better yet, tell him to just bring them to me, he knows where", she said smiling sarcastically. She waved and walked away, getting lost in the crowd of people dancing.

Blair took a few ragged breaths, trying to keep her tears at bay. He had done it again, he had made her believe…

Her tears fell onto her cheeks as a pain so great filled her, a pain she hadn't felt since Chuck had left two years ago.

She closed her eyes, wiping her tears furiously. This was it, she was done, she would never forgive Chuck for this, she thought angrily. She had been so stupid, when would she ever learn?

She went into her bag, pulling out her cell phone with shaking hands. She would get even with that bitch, she thought furiously, but first, first she had to deal with Chuck, she thought as she punched some familiar numbers on her cell.

Her first move? Separating herself from him, _permanently_.

She put her phone to her ear and waited until she heard his voice, "Nate, I need you to do something for me", she paused, waiting for his reply, she inhaled deeply and said, "Marry me."

********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: *Moves away from all the readers throwing things at her, peeks to see that everything is all clear*, lol, Okay, is everyone glad to know I'm back and feeling better? I went to the hospital and they did a procedure but I did not have to have surgery, so I'm happy about that. I can't thank you all enough for all your supportive reviews. You're all AMAZING…On to the chapter, why do I feel the need to remind you all that I'm completely _Chair_ lol. I said to a few people that Nate would be a non issue and it was the truth, until my writing took on a life of it's own lol, but don't worry, this is a C/B story but that's all I will say, have faith lol. So please REVIEW, tell me what you thought of the chapter and what you think/want to happen in the next chapter.

P.S. In case you were wondering, Dorota called Chuck a pig and Blair told Dorota goodnight. Dorota replied, goodnight sweetheart :o)

XoXo Chrys


	17. You've Been Served

Lily's Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way, and right now, I'm okay with that. Chuck and Blair are finally together!! Everyone rejoice!!

Chapter 17

There was silence at the end of the line. Blair covered her left ear and said in a loud voice over the music, "Nate, did you hear me?"

"I heard you but I need you to repeat it because I think you've gone insane."

Blair let out a breath and said, "Hold on", as she put money on the table, grabbed her bag, and made her way out of Victrola.

"Nate, I need you to do this for me", she said as she stood on the sidewalk in the night muggy air.

"Why? The charade is over, as much as I tried to stop you, you and Chuck went back to your old games."

"No, it's not like that and you know it", she denied.

"Blair, who are you trying to lie to, me or you?"

She shifted the phone to her other ear, "Nate, I—I can't anymore", she said as Georgina's words echoed in her ears.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?", asked Nate as he heard her tone.

"No, he—he used me. He had sex with me as part of just another game. He was planning to get rid of me and take Will once he grew tired", she said as her throat closed in on her.

Nate cursed and said, "That idiot", she heard him sigh then say, "How did you find out?"

"Through a bitch from the past."

"What?"

"Georgina Sparks", said Blair simply as if just the name itself was explanation enough.

"Blair, she was probably lying. Georgina is known for many things but honesty isn't one of them. You know better than—"

"Nate", said Blair as she rubbed her eyes, "_Please_", she begged, "I can't spend the rest of my life tied to him. I—I just can't. Please say yes, it will only be for a little while, I promise, I—"

"Talk to Chuck", said Nate interrupting her, "If you still want me to marry you after, then I will."

Blair smiled, relieved, "I won't change my mind, it looks like you're going to have to come back from Spain ahead of schedule", she said.

"I'll just drop the class and be back in the states as soon as you need me to."

She let out a grateful breath and said, "Have I ever told you that you're my favorite ex-boyfriend?"

Nate laughed and said, "Sleep on it, once you decide anything let me know."

"Nate?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"And unfortunately, I love you too, goodnight."

"Good morning", she said to him knowing that in Spain it was a little past eight A.M.

"Bye", he said and she could tell he was grinning.

"Bye", she said then closed her phone.

She put her cell away and looked around, now all she had to do was catch a cab and lose the tail Chuck most likely had on her. As her whistling resounded in the night air, she nodded to herself. She would finally sever ties with Chuck for good.

—

Blair awoke after a horrible night's sleep in a mediocre hotel. She was not going to risk Chuck finding her before she had mentally prepared herself for it. Last night she had checked into the Plaza Hotel under a pseudonym then snuck out through an exclusive back exit thanks to the manager, who was a friend of her father's.

She had caught another cab then checked into the dump she was currently in under yet another alias. She doubted anyone would be looking for Scarlett O'Hara, she told herself reassuringly.

She got off the uncomfortable bed and went into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and sighed. She had dark circles under her eyes and she looked pale. She averted her gaze and turned on the shower. She would soon be rid of the source of her ailment, she thought as she discarded her clothes and stepped into the shower.

How could he have used her that way?, she thought for the millionth time. As she let the water drown out her tears, she vowed, this would be the last time she would ever let Chuck Bass hurt her.

—

Chuck nursed a drink as he stood with Eric in the living room, "Tell me again", he said as he took another stinging sip of scotch, "What exactly you and Blair talked about last night before she left", he said as his anger simmered.

"I've already told you Chuck, multiple times", said Eric reaching for the glass but Chuck pulled back.

"Then tell me again _Goddammit_, because I want to understand why—"

"We talked about your relationship. She's still hurt and doesn't want to forgive you", said Eric not wanting to elaborate on just how hurt Blair really was.

"But why did she leave in the middle of the night?"

"I don't know. She just said she needed time alone and that she would be back by breakfast."

"Well we know that was a lie because it's past lunchtime and she hasn't appeared."

Eric looked down with a worried look on his face, "What if something happened to—"

"Nothing happened to her", said Chuck darkly as he drained his glass, not even letting that possibility be spoken aloud, "She just wants to try my patience, that's all."

"What patience?"

Chuck ignored him as he picked up his cell for the countless time in who knows how many hours, "Give me an update", he practically shouted into the phone.

His eyes closed tightly as he heard the reply and said, "If you don't have good news for me within the hour, you'll be out of a job and not just with me, with anyone, _ever_ and if you think I'm joking…", he trailed off menacingly, "Just find her, _now_."

He slammed his phone shut and Eric looked at him hesitantly, "I take it that means he hasn't found her yet."

"Yes", Chuck retorted, "That's exactly what it means. He knows just as much as he knew last night. She went to Victrola, took a cab to the Plaza, and there, poof, disappeared", said Chuck pouring himself another drink.

"Maybe she just needs time", said Eric shrugging his shoulders.

Chuck stared ahead, not even hearing him, almost in a trance, "All I know is my P.I. better find out where she disappeared to soon or I promise, he's the one who's going to be _poofing_ next and only I'll know to where", he said as he brought the glass to his lips and finally looked at Eric, "Let's just say it's cold, dark, and six feet under."

"Chuck, you're overreacting", said Eric, but they were interrupted by Dorota entering with William.

"I get groceries, you watch Mr. William", said Dorota placing him on his play mat on the floor. She straightened and looked at Chuck irritatingly, "If Miss Blair come home, you call", she ordered.

"I'm not your secretary", said Chuck dismissingly then walked past her to put his drink down on the bar.

Dorota's eyes filled with fury and she opened her mouth to shout but Eric intercepted her and quickly said, "I'll call you."

Dorota closed her mouth and nodded then looked at Chuck and said, "Dupek", in a clipped tone then exited the living room.

Chuck looked at Eric annoyingly and asked, "What did she just call m—"

"I have no idea but it couldn't have been anything good either way."

Chuck let out a breath and went to William, lifting him off the floor. Will looked up at him grinning and he couldn't help but smirk back despite his mood.

"You're the only person I haven't asked yet, do you know where Blair went?", he asked in a light tone, banishing his anger for the moment.

"Mama", said Will looking around.

"Yes", said Chuck smiling, "Where did she go?"

"Mama buhbye", said Will innocently pointing towards the front door.

Chuck ran a finger down Will's cheek and said, "Yes, she did leave, but I promise you, we'll find her."

—

Blair's stomach was tied up in knots but she couldn't give in to her nerves. She took a few deep breaths as the elevator went higher and higher, bringing her that much closer to the inevitable. Soon, she told herself. Soon she would be free of Chuck and wouldn't have to live in a constant state of misery and anxiousness, she thought as the elevator doors opened to the top floor and she entered the apartment on a late Sunday afternoon.

She took two steps into the apartment and was grabbed, forcefully by Chuck.

"Where", he asked pulling her to him, "The _hell_ have you been?", he finished through gritted teeth.

"I guess your P.I. is losing his touch", she said sardonically as she pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Mama!", came William's happy voice. Blair's eyes shot past Chuck and she smiled as Will ran towards her.

Blair laughed, releasing her anger for a moment, and caught him up into her arms, "Hello sweetheart", she said kissing him on the head.

"Blair, answer the question", said Chuck in a hard tone.

Eric suddenly appeared, walking out of the living room. He looked warily between them and reached for William.

"We'll be back later", he said taking him out of Blair's arms.

"Buhbye Mama", said Will waving his little hand towards her.

"Yes Will, let's go, Mommy and Daddy are fighting again", said Eric in a sigh as he walked out the front door.

Blair pursed her lips at Eric's comment but said nothing as the door closed shut behind them.

"Are you going to answer the question now?"

"No", she said turning around and heading for the stairs.

He walked in front of her, halting her, "Do you have any idea what I've been through trying to find you?", he asked heatedly.

"No, nor do I care", she said sidestepping him but he was quicker and blocked her way again.

"Where have you been?!", he barked, fed up with her retorts.

Her breath hitched, but she stuck her chin out defiantly, "You want to know where I was? Fine, I'll tell you. I was planning my wedding", she said tersely as she finally managed to walk past him then ascended the stairs.

"What?", he said turning around and looking up at her from the bottom of the staircase.

"Oh, we haven't register or anything yet, but as soon as we do, I'll let you know where you can send Nate and me a gift."

His eyes darkened and he gripped the railing until his hand turned white then took to the stairs two at a time.

Her eyes widened, suddenly afraid, as she made a run for it.

"Blair!"

She ignored him as she ran into her room, but he was faster, already closing in. In her desperation, she dashed into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Blair, open the damn door!", shouted Chuck as he banged his fist against it.

She took a few quick breaths then shouted, "Leave me the hell alone Chuck!"

"Open the door!"

She calmed down a bit and rolled her eyes, he could just rot out there waiting, she thought as she sat on the edge of the tub awaiting until restlessness overtook him.

"Blair!"

"Why don't you go back to your cave? Because you're acting positively primeval", she said mockingly.

"I swear to every _cent_ I have that if you don't open this door right now, I'm breaking it down."

"Well then go ahead _Hercules_, because there's no force on this earth that will possess me to open the door to you", she said brusquely, not for a minute believing that he would do it.

She smirked sarcastically as everything quieted. She climbed into the tub and sat back, playing with her chain. How long would she have to stay here until he got the hint?, she thought irritably.

_BANG!_

Her heart leapt into her chest as she saw a dent form in the door disbelievingly.

"Have you gone insane?!", she shouted incredulously.

_BANG!_

"Chuck!"

_BANG!_

"Stop it!"

_BANG!_

She watched in horror as the knob fell to the floor and the door was rammed open by Chuck. Her breath caught, he was breathing heavily with a hammer in his right hand and a clenched fist in the other.

Her eyes narrowed in panic, anger, hurt, and fear all at once as she took in his menacingly determined look.

—

"How about we take a trip to FAO Schwarz?", asked Eric as he walked down the street with Will in his arms.

Eric laughed as Will looked up at him, clearly not knowing what he was talking about, "Do you want to go play?"

Will brightened clapping his hands, "Play."

"Okay", said Eric grinning.

He took a few more steps but stopped suddenly as he watched Eleanor Rose exit a car and walk up to him.

Eric held Will closer then said, "Mrs. Rose, it's so good to see you after all this time."

Eleanor nodded and said, "My condolences on your mother's passing. She was so young, it was a tragedy."

Eric looked down and said, "Thank you", then quickly changed the subject, "Have you come to see Blair?", he asked half surprised, knowing the estrangement that had occurred between them.

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact, I have."

"Play?", asked William interrupting.

"Yes, in a minute Will", said Eric then glanced at Eleanor, "You remember my brother William."

"Yes, of course…hello William", said Eleanor hesitantly.

Will gave a sunny smile and waved his little hand, "Hi."

Eleanor smiled, then caught herself and sobered. "I take it Blair is home?", she asked motioning towards the building.

"Yes, she is. I think she will be happy to see you."

"I highly doubt that, it won't be a social call."

Eric frowned and said, "What do you mean?"

"I've come to tell Blair to keep her distance from my clients. I will not tolerate another humiliation on her account."

"What are you talking about?", asked Eric getting defensive.

"I just lost a client today, Leticia Carmichael, and it's all due to Blair, but that's not all, I also got shouted at and called a cold, unfeeling—", she sputtered, but couldn't finish the sentence, "The point is, I will not stand for it", she said in a sharp tone.

Eric's eyes narrowed, "With all due respect Mrs. Rose, I don't give a rat's ass over your lost client or the humiliation you say you were _victim_ to, all I know is, whatever happened wasn't Blair's fault."

Eleanor pursed her lips, "She was completely at fault and I have a mind to sue her for defamation of character."

"Then sue her", said Eric in a hard tone, "But I'm sure your husband will no doubt object. He doesn't agree with how you treat Blair. I'm certain his statement against you will most likely seal the deal in the case, don't you think?"

Eleanor looked away, "Just tell Blair to stay away from my clients", she said as she turned around and began walking back towards her car.

"You have an amazing daughter!", shouted Eric, stopping her in her tracks, "It's a shame you're too blind to see that. I hope when you realize how wrong you've been, it won't be too late."

Eleanor shifted on her heels then continued walking to her car without a backwards glance.

He looked down at William who was wide-eyed, "That's Grandma Eleanor for you, Will. I'm sure one day she'll see the error of her ways", he said then started walking towards the awaiting limo. "I think we need some playtime now, don't you?", he asked as Will's smile reappeared on his face.

—

She stepped out of the tub shakily as he approached her, throwing the hammer to the side with another resonating bang.

"You are not marrying Nate", he said in a voice so lethal it was devoid of all emotion.

"You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do."

"Like hell I don't, you're mine", he gritted out pulling her towards him.

"Let go! I'm not anything of yours", she said struggling as the desolation she had felt yesterday resurfaced.

"You're _mine_", he grated as he took her lips in a rough kiss. She fought against him, but he was stronger, pinning her against the sink.

"No!", she managed to utter against the onslaught of his lips but he paid her no heed as his mouth devoured hers.

His lips stroked over hers once, twice, until hers were swollen into a pout, until instead of pushing him away, she was moaning and pulling him closer.

He groaned as his free hand ran up her thigh, up her short black dress, hooking his finger on her silky underwear.

She gasped and was brought back to reality when his finger brushed her hipbone. She pushed him away with all her might and he stumbled back.

"Don't touch me, don't you ever come near me again", she spat as she wiped her mouth with a trembling hand.

"Why fight it Blair? Why bring Nate between us again? I can tell you want me and I…want you", he said closing the distance between them again.

"I don't want anything to do with you, and—and I know exactly how you want me", she said curtly, trying to pull back as he invaded her space again.

"How I want you is evident", he said as he ran a finger down the V of her dress.

She smacked his hand away as her eyes involuntarily looked down towards his…"Ugh", she said getting angry with herself, but most of all with him. She snapped her eyes up quickly and said, "Yes it is evident. You want me for some _fun_, to entertain yourself until I get too clingy, at which point you'll leave me high and dry, isn't that right Chuck?"

He frowned and looked down at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you go ask Georgina? I bet she could answer all your questions", she said in a clipped tone.

His eyes widened a bit and she saw as it dawned on him. Her eyes filled with tears as his look of shock confirmed her suspicions.

She tried to push past him but he stopped her, "Wait, it's not what you think."

"No?", she said blinking her tears back and looking up at him, "So you didn't tell her all those things? Your goal wasn't to get me back in your bed then take Will and leave?"

"I was drunk."

"Did you say them or not?"

"Not in that context."

"There's only one context", she said furiously.

"I would never have done that. I could never hurt Will that way. I wouldn't even think about separating the two of you."

She took a breath, hurting Will, she thought painfully, not a thought of how his words and actions affected her. She shook her head. She didn't need anything else, it was blatantly obvious she didn't mean anything to him. She was just a tool, she always had been. Someone he could use and abuse whenever he felt like it, but not anymore, she thought bitterly. It ended today.

"Well good, I'm glad we won't have any issues concerning Will when Nate and I get married", she said brushing past him.

"You are _not_ marrying Nate", he said as he grabbed her hand, stopping her from going back into her room.

She tried to pull her hand away, but couldn't, "I'm going to marry Nate and forget I ever had the misfortune of meeting you."

"I won't let—", he started, but stopped himself as he looked down at her hand, her left hand, there was already a wedding band on her ring finger.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her abruptly to him as his eyes darkened, turning black with fury. Her heart stopped, she had forgotten all about the ring she had bought on impulse. "What the _fuck_—", she flinched at his words, "Is this?", he raged.

She took a breath and looked boldly at him, "You know perfectly well what it is."

He gripped her wrist tighter, "You couldn't have married him already", he fumed.

"Is that a statement or a question?"

His hand tightened yet again and she grimaced, "You're hurting me", she said pulling her hand, but he didn't release her.

"Nathaniel is in Spain, my P.I. confirmed it."

"Really? Is it the same P.I. that couldn't even manage to find me?", she asked sarcastically.

There was a pause, tension crackling between them, then the silence was broken, "Did you marry Nathaniel last night, yes or no?", he asked with a degree of anger radiating from his eyes that she had never seen before.

She should lie to him, she thought, but what was the point? She was tired of all the lies, and the games, and the spitefulness, she was tired of it all.

"No."

She heard him exhale deeply, and she rolled her eyes, it wasn't as if it would have hurt him if she had, he just wanted to be in control.

He brought her hand up and she tried not to show how much his hold was hurting her. He looked intently at her then removed the ring from her finger.

"What are you—", but she didn't even get a chance to finish the question before he tossed the ring into the toilet and flushed it away.

"No!", she exclaimed as she pulled again to free her wrist, "Ow", she gasped as her eyes closed shut from the pain.

He instantly released her and to his shock, saw the enflamed red imprint of his fingers on her pale fragile wrist.

"Are—are you alright?", he asked softly, guiltily.

Her eyes opened with tears in them, "Fuck", he said under his breath as her tears spilled onto her cheeks while she clutched her wrist to her chest.

"I'm sorry, I lost my head—I, damn it", he cursed again as his hand came up to wipe her tears gently but as soon as his fingers made contact, she turned her face away and choked out, "I'm leaving."

"Blair", he said looking at her remorsefully.

She ignored him as she walked quickly out the bathroom, past her room, not bothering to stop for anything.

"Blair!", he shouted as he went after her.

"I'll send for my things later", she said as she descended the stairs with one goal in mind, to get as far away from Chuck Bass as she possibly could.

"Blair wait", said Chuck grabbing her arm as she got to the front door.

She flinched at his touch and he let her go immediately, "Don't—I would never —", but his words died on his lips as he looked at her wrist, it was already starting to bruise, he had—, he thought as his stomach turned in self disgust, he had put his hands on her—how could he have—he ran a frustrated hand through his hair calling himself every kind of vile word he could think of.

"Blair", he breathed out, barely able to make eye contact with her.

"My lawyer will be in touch", she said as she opened the door, intending to leave, but a man was standing in the doorway.

She took a step back, not expecting anyone to be on the other side of the door, "Yes?", she asked pushing all her problems with Chuck to the back of her mind.

"Charles Bass and Blair Waldorf?", asked the middle aged man in a suit.

"That's us", said Chuck in a hard tone as he stepped in front of Blair, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man simply handed Chuck an envelope and said, "You've been served", then turned around and walked away.

Chuck's jaw squared as he opened the envelope. His eyes darkened as he read the document, his fingers crushing the paper in a tight fist.

Blair looked at him questioningly as finally her eyes met his without despondency shining through them.

He grit his teeth and said, "We're being sued for William's custody."

"What?", she said as her heart started pounding and her breath quickened, "By who?", she asked.

He looked down at the paper again and said, "Cece Rhodes."

********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Dunn Dunn Dunnn, what happens now? I stayed up all night finishing this chapter, so I hope you all appreciate it lol. What did you think of it? Yes, Chuck was a brute to Blair but he was jealous, not that that's any excuse, but anyway, he is very remorseful as you can already tell. Also I hope you will all like the fact that Chuck's softer side will be coming out in subsequent chapters. Also if you want to see a PIC of Blair in the tub with the wedding ring on, follow the link on my profile. Before I forget, Dorota called Chuck an asshole lol. Don't forget to REVIEW!!

P.S. I try to reply to everyone's review as best I can, so if you want my reply make sure to leave a signed review!

XoXo Chrys


	18. I Tell Them

Lily's Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way, and right now, I'm okay with that. Chuck and Blair are finally together!! Everyone rejoice!!

Chapter 18

_**Three Weeks Later**_

She never thought she would ever need to step foot in a courtroom, then again, she never thought she would do many of the things she had done in the last two years, not to mention all the things she had done in the last two months.

Blair sighed as she put the last button in place on her red suit. She walked over to the vanity and sat down to put on her Yves Saint Laurent pumps then turned to the picture frame that was placed on the table.

She ran her finger over the edge of it as she bit her bottom lip to keep from getting misty eyed. It was a picture of her and Lily right before Chuck had left, right before Bart's death, right before everything that had changed her life had happened.

"Why would Cece do this to us?", she whispered. She shook her head, that question was pointless. She and Eric had agonized over it for weeks and they had yet to come up with a plausible explanation. It didn't help that Cece had been less than forthcoming, she had refused to see any of them until the trial.

The trial, just the thought of it made her stomach tie up in knots. She could not lose Will, she just couldn't. Chuck had done everything he could to stop Cece but his attempts had been futile.

She inhaled deeply thinking about Chuck. They hadn't really spoken much since the day they had gotten—since he had—she exhaled looking at her wrist. The bruise had almost disappeared but there was still a slight discoloration. Since then he had been very reserved around her. Only speaking to her when necessary and when he did, it was reluctantly, almost afraid to look her in the eyes.

She ran a hand through her long straightened locks. She should be happy about it, she told herself. She had agreed to stay only if he did just that but why didn't it make her feel any better?

She groaned, why should she feel like the one at fault? He deserved it and more, she thought as he mind went back to that afternoon. She would never admit to him that what had brought tears to her eyes hadn't been the pain, but the tenderness in his voice and the warmth in his eyes after he had released her.

She looked away from the frame and banished her thoughts, opening a drawer in her vanity. She rummaged through in search of her multi-layer pearl bracelet. She wanted it to cover her wrist, she didn't want to take any chances even though the bruise was barely noticeable.

There was a knock on her door, "Come in", she called out, expecting it to be Eric.

"Are you ready to leave?"

Her eyes shot up to see Chuck standing next to her, "Almost", she breathed out as she avoided meeting his gaze and finally found her bracelet.

"I have something for you."

She looked up at him as her defenses went up again, "I've already told you, I don't want anything from you."

"It's not expensive."

"I don't care", she said looking up at him with an irritated look upon her face.

Chuck looked down and brought a square box out from behind his back, "I just thought you needed a reminder of…_before_, especially today."

She pursed her lips but took the box out of his hand and opened it anyway. Her breath caught, it was a headband. It was beautiful, white, with lines and lines of tiny diamonds that sparkled in the sunlight streaming through her window.

"I thought you said it wasn't expensive."

"It's not, at least not to me."

She snapped the box shut and pushed it in his direction, "I don't wear headbands anymore, I've told you that more than once as well."

"Maybe today you'll reconsider", he said taking the box and placing it on her vanity. He crouched down and looked into her eyes, "I really am sorry."

"I don't want to hear it", she said as she moved to get up from the bench but he grabbed her left hand, halting her.

Her heart leapt, it was the first physical contact they had had since the incident.

Chuck pulled her arm towards him, not forcefully, more with determination. She tried to pull back but he didn't let her. Her eyes widened as she watched him bend his head and kiss what was left of the bruise.

Her eyes closed momentarily then opened to find his staring back at her.

"I never meant to hurt you."

She pulled her arm back as panic rose in her, she couldn't show weakness around him, he would simply use her again, "Which time?", she retorted.

He let out a dejected breath then straightened, "The limo will be waiting when you're ready", he said then walked silently out of her room.

—

Blair opened the nursery door slowly and smiled as she leaned against the doorframe. William was on the rug playing with a few stuffed animals. She just stood there and watched him for a moment. He was so beautiful, she thought. He shouldn't have to be put in the middle of any of this.

"Will", said Blair softly.

William looked up and a smile lit up his face, "Hi Mama", came his small sweet voice.

Tears filled her eyes, "Hello Angel", she said as she bent her knees and outstretched her arms.

William instantly rose and ran towards her. She caught him up and held him close. She kissed his head and rested her cheek against his, "You're still too little to understand just how much I love you", she whispered to him.

"Mama", said William pulling away. He turned his head and pointed to his stuffed animal, "Bunny, play?"

Blair took a breath, reining her tears back, she would love nothing more than to just simply sit there with him and play, to have it all disappear.

She walked into the room and placed William on the floor, "I can't play now, but I promise you I'll be back very soon and we'll play then."

She took his small hand in hers and said, "Bye Will."

"Buhbye Mama", said William easily, oblivious to the fact that his life could change with the decision of one judge.

Blair smiled and just as she was about to rise, William leaned forward and placed a wet kiss on her cheek.

Blair gave a choked laugh as she caressed his face, "Be good for Dorota, okay?"

William smirked towards her and she grinned through her unshed tears. She knew that smirk, Chuck's smirk, Dorota would be in for a handful that day.

She rose and took the hardest few steps she had ever had to take in her life as she walked out of the nursery leaving William behind, playing blissfully unaware of how his fate hung in the balance.

—

Blair descended the steps and stopped short. Her mother was waiting in the foyer. She did not need this today, she thought. Presently, her sanity was precarious at best.

"Mother, if you have come to tell me to hand over custody of William to Cece, then you have wasted your time", said Blair walking up to her.

Her mother looked down and gripped her bag tighter to her. Blair frowned, her mother looked nervous, reticent.

"Mom?"

"I've—I've come to apologize."

Blair stood, immobile, not quite believing what had come out of her mother's mouth.

"What?"

Her mother looked down, "I've come to realize I've made many mistakes, so many, that I've lost count."

"Mom—"

Eleanor shook her head, "Let me finish…you see, my own mother was less than sympathetic, to say the least. I remember thinking how much I hated her for it. She detested the fact that I would rather have my head in a sketch book than attend the latest dinner party. I—I swore I would never be anything like her…and I failed. I failed you."

Tears welled up in Blair's eyes, her mother had never opened up to her like this before, "Mom", she said, "You didn't fail me."

"No, I did. Don't try to spare my feelings, God knows I didn't with yours."

Blair took her mother's arm and led her into the living room. They sat on the couch and her mother looked at her with somber eyes. "I'm sorry for not being the kind of mother you deserve. I should have listened to you more, been less judgmental. You needed me and I…I pushed you away. I will never forgive myself for that."

"It's alright", said Blair wiping her tears before they could fall. "It's already forgotten."

"You have a beautiful heart, Blair, despite having the kind of mother I was to you growing up."

Blair smiled, "Mom", she said looking down, needing to know the answer, "What changed your mind?"

"Several things, Eric for one."

"Eric?", asked Blair confused.

Her mother ignored her and continued, "Leticia Carmichael for another."

"Letty?", asked Blair, had everyone been conspiring behind her back?, not that she minded at the moment, she conceded.

"However, what really opened my eyes was when I saw you last week."

"Last week? But, I haven't seen you since—"

"That may be, but I did see you. You were with Dorota and William in Central Park. My car was passing and I told my driver to stop. I just stood there and watched you. You were so happy, running around with him. At one point, he fell down and you lifted him up, kissing his tears away. I thought—I thought, I was never there to do that for you, Dorota was, I owe her far more than I ever gave her credit for."

"It's okay, I knew you cared about me and…Dorota won't keep a grudge."

Eleanor's brow lifted and Blair gave a small laugh, "Alright, but not an indefinite one."

Eleanor smiled, "I've missed a lot, too much but I won't miss any more. Will you allow me to be a part of your life?"

Blair smiled and said, "You've always been a part of my life", then engulfed her mother in a hug. Eleanor held her tight, "I don't believe I've ever told you quite how much I love you."

Blair smiled as her tears seeped onto her cheeks. That was all she had ever wanted from her mother, all she had ever wanted from…

"I love you too", said Blair banishing her thoughts. She swiped her fingers under her eyes, trying to salvage her makeup then turned and glanced at the clock. She gasped, she had to leave.

"Mom, I have to go. I—"

"Of course go", said Eleanor standing up and wiping her own tears. "Do you need anything? Cyrus knows some brilliant family lawyers, I could—"

"No, thank you. Chuck has got that covered."

Blair looked down, not wanting to leave her mother just yet. "Would—"

"Would you mind if I stayed here until you return?", asked Eleanor.

Blair smiled, for once her mother knew exactly what she needed, "No, I will be back as soon as I can."

Eleanor nodded and said, "I'm going to have a talk with Dorota and get acquainted with William."

"I'm sure they would both love that", said Blair walking her mother to the foot of the stairs, "The nursery is the first door on the right."

Eleanor looked into her eyes and said, "Remeber, you're a Waldorf, people don't tell you who you are—"

"I tell them", said Blair smiling.

"Exactly, now go", said Eleanor smiling as she turned her around, giving her a small push towards the front door.

—

Blair stepped onto the sidewalk and into the limo where Chuck and Eric had been awaiting her. Her heart was a little lighter than it had been in a long time. She finally had her mother's approval but so many conflicting emotions still ran through her, her mother, the trial, William, Chuck…

She slid into the seat easily and the door was slammed shut after her. She shifted her bag onto her lap then turned to find Chuck staring intently at her. Her contemplations ceased and her eyes narrowed in irritation then she flushed. The reason for his scrutiny suddenly dawned on her. She had forgotten she put on the stupid headband. She had intended only to try it on, but between saying goodbye to William and her mother showing up, she had overlooked removing it. Maybe it was her subconscious playing tricks on her, she thought, but either way the headband was coming off. She raised her hand to do just that but was stopped by Chuck.

"Don't", he said taking in her appearance, "It suits you, just as I knew it would. You're a vision", he concluded in a low tone as his eyes roamed over her once more.

"Of what? The past?", she said derisively then looked away. She took a breath to steady her heart. His words had washed over her, affecting her, just as they always could but with one difference. She wasn't a teenager anymore. She was older, wiser, and a hell of a lot wearier. She couldn't drop her defenses, not again, if she did, she would be lost.

"Blair, I don't want to fight with you."

"Really? Well that's news to me, that's all you wanted to do a few weeks ago. I still have the bruise to prove it", she said raising her wrist. She knew it was a low blow but she didn't care at the moment. She didn't want him looking at her like…like…like he had been lately, she thought frustratingly.

"That was a mistake and I said I was sorry", said Chuck darkly.

"That excuse is getting really monotonous", she said in a clipped tone.

Chuck's eyes narrowed as he returned her wavering gaze, he knew what she was up to. He smirked, she was trying to push him away.

"The way I acted was unjustifiable", he said silkily. "I will never blemish your perfection ever again, unless of course, you want me to", he said as his hand came up and caressed the spot on her neck where he had left the hickey more than a month ago.

She gasped and smacked his hand away hastily. "Don't touch me. I should report you. I'm sure I would be granted a restraining order easily once I show them just how much of an undeniable brute you are."

"You wouldn't do that", said Chuck as his smirk was quickly replaced by a scowl.

"What I do or don't do is none of—"

"This day is not going to be easy on any of us", said Eric finally speaking up as he sensed yet another ensuing argument. "Can you both just please call a stalemate for a few hours? William deserves that much."

Blair glanced at Chuck who looked back in return. She couldn't read what he was thinking, not that that was any surprise. She had once thought she knew him better than anyone, but time had taught her differently.

Blair broke their staring match and shifted her gaze to Eric, "You're right", they both said in unison.

Blair's eyes snapped back to Chuck but she quickly looked away, "We can't give them any reason to doubt the stability of…our home", she said finding it hard to admit that she shared anything with Chuck.

"They won't doubt it", said Chuck assuredly. "No one is ever going to take William from us."

Blair turned and glanced out the window. She hoped more than anything that the words he had just uttered would turn out to be the truth.

—

The ride to the courthouse was short or at least it seemed that way to her. Her nervousness hadn't settled, it did worse, it doubled as the limo stopped in front of the building. In a blink of an eye a massive crowd of paparazzi swarmed in. Their cameras started flashing simultaneously, making her turn away from the window and into Chuck's arms.

Her eyes widened and tried to pull back, but Chuck held her firmly to him. The cameras continued to flash and Chuck put his hand in front of her face to block their incessant goal of getting a front page picture.

It was chaos. They were shouting things she couldn't make out, even banging against the window in an attempt to get a reaction out of them.

After a moment, she was able to pull back slightly and saw Chuck press a few buttons into his phone with his free hand. His other still held her securely to him. As soon as the recipient of his call answered, he barked some orders then snapped his cell shut before she could understand exactly what it was he had said.

"Why are they here?", asked Eric, holding a hand in front of him as yet another flash pierced through the interior of the limo.

"Because I'm a billionaire and it's a custody hearing. The gossip columns will eat it up", he said in a hard tone.

Blair looked towards the window. Suddenly, several men in black suits appeared pushing the cameramen out of the way.

She turned back towards Chuck, "You were prepared."

He nodded and said, "I'm leaving nothing to chance today."

After the men had formed a path they knocked on the limo's window.

Blair went to open the door but Chuck stopped her. "Let me go out first."

She pulled back and allowed him to go out ahead of her but even with the bodyguards in place, the cameras continued to flash.

As she started getting out of the limo, Chuck held a hand out to her. She hesitated then took the hand offered and was helped onto the sidewalk by Chuck. As she straightened she quickly pulled her hand away from his then turned to watch Eric exit the limo.

"Let's go", said Chuck as he put a hand at the small of her back, ushering her towards the stairs of the courthouse.

"Mr. Bass, is it true that your half-brother's grandmother is suing for custody?", came a shout.

"Just ignore them and keep your heads down", said Chuck as they started walking up the stairs.

"Is this your girlfriend?"

"Have you paid the judge off?"

"Gorgeous but is she any good in bed?"

Blair's head shot up at that crude question but before she could say anything, Chuck had taken the man's camera and slammed it into the concrete, breaking it to pieces.

"Chuck!", said Blair in shock. The man started shouting about suing Chuck himself, but he paid him no mind. One of the bodyguards pushed the man out of the way and Chuck grit his teeth, rushing them ahead until they finally reached the doors of the building.

—

Blair took a breath to calm her nerves as they stood outside the courtroom where the trial would be taking place in just a few minutes.

"It's going to be alright. My grandmother is not going to get custody of William", said Eric reassuringly.

Blair smiled and gripped his shoulder gratefully.

"We're ready", said Chuck from behind her. Her anxiousness rose another degree as Chuck said, "Cece is already inside."

Chuck's lawyer opened the door and they slowly made their way into the courtroom.

Blair looked around, glad that there weren't any people in attendance. She didn't want unnecessary spectators.

They continued the walk to the defendant's side but she stopped abruptly, her heart pounded, her breath lodged itself in her throat. She couldn't believe the sight in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Serena", said Eric disbelievingly.

"How—how could she—how—", she stuttered as Serena held her gaze looking smugly.

"Now we know why Cece wouldn't meet with us, she wanted to keep Serena a secret", said Chuck in a dark tone.

"Serena, don't do this", said Eric taking a few steps in her direction but the lawyer stopped him.

"It's not wise to converse with the plaintiffs."

"Mike's right", said Chuck referring to the lawyer. "Let's just take our seats, the judge will be out any minute now."

Blair was pulled half in a daze into a seat. She just sat there and shook her head towards Serena, how could she do this to William?

—

"Case number 24893 Rhodes vs. Bass and Waldorf. Everyone please stand, the honorable Judge Timothy Donohue presiding", said the Bailiff.

"Please be seated", the middle-aged judge clad in a customary black robe said after he had taken his own seat.

"State your case", said Judge Donohue looking towards Cece and her lawyer.

Blair wrung the tissues she had in her hand. She thought she had been put through the worst but these next few hours would be an absolute nightmare.

"Your honor my client, Cecilia Rhodes, has come here today seeking custody of her one year old grandson, William Bartholomew Bass."

The judge shuffled some papers around and said, "I read here that both parents of the minor are deceased."

"That is correct your honor."

"Did either of the deceased leave a last will and testament regarding custody of the minor?"

"Yes, a copy was provided."

The judge shuffled his papers yet again and took a moment reading over the will. "He was left to his half-brother, Charles Bass and a family friend, Blair Waldorf."

"Yes, your honor, the defendants. My client believes her daughter was not in the right state of mind when she drew up her will. Mrs. Rhodes feels William will be much more secure living with her. She believes Charles Bass is reckless and having William in his care, wouldn't be in the best interest of the child."

"Chuck", whispered Blair, he looked at her and shook his head, "It's alright", he said in a confident tone.

The judge nodded and looked towards them, "How do you respond?"

Michael stood and started on their opening statement, "Your honor, the allegations that the plaintiff stated are completely unfounded. Lillian Bass consciously and in sound mind selected my clients, Charles Bass and Blair Waldorf as guardians of her youngest son, William. I have provided a document from a licensed physician that states that fact. Lillian left no stone unturned. To try to go against her wishes would be erroneous as well as mar the memory of a woman that both parties cared deeply for."

Blair raised her eyes from her folded hands and glanced at Serena. She had looked away when their lawyer had talked about Lily. Blair pressed her lips together, she knew deep down that Serena didn't want this. She was just angry and hurting but she had to realize, tears filled her eyes, please realize, she silently pleaded. "Please", she breathed out, but Serena didn't meet her gaze.

"Blair", said Chuck softly.

Blair turned to him then looked down, "I'm fine."

"…My client, Charles Bass is an upstanding member of society. He has founded countless charities, donated to many schools and hospitals, is president of a highly successful company which in itself has many different divisions, but most importantly he, along with my other client, Ms. Blair Waldorf, have cared for William exceptionally well. William is thriving but is first and foremost, a very happy, healthy little boy. To remove him from their home would be both detrimental and traumatic to the welfare of the child."

The judge leaned forward and shifted his gaze between both lawyers. "I have read the will over as well as the document from the physician, which was drawn up by the insistence of the deceased herself. I have no doubt that indeed Mrs. Bass had perfect use of all her faculties at the time she signed the will. The document is airtight, therefore, I'm dismissing the first part of the plaintiff's claim."

Blair looked at Eric who was smiling in relief.

"However, there is still an allegation over the stability of the home, which I must heed to."

Eric's relief quickly turned to disappointment as did Blair's. She knew that it wouldn't be that easy but she had hoped…

Judge Donohue turned to Cece's lawyer and said, "You may proceed."

The lawyer thanked the judge and resumed with his argument, "As much as the defense wants to claim Charles Bass a philanthropist and an upstanding individual, we know better."

Blair's blood-pressure rose in agitation. Her nails dug into her palms. The many things they could have uncovered about Chuck raced through her mind.

She felt a hand cover her own, it was Chuck's. Her eyes locked with his, at that moment she didn't care. She gripped his hand tightly in return. Her only desperate thought was of William…_we're losing him_.

"I would like to call my first witness…Ms. Georgina Sparks."

Her heart stopped, her breath caught_, No!_, her mind screamed as her head turned towards the opening courtroom doors.

A/N: Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed the update. Chuck was very thoughtful in this chapter and shall I say even a little sweet lol. I think he's finally starting to see how awful he has been to Blair. I also brought Eleanor back. I just thought it was about time and I think Blair needed her mother, so I made it happen lol. If you're wondering about Nate, he will be discussed in the next chapter. Okay, now that Georgina will be taking the stand, what do you think will happen? How do you think the trial will play out? What do you think will happen with Serena? I would love to hear your thoughts as for the answers? If you want them, you know what to do…Review, and I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out!!

XoXo Chrys


	19. The Verdict

Lily's Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way, and right now, I'm okay with that. Chuck and Blair are finally together!! Everyone rejoice!!

_Previously, on LW:_

_-Blair and her mother made up._

_-The trial started for William's custody._

_-Georgina showed up as the first witness._

Chapter 19

"I would like to call my first witness…Ms. Georgina Sparks."

Her heart stopped, her breath caught_, No!_, her mind screamed as her head turned towards the opening courtroom doors.

Blair watched Georgina enter with a self-satisfied look on her face. She turned back and her anxious eyes met Chuck's. Despite his unwavering gaze, she could tell that he was as shocked to see Georgina there as she was.

"We're going to lose him", Blair breathed out desperately.

"No we're not", said Chuck as he released her hand and rose. He whispered something she couldn't make out to Mike and he nodded in return.

"Your honor, if I may, I would like to motion for a continuation."

"No, on what grounds?", said CeCe's lawyer abruptly.

The judge scowled and pounded his gavel a few times, "Mr. Stevens, I won't tolerate any outbursts", he said to the opposing lawyer.

Mr. Stevens quickly apologized but shot a spiteful look in their direction.

The judge turned to Mike and repeated the question CeCe's lawyer had asked, "On what grounds?"

"We were not informed that Ms. Sparks would be a witness. We would like a few hours to better prepare ourselves for the cross-examination."

Blair looked at Georgina who was smiling sweetly at her from the witness stand but she knew it was all an act. She might be smiling but her eyes were shooting daggers. Once allowed to speak that smile would fade, lies and half truths would spew from her mouth. Blair's eyes hardened, if she lost William because of her, that time Georgina had spent at the reformatory would seem like a vacation in comparison to what she had planned for her, she thought heatedly.

The judge sighed and shuffled some papers around, "Fine, I'll grant it", he said as he lifted his gavel again, "This hearing is postponed until mid-day", he said then slammed the gavel, the pound resounding throughout the courtroom. Before he arose from his seat the judge looked at Mike, "Mr. Ward, this is the only postponement I'll allow you, use it wisely."

Mike looked up and nodded, "I will, thank you your honor."

She rose and everyone started to walk out. Eric tried to get to Serena but CeCe pulled her away. Blair watched as Serena looked back at Eric sadly and for a moment she thought Serena would break away, but ultimately allowed herself to be led out of the courtroom along with Georgina.

"Let's go", said Chuck taking her arm and retracing their steps back out of the courtroom.

"Chuck, what are we going to do?", said Blair as he led them down some stairs, opting for the back way out. Hopefully, the paparazzi wouldn't find them.

"You and Eric are going back home, I have some work to do."

"But—", she started, wanting to help, to be informed of everything that would happen.

"You're going home", he said firmly as he looked into her eyes, "Just trust me."

Trust him, Blair thought as her heart clenched. She had…once, twice, more times than she could count and he had always disappointed her, but what was worse, he had hurt her, inconceivably. How could she ever trust him again?

"Blair, let's go home to Will", said Eric seeing her hesitation.

She looked back at him and nodded as they resumed walking until they exited to the, thankfully, paparazzi free sidewalk.

Chuck's driver held the door open as Eric got inside and just as she was about to follow suit, she stopped and turned to Chuck.

"William is…everything to me", she told him, needing him to understand, to grasp what that little boy meant to her.

"I know", he said as he returned her intense, anxious gaze, "Blair, I know", he repeated resolutely, in comprehension and…in empathy?

Before she could put more thought to it, they heard a commotion. The paparazzi had found them. They were rounding the corner quickly, heading straight towards them.

"Hurry, get in", he said as she obeyed.

"I'll see you in a few hours", was the last thing he said to her before the limo took off and he was left to deal with the paparazzi on his own.

—

"Dorota, we're home! Mom?!"

There was no answer.

"I'm going to call Sam and give him an update."

Blair nodded and watched Eric walk into the living room. She walked the few steps to the staircase and climbed the flight of stairs seeking the nursery but when she got there, it was empty. Where had everyone gone?

She was on her way to her room when she noticed the study's door half open.

"William, William! Come here you rascal."

Blair pushed the door open slightly and leaned against the doorframe in shock. She had never seen her mother like this before. Her hair was a mess, her feet were bare, and she looked… happy.

"Nana Play?", said William with a sly smirk as he crawled out from under the desk.

Eleanor laughed and lifted him up, "Alright, as soon as you help me pick out which fabric to use for my fall line", she told William with a grin.

Blair simply watched in amazement with a smile on her face, I guess William could charm just about anyone, she thought proudly.

"This one?", Eleanor prompted, pulling on one of the many fabric rolls that were lined up against the left wall of the study.

She must have had them delivered, thought Blair.

William shook his head in disapproval.

"Fine", said Eleanor smiling at him, "Then you choose", she said walking with him by the yards and yards of patterned fabrics, still not noticing her.

William outstretching his little hand and stopped her, pulling on a silky, deep plum colored fabric.

Blair couldn't help but laugh, alerting her mother of her presence. Of course he would choose purple.

"Blair", said Eleanor, surprised.

"Hi Mom", she said walking into the room.

"What's happened? What are you doing back so soon?"

"The trial was postponed for a few hours by our request."

"But why? I don't understand."

"Not now Mom", said Blair, wanting to put the trial out of her mind for just a little while.

"Hello my darling", she said smiling at William.

William smiled wide and reached for her, "Mama", he said latching his arms around her neck tightly, almost as if he was afraid to let her go.

Blair closed her eyes and turned her head kissing him, inhaling his sweet scent in the process. After a moment, what William had just said in her mother's presence registered in her mind. She suddenly looked at her mother but she didn't seem surprised at how Will had addressed her, so she dismissed it. She adjusted Will on her hip and looked into his eyes, "Were you good for…Nana?", she said with a raised, teasing brow towards her mother.

Eleanor scowled and said, "That wretched name, Dorota put him up to it and I can't get him to stop. Honestly, do I look like a Nana to you? No wait, don't answer that", she said quickly as she took her glasses off the top of her head and put them back on.

Blair smiled as she watched her mother give, or rather try to give, William a stern look, "William, now listen up. I'm not Nana, I'm Eleanor."

William grinned, "Nana, play?", asked Will innocently then mirrored her mother's stern expression and abruptly said, "Fired", while waving his little finger in Eleanor's direction.

Blair laughed and said, "Mother, what have you been teaching him?"

Her mother's cheeks reddened and she laughed as well, "Not a thing", said Eleanor matter-of-factly then stretched her arms out and, to her astonishment, Will went easily into her arms.

"I told you that was our little secret", said Eleanor in a mock hush tone to William.

Blair grinned, her troubles faded, her mother had never been this—this way before, "Mom, were you firing people in front of my—in front of William?", she said hastily, correcting herself in a sputter that made her smile fade.

"Just one", said Eleanor, ignoring the slip up.

Blair looked skeptically at her and Eleanor sighed, "Alright two, but they were both completely incompetent."

"I'm sure", said Blair shaking her head in disapproval.

"They were, weren't they William?", she asked as Will smiled, "Tell Blair how they wouldn't know good taste even if it—"

"Mom, don't insult people, William will learn to repeat it."

"It isn't an insult if it's the truth", said Eleanor firmly.

"Why do I even bother?", Blair muttered, suddenly seeing where her defiance and sense of entitlement came from.

"I don't know, dear", said Eleanor walking with William back to the rows of fabrics.

Blair rolled her eyes as her mother fingered the silky purple fabric that William had picked out.

"You know, I think I just may use this for my collection. It would make a beautiful blouse or a chemise. I could even make you a new nightgown. "

"Chuck's favorite color is purple", said Blair without thinking.

Her mother quickly let the fabric go as if it was something disgusting and vile, "Maybe I spoke too soon", Eleanor turned towards her, "Blair, have you and he—"

"_No_", Blair denied quickly. She did not want her mother admonishing her for what she had let happen a couple of months ago, nor did she want to remind herself of it either.

Her mother's eyes narrowed, "Are you certain?"

"Of course I am. What kind of a question is that?"

"You tell me", said Eleanor walking towards her.

"It's an unnecessary one", said Blair adamantly, "And don't ask me if I'm sure about that too because I am. I'm completely and one hundred percent positive. There is nothing going on between Chuck and me."

"Blair, you were always a terrible liar. I just wonder who you're trying to lie to now, me or you?"

Blair sighed, "Mother, I really can't get into this now. I have enough things to worry about today."

Eleanor looked down at William and said, "You're right. I won't press you on the issue anymore but I sincerely hope you consider all the ramifications of reestablishing your relationship with Charles again."

"What relationship? What _Charles_ and I had was just a game, nothing more", Blair retorted.

Eleanor shook her head then started walking out of the room. When she got up to the doorway she paused and said, "If that was the case, it wouldn't have hurt you as profoundly as it did when you lost."

—

Blair hadn't heard from Chuck again. The trial would be resuming in an hour, so she expected him back any moment now. She felt her insides twist painfully at the thought of returning to the courthouse. She tried to get her mind off it but only ended up thinking about what her mother had said to her instead. She tried to block out her mother's words but they still mocked her. What was most frustrating was she didn't know what to believe, she never had, not when it came to Chuck and her. Just his name could evoke so many conflicting emotions, but the most reverberating of them all was the pain she still felt. She let out a frustrated breath and banished her thoughts, focusing on William, trying to stop his cries.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere", she said as she held him close and swayed with him on the rocking chair.

Eric had come into the room earlier just as she was settling William down for a nap. He had asked her when they would be leaving and William had lost it. He didn't want her to leave him again, she thought painfully. She would give anything to just stay here and hold him close, she thought as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Mama—no—no buhbye", Will hiccupped as tears streamed down his face.

Blair blinked her tears away and traced small circles against his back, "I'm not going bye-bye, I'm staying here with you."

William's cries didn't cease as he rubbed his eyes and he fought his sleep.

"Mama no go."

"Shhhh", she said wiping his tears, no matter what happens, she would never leave him, nothing and no one would ever stop her from being with him, she vowed. She let out a breath and started singing, it was the only sure way she knew of to get him to sleep, " _Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine_ ."

She sang a few more verses then glanced down at William. His eyes had drooped shut. She continued to hum, this time snuggling him for her sake. A tear escaped her eye despite her efforts. She quickly wiped it away, looked up, and froze, Chuck was standing in the doorway staring at her.

She shifted, attempting to get up but he had already closed the distance and took William out of her arms.

"We have to leave", he said softly.

"I know", she said swiping a finger beneath her eyes, trying to erase the traces of her tears.

He nodded and placed William in his crib gently. Blair watched as he pulled a blanket over Will then bent and kissed his head tenderly. Her breath caught. She had never seen Chuck openly display affection for him in front of her before, maybe William had found his way into Chuck's elusive heart.

"Dorota went out, but your mother agreed to stay until we return and Eric is downstairs waiting for us."

"What did you—"

"I covered our bases", he said, already knowing what she was about to ask.

"What does that mean?", she asked, worried that he would do something to jeopardize their chances of winning the trial.

"It means that we need to leave, now, so that we're not late and anger Judge Donohue."

Blair gave one last look towards William then walked out of the nursery, leaving him behind for the second time that day.

—

"Would you please state your name for the court?"

"Georgina Sparks."

"Ms. Sparks, how well do you know the defendants?", asked CeCe's lawyer.

"I've known Charles Bass and Blair Waldorf since I was a little girl. We attended grade school together, as well as Serena van der Woodsen", she interjected, "We also attended a year of high school together."

"So you would say you know them well."

"Objection", said Mike, before Georgina could give an answer.

The judge looked towards their lawyer and Mike said, "Mr. Stevens is leading the witness."

The judge agreed and said, "Sustained."

Blair looked at Chuck who only nodded towards her but as much as Chuck wanted her to remain calm, she couldn't. Will's cries echoed in her mind, she could already imagine his distraught face clearly if they were to take him away from her.

"Fine, I'll rephrase, Ms. Sparks, do you know the defendants well?"

"I know Charles Bass _very_ well", she said giving a small smile towards Blair.

Blair's lips pursed and her hands clenched into tight fists.

"Charles Bass and I were very close growing up, we experienced a…rite of passage together."

Blair bit her bottom lip until she tasted blood. The need to lash out at Chuck and blame him for everything that was happening rose in her but she kept her mouth clamped shut.

"As for Blair Waldorf, we were never really close. We knew each other, exchanged a few pleasantries, but nothing more. The extent of our relationship was through mutual friends."

"I see", said the lawyer, but the only thing Blair saw was how manipulative and fake Georgina really was.

"Has your friendship with Charles Bass remained intact to this day?"

"Yes, it has", she said sweetly, "We spent a day together _catching up_, not too long ago."

Chuck tried to reach for her hand but she pushed his away, not wanting to even look at him at the moment.

"Do you value your friendship with Mr. Bass?"

"Yes, of course I do. He is a wonderful person but he can be reckless at times and that's why I fear for little William."

It took every ounce of self control she possessed, not to get up from her seat and slap Georgina for having the gall to even utter William's name.

"Reckless in what way?"

Georgina put a feigned hesitant look on her face.

"You're under oath, Ms. Sparks."

"He—he's an alcoholic and he has a drug problem."

"That's not true!", said Eric outraged.

The judge smacked his gavel down, "Order", he said looking displeasingly towards them.

"Eric, it's fine", said Chuck reassuringly. Eric settled back with a frown on his face.

"Ms. Sparks, do you have any evidence that proves your claim?"

Blair looked down, knowing this was the moment Georgina had been waiting for.

"Yes, unfortunately, I do. I have pictures from six months ago. We went to Buenos Aires together. One night he got really drunk and tried to get me to do cocaine, when I refused, he did it himself and passed out."

"Your honor", said Mr. Stevens in acknowledgement then handed him the pictures.

Blair's heart pounded and tears filled her eyes, six months ago, he had been with Georgina six months ago, she thought as she let it sink in. All the times she had asked him where he had been, he hadn't answered her, and now she knew why.

"Blair", said Chuck leaning into her.

"Don't talk to me", she said scooting away from him.

"Blair", he repeated in an urgent whisper.

"Don't", she said as she looked up and saw Georgina's eyes gleaming her way.

"Ms. Sparks, what prompted you to take the pictures?"

"I thought if he could see what he looked like and the damage the drugs were doing to him, he would stop and go to rehab."

The lawyer nodded and said, "Such a noble act", then addressed the judge, "As you can see your honor, the pictures clearly show Charles Bass passed out with a bottle of vodka and drug paraphernalia around him."

"I just don't want William to be exposed to that, Charles can be dangerous when he's in a drug induced state", said Georgina in a regretful tone.

"Thank you Ms. Sparks", said Mr. Stevens smugly, "I have no further questions", he said as he retreated and sat down.

The judge looked up and said, "You may cross-exam the witness."

"Thank you your honor", said Mike as he stood and walked towards the witness stand.

"Ms. Sparks, how long have you been clean?"

"Objection", said Mr. Stevens in a clipped tone, "That is irrelevant to the case."

"It is completely relevant. Your honor, I'm merely trying to gauge the credibility of the witness."

"Sustained", said the judge.

Mike nodded then turned to Georgina, "So, Ms. Sparks, how long have you been clean?"

Georgina looked down with an annoyed look on her face, "A year."

"Then you acknowledge your drug problem?"

"Past drug problem and yes, I do. I'm not ashamed to admit I've been drug free for a year."

"Are you certain of that?"

"Yes", she said tersely, finally starting to show some of her true colors, "I completed my rehab program and haven't relapsed since."

"You haven't had any contact with illegal substances for a year?"

"Other than when I was trying to get through to Charles, no, and even then I stayed strong and disposed of the drugs myself."

"So you didn't buy or use or transport any illegal drugs recently?"

"No, I've already told you I haven't touched any drugs, other than that one time in over a year. I'm not the one on trial here", said Georgina in a hard tone.

"Perhaps maybe you should be", said Mike, "Your honor, I've obtained a warrant issued for Georgina Sparks' arrest. It seems she's wanted in Mexico for trying to board a flight back to the states with heroin in her possession three months ago."

"That's not true!", said Georgina anxiously.

"Objection! Your honor—", started CeCe's Lawyer.

The judge ignored them both and slammed his gavel once again, "Present the warrant to me", said Judge Donohue, clearly irritated by the turn of events.

Blair looked at Georgina and gave her own satisfied smile towards her but she would not look at Chuck. She refused to even give him eye contact.

Mike walked to their table and picked up a document then went and handed it to the judge. Judge Donohue read it over and said, "This warrant is valid. Ms. Sparks is wanted for attempting to transport illegal substances, and for fleeing Mexico officials. The judge looked at Georgina and said, "You're under arrest, officers", said the judge motioning to the men in uniform.

The officers came forward and handcuffed Georgina while she struggled, "No, this is a mistake! You have the wrong person!"

"Take her away", said the judge, "Perjury for lying under oath will also be added to her crimes."

"No! You can't do this!"

"Your honor, I ask that her statement and the evidence she presented be dismissed", said Mike as Georgina's muffled cries echoed through the door she had just been taken past.

"Granted", said the judge looking at Mr. Stevens who didn't even bother to object, "Mr. Ward would you like to call your first witness?"

Mike nodded and said, "I would like Mr. Eric van der Woodsen to the stand."

Blair looked over at CeCe who had a scowl on her face. Then she looked at Serena. She looked upset, but she wasn't sure why. Was she upset that Georgina's statement had been dismissed or was she regretting her decision to bring CeCe into this in the first place? Blair still clung to the hope that it was the latter. She gave Eric a reassuring smile as he took his place on the stand. She hated that he had to be up there. Eric had been through enough.

"State your name for the court."

"Eric van der Woodsen."

"Are you Serena van der Woodsen's brother?"

"Yes, as well as William's and Chuck's—I mean Charles."

Blair smiled, Eric was always wise beyond his years, but here, she could see there was still a part of him that was young, and pure, and she didn't want that tainted by all of this.

"You say that Charles is your brother, but there is no blood relation between you, is there?"

"No, he's my step-brother through my mother's marriage to his father, but I don't see it that way. Blood doesn't make people family, it's the bonds you build together that do…Chuck will always be my brother no matter what happens", he said not bothering to correct himself this time.

Blair's smile widened and she turned to Chuck, forgetting her anger for the moment. He was looking down at his folded hands, a solemn look upon his face. His eyes rose to hers but she quickly reverted her gaze, remembering Georgina's words. He had been with her. When they had needed him, when his brothers had needed him, he had been with Georgina.

"Mr. van der Woodsen, since you live with the defendants, tell me, how is Mr. Bass with William?"

Eric smiled, "He's great. William can get him to do almost anything", said Eric with a small laugh, "Last week Will got Chuck to wear a hat and play cowboys and Indians."

"So they have a close relationship?"

"Yes, they do. Chuck is more than a brother to him, he's Will's father."

Mike nodded and said, "Why do you think you and the plaintiff's, your grandmother and sister, have such different views, of who should be raising William?"

"I think that my sister is just hurt and angry", said Eric staring at Serena who looked away. "She doesn't understand why my mother chose them over her. As for my grandmother, she enjoys being defiant. If William went into her custody, he wouldn't be happy. It's no secret that my mother didn't get along with my grandmother, she doesn't know how to show affection well, nor does she admit when she's been wrong."

Mike gave a formal nod then said, "I have no further questions."

The judge looked at Mr. Stevens and said, "You may proceed."

The lawyer walked up to Eric then said, "Mr. van der Woodsen, you said that William has a close relationship with Mr. Bass, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Then was Mr. Bass there when William was born?"

Eric looked down and said, "No."

"Was he there when William learned to walk?"

Eric looked at Blair and she tried to give him a reassuring smile, but faltered.

"No."

"Was he there for William's first birthday?"

"No."

"Did he even know of William's existence before he was told he would get custody?"

"No, but—"

"Thank you Mr. van der Woodsen. Your honor, Mr. Bass wasn't even aware of William's existence until after his step-mother had passed. William would be much more secure with his grandmother who he knows, who has been there for him all his life."

"That's not—"

"I have no further questions", said Mr. Stevens not letting Eric say anything else.

"You may step down, Mr. van der Woodsen."

Eric stepped off and Blair beckoned him, sitting him between her and Chuck.

"It's okay", Blair whispered to him, gripping his hand comfortingly.

"Your honor, I would like to call my next witness, Mrs. Celia Rhodes", said Mr. Stevens.

CeCe stood up and walked to the witness stand with an air of superiority radiating from her.

"Would you please state you name for the court?"

"Celia Rhodes, I'm Serena, Eric, and William's grandmother."

"Why are you here today Mrs. Rhodes?"

"I'm here because I want custody of my grandson, William."

"Why do you feel you should be granted custody of William?"

"I was there when he was born, I was there on his birthday, he's my grandson. I can provide a secure home for him."

"Why do you think your daughter left custody to Mr. Bass and Ms. Waldorf?"

"We fought quite a bit…towards the end", said CeCe in a low voice, "I wanted her to go for more chemotherapy and she refused, I think she was still angry with me when she chose the guardianship for William."

Mr. Stevens nodded then said, "Why do you believe your home is more secure than Mr. Bass and Ms. Waldorf's?"

"Charles Bass is careless and irresponsible."

"Do you have any proof to validate your claim?"

"Yes, I do."

Blair rubbed her temples, what else could possibly come out?"

"A little more than a month ago, Charles was in a car accident. He drove his limo into a telephone pole. The doctor's report states that he was intoxicated. I don't want my grandson exposed to that kind of recklessness."

CeCe's lawyer went to the desk then walked back, presenting the judge with the medical report.

Blair closed her eyes shut, "I thought you said that they wouldn't find out about that", said Blair just loud enough so Chuck could hear.

"I thought they wouldn't", said Chuck leaning forward slightly so he could look past Eric towards her, "Someone at the hospital opened their mouth and once I find out who—"

"It doesn't matter anymore", she said quickly, the damage was already done, she thought.

"I have no further questions."

"Mr. Ward, the floor is yours", said the judge.

"Mrs. Rhodes, if I may, would you state your age for the court?"

CeCe looked irritatingly towards Mike and said, "64."

"Do you do much running, Mrs. Rhodes?"

"Objection", said Mr. Stevens, "How is this relevant?"

"Your honor, I'll get to the relevance in a moment."

The judge nodded and said, "Get to it quickly, overruled."

"No, I don't do much running", said CeCe in a clipped tone.

"Do you know how old your grandson is Mrs. Rhodes?"

"Of course I do, he's a year and half."

Mike nodded and said, "He's a toddler and toddlers love to run, how will you be able to keep up with him, if as you stated, you don't do much running."

"I'll have nanny for that", said CeCe decisively.

"A nanny", said Mike, "Who will feed William? Put him to sleep? Play with him?"

"The nanny will do what she is paid to do and of course his sister, Serena will help as well."

"You're stating that the nanny will do everything then."

"Not everything, just things that will be difficult for me to do."

"Alright", said Mike, "Will you bathe him?"

"It's very hard for me to bend for long periods of time, so the nanny will most likely do that task."

"Will you play with him? Read him a story?"

"Yes, I will, when I'm not obligated to be elsewhere that is. I work with many charities."

"Your honor, Mr. Bass and Ms. Waldorf do everything for William, hands on. They do not have any nannies employed. To take William out of a home where he is clearly cared for and doted upon, would be heartbreaking for the child. My clients play with William, they run with him, things that Mrs. Rhodes cannot do."

"Now, wait just a—"

"I have no further questions", said Mike, not up to hearing any of CeCe's excuses.

"Mrs. Rhodes you may step down and Mr. Ward, please call your next witness", said the judge in a firm tone, not showing signs of favoring either side.

"The court calls Ms. Patricia Geller to the stand."

Blair let out a breath then watched as their social worker walked into the courtroom and took the stand. She knew it was necessary for Patricia to make a statement but she was still nervous, she didn't know what the social worker would say. Especially with the exchanges her and Chuck had had.

"State your name for the court", said Mike after Patricia had taken a seat.

"Patricia Geller."

"Ms. Geller, I understand you're Mr. Bass and Ms. Waldorf's social worker."

"Yes, I was assigned their case two months ago."

"Ms. Geller how would you say William has fared in the last two months with Mr. Bass and Ms. Waldorf?"

"I would say reasonably well."

Blair's eyes lit up, relieved, and finally feeling hope that they—that she and Eric, would get through this, she corrected herself not wanting to even think about Chuck.

"Have you observed William interacting with my clients?"

"Yes."

"And how would you say it was?"

"It was normal. There were no signs of a strained relationship. William got along easily with both Mr. Bass and Ms. Waldorf, however, William seems to cling to Ms. Waldorf more and she does remarkably well with him."

Blair smiled, finally appreciating the social worker's presence in their lives.

"Is William healthy?"

"Yes, there are no signs of abuse or negligence and he is up to date on all his doctor's appointments."

"I only have one more question for you Ms. Geller, is William happy?"

"From what I could deduce, he is."

Mike smiled and said, "Thank you Ms. Geller, Your honor, I have no further questions."

"Mr. Stevens, you may cross-examine the witness."

"Thank you your honor", said the lawyer tightly then looked at Patricia.

"Ms. Geller, how has your exchanges been with the defendants?"

Patricia looked ahead and stated firmly, "Although I believe William is happy, I can't turn a blind eye at Mr. Bass' temperament."

Blair's insides clenched, she knew it. She just knew the way Chuck treated Patricia would come back to haunt them.

"And what temperament is that?"

"He is impatient, sarcastic, and domineering. On more than one occasion he was rude, discourteous, and even threatening."

"Threatening Ms. Geller? In what way?"

"I asked them both to child-proof their home, which they did", she interjected, "But when I told them that I would need to reevaluate their status as guardians if they didn't have their home up to code within an allotted time, Mr. Bass got angry. He attempted to threaten me, but Ms. Waldorf stopped him."

"So according to you, Charles Bass is unstable?"

"In his disposition, yes he can be."

"Ms. Geller, were you aware that Mr. Bass was in a car accident?"

"No, I was not informed, was anyone hurt? Was William in the car with him?", asked Ms. Geller with concern.

"No, he was alone in the vehicle and no one was hurt, however, Mr. Bass was at fault. He drove intoxicated and crashed into a telephone pole.

"That is quite the shock. I certainly will be taking that into consideration depending on the outcome of the trial."

The outcome suddenly seemed much bleaker to Blair. She knew the social worker would find out sooner or later, she thought miserably. This was yet another reason to blame Chuck and hate Georgina even more, he had been with her that day too.

"I only have one more question for you Ms. Geller, if Ms. Waldorf were to get married and move out, as stated in the terms of the will, how would you say Chuck Bass would handle being a parent without her?"

"Honestly? I would say he wouldn't fare well at all. I don't believe Charles Bass could manage being a parent without Ms. Waldorf."

"Thank you, Ms. Geller. I have no more questions", said Mr. Stevens as he walked back to his seat.

Blair looked at Chuck, trying to see how the social worker's words had affected him, but he wasn't facing her, then she silently cursed herself for even worrying about him, he didn't deserve it, she thought.

"Your honor, I would like to direct-examine my witness", said Mike.

"You may proceed, Mr. Ward."

"Ms. Geller, you have been with my clients countless times and seen the relationship they have with William first hand, I ask you now, with who do you think William would be better off, with Mrs. Rhodes or Ms. Waldorf and Mr. Bass?"

"I thought it would be Ms. Waldorf and Mr. Bass, however, Mr. Bass' actions have made me indecisive of my answer, so I would have to say, it is up to the judge."

Mike nodded and said, "Your honor, I have no more questions for Ms. Geller, but I would like to present to you a video of William Bass, in the hopes that you make the right decision."

Blair's head shot up, a video?, No one had told her anything about that. She looked at Chuck who only motioned with a nod to the TV that was brought into the courtroom.

"_William, I'm going to find you!"_

Blair looked on in shock as a video of her and William from that very day played on the screen for everyone to see.

She watched as she looked at herself on the DVD, laughing as she found William. She hoisted him up into her arms as he giggled.

"_I told you I would find you, you little sneak", said Blair grinning as she kissed his smiling face in the nursery._

"_Mama", said Will as he kissed her cheek soundly and engulfed her in a hug._

Blair's tears welled, remembering earlier that day perfectly. She had wanted to make up for not being able to play with him before and he had loved it.

The video suddenly cut to when she was trying to stop his crying and get him to sleep. She couldn't stop her tears this time, they slid down her face as she turned her gaze towards Serena, but she couldn't see her face.

"_Mama—no—no buhbye", William cried._

She looked down not being able to watch anymore.

"_Mama no go."_

"_Shhh….I'm not going bye-bye, I'm staying here with you."_

Blair heard herself singing him to sleep before the video was shut off and Mike said, "The defense rests, your honor."

Ms. Geller was allowed to step down then the floor was given to Mr. Stevens, "I would like to call Serena van der Woodsen to the stand."

Blair watched as Serena hesitated then stood, walking to the witness stand.

As Serena took a seat, she was finally able to see her face, it was tear stained.

Eric reached out and put an arm around her and Blair leaned into him, needing his support at the moment.

"Would you please state your name for the court?"

"Ss—Serena van der Woodsen."

"Ms. van der Woodsen, why are you here today?"

Serena looked down and said, "I don't know."

Blair's heart started pounding and she looked at Eric who had a hopeful smile on his face.

"Come again, I didn't quite hear that, could you repeat it?", said Mr. Stevens with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I said, I don't know. I thought I was doing the right thing but I'm not", Serena turned and faced the judge, "Your honor, I talked my grandmother into seeking custody of my brother William, the truth is, if it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be here. I was angry at Blair and Chuck", she said wiping her tears as they fell, "But I wrong, William shouldn't go to my grandmother, he wouldn't be happy with her."

"Serena!", came CeCe's shout but the judge pounded his gavel and CeCe was quieted.

Mr. Stevens looked down angrily and said, "It seems, I have no further questions."

Mike smiled from his seat and said, "I have no questions either your honor."

"Ms. van der Woodsen, you may step down", said the judge as Serena hastily got up then ran out, exiting the courtroom before anyone could stop her.

The judge had a disgruntled look on his face as he shuffled his papers around, "That was the last witness who was scheduled to take the stand. It is time that I issued a verdict."

Blair's breath lodged itself in her throat as she looked at Eric anxiously, not even able to think about Serena.

"This hearing has been…interesting", said Judge Donohue for lack of a better word. The judge took a moment to gather his thoughts then said, "I am dismissing the plaintiff's plea for custody of the minor", said the judge determinedly.

Blair took a few quick breaths as she smiled at Eric, was this it? Would this nightmare be over?

"However, at this time, I'm not certain the child is safe in Mr. Bass' custody."

"No", she whispered anxiously, he couldn't be taken away from them, he couldn't be placed in foster care.

"I don't have any doubt that you both care for the child, but in the event that Ms. Waldorf marries, I wouldn't feel at ease knowing that the minor would be in his sole custody half of the time without Ms. Waldorf's presence. I've heard from the social worker how unstable his moods can be and him driving intoxicated has further..."

"Chuck", said Blair desperately as she drowned out the judge's voice, "Do something", she said frantically.

Chuck looked into her tear filled eyes and stood up, "Your honor, if you rule in our favor, William will never be in my sole custody", said Chuck purposefully, "Ms. Waldorf will always be there because…we're getting married."

The judge looked at him skeptically and said, "If this is a ruse to get me to grant—"

"No, your honor, it isn't", said Chuck looking back at Blair.

She looked at Chuck wide-eyed, not knowing what to say.

"Blair, is the only one who's ever believed in me", said Chuck as he outstretched his hand towards her.

She was brought out her trance by Eric who gave her a small nudge. She quickly closed her gaping mouth and took Chuck's hand as he helped her to her feet.

Judge Donohue looked at her and William's crying face flashed before her eyes. She took a steadying breath, knowing exactly what she had to do, "Chuck, is the only man I've ever loved."

Chuck's eyes bore into hers and she hastily looked away. The judge sighed then looked at the social worker who was sitting on a bench behind them, "What do you make of this?"

"I've had a feeling that something was going on between the two of them for a while. If Ms. Waldorf remains a constant in the child's life, I have no objections", said Ms. Geller.

The judge looked at Chuck and said in a firm tone, "Mr. Bass, will you attend alcoholics anonymous and take periodic drug tests to prove that you are an able parent?"

"Yes, for William, I would do anything."

The judge looked behind them once more and said, "Will you keep me up to date on their progress?"

"Yes, your honor", said Patricia easily.

"Then I am granting custody to Mr. Bass and Ms. Waldorf, on the condition that Mr. Bass does the previously stated and they marry", said the judge pounding his gavel for the last time, "That is my ruling, and Mr. Bass", said the judge to Chuck before he stood up.

"Yes, your honor?"

"One slip up and I will revoke William's custody."

"Understood."

—

Blair couldn't breathe, what had she just agreed to? She thought, panicking as they exited the courthouse amidst the expected swarm of paparazzi.

The flashes blinded her as she looked up at Chuck, "The social worker is watching, we have to sell this", he told her.

Chuck looked up smiling at the paparazzi, "We won!", he said in a loud tone, "And we're getting married", he concluded turning to her and leaning in.

Her heart raced as she saw Patricia staring at them. She closed her eyes and brought her hand up to Chuck's cheek as he took her lips in a swift kiss, setting off a new series of wild flashes.

********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: I'M SO DEEPLY AND TRULY SORRY!!! I know, it's been more than a month. I honestly have no excuse, other than, this was the most hardest chapter I've ever had to write. I hope it didn't bore you, but the trial needed to be told. What did you think of the chapter? Are you happy with the outcome? Can anyone picture Chuck Bass in alcoholics anonymous lol? Well he will be, in upcoming chapters. I would like to say that I'm no lawyer and I tried my best to write the trial as best I could. If you want to see the pic of Chuck and Blair kissing that the paparazzi took, go to my photobucket account and you will find it under Lily's Will. Would you all please REVIEW? I promise that I will NEVER take so long to update again. I even have five pages already written for the next chapter as well as many lines between C/B for future chapters, but I can only update if you want me to, so tell me your thoughts!!

P.S. Nate will come up in the next chapter. How Chuck got the video of Blair will too. Oh and, I made a mistake in the last chapter. I wrote CeCe's name as Cecilia, but it's really Celia, okay that's it lol.

XoXo Chrys


	20. A Good Start

Lily's Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way, and right now, I'm okay with that. Chuck and Blair are finally together!! Everyone rejoice!!

Chapter 20

The ride home was a blur. She vaguely recalled Eric trying, without success, to snap her out of her daze, but to no avail.

What had she done?

Her heart rate increased, her breaths started to come in short gasps.

"Blair?", said Chuck taking hold of her arm.

She looked up, the limo pulled to a stop in front of their building.

"No", she said gratingly as she pulled her arm out of his grasp and reached over him, opening the door and rushing out before Chuck's driver could even assist her.

"Blair!", she heard Eric shout after her but she couldn't…she just couldn't. She ran into the building, catching the elevator just before it closed.

She leaned her head against the elevator wall as her eyes misted, why had she agreed?

"Excuse me, are you alright?", asked the redheaded, green eyed man standing a few feet away from her.

Blair barely took notice of him but she automatically nodded, not being able to speak. If she opened her mouth, she knew the only sound that would come out was the sob she had lodged in her throat.

The man looked skeptically at her, but returned her nod with one of his own then stepped out of the elevator when they reached his floor.

Blair slammed her hand against the close button, then pressed the top button that led to their penthouse frantically. She went into her bag and pulled out a card with an engraved B on it, which she had to scan in order to be permitted up to the top floor.

Her hand shook as she brought the card up and swiped it across the scanner that was located above the elevator keypad. It was quickly accepted and she started ascending up to her destination. Her eyes roamed over the B on the card. It was staring up at her mockingly, telling her that that same B would soon represent her.

She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, wanting to deny it, bound to him, not just through William, legally, without escape, indefinitely.

The elevator doors opened and she rushed out, barging through the front door, running through the entryway, past Dorota, past her wide eyed mother, and past William.

"Blair!", her mother called out, but she couldn't stop. She ran up the stairs, seeking sanctuary in her room. After the door was securely locked, she let go. Her legs gave out and she slid against the door to the floor.

Heart wrenching sobs escaped from her, tears poured out from her eyes. The past and the present suddenly blurred together and ricocheted back to her. The pain was so intense it had her gasping for air.

"_I don't want you anymore and I can't see why anyone else would."_

"_The true reason, I should stay right where I am and not get in the car. Three words. Eight letters, say it...and I'm yours.  
I... I …"_

"_I thought you were ready to tell me how you really felt, obviously it's just another one of your games.  
My games? You're the one who started this.  
And you're the one who finished it."_

"_But I am me. And you are you. We're Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. The worst thing you've ever done—the darkest thought you've ever had—I will stand by you through anything.  
And why would you do that?  
Because I love you.  
Well that's too bad."_

"_I'm Chuck Bass! No one cares.  
I do! Don't you understand? I'll always be here! I don't want you going anywhere. I couldn't bear it.__So whatever you want to do to yourself, please don't do that to me."_

"_I'm sorry but I'm done."_

"_I received a call from Dean Bearaby, they've rescinded your acceptance."_

Blair turned, curling herself into a ball, remembering all the subsequent days after, her future shattered, her life in shambles, Chuck gone, William's birth, Lily's illness it was all too much.

"_I didn't come back for anyone, especially not for you."_

"_No, to feel jealousy I would have to want you and I don't. You hold no interest for me. I don't want Nathaniel's soiled leftovers."_

"_Is it because you're afraid of the truth? Afraid to admit, even to yourself what a lying bitch you were, making me think you really loved me."_

"_It's déjà vu all over again, you still can't say it."_ _  
Say what?"_

"_Why did you leave me?"_

"_I'm really sorry. I don't know what else to tell you."  
That was always your problem."_

"Blair?", came an insistent knock from her mother, "Open the door", but she could hardly hear her, everything felt detached.

"_Because we're getting married."_

"No!", she cried out desperately as Chuck's past words echoed in her ears_, "I don't need your help, stop trying to play the wife."_

"Blair!", her mother shouted anxiously.

"Mama", came William's frightened sob as she heard his little hand pat the door repeatedly.

His scared tiny voice pierced through, registering, bringing her out of her trance, "Will", she choked out as she sat up and turned. She gripped the handle on the door and pulled herself up on wobbly legs, but just as she was straightening, the whole room spun. She raised her hands up to her head, black spots blurred her vision, she swayed…"Mommy", she said weakly before everything went black.

—

"Maybe we should call 911", said Eric nervously.

"We don't need to call 911, she'll be fine", said Eleanor firmly, though even her austereness couldn't hide the fact that she was worried as well.

Blair heard the voices through a fog, what had just happened?, she asked herself, then it quickly cleared and everything came rushing back, the trial, the verdict, marriage to Chuck, her mother, William…"William", she said anxiously as she opened her eyes and sat up hastily, making her head hurt in the process.

"Blair", said her mother relieved, "It's alright, William is fine. How are you feeling?", she asked her as she sat on her bed and handed her a glass of water from the nightstand.

She took a sip then handed the glass back to her mother as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Are you feeling ill again?", asked her mother bringing a hand up to her forehead.

"No", she said softly opening her eyes again and gave a small smile, her mother had never tended to her this way before, especially not when she was sick.

"You had us all scared to death, what happened?"

Blair looked down and said, "I—I hadn't eaten all day and with the stress of the trial—I—I guess—", but her voice died down not quite wanting to admit everything that had been going through her mind right before she collapsed.

"Blair, you need to take better care of yourself, we were all worried", said Eric from behind her mother.

Her gaze shifted to Eric, but she could tell he knew exactly what was wrong with her.

"Yes, we can't have this happening again, has your eating habits—"

"My eating habits are fine", said Blair, knowing where her mother was going with that question, but she was well past her former eating disorder, "I just couldn't stomach anything today with all the worrying I was doing over William."

"Well we're going to get something in you right now", said Eleanor, leaving no room for argument, "Dorota!", she called.

Dorota suddenly rushed in with an alcohol bottle in hand, "Miss Blair, you wake", said Dorota with a smile then looked up and gratefully said, "Chwalcie Pana", while forming an invisible cross in the air.

"Dorota, please bring something light for Blair to eat, I don't want her fainting on us again."

Dorota nodded then exited quickly, doing exactly as she was told and in that instant, she noticed she no longer had a bedroom door.

"What happened to the door?"

"Oh, we all panicked, I heard you fall and I called for Charles, but no one seemed to be able to find the key so he broke the door down. I would have been extremely horrified had it not been for my anxiousness to get to you as quickly as possible."

"Chuck?", she said almost to herself, he had broken down yet another door of hers?

"Yes, he picked you up and put you on the bed. He's been worried too, haven't you Charles?"

Blair's breath hitched, she hadn't realized Chuck was in the room, she turned and sure enough, there he was leaning against her vanity with an ominous look upon his face, "Beside myself", he said in a clipped tone.

Her eyes narrowed in irritation, he had no reason to be angry with her, on the other hand, she had every reason to be angry with him, "Then let me relieve you of your anxiousness", she said curtly, "I'm fine, you're free to go."

His eyes roamed over her face one last time then he left the room, not saying anything more, which was just as well, she told herself as she turned back to look into her mother's disapproving eyes.

"What?"

"You're getting married, the least you can do is be civil to one another."

Blair's cheeks flushed, bringing some much needed color back into her face, "Who told you?"

"I did", said Eric interrupting, "Even if I hadn't, it would have been all over the tabloids and the newspapers tomorrow anyway."

"It's alright", said Blair shrugging her shoulders, she was just starting to realize that nothing else mattered anymore but William, nothing. She was…numb, it was the perfect way to describe how she felt. Today, as cliché as it sounded, she had finally run out of tears.

"I'm going to get Will, he'll want to see you. He was crying when I left him with Chuck's maid."

"Hurry back with him", said Blair remembering his cries right before she had fainted, something she still couldn't quite believe she had done.

After Eric had left the room, Eleanor looked at Blair determinedly, "I know this is not what you wanted, it's not what I particularly wanted for you either."

That was the understatement of the year, thought Blair, but she remained silent, sensing her mother would not welcome an interruption at the moment.

"But you must be resilient and make the best out of it."

Blair looked down, angry at everything and everyone, angry that her own life was out of her hands, "Is that what you told yourself when you were married to Daddy?"

Blair looked up and instantly regretted her words, her mother hadn't deserved it, "I'm sorry, I—"

"No", said Eleanor stopping her, "I—I did tell myself something similar, but my situation was very different than yours."

"Of course, you were not legally forced to stay with Daddy and Chuck's not gay, though with the color pallet in his wardrobe, that's up for deliberation."

Her mother laughed and she gave a small grin, but even smiling that much felt like a lie to her.

Eleanor leaned forward and took Blair's face in her hands, "You're going to be fine, I know it."

"How do you know?", said Blair not knowing how she was going to get through a day let alone years married to Chuck.

"Because much to my dismay, you and he have something—"

"It's called animosity", said Blair dryly.

"Are you certain of that?", asked Eleanor as she released her and looked knowingly into her eyes.

"Fine, lust then."

Eleanor stood up from the bed, "If you want William's happiness as well as your own, you'll rethink that answer", she said then exited the room as Eric entered with William in his arms.

"Mama!", said Will reaching for her even before Eric had closed the distance between the doorway and her bed.

"Hello sweetheart", she said reaching and pulling him into a tight hug that he enthusiastically reciprocated.

"William", said Blair gently while trying to pry his small arms from around her neck so that she could talk to him properly, "Will", she repeated, when he wouldn't loosen his hold. She gave up and ceased her attempts, knowing instantly what the cause was. She closed her eyes and just held him close, rubbing his back.

"It's okay angel, I'm not going anywhere", she whispered to him then he finally pulled back and rested his head on her heart.

She looked down at William and caressed his cheek then kissed his button nose, "I think the separation anxiety is back", Blair told Eric, straightening while still maintaining Will close.

"Can you blame him?"

"No, he's not to blame, for anything", she said, believing that wholeheartedly, it wasn't William's fault that any of this had happened.

"Miss Blair, you eat now", said Dorota entering with a tray in her hand.

"I'll take him", said Eric, but as soon as he stepped forward, Will let out a cry of protest, latching onto Blair once more.

"It's alright, I'll stay with him. You'll help me eat, right Will?", asked Blair as he pulled back, settled himself on her lap, then nodded, "Mama eat, Weel eat", he said resolutely, "Ric, go buhbye", William concluded with a pout on his face while pointing at Eric.

Blair's eyes widened at William's rudeness, "Will, that was not nice", she scolded.

Eric laughed and said, "It's alright, I've clearly been dismissed. He is half a Bass after all, it was only a matter of time before the traits started to manifest themselves."

No, William would be different, thought Blair determinedly as she watched Eric walk out the room. He wouldn't be like Chuck. He would know love, be able to reciprocate it, verbalize it, embrace it, all the things his brother never could.

—

Blair walked into her room after a soothing shower. She was surprised to see that her door had been fixed. Chuck had probably called maintenance as he had the last time, she thought, though it was hard to feel any gratitude towards him. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the trial. While everything had been falling apart, he had been with Georgina. Had they been together the whole two years? Had he lived with her? Had he—she shook her head, none of that mattered now. The past was the past and what he had done shouldn't affect her either way, she told herself, but then why did this ache persist?

Her cell phone rang, bringing her out of her contemplations. She sat on her bed and reached for it, hoping it was Serena, but it wasn't.

"Nate", she said gratefully into the phone, she really needed a friend to talk to.

"I hadn't heard back from you, I was worried. How did the trial go?"

"Horrible", she said as she towel dried her long locks.

"CeCe won? She got Wil—"

"No, we got custody."

"Then why—"

"Because along with his custody came a few stipulations."

"What sort of stipulations?"

"You won't be able to help me, Nate. I'm stuck with Chuck, with no way out this time."

"What are you talking about?"

"The judge granted us custody with the condition that we get married."

"What? You're going to marry Chuck?"

"I have no choice, you don't know how I wish I could get out of it, but I can't. I don't know how I'll survive this", she said dejectedly, "Did you know he had been with Georgina? When he should have been here for Lily and Will and—and—it all came out during the trial."

"It's going to be alright, you'll get through this. It's just a label, Blair. You'll continue as you are, I bet after time, you'll even forget you're married", said Nate trying to make light of the situation.

"That's highly unlikely", said Blair, she would never be able to forget that she had married Chuck, though he would probably have no problems putting that fact out of his mind.

"Just give yourself some time to assimilate", said Nate then he quickly changed the subject, wanting her to get her mind off her impending nuptials, "How did Serena react to all of this? Did she testify against you?"

"No", said Blair, "She regretted the whole ordeal. She told the judge that the only reason CeCe was there was because she had begged her to seek custody of William. She was so upset over everything but I didn't get a chance to speak with her again, she ran out even before the trial was over."

"I knew Serena could've never gone through with it", he said stifling a yawn.

Blair looked at the time and her eyes widened, in Spain it was the middle of the night, "You should go to bed. I'll call you later."

"Do you need me to come back? I will, I know how hard all this must be for you."

"No", said Blair, asking herself why couldn't she have worked things out with Nate years ago, she would have saved herself a lot of heartache, "I want you to complete your semester, but I hope you'll come back for the wedding. I'll need you there for moral support."

"Don't worry, when you decide a date and time, I'll be there."

Blair smiled sadly, "Thanks, bye Nate", she said then snapped her phone shut after he had said his goodbye.

Blair put her cell down on the nightstand and rubbed her neck, trying to relieve some of the pain. When she had fainted she must have hurt herself. She rose from the bed and headed for the door. She wanted to be with William, only he could distract her from dwelling on her conflicting thoughts. She opened the door intending to walk out, but Chuck was standing there. She let out a breath and looked down, "What do you want?", she asked as she securely tied her robe closed, "Shouldn't you be finding the nearest AA meeting?"

"I want to talk."

"What's the point?"

"We're getting married", he said as he stepped into her room.

"And you think that's going to change anything? Let me assure you it won't."

"I want to explain", he said gruffly.

"It's not necessary", she said as she turned around but he grabbed her arm and stopped her, "Just listen", he snapped as he looked into her eyes.

She pulled her arm out of his grasp, "Listen? Listen to what? To how you got exactly what you wanted, me tied to you, until William is eighteen and I can get a divorce?", she ranted, "Or do you want me to listen to you recount your getaway with Georgina? I'm sure Buenos Aires was fabulous", she said cynically.

"Blair—"

"Do you know where I was six months ago while you were with her? Holding Lily's hand as she laid on a hospital bed, fighting for every damn breath she took in!", she shouted, not being able to contain her anger any longer.

Chuck looked down, "I didn't know about Lily, I would have come back."

"That's not an excuse."

"I didn't say it was", he said darkly, "I should have known, I should have been here."

"But you weren't and nothing you say or do will ever change that", she said then walked out her room in search of William.

—

Eleanor watched from the study as her daughter stalked off. As much as she didn't think him worthy, it was blatantly obvious how very much in love Blair still was with him. She couldn't just sit back and do nothing. She had done far too much of that in the past, and Blair deserved better than that.

She walked into the hallway and intercepted Chuck, before he stormed off too. She couldn't let them continue to tear each other apart, she knew from experience it would only lead to complete misery.

"Charles, may I have a word with you?"

Chuck gritted his teeth, anger at himself and at Blair still present within him, "Do you require anything, Mrs. Rose?"

"I require plenty, Charles", said Eleanor speaking frankly, "However, what is on the top of my list, is my daughter's happiness."

"Then you're speaking to the wrong person", he answered as he tried to walk past her but she stopped him.

"No, I don't believe I am."

"Then you're mistaken."

"My daughter has suffered a great deal Charles, she is not the same Blair she once was. Her smile, her happiness, her heart, are all missing, and you're the only one who is capable of bringing them back.

"I don't know what you're talking about", said Chuck in a hard tone as he tried to sidestep her again.

"She had a panic attack and fainted today because of you", said Eleanor scathingly, "You can't stand there and feign ignorance with me, I saw you. I saw your face as you lifted her off the floor, you still care for her", she said as she watched him stand there with a brooding look upon his face, "I don't know much about your previous relationship with her or lack there of, but I do know she didn't deserve your abandonment", said Eleanor as she looked Chuck square in the eyes, "I wasn't there for her these past two years as I should have either, but I'm making up for it now. It's about time you did the same."

—

Blair's search for William led her to the living room, where he was in his playpen so engrossed with his toys, that he didn't notice her. She was just about to speak up, but a voice interrupted her from behind.

"Blair?"

She turned around and there stood Serena looking nervously at her.

"Dorota let me in. I—I was wondering if we could talk."

"Of course", said Blair, a mixture of relief and happiness running through her. She motioned towards the couch and they both sat down, then everything quieted, neither knowing where to start.

"Remember when—when we were ten and my mother was going on yet another trip across the country with the latest bachelor of the month?", asked Serena breaking the awkward silence.

"Which time?", Blair teased, as memories of their childhood together came back to her.

Serena laughed then she followed suit. She marveled at how it was the first time Serena had looked at her in the last year without anger or resentment shining through her eyes.

"The time she missed my debut on the runway in your Mom's fashion show."

"Oh yes, I remember it perfectly", said Blair easily reverting to how She and Serena had been before, "It was my Mom's junior summer line and I was incredibly jealous."

"Well you didn't tell me", Serena said smiling then looked down, "And I guess I didn't tell you."

Blair played with her necklace then met Serena's eyes, "You had no reason to be jealous."

"She wanted to be with you more than she wanted to be with me."

"You know that's not true", said Blair reaching out for Serena's hand but as her hand was closing in, she hesitated, not knowing how Serena would react.

Serena smiled sadly, reached out, and took her hand, entwining them together, something they hadn't done since they were little girls.

Blair smiled then sobered as a familiar pain for Lily's lost filled her, "She just didn't want you to see her suffer."

Serena shook her head dejectedly, "And it was alright for you?"

Blair shook her head as well, "You don't get it S, you're you. You're always so full of life and happy and smiling and…your Mom just didn't want to see that light go out in your eyes."

"What about the light in your eyes?", asked Serena softly.

Blair looked down, "That light went out a long time ago, and it had nothing to do with your mother."

Serena let out a breath and said, "I know, you were never the same after—"

"No", said Blair halting her, "I don't want to talk about him, not now."

"You do know what you agreed—"

"I do", she said then rolled her eyes and picked up a finger, pointing it in Serena's direction, "Don't even say it", she warned.

Serena opened her mouth then closed it, grinning teasingly towards her. For that brief moment as they smiled together, they were transported to the past, as if none of it had ever happened, as if it all had been a bad dream.

Serena's smile died down then she looked guiltily at her, "I'm so sorry. I was wrong and I blamed you and—"

"No, S, don't apologize, I—"

"No, I have to", she said as tears filled her eyes, "I blamed you so that I wouldn't have to blame myself."

"Blame yourself for what?", asked Blair as her own tears welled up.

"For not being there, as much as I wanted to blame you, it was all my fault. I could have been there for her and I wasn't. I couldn't handle it and I—", but she stopped as a sob escaped her lips.

Blair let out a choked breath as she engulfed Serena in a hug, "It's okay", she said as her tears escaped her eyes.

"No it's not okay", said Serena as tears streaked down her cheeks, "I wasn't there. I missed spending time with her, time that I will never get back", she sobbed, "I—I never even got to tell her how much I—"

"She knew, Serena. Your mother knew how much you loved her and she loved you, more than words could ever express."

Blair gave her another squeeze then Serena pulled back, wiping her tears.

"I'm so sorry for everything. I should have never brought CeCe into this. I could have ruined William's life. I—"

"But everything worked itself out", Blair reassured.

"I don't know why you don't hate me, I would hate me. I—it's my fault, it's my fault you're going to have to marry him, maybe if I talk to the judge—"

"No!", Blair exclaimed, "If you go to him, he'll probably take William away from Chuck and I both", she said anxiously, "I can't take that chance."

Serena looked apologetically at her, "I'm sorry, I've just went and royally screwed up your life, haven't I?"

Blair sighed and said, "No, my life was already completely and irreparably screwed up."

"No—", started Serena but Blair waved her off not wanting to discuss it.

"Do—do you forgive me?", asked Serena hesitantly.

Blair's eyes lit up, if only for a moment, "It's already forgotten."

"I've missed you", said Serena bumping her shoulder against Blair's.

Blair grinned and said, "I've missed you too."

Serena looked down, "I—I got your last message."

Blair's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed, "Forget about it."

"What happened? You sounded distraught."

"I'm fine now. Just erase it and we'll pretend it never happened."

"What never happened?"

Blair closed her eyes, "It doesn't matter, not anymore."

"But—"

"Mama!", shouted William making his presence known from the playpen.

Blair looked hesitantly at Serena, "I didn't—"

"It's alright. I'm okay with it. I saw how happy William was on that recording and—", she trailed off, "I also talked to Eric earlier over the phone."

"You did? But he didn't mention it to me", she said rising from the couch and reaching for William.

"Because I told him not to, I told him I wanted to speak with you myself."

Blair returned to the couch and placed William on her lap, "Look Will, who's that?"

Serena smiled at him and William grinned reaching out for her, "Sweena."

Serena laughed and took him from her arms, wrapping him up in a hug, "I've missed you so much, look how big you've gotten and I've missed it", said Serena pulling back and kissing him on the cheek.

Serena held William close and looked at Blair, "My mother was right."

"About what?", asked Blair folding William's sweater that was strewn on the couch.

"About everything", said Serena looking at Will then glancing back to meet Blair's eyes, "But what I was referring to was what she told me before leaving that time when we were ten."

"You told me you never spoke to her before she left. You said she was gone when you awoke on the day of the fashion show."

"I know", said Serena running a hand through William's hair, "I lied."

"But why?", asked Blair frowning.

"Because I was angry at her and didn't want to listen to what she had to say, but I remember everything."

"What did she tell you?", asked Blair in a small voice.

"A few things", said Serena, "But right before she walked out the door she said, 'Don't worry, you'll have Blair.'"

—

Blair walked down the stairs after putting William to bed that night. It had been a difficult task, he hadn't wanted to let her go or fall asleep, thinking she would be gone when he awoke but she had reassured him and he had finally allowed himself to fall asleep.

Serena had left earlier to stay in Lily's apartment despite her protests, and Eric had gone with her. As much as she wanted them both to stay close, she understood they needed this time alone together.

She stepped down the last step and was heading to the kitchen for a glass of milk, when she stopped short as she noticed her mother in the living room with her sketchbook in hand.

"When I asked you to stay a few days while Cyrus is away, I didn't mean for you to sleep on the couch", said Blair as she walked into the room and sat on the sofa opposite her.

"I wasn't intending to sleep in the living room", her mother said as she took off her glasses, "I was simply gathering my thoughts and starting a new design."

"But, you've just completed—"

"It's not for a collection, it's for an exclusive client."

"Which celebrity is it this time?"

"Charles", said Eleanor looking past her and Blair instantly flinched.

"Come join us. I've been meaning to talk to the both of you."

Chuck reluctantly walked in and took a seat next to Blair, "What can I do for you Mrs. Rose?"

"I want to help plan your wedding."

"Mom, there won't be a wedding. Chuck and I will go down to city hall and sign a few papers, that's it."

"That's ludicrous. I forbid it. You will have a real wedding. Everyone will be expecting it, especially that social worker of yours."

Blair sighed and Eleanor smiled in triumph, "So, tell me, how do you envision the wedding?", she asked looking at her soon to be son-in-law.

Blair scoffed and said, "Please, Chuck wouldn't know the first thing about it, to him, marriage is an institutionalized ideal invented by women in an attempt to impede the opposite sex from living a life of unabated, philandering bliss."

Chuck glowered at her and Eleanor, sensing an ensuing argument, spoke up, "This wedding isn't for either of you", she said sternly, capturing both their attentions immediately, "It's for William, so before the bickering resumes, I ask that you both set aside your egos for ten minutes to give me some answers and facilitate this inevitable event."

Blair pursed her lips, "Since I've been vetoed on how I want the wedding to go, I'll leave it all up to Chuck, though I won't expect much, I've found it's the best way to avoid disappointment."

"I didn't know you could get disappointed over something you claimed to feel such abhorrence over", he retorted, then shot his gaze towards Eleanor, "What do you need to know."

"Date and location?"

Blair took a deep breath, her mother was right, this was for William, who cares if all her childhood dreams of a perfect wedding in St—

"St. Patrick's Cathedral, next month."

Her head snapped in his direction as her gaze collided with his.

"What time do you suggest the wedding take place?", asked Eleanor.

"Night", he answered, his eyes intent, never breaking contact with Blair's, "Under the stars."

Blair's heart hammered in her chest, it was just a coincidence she told herself, "Ev—everyone knows stars practically don't exist in New York City", she countered but couldn't quite mask the quiver in her voice.

"They'll be stars", he assured in a low tone, "As for the colors", he continued without being prompted, "Dark, regal reds and majestic golds and midnight blacks."

Her breath caught, making her inhale quickly to settle her racing heart, how had? He—he had remembered, he had remembered her scrapbook.

"Violins playing softly, red roses on the threshold, and you, materializing at the entrance, ethereal, white, crowned in pure majesty as you make your way down the aisle."

Blair closed her parted lips and broke their gaze, blinking rapidly, trying to soothe the sting in her eyes that she attributed solely to their staring contest.

"Well that sounds absolutely perfect. What do you think Blair?", asked her mother looking expectantly at her.

She cleared her throat, "It's—it's fine", she said, suddenly feeling claustrophobic under Chuck's scrutiny.

He leaned forward, coming within inches of her, "Merely fine?", Chuck inquired softly, disregarding Eleanor's presence completely.

His scent invaded her senses and she watched as his gaze lowered to her mouth, making her want to moisten the burn his fixation was causing on her lips, "It—it's merely adequate", she lied as she pulled away and bid her mother a hasty goodnight, before making her way back up the stairs, her glass of milk forgotten, along with her defenses.

Chuck watched Blair retreat, wanting nothing more than to follow her but he resisted and turned to Eleanor who nodded in his direction, "That was a good start."

********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all your great reviews in the last chapter! Hopefully you're all happy with the season premiere of GG. I loved all the C/B scenes but there weren't enough of them, hopefully next week will be filled with more Chair goodness. On to the chapter, Blair had a meltdown, as expected she would. She had just agreed to become someone she had swore she wouldn't become after Chuck's line of 'stop trying to play the wife', also I really took to heart her line of 'I don't want you going anywhere, I couldn't bear it', and hence, it set the emotional state for Blair in this fic for me, but I will let you all know that this is the last crying Blair will do for a while, (she's cried so much in my fic already, I felt bad for her lol) so hopefully you will all like that, though just because she's not crying doesn't mean she's not hurting, because it's going to take time and effort from Chuck to get the old Blair back, if that is even possible. The next chapter will focus on the preparations for the wedding, Chuck attempting to explain about Georgina again, some of Chuck's feelings, over what has transpired, and lots of other things. I will tell you know that the wedding will be done as soon as I can type it because I have many things planned for their married life, for example, a trip back to 1812, but I've gotten ahead of myself lol. I'll end this ridiculously long A/N and just ask you all to review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. I would really appreciate it :o)

XoXo Chrys


	21. Keeping The Peace

Lily's Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way, and right now, I'm okay with that. Chuck and Blair are finally together!! Everyone rejoice!!

Chapter 21

Blair paced her room grabbing folders, organizing her bag, setting herself up for just another ordinary day at Bass Industries, only, nothing in her life could be classified as 'ordinary', and Bass Industries was no exception, especially lately.

She let out a breath and looked around the room, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything, then her eyes landed on the cardboard box on her bed. She placed her bag on the floor next to her vanity and walked, until she was standing in front of the box, biting her bottom lip, she glanced in.

She took some of the contents out, wondering if she would actually do it, then frowned, of course she would. She grinned, feeling pleased in a way she hadn't for quite a while. She started placing the items back. Anything and everything she could do, while staying on the right side of the law of course, she would do. Anything and everything to cause grief, anything and everything to cause pain, every single thing she had felt she would send back, _multiplied_.

"Good morning", said Serena as she walked into the room.

Blair stilled then turned and smiled, "Yes, it's a great morning", she replied amiably, in the two weeks since they had reconciled, their relationship had reverted back to how it had been in the past, a fact that she was infinitely grateful for.

Serena smiled, but couldn't mask her uncertainty, "You sound chipper."

"Do I?", she said then turned back to the box, "Maybe it's because I'm feeling…inspired."

"Did you finally give in and jump on the matrimonial bandwagon too?", asked Serena dryly as she walked up to the bed.

"No, and please, let's continue to avoid that topic, shall we? I'm still set on being totally and completely oblivious to the whole thing."

"Since when do you smoke?", asked Serena, ignoring her previous comment and frowning while picking up the carton of cigarettes from atop her bed.

"I don't", said Blair snatching it out of her hand and putting the last item back into the box, "It's not for me. I'm sending a care package to Georgina."

Serena's frown deepened, "Where's the punch line? Are you sending anthrax along with it?"

"No, of course not", she huffed, "I don't know why you look so surprised, I'm trying to be the better person, show her there are no hard feelings."

Serena's eyes narrowed, "Let me see the box."

Blair pulled it away, "You know what? I'm late for work and you're late to feed the ducks, so why don't we both get a move on? William is in the dining room with the maid."

"Absolutely", said Serena, "Right after I see what else is in there."

Before she knew what was happening, Serena had pushed into her and pulled the box out of her grasp.

"Give it!", said Blair attempting to retrieve it, their arms flailed, they shoved into each other, but in the end, she was unsuccessful.

Serena paused, then a smile alit her face as she took in the contents of the box.

Blair looked down and said, "I'm just trying to keep her well informed while she's...away."

"Yes, by sending her copies of People, Star, and OK, all of which have pictures of you and Chuck locking lips in front of the court, with the caption, 'Bass Billionaire's instant family, wins custody and bags a bride.'"

She pursed her lips, "They don't all say that."

"B, why are you doing this?", Serena asked as she put the box back on the bed.

"I've made it my new mission to make Georgina's life a living hell while she's incarcerated, doesn't it just restore your _joie de vivre_?"

"No, and it shouldn't for you either. You should break out of your depression for yourself, not because the prospect of causing other people grief uplifts you."

"Are you aware of who you're talking to?", asked Blair wryly as she taped the box closed.

"B, those magazines aren't going to hurt Georgina, at most, they'll cause mild irritation."

"Baby steps, _ma chérie_, baby steps", she said as she walked over and grabbed her bag, with the box held firmly in the other hand.

"You're doing this because of Chuck and not because of what almost happened with William."

Blair stopped mid-step then turned around, "This has nothing to do with Chuck."

"It has everything to do with him. The only reason you're doing this is because you're jealous."

"No, I'm not. Whatever Chuck did with that—with her is none of my concern, but the minute Will's name left her lips, all bets were off."

"Really? Then if you're so unaffected by what she said, why haven't you let him explain?"

"Why are you suddenly defending Chuck?", she retorted.

"I'm not defending anyone. I'm still beyond infuriated that he came back, but if he can get you to snap out of the fog you've been living in, then I'm all for it."

Blair looked away, wanting to deny it, but a fog was pretty much what her life had become.

Serena walked up to her but she refused to meet her gaze, "If he's the only one who can bring that smile back to your face, stop pushing him away, because sooner or later you may end up pushing him right out the door again."

Blair grit her teeth and turned around, exiting her room and bumping into a spying Dorota. She rolled her eyes and pushed the box towards her, "Overnight this, I want to make sure she gets it a.s.a.p. Her eight by ten box will need a little sprucing up", said Blair mockingly then walked away.

"But Miss Blair!", said Dorota eyeing the box skeptically then shaking it nervously.

"Just do it!"

—

"These two are ready to be presented to the board and this one is pending your approval", said Karen handing her three folders.

Blair placed the two proposals she had personally slaved over, trying to get every last detail right, on her desk, then opened the third frowning, "What's this?"

"It—it's from Mr. Bass", said her secretary in a stutter.

Blair immediately closed the folder back and let it fall on her desk.

"I know you told me not to bring you any—"

"It's fine", said Blair closing her eyes and massaging her temples. After a moment, she opened them to find Karen still standing there, looking at her timidly, "Was there anything else you needed?"

"There's been talk."

Blair's eyes narrowed, "What kind of _talk_?"

"The—the board members are getting anxious. They think your impending nuptials are part of some elaborate plan to take over Bass Industries."

"What?"

"They think that you're allying yourself legally to Mr. Bass so that you both control the majority shares, consequently leaving them in a position of obligatory acceptance in any move you jointly make in the company."

Blair groaned, now she knew why she had been getting those weird vibes whenever she conversed with the board members, "That's not true."

Karen sighed in a smile, "I knew it wasn't true. I can tell by the way you look at Mr. Bass that you—"

"Karen", said Blair, annoyed, "That's enough."

"Yes, Ms. Waldorf", she said sheepishly, "Oh, and by the way, congratulations."

Blair suppressed the urge to scream in frustration, "You tell the groom congratulations, you tell the bride best wishes."

Karen looked down, "I'm sorry. Best wishes, Ms. Waldorf", she amended.

Blair sighed at her secretary's apparent mortification, "No, it's alright. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just stressed and in need of an outlet and unfortunately, you crossed my path."

"It's okay, I understand completely", she answered, perking up, "You must be agonizing over the wedding preparations. When's the big day?"

"Ten days", she said with a sinking feeling.

"You must be so excited. Has he given you a ring yet?"

"Not yet, but now is as good a time as any to remedy the situation", said Chuck as he walked into the office.

"How long have you been eavesdropping?", asked Blair in a clipped tone.

"Long enough to hear you lamenting your stressful state, and we can't have that, can we Karen?", asked Chuck with a smirk as he leaned against the wall next to her bookshelf.

"No", said her secretary with a beaming smile to which Blair rolled her eyes, seeing the Bass magnetism working overtime, "She should be happy and excited, not overworked and strained."

"My sentiments exactly, so I've cleared your schedule off for the rest of the day."

"What?"

"We're taking the day off. I'm going to relieve you of all that pent up tension, and luckily for you, I'm _very_ good at it", he said, his voice lowering a degree.

Blair pressed her lips into a thin line then looked at Karen who was looking between them with a blush upon her face, "Ugh",she said under her breath. Her secretary was entirely too young and naïve, she thought, while dismissing the fact that they were literally the same age.

"Karen, you can go now, and please disregard what Mr. Bass said, I have meetings booked back to back for much of the day."

"Karen, ignore her, I've already rescheduled every last appointment, meeting, and conference call she had set up for today."

"You had no right to do that."

"It's my company."

"Empty words."

"Blair—"

"Karen—", she said looking past him, "You're dismissed", her secretary gave them a wide-eyed look before she rushed to the door and exited the office.

Blair stood, arms crossed, and faced him, "Just because I agreed to this farce of a marriage, doesn't mean that you'll be able to dictate my life or how I do my work, and spare me the, 'it's my company' nonsense. We both know that the only way it's yours is in name only, much like how our marriage will be, isn't that a funny coincidence?"

"Side-splitting", said Chuck broodingly, "But do you want to know what I find most amusing?"

"Not particularly", said Blair, stepping back as he invaded her personal space.

"That regardless, you will be mine in _every_ sense, much like the company. Now isn't that just a hilarious happenstance?"

"I will never be yours again, not that I ever was to begin with. Our marriage will be a simple formality and an exchange of names on my part, nothing more, and come to think of it, not even that", she said nonchalantly in an attempt to mask the slight tremor in her voice as he glared back at her, with mere inches separating them.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think I'll keep my last name. Blair Bass just sounds…wrong."

"I think it sounds just about right."

Her gaze wavered slightly, "Really?"

"Yes", he nodded, "Alliteration at its finest", he said stepping closer.

"Or at its worst", she countered, sidestepping him. All she knew was the thought of her as his wife years ago had infuriated him, and of all the cruel things he had ever told her, the way he had said _wife_ had been the most agonizing, "Now is this entertaining exchange over with? Or do you have more unfounded lines you want to feed me?", she said banishing her thoughts and reinforcing her defenses.

He gave her an irritated look then said, "We're done here."

"Excellent", she said with a derisive grin, "Now if you will, I have work to do", she said motioning towards the door.

"I thought I made it clear that you're not working today."

She let out a breath, controlling her temper, "And I thought _I_ made it clear that you have no say in anything I do."

"See that's where you're wrong, this is my company and if I say you're taking the day off, you're taking the day off, or a week, or a month if it suits me."

"You can't do that", she said defiantly.

"I can and I will. The Will states you have a vote, nothing more, in essence, you're just another shareholder, who I'm in no obligation of employing."

Her heart stopped, he couldn't, wouldn't, do this to her, "You can't fire me. I'll talk to the board and every decision you make will be vetoed, Bass Industries would come to a standstill."

"Then so be it, but would you risk everything you've worked for to prove a point? Would you risk this getting into the papers? I don't think Judge Donohue would take kindly to being informed of our less than stable business relationship, what would that say about our personal one? I think he'll quickly be regretting his decision to grant us custody, don't you?"

Blair looked away, blinking back tears of frustration, "I hate you. Don't utter a single word to me until the wedding day", she said as she picked up her purse and pushed past him, leaving him alone in her office.

—

Blair rushed into the penthouse, throwing her bag on the side table in the foyer. She felt like breaking something, the thought of spending more than a decade tied to that stubborn, arrogant, self-absorbed, unfeeling—

"Surprise!"

Her heart leapt, she stumbled back a bit, her mouth fell open, "What—what are you all doing here?"

"Well it's your bachelorette party, darling", her mother said pulling her into the living room.

"Bachelorette party? I—I—why didn't you tell me S?", said Blair looking at her pressingly.

"Because I didn't know anything about it, _B_", said Serena ushering her towards the couch.

"It was your fiancée, I didn't know Chuck Bass could be so thoughtful", said Penelope smiling, with just a hint of sarcasm bleeding through her gracious façade.

"Yea, who would've guessed, you and Chuck Bass?", piped Isabel.

"Yea, who knew?", echoed Katy.

"My, but it's been years since I've seen you girls", said Eleanor smiling.

"Yes, not since Blair's breakdo—ow", said Penelope glaring at Isabel who had stepped on her foot.

"No, it's alright, I'm completely fine now, they've finally gotten the dosage right on my meds. As long as I take my _cocktail_, as I like to call it, I'm fine, otherwise, I'm a mess, very unstable, but fortunately for me, I'm medically excused and can't be held accountable for my behavior", she said giving Penelope a grilling look, "My, is that the time?", she asked feigning astonishment while looking down at her watch, "I think I've missed my—"

"B, stop it", said Serena trying to hide a grin, "She's kidding."

"Blair, that really was in poor taste", said her mother disapprovingly.

Blair brushed off her mother's criticism, nothing could dampen the satisfaction she was feeling at Penelope's uneasiness, "I know it's a moot point, but why is this party taking place now? The wedding is more than a week away."

"Well Charles could see how exhausted you were, so he decided to give you a day of relaxation with some friends."

Blair looked away, Chuck's words dawning on her, his obstinacy clicking, "Damn that mother chucker", she said under her breath.

"Did I just hear you say what I think you just said?", Serena muttered.

Blair's eyes widened, "No", she denied profusely, so what if he did one decent thing, it wouldn't absolve him of all his past and present indiscretions.

"Mama!", shouted William as he ran into the living room followed by an out of breath Dorota.

Blair smiled catching him up into her arms and placing a staining kiss on his cheek.

"Miss Blair, I try but he refuse shoes."

"It's alright Dorota", she said as she wiped his cheek of her lipstick residue, "Say hello sweetheart", William smirked and waved his little hand at the gawking women.

"He's adorable", said Katy waving in William's direction.

"He really is", said Isabel mimicking Katy's wave.

"Hello little Chuck", said Penelope grinning.

"His name is William", said Blair and Serena in unison.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot, he's your brother S and your…", she trailed off with a raised brow.

"I'm his guardian", Blair informed her with a less than understated warning in her tone.

"Well isn't he lucky? You know, Nelly Yuki really wanted to make it, but she's interning at Yale's—"

"Nelly Yuki can have Yale, I have something even better", said Blair, while putting William's shoes on with no fuss on his part.

"Wow our former queen has gone all maternal on us, how quaint."

Blair tilted her chin in Penelope's direction, "Yes it's great isn't it? I'm responsible for a whole other being and not only that, but a billion dollar empire as well, what have you done lately? Charge those last season Louboutin's to step-father number four?", she asked sweetly.

"Okay, why don't we go?", asked Serena, interrupting the sparring match, "Eleanor, you said something about a limo?"

"Yes, Charles has put a limo at your disposal for today, it's ready to take you to the spa."

"Great, why don't we go?", asked Serena, wanting to get a move on before any more passive aggressive arguing could ensue.

"B, I couldn't help but notice you're not wearing a ring, though it's not a surprise. We all know of Chuck's commitment issues, he's probably waiting until the last dreaded moment to—"

"There's nothing I dread about my upcoming marriage", said Chuck in an ominous tone, stopping Penelope in her tracks.

"Charles, what a surprise, we weren't expecting you", said Eleanor stepping aside so that he could enter the living room.

"I wasn't planning on crashing the party but Blair left this behind", he said pulling a ring out of his pocket.

Blair just sat there, her lips slightly parted in disbelief, William squirmed in her arms and she loosened her hold, which he took as an opportunity to slip off her lap and run towards Chuck.

He easily caught Will and lifted him up into his arms, handing the toddler the ring. He whispered a few words to William then set him down again.

She watched Will run back, his little face smiling up at her, offering her the ring, "Mama?", he said leaning against her folded legs. She smiled, "Thank you angel", she said hesitantly taking the ring from him. It was beautiful, platinum, with a round, huge sparkling diamond in the center and smaller ones aligning the rest of the band, but it was just a piece of jewelry she told herself, though that didn't stop her heart from racing as she slipped the ring on to find it was a perfect fit, "I—I must have forgotten to put it back on when I took it off to apply lotion", she lied looking at Penelope who had a less than pleased look on her face.

"Ladies, I'm so glad you could make it. I trust you had no trouble getting here", he said looking around the room at her _guests_.

"No", said Katy with a smile, "The plane ride was great. Thanks for bringing me back from Israel. It's been fun catching up with everyone."

"You're welcome", he said smoothly, then glanced at his watch, "Well I must be off, if you all would excuse me, I have business to tend to", he said giving Blair one last look then turning around and walking out.

She looked down at Will who looked completely upset at Chuck's departure, "He'll be back", she soothed, then looked up, "S, watch him for a moment", she said rising as Serena agreed and lifted William into her arms.

"I'll be right back", she said as she excused herself and went in search of Chuck. She needed to talk to him, what for? She wasn't quite sure. She quickly located him in the dining room, her eyes narrowing, "This is the business you needed to tend to?", she said glancing at the champagne bottle in his hand.

"I thought you didn't want me to speak to you until the wedding", he said but answered her anyway when a look of annoyance was shot in his direction, "I'm waiting on a call from Holmberg, he's going to give me feedback on the proposal you refused to even look at."

"I told you not to attempt any business transactions until you've learned the ropes better, which you haven't."

"Which I have."

"No you haven't."

"How would you know? You haven't given me a chance to prove myself, have you?", he said in a tone that was more resigned that angry.

Blair looked away, knowing he was no longer talking about business deals.

"More than six months ago I did go to Buenos Aires and—"

"Don't", she said looking down at the glimmering ring, she didn't want to hear anything about him and Georgina.

"You can leave if you want, but I'm going to keep on talking", he said as he popped open the cork and poured himself some champagne, when she didn't move an inch, he continued on, "I went there to escape from myself, though I'm sure you know, that's impossible", he said as he swirled the drink in his hand, "I was drunk most days, didn't know my left from my right and…literally bumped or collapsed into Georgina. I don't know how or why she was there or anything other than I woke up in her hotel room. She must have taken those pictures of me when I was passed out. The very next day I cleaned myself up, sobered up, and went back—"

"To where?", she asked, the question barely audible, she was afraid that any sudden movement or sound would make him close up again.

"Does it really matter anymore?", he asked walking towards the only window in the dining room, "No matter what I say, it won't change the fact that I wasn't here, haven't you said so yourself?"

She looked away, "I—I—"

"Don't say anything", he said as he grabbed another glass and filled it, "I'm tired of fighting, so let's stop", he said plainly then handed her the glass which she took with an unsteady hand. Her gaze met his, she was tired too, exhausted, "Are you up to it?", he asked as he raised his glass towards her.

"You're not supposed to be drinking", she blurted out nervously, rattled by the look in his eyes.

"It's apple cider", he said as he turned the bottle around so she could read the label, "Now answer the question", he said insistently.

She paused, contemplating it, but it was for the best, she was worn out and it would benefit William, "Fine", she said raising her glass in acquiesce.

Chuck nodded in satisfaction then clinked their glasses together, "To making love not war", he said, his eyes roaming over her.

Her breath caught at the four letter word that had come from his lips, then she cursed herself, gaining her composer back, "How about to keeping the peace?", she said, "We wouldn't want to toast to something so unattainable."

Chuck shrugged, "As you wish", he said, "Salud", taking a gulp and grimacing, "Just as disgusting as ever."

She put her glass down after she had taken a sip, "Funny, that's what I thought about you this morning when you walked into my room unannounced as I was getting dressed, again", she said but for once, there was no anger or resentment in her tone.

"I knocked."

"And what's your excuse for not turning away or closing your eyes?"

"The view in front of me was much more appealing than the inside of my eyelids", he said with a smirk.

She flexed her jaw to keep from smiling, maybe they could make this work, she hadn't forgiven him, but maybe she could take it one day at a time.

"I've got to go, they're waiting for me", she said turning around.

"You can go back to work in a week, you deserve a break."

She stilled, but she didn't turn around, fine, she acceded, she wouldn't argue, she would give him the benefit of the doubt, she thought as she resumed walking, she suddenly felt better, she was actually looking forward to next few hours of pampering.

—

"Would you like a refill, Ms. Waldorf?"

"No, thank you, I'm fine", she said and she meant it. She put her half filled glass down and stretched. She felt so relaxed. She had had the works, a massage, a facial, manicure, pedicure, and now, she was sitting in a chair about to get her hair done. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this at ease.

"So what are we going to do with these long locks today?", asked the hairstylist as she ran her hands through her wet hair.

"Cut it off", said Serena from the chair next to her.

"No, leave it long", said Isabel from across the room, where they were doing her manicure.

"Dye it blonde", said Penelope with a grin as she got her feet done.

"Chuck doesn't like blondes", said Katy matter-of-factly.

"It's your choice", said the woman smiling at her as she ran a comb through her hair.

"I—", she wasn't sure, she had been saying she was going to cut it off for some time but she hadn't, "Leave it as is", she said firmly.

"I'm sure Chuck liking it long had _nothing_ to do with that decision", said Serena smiling as she rolled her eyes.

"No, it didn't", she denied.

"I think you made the right choice, many women would kill for your hair", said the hairstylist grabbing a blow dryer, "Don't worry, you're going to look great, very tousled, sexy, just out of the bed look."

As soon as the woman mentioned bed, scenes started flashing in her mind and she groaned, there goes my carefree mood, she thought.

"B, as soon as we're done here, we're hitting Bendel's."

"Look who's the chipper one now", she said with a raised brow in Serena's direction, this bachelorette party was turning out to be exactly what they both had needed.

—

"Present time", said Isabel as they all sat in a round booth that evening at Baraonda, an upscale bar on the Upper East Side. She was a little tired after an afternoon of shopping but she was content, more than that happy, wedding aside of course, she assured herself. She currently had a new, sleeveless, V cut dress on that hugged every curve, the minute she saw it, she had to have it.

"Here's mine, happy wedding", said Isabel passing her a small box.

Blair smiled and thanked her opening it. It was an elegant stationary set with her soon-to-be new last name on it. She looked at the name staring up at her, would that really be her in a little over a week?

"Me next", said Katy handing her a gift bag, Blair smiled wide, noticing how much she had missed them all, although Penelope she could do without. She dug into the bag and came out with a silk slip and its matching robe, which of course had the initials 'BB', on the front. She was starting to see a pattern, she thought with some consternation.

"Congrats", said Penelope simply, handing her an envelope.

Blair held off from rolling her eyes and opened the envelope, her eyes hardened, it was a paid membership to a gym.

"I hear being a _homemaker _makes you gain weight, so I figured this would be the perfect gift."

"I've actually lost ten pounds running after William, though it would be a shame for it to go to waste, so keep it. After all, you're the one who had to get a bigger size when we were in the fitting room at Bendel's", she said dryly.

"It was a misprint."

"If you say so", she said with a condescending smile.

"Last but not least", said Serena, shouting over music that had just started playing.

Blair looked at the small rectangular box and smiled at Serena's teasing gaze. She ripped open the wrapping paper and burst into laughter, hugging Serena close.

"Remember to use it if you need it."

"I'll keep it on hand", said Blair smiling while gripping the bottle of pepper spray tighter in her grasp.

"I don't get it", said Katy frowning at the bottle.

"It's just a little joke, that's all, now let's have some fun", said Serena pulling back and ordering them a round of drinks.

"Your mother should have come with us", said Isabel sipping on her martini.

"She wanted to stay and look after William", she said, something that she was very grateful for, he had been clingy when she was getting ready to leave but her mother had distracted him, she was just happy he hadn't started crying, her mother had informed her not twenty minutes ago that he was fine and already in bed, so she had nothing to worry about, though it still didn't ease her guilt at not being there to tuck him in goodnight.

"How's Eric? I haven't seen him in ages either", said Katy while playing with the straw in her drink.

"He's fine, studying for his finals as we speak", said Serena, glancing around the room as if looking for someone.

"Let's play a game", said Isabel taking a deck of cards out of her bag.

Blair looked at her skeptically and Isabel shrugged, "What's a bachelorette party without any games?"

"She's got a point", said Serena taking the cards from her.

"The game is simple, you just have to do whatever it says on the card you choose", informed Isabel.

"I'll go first", said Serena picking out a card and smiling, "Drink three shots in thirty seconds", she read, "I'll do it in less", she said confidently, then ordered the drinks, and true to her word, she did it in twenty, with only a slight grimace on her face, "Your turn, B", said Serena, clearing her throat and putting the deck in front of her.

Blair shuffled the cards then picked the first one on the deck, they all leaned close as she read, "Kiss the next guy that walks through the door."

"You have to do it", said Penelope with a grin.

"I want another card", said Blair reaching for the deck again but Penelope pulled it away, "Nope, you have to play the card you've been dealt", she said then glanced towards the entrance of the bar, "I don't believe it", she said shaking her head, then grinned, "Go claim your kiss, B."

Blair turned towards the door and smiled wide, "Nate!"

********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Yes, I know this took longer than I would have liked, I'm VERY sorry, but family obligations have kept me away from the computer which slowed down my progress, but I hope you enjoyed the update. So C/B have called truce number 2, how long do you think this one will last? lol. The next chapter I had scheduled as the wedding chapter but I'm not sure that will be the case anymore. So if it's not this next one, it will definitely be in the one after that. On to the chapter, what did you think of it? I tried to show some of the old Blair that's still inside of her and also give you all some C/B that was not all fighting. Also if you want to see her engagement ring and what she looks like in this chapter, go to my photobucket account. Both pics are up and if you've guessed, yes it is his mother's ring that he has given Blair, but she doesn't know that just yet. What will happen next? Will she kiss Nate? All of that will be answered in the next chapter but for that to happen you know what to do…review!

P.S. If there are many typos, forgive me, I stayed up literally all night to finish this for all of you :o)

XoXo Chrys


	22. Mama And Dadee

Lily's Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way, and right now, I'm okay with that. Chuck and Blair are finally together!! Everyone rejoice!!

Previously on LW:

_-Blair started a, make Georgina's life hell while incarcerated campaign._

_-Chuck made Blair leave Bass Industries, under threat of unemployment, but she later found out that it was for a bachelorette party in which the mean girls returned. _

_-Chuck and Blair reached truce (again)._

_-Nate arrived in the bar just as Blair was dealt a card that said she had to kiss the next man that walked through the door._

Chapter 22

"Nate!", shouted Blair as she slid out of the booth, pushed her way past the mass of people, then launched herself into his arms, all before he had even spotted her.

Nate stumbled back but kept a firm hold on her and returned the hug, squeezing her tight, "I would have went away a long time ago if I had known this would be my reception", he teased pulling back and taking in her appearance, "This look suits you."

Blair pursed her lips, "It's just my hair and a new dress."

"I meant the smile on your face. I was beginning to think I'd never see it again. I take it things are going better with Chuck?"

Blair looked away, "We've come to an understanding", she said then looked back up at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I grabbed the first flight back I could, I promised you I would be here."

She smiled sadly, wishing that had come from someone else in another place and time, "Yes you did and you don't know how grateful I am for that, but how did you know where to find me?"

"From Eric, I called him when I couldn't get through to you on your cell-phone, then I texted Serena on my way here. She didn't tell you I was coming?"

Blair looked back towards their table and Serena looked back at her smiling with a shrug, "I left my cell-phone at home", she said refocusing her attention on Nate, "And it must have slipped Serena's mind, you know how she get's when she's inebriated."

"She's drunk?"

"She's going to wish she was."

"What?"

"Nothing", said Blair with a forced smile, "Nate, can you do me a little favor?"

He looked skeptically at her, "What kind of favor?"

"It's no big deal. It's something really silly when you think about it, nonsensical even."

"That didn't put me at ease in the least, what is it?"

"Kiss me."

—

"Nana eat? This yummy", said William handing Eleanor a toy plate with plastic pieces of fake food on it.

"Thank you William, this is delightful", she answered smiling at the toddler as she took the plate and shifted into a comfortable position on the floor opposite him and his play stove.

"This hot", informed William, pointing with severity at the stove.

"Why yes it is, maybe we should leave that sort of thing to the domestics, I'm sure Dorota is around here somewhere", she teased and William smirked, as if understanding exactly what she had meant by that comment then quickly went back to his task. She continued to watch William play, smiling fondly at him then looked up when Chuck walked into the nursery.

"Charles, I wasn't expecting you so soon. I trust it went well?"

"I imagine it did. I booked everything, made certain it would all be to her liking. I'm sure she's enjoying herself as we speak", he answered, wanting to see for himself if she were really happy with all he had planned.

Eleanor smiled, "I was referring to your meeting with Mr. Holmberg, but it's nice to see how your thoughts instantly shift towards Blair."

"I—I misunderstood, that's all", he retorted, not liking his helplessness where Blair was concerned, lately, every thought was of her, or had it always been that way? He shook his head, this lack of control had to be rectified.

"Say what you will, but I know better, tell me, did you get the caterers booked for the reception?", asked Eleanor rising from the floor.

"Yes, everything has been booked and scheduled", he said, as apprehension overwhelmed him, or was it anticipation?

"Excellent, now, I must be going, Cyrus is waiting for me", she said as she turned around and bent next to Will.

"I'm leaving now William, I'll see you soon", she said as she placed a kiss on his head.

"No play?", he asked looking forlornly with a tea cup in his hand.

"Perhaps another time, but look, Daddy has come to play with you", said Eleanor pointing at Chuck.

William turned and smiled, raising the cup towards Chuck, "Dadee play?"

—

Blair pulled back after the briefest of kisses, feeling guilty somehow, then brushed it off and smiled up at Nate.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about now?", he asked with a grin, "Should I be on guard for Chuck's wrath?", he asked looking around the bar.

"No, of course not and stop searching. Chuck isn't here, why would you expect him to be?", asked Blair then glanced back towards her table where Katy and Isabel were looking nervous, Penelope looking smug, and Serena was no where to be found.

"I assumed this was to make him jealous."

Blair's head snapped back, "Of course not, I don't want Chuck to feel jealous, I don't want him to feel anything for me", she said defensively. Nate looked at her less than convinced and she scowled, "I don't, this was part of a pointless game we were playing. I had to kiss the next guy that walked through the door, and you were it, end of story."

"Fine, may I join you? Or are no men allowed at your bachelorette party?"

"Of course you're allowed, in fact you're invited, where else would I want my maid of honor to be?"

Nate frowned, "I'm not a woman."

"Are you looking for reassurance Nathaniel?", she teased.

"Blair—"

"I know you're not a woman", she said sobering, "But I was hoping you would be my…man of honor."

Nate smiled, "Of course I will, but what about Serena and Chuck?"

"I've already spoken to Serena and she's fine with it, she's more than happy being one of my bridesmaids and Chuck—Well Chuck will just have to deal. Now come on", she said pulling him towards their table, "I'm sure S is dying to see you, it's been a while since you've seen each other."

—

He stood, stock still, not moving an inch. He didn't know what was happening to him, he couldn't breathe, his chest hurt, he had never felt this way before, no he amended, that wasn't true, surprising himself with his ability to process thoughts. He had felt this way once before, years ago with Blair, when she had told him—

He looked down, finding his vision blurred, he blinked, seeing William when it cleared, his smiling face looking up at him. When had he closed the distance between them? The toddler tugged on his pants, "Dadee play wif Weel."

"Well, I'm off", said Eleanor breaking through his silent reverie, "Charles, play with your son. They're only this young for so long, blink and you just might miss it", she said with regret in her voice as she walked out of the room.

"_Dadeeee_", said Will insistently when his requests were left unanswered.

Chuck exhaled deeply then smiled, not expecting to have been called that, ever. He lifted Will into his arms and held him close. William rested his head on his shoulder and tightened his arms around his neck. Had Bart ever done this with him?, he thought.

Chuck closed his eyes and tightened his hold. Had there been a time where he had set aside everything and just held him? Will burrowed his face in the crook of his neck and Chuck lowered his head, resting his face against his, he already knew the answer to that, there hadn't been. He couldn't remember one single moment in his entire life where his father had given him anything more than a pat on the back or a handshake, "Dadee play?", Will repeated in an animated whisper.

Chuck gave a choked laugh, ruffling his hand through Will's hair, he didn't want to be like his father, it was no revelation, he had always felt that way, but now he had a reason to be different, no, he corrected, he had two. William would have memories like this, he would be different, much different than him, and Blair, damn control to hell, he would figure out some way to right the so many wrongs he had done, no matter what that entailed, "Okay", said Chuck placing Will on the floor, "Let's play. What's on the menu?"

—

"Where's Serena?", asked Blair as she and Nate joined Katy, Isabel, and Penelope at the table.

"She went to the bathroom", said Katy shuffling the deck of cards.

"Ladies, it's been years", said Nate grinning.

"It has been, I hear you're doing extremely well at Columbia", said Isabel as she took a card from Katy, looked at it, and shook her head, placing it back with the rest of the deck.

"Well, I'll never be on the Dean's List, but I'm holding my own."

"Yes you are", said Penelope with a feigned coy smile, "Nate, you're just as handsome as ever."

"And you're just as transparent as ever", said Blair with narrowed eyes, "You should go freshen up, I can smell the desperation from here."

Katy and Isabel laughed then masked it with a cough as they each took sips of their drinks and avoided eye contact with Penelope.

Penelope glared at Blair who returned it full force, then slid out of the booth and bumped into Serena, scoffing at her then continuing on her way to the bathroom.

"What's the matter with her?", asked Serena, frowning at Blair.

"She had to go fix her face."

"What's wrong with it?"

"She has two of them."

"Don't we all?"

"Good point", answered Blair with a grin.

Serena laughed then looked at Nate, her smile widening, "Why Nathaniel, fancy seeing you here."

Nate smiled standing up and engulfing Serena in a tight hug, "Welcome Back", he whispered, Serena broke the embrace and frowned, "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

"True", said Nate with a crooked smile, "But I'm not the only one who's been gone and I'm—really glad you're back."

Serena smiled but it wavered slightly, "I'm really glad we're both back."

"Did you ditch class like we did?", asked Katy as Serena and Nate sat down and joined them, "No", Serena replied, fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat, "I took a semester off", she answered, not wanting to tell them the whole story, especially the trial part.

"Then where did you come back fro—"

"Blair, you really shouldn't have done that to Penelope", said Nate quickly changing the subject. Serena smiled gratefully at him and he gave her hand a comforting squeeze then shifted his gaze towards Blair.

Blair rolled her eyes, "She deserved it", she said in a clipped tone, "Penelope's forgotten her place and her memory direly needed refreshing. Her attitude's been unacceptable and if anyone is going to play the bitch tonight, it's going to be me."

Isabel grinned and raised her glass, "Long live the queen."

"Here here", agreed Katy raising her glass too.

Blair flushed, feeling more like herself than she had in—a very long time. She raised her glass and smiled, making her own toast, "To friends, family, and hierarchy", they all clinked glasses and as if on cue all their cell phones went off, a mixture of dread and déjà vu filled her as she reached for Nate's phone before he could even push a button.

She snapped it open and her breath hitched, it wasn't Gossip Girl as she had suspected, but it might as well have been. It was from Penelope and staring up at her was a picture of her and Nate during their brief kiss, with a sinking feeling, she just knew, it had been sent to Chuck too.

—

"So what are we preparing tonight?", asked Chuck as he sat on the spot opposite Will that Eleanor had vacated.

William smiled as he went into the oven of his toy stove and came out with a piece of plastic cake, "Yummy", said Will, as if there were no need for further explanation.

"Cake", Chuck informed him, taking the plate from Will, "Thank you, perhaps you should make more, your moth—Blair's favorite dessert is strawberry cheesecake. She enjoys taking the strawberries off and—", he cleared his throat, "Never mind", he told William who was looking at him curiously. He handed the plate back to Will and banished the memory of him and Blair and how they had shared the dessert in bed years ago, something he did not want to share with his—Will.

William put the plate down and rubbed his eyes, yawning in the process, "I think it's time for bed", said Chuck rising up off the carpeted floor. Will went to a pile of throw pillows a few feet away and pulled his blue blanket out from underneath then turned, looking up at Chuck, "I no no", he said then stuck his thumb in his mouth.

Chuck frowned, not understanding, "You don't know?", he asked then shook his head, "Will, it's time to go to bed", he reiterated, lowering the gate on his crib.

William pulled his thumb out, his bottom lip trembled, and tears filled his eyes, "Dadee, I no no", he sobbed as tears slid down his flushed cheeks.

Chuck grimaced at the desolateness of those sobs, he never wanted William to feel that way, and even more so, he didn't want to be the cause. Chuck walked a few paces and picked Will up cradling him, wiping his tears away as he squirmed in his arms and continued to cry reaching out for—

Chuck followed Will's line of vision, his eyes resting upon a worn book on the nightstand next to the rocking chair, and it dawned on him that that was what he wanted, "It's alright Will", said Chuck as he walked to the chair and sat down, then picked up the book and showed it to William whose cries, instantly quieted to shuddering hiccups.

He leaned William back to rest on his shoulder and read the title, "_When We Were Very Young_", but it didn't ring any bells, not that that was any surprise, he couldn't remember if he had ever been _very young_. The old book opened up to a folded page, Blair must have read this countless times, he thought seeing coffee stains and…tear stains?, he pushed the thought away and simply started reading, until William's eyes drooped, until there was silence, until he was no longer reading for William, but for himself.

"_Where am I going? I don't quite know. What does it matter where people go? Down to the wood where the blue-bells grow, anywhere, anywhere. I don't know_", he closed the book and looked down at William sleeping peacefully, had Blair felt like this? Directionless? Did she still?, he answered his own unspoken questions, thinking she probably had and still did, but what he couldn't grasp was why? Why hadn't she just gone to Yale like she had planned? Lily coming to mind halted his thoughts, it was because of him that she had refused their acceptance, he deduced, if he had been there, she wouldn't have had to give it up and help Lily. He silently cursed himself again, he should have come back, not merely— If he had known it was Blair and not Lily he would have— he stopped himself, it didn't matter anymore, just like he had told Blair, lamenting the past was useless, but he could do something about the present.

His cell rang, piercing through the silence and putting a stop to his musings. He quickly reached into his pocket, opening it up

"Blair", he said as his grip tightened on the phone, his eyes darkening, his clarity vanishing, and all there was left to see was Blair in Nate's arms.

—

"Blair, calm down", said Serena pulling her towards the bench and back into a seated position.

"Calm down?! That—"

"Blair", interrupted Nate in a level tone.

"Don't _Blair_ me. When I get through with her she's going to regret the day she met me. I knew I should have never taken pity on her all those years ago, but you know me, I'm way too charitable."

"I do know you, and that's not you", said Serena looking at her with a raised brow and amusement in her eyes, to which Blair pursed her lips in annoyance.

"B, here have a drink", said Katy putting a shot of tequila in front of her.

Blair took it and downed it, wincing slightly, now she remembered why she hardly drank, she thought irritatingly.

"I'm sure Chuck will understand", reassured Isabel.

"It's Chuck Bass", she retorted, reaching for another shot that was taken out of her hands by Nate.

"You're right", Isabel acceded, "But—but once you explain it'll be fine. Chuck must know how much you love him."

"Of course no—of course he does", she said plastering a smile on her face, what the hell was wrong with her?, maybe the couple of drinks she had consumed had gone to her head. It shouldn't matter what Chuck thought about the picture.

"Well now that that's settled, let's forget about Penelope and have some fun", said Katy pushing the deck of cards to the middle of the table.

"Yes let's", she said reaching for the deck and ignoring Serena's knowing gaze.

—

Blair walked quietly into the penthouse, all was dark and silent, as expected for just after three in the morning. She walked past the foyer, the carpet meeting the marble floors, making the tap of her heels resound, echoing, breaking the silence.

She slowed her steps, clutching the bags that held her gifts to her, the crinkling sound it made, making her grimace. She had a pounding headache which she wished she could attribute to drunkenness but she hadn't had more than a few drinks.

She put her bags down and rested her hand on the banister for support as she took her shoes off, sighing with relief. She had danced more than she cared to, and many other things she didn't want to think of now, that detestable deck of cards coming to mind, but she would block it all out and worry about that, and Chuck, later, she thought as she bent to pick her gifts up.

The hall light turning on froze her in her tracks, making her heart leap, she turned, the light blinding, until she was able to focus and adjust her sight on…Chuck.

"You—you startled me, what are you doing up at this hour?", she asked trying to read his expression and gauge whether or not he had gotten Penelope's message, but she couldn't, he was coolly aloof.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to come down to the study and get some work done", he answered, his tone, not relaying his thoughts either.

She nodded, suppressing the need to ask what exactly he had been working on, "I guess I'll see you in the morning", she said, playing off his indifference and turning towards the stairs again.

"Wait—"

She stopped and turned to face him, but stepped back when she found herself nearly against the wall of his chest, "Was there something else you wanted?", she asked, finding herself in the rare position of looking up at him, she had forgotten how much taller he was than her. She almost never wore shoes with less than three inch heels around Chuck, let alone barefoot. The extra height made her feel more confident. She liked being able to look him in the eyes as she insulted him, it made the offense that much sweeter, but now she was left staring at his…lips, she rolled her eyes then raised her brow toward him inquiringly, swearing she would never consume tequila again, it was clearly to blame for her running thoughts.

She looked up at him pressingly, in a silent demand for an answer.

He looked down at her, wanting to take his anger out on her, punish her for making a mockery of him at the bachelorette party that he had orchestrated himself, but he didn't. His fists tightened into a ball remembering the picture he had deleted from his phone, but it didn't matter, it was already ingrained in his memory, as well as her face as she lay collapsed on the floor two weeks ago. He wouldn't be the cause of another breakdown, he couldn't do that to her, he couldn't hurt her _again_.

"Did you have fun?", he asked, almost through gritted teeth.

She frowned then nodded, "For the most part", she answered. There was no doubt in her mind now, he had gotten the message, she thought, cursing Penelope.

She waited to see if he would say anything else, but he didn't, silence fell once more, she looked up and their eyes locked, the expression in his, she couldn't quite grasp. He suddenly moved, closer, her heart stopped, then raced, as if trying to make up for the missing beat, she tried to pull back but she found herself against the banister, his hand came out gripping her elbow and pulling her closer to him, "Chuck", she said as she shook her head anxiously.

In answer his hand came up, burying itself into her tumbling curls, caressing her in the process, her eyes closed, when she opened them again, he had stepped back and held a peanut in his hand, "It was in your hair", he simply said.

Blair's eyebrows furrowed and her lips thinned into an exasperated frown directed at herself, she hadn't forgiven Chuck, she didn't want to be with him, so there was no reason to feel disappointed, or bereft, or anything else for that matter. She took the damn peanut from his hand and flung it. It was the result of a stupid game she had refused to play, who the hell had invented bobbing for peanuts anyway?, she thought shuddering at the bar's complimentary bowl of _disease_, there was no way she was going to allow a man to eat anything off her, purposely ignoring the fact that she had, once—twice before.

"Goodnight Blair."

She looked up, brought out of her thoughts, "Goodnight", she said automatically, then watched him ascend the stairs, leaving her at the foot of them, with an even bigger headache than she had before, and confused, thoroughly and completely…confused.

—

Blair put the finishing touches on her makeup, mumming her lips into a crimson pout. She put her lipstick down and the light caught her ring, the ring, she corrected. She had to view it that way. It wasn't hers. It was essentially a loan, until she paid Chuck for it, something she would be doing as soon as possible.

She looked into the mirror once more, seeing if she had successfully concealed the dark smudges under her eyes. She had barely gotten a couple of hours sleep. She sighed, there were now only nine days, nine days until the wedding.

She brushed the thought away and sprayed on Chanel no. 5 then walked out of her room, finding Dorota in the hallway with suitcases.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"No where, this all you clothes from home."

"All my—who brought them here?", she asked, her irritation palpable.

"I—I—"

"You!", she said incredulously.

"Mr. Chuck say you move out permanently so I—"

"Since when do you listen to anything _Mr. Chuck_ says!", her tone rising in anger.

"Uspokój się!", said Dorota putting down Blair's Dolce and Gabbana suitcase.

"I will not calm down", she said frustratingly then walked past her, her intent clear.

"You fight again", said Dorota wearily, turning around.

"He took liberties he had no right to. That is my apartment."

"Lease not say that."

"What!"

"I thought you sell it, new couple there. Very nice, no make maid be middle of marital dispute."

"This is not a marital dispute. We are not married, he is not my husband!"

"Not according to marriage license."

"Ugh, it's not signed yet! What did he do?"

"Nie rozumiem", said Dorota looking away.

"Don't give me that. You know exactly what I'm talking about. What did Chuck do? How did he brainwash you?"

"Brainwash, what this is? I not know, my English not so good, I—"

"Dorota!"

"Vanya and I are of the opinion—"

"Vanya", said Blair, huffing in understanding then turned around and headed for the stairs again.

"Miss Blair!"

"Don't unpack those! I'll need them at hand for when I find my new residence."

"But Miss Blair!"

—

"Chuck!", shouted Blair as she stormed into the dining room.

"And there's Mommy", said Chuck handing Will a peeled banana.

"Down to the second, I'm impressed", said Eric putting his cup of orange juice down.

"Well I could've been wrong, but I'm glad to see my Waldorf radar is still intact."

Blair stopped short, "Eric, when did you get here?"

"Half hour ago, I wanted to join you for breakfast. I've missed you all."

Her anger melted away instantly, "And we've missed you. You know you're always welcome, your room is ready and waiting whenever you decide to come home."

"Will you still be here when I do?", asked Eric in a small voice.

Blair looked at Chuck fumingly, "That is not fair. You are a manipulator."

"And you just called this home, so what are we arguing about exactly?"

She flushed at her slip, "You know what", she said in a stern, but measured tone for William's sake, "You had no right to do that. That was my apartment", she said as she sat down, opened a dinner cloth, and placed it on her lap.

"Forgive me if I overstepped any boundaries, but I just thought it would help. One less thing you have to stress over", he said handing her a warm croissant.

She took the plate and pulled it out of his hands in annoyance, "So, I'm going to be working on the McKinley deal today at work", said Chuck, changing the subject and passing her the butter.

"I don't remember any McKinley deal", said Blair, taking it and smearing it on her croissant. She was still less than thrilled that she would not be able to step foot back in Bass Industries for a week.

"It's my proposal, I left a copy for you on your vanity."

"It wasn't there earlier", said Blair as she adjusted Will's bib and gave him a warm smile.

"It's there now", he informed.

"I—"

"All the figures are there. Cost/benefits, they're all listed. If you have any questions you can call my office. I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"How about—"

"If I run into trouble I'll call you", he said, then lifted a cup of coffee in front of her, "A splash of cream, no milk, two sugars."

"Stop it", said Blair with a frown, irritated with his know-it-all attitude, treating her as if she were a child that needed to be taken care of, placated, and ticked beyond belief that he still remembered exactly how she took her coffee.

"Stop what?"

"Patronizing me."

"How am I patronizing you?"

"By telling me what I want to hear."

"How can it be patronizing if it's what you want to hear?"

"It is if you're just saying that."

"Saying what?", he asked with a smirk.

"Chuck!"

"Blair?"

"Ugh!", she said fed up.

"See Will, this is called foreplay. It leads up to—well, how babies like you are born."

"Eric!"

"And that's our cue to leave", he said standing and reaching for his brother, "Say bye William", prompted Eric after he had hoisted the toddler into his arms, "Buhbye Mama, buhbye Dadee", said Will with a sunny smile on his face as he waved, then they both disappeared from view.

* * *

A/N: Hello people! Did you miss me? I came back from vacation then I had to catch up on life, then I got sick, then it was my birthday, so all this was not conducive to writing, but I hope the update made everyone happy. What did you think of it? Chuck had some emotional progress wouldn't you say? This chapter did not go as I planned. It was supposed to be the one before the wedding but you can't rush Chuck and Blair and they were not ready for that yet, they wanted other things to happen first (I swear I'm not mental lol), but the next chapter will be for sure, I promise, I swear, the last chapter before the wedding. You will see how Blair reacts to the whole "Dadee" thing, someone (male) will be making an appearance, Blair will be getting her wedding dress, and it will be shown how Chuck went from being pissed about the picture, to scheming to get rid of her old apartment but if you want it all, you know what to do. Hit that pretty little button below and REVIEW, please? Wrote until almost six a.m. again for all you :o) …

XoXo Chrys


	23. Whole

Lily's Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way, and right now, I'm okay with that. Chuck and Blair are finally together!! Everyone rejoice!!

Chapter 23

"You put him up it, didn't you?", said Blair rising from the table, throwing down her dinner cloth, her dress swishing against her knees.

"Of course I didn't, you have your lovely mother to thank for that", said Chuck mimicking her movements.

"My mother? You expect me to think my mother told Will to call you Daddy?", said Blair in irritable incredulity.

"I don't expect you to do anything, if you don't believe me, just ask her yourself", said Chuck broodingly.

"Don't worry, I will. In the meantime, you can correct him", said Blair, arms crossed defensively.

"You know better than anyone that there is no correcting Will when he's set his mind onto something, not that I would dissuade him anyway", he said bending down and picking up his briefcase.

"I wonder where he get's that from?", said Blair derisively.

"Hmm, I don't know _Blair_, where would he get it from?", asked Chuck looking at her mockingly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?", she asked in a clipped tone.

"I don't know, what does it mean?", he retorted.

Blair pursed her lips, not taking the bait, "So you're not going to stop him?"

"No", said Chuck ominously, adamantly conveying his determination.

Anger boiled in her at his tone, "You are not his father", said Blair bitingly, before she had even realized what had come out of her mouth.

Chuck gripped his briefcase tighter and looked away, her words piercing him, stirring his already tempestuous insecurities. She was right. He wasn't Will's father, taking on that role would probably ruin his—brother's life. He didn't want that, he couldn't allow it to happen. His smoldering eyes met hers, but instead of just agreeing with her, he did what he always did, he retaliated, blow for blow, hurt for hurt, "And as much as you want to play the part, you are not his mother, don't ever lose sight of that either."

Blair watched him walk out, her fuming temper thawed, she shouldn't have said that, but they were both right. She wasn't William's mother, and he wasn't his father, she thought, ignoring the pain that arose with that truth.

"Miss Blair?", said Dorota hesitantly as she walked into the dining room.

Blair looked down, "Dorota, go get my purse, I'm going out."

—

Blair threw the last pieces of bread into the pond and watched as all the ducks swarmed in, they thrashed together until one succeeded and the bread was consumed, then they all dispersed. She walked a few paces back and sat down on a bench.

It was a warm day, mid June, and the sun was bright in the sky, almost mocking her with its perfection.

She looked around at all the seemingly happy people just going about their day while taking a stroll in Central Park. The men with business suits, the Mother's with their babies, she looked away quickly, "When did everything get so screwed up?", she said aloud to herself, needing answers where all there were, were more, and more questions.

"Nineteen ninety-eight for me, how about you?"

Blair's heart leapt as she turned towards the voice, her eyes dilating in disbelief, "Carter", she said scooting away.

"Now why so skittish? I remember the last time we were together you were quite comfortable in my presence, basked in it, I'd say."

Blair sat up straighter and narrowed her eyes, "Yes, and then I got my good sense back along with my taste."

"So we're talking about tastes now, are we? Because I remember yours quite vividly", he said taking a seat next to her.

"What are you doing here Baizen?", she asked in clipped tone, "How did you find me?"

"Why so sullen? That's no mood for a blushing bride-to-be", he said with a smile.

"So you heard", she said glowering in his direction.

"Of course and I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to come give the bride my best wishes, especially given our—_history_", he said leaning towards her.

She pulled away, memories of that horrible night flooding back, "You've given them, now you can go back to wherever it is you came from."

"Why that's no way to treat an old friend, now is it?"

"You and I have never been friends. You were something I ricocheted off during my downward spiral, nothing more."

"I'm hurt, and here I thought what we had was something special", he said with a mock pained expression.

"We had nothing."

"Well I wouldn't call all those hours in bed—"

"Get to the point Carter, what do you want?", she asked tersely.

"To tell my good friend Chuck congratulations…and maybe compare notes while we're at it."

Something twisted inside of her, she couldn't let Chuck find out, that would break the truce, permanently, she thought, brushing away the other reasons why, "I hate to be the one to burst your bubble, well who am I kidding", she said cynically, hoping he'd believe the lie, "If you think that telling Chuck about that night is going to stop the wedding, then you're wrong. Chuck already knows all about it."

The flippant mask that Carter had been sporting quickly fell from his face, his eyes hardening, "Excellent, that way when I show up at your wedding, it won't come as such a shock."

"You're not invited", she said as her heart raced in agitation.

"Consider this my RSVP", he said as got up and walked away.

"Wait—"

"Mama!"

Blair turned in the opposite direction and found William being pushed in a stroller by…her father.

"Daddy!", said Blair rising off the bench, running the short distance, and launching herself into his arms.

"Blair-bear", said Harold laughing and tightening his hold. Blair let out a deep breath and smiled, comforted by his arms, "I've missed you so much", she said happy to have him back after more than four months. She hadn't seen him since she had gotten custody of Will.

"And I you", he answered pulling back to get a better look at her, "You get more beautiful every time I see you."

Blair's already present smile widened, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? When did you get here? How did you know I was he—Where's Roman?"

"Slow down sweetheart, one question at a time", he said smiling, making her feel like she was five years old again, in a good way.

"You've been coming to the same place when you were upset since you were old enough to order the driver around, and the rest, well, it was a surprise. Charles sent his plane over to get us, you know we couldn't miss your wedding, but poor Roman is jet-lagged and sends his apologies. We're staying at The Palace."

Blair looked down at the mention of Chuck, she didn't know what she was going to do about Carter, which prompted her to look over her shoulder, but he was already gone.

"Come, walk with us", he motioned, "I told my grandson we would feed the ducks."

Blair's lips parted, stunned, "It's alright Blair, I was informed of everything."

"Everything?", said Blair hesitantly.

"Everything", he assured as he took her arm and they started walking away.

"How did you find out?"

"Some from Charles, some from your mother, and Dorota filled in the gaps, though, come to think of it, there was that one issue of People that tipped me off as well", he teased.

Blair sighed, "I'm sorry Daddy, I should have told you but—"

"It's alright. I don't believe I've admonished you for anything, have I?"

"No, but—"

"Then that's the end of it. Now, tell me why you and Charles were quarrelling over William."

"We weren't fighting over William", she denied.

"Arguing over what he calls each of you then."

Blair looked away as she shook her head.

"Blair-bear, you and Charles are his parents. You've signed a legal document agreeing to raise him together until he is of age."

"That doesn't mean we're his parents", she said stubbornly.

"That's exactly what it means."

"You've really just jumped on board with all of this, haven't you?"

"Blair—"

"Bear bear."

Blair's breath caught, her heart constricted, she stopped mid-step refusing to process what she had just heard.

"Blair are you alright?", asked her father with concern as he stopped walking too.

"I—I'm fine", she lied as she quickly stepped around the stroller to face William, "Sweetheart, what did you just say?", she asked as her voice shook slightly.

"Bear!", he said then clapped his hands enthusiastically.

She looked down at William, his smile bright, and tears filled her eyes.

_I've lost my baby. _

Her father frowned, "William, it's Mo—"

"No", said Blair in a choked, forced laugh, "He's right. He's only calling me by my name."

"You're his mother", said Harold, pressingly.

"That's just it, I'm not, I'm—I'm not", she said as she swiped her hands underneath her eyes quickly.

"Blair—"

"No", she said walking past him, "Let's go home, I want pie, don't you?"

—

"That was quite a presentation you did back in the boardroom Charles, I'm glad to see Ms. Waldorf's trust wasn't misguidedly placed."

Chuck smiled tightly as he shook Mr. Holmberg's hand, "As am I", he said then watched the man exit his office, thinking Blair no longer trusted him with anything.

His desk phone rang on his secretary's line, halting his thoughts before they could stray. He walked over and pushed a button, then answered, "Yes Adele?", he asked.

"There is a Nathaniel Archibald here. I know you ordered for him to be denied entrance, but he's asking for Ms. Waldorf. Should I inform him that she's not in?"

Chuck fixed his tie, his thoughts brooding, then squared his shoulders, "No, send him straight to my office."

He waited, wanting to take out his frustrations on something, and Nate's face seemed like the ideal option.

There was a knock, "Come in", he said as he stood up straighter.

Nate walked in and looked him up and down, then simply said, "Chuck", with a nod.

Chuck resisted a sneer then met Nate's gaze, "I'm going to make this short and sweet, keep your hands off my _wife_", he said in a dark tone.

Nate laughed disdainfully, "You're not married yet."

"That's a simple technicality that will be rectified in a week."

"Nine days."

Chuck grit his teeth, "Nathaniel, I've been civil. I took into consideration our history, but don't test me. I will no longer be making any allowances."

Nate crossed his arms defensively, "You? It's me who won't be allowing you to hurt Blair, not anymore. I stupidly thought that with you coming back, it would have helped her—you would have helped her, but that's not what you've been doing at all."

"You don't know anything about our relationship", said Chuck, his irritation palpable.

"That may be", said Nate not backing down, "But I do know a lot about Blair, things that you don't."

Chuck's anger simmered, no one knew Blair like he did, no one, and no one else ever would, he thought obstinately, scoffing loudly at Nate, "Did you know that when she was six she convinced herself that she could fly? She broke her arm attempting it, but told everyone she had fallen off her horse while riding. Or how about the outfit she wore the first time she was queen? The headband? Or where she ran off to when she knew her mother and father were never getting back together again? Do you know any of it? Because I do."

"I may not know all that, but I do know what her face looks like when all her plans, all her dreams get ripped from her, do you?", Nate asks in a dull tone, his anger abated.

"What are you talking about?", Chuck retorted wanting—needing to know the answer.

"Yale. Just after you left Blair went head to head against a teacher, and lost. Her acceptance was rescinded. You were gone, Yale was gone, and it hurt Blair, more than you can imagine."

He stilled, he hadn't known, but he should have. Her giving up Yale by her own choice was bad enough, but it being taken away from her would have devastated her—had devastated her, and he hadn't been there, he thought with increasing dejection. He hadn't been there to make it right.

Nate continued at his silence, "Things got so bad one night…I found her with a bottle of pills in her hand. I forced them from her then held her as she cried. She never told anyone else about it, and neither did I, until now."

Chuck's eyes widened and he took an involuntary step forward, _No_, he thought anxiously, "Fuck", he cursed himself, picturing Blair with the pills in hand, he could have lost her—he could have _lost_ her, he thought, barely able to draw in a breath.

"The only thing that got through to her was William's birth, the fact that he was a part of you. I don't think you deserve her, but I hope for her sake, you prove me wrong", Nate said quietly then sighed, "Look man, that kiss was part of a game, nothing more. I'll see you at the wedding."

Chuck watched Nate give him one last look then walked out, leaving him alone in his office. He slumped against his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose. The weight of everything he had put Blair through sinking him slowly. Nate was right. He didn't deserve her. He should just tell her everything and let her go, but he couldn't, he thought as he ran a hand over his chest, rubbing the ache that thought produced. He needed her, he needed her to stay with him, to—to help him—to help him…_work_, he thought desperately, but a bitter laugh escaped his lips, it was useless. He was damaged, just like she had said, just like he had proved time and time again. He walked around his desk and opened his drawer, pulling out a bottle of scotch. He opened it, smelling it, its scent beckoning him to drown himself in its relief.

Her tears.

Her pain.

Her face that very day.

Her face when he had left.

Her—Yale—William—Lily—Her—Him—His words—

…_Well that's too bad _

**Bart**

His fist clenched around the bottle in a vice-like grip, his eyes black, the bottle leaving his hands, whizzing across the room, shattering against the oversized frame containing his father's picture.

"I'm not you!", he shouted, trying to make it the truth, trying to convince himself. He stalked towards the frame, his vision blurred, his breath ragged, and pulled his father's picture out, ignoring the glass, ignoring the pain as it split his skin open. He ripped it up, until it was in pieces, until it was unrecognizable, until Bart Bass's gaze was no longer haunting his very existence.

"Mr. Bass?", came Adele's frantic voice from the other side of his door, "Are you alright?"

Chuck's jaw tightened as he opened the door, his blood smearing the handle as he let his secretary in. He took in a forced breath, "There's been a little mishap. I went to pour myself a drink and the bottle—slipped", he said looking at the woman, daring her to question him.

She stood, mouth agape, then nodded anxiously, "Yes, Mr. Bass. I—I'll have this all cleaned up right away", there was a moment of silence followed by a gasp, "Mr. Bass, you're bleeding", she said worriedly, but he had shut out her voice, his eyes still on the broken glass and debris at his feet.

"Sir?"

His eyes narrowed, "Don't ever call me that again", he said incensed, memories of he and his father resurfacing, which he promptly banished to hell.

"Of—of course, Mr. Bass", she said nervously.

Chuck nodded stiffly, "Clear my schedule off for the rest of the day, I'm going home."

—

"Blair!", shouted Harold as he walked into the penthouse with William in arms, "Blair!"

She didn't want to listen, all she wanted was to be alone.

"You may be nearly twenty-one, but I'm still your father and I told you to stop."

Blair halted, closed her eyes, and sighed, then turned around, "Yes?"

"You and I have a conversation pending."

She looked over at William, who returned her gaze, his eyes innocently curious, "Bear?", he repeated not knowing what was wrong, why she was upset.

Pain gripped her, her bottom lip trembled, and fresh tears filled her eyes, she hadn't known it would hurt this much.

"Dorota!", called Harold, as he took in his daughter's expression.

Dorota quickly came bustling in, her eyes widening as she watched Blair wipe her tears away, "Miss—"

"Dorota, take William, Blair and I need to talk."

Dorota looked as if she would protest but ultimately gave in, obeyed, and took William, disappearing up the staircase.

"Let's go into the study", her father said as he put his arm around her comfortingly.

Blair sniffled, "You've only been here a few hours and you already know your way around", she said as they walked the short distance to Chuck's study.

Harold chuckled and opened the door, leading her into the room.

"Sit down", said Harold as he leaned against a massive bookcase.

"Daddy, I'm not a child anymore, you can't order me round", said Blair morosely as she obeyed and sat down on an arm chair anyway.

Harold smiled, "Even as a child I couldn't order you around, you had a will of your own and you were not going to let anyone tell you otherwise, which is one of the many reasons, I'm quite proud of you."

Blair smiled sadly, "What's there to be proud of? I'm twenty, uneducated, and I'm about to marry a man under duress."

"I think the only truthful statement you just made was your age."

"Daddy", said Blair rubbing her temples.

"You are educated, you graduated from Constance at the top of your class, and what of Bass Industries? No ill educated person could accomplish all you have with it, and your marriage, well—"

"I really don't want to argue about Chuck right now."

"Fine, then let's talk about William."

Blair huffed, "There's nothing to talk about regarding Will either."

"There are many things that need discussing regarding William. The first on the list, correcting him, you're his mother—"

"We've already been through this before, I'm not his mother", she said despite the gut wrenching sorrow that gripped her with that knowledge, "Lily was", and even if she wanted to believe it so, Chuck would be there to remind her otherwise, she added silently, thinking about the morning's argument.

"Yes, Lily was, and always will be, but that doesn't mean that you're not either. From everything that I've been told, from what I've seen, in every single way that counts, you're his mother."

She didn't want to listen, she didn't want to entertain the possibility—he wasn't hers.

"Blair", said Harold softly.

She looked up, "I love you more than anything else in this world, I raised you, cared for you, provided for you, taught you right from wrong—which wasn't always that easy—"

Blair smiled, "The point is—do you love William?"

"Of course I do", said Blair, thinking that didn't even need to be questioned, "With everything in me."

"Will you raise him, care for him, teach him right from wrong?", Blair looked away, seeing exactly where her father was going with his speech, "It's not the same."

"Are you saying that if I told you right now, that I wasn't your biological father, you would love me any less, that I would be your father any less?"

Blair's eyes snapped towards him, "Don't joke about things like that."

"Answer the question."

"I—no, I wouldn't. You would still be my father regardless."

"Just like you are still William's mother too, regardless of the circumstances."

Blair let out a deep breath, letting his words sink in, then she got up and wrapped her arms around her father, "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome", he said as he patted her back reassuringly, "And the same goes for Charles as well."

Blair stilled then pursed her lips, pulling back, she just knew it would come back to Chuck, everything always did.

"Every boy needs a father, and I think Charles knows that more than most, wouldn't you agree?"

Blair bit her bottom lip, knowing she couldn't argue, not about that, not about Chuck and the relationship he had had with his father, realizing, albeit grudgingly, that he wouldn't be the same way with William, that much she knew.

"Well, now that that's settled, why don't we go find William?", he prompted taking her silence as acceptance, "I told him his Grandpa would take him out for ice-cream."

Blair grinned teasingly, "Why do I think this whole thing was about you and not me?"

Harold smiled, "Because it was. I was already enjoying being a grandfather and I wasn't going to let you take that away from me—from us. You know Roman and I have always been fond of William, since the first time you brought him to France, he was about four or five months old, if I remember correctly."

"Yes, he was four months old", she said remembering the week spent there. She had accompanied Lily to see a specialist, but most of that time she had spent it in her father's vineyard with William, Lily refusing her company, wanting to see the doctors alone.

"We had a great time, just wait until I tell Roman, he'll be thrilled when he finds out he's a _grand-père_."

"_Dad_", Blair protested not wanting to make a big deal out of it, but before she could say anything else a bone-chilling cry filled the air.

Blair's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, "William!", she said frantically as she and her father rushed out the study.

Through her haste she nearly collided with an end table in the hallway, then stopped abruptly seeing William in Chuck's arms and an anxious Dorota at his side, "What happened?", asked Blair, keeping her distance from Chuck, not knowing where they stood after their argument earlier.

"I'm so sorry Miss Blair, I come back down so Mr. William play with blocks, but Mr. Chuck come home then Mr. William see him and run before I can stop him, then he slip", said Dorota agitatedly.

"It's okay, he isn't hurt, just a little shaken from the fall", said Chuck as William continued to cry and reach out for Blair.

Chuck put him down, wincing slightly, for what she wasn't quite sure, but the next few words out of his mouth made all thoughts cease, "Go to Mommy."

Blair's breath lodged itself in her throat as she frowned, looking at Chuck, not understanding, but William's approach shifted her gaze, he rubbed his eyes and sobbed, crying "Mama", as he outstretched his little hands towards her.

Blair laughed, her eyes misting over, her heart warming as she caught William up into her arms and held him close, rubbing his back reassuringly, "It's okay angel", she soothed, "Mommy's here", she smiled then breathed deeply, feeling as if a heavy weight had been lifted, "Mommy's here", she repeated while Will rested his head trustingly against her heart.

—

Chuck went into his study, walking until he was in front of the safe. The combination had once been his mother's birthday, but he had changed it years before. He raised his hand, punching in the digits he had memorized at the age of five, even before he had grasped the concept of numbers properly, one, one, one, seven, nine, zero, Blair's birthday.

The safe swung easily open then he switched on the light and reached in, not having to rummage through since the keys were in view. He grabbed them then turned the light off again and closed the safe.

He shouldn't have done it anyway, he thought despondently, he just couldn't fathom the thought of her going there to be with Nate, yet another thing he had gotten very wrong, one in a long list of many.

He walked out the room and headed down the hallway, being careful not to irritate the bandaged gash on his left hand with the keys. He walked up the stairs and opened the door to the nursery, finding Blair tucking William into his crib.

He stood there and took her in, the long brown curls she brushed over her shoulders as she bent to kiss William's head, her skin pale silk, with just a hint of a blush on her delicate cheeks. Lips, with their perfectly luscious bow, painted her signature red and currently curved into a soft smile, his gaze wavered, the aching thought arising anew, she could've been gone, and those eyes, which had always managed to see through him, looked up suddenly, widening at his presence.

He walked in and her gaze became guarded, and for the innumerous time that day, he cursed himself, "I want you to accompany me."

She frowned, "Where?", she whispered.

He shook his head, "No questions, just come."

"I'm not—"

"For once, just listen to me, we can argue later if you'd like."

Her frown deepened, she looked down, then nodded, following him out the room.

—

She sat in the limo next to him, not knowing what was going on or even where they were going for that matter. She turned towards him, he was looking out the window. His mouth was set in firm line, his eyes were hooded, dark.

A sinking feeling filled her, had Carter spoken to him? In her excitement over her father's sudden appearance and everything that transpired after, she had forgotten about Carter.

"Chuck—"

"We're almost there", he said not even glancing her way.

She shrank back slightly at his snapping tone, she didn't know what was wrong with him, Carter Baizen rising in probability, then her eyes landed on his hand and she gasped, the sound audible, echoing in the silent vehicle.

He turned to her quickly and without a second thought, she gripped his hand in hers, "What happened?", she asked, hoping it had nothing to do with Carter.

"It's nothing", he said brusquely, but she continued to finger the bandage on the palm of his hand lightly, "A vase fell and shattered at work and I reached for the pieces without thinking."

She looked up, brown clashing with intense brown, and she quickly released him, "You—you should be more careful next time."

He nodded then looked out the window once more, "We're here", he said as the limo came to a slow stop.

She frowned glancing outside, they were at her old building, at the apartment that he had sold without her permission, "What are we doing here?"

"Let's go", he said ignoring her question as the limo door was swung open.

—

"I don't have the key with me", she said as they stood outside the door.

He went into his pocket and produced it, putting it into the lock and turning it open.

She looked at him, confused, "Isn't this trespassing?"

"For me, maybe", he answered, "But not for you", he said as he pushed the door open and they walked inside.

Everything was just the same way she had left it, not one thing was out of place, she thought taking in her old living room, "I thought it was sold, Dorota said—"

"Dorota was made to believe what I wanted her to", he said impassively, "I'm sorry", he said handing the keys back to her, "I won't stop you whenever you want to come here."

She shook her head in uncertainty, "Why?", escaped from her, that question loaded with different meanings.

"I don't want to take anything else from you."

Her breath rushed out, her thought's racing, the previous hours replaying themselves, "And William?"

Chuck looked down, hands in his pocket, almost in defeat, "He's already lost one mother, he shouldn't have to lose another", he answered with a shrug then retreated, walking out her apartment before she could snap out of her stupor.

After her moment of stunned disbelief was over, Blair looked around the apartment she had lived in for the past two years and felt…nothing. She glanced at the couch, the coffee table, the large windows and thought, this wasn't home, it had never felt that way. It had always been merely an escape, from her mother, from her friends, from life. Somewhere where she could go to fall apart and not be judged on the length of time it took to get herself out of bed, to pull herself back together again, and she was surprised with the realization that, she no longer needed it, she thought, picking up the throw on her couch, then tossing it back down. She was okay, "I'm okay", she said to herself in wonder, for the first time in a long time she felt…whole.

Blair laughed as she brought her hand up to her neck and let out a breath in relief, then turned, rushing out the apartment, but stopped short in the corridor.

"I thought you left."

"I was waiting to see if you changed your mind", Chuck answered as he pressed the elevator's button, "Have you?"

She looked at him, and just knew with certainty she didn't want to step foot back in that apartment ever again, the elevator dinged and she watched its doors as they slid open and said, "Let's go home."

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! No, this is not a mirage, I really did update in under two weeks lol. What did you think of it? I was going to have Blair get her wedding dress in this chapter, but after seeing "The Debarted", which was in my opinion the best episode of the entire season, I had to backtrack and do some other things, I hope you liked it anyway. Blair is starting to warm up to Chuck it seems, but she hasn't forgiven him yet, and Chuck, well he's just had a huge eye opener lol. As promised, the next chapter will be the wedding, Blair get's her dress, and maybe even Carter will be thrown into the mix lol. I tried really hard to get this out so I hope you all would take the time out and review!

P.S. Thank you so much to everyone who supported me, you know who you are and what this message is about, so this chapter is for all of you!

Oh, one last thing lol, *Spoiler Alert*, remember the book Chuck read to Will in the last chapter? "When We Were Very Young"?, well if you want to see the inside cover that Chuck did NOT see, go to my photobucket account, though Chuck won't find this out for a while yet. Tell me what you think he'll do when he does, but don't forget to come back and review if you do go check it out!

XoXo Chrys


	24. I Am Now

Lily's Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way, and right now, I'm okay with that. Chuck and Blair are finally together!! Everyone rejoice!!

Chapter 24

"They are just waiting on your signature Ms. Waldorf."

Blair gave a tight nod towards her smiling secretary and looked down at Chuck's proposal. Everything was written out impeccably, nothing had been left out, and what was more, it was a solid profitable deal. She would have done no different had she prepared the proposal herself, a fact that she was finally accepting, albeit grudgingly.

She sighed and signed her name giving her permission then handed Karen the documents back. It seemed unfair somehow. It had taken her so long to learn the ropes and Chuck, in just four months had gotten it. She rolled her eyes berating herself, after all this was what she had wanted, for him to take an interest in his company, his legacy, William's legacy, and he had, so there was no reason for her to feel unsettled, she told herself, quickly brushing her thoughts away, "What's next?" she asked, needing to keep busy.

"That's it, you're done for the day."

"Really?", Blair frowned looking down at her watch, she hadn't realized it was so late, nearly dinnertime.

"Yes, just think, the next time I see you, you'll be Mrs. Blair Bass," her secretary said, almost gushing.

She held her tongue, resisting the dry remark that was eagerly trying to escape from her lips, "I'll see you on Monday," said Blair, completely ignoring Karen's comment then bent down, grabbing her bag, trying to forget that in two days she would be a married woman.

"You're not going on a honeymoon?"

"No," said Blair, with a little too much force, she paused, clearing her throat, "We've decided to leave that for another time," she said, thinking when hell freezes over would be the perfect date, "Have the lawyers double checked the policies on the Freidman deal, I'll expect—"

"If any modifications are required, they'll be on your desk Monday morning", said her secretary, catching Blair's no nonsense mood quickly.

"Thank you", said Blair moving past her, wanting to get home to William, the only successful distraction she had from all the wedding preparations going on around her.

—

So much for distractions thought Blair, smiling despite herself as she put her bag down on the foyer's side table then walked into the living room, joining her mother and William.

"Doesn't he look charming?"

"He does," said Blair bending down and outstretching her arms, to which Will instantly ran into, "Mama buttons," said Will as Blair placed a kiss on his head.

"I see, how pretty," said Blair, her smile widening, he looked absolutely adorable in his little tux. The suit was black, the vest, deep red, going along with all the colors she had picked out for her wedding so long ago.

"I wanted to make sure it fit properly. I couldn't rely blindly on a tailor."

"Perish the thought," said Blair teasingly, letting herself relax for the first time that day.

Eleanor smiled then took off her glasses, "Now how about you? You've left no time to spare, we have to discuss your wedding dress."

Blair looked away, "I told you to pick one out. It doesn't matter what I wear."

"Blair—"

"Take William," she said handing him over to her mother, "I need to freshen up before dinner."

"Where's Charles? His tux arrived with the rest of the groomsmen's."

"I—I don't know. I thought he was here, he was already gone when I left Bass Industries," said Blair with a frown, she was the last person to be asking about his whereabouts. Since he had taken her to her old apartment he hadn't uttered more than a few passing words to her.

"Well, I'm sure he got caught up in some last minute wedding details, he'll probably turn up for dinner."

Hearing probably in the same sentence as turn up, regarding Chuck, brought back memories she would much rather not relive.

Her expression must have betrayed her thoughts because her mother frowned, adjusting William on her hip, "Blair, he will be back—"

Blair took a few steps back, "Of—of course he will and even if he didn't—"

"Blair—"

"It wouldn't faze me in the least," she said with a shrug then turned around, heading up the stairs to her room.

—

Blair sat at her vanity blow drying her hair after a shower that night, her mother had been wrong, he hadn't shown up for dinner. She put the blow drier down and ran a brush through her long tresses, it shouldn't matter where he was or…with who. She put down the brush with a small bang and grabbed one of her lotions, applying it on her arms frustratingly.

"William is in bed."

Blair turned around and gave a grateful nod towards her mother, "Thanks for tucking him in for me."

"And Charles just arrived. He's downstairs in his study."

"Fine," said Blair nonchalantly, "Are you going home or spending the night?"

"The limo is waiting to take me home," said Eleanor coming up beside her, then paused, "Blair, you're marrying this man in two days, don't you think there should be some communication between the two of you?"

I'm not the one who's not communicating, thought Blair defiantly then pursed her lips in annoyance, the less communication between them the better, "It's not a real marriage mother, I thought my disinterest in the whole charade would have made that blatantly obvious by now."

"But it could be and you're not giving it a chance."

"A chance?" said Blair incredulously as she rose from the vanity bench, "He doesn't deserve a chance. He ran out of chances the day he—"

"Ran out on you?"

Blair huffed, "On his family."

"On you," said Eleanor pressingly, "He's been back nearly half a year. It's time you let the past be the past and move on with your life."

"How can I? There isn't anywhere for me to move to. I'm stuck, tied to him, and in two days, there will be no turning back."

"You've been saying that for quite a while, but do you really believe it? Is there honestly anywhere else you would rather be than close to him?"

"That's the whole point! I've never been close to him," she said, emotions clogging her throat, "I've been beside him, stood behind him, but never close, I've only ever been—_there_—and most of that time I was a nuisance, with him telling me at every turn to stay away. There's no getting close to Chuck Bass."

"I'm certain if William were older he would argue differently or are you going to tell me that he doesn't care for William either."

Blair looked down, rubbing her eyes, "Yes, he does care about William but—"

"Well there you are, he cares for him just as he cares for you."

"You're wrong, I don't matter to him at all."

"Of course you do, Blair. His thoughts are always focused on you, though much to his consternation I'm sure," said Eleanor with a smile, "I have no doubt that he cares deeply for you. Every single detail about the wedding was based on your preferences. If he knew you would like it, he ordered it, or booked it, or planned it. Listen—," her mother said as she let out a deep breath then smoothed Blair's hair out of her face, "I'm not saying to rush into a full blown relationship with him. I wouldn't ask that of you. Charles has a lot to account for, but when you're around him, 'How was your day?' or 'Can I join you for lunch,' will suffice. You can start over, learn to talk to each other, to be friends again, to forgive the past, I've told you this before, it's the only way any of this is going to work and it must, for your sake and William's."

Blair stood there, eyes downcast, then exhaled deeply, "Did he remember to coordinate the centerpieces with the dinner cloths? And to make sure Uncle Cornelius is sat far away from Aunt Regina?"

Eleanor laughed and engulfed her in a tight hug which she reciprocated wholeheartedly, "Why don't you go downstairs and ask him yourself?"

Blair's cell phone rang and she pulled away. She went into her bag and brought it out, reading the text she had gotten, "Maybe I will," she said as she snapped her phone shut.

—

As her foot hit the landing, her resolve wavered. She saw the study's door slightly ajar and she pushed herself forward but as she got there, Chuck's voice reached her ears, halting her progress.

"You don't need me there, continue as we planned."

Blair frowned in confusion and she leaned forward slightly, accidentally moving the door with her shoulder. She looked up, their eyes met, her breath hitched, and he glanced away, "Just do as we agreed," he said in a clipped tone then placed the phone back on its dock, "Was there something you needed, Blair?"

She opened the door all the way and stepped inside the study, "I wanted to know if we could change the caterers for the reception."

Chuck stood silent for a moment and stared, unnerving her, making her tighten her robe closed, "What for?" he asked, finally speaking up.

"I have my reasons."

Chuck opened a drawer, rummaged through, and brought out a card, "Fine, do as you like. Just be sure to cancel with them," he said, handing her their current caterer's contact information.

"Thank you," she said then just stood there hesitating, not quite sure of her next move.

"Is there anything else?"

She looked down, he sounded as if he were forcing himself to talk to her, "Yes, who were you speaking to just now?"

Chuck averted his eyes and loosened his tie, "The florists, they wanted my approval on the arrangements, which I've already given but they wanted me to see it in person anyway."

"At eleven o'clock at night?"

"Would you like to switch florists too? As you fire them you can confirm if what I told you was the truth."

Blair grit her teeth, but tried to remain indifferent, "No, forget I asked. I was just curious," she bit the inside of her cheek, not wanting to take her mother's advice, but she told herself it was for William, "Ho—how was your day?"

"Long," he answered then started shuffling papers around, clearly dismissing her.

She crossed her arms, her anger brewing, she knew it. Her mother had been wrong, and she had been an idiot for entertaining any possibilities, "There's one more thing."

The rustle of papers stopped and he reluctantly looked up, "Yes?"

"I want a pre-nup."

Chuck's eyes darkened, "We don't need one."

"I didn't ask if we needed one or not, I said I wanted one."

"For what purpose? If I die you get everything, if we—divorce you'll be taken care of."

"Don't you mean when, when we divorce?"

"Semantics," he retorted, "The point is, there will be no prenuptial agreement."

"I don't want nor need to be 'taken care of,' I want to be able to remain as we are, separate bank accounts, separate everything—and now that we've brought this up, I want to pay for half the wedding, as well as give you what you paid for this ring," she said looking down on it, wanting nothing more than to take it off and throw it at him.

"Forget it. The wedding is already paid for and the ring is priceless," he said in a hard tone, rising up off his seat, "Look Blair, I don't want to fight with you, but the wedding, the ring, and the pre-nup are non negotiable."

"Why? Just because you said so? Well I won't accept that. I'm going to pay for half the wedding starting with the caterers and—fine," she scowled, breaking their heated locked gazes, "If you won't let me pay for the ring, I'll buy my own," she said looking down, wrapping her fingers around the ring in an attempt to pull it off.

"Stop," said Chuck in an ominous tone, closing the distance between them and pulling her hands apart, "My wealth has never done me any favors, just the opposite, it's one of the salient reasons why my life went to waste. I'm finally using it for something of significance and not you or anyone else will stop me—and as for the ring, if you don't want it, you might as well go place it on my mother's headstone, because if it's not on your finger I never want to lay eyes on it again."

Blair stood there, mouth agape as Chuck glared back then he released her wrists and brushed past her, leaving her alone in the study.

—

Chuck stalked into his room, pulling off his tie, flinging it. He was frustrated in every sense of the word. He was trying to give her space. He thought it would help if he kept his distance, but it wasn't working. She was still as angry as ever.

He walked and sat down at the edge of his bed then pinched the bridge of his nose. He shouldn't have left her like that or been so dismissive, but one more moment with her in front of him in that damn silk robe and…he would've done something she would have hated him for tomorrow morning.

His cell phone rang and he shifted, going in to his pocket. He saw the number and silenced it, tossing it on the end table. He had to tell her everything, sooner or later she would find out and if it wasn't through him—he sighed, rubbing his five o'clock shadow, he just needed time. He needed to prove himself first, to get her to forgive him.

There was a small tap on his door, he lifted himself off the bed and walked a few paces, opening it, "Blair, I—"

"Hi dadee."

Chuck looked down and smiled, William was looking up at him clad in a blue clouds and moons onesie, blanket in hand, and a smile on his face.

"Hello Will," said Chuck as he lifted him up into his arms and held him close for a moment, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Weel no bed," he declared forcefully.

Chuck laughed, "What if you slept with me tonight?"

Will looked up at him, his brows furrowing in concentration, clearly weighing his options, "Dadee sleep, Weel sleep."

"Okay," said Chuck as he walked and placed him on his bed. Will brought his blanket up to his cheek and popped his thumb in his mouth. Chuck glanced down at him and ruffled his blond locks, thinking William wouldn't want to emulate him when he was older, he would probably find out everything he did to Blair, how he treated Lily, and want nothing to do with him.

Chuck looked away, "Lights out, Will," he said, turning off the bedside lamp and shifting William on the bed. He tucked him in, putting an end to those grim thoughts.

—

"Blair, I've been looking for you all day."

Blair turned toward her mother. She had been found, "I've been here," she said shifting on the bench atop the rooftop garden that was only accessible from their penthouse.

"Well thank you for informing us and answering all our calls," said Eleanor exasperatedly as she walked further in and came up beside her, "What have you been doing all this time?"

"Nothing," she said with a shrug, "Just taking in the sights."

Her mother shook her head and brought out her cell phone, dialing a number, "It's alright, call off the search party, I've found her. We're up on the rooftop garden…fine…I know…goodbye."

"A search party? Really?"

"We've been worried, Blair. That was really irresponsible of you to disappear this morning without a word to anyone, _again_."

"When I left William with daddy and Roman, I told them I would be back for him later."

"That was almost ten hours ago, it's nearly nine o'clock at night, or was sundown not an indication of that?"

"I'm sorry, I just needed time to myself, to think," she said, looking down at her ring, Evelyn's ring, she amended.

"Charles told me you and he had some words last night, is that why you're here?" asked Eleanor, coming to sit beside her on the bench.

"No—yes, I—I don't know. I—just, don't know," she answered, applying pressure to her temple, "I don't understand him. One moment he's…then another…I—I don't know what he wants from me."

"I think a better question is, what do you want from him? When you can answer that, I believe much of your confusion will clear."

"I don't want anything from him."

"Blair, one of the reasons you're so muddled is because you continue to lie to yourself."

"Mom—"

"Hasn't he told you on many occasions that he wants to be with you?"

"Yes, but the only way Chuck wants to be with me is in a bed," she said dryly.

"If that were the case he would have left after you granted him access to it months ago."

"Mother!" said Blair horrified, "Who told you about that?"

"Does it really matter?" asked Eleanor with a shrug, "Darling, I'm done measuring my words with you, I've learned speaking frankly is the only way to get a response from you."

"I'm not having this discussion with you," said Blair, her cheeks still flushed.

"Nor do I want to know the… details," said Eleanor suppressing a shudder, "But what I would like to know is what you and Charles argued about last night. You were so ready to—"

"We argued about money and the wedding and—this ring," she said holding up her left hand.

"So he finally told you it was his mother's."

Blair frowned, "You just know everything now, don't you," she said curtly.

"Well dear, I'm finally learning the benefits of being affable with Dorota, a lesson I could have used years ago, especially during those difficult times," Eleanor said, not elaborating, but the reference to her bulimia was clear, "And the insight on your relationships back then would have been very much appreciated too, like that first time you broke up with Nathaniel. I always meant to ask, do you remember? It was junior year at Constance, you returned home late that night with the oddest look on your—"

"Mom! Can we get back to the present and leave the past in the past, you said so yourself yesterday," said Blair, trying very hard to hold eye contact with her mother despite her growing mortification.

Eleanor smiled, "You're right, now tell me what he said about the ring."

Blair took the ring off and stared down at it, "He said that if I didn't want it I should take it to his mother's grave because if I wasn't wearing it, he never wanted to see it again."

"Well doesn't that tell you something?"

"That's just it," she said turning towards her mother, "It doesn't, with him I'm always forced to read between the lines and when I do, I find that more often than not I'm wrong. I'm sick of getting my hopes up, of believing through my own self-delusion that he's telling me more with his words than he actually is."

"I believe we've just established what exactly it is you want from him."

"No, we haven't," said Blair rising from the bench.

"You want him to elaborate, to tell you exactly how he feels, to tell you he—"

"I'm going back inside," said Blair retreating quickly, she didn't want that, not anymore, she couldn't let herself want it. She heard her mother shout, but it only hastened her steps.

—

"Mama, sleep."

Blair smiled down at William, "It's time you went to bed, in your own room," she said as she caressed his cheek.

Will looked down dejectedly, then glanced up at her sadly, "Weel sleep wif Mama," he said in a small voice.

Blair's heart constricted, she knew it was wrong to let him get his way all the time but she couldn't deny him anything, especially when he was looking up at her as he was now, "Alright," she said propping him up on one of the pillows on her bed, "But just this once, tomorrow it's to your own bed, okay?"

William beamed, "Kay mama," he said animatedly then bestowed a wet kiss on her cheek. Her smile widened as she kissed his nose, making him giggle in delight then laid back and brought him to rest against her.

"Just this once," she reiterated.

"One," he affirmed settling his head on the crook of her arm. Blair turned into him and caressed his back as she hummed _Moon River_. After he was still and his breathing even, she stopped and looked down at him, but through closed lids he buried his nose into her, "Mama more."

She grinned and started singing, her tone barely above a whisper, "_Moon River, wider than a mile, I'm crossing you in style some day. Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker, wherever you're going I'm going your way. Two drifters off to see the world. There's such a lot of world to see. We're after the same rainbow's end, waiting 'round the bend, my huckleberry friend, Moon River and me."_

Once she was certain he was asleep, she stopped and just lay there staring, needing that one silent moment with just her and William together, but it didn't last, suddenly, her door which was slightly ajar swung open as her mother and Serena walked in. Blair quickly extricated herself from William's hold and rose from the bed, "Why are you both here? I want to be alone."

"I've come for William," said Eleanor picking him up from the bed and cradling the sleeping toddler in her arms, "But I'll return once I tuck him in."

"I don't want to talk. I'm tired of talking. I've done enough of that and it hasn't helped, I—"

"B, this won't take long then I promise I'll leave you alone."

Blair watched her mother walk out the room with William and she sighed, "What won't take long? Another pep talk? Are you going to try to convince me to give Chuck a chance too?" she asked Serena mockingly.

"B, I could care less about Chuck," said Serena, pulling out two pictures from her blazer's pocket then handed them to her, "But I do care about you—and your happiness has always been wrapped up in him, whether you want to admit it or not."

Blair looked down at the pictures and her breath caught, she hadn't seen them in years. The first was of them three, Serena, her, and Chuck during their sophomore year of high school.

"Do you remember that day?" asked Serena.

"Yes," said Blair hesitantly, "Nate had been about to snap the picture when Chuck had come and wormed his way between us."

"You were so annoyed until he whispered something in your ear that made you laugh, you never told me what it was."

"It—it was nothing," she said hastily, but his words echoed in her ears as if he were right there next to her, _I see you chose the one I favored as your new signature scent. I must say, I'm pleased, obsession smells delicious on you._

Serena shook her head, not convinced, "You've never smiled like that with anyone else," she pointed out, "And—do you remember that one too?" she asked motioning towards the other photo.

Blair glanced at the other picture and the corners of her mouth upturned in a soft smile, "Where did you find this?"

"I was cleaning out my mother's room and found it in one of her drawers."

"I didn't think this picture still existed," she said, almost to herself. It was just like the other, of them three, but in this one they were about ten years old. It was taken at one of Lily's weddings. She and Serena had been flower girls and Chuck had invited himself. Nate hadn't been there, he had been visiting his grandfather that weekend, it amazed her how quickly those memories flooded back.

"Do you remember how easy it was back then? How much we laughed? How much time you spent with Chuck?"

She did, she remembered everything…

"_When will this reception be over? Weddings are so tedious and pointless," said ten year old Chuck wryly, as he took off his jacket and bow tie, tossing it on a vacant chair._

_Blair frowned, her irritation growing, "If you don't like weddings Bass, you shouldn't have come." _

_Chuck turned to her and smirked, "I didn't put myself through all these endless hours of monotony for nothing Waldorf, I came for you." _

_Blair masked a grin and pursed her lips, sitting up primly, "What for? I certainly didn't ask you to come."_

"_Which is exactly why I'm here and…well—," he grinned, "Someone had to make sure your feathers stay ruffled," he said then promptly pulled off her floral wreath headband and ran. _

_Blair's lips parted in disbelief then her eyes flashed with anger, "You're going to pay for that Bass!" she shouted then ran after him, her pink tulle dress blowing in the wind with her. _

"_Where are you guys going?!" shouted Serena who had missed the exchange. She pulled away from her Aunt Carol then started running after them, "Blair!...Blair!"_

"Blair?"

Blair looked up, slightly startled, "Yea—yes, I do remember."

Serena nodded then a small smile lit her face, "You two were inseparable that day, it was incredibly nauseating."

"It was just Chuck being Chuck."

"No, it was Blair and Chuck being Blair and Chuck."

"I don't know what you're talking about, he's the way he is with everyone, you included."

Serena shook her head, "It's not me he has his arms around in the picture," she said then turned around, heading for the door, "I'm spending the night, I'll see you tomorrow."

Blair looked down at the picture again, then plopped herself on her bed.

"I'm about to leave but I'll return tomorrow morning, we have people from the spa coming over and the stylists will be here in the afternoon," said Eleanor as she walked into the room.

Blair looked up, "Wh—what about my dress?"

Eleanor smiled, "Are you finally ready to talk about it?"

"What did you choose?—And please tell me it's not some novel color like antique white or desert sand."

"Of course not," her mother said walking over to her walk-in closet.

"Where are you—"

"I brought it over today while you were—gone."

Blair's eyes widened as she took in the label of the garment bag, "That's—that's an Eleanor Waldorf original?"

"Yes it is, you didn't think I'd let you walk down the aisle in something off the rack, did you?"

"When—when did you make it?"

"I started working on it the night after the verdict was read," she answered, opening the garment bag and pulling the dress out, "Here, go try it on."

Blair hesitated but took the dress and went into the adjoining bathroom. She didn't allow herself to take it in—she couldn't, she pulled the dress on and managed to zip it up herself, it was a perfect fit.

"Blair, do you need help?" asked her mother from outside the door.

She grabbed the massive skirt and pulled the door open then walked out.

"Oh, you—you look absolutely beautiful."

Blair's eyes filled with tears, "Really?"

"Of course you do, come—," said Eleanor as she brought her over to a full length mirror.

Blair slowly looked up and stilled at the image in front of her. The dress was stunning, pure white, with a sweetheart bodice that fit like a glove and rich beading throughout, forming intricate patterns along the front. The dramatic pick up skirt had ruche waves flowing to the floor, and the long train trailed behind her. She inhaled quickly and smiled, catching her mother's gaze in the mirror, "Thank you mommy."

Eleanor smiled and hugged her from behind, "You're very welcome bumble-B."

Blair laughed and held her mother's hands tight. The last time she had called her that, she'd been six years old and running a fever.

"Well," said Eleanor clearing her throat, and swiping under her eyes quickly, "I'd better leave, you need your sleep. Do you need any help getting the dress off?"

Blair was tempted to say yes, she didn't want her mother to leave, but shook her head anyway, "I'll be fine."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow," said Eleanor as she gave her one last look then turned around and exited her room.

Blair looked down at the dress one last time, "Yes, tomorrow," she whispered to herself.

—

Blair was in a room set aside for the bride at St. Patrick's Cathedral and… she had a headache. The soothing effects of the spa treatments she had had earlier had long since faded. Everyone was bustling around her and people who she did not know had been coming up to her all day asking her questions, questions she had no idea how to answer.

"Ms. Waldorf, should the arrangements go at the—"

"Just do as Mr. Bass said," said Serena, seeing Blair's unease.

The woman looked between them then nodded quickly, walking away.

"Thank you," said Blair gratefully.

"You're welcome," said Serena, clad in a red calf length dress, "Isabel and Katy are here," she informed her and as if on cue her other bridesmaid's came into view wearing the same dress as Serena.

"Aren't you so excited?" said Katy with a smile, "You'll be married in less than a half hour."

Blair smiled forcefully, "Ecstatic."

"Let's make a toast," said Isabel, grabbing the red wine that was on the table, then poured them all a drink, "To the future Mrs. Bass," she said then handed them all their flutes.

Blair maintained her manufactured smile as they clinked glasses, she could not believe that this was all really happening.

"Are you all toasting without me?"

Blair heard the voice, wanting to do something that would undoubtedly undo her chignon and muss the curled tendrils that framed her face, "Penelope, I'm so glad you're punctual," said Blair derisively as she turned towards her.

"Of course, I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

"Penelope, get ou—"

"Serena, it's fine, she's supposed to be here."

Serena frowned but remained silent, by Blair's expression, she knew she had something up her sleeve.

"See, S, I'm supposed to be here," said Penelope dryly, as she walked further into the room wearing a white knee length cocktail dress.

Blair grit her teeth at the color, no one but her was supposed to be wearing white.

"Ms. Waldorf, I just wanted to check in," said an older man in a grey suit from the doorway, "Everything is ready and waiting, the food is all set up. The reception should go on without a hitch."

"Thank you," said Blair with a pleased grin as she waved him away.

Penelope looked horrified, "What is Renaldo doing here?"

"Your stepfather? Such a dear man, I heard he owns a chain of catering businesses and knowing how close you and I are, it just seemed natural that I choose him and his company to be a part of my special day," said Blair with a grin, then turned toward her bridesmaids, "Katy do you need a refill?"

"No, not real—," she said but was shoved by Isabel, "Yea—yes, I could use one," she amended quickly.

"Good, and you Is?" asked Blair with a smile.

"One more couldn't hurt," answered Isabel obediently. Serena looked on confused, but remained silent.

"Excellent," said Blair turning towards Penelope, "We need refills."

Penelope scoffed, "What do you think I look like, the help?"

Blair looked at Penelope, mockingly puzzled, "You really didn't think I invited you here as I guest, did you?—" she asked, as a look of disbelief appeared on Penelope's face, "Oh you did, how awkward, but don't fret, you can still watch from the sidelines as you do your rounds. I told Renaldo how much you insisted on volunteering today as a waiter, he was pleasantly surprised. He was just about to cut you off for not showing initiative in the family business….Oops," said Blair, feigning regret as she purposely spilled her drink all over Penelope's white dress, "You might want to put some club soda on that, red wine stains."

Penelope shrieked as she grabbed a nearby rag, blotting the wine to no avail. She gave Blair a hard look then stalked off, "Do remember our refills!" shouted Blair after her, holding in a laugh.

"You are terrible," said Serena smiling wide.

"Thank you, I think that's the nicest thing anyone has said to me all day."

Serena laughed then sobered, "Katy, Is, would you give Blair and me a moment?"

They quickly acceded, leaving them alone in the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to have a moment alone with you before your mother and father come in here with William."

Blair frowned, "Why?"

Serena looked at her then pulled back and walked towards a couch that was on the far end of the room. She opened a bag and pulled out a medium sized white box, wrapped with a big white bow.

Blair smiled, "S, you didn't need to get me anything."

"I didn't—well I did, but this isn't from me."

Blair's confusion grew, "Then who's it from?"

Serena walked back over to her and handed her the box, "Chuck wanted me to give this to you."

Blair's heart raced as she looked down at the box, but she shook her head, "I don't want it," she said pushing it back in Serena's direction.

"I'm not taking it back, and the least you can do is open it, aren't you the least bit curious?"

"You know what it is, don't you?"

"No I don't, Chuck didn't tell me, so open it up, we can both find out together."

Blair rolled her eyes but pulled the bow off haphazardly then opened the box. Another box was inside, the Tiffany's label making her already racing heart pound. She handed Serena the gift box and slowly opened up the Tiffany's one, and what was inside, made soaring heart stop.

"Oh my god, that's the Tiffany's Altesse Impériale diamond tiara. B, that's worth about—"

"A million dollars," she breathed out, "I—I know."

The tiara was exquisite with small platinum and diamond flowers wreathed together. She lifted it out the box. Every way she turned it, it sparkled, the amount of diamonds on it was unbelievable.

"There's a note," Serena said pointing towards it.

Blair carefully handed the tiara to Serena and picked up the note, reading it aloud, "It's not exactly a headband and I'm sorry it's eleven years late, but I hope it'll do, Chuck."

Blair laughed, tears springing to her eyes, she couldn't believe it, he had remembered, "Did—did you show Chuck that picture of us too?"

"No, B, what are you talking about?"

"The picture of us when we were ten years old at your mother's wedding, the one you showed me yesterday."

"No, I didn't, why?"

She shook her head, he had remembered that day on his own, she smiled as it came back to her once more…

"_Give it Chuck! Stop!" said ten year old Blair as she tried to get her headband back from him unsuccessfully._

_Chuck grinned and threw it, the flowers unraveling, then it hit the ground a few feet away._

"_No!" shouted Blair as she ran to it, but it was too late, it was already ruined. She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to stop the tears, but they fell anyway. _

_Chuck came up beside her, smirking, but it quickly faded as he saw her tears, "I—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—I'll buy you another one."_

"_I'll look ugly now," said Blair in a small voice, her cheeks flushed, tears still streaming. _

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I spent all morning trying to get my hair right so I would look…okay next to Serena in the wedding pictures."_

_Chuck frowned, "Why would you care about those useless pictures anyway?"_

_Blair wiped her cheeks then fingered one of her chestnut locks, "I thought if I looked nice, I could show my mom and she'd put me in her fashion show too, but now—," her voice cracked, "Forget it—Just forget it," she said as she turned around and ran._

"_Blair wait!" he said as he caught up and took hold her arm, stopping her, "You shouldn't compare yourself to Serena, you're different."_

"_Thank you, Chuck, for telling me something I already know. I know Serena's great and I'm—"_

"_I didn't mean different bad, I meant different…uh—"_

_Blair nodded, "You don't have to lie, I know what I am."_

"_Good, then that's good that you know you're—you."_

"_Ugh, thanks for the lovely sentiments Bass," she said haughtily, then pulled her arm out of his grasp._

"_Wait! I didn't mean it like that, you're—you're prettier than Serena is and if your mother can't see that then there's an excellent optometrist I can refer her to."_

_Blair sniffled then smiled, "You think I'm pretty?"_

_Chuck rubbed the back of his neck, "Just tell me how much the headband is going to cost me."_

"_I don't want to talk about the headband now."_

"_Well I do, look I'll get you whatever you want, I'll even have it imported."_

_Blair grinned, but knew not to push, "Whatever I want?"_

_Chuck exhaled deeply, "Yes, just tell me."_

"_Can it have diamonds?" she asked with a smile. "Tiffany's makes—"_

"_There you two are, Serena and I have been looking for you everywhere," said Lily as Serena walked up with her. _

"_I'm sorry, Mrs—uh," said Blair glancing at Chuck who shrugged._

"_Mom, just tell the photographer to take the picture of us so we can go play," said Serena with a grin as she bumped shoulders with Blair teasingly. _

"_Alright, get together you three," she said as she motioned for the photographer to proceed, "Everyone say cheese," said Lily with a smile. _

"_Cheese."_

"_Cheese."_

"_Divorce court." _

_*Flash*_

"_Chuck!"_

Blair laughed again at the memory, but he had been right, Lily had been divorced not long after.

"Are you going to let me in on the secret?" asked Serena smiling, happy that Blair had come alive for the first time that day.

"No," said Blair grinning, "Can you help me put it on?"

Serena nodded and placed the tiara carefully on Blair's head, "It's perfect."

She smiled and brought her hand up to her bare throat and paused, "_Oh, no_."

"What is it?"

"Dorota!"

Dorota, who must have been eavesdropping outside the door, came rushing in, "Yes Miss Blair?"

"Tell me you didn't throw away my Erickson Beamon necklace like I told you to a year ago."

"Miss Blair I—"

"Tell me what you did with it—"

"Miss—"

"Hurry, I don't have much time to—"

"It's okay Miss Blair," Dorota said with a smile then went into her purse, pulling it out, "I not listen and I bring it today, just in case."

"Ten minutes everyone," said Harold walking in with William, clad in matching tuxes, "Sweetheart, you look stunning."

"Thank you daddy," she said as she smiled at him and Will.

"Are you ready?" he asked shifting William in his arms.

Blair took the necklace from Dorota and gave her a grateful smile then held the necklace tightly in her hand, "I am now."

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! Okay, so don't get too upset with me. I tried to get to the whole wedding but what I had to write before didn't let me. I know it took me a while to get this chapter out, but my computer caught a virus and I had to send it to fix. I'm currently using my nephews computer, but I don't know how long that will last, so this may be the last chapter out before I get my computer back. I'm sorry but it's out of my hands until my computer is fixed. Getting back to the chapter, what did you think of it? Don't you just love little C/B they were never regular speaking ten year olds in my mind lol. In the chapter, Blair was really trying to resist feeling anything for Chuck and the wedding but it looks like she's coming around, we'll just have to wait and see if that lasts the walk the aisle. In the next chapter you'll see more of Chuck's POV, but I had to really dedicate this chapter mostly to Blair.

I photoshopped pics, of Blair in her dress, Will and Chuck in their tuxes, Serena in her dress, and of course, the pictures that got Blair reminiscing. The one of sophomore year of HS and the one from when they were ten years old. I also added the rooftop garden pic, and the pic of Blair's tiara just so you can see what it looks like. So go check them out on my photobucket account (link in the profile) but don't forget to come back and tell me what you thought.

19 pages, I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope you'll all do me a big favor and review!

XoXo Chrys


	25. I Do

Lily's Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way, and right now, I'm okay with that. Chuck and Blair are finally together!! Everyone rejoice!!

Chapter 25

_Breathe, just breathe…_

The mantra she had been repeating over and over again didn't seem to be working, Blair thought as anxiety gripped her, making her hands tighten on her bouquet of red roses and her breath come in short gasps. She looked around at her bridal party, paired up and ready to walk down the aisle without a care in the world, and why wouldn't they be? They weren't marrying Chuck Bass.

I—I'm ready for this, she told herself as she put her free hand on her throat, caressing the Erickson Beamon necklace absentmindedly. She had to get control of herself. Audrey Hepburn would never be caught sweating, she thought appalled at herself. She was the epitome class, she was poised, she was—everything she wasn't at the moment.

Piano music suddenly filled the air and brought her nerves up to a silent screech as her heart stopped then raced, pounding so loudly the sound reached her ears.

"Any moment now," said her father as he took her arm in his. She smiled up at him confidently, relaying none of her true emotions. She could do this. She would be fine.

And then it was happening, they started disappearing two by two past the rich red and gold draped curtains. The yards of fabric that were used just to decorate the enormously high entrance was incredible.

She was given smiles and waves as they left and all she could do was nod automatically back, Eric with Katy, her step-brother Aaron with Isabel, Nate and Serena, all were suddenly gone from her view, walking past the curtains leading to her future.

Just as her mother was about to follow the others, she stopped, and walked up to her.

"Just find his eyes, once you gaze into them, you'll be fine, Blair. I promise you, for the rest of your life, you won't want to look anywhere else," whispered Eleanor with an encouraging smile, then she was back on Cyrus's arm, them too disappearing where the others had gone.

Blair exhaled deeply, could that be possible? She had always been able to see herself in his eyes and she had always been able to somehow see the real him reflected there too, but they'd lost it. She'd lost him, his eyes no longer mirroring hers, and hers like shattered glass in the wake of his absence.

"Weel go wif Dadee, buh-bye, Mama," said Will with a grin as he clutched the white pillow cocooning the rings in his hands.

Blair smiled, his voice soothing her frantic nerves and lessening her doubts, "Bye-bye sweetheart," she told him as she watched him and Bianca, Deborah's daughter, walk together past the drapes.

She couldn't believe how well two toddlers had taken direction. Bianca had had her little hand in the flower basket, just ready to toss them on the floor as instructed and Will had held his own too. He hadn't loosened his grip on the white satin pillow for a second, but she didn't have much time for musing.

Before she knew it, the piano playing had stopped and her father was guiding her in front of the closed curtains. Her heart picked up speed again as violins filled the air. Harold patted her hand comfortingly and she looked up, finding his tear filled eyes. Her own misted then suddenly, the drapes pulled dramatically apart.

—

Chuck's heart wasn't pumping at a normal rate, but despite that there was a sort of calm over him. The calm that came when you knew with certainty there wasn't anywhere else in the world you would rather be and nothing else you would rather be doing.

He straightened his tux as he stood at the altar and took in the guests seated. Some he knew, most he didn't. Apart from a few business associates, no one was there because of him. They were mainly family and friends of Blair's. If they had divided the seating between the bride and groom's families, his side would have been completely empty, he thought as he tried his best to ignore that fact, but couldn't.

He looked down as he remembered his father and Lily's wedding and how he had stood by his father's side. Memories of that day flooded back, he had actually been happy for him. He remembered Lily walking down the aisle, and how he had gripped his father's arm. At that moment, he thought as emotions clogged his throat, he would have given anything to have his father be there to do the same for him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly looked up. He gave a small smile of appreciation with a hint of regret as he let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, "You're going to be fine, man," said Nate as he squeezed his shoulder then stepped aside as he let Eric take the best man spot next to him.

He looked around, surprised that the bridal party had already walked down the aisle. He hadn't heard the piano playing, he hadn't noticed any of it.

"Hi, Dadee," said Will smiling as he toddled his way down the aisle next to the flower girl, "Mama's coming," he informed him enthusiastically as all the guests laughed. Chuck smiled, finally able to swallow the lump in his throat as Will walked past him and went to stand next to Nate, who quietly engaged him to keep him in place.

The piano music stopped and he looked up as the violins started playing. He fixed his eyes on the drapes and everything else ceased. The feeling was inexplicable, it was surreal, it was wonderful...then the curtains parted…

And he knew he would never be the same again.

—

Blair looked around then up with widened eyes as she took paced steps down the aisle. She couldn't believe it, she thought as her tears threatened to spill, he had done it.

The whole church had been dimmed, there were candles lit and… up…the high cathedral ceilings had been draped with iridescent fabric and through them there were lights, small, twinkling lights, hundreds, and hundreds of them—stars—he had given her her stars.

Her gaze lowered, her tears fell, then her eyes locked with Chuck's…

The past melting away, the hurt disappearing, and she knew, she would never ever want to look away.

—

He took a struggled breath, it burned, the pain searing his chest, but he didn't care. His eyes filled, and he blinked them rapidly, needing his vision clear to see the vision walking slowly towards him.

She looked…indescribably beautiful and stunning and—perfect.

Then suddenly, she was in front of him, and he searched her face frantically, greedily, not wanting to miss a thing. He noted and memorized everything by heart, her gorgeous brown eyes, her crimson lips, her chestnut tresses, the gleaming tiara, her exquisite dress—the necklace, the—the Erickson Beamon necklace, he thought as his heart raced in overdrive. She had kept it, she had worn it—today.

Before he could wonder what that meant, the priest's voice echoed throughout the church and the ceremony began, yet he couldn't look away. Everything but Blair was a blur. He must have stood there transfixed for quite a while because before he knew it, the priest was addressing him.

"Do you Charles Bartholomew Bass take Blair Cornelia Waldorf to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he said huskily, he completely and utterly and irrevocably did. Never in his life had he been more assured of anything.

Then his eyes turned from the priest back to Blair as she was asked the exact same thing.

"And do you Blair Cornelia Waldorf take Charles Bartholomew Bass to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

His eyes bore into hers as fear gripped him, if she should change her mind—he didn't know what he would do, how he would—

"I do."

His eyes widened in awe then softened, marking the third best thing he had ever heard in his life, though in truth, the three equally meant everything to him.

"The rings," the priest said in a resounding voice, prompting little Will to take the rings in his hand and toss the pillow, the crowd once again laughing as William smirked and ran towards Chuck and Blair.

Chuck caught him up in his arms and waved Eric and Nate away when they tried to intervene, "Mama's," said Will with a furrowed brow as he handed Blair her ring, "And Dadee's," he said nodding in satisfaction as Chuck took the ring offered to him.

"Thank you, William," said Chuck with a smile, "You did an excellent job."

William grinned then shrugged his little shoulders as he was handed to Eric.

Chuck refocused on Blair and reclaimed her ring then he gently took her left hand in his.

"Charles, repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed."

He took in a shallow breath, "With this ring," he said as he slid it into its rightful place, "I thee wed."

"Blair, you do the same. Take Charles's hand and repeat, with this ring, I thee wed," said the priest looking expectantly at her.

Chuck offered his ring to her and she obliged the priest, though it didn't escape his notice that as she took the ring from him, her hand trembled.

"With this ring, I—I thee wed," she said, her voice shaking as she slid the ring on his finger.

She was nervous, scared, and the thought sobered and pained him. He had almost let himself forget that she wasn't doing this because she wanted to, but because she was forced to. But he wouldn't make that mistake again. He'd keep it present, that all he was, was an obligation to her, nothing more, just as he always was, first with his father and now with his—wife.

"Now therefore, inasmuch as you have spoken your vows to one another in the presence of these witnesses, and each of you has given and exchanged a wedding ring," said the priest with a smile, "By the power vested in me by the State of New York, it is now my deepest honor to declare that you are husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Despite his dampening thoughts, he couldn't stop the elation he felt. No matter what else happened from this moment on, he'd know he had done one thing right in his life.

Amidst loud applause, he took her face in his hand. He felt the tears on her cheeks and caressed them away with the pad of his thumb. She was crying….he was happy and she was miserable. He leaned in and closed his eyes at the pain her tears caused him. His heart thudded rapidly in anticipation and regret as he kissed the corner of her mouth tenderly. He yearned to linger, but pulled back feeling as if something had been wrenched from him. He straightened and painted on what he hoped resembled a smile, and swore to himself that from that day on, he would do whatever it took to achieve her happiness, no matter what that meant for him.

—

"May I present for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Charles Bass."

The level of applause and hollering was deafening, thought Blair as she and Chuck entered a huge hall at The Palace where the reception was being held.

The hand that loosely held her waist released her as she was engulfed in a hug by her father, "Congratulations, Blair-Bear. Roman and I are thrilled for you."

She hugged her father tight and smiled as she pulled back, "Thank you, Daddy."

"Blair, _tu es tres belle_," said Roman enthusiastically as he gave her a kiss on both cheeks.

"_Merci_, Roman," she replied with a grin. She turned intending to greet her other guests, but before she could move an inch her mother came up to her, "Darling," said Eleanor as she too engulfed her in a hug. Blair closed her eyes tightly and hugged her mother back as inexplicable tears welled in her eyes.

Her mother pulled back and caught her gaze, "Be happy," she implored.

Blair took in a deep breath and smiled, "I am," she assured, and despite it all, she was. How that came to be, she wasn't quite sure.

"B!"

Blair pulled away from her mother and laughed as she accepted Serena's hug, "How are you feeling? Are congratulations in order?"

"I'm feeling—," she said as she exhaled deeply, "I—I'm not quite sure yet, I'll let you know."

Serena smiled then squeezed her tight once more, "I love you."

Blair smiled, "I love you too." After she was released, she was hit with a whirlwind of well wishers, pulled from one direction to another and from one set of arms to the next.

When she was finally able to breathe she looked around, finally taking in the ambiance. It was everything she had ever wanted, exactly like in her scrapbook. There were lights decorating the ceiling just like in the church, they were beautiful, she thought as she continued to look around, the white and red rose centerpieces, the dinner cloths, the colors—everything.

Everything…

Her nerves suddenly overwhelmed her once more, making her heart pound as she felt a rush she did not want to define. She needed a moment, she needed to go. She quickly picked up the massive skirt of her wedding gown and slipped away—away from the people, away from the crowds, away from Chuck.

She needed time to process. She just couldn't believe it, she was married.

Her step faltered as she registered that fact. She was married…to Chuck. Everything had turned out perfectly and he had done it all himself, for her. She adjusted her tiara as she stopped in a long vacant hall. She didn't know what she was feeling, she wasn't sure of—anything, the way he had looked at her during the ceremony was almost as if—but then he hadn't even kissed her properly and in the limo ride to the reception, he hadn't said a word, as if the fact that they had just gotten married didn't matter to him in the least.

"What a sight."

Blair's breath caught as she turned around, her startled gaze meeting—Carter's.

"You know you make quite the beguiling paradox," he said as his eyes roamed over her, "So much white, seemingly so innocent and untouched, but we both know that's not the case, now is it?"

Disgust and anxiety quickly built in her, he had come to tell Chuck. She had hoped he wouldn't show, yet here he was. Blair swallowed her fears and looked straight into grey his eyes, she wouldn't let him ruin this day, "What are you doing here Carter?"

"You know exactly why I'm here."

"Chuck—"

"Chuck knows nothing, otherwise that look of trepidation laced with defiance wouldn't be radiating from those lovely brown eyes of yours."

Blair's gaze wavered slightly and he grinned. Blair pursed her lips and tightened her hold on her skirt, "You won't get anywhere near him, security will have you thrown out."

"Possibly," he said with a shrug, "But I'll make a scene, my presence will be known, and how long do you think it will take Chuck to get curious and pay me a house call?"

Blair frowned, knowing Chuck would track Carter down within a day, or two at most, "What do you want, Baizen?"

Carter gave a self-satisfied smile, "Now, we're getting somewhere. What I want is simple, just a few hours of your time—at different intervals of course."

"What for?" she asked in a clipped tone.

Carter frowned mockingly, "I don't believe you're in any position to be making inquiries."

"Well then forget it," she retorted angrily.

"Hmm, I can't, and I don't think Chuck will be able to either. You know, I keep replaying our time together over and over again. I'm betting Chuck won't take as much pleasure as I will in recounting the sordid details of the time we spent together."

Blair looked down, she couldn't let that happen, she needed to buy time, "I do believe that's Chuck coming down the hall now, decide quickly, Mrs. Bass."

Her head snapped up and she turned around, and sure enough, Chuck was approaching, quickly.

"Fine, just leave," said Blair hastily without giving Carter another look.

"I'll be in touch," was whispered in her ear, making her skin crawl, not if she could help it, she thought adamantly as she feigned insouciance as Chuck grew nearer.

"Who was that?" asked Chuck with a frown as he came to a stop in front of her.

Blair shrugged, "One of the staff asking me trivialities."

Chuck nodded hesitantly, "We should get back, everyone is waiting on us," he said as offered his hand out to her.

Blair looked down at it then back towards his eyes, it was the most he had said to her since—earlier, but she wouldn't dwell on it. She needed to figure herself out before she could deal with Chuck and his less is more approach of communication, "Let's go," she said as she reluctantly took his hand and they made their way back to the reception hall.

—

"What a beautiful ceremony that was and this reception is fabulous, Charles."

"Thank you, Mrs. Grant. I greatly appreciate you and your husband's attendance," said Chuck as he smiled at Lauren, the wife of one of his father's old business partners. He'd been trying for quite a while to get the man to listen to a multimillion dollar proposal without success.

"Nonsense, we would have flown in even if your charity gala weren't tomorrow evening. Howard and I held your father in great esteem and we wouldn't have missed his only son's wedding."

Chuck looked down, "Thank you, I'm sure my father felt the same," he said, trying not to let his mind drift to thoughts that concerned Bart Bass.

"Charles, you are a lucky man," said Howard as he came up to stand beside his wife, "Your wife is simply lovely."

Chuck looked over and saw his wife talking with Nate—his wife. It felt so right saying that and Howard was correct, her beauty was completely apparent despite the sadness he saw in her eyes, he thought dejectedly. Once again he regretted leaving her. He regretted everything that he had ever done to cause her unhappiness. Everything, he shouldn't have even looked her way all those years ago, he shouldn't have invited her to Victrola, he shouldn't have given her a ride home, nor everything else that had subsequently happened after. If none of that had ever transpired, then she'd probably be happy now and more than halfway through her undergrad at Yale. He had ruined everything, which was no surprise, that's what he did, he ruined lives.

"Charles?"

"Forgive me, you're right," he said pulling himself out of his thoughts, "My wife is lovely, in more ways that could ever truly be expressed and—," he said as he glanced towards her once more, "I suppose I am lucky in that regard, because there is nothing in my life that I have ever done to deserve her, nor is there anything I could ever possibly do to parallel her worth."

"Oh, Howard," said Lauren wistfully as she leaned against her husband.

Mr. Grant smiled, "Charles, we should discuss that venture of yours tomorrow night at the charity gala. Grant Corp. would be honored to once again form a partnership with Bass Industries."

Chuck smiled tightly back, "No, we'd be honored, and of course, we'll discuss it in detail tomorrow evening."

"It just doesn't seem right. Charles, you should be going on a honeymoon, not hosting a charity gala," said Lauren with a frown.

Chuck looked down, if Blair would agree, he'd blow off the function and fly her out to any place in the world she'd want to go, but he knew she wouldn't and he didn't want to anger her by going behind her back and making her do yet another thing against her will, "My wife and I have planned a winter honeymoon," he lied, "And besides, my step-brother Eric's graduation is tomorrow morning, Blair and I couldn't possibly miss it."

"Well, I hope you and your wife take a little time for yourselves," said Lauren as she smiled fondly then steered her husband away back towards their table, leaving Chuck standing alone with his contemplations.

—

"Why is my man of honor looking so despondent on my wedding day?" asked Blair as she took a seat next to Nate.

"Why is the bride?"

Blair looked away, "I wasn't aware that we were playing twenty questions."

"I only asked one."

"As did I, and I didn't get an answer," said Blair pressingly. No one was allowed to rain on her parade, but her.

"I don't know what she sees in him," said Nate glaring at Serena who was laughing as she talked to Aaron animatedly, "I thought she learned he isn't big on exclusivity years ago."

Blair laughed at how life had just come full circle, "Nate, darling," said Blair as sweetly as she could, "Neither are you."

"Neither is she."

"What a brilliant retort. Is speaking that way supposed to warm her up to you? Because let me tell you right now Archibald, getting her drunk is not going to work this time."

Nate exhaled soundly, "Look, I know Serena has changed, but so have I. We're not those reckless kids anymore."

"Then I would prove it to her, because right now, all you are is the lesser of two evils."

"Can I get by with a little help from my friend?" asked Nate with a crooked smile.

Blair grinned as she rose, "Fine, Joe Cocker, but just this once."

"Ringo Starr," he corrected, "Originals are always the best."

Blair rolled her eyes as she walked over to Aaron and Serena, "Excuse me," said Blair unapologetically as she pushed herself between them, "S, could you do me a huge favor?" she asked disregarding Aaron completely.

"Blair—"

"Please," she said pleadingly, "It's my wedding day."

Serena nodded acceding, "What do you need?"

"For you to take a drink to Nate. He's been down lately and I don't know why. Maybe you can cheer him up."

Serena glanced at Nate, her gaze lingering, "Fine," she said then looked past Blair to Aaron, "I'll be right back."

"Oh, don't worry about him," said Blair innocently as she turned around and finally acknowledged Aaron's presence, "He'll be fine," she said smiling reassuringly until Serena was out of earshot then she dropped the smile abruptly, "Listen, _Big Love_," she told him in a clipped tone, "Leave Serena alone. Go be useful and snap a few pictures. I'm sure getting the wedding of the century in print would incredibly raise the caliber of your portfolio and give your career the boost it sorely needs."

Aaron sighed with annoyance, "Blair—"

"No, no need to thank me, we're family, don't mention it," said Blair amiably, "And I mean that literally, don't mention it," she warned, her tone descending to a scoff, "Now, would you excuse me, I have more important guests to greet," she said as she walked away, finding Leticia and Deborah at the far end of the reception room.

"I can't thank you enough for coming," said Blair smiling as she closed the distance between them.

"Of course we came. We wouldn't have missed it for the world, right Debbie?" said Letty as she smiled enthusiastically.

"That's right, and I was so thrilled you wanted my Bianca as your flower girl."

"Thank you for agreeing. I couldn't have picked better, she did absolutely great," said Blair smiling down at William and Bianca who were both dozing in a playpen away from the crowd. They looked so adorable together as they slept hand in hand, unaware of the flurry of activity going on around them.

"So, have you and Chuck—"

"Letty!"

"What?" said Leticia frowning at Deborah, "We were both wondering."

"So what, I wouldn't have voiced inquiries—which are none of my business—out loud. Blair, forgive Leticia and her lack of social etiquette."

Blair looked down and smiled halfheartedly, "No, it's alright. I—I honestly don't know where Chuck and I stand at the moment."

"Well, I can tell you, it's simple. Right now, you're on opposite sides of the room," said Leticia glancing at Chuck who was talking to one of his business associates, "All you have to do is meet each other halfway to be together."

Blair gave a choked laugh, "That's easier said than done."

"Not if you really want it," she said softly, "Do you?" she asked, her green eyes looking back at her questioningly.

"_Letty_—" interjected Deborah.

"You, hush, I'm making a difference here."

"No, you're being a nuisance here, as usual."

Blair drowned them out as she asked herself that very question, did she want it?

"Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention?"

Blair looked up and saw Eric with a microphone in hand.

"Could everyone please take a seat?" he asked while looking around the room as people started shuffling towards their designated seats.

Blair looked down at William and caressed his cheek.

"It's alright Blair, we'll look after him," said Deborah as she took a seat at the table right next to the playpen.

Blair nodded her thanks with a smile as she walked over to the bride and groom's table. Chuck was awaiting her with a chair pulled out, "Thank you," she said quietly as she sat down then watched as he took a seat next to her.

Blair turned then smiled as she watched Penelope walk grudgingly up to them with a champagne bottle in hand and clad in a waiter's uniform, "Would you care for a glass?" she asked while shooting daggers in Blair's direction.

"Yes, I would," she grinned as she turned to Chuck, "Honey, would you like a glass too?" asked Blair, her eyes gleaming towards Chuck, for once letting everything fall away and allowing herself to have fun.

Chuck's eyes narrowed towards hers then he smirked, "Of course, dear, I would love one."

Blair smiled wryly then looked expectantly up at Penelope who suppressed a sneer and started pouring Dom Pérignon in their glasses.

After she was finished, Blair looked up at her, "That will be all for now, you can go," she said dismissing her.

"How ever did you manage that?" asked Chuck after Penelope had disappeared from view.

"With a little help from your PI and a last minute switch of caterers," she answered, remembering the text she had gotten which had prompted her to talk to Chuck, which in turn had only ended in another argument, making her question her current state of emotions once more.

"Now that you are all sitting, I'd like to make a toast," said Eric from the middle of the dance floor with the spotlight shining directly on him. A waiter came and handed him a flute as if on cue, then he tilted it towards their table.

"To my brother, Chuck and new sister," he said with a smile then looked down, "I know this year hasn't been the easiest for…any of us—," he paused, clearing his throat, "But, it's time for a clean slate, open hearts, and a new beginning—to—to a new beginning," he said more assuredly as he raised his glass higher, "To Chuck and Blair."

"To Chuck and Blair," was echoed throughout the hall. Blair smiled at Eric, trying hard not to let tears form and mouthed 'I love you' to him. He smiled then she turned as her glass was clinked with Chuck's. She brought her flute up hesitantly then took a small sip as he did the same.

A hypnotic twinkling tune filled the air making Blair turn quickly to the source and seeing a woman at the side of the dance floor playing a piano.

She looked at Eric who still had the microphone in his hand and he shrugged, "I think it's time for the bride and groom's first dance, don't you?" he asked the guests, who all started clapping in accordance.

She looked at Chuck who looked equally surprised, but he quickly rose and offered his hand out to her, "Shall we?"

She tentatively took his hand and was led to the dance floor, nerves getting the best of her once more as everyone stared at them, then all of a sudden, the whole room darkened, leaving them illuminated by the dimmed spotlight and the small glittering lights that adorned the ceiling.

Her heart rate increased as she looked up at Chuck who gripped her waist and then they were swaying to the music.

What was she feeling? She—she wasn't angry anymore. She no longer hurt, she—

_I watched you sleeping quietly in my bed._

An angelic voice filled the air as Chuck pulled her close and she breathed in his scent.

_You don't know this now, but there's some things that need to be said.  
And it's all that I can hear, it's more than I can bare…_

Tears filled her eyes as the words touched her deep within.

_What if I fall and hurt myself, would you know how to fix me?_

Her tears threatened to spill, but she quickly blinked them back as she rested her cheek on Chuck's shoulder.

_What if I went and lost myself, would you know where to find me?_

She felt Chuck's hand slowly caress its way up her back, then curled at her neck as she straightened and met his smoldering eyes.

_If I forgot who I am, would you please remind me? Oh…_

Before she could even take in a breath, his lips were on hers.

_Cause without you things go hazy._

Her bottom lip trembled under his, but it didn't stop her from responding, nothing could. She didn't want to stop. His lips stroked hers over and over, making her grip his shoulders for support. Her heart thudded loudly, but she didn't care, she wanted to stay this way, in this moment for as long as possible, she thought dazedly as Chuck groaned against her lips.

She melted against him, then just as suddenly as she was in his arms, she was out of them.

_Cause without you things go hazy…_

They were both gasping for air as the song ended and applause and cheers roared throughout the room. She did want it, she thought as the realization came to her abruptly. She knew the answer to Leticia's question, she did want to be with Chuck.

"Chuck," she said softly, but he turned away from her and stopped short.

"The social worker," he said as he glared Patricia Geller, who was nursing a champagne flute in her hand, "Who invited her?"

"I did," said Blair uneasily, "I wanted to make sure she knew we had gotten married. I didn't want her to—"

"It's alright," he said quickly, "Let's go greet her," he said as he started walking past the crowd of people that had taken to the dance floor.

Blair sighed, he hadn't acknowledged what had just happened between them, again, she thought frustratingly, but brushed it off. She picked up her skirt and followed him, putting on a smile as they came to a stop in front of the social worker, "Ms. Geller, I'm so glad you could make it," said Blair pleasingly as Chuck placed his hand on her waist.

The social worker gave a tight smile, "Yes, well, I do have a job to do, and my latest progress report is due tomorrow."

Chuck opened his mouth to speak, no doubt something Bass-like, but she squeezed his wrist in warning, "Well, I do hope it goes without a hitch," she said, biting her tongue at what she really wanted to say to the woman.

"It will, you both are keeping up with the judge's requirements wonderfully."

"Yes, we are," said Chuck glaring in her direction.

"Yes," said Ms. Geller with a raised brow, "You are, for now anyway," she said as she raised her glass in salute and walked away.

Blair looked at Chuck, their eyes locking, but William's cries reached their ears, making Blair break eye contact as Deborah walked up to them with Will in arms, "I'm sorry, Blair, but he woke up and wanted you."

"Mama," said Will rubbing his eyes then reaching for her.

"Let me," said Chuck, but Blair waved him away, "It's fine, I've got him," she said as she took William into her arms and kissed his head soothingly, "It's alright, Angel," she whispered as she held him securely with one arm and with her free hand, picked her skirt up and left Chuck standing alone.

—

He had messed up, he thought as he cursed himself silently. She had finally started to loosen up around him and he had ruined it by kissing her.

She had barely looked his way the rest of the night, only coming near him when necessary, to take pictures or talk to guests, but damn it, he couldn't help himself, she had been so close and…

"Blair, give him to me," said Eleanor as they both approached the entrance where Chuck was standing.

"Mom—"

"You are not going to have a toddler with you on your wedding night. Give him a kiss and we'll see you tomorrow."

Blair looked at Chuck, and he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. She was probably thinking he'd make them share the same room. He looked down, wishing her eyes would look towards his unguarded as they had years ago, but he knew that wasn't possible yet. He had a lot to make up for.

"Fine," she said as she kissed William's cheek and handed the dozing toddler to her mother. Blair turned and waved towards Serena who was dancing with Nate, on the still crowded dance floor. Serena waved back then Blair turned to him, "Are we going?"

"Yes, this way," he said as he led her out of the hall. They walked, getting curious stares from hotel guests, but he ignored them as they got to the lobby…then chaos erupted.

Paparazzi swarmed the entrance, shouts filled the room, and incessant flashes blinded their eyes.

"Shit," he cursed as he signaled for security, which promptly came and held the paparazzi back as much as they could.

Chuck turned and stepped in front of Blair, blocking her from the flashes, "Garrett," Chuck shouted and one of his bellhops came quickly to his side, "Escort Mrs. Bass to the honeymoon suite."

"Chuck—" said Blair as she looked past him to the amount of paparazzi's there were.

"It'll be fine, just go with Garrett. I'll deal with it."

She gave him one last look, then was ushered hastily towards the elevators.

—

"If there's anything you need, just dial—"

"No, it's okay, I'll be fine."

The bellhop nodded formally then exited the room. Blair turned around and her stomach fluttered as she saw rose petals scattered on the bed.

Maybe Chuck did want this—she hadn't been sure, she had waited all night for him to do something after the kiss, and he hadn't, but maybe now…

She walked around the bed and saw her small Dolce and Gabbana overnight bag on the floor. She bent down, lifted it up, and opened it, wanting to change, then gasped. Nestled inside was her slip…_the_ slip…the one she had worn at Victrola, and the limo, and—

She thought she had thrown it away, but Dorota must have saved it, she smiled, making a note to treat her to something special.

She pulled it out quickly and went into the bathroom. She carefully took off the crown and unpinned her hair, shaking it loose, letting her long tresses cascade down her back. Next, she bent her arms back and pulled the zipper down on her dress then stepped out of it.

She divested herself of the rest of her clothing then pulled the slip on, it still fit perfectly.

She walked barefoot back into the room and sat down on the bed to await Chuck. The minutes ticked by and she settled herself on the bed, facing the clock , it was a little after two A.M.

How long would it take him to deal with the paparazzi? She thought as she closed her eyes…

Knocking awoke her. She sat up startled and rubbed her eyes then glanced at the clock. It was half past three. They paparazzi must have made it difficult for Chuck, she thought as her heart palpitations increased.

She got up and slowly went to the door, pulling it open.

But it wasn't Chuck.

She quickly shielded herself with the door and looked at the bellhop expectantly, "Yes, Garrett?"

"Mr. Bass asked me to deliver this to you," he said as he handed her an envelope.

She took it with trembling hands then shut the door as she sank into a seating position on the floor, and opened it.

_I'm sorry about the paparazzi and about earlier on the dance floor, it was a mistake. I'll meet you in the lobby at nine. We'll take my limo from there and meet everyone at St. Jude's. _

_Sleep well, Chuck._

She crumbled the note in her hands. He thought it was a mistake. He didn't want her anymore. She swallowed hard, but this time could not stop the tears.

She took in a shaky breath and wiped her eyes, but new tears streaked down her cheeks.

It was their wedding night and Chuck didn't want her. It didn't matter to him, she didn't matter to him.

As silent sobs racked her body, she finally let her emotions free. Her husband didn't care about her, but she did him, she cared about him—she—she still loved him.

Her tear filled eyes widened, she still loved him.

But she would never ever reveal those feelings to him again.

—

Chuck stood outside and pressed a hand to the door, wanting to burst it open, and take Blair into his arms, but he couldn't—he couldn't.

He rested his head on the door. He needed her forgiveness first, her trust, her love.

_Fuck_, he sighed, he wanted that more than anything, he thought as his eyes closed tight.

He sighed again in regret and pushed himself off the door.

In time—in time he'd manage all those things. He just hoped he had the will to hold back from telling her he loved her.

Until everything that needed to be said, was said, he'd have to keep it to himself.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone!! They admitted they love each other! Just not to each other hehe. Now don't get upset with me for not ending it where I know all of you wanted me to lol. But I promise it's coming. Probably in the next chapter, but don't hold me to it, because sometimes as I write, as you know, things get pushed to a later chapter. But as of right now, one of the things you've been waiting for will happen in the next chapter *coughs* chair in a bed, chair against a wall, chair in a chair lol. Okay, that's it. Nothing else will be said on that account lol. So if you want the next chapter, hit that button below and review!

P.S. The song C/B danced to is called "Hazy" by Rosi Golan ft. William Fitzsimmons. Go check it out if you want to hear it. It's a beautiful song that I fell in love with the moment I heard it ;)

XoXo Chrys


	26. Eighteen Twelve

Lily's Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way and if I did, Chuck wouldn't be getting ready to make the biggest mistake of his life :o(

Chapter 26

Chuck leaned against the reception desk in the lobby at The Palace as he waited for Blair to meet him.

He looked down at his left hand, glancing at his wedding ring. He sighed and shook his head. He had spent a restless night in his office right there in the hotel mulling around, going back and forth on how to tell Blair the truth…all of it and he had come up empty. How could he possibly tell her that…he pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to once again brush it off as he glanced at his watch, if Blair didn't hurry, they would be late.

"Naomi, can you call up to the honeymoon suite and see if my wife is ready yet?"

The receptionist frowned, "Mr. Bass, your wife checked out last night around three A.M. I—I thought you knew," she said hesitantly.

Chuck cursed frustratingly, "Why wasn't I informed?"

"I—I, weren't you with her?"

Chuck cursed again, "You're not paid to ask questions and I trust you'll exercise some discretion if someone were to come inquiring," he warned as the receptionist nodded nervously.

He pushed away from the desk and started walking briskly towards the exit, at least he knew where he would find her and he had to.

—

"Mama," said Will patting Blair's face to get her attention.

"William, shh," she told him as she settled him on her lap securely, the graduation ceremony was about to begin.

"Mama," insisted William with a pout. Blair looked down at his expression and couldn't help but grin, despite how she was feeling, "What is it, sweetheart?"

"Dadee?"

Blair sighed miserably, "He isn't here."

"Of course I am," said Chuck excusing himself past some people who were already seated.

"Dadee!" said William excitedly as he outstretched his little arms towards him.

Blair tried to keep her expression neutral as Chuck took a seat beside her and brought William onto his lap, "Why did you check out without letting me know? It's dangerous to leave at that time of night alone."

Blair turned away from him, busying herself by trying to spot Serena and Nate in the crowd, "You know, I didn't think you'd make it," she said ignoring his question completely.

Chuck frowned, "Why wouldn't I have? You knew I was coming. We were supposed to drive over together."

Blair shrugged, "You didn't even make it to your own graduation, so I had little faith you'd make it to Eric's."

"Blair—"

"And you don't need to concern yourself on my account, I was fine last night, I can take care of myself. Just because we're married, doesn't mean I need to answer to you or justify my actions," she said in a clipped tone then put on a smile as Serena and Nate came to sit beside them.

Chuck sighed but let it go as William wrapped his small arms around his neck tightly in a hug that he reciprocated, making him forget momentarily how utterly he was screwing everything up.

"I got a great close up picture of Eric, he looks so handsome in his cap and gown," said Serena smiling as she showed Blair.

"He does," said Blair with a soft smile.

"I know, I just wish my—," she started then cleared her throat.

Blair looked at her sadly as Nate rubbed Serena's shoulder comfortingly, "She would have been so happy right now, and proud, of all her children," said Blair glancing over towards William, but quickly averted her gaze when it caught Chuck's.

Serena nodded putting on a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Blair put her hand out to reassure her, but the ceremony began and Headmistress Queller was taking the podium, "Dear friends, colleagues, as we stand here today, we bear witness to a bright new beginning…"

She drowned her out as memories from her own graduation flooded back, it had been anything but a joyous occasion.

Everyone had kept telling her that Chuck was sure to come back for his graduation and she had openly denied it, but secretly yearned, and when he hadn't shown, it had been devastating. When they had called his name to receive his diploma, every eye had shot towards her and, it had been too much, she had run out, she hadn't even gone up and received her own diploma.

"Look, B, they're lining up to get their diplomas," said Serena enthusiastically, bringing her out of the past.

"Yea, I see," said Blair smiling as she saw Eric slowly inch his way towards the stage.

"Look, Will," said Chuck pointing in their brother's direction, "It's Eric."

"Aiirrwick," said Will with a grin as he clapped his hands.

After what seemed like forever, Eric was finally walking on stage, one of the lasts to receive his diploma, but the most important to her, thought Blair as she rose and clapped loudly when he took hold of his diploma and moved his tassel from right to left.

"Go Eric!" shouted Serena with tears in her eyes.

Eric looked over and blushed grinning and waving at Serena then put his hand over his heart as he met Blair's gaze.

Blair's eyes filled as she clapped then did the same, putting a hand over her own heart.

—

"I'm so so proud of you," said Blair hugging Eric tight after the ceremony outside Constance and St. Jude's .

"Thanks," said Eric sheepishly as he pulled away.

"Yea man, today is a big day for you," said Nate grinning.

"Mom would have been…" said Serena, but stopped short when she saw Eric's disheartened expression.

"Uh, Eleanor sends her apologies," said Blair changing the subject quickly as she went into her bag, "With a gift card to Saks," said Blair handing it to him, "She wanted to be here, but she's seeing my father and Roman off."

Eric gave a half smile, "Thanks, I'll thank her personally the next time I see her."

"Nate is right, today is a big day for you," said Chuck shifting William in his arms, "So to mark the occasion, Blair and I have gotten you a little something."

Blair frowned, he hadn't told her about any gift. She hadn't had a chance to go shopping for one yet. She was planning on doing so later that day.

"I know many graduates expect cars, but in this family, we do things a little differently," said Chuck motioning towards the brand new limo pulling up to the school with a big red bow tied to it, "It's yours, driver included, you won't ever need to worry about anything other than giving him a destination in which to drive you to."

Eric laughed, "I didn't need a limo."

"Who does? It's not about need, it's about desire. Why settle for something small, when you can have it all?"

"Yes, you would tell him that," said Blair curtly as she took William from him.

"I didn't mean it that way," said Chuck in the same tone, "I just want him to enjoy his gift and put it to good use."

"Like you did?"

"Yes—dear—_we_ certainly did."

Blair's lips parted in angered disbelief.

"Okay," said Serena interrupting before the argument could escalate any further, "Why don't we all go out to celebrate Eric's big day?"

"No," said Eric hastily, "I—I actually already have plans," he said with a shrug, "Sam and I are going to celebrate at The Hampton house."

"You can't postpone it for a couple of hours? I haven't even given you my gift yet," said Serena in disappointment.

"No, sorry, I can't. Sam is already over there waiting for me, but you can give it to me when I get back in a few days," he said then turned to look sadly between Chuck and Blair, "Thanks for the gift, I—I really like it. It'll be a fun trip over," he said as he handed his diploma over to Serena for safekeeping.

"I'll see you all later," he said as he walked past them then down the stairs, heading straight to his new limo.

"I can't believe the two of you," said Serena incredulously, "You haven't even been married a whole day," she said with a shake of her head then reached for William and took him from Blair's arms, "Nate and I are leaving and we're taking William with us. Please do us all a favor and take that free time to finally sort out all of your damn issues," she said in a huff then walked past them, followed by Nate, leaving them standing alone glaring at each other.

—

"What are you doing, Blair?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm hailing a cab," she retorted, still upset that she had hurt Eric and ruined the day for him.

"Yes, of course it's obvious, what I want to know, is why?" said Chuck as he walked hastily next to her as she scoured the streets left and right.

"Why does anyone take a taxi, _Charles_? To get to wherever it is they want to go," said Blair impatiently.

"Would you just quit it already, what's wrong? I know last night I—"

"I don't want to talk about last night, I don't even want to think about it. We had to, we did it, it's done, end of story."

Chuck halted mid-step then signaled for his limo broodingly, if she wanted to be alone, he'd let her be. He didn't want to impose himself any more into her life than he already had, he thought with more regret than he knew what to do with.

The limo came to a stop next to him and he waved his driver off as he opened his own door, "I'll see you when I see you," he said as he ducked to enter the vehicle.

"Hey!" said Blair indignantly, "You're not just going to leave me here, are you?"

He righted himself and glanced her way, furrowing his brows, "You just said you were going to catch a cab."

"Well obviously as you can see—" she said with a swipe of her hand around the street, "There are none about, so would you mind very much giving your _wife_ a ride?"

Chuck smirked, but held in his crude comment, "My sincerest apologies," he said stepping away from the limo and motioning towards the open car door, "It would be my pleasure."

Blair scoffed then walked briskly past him and entered the limo.

—

"How about this?"

"No," said Blair shaking her head, "William already has that," she informed Chuck dryly.

Blair walked down another aisle at FAO Schwarz, still in search of the perfect toy, she had been at it for an hour without any luck. She sighed picking up her pace, but suddenly, she stopped, when an adorable T-shirt caught her eye. She picked it up and smiled. It was purple and said, _Mommy's little Angel_ on the front.

"The color's right," said Chuck coming up beside her, "But I like this one better," he said taking it off the rack and handing it to her.

The shirt he preferred was blue, but she quickly rolled her eyes as she read it aloud, "If you think I'm irresistible, you should see my Daddy, well—" said Blair with a haughty tilt of her head, "We wouldn't want to false advertize, now would we?" said Blair mockingly as she put the shirts back and started walking again, and once again, Chuck fell into step beside her, she thought frustratingly, "Why are you following me?" said Blair warily as she walked down yet another aisle.

"I'm not following you."

"Then what are you doing here?" she asked as she picked up a yellow stuffed bear, then placed it back on the shelf.

"You said you wanted to go shopping for William's birthday gift, so do I," he lied. He already had people working on the gift at that very moment, its scheduled completion was next week, just in time for Will's birthday. He just hadn't wanted to leave her. She was starting to loosen up, he could feel it and he didn't want to leave and lose ground.

"Why don't you just get him some blue-chip stocks and call it a day?" Blair snapped, then stilled at what she had just said. She looked up at Chuck hastily, his expression was unfathomable…Anger? Pain?

"Why not?" said Chuck derisively, "That's what I got every year on my birthday, why not keep Bart's tradition alive? Come to think of it, why not keep them all?" he said glaringly, then brushed past her, leaving her alone in the store.

—

Blair looked out the taxi window as it swooshed past the busy streets of New York. She glanced away, her attention captured by the glimmering of her wedding ring. She didn't even know why she wore it. It didn't mean anything.

She sighed, thinking about earlier, she shouldn't have said that to him, but what should she care? She clearly meant nothing to him. She was only good for caring for William and for his amusement.

"The Palace Hotel, Ma'am," said the cab driver coming to a stop in front of the building.

"Thanks you," said as she handed him the money then pushed the door open, stepping out. She didn't even know what she was doing there, no that wasn't true, she was there to pick up her things, but she'd rather be anywhere else. She didn't want to be back there for anything, or see what she'd left behind, namely, her wedding dress. It had been stupid, so stupid, to think herself in love with him again, but it was a new day and she was definitely thinking a whole lot clearer.

She walked towards the entrance and was greeted at the door with a smile, "Mrs. Bass," said the man as he held the door open for her. She gave a tight smile, she would never get used to that, nor did she want to.

She walked quickly, wanting to get in and get out as soon as possible. She had checked out last night, but she had left the dress in Chuck's personal storage room.

She went into her bag, pulled out the access card and swiped it, then pushed the door open.

She saddened when she spotted the garment bag, she never wanted to see the dress again, she thought as she grabbed it then walked out. She would have gladly burned it, if it wasn't for all of the time and energy her mother had put into making it.

Dress in hand, she walked purposely back and retraced her steps, but as she was walking past reception, she hesitated, then stopped.

"Is Mr. Bass here? I'm—his wife."

"Oh, I—I'm not sure," said the receptionist, "I just clocked in for the evening shift," she said nervously, "But I'll find out," she reassured, "He should be, the charity gala is starting in a few hours and there's a flurry of activity about. We're trying to get everything set up in time," she said smiling tentatively as she picked up the phone.

"Try room eighteen-twelve," said Blair needing to speak with him, there was no way she was attending tonight.

"No," said the woman with a shake of her head, "I know for a fact no one is in that room, the maids have just cleaned," she said verifying it on the computer screen in front of her then looked down, "No one has been in there since very early this morning."

Blair frowned, "What are you not trying to tell me?"

"Nothing, Mrs. Bass," said the woman anxiously, "I—I'll try his office," she said picking up the phone.

Blair shifted the garment bag to her left hand then leaned over the desk and pulled the receiver out of the woman's hand.

She ended the call then met the woman's startled gaze, "Leah, is it?" said Blair reading her pinned name tag.

"Yes," she said as Blair handed her back the phone.

"Well Leah, you and I are going to have a little chat. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bass," said the receptionist quickly.

"Good," said Blair graciously, "Now I know you know something you'd rather not tell me, so for my peace of mind—and yours—you'll let me in on it, immediately," said Blair glaring at the twit sitting in front of her.

"I—I'm going to get fired," said the woman nervously, "I just got this job."

"If you don't, I'm going to dismiss you myself this instant," said Blair in a clipped tone then exhaled, "Though, we are gearing up for a charity event, are we not?"

The woman nodded rapidly.

"Then I'll take in the ambiance and let you keep your position, I won't even name my source if asked, but I warn you, my charitable disposition won't last, so if I were you, I'd start talking."

"I—I don't know anything really," said the woman anxiously, "I—I just know that the last person out of eighteen-twelve was a woman, at around dawn, she was pretty and blonde. I heard a couple of the room-service attendants talking about her and about how she—wasn't you."

Her vision blurred, filling with tears, he had spent their wedding night with someone else.

"Mrs. Bass? Are you alright?"

"I—I'm fine," she said clearing her throat. She looked down at the garment bag in disgust, "Here," she said handing it to the receptionist, "Please have this thrown out for me."

"But, Mrs. Bass—"

"Thank you," she said turning around and rushing towards the exit.

—

"Where's Blair?"

Chuck exhaled frustratingly, "Dorota, where is she? She's supposed to come with me to the benefit and it's in," he said glancing at his watch, "An hour and a half."

Dorota looked at him and scoffed, "She upstairs in room. She not want to see you now."

"Yes, well the feeling's mutual," he retorted, his anger still brewing about what she had told him earlier. She still thought he was just like his father, then again, of course he was. Maybe it was about time he just accepted it.

"You know in Poland we call man like you a _matkojebca._"

"And in America," he countered, "We call maids like you fired," he said then walked past her, heading straight to Blair's room.

—

He stood outside her door and hesitated, but the clock was ticking, they could go back to not solving their problems after the gala was over, he thought as he knocked on the door.

"I said I wanted to be alone."

"Well you can be alone later," he answered through the door, "Right now, I need you to come with me."

The door swung open and already anger was radiating from her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere with you. You can go to the damn charity gala by yourself."

His eyes narrowed, fine if this is what she wanted, to fight, then he'd fight, "I would, gladly," he gritted out, "But in case you're forgetting, you're my wife."

"I'm forgetting?" she said cynically, then shook her head, "You know what? It doesn't matter anymore, the only thing you need to have clear, is that I'm not going with you tonight. Go find someone else, it shouldn't be hard, replacing me comes natural to you."

"You can't be replaced," he said, the words coming out automatically, then he rubbed his neck, "Everyone that will be in attendance tonight, knows we just got married. So please go grab your things and come with me."

"Nothing you—"

"It's the Bass name on the line, Bass Industries. Many of our clients are coming tonight expecting to see you."

"Well, I'm sure they'll be disappointed, but they'll cope."

"Christopher Morrison will be there too. You know he's been questioning his partnership with Bass Industries and if he breaks ties because he senses instability between us, we'll lose millions, Blair."

She looked down for a moment then her annoyed gaze rose back up to meet his, "Give me ten minutes, I'll grab what I'll need and get ready at the hotel."

"Be sure to grab an overnight bag, it's going to end late and we might as well stay overnight."

She looked at him with so much disdain in her eyes, then slammed the door in his face.

—

"I agreed to come here only for appearance's sake. I'll be booking myself a room, don't think for a second that I'll be sharing one with you," said Blair in a clipped tone.

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Why? We've shared a room before, my suite to be exact. If memory serves, we enjoyed ourselves immensely…on every available surface."

Blair's eyes narrowed in irritation, that had been a long time ago, but there was no way she was going into that room again, not after what he had done in it last night, "Yes we did, but so did you and half the female population of New York."

"And New Jersey," he shrugged, "I find that not even a trip across The Hudson is discouragement enough for the lustfully inclined," he supplied. If she wanted to continue like this, then he would too.

She pursed her lips, "This hotel is a madam short of a brothel."

"Are you applying for the position, Blair?" he asked with a smirk, "If so, you're hired, but on a trial basis of course. Let's hurry on up to my room so you can demonstrate your competence."

Anger welled up in her as well as a fresh batch a frustrated tears, "Nothing will ever make me step foot back in eighteen-twelve again. Not even if they stripped it bare and doused it with ammonia," she spat, "And the only thing I want to apply for right now, is a divorce."

—

"What do you mean, you're fully booked?"

Leah, the receptionist nodded frantically, "I—I'm sorry Mrs. Bass, but because of the benefit, all the rooms are taken."

Blair sighed, it didn't matter. She'd get ready in Chuck's office. It had a bathroom attached, and she'd just leave after all this was over, regardless of the time.

"Forget it," she said as she secured her overnight bag in one hand and tightened her hold on a garment bag in the other.

"Mrs. Bass, about your dress—"

"Thank you for throwing it out," she said then walked past her, heading straight for the elevators.

—

"…And if we join forces we'll be able to double our revenue not only in the U.S. but in Europe as well."

Howard nodded with interest, "Sounds promising, why don't we meet next week and write this up?"

"Excellent," said Chuck shaking the older man's hand. He had been working tirelessly to get his father's former business partner to agree and he finally caved.

"Now, where is that lovely wife of yours? Lauren has been pestering me for nearly ten minutes," said Howard with a smile as he waved to his wife who was sitting at a table a few feet away.

Chuck tried to smile pleasantly, "She's running a little late," he said taking in the room, the gala was in full swing, but he kept thinking about Blair, he had gone too far earlier, he had to apologize.

"Oh, there she is," said Howard motioning behind him.

Chuck turned around…and his eyes darkened. She was wearing a short pink silk cocktail dress, with a dip so low in the front, it was barely decent.

He looked around menacingly, every male eye had shot in her direction, he grit his teeth and walked quickly up to her, forgetting his good intentions as well as to excuse himself with Howard.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he demanded in a furious whisper.

"A dress, do you like it?"

He worshipped it, but that was beside the point.

"I should greet the guests and apologize for my tardiness," she said walking past him.

He caught her left hand in his before she could get far enough away, then pulled her back towards him lividly, "Where is your wedding ring?" he asked looking down at her left hand.

She shrugged as she pulled her hand out of his grasp, "I must have forgotten it," she said with a raised brow then left him standing alone.

Fine, he thought ominously as he fixed his bowtie, if she wanted to play, they'd play.

—

Blair smiled, nodding towards the man in front of her who was bragging about how much he had donated. She rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her drink. The man was trying to discreetly look down at her exposed cleavage, but failing miserably, it was blatantly apparent.

She wanted nothing more than to dump the rest of her drink on him, but she couldn't. This was what she wanted, after all, wasn't it?

As she was getting ready in Chuck's office earlier, she had come to an epiphany. Why shed more useless tears, when she could get even?

If he could spend a night that was supposed to be theirs with someone else, well then she could spend a night, or countless with someone else too, she thought bitterly.

"So will you save me a dance later?"

"All of her dances are spoken for," said Chuck coming up to them and putting a hand proprietarily on her waist.

Blair tried to pull away but Chuck kept a firm hold. She glared at him then smiled towards…whatever the man's name was, she hadn't paid attention, "He's just teasing—"

"You know I don't tease, well, outside of the bedroom anyway," he said against her ear, but loud enough so that the man would overhear.

Blair brought her hand up to cover Chuck's at her waist and bent his fingers back painfully, making him release her, "Forgive him," said Blair turning back towards the man who was looking uneasily between them, "Chuck is an acquired taste."

"Yes, one that you've sampled time and time again. Tell me Blair, has your appetite been satiated or are you still a little…_peckish_?"

"Would you both excuse me?" said the man making a hasty exit as he brushed past them.

"What are you doing?" said Blair angrily.

"The question goes both ways."

"Mr. Bass?" Chuck's Public Relations Representative interrupted hesitantly, "You're supposed to say a few words now."

Chuck glared at her then straightened his suit jacket and followed his P.R. Rep. to the podium.

Chuck looked out at all the people in attendance, a few hundred, maybe more. They had all come out for him and for Lily.

Chuck smiled formally, "I would like to thank all of you for taking time out of your busy schedules to come and support the inauguration of, _A Mother's Will: The Lillian Bass Breast Cancer Foundation."_

Everyone clapped and he nodded his thanks towards the crowd, "The foundation will focus on establishing grants in all major hospitals across the country so that every woman regardless of insurance status, regardless of her ability to pay won't be turned away. So that each and every woman that walks through those hospital doors will be granted her right to a mammography or an MRI, or any other test that could potentially save their lives, because they are not just nameless faces, these women could be anyone, your sister—,"he said motioning towards the crowd, "Or your friend, or your wife or…my mother," he said trailing off then he cleared his throat and looked into the crowd again, "So I ask all of you to think about how much the women in your life mean to you and take that amount and put it on a check," he urged, "As I'm about to do now," he said as took out his checkbook from inside his suit pocket, "This check is written in honor of Lillian Bass," he said as he wrote the check out, his signature slightly unsteady, "For four million dollars," he concluded amidst gasps and loud applause, "Thank you," he said as he presented the check to the people he put in charge then walked away from the podium.

Blair looked down at her drink, she hadn't known what the charity event was about, or that it was in honor of Lily, she sighed, but she couldn't let it affect her. He always did this, he always thought a grand gesture would make her forget everything he'd done, but it wouldn't, not anymore. He was such a hypocrite, she wondered what the donators would think if they knew the woman he was supposed to care most about, he'd betrayed and in the worst way possible, but she wouldn't forget, couldn't, he had slept with someone else, he had hurt her, humiliated her, she thought, thinking of the mortification she felt in knowing that all of the staff at The Palace knew about Chuck and were probably laughing about her behind her back, about how gullible she was, or worse they pitied her.

She brought her glass to her lips, and down the rest of her drink, making her grimace slightly.

"Would you like me to get you a refill?"

Blair turned spotting a handsome man with dark hair and green eyes, early thirties, she'd guess, "Please," she nodded with a grin as she followed him to the bar across the room and put her glass down to be refilled.

"I'm Shane Johnson," he said offering out his hand.

She acceded and took it, "I'm Blair—"

"Bass."

Blair turned and there stood Chuck glaring at her then at Shane, irritation evident in his gaze.

"Would you excuse me, my wife has promised this dance to me," said Chuck taking her wrist tightly.

Blair pulled away, "I'm sure it can wait."

"I'm more than certain it can't," said Chuck motioning towards security.

Blair glanced at the men at the entrance and huffed, she shouldn't care if a spectacle was made, but she did, she didn't want to be the cause of millions of dollars being lost if the partnership with Christopher Morrison fell through, who as a matter of fact was looking their way at the moment.

"Fine," said Blair as she excused herself and followed Chuck onto the dance floor grudgingly, "Satisfied?" she asked mockingly as he took her into his arms.

"Not since that night nearly five months ago," Chuck replied heatedly, getting wide-eyed stares from the couples who were dancing in their vicinity.

"Stop it!" Blair said in a furious whisper, she was sick of his lies and of his crassness, he didn't even mean it, if he had, he wouldn't have left her alone on their wedding night, he wouldn't have slept with someone else.

"Why? I thought we were back to our old games again. What? Is playing the bitch and the basstard suddenly not amusing anymore?"

Blair looked down and shook her head despondently then pulled herself out of his arms.

"Oh, I was just about to cut in."

Blair looked up and saw a stunning woman smiling at Chuck, blue eyes and…blonde hair.

"Jessica, this—"

"Goodnight, Chuck," said Blair as she turned around, heading out the room and straight to Chuck's office to get her things and leave.

—

Blair focused on her anger, it was the only thing maintaining her upright at the moment. That woman, it had to be her. She shook her head before tears could form and grabbed her bag, throwing it on Chuck's desk with frustration. She unzipped it carelessly then froze. It was the same overnight bag from last night, filled with the same contents.

She pushed aside the slip she should have disposed of years ago and found more lingerie. She sighed as she pulled out this sheer purple…shirt if you could call it that. If she would have had it on, it would have been completely transparent and would have barely reached mid thigh, she thought then stilled and grinned.

She picked up the phone on Chuck's desk and called the front desk, "Leah?" said Blair looking down at the purple shirt, "When Mr. Bass passes by reception, I want you to inform him that I'm in room eighteen-twelve because we're fully booked."

"Great," she said getting the answer she wanted, "And a few more things, I want you to get a male room service attendant and send him up…preferably one that doesn't mind breaking the rules, oh, and just one more thing…call me up as soon as Mr. Bass heads for the elevators."

—

Chuck took his jacket off and pulled his tie loose as he stood in the empty elevator. He had left the function early. After Blair had abruptly left, he hadn't been able to concentrate on anything nor on the many people seeking his attention.

He had to talk to Blair, thankfully, she hadn't left. He was tired, this had gone far enough. He couldn't keep going in circles with her, it would never lead anywhere.

The elevator doors dinged then opened and he stepped out, walking in the direction of his suite.

He came upon eighteen-twelve and stopped, frowning, the door was slightly ajar. He put his hand on the knob and slowly pushed it open…

His whole body stilled in shock, in rage, his eyes going to the darkest degree as he saw Blair in nearly nothing getting carried in the direction of his bed.

—

Blair spotted Chuck over the man's shoulder, her eyes widened and her confidence wavered at the amount of anger reflected in his eyes.

"P—put me down," she said as she pushed against the man's chest and was released.

"Chuck?" she said hesitantly as she stepped away from the man who turned around and froze.

"Mr. Bass, I—"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with my wife?!" Chuck raged as he came upon the man in a flash, swinging his fist, the impact sending the guy spiraling to the ground.

"Chuck!" shouted Blair in horror, seeing the man on the floor holding his bloody nose.

"Get the hell out! Get out of my hotel, get out of the city!" he shouted. The man scrambled out and Chuck slammed the door shut after him then… his angry eyes locked with Blair's…

Her heart raced anxiously, then she bolted, heading straight for the bathroom.

"That's not going to work this time," he said, catching her just as she reached it then he turned her, pinning her against the door, "Were you going to sleep with him?" he seethed looking down at her attire, he could see her lacy black bra and panties through the sheer, tight purple shirt she had on, "Were you?" he asked again incensed, "In my suite? My bed?"

"So what if I was?" she said, her anger rising anew, "I needed someone and he was there."

"So anyone would do? Even one of my fucking employees?"

Blair shrugged defiantly and Chuck enraged further and crushed his lips into hers, "If anyone will do, then it won't matter," he said then took her lips in another punishing kiss.

"Stop," she pleaded between kisses, even as her body was begging for more.

He pushed her tighter against the door as she pushed against him uselessly. He pulled the shirt over her shoulder roughly, her mind drifting to another time and place, "Please," she said through a sob as she pushed again, "Chuck, stop."

He cursed and released her, "Why?!" he shouted, "Why would you do it?!"

She took in a sharp breath, "Why did you?!" she yelled back, "How could you spend our wedding night with someone else?"

Chuck frowned, his anger abating, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't try to lie, I already know about the blonde, Jessica was it? She was spotted exiting your suite at dawn."

"Jessica, is Howard Grant's daughter and I can guarantee she wasn't in my suite last night, she arrived in New York this afternoon."

"Well if it wasn't her, it was someone else."

"There was no one else. I didn't even spend the night in my suite. I spent it in my office on the couch."

"I don't have time for your lies," she said as she tried to walk past him, not believing anything he had just said.

"Wait," he said frustratingly as he picked up his suit jacket from the floor and pulled out his cell, marking a number, "Brian, review the security cameras from last night on my floor. Find out who walked out of my suite around five a.m."

Blair frowned, uncertainty building.

Chuck sighed and ended the call when he had received his answer, "It was Serena, without my permission, I might add. If you don't believe me, here, call her yourself. You and I both know she'd never lie for me."

Blair looked down, knowing it was the truth, "It doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything."

"The hell it doesn't, you wanted me," he said tossing his phone aside and closing the distance, "All this, is because—"

"It doesn't matter, you didn't want me. You made it clear in the note—"

"What?" said Chuck incredulously, "Of course I want you. I only said that because I thought you were upset. I was trying to give you space."

Blair glanced away, in disbelief at the turn of events, then she shook her head furiously, "Don't you get it, it changes nothing! Wanting each other was never our problem. It was always you!" she yelled, "You could never open up to me!"

"I didn't know how!" he countered back heatedly.

"Well how about now?!" she demanded irately, "If you want me, tell me why!"

"Because damn it, I've missed you!" he shouted. "These past two years have been hell! You were engraved in my head and no matter what I did I couldn't get you out. I saw you everywhere," he said pacing in front of her, running a frustrated hand through his hair, "In a sea of people, out the corner of my eye, in a Tiffany's window, but you were never really there, only in my dreams were you somewhat tangible, but still unbearably unattainable," he halted mid-step, his eyes narrowing, darkening, "It was a cruel haunting, your scent—", he said stepping closer to her caressing his nose against the pulse point of her neck, "Was fused on my skin. I had to throw my whole wardrobe out, but it didn't help, nothing helped. It took five overpaid therapists to get me to understand that it was psychological," he said as his hands gripped her waist, pulling her tightly against him.

"Why five?" asked Blair in a trembled whisper as his nose continued to nuzzle her neck, her heartbeat erratic.

"I kept firing them until one gave me the answer I wanted to hear," he said, placing a feather light kiss just below her ear.

"Wha—what did the therapist say?" she breathed out, her hands gripping his shirt in a tight ball.

"Go home," he answered, kissing her cheek, her jaw, her chin, "Go find her," he said gruffly as he pulled back, scouring her face anxiously, but he quickly stilled as their eyes locked.

Blair looked into his intense gaze and everything ceased, no one moved, no one breathed, there was nothing but the sound their rapidly beating hearts, then suddenly, she exhaled, letting out an incoherent, tortured sound, as her lips met his frantically, the sound was wrenched from deep within her, it was anger, it was surrender, it was desire, and yes, god damn him, as much as she wanted to deny it again, it was love.

She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, running her hands through the hair at the nape of his neck. He groaned as he lips devoured hers, wanting to make up for all the kisses they should have shared but hadn't, all the lonely nights and countless mornings he had woken up with her name on his lips, for everything, for every single hour, second, moment, day, they hadn't spent together.

He crushed her against him and his tongue grazed her lips, making her moan and granting him access.

Her lips brushed over his madly, her tongue savoring the taste of him greedily, why had they wasted so much time?

She walked backwards clumsily, they were too lost in each other to pay mind to their whereabouts, they slipped, tumbled, stumbled back onto the bed they hadn't realized they had already reached.

Blair panted as Chuck rose onto his elbows, staring straight into her eyes.

For that moment, there was a quiet pause between them, just a silent instant they simply shared. She brought her hand up and ran it over his face caressingly, mapping it slowly, though in truth she already knew every curve and dip by heart. She watched his eyes close then he turned and kissed her palm lightly.

Her breath caught and their eyes met again, hers suddenly filling with tears, "Did you really miss me?" she asked brokenly.

He bent and rested his head against hers in defeat to what he was feeling, "Everything I just said to you was the truth, I missed you so incredibly much I could barely function."

She exhaled deeply and their lips touched again, slowly, languidly, then gradually deeper, longer, and faster.

His hands dug beneath the sheer purple fabric to grasp it and pull, it was so tight, like a second skin and he wanted to curse again that anyone else but him had seen her like that. He pulled higher and her legs parted and she arched to assist him. He groaned as they came into intimate contact and his resolve faded, pulling it roughly off of her and flinging wherever it landed.

She rubbed herself against him and moaned as he grit his teeth and grew harder.

He quickly undid the buttons of his shirt, and shrugged himself out of it, his breathing was labored as he got rid of his shoes too with a kick of his feet.

Her eyes darkened at the sight in front of her. She wrapped her legs tightly around him and brought him closer as he bent and trailed open mouth kisses on her exposed skin, not wanting to miss an inch of her body.

She ran her hands down his back then under to grip his belt, quickly unfastening it.

"Mmm," she moaned as he unclasped her bra making her forget what her hands were supposed to be doing.

He groaned cupping one breast, then bent, drawing a sensuous tattoo with his tongue, making her nipple peak under the unrelenting attention.

Her breath caught and she arched again, making him moan and lose focus, but only momentarily. He pulled back and his hands hooked the sides of her lacy black underwear then dragged them slowly down, leaving her deliciously open for his inspection.

She saw his smoldering gaze and she heated, flushed. She attempted to close her legs, but he caught her knees and spread them wider apart.

"Chuck," she breathed out, then she groaned, her eyes rolling back through their own volition as Chuck's mouth closed over the most sensitive part of her.

He watched her eyes shut and her fists close into tight balls as his tongue teased her folds mercilessly, back and forth, back and forth, until finally his lips closed over her tight small nub making her squirm beneath him.

"Plea—please," she sobbed gripping his shoulders tightly.

He pulled back hastily, his restraint shattered by her completely. He rid himself of his pants, pulling them frustratingly off, then found he had help with his boxers, as Blair pulled them down, but found resistance as she tried to get it past his…

"I got it," he said gruffly, nearly insane with all the sensations coursing through him. Finally, he got them off, ridding himself of the last barrier separating them.

He looked up at Blair, her eyes were smoky, her cheeks flushed, and her lips were pouted into a sexy 'O' as she caught sight of him.

Chuck smirked, his eyes gleaming, "That's not even the half of it."

Blair let out a trembled breath as he came over her. She gripped his neck, pulling him down for a heated kiss that ended in a loud audible gasp as Chuck parted her thighs and entered her in one swift hard stroke.

He groaned achingly as he stilled a moment then his body took hold of him and he pumped into her over and over again, making her moan helplessly against his ear.

Her nails dug into his shoulders, nearly to the point of blood as she thrashed underneath him, "Ch—uck," she sobbed as her hips shifted and her legs parted further, allowing him to slip deeper, taking him all in completely.

"Ah," she gasped, the pleasure so intense it was nearly painful.

His mouth covered hers, quieting her cries momentarily as he thrust into her again, and again, until the feeling was more than he could stand, he thought madly, freeing her luscious lips and moaning out loud.

His drive was relentless as she swayed her hips wildly trying to meet his every thrust, "I—ah—I'm—," she groaned as her voice went hoarse, but he knew exactly what she meant as he picked up speed, grinding into her once, twice, and over again determinedly, making her gasp after every quick hard thrust.

It was all too much yet not nearly enough. Her eyes shut tight and her fists closed tensely. She felt him drive into her countless times, inching her that much closer to…"Chuck!" she cried out suddenly as shockwaves reverberated throughout her whole body.

He cursed as she clamped him tightly through her release, prompting his own as he thrust into her once, twice more, then spent himself completely inside her.

—

His face was buried at the crook of her neck as he lay weakly drained on top of her. He could feel her beating heart, could smell her sweet scent, he could have stayed just as he was indefinitely, but he knew he had to move.

"No," she protested drowsily when he attempted to break contact and alleviate his weight from her.

"I have to," he whispered, "If I don't, I'll hurt you."

"Only if you let go," she mumbled, her lids already drooping shut, "Please don't let me go," she whimpered.

Chuck swallowed hard and placed a light kiss above her brow then turned, bringing her with him, so that he supported her weight. He felt her settle herself on top of him then he rested his chin on the crown of her head, "I've never let go and I never will," he said softly then wrapped his arms securely around her and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I think my fingers may have fallen off lol. Twenty-one pages everyone. I worked so hard on this for all of you. I hope you liked it. Okay, so we got Chair against a wall, though not how you were all imagining it, but you did get them in a bed, and the Chair in a chair, I couldn't get to, but if you all review, I'll write it into the next chapter ;o)

But now for some serious business: The last chapter I got this long anonymous hate review from someone named: BassLover1812

She said that Chuck was not acting like a man, that I had no imagination, that I was writing out of character, that the characters weren't going anywhere, she said she spoke "the truth" and that her and her two friends felt the same, but they, unlike her were too afraid to write a negative review.

My answer to this, is my story is my own and if you and your two friends don't like how I'M going about MY story, then hop the hell off my page, don't click on my profile, and just unsubscribe to my alerts, because I'm NOT EVER going to change how I write.

I'm sorry to all my faithful readers, it's just that I've remained silent through hateful reviews such as this, but enough is enough. I'm usually an easy going person, but I've had it. It's people like this that make me say, forget it, I don't need to write, I should just stop.

Again, I apologize to my readers for this, I'm just really hurt and frustrated by this. To my readers that review anonymously, I really don't want to stop anonymous reviews, and stop you from being able to review, but if this continues, I'll either do that or just stop writing altogether.

Anyway, please just review, it would make me feel a whole lot better :o)

P.S. Check out my photobucket account for a pic of Blair in the purple outfit and another pic of her in the dress she wore to the charity gala.

XoXo Chrys


	27. No Talking

Lily's Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way and if I did, Chuck wouldn't have done the unthinkable.

Chapter 27

Chuck's eyes fluttered slowly open and his hand reached out even before his vision had completely finished focusing, but he came up empty.

He shot up to a sitting position quickly, his reflexes suddenly going into overdrive as a sinking feeling laced with a dreading sense of déjà vu overwhelmed him. She couldn't have left him, she couldn't have...

He glanced at the clock, it was barely six A.M. He pulled the covers off and rose, scouring the floor hastily until he found his boxers and donned them. He rushed towards the bathroom, hoping...

When he had reached it, he outstretched his hand, aiming for the handle, but before he could grip it, the door swung quickly open, Blair filled the doorway, and their eyes locked.

—

Blair's heart leapt as her gaze collided with Chuck's. She wanted to attribute it to being startled, but she knew she'd be lying to herself.

Her eyes lowered hastily, unsure of everything.

"I thought you'd left."

Her eyes rose to meet his again, "No, I'm here," she said softly then berated herself, yes of course she was there he had eyes to see that for himself. What was wrong with her?

"Thank you," he said, then wrapped his arms around her.

He held her tightly to him, her face buried in his chest, her eyes filling as her arms went out and hugged him back with equal force. She had missed having him this close for so long.

"Chuck!" she screeched, her thoughts ceasing when suddenly she found herself being lifted in his arms, carried swiftly back to the bed and deposited unceremoniously down, making her sheer robe part exposing the silky expanse of her bare legs, which she quickly crossed in order to hold onto some semblance of modesty.

"Oh, I think it's a little late for propriety," said Chuck as his eyes roamed over her legs with intent, "There's not a single inch of you that I have not seen, or touched, or tasted."

Blair flushed crimson and Chuck smirked getting the desired reaction then he joined her on the bed, pulling her on top of him so that she lay on his chest, "You know, I don't like to wake and find you gone," he said as he tangled his fingers in her long chestnut locks.

She rested her head against his heart, the steady beat lulling her into a sort of calm she hadn't felt in years, "I didn't either," she finally answered, more as just a statement than an accusation.

Chuck sighed with remorse, "I know, I'm sorry, you don't know quite how much I really mean that. If I could go back and do things differently, I would, but I can't. What's done is done, as much as I wish it otherwise."

Blair lifted her head and turned so that they were eye to eye, mere inches apart. She believed him, she really did. She had even forgiven him already too, but she didn't know what exactly it was he would he go back and change, was he simply talking about leaving? Or did he regret everything? Her gaze lowered, she knew she was avoiding, trying hard not to pinpoint exactly what she really wanted to know most, which was if he could go back, would he tell her something other than, _well_ _that's too bad_.

But didn't it always come down to that? Back then, she had always known he cared about her in his own way, but she had never known if he loved her.

"You're quiet, eerily so, what are you thinking?"

She put a smile on her face and shook her head, "Nothing," she said with a shrug, she didn't want to ruin what they had now with talk of emotions and their labels.

"That's not possible. Your mind is always in a permanent state of unrest, racing a mile a minute," he mused, "Constantly filling with thoughts, some good and—some evil," he said with a grin, "And with scenarios and possibilities and, even fears, though I know you'd never admit it."

Her gaze wavered, he—was right, she had almost forgotten the way he had always seemed to know every single thing about her, "Do you really want to know what I'm thinking?" she asked as she rested her head against him once more.

"Always," he answered as he continued to caress her long tresses, "Regardless of what that might be."

"Eighteen-twelve looks different."

He laughed and a soft smile lit her face, "Well it wasn't stripped bare and doused with ammonia," he teased, "But everything in here is new."

Her smile remained as she turned to meet his eyes once more, but it faded with what needed discussing, despite her reluctance, "About yesterday—," she said hesitantly.

"It was all my fault, I'm done making excuses. You wouldn't have even fathomed…_that_—" he said not being able to utter what had almost happened with her and his ex-employee, "If it hadn't been for me and I—screwed up, I screwed up at every turn with you."

Her eyes burned and misted over, he was really trying. He had never been this open with her, not even before…

"I was never going to go through with it," she told him, after she had composed herself, "I just wanted—"

"I know," he interrupted, "It's our M.O. We rally once we've been wronged then retaliate, only harder."

"But we can't be that way anymore, William—"

"We won't," he assured with a confidence she was stunned silent with, "I'm tired of the games. I don't want any part in it anymore. I want to be with you."

She almost couldn't believe it. She exhaled deeply and laughed and smiled, she had waited so long for him to want the same things she did and really mean it, "Did Chuck Bass, the notorious philanderer, just actually acknowledge a desire to be tied down?" she asked in dramatic wonderment.

"Well," he said with a mysterious smile, "There are some advantages to being…tied down."

Her smile widened transforming her whole face, "What is it?" she asked as his smile faded, replaced with an intensely penetrating look.

He brought his hand up and traced her cheek, "I've missed these," he said tracing her dimples slowly, "I had resigned myself to never seeing them again."

She looked down then scooted up slightly, her heart already palpitating rapidly as she touched her lips gently to his.

He sighed against her lips and took them fully, possessively, making them part under the under the onslaught.

She moaned as she shifted bringing her closer to him, but he suddenly gripped her shoulders and pulled back.

She frowned, looking questioningly at him.

"Not before…"

"Before what?"

He caressed her left arm through the sheer fabric of her robe then travelled down, until he gripped her hand, "Flawless," he commented as he dropped a feather light kiss on her delicate knuckles, "But bereft."

She felt a long denied fluttering as she took in an unsteady breath, "The ring," she said in understanding.

"Your ring," he clarified with a small nod.

She smiled as she got up and retrieved it from the overnight bag, she had thrown it in carelessly the night before, contemplating whether or not she should have flushed it down the toilet, but knew despite everything, that it was something sacred to him and she couldn't, and if she was honest with herself, it was sacred to her too.

"Allow me," he said as he rose from the bed and took the ring from her.

His eyes bore into hers as he slipped it on, time retracting then accelerating back to the present as they remembered how it had been two nights ago, "Don't take this off again," he commanded, but it was more of a plea than a demand.

She pulled her hand away then put her hands on his bare chest and pushed him back onto the chair that was opposite the bed, for once, she was done with words, she wanted action, "What will you do to me if I disobey, Bass?" she asked haughtily as her brow rose with defiance, but her eyes were in stark contrast, full of impish delight.

He tilted his head back, smirking towards her, "Oh, I can think of countless ways in which to extract retribution—_Bass_."

"Really?" she asked in mock skepticism as she tried not to show just how much she liked the sound of her new last name.

"Quite certain," he promised.

She shrugged unaffectedly as she pulled open her robe, giving him a clear view of her tantalizingly bare skin.

His eyes darkened and his breath caught as he reached for her but she quickly pulled back with a shake of her head, "No touching," she warned huskily as she retreated a few feet away to the walk-in closet.

"What are you doing, Blair?" he asked as the sensuous sway of her hips brought him to a painful state of arousal.

"You're the one who said you wanted to be tied down," she said as she returned with one of his scarves in hand and a wicked gleam in her eyes that nearly brought him to the point of no return, "I think you mistook what I meant by being tied down," said Chuck gruffly as she took his hands and pulled them behind the chair then wrapped them in a knot.

"Did I?" she asked innocently as she came back around to stand in front of him, "Because I think not," she said as she dropped the robe and it slithered silently to the carpeted floor.

Chuck struggled with his hands to no avail.

Blair shook her head and grinned, "Struggling will only increase your frustration," she said as she bent forward and kissed his lips lightly then pulled back as he followed her as far as he could before he was forced back against the chair by the constraints, "You're going to pay for this, you do realize that, don't you?" he gritted out.

She quivered in anticipation as his tone seared through her, "I'm counting on it," she replied breathlessly as she pulled his boxers off, the task more difficult than she would have guessed given his current state.

He assisted her by elevating his hips bringing her into full view of just how _frustrated_ he really was, the sight making her mouth go dry as she finally ridded him of his last stitch of clothing.

"You're not going to say anything?" she asked in a rasp as she righted herself and his eyes shot in all directions, greedily taking in her appearance, then finally after a thorough perusal, his smoldering eyes rose and met hers, "No talking."

Her breath rushed out of her as she took a trembled step closer to him, her feet hitting the base of the chair as she got as close as she could to him without actually touching.

He bit back a groan as he tried to get closer unsuccessfully.

She swallowed with difficulty as she put both hands on the chair on either side of him and joined him, straddling him, this time he couldn't hold back and he groaned aloud as they made intimate contact.

He thrust his hips up but she rose onto her knees, denying him what he wanted most at the moment.

"Blair," he said gutturally.

"No talking," she countered as she fed him his own line then quickly covered her mouth over his, teasing, coaxing his open with no effort at all as she ran her tongue along the seams of his lips, making them both burn in wanting.

He rose again as far as he could, straining, making his wrist and arms protest, but yet again it was in vain, making him break the kiss and curse in exasperation.

"What is it?" she asked her voice rough, "Is it this?" she questioned as she brush intimately against him, making her own resolve waver as she moaned.

His face was tense, beads of sweat forming from the exertion of keeping himself at bay, "I don't know," he half growled, "Is it?" he asked as he strategically rubbed himself against the most sensitive part of her.

She took in a sharp breath as her back arched by its own will, "Have you had enough?" she asked when she could form a coherent thought.

"Have you?" came his hasty reply as he tilted his head and placed an open mouth kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Not nearly," she groaned as her eyes rolled back helplessly.

"Good," he replied, catching her unaware as he slid deeply into her.

"Ah," she gasped as her hands tightened on his tense sweat slick shoulders.

"Open for me," he rasped against her ear.

She complied as she shifted her knees, making her legs part as much as they could in the confined space.

He bit back an expletive as her actions allowed him to fill her completely.

She tried to catch her breath, but couldn't as she slowly started retreating and thrusting, retreating and thrusting.

"Free my hands," he said gratingly.

"No," she whimpered through tightly closed lids as she started picking up the pace, swaying her hips back and forth quickly.

He moaned through clenched teeth as he jerked against her, trying to get as close to her as he possibly could, a feat that he wasn't sure he would ever accomplish, but he was damn sure going to try, and hard, with everything in him.

"I can't," she cried weakly as she trembled against him.

"Yes, you can," he said as he planted his feet firmly on the carpeted floor and pushed back against the chair, lifting his hips to bury himself into her.

She moaned as she grinded herself against him, almost painfully.

He murmured his approval as he drove into her repeatedly, making him throb all over.

"_Chuck_," she groaned as she suddenly started bucking against him, heading straight towards that sweet oblivion.

His insides all tightened and twisted, wanting to hear his name on her lips always.

"Chuck!" she gasped in a broken cry as she ceased against him.

He thrust into her once, twice, making her whimper through her release as finally, he found his own and fell back against the chair, committing everything he was and ever would be to her.

—

"We could've just had breakfast in bed, you do realize that don't you?"

"If we would've gotten back into bed, breakfast would have been the farthest thing from our minds."

Chuck smirked, "Point taken," he said as the elevator doors opened up to their penthouse.

Blair smiled wryly, "And besides, I wanted to see William, he probably missed me last night."

"No doubt," said Chuck as the front door was swung open by one of Chuck's maids.

"Good morning, Tracy," said Blair as she strode in and dropped her bag onto the side table.

The maid glanced between Chuck and Blair hesitantly then nodded, "Good morning Mr. Bass, M—Mrs. Bass."

"Where's William?" asked Chuck as he glanced towards the living room, finding it empty.

"William is having breakfast in the dining room with Mr. Archibald, Miss van der Woodsen, and your mother, Mrs. Bass."

"My mother's here?" asked Blair turning around to face her.

"Indeed," she said with a quick nod.

"Thank you Tracy, you're dismissed," said Chuck wanting privacy as he saw unease creep its way onto Blair's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked when they were left alone in the foyer.

Her gaze left his, "Nothing, it's just—"

"Just what?" he asked as an anxiety he wasn't accustomed to started brewing within him, she wasn't having second thoughts, was she?

"I—I just don't want them to make a big deal about, about…us."

He breathed a sigh of relief as he curled a hand around her neck caressingly, "It's going to be fine, wasn't Serena telling us yesterday to work out all our issues? She'll be glad we finally have and everyone else will be too."

Blair nodded and smiled quickly, they had made a lot of headway, but she knew realistically, they still had a long way to go, there were still many…things that were left unsaid between them.

"Blair?"

"You're right," she said as she nodded confidently belying her true feelings.

Chuck frowned, "Are you—"

"Let's go," she said cutting him off as she started walking in the direction of the dining room, "I can't wait to see Will."

—

Chuck strode into the dining room after Blair, she had lied to him, there was something wrong. She probably had doubts, and he couldn't blame her, he wasn't worthy of her trust, not yet.

"Darling, I didn't think I'd see you today," said Eleanor as she rose from the table and gave Blair a quick hug.

"You didn't tell me you would be stopping by for breakfast," said Blair as she pulled away and smiled.

"Mama!" said Will as he protested loudly at being ignored for even a fraction of a second.

Blair's eyes shot in Will's direction and the smile widened, "Hello my sweetheart," she said as she walked towards him then pulled him out of his highchair into a hug.

Will clung tightly, one arm clamped around Blair's neck the other buried in her long chestnut locks.

Blair smiled as she rubbed his back and turned her head to place a staining kiss on his cheek, "I think someone missed me," she said as Will pulled back, a pout on his face, "No Mama, sleep, no Mama," he said voicing his frustrations aloud.

"We had a hard time putting him to bed last night, he kept asking for you," Nate clarified.

"Our apologies William," said Chuck as he brushed a hand through Will's hair, "But we were otherwise occupied."

"How did the gala go?" asked Serena, "Were there any casualties?" she said looking warily between them.

"Just one," said Chuck as he sat down at the table.

Blair huffed, "And it was all your fault," she said as she put William back in his highchair and took a seat as well.

Chuck's eyes narrowed towards hers and she raised her brow and shrugged defiantly, but a teasing gleam shone from her eyes.

Chuck masked a grin, understanding her intentions clearly, "Well if you wouldn't have attended looking like—"

"Like what?"

"Like you were being paid by the hour."

"And you would know everything about that, wouldn't you?"

"Here we go again," said Serena, the annoyance evident in her tone.

"Now, wait just a moment, why don't we all just calm down here," said Eleanor turning towards them.

"We can't, Chuck doesn't know the definition of serenity, or decency, or decorum for that matter."

"You really don't want me to go through the laundry list of things you lack, do you?" he retorted.

"Try me."

"Been there, done that, my taste buds are still reeling."

"This was all a mistake," she said rising from the table, "I want an annulment," she declared as she started walking around the table.

"Blair—," said Eleanor anxiously.

Chuck pushed his chair back, he knew this was only in jest, but he didn't like it, he didn't like hearing her say she wanted out, away from him. As Blair passed him, he reached out and encircled her waist, pulling her onto his lap, "That wasn't very nice Mrs. Bass."

"We don't do nice," she said with a flippant tilt of her head.

He smirked, assured that she was still there with him, "Well, there's always an exception to the rule," he said then kissed her lips lightly.

"Perhaps," she said with a smile as she pulled back.

"I thought we agreed, no more games."

She grinned, "For old times' sake," she said then turned in Chuck's arms to face the wide-eyed stares glaring back at them from around the dining room table.

"Weel kiss Mama, Dadee kiss Mama," said William clapping animatedly with a smile on his face.

"Blair?" said Eleanor in disbelief, "Explain yourselves."

She shrugged as she rose, breaking away from Chuck and taking her own seat, "There's nothing to explain, we've settled our differences, wasn't that what you all wanted?"

"Only if that's what you wanted," said Eleanor looking intently at her, "Is it?"

Blair smiled and nodded, "Yes, Mom," she answered truthfully, "It is."

Eleanor searched her eyes then smiled as she rose and engulfed her in a hug, "I'm so incredibly happy for you, for both of you—" she said pulling back and glancing at Chuck who gave a half smile then looked away, not used to this type of approval from anyone.

"Charles, you've finally—"

"Mom—we're fine now," she interrupted, afraid of what her mother was about to say, "That's all that matters."

Eleanor nodded hesitantly then looked towards Nate and Serena, "Well, aren't you two going to congratulate them?"

"B, can we talk for a minute?" said Serena with a guarded look in her eyes.

Blair looked at Chuck then back at Serena and nodded tentatively, "Fine," she said as she rose from the table, "Excuse us," she said then followed her best friend out the dining room.

—

"What is it Serena? What was so pressing that it couldn't wait?" asked Blair as they walked into her room.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were alright," she replied as she sat on Blair's bed.

Blair frowned, "Do I seem like I'm not?"

"No, but I wanted to make sure."

"I just told my mother I was fine," said Blair joining her on the bed.

"And how many times have you lied or said half-truths to Eleanor?"

"Let's not dwell on the past," she answered with a grin, "But seriously," she said sobering, "I'm okay, more than okay," she said as if realizing the truth of that statement for the first time that day.

"Did he tell you how he feels?"

Blair looked away, "Yes and no, but I don't want to talk about that now."

"Fine," said Serena relenting, "As long as you're not hurting anymore, I'm satisfied."

"I still hurt, but in a good way," said Blair almost wistfully.

"Ugh, _Blair_," Serena grimaced as she covered her ears.

"Uh—no," she denied with a frown, "S, I was talking about being so happy it hurts, _but_, now that you mention it…"

"My ears are bleeding," Serena protested dramatically with a smile, "I do not want to hear about your sex life."

"Why? You might learn a few things," said Blair with a teasing grin.

"B!"

Blair laughed and Serena smiled, "You really are happy then?" Serena asked as she put a hand on either side of her face.

"Yes," said Blair with a smile, "I am."

"Miss Blair happy then Dorota even more happy," said the maid as she walked into the room with a garment bag in hand.

Blair turned and her lips parted incredulously, "Dorota, is that—"

"Yes it is wedding dress. Lady call here wanting to talk to Mr. Chuck, but he not here, so I ask what problem is, and she speak of dress then I say send to Dorota."

Blair laughed with relief, she had forgotten all about it, "Thank you so much," she said as she wrapped her arms around her tightly, "You welcome Miss Blair," she replied as she hugged her back enthusiastically.

"No really," said Blair pulling back as her eyes filled, "Thank you for everything, you've always been there for me and I've never thanked you properly."

"You make me part of family," said Dorota as her own eyes misted, "That thank you enough."

Blair laughed as she wiped her eyes, "No it isn't, right S?" said Blair glancing back at Serena.

"Nope, it's not enough," she said following Blair's lead.

"Name somewhere in the world you would give anything to go to."

Dorota's eyes widened and she started shaking her head furiously, "No Miss Blair, not necessary."

"It is, and if you don't tell me, we'll just do what Serena did when she was fifteen and couldn't decide where to spend her summer vacation."

"And you don't want to do that," said Serena with a shake of her head, "Throwing darts against a map may seem like a whimsical way to chose a destination, but it'll only end with you stuck in the middle of no where with no one who speaks English in sight," she concluded, "Although, that wasn't such a bad thing, I did meet Geraldo, but to this day, I still don't know the meaning of—"

"S, focus here."

"Okay, okay," said Dorota with a smile, "I always want go to Hawaii."

"Great," said Blair with a smile, "I'll book two tickets for tomorrow morning."

"Two?" said Dorota frowning.

"I can't let you go alone, I'm sure Vanya would take good care of you for me while you're gone."

Dorota's whole face lit up, "Thank you Miss Blair, _dzienkuje_!"

—

"Is this some sort of intervention?" asked Chuck as he leaned against the bookshelf in his study and glanced at Nate who sat in one of his chairs, "You and Serena, separating us, trying cause a rift."

"If a rift happens, it won't be because of us, it'll probably be because of you," said Nate, his gaze dark, troubled.

"What are you talking about, Nathaniel? You know, I think the chemicals in the products you use to keep that golden veneer has finally gotten to you," said Chuck mockingly.

Nate rose, his mouth set in a firm line, "Have you told her?"

Chuck frowned, anxiety mounting, "You're going to have to be a tad more specific, I've told Blair many things in that last twenty-four hours, none of which are of any concern to you."

"Yes they are, I care about her, more than you seem to if you haven't told her the truth."

Chuck swallowed hard and grit his teeth, "No one has ever or will ever care about her more than I do."

"Then show it, tell her the truth."

"What truth?" asked Chuck dismissively as he went to his desk and busied himself by rummaging through his drawer aimlessly.

"I hired my own PI."

Chuck stilled and met Nate's gaze.

"I know everything," he said with a defeated shrug, "I just didn't want to see Blair hurt again."

Chuck's heart started pounding, the sound reaching his ears, "Ha—have you told anyone else? Is Serena informing her as we speak?"

"No, I've told no one, man, look we were best friends and—," Nate sighed, "Just tell her."

Chuck looked down, he knew he had to, he'd put it off, but he needed a respite in which to really get through to her, "I will, I just need time. I need her to trust me." _I need her to love me again_…came the unspoken longing.

"How can she trust you if you've been lying to her about your two year absence?"

"I haven't lied, simply avoided discussing the subject."

"Well the subject will discuss itself if you don't address it, look, I think she'll understand, but only if it comes from you. If she finds out on her own, I don't think she'll be able to forgive you."

He felt an ache in his chest, one that was now a constant whenever he thought of the things he was keeping from her. Chuck looked up as he watched Nate head for the door.

"Archibald," said Chuck as Nate stopped mid-step and faced him, "Thank you."

—

"Ah, bee, see, dee…" sang William as he put his toys away in their respective places.

"E, F, G," supplied Blair as she hoisted him up so that he could reach a shelf and place one of his stuff animals on.

"No, Mama," said Will as Blair lowered him onto the floor, "Ah, bee, see's,"

The corners of her mouth quirked up, "No E, F, G's?"

"No," he said with a pout.

Blair laughed, "Alright, if you say so," she said, choosing not to correct the toddler at the moment.

He smiled and nodded in satisfaction.

She grinned and crouched, taking his face in her hands, "You are very stubborn."

William frowned and pointed to his chest, "Weel, Weel," he said insistently with indignation.

"Not yet two and already grasps the concept of, _I'm Will Bass_," said Chuck with a grin as he walked into the nursery.

"Do not teach him to use that misguided motto," said Blair as she righted herself.

"Misguided?" said Chuck as he feigned offense.

"Yes, misguided," she reaffirmed, "He can't grow up to think that that line is a valid excuse whenever he does something wrong, because it isn't, I've told you that before."

Chuck frowned, "Are we having our first fight?"

"First?"

"Ten thousandth then," he said as he pulled Will up into his arms.

"No," she said letting it go as she watched William cuddle into Chuck's chest, "Where were you? You were gone all morning," she said as she realized that she had missed him.

"Forgive me, I should have told you I was leaving," he said as he shifted Will in his arms, "I had to tend to a few things."

Blair frowned, "Was it Bass Industries?"

Chuck looked away, he hated lying to her, he just needed to get away to sort his thoughts out in privacy, "No, just something with Lily's charity, a few documents needed signing."

She nodded, but sensed he was holding something back.

"Why don't I make it up to the both of you and take you out to lunch?" he suggested looking down at William, "What do you say Will, do you want to go out?"

Will nodded enthusiastically with a smile, "Dadee and Weel go buh-bye."

Blair fixed a smile on her face and nodded, "I guess that settles it then."

—

"Did—did that sign just say what I think it just said?" asked Blair horrified as they rode to a destination unknown to her.

Chuck smirked, "Just trust me," he said as he tried not to let that nagging feeling affect him.

"No, no, no—Blair Waldorf does not step foot in The Bronx."

"Blair Waldorf may not, but Blair Bass can go on a whim and indulge me."

"I can think of better ways in which to _indulge_ you that don't include me breaking my lifelong resolution of completely disregarding that outer-borough's mistaken existence."

He gave a deep-throated chuckle and shifted towards her, "Look, I would've never even contemplated venturing into this part of the city, but for what I have planned, it's a necessity."

Blair sighed, "Even..._Brooklyn_," she scoffed, "Would have been a much more feasible choice if you wanted to mingle with the indigent masses, but—" she said lightening her tone, "I'll bear with it if you think William will enjoy it."

"You both will," he said as he glanced towards the toddler who napped quietly in his car-seat.

"I hate surprises, I wasn't sure what to wear," she said as she looked down at her blue summer dress and pumps.

"First, you love surprises, and second, you're a sight to behold regardless of what you're wearing, or not," he said as he ran a finger down her bare arm, "Preferably not."

She shivered slightly then smacked his hand away, "Not in front of William," she warned, but already her breath was uneven and her heart was racing at his compliment.

"As you wish," he said with a smirk, "At any rate, we've arrived," he said as he motioned out the window.

—

Blair's eyes widened as she stepped out of the limo a few yards away from a dock on City Island, "It's a yacht, that's where we're having lunch?"

"Yes," said Chuck as he cradled a still dozing William in his arms, "I wanted a yacht and this was the only place that had one immediately available and within a reasonable distance."

"You bought this?" she said motioning to the massive boat.

"You don't presume I would rent, do you?"

She grinned, of course he wouldn't and neither would she, anything rented was as unspeakable as second hand, "Let's go," she said, anticipation bubbling as she started walking in the direction of the dock.

—

Blair looked at herself in the mirror as she put the last button on her shirt. After they had entered the boat, Chuck had motioned to a maid who had shown her to a room to change clothes.

He still knew how to shop to her liking, she thought as she twirled in front of the mirror. She really loved the nautical themed outfit, she hardly ever wore cut offs but the white short shorts looked great with the blue spaghetti strapped, sailor inspired shirt, and she just couldn't resist the red and white polka dotted, Louboutin peep-toe heels.

There was a knock on the door and she turned towards it, "Yes?"

"Excuse me, Mrs. Bass, but Mr. Bass said to join him on deck once you're done."

"Thank you, I'll be out in just a moment," she said as she checked her make-up one last time and flipped her waist long hair over her shoulders.

She nodded, satisfied at her appearance, then headed for the door.

—

Blair laughed as she walked up to Chuck and Will who had changed clothes too, "You both look very dapper in your matching outfits," she said as she bent and dropped a kiss on Will's head who smiled up at her.

They both had on a ship captain inspired outfit, white shirt, navy blue bow-tie, navy blue jacket with an anchor insignia on the breast pocket, and white slacks. The only way their outfits were different was, William had on a hat and Chuck didn't.

"Well I'm pleased you approve," said Chuck as his eyes roamed over her figure intently, "I take it your ensemble was met with the same approval as well?"

"Yes," she said with a smile, "How do I look?" she asked as she put her hand up to her ear and reenacted one of the most famous lines of Breakfast at Tiffany's.

"Edible," he replied instantly.

Blair flushed, but quickly steered the conversation away from dangerous territory, "If you had already gotten us outfits, why did you let me go on worrying about what I was wearing?" she asked.

Chuck shrugged then smirked, "You enjoy fishing for compliments and I enjoy taking the bait."

"Well," she grinned teasingly, "Since I've just hooked myself two Basses, why don't we go ahead and have lunch?"

"Right this way," he said with a small smile as he outstretched a hand towards the awaiting table.

—

"Dadee, _vroom_, _vroom_," said William as he smashed his toy boat against Chuck's.

"William, these are boats, not cars, they don't…_vroom_," he said for lack of a better explanation, "They sail on water."

"Okay," he said happily, "Dadee, go _boom_," he said as he banged the toys against each other again.

Blair laughed from the lounger in which she was reclined, just taking in the sun, "He has an answer and a comeback for everything," she called out then settled back on the chair. The yacht was sailing slowly along The Eastchester Bay. They had had lunch and now, were just relaxing, enjoying their time on the water.

"Careful," said Chuck as he walked a few paces up to her, leaving Will in the care of a staff member, "You might burn," he said, his tone lowering as he waved a bottle of sunscreen in front of her.

She adjusted her sunglasses and swallowed, suddenly parched, "I'll—I'll take my chances," she said afraid of the look in his eyes, afraid they would do something inappropriate in front of William and the hired hands.

"The odds are against you," he said as he took a seat next to her and opened the bottle, squeezing a small amount of the sunscreen onto his left hand.

"Chuck," she protested, but his hands were already on her, caressing her arms rhythmically, "Turn," he said against her ear, she trembled and helplessly obeyed as she picked her hair up in a twist and offered her back to him, which was a very bad idea, she had forgotten about the mark he had left earlier that day on the nape of her neck, one that he was currently placing light kisses on as he smoothed the sunscreen onto her shoulders.

"I was right," he whispered against her skin, "Absolutely edible," he said then allowed his tongue to trace over the spot, making her gasp and attempt to pull away, but he held her firmly in place, "I told you, you were going to pay for earlier," he said as he dropped one last kiss on the mark then released her, shifting her back onto her lounger.

"Now, your legs," he said thickly, as she looked back at him through glazed eyes, "Stop," she said weakly as she turned but no one was looking their way, the maid was busy entertaining Will and the toddler had eyes only for her at the moment.

She turned back to see Chuck in front of her, sitting at the edge of her chair next to her bare feet. She went to rise, but he caught her ankle, halting her, "I'm not finished yet," he said as he squirted some sunscreen on her leg then started rubbing it in, from her ankle to her knees, making her breath hitch every time his hands travelled up.

She tightened her hands on the armrest, maintaining herself rigid in an attempt to keep the effect his hands were having at a minimum.

"See," he said after he was done with the other leg, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

She exhaled deeply and rolled her eyes, "For you maybe."

"I know you took as much pleasure in receiving as I did in giving," he said, clearly not referring to the present situation. He scooted up and placed his hands next to hers on the armrest as his face closed in on hers, "I think I deserve a reward on account of good behavior," he said as his mouth covered hers slowly, "My mistake," he murmured against her lips, "I missed a spot," he said as his thumb grazed her inner thigh caressingly.

Her legs quaked and she clamped her knees together, entrapping his hand and breaking the kiss, "Don't," she said as she pushed against his chest.

"You reap what you sow," he said as he brushed against where she ached the most, making her bite her bottom lip forcefully.

He pulled his hand back and she let out a broken incoherent sound, which he drowned out with his lips.

The hand at his chest tightened over his lapel and she pulled him closer, they were lost in the haze of each other, breaths mingling, tongues dueling, quickly losing control, but ringing filled the air and brought them back down to reality.

Chuck cursed under his breath and pulled away, reaching into his inside pocket, the number flashing there made his already erratic breath quicken, "I have to take this," he said as he rose.

"Who is it?" asked Blair trying to calm her own uneven breathing.

"The charity again, I must have forgotten something," he said then backed away, "I'll rejoin you as soon as I can," he said giving her one last lingering look before he turned and walked away.

—

He hadn't come back, they were nearing the dock again, and he was still gone.

"Jamie," she called for the maid who quickly came over to her, "Yes, Mrs. Bass?"

"Would you watch William for just a moment?"

"Of course," she answered immediately and sat down with the boy who was snuggling into a plush bear.

Blair thanked her then walked away, going down a narrow flight of stairs to the rooms below, she found him in the first one, arguing heatedly into his phone.

"We have nothing left to discuss," said Chuck tersely into his cell.

Blair frowned, something was wrong, "Chuck?" she said hesitantly as she pushed the door open wider.

His eyes shot in her direction and without breaking contact said, "This conversation is over," then snapped his phone shut.

"What's wrong? We waited for you—"

"I know, I'm sorry, I just got tied up," he said as he rose and came up to her, running a finger along her jaw, "I just realized something," he said as he looked into her eyes.

She wanted him to tell her what she needed to hear most, "What?"

"We haven't had a first date yet."

She looked away, even though she had told herself that those three words wouldn't be the next thing he uttered, it still hurt, "You're right," she said as she plastered a smile on her face.

"After we dock, I'll make a few calls then we'll go home to change, what do you think?"

"Sounds good," she said as he took her hand and led her out, heading back on deck to William.

—

She wasn't naïve, he was keeping something from her, and she was going to find out what that was, she thought adamantly as she stood in a slip inside her bedroom back at the penthouse.

Tonight, she'd lay it all out. She would ask him about his whereabouts for the two years he'd been gone and if he didn't tell her the truth, whatever this was that they had just started, would end.

Her cell-phone started ringing, startling her out of her thoughts. She bent next to her vanity and reached for her bag, then pulled the phone out, "Hello?" she said not recognizing the number.

"Hello beautiful."

Her heart stilled, "Carter," she said, already on edge.

"I hope you enjoyed the reprieve I granted you, because it's now over."

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! So I fulfilled my promise and gave you Chair in a chair, because all you readers are the greatest. I can't thank all of you enough for all your continued support. That said, I want to apologize for the delay in the chapter, my computer is currently getting upgraded so I didn't have a computer for a while. To the people who read my other story, the next chapter wont be out until I get my computer back and can work on it, sorry, but the next chapter will be coming. Anyway, back to this story, what did you think of this chapter? C/B are trying to work things out, but they still have a few hurdles yet to overcome. Don't forget to review!

P.S. I couldn't photoshop since I didn't have my computer, but I did get pics of Will and Blair's outfit they wore in the yacht, so if you want to see what they look like, go to my photobucket account, link is in my profile.

XoXo Chrys


	28. Happy Birthday William!

Lily's Will

Previously on LW:

-Chuck and Blair were finally together, trying to work out a relationship, but Blair's questions and Chuck's secrets made it a little difficult. While on a boat outing, Chuck was pulled away by a mysterious phone call that Blair deemed the last straw. She was going to confront Chuck during their first date when she was stopped by a phone call from Carter.

*This chapter is dedicated to hcgirly519, happy belated birthday!*

Chapter 28

"I hope you enjoyed the reprieve I granted you, because it's now over."

Blair swiped a nervous hand over her brow, but she would not let him rattle her, "What do you want Carter?"

"You know exactly what I want, what you agreed to in exchange for my silence."

"I don't have time for this—or you," she snapped.

"Well you better make time," Carter demanded gruffly, "Or else I'm hanging up here and calling Chuck. I'm sure after our conversation the honeymoon would most certainly be over and done with."

"He wouldn't believe you," she retorted, "It would be your word against mine."

"I can't believe it," he said in mock astonishment, "Marriage has made you trusting, no worse, naïve, but sadly," he said, feigning regret, "I don't think the sentiment is reciprocated, but by all means prove me wrong. Let's see how much—or little—faith Chuck has in you and your barely week old marriage vows."

Blair's confidence waned, Chuck wouldn't believe her and not because she wasn't even sure what the truth was, but because he didn't trust her—or anyone and she wasn't sure she wasn't guilty of that very thing too.

"_Mrs. Bass_," Carter taunted, "As much as I love to hear your breath against my ear—"

"Where do you want me to meet you?" she said in a clipped tone, stopping him before his disgusting comment could go any further.

"I'm really pleased we've come to an understanding."

"Just spit it out."

"So testy," he remarked, "But we can work on your frustrations when you arrive."

"_Carter_," she gritted out.

"The Four Seasons, in twenty minutes."

She turned her wrist and looked at her watch. She had just enough time to get this over with then come back and change for dinner with Chuck, "Fine," she said, already determined to find a way to get him on the next flight out of New York, "I'll be right there."

**XOXOXOXO**

"Dadee, Will go buh-bye too."

Chuck's hand halted on a garment bag then he turned and there stood Will with a toothy smile a multi-colored tie in his hand.

Chuck grinned and bent as he took the tie from him and hanged it with the rest of them, "As much as I want you to come with me, you have to stay here and keep Serena company."

Will pouted in defiance, "No-no," he said with an adamant shake of his head, "No Rena, Will, dadee go buh-bye," he repeated stubbornly.

Chuck sighed as he lifted Will into his arms then walked out of his newly remodeled closet into the equally newly remodeled room, "William," he said as he placed him on the bed, "I'm going out and you're staying here, but I promise when I return, I'll read you a story," he offered as he bent to be eye level with the toddler.

William huffed dramatically and Chuck observed as the boy crossed his little arms, though he didn't quite have the coordination to do it properly, "I see you've been paying far too much attention to your mother," he smirked.

William only shrugged then pointed a finger warningly, "One, one," he said firmly.

He chuckled and ruffled Will's hair, "Alright, two stories it is, you know you are quite the negotiator, William. I'm impressed."

Will smiled, his annoyance disappearing as he leaned over and placed a wet kiss on Chuck's nose, "Buh-bye dadee," he said happily as if giving his permission.

Chuck stilled, his grin fading, then slowly another smile formed on his lips as he put his hands on Will's shoulders and leaned in, placing a sounding kiss on Will's cheek, making the toddler giggle and squirm as Chuck tickled his stomach mercilessly.

William laughed in a fit of gasps, then grabbed onto a chunk of Chuck's hair and pulled as hard as he could.

"Ow!" said Chuck extricating himself from Will's hold, "You've definitely been paying way too much attention to Blair," he said as he righted himself and William nodded with a teasing grin, "Weel win," he said as he clapped his hands in satisfaction.

"Of course," said Chuck dryly, she wouldn't forget to give William that lesson as well, he thought, then suddenly ringing filled the air and quickly brought him out of his musings.

He leaned over towards the end-table and picked the phone up off the dock before the maids could get to it, "Business or grievance?" he said automatically, knowing he was seldom called for anything else.

"Uh—Mr. Bass?"

"Business then," he said as he watched William stand up and start jumping on the brand new bed and coverlets. He pulled the phone away from his ear and shot Will a firm look, "No, you'll fall."

"Up!" shouted Will with a laugh as he continued to bounce on the bed, heedless of the warning.

"Mr. Bass?"

"Just a second," he said into the receiver then reached for Will and caught him mid-jump then placed him on the floor, which William didn't approve of whatsoever. As soon as he was released he looked up at Chuck with a trembling bottom lip then let out a loud wail as he hiccupped and rubbed his eyes.

"Shit," he cursed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Excuse me?"

"No, not you," he said with exasperation to whomever it was that was on the line then pulled the phone away again, "Will, don't cry," he said as he bent and picked the toddler up and bounced him against his chest, which only produced louder wails.

Chuck sighed as he lowered him back onto the floor and quickly scanned his surroundings, looking for something to entertain William enough that his cries would stop, but he came up empty. He was about to let out another expletive, when he touched his inside pocket and produced his cell-phone, "Here William," he said handing it to the boy as Will hiccupped a few more times then took the phone, his cries quieting as he pressed a few buttons and the screen lit to his delight.

"Please excuse all that my—it was unavoidable," he quickly rushed.

"It's quite alright," said the woman on the phone, "I have a four year old son so I empathize completely."

Chuck frowned, "If I may, to whom am I speaking?"

"Oh," said the woman with a laugh, "With all the commotion I forgot to—it's Jenna, Jenna Kendrick, you hired me—"

"Yes, Ms. Kendrick," he said as he placed the name to a face, he'd hired her earlier to oversee the preparations for the dinner date that night, "Was there a problem? Did anything—"

"Ah bee dee cee eee!" sang Will in a shout as he tapped button on the phone.

Chuck covered his ear then went into the walk-in closet to be able to hear better, "As I was saying, was there a hitch in—"

"No," she reassured hastily, "I just wanted to inform you that everything is set up and ready when you and your wife are. I'm sure she'll love it. You've brought Tuscany to New York."

"Yes, well, I owe her a trip to Europe and until I can repay that debt, this will have to do."

"Well I hope tonight meets with both of your approval."

"Thank you," he said then disconnected the call as he brought himself back. Things would have worked out so differently if he would have just met Blair on that helipad those years ago, then again, maybe it wouldn't have. No matter how hard he tried, he always ended up ruining things in the end, he thought as he let out a bitter scoff.

"Hi Weel, dadee buh-bye," trailed William's voice as Chuck put his self-loathing to rest and walked out of the closet.

"William?" Chuck said as he walked up the boy.

"Hi dadee," he said happily, all traces of his earlier tears, gone, "Dadee, hi-hi," he said as he offered the phone back to Chuck who accepted it with a frown.

He looked down, it was connected to a call, "Hello?" he questioned as he brought it up to his ear.

"Hello Chuck."

Chuck's anger heated and his hand tightened on the device, "Hello Alex," he said through clenched teeth.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair walked out of the elevator, her hand gripping her bag tightly at Carter's cynicism; of course he would have chosen a hotel with a suite numbered eighteen-twelve just like the Palace.

She knocked briskly, wanting to rush along the feigned pleasantries.

"Hello beau—"

"Save it," she said as she walked past him into the room.

"You know, I don't think marriage suits you. You're so on edge, so uptight, but—" he said as he closed the door and turned to grin at her, "I believe it's one of your _many_ charms."

She folded her arms in front of her, pursing her lips into a fixed frown, "I'm here, let's get this over with. What do you want?"

"Want?" Carter asked as he played up confusion, "I don't know what you mean," he said as he walked further into the room then poured himself a drink, "We're just a couple of old friends catching up."

"I've told you before, we're not friends, never have been, never will be."

"I'm offended. Then what am I to you, another notch on your proverbial throne?"

"To me you're nothing, you're just a waste of space and a good Armani suit," came the derisive retort as he laughed against the brim of his glass, "And this isn't high school. I'm not a queen, I don't have a throne, and this sure as hell isn't a game, so whatever it is you want, tell me now before my patience runs thin and I leave."

Carter's smile quickly faded as he walked up to her, making her take a step back, "I wouldn't be making unfounded threats if I were you Blair, your marriage is hanging precariously off the edge and I have a mind to give it that one last little push."

"You. Don't. Scare. Me," she spelled out tightly, "And I have a mind to see you imprisoned for what you did to me."

Carter smiled, "So we're back to this again?" he asked wryly, "You just don't want to admit you wanted me. You'd say anything you could to deny it."

Angry tears filled her eyes with the few hazy memories she had, "You raped me," she said through clenched teeth.

"I did no such thing. _You_ invited me to your room, _you_ brought out the alcohol, _you _pulled me onto the bed with you."

"Then I changed my mind, I told you no and—" she trailed off as her breath hitched painfully in her chest, "You didn't stop."

"That's not how I remember it," Carter shrugged indifferently, "And you can't even recall the events of that night anyway, you were too far gone."

"I remember no, then—"

"It was a '_no, don't stop_,'" he mocked, "Then nothing, because you passed out."

"It wasn't like that and you know it. You took advantage, I woke up naked with you draped over me," she said with angered revulsion.

"I've grown weary of speaking of the past," he said as he stepped away and settled himself down on the edge of the bed, "Why don't I pour you a drink?" he said as he tilted his glass towards her.

"Even if my stomach were not turning at having you a mere few feet away, I wouldn't take anything you offered," she retorted, blinking back her tears and composing herself.

"Well that's not true, is it? If I were to offer, let's say a deal to have me go away for good, you'd readily grasp at it," he said with a grin then gulped down the rest of his drink, "Wouldn't you?"

Blair swallowed hard as her heart raced rapidly in foreboding, "What's it going to take for you to get out of my life permanently?"

Carter smiled wide and stood up, taking pleasure in riding out the silence, "Hmm, I'd have to think about it, there's so many possib—"

"Carter, just say it."

"Fine, it's simple really, you can have my silence and your marriage in exchange for…your body."

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck straightened, his posture rigid as he held firmly onto his phone, "I thought I made it perfectly clear that we don't have anything else left to discuss."

"And I'm perfectly certain we do, Chuck. From what I hear it's been a very busy year for you."

"Hi Alesss," said Will pulling on Chuck's pants wanting to retrieve the phone.

Chuck ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He didn't want him repeating that name, "_No_," he scolded looking down at William, more forcefully than he had intended which made Will quickly release him as sobs wracked his small frame once more.

"Contact me again and you won't like the outcome," he promised then snapped his phone shut and tossed it on the nightstand. Chuck sighed deeply, guilt in all forms making him feel worse, "Hey Will," he said gently as he picked him up and rubbed his back, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

William whimpered then buried his face in Chuck's chest, "Don't cry," he said softly then Will pulled back to look him in the eyes, "Dadee," Will hiccupped as he put his little hands on Chuck's face.

Chuck closed his eyes and rested his head against Will's as his breath rush out in despondence, "I—I know. I'm sorry, I wish I knew how to be better at this."

William said nothing more, not that Chuck had expected him to, he wasn't even sure Will had understood him, but his cries quieted as he rested his head on Chuck's shoulder and hugged him tightly, his small little fists clenched around Chuck's neck.

"Why don't we go find Blair? We can tuck you in before we leave."

"Mama," said William drowsily, "Yes," Chuck assured, "Let's go," he said as he secured his hold on him then walked out of the room in search of Blair.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair held her fists so tightly she thought her nails might've drawn blood, but physically she felt nothing, she was numb. Inside she felt everything, anger, disgust, misery, hatred. She couldn't let Chuck find out, she couldn't let anyone find out. She couldn't take people pitying her again, or worse. If it got out, Chuck would never look at her the same again. It would be worse than when she had slept with Nate after him, the stakes were higher. They were married, they had William…

"So do we have a deal, Mrs. Bass?"

"No," Blair sneered. No matter what she could lose, she would not sell her body. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did, she thought going back to the night after the encounter with Carter had happened. She'd hit rock bottom. She hated herself, she hated her life, she had just wanted everything to end and she had reached for the bottle of Lily's leftover medication. She still remembered, it had a warning label and she hadn't cared, but she sure as hell did now. She would never be that weak again.

Carter grinned, "I thought you'd say that, so let's move right along with the details on the real deal."

Blair's lips parted in disbelief, "You weren't being serious?"

"I was if you had accepted," said Carter as he stood and deposited his empty glass on the small table, "I like to play with my food before I consume it," he mused.

Blair's eyes narrowed, "If you think that I—" but the words died on her lips as her cell phone rang, the interruption not easing the tension radiating from her in the least. She huffed then went quickly into her bag and pulled out her phone. Her stomach twisted in knots, it was Chuck.

"Is that the old ball and chain?"

"It's none of your business," she countered tersely as she ignored the call then looked expectantly at Carter, "I have somewhere to be, so tell me whatever it is your demented mind has come up with."

"I would, but I just don't feel up to it at the moment," said Carter with a half smile, false sincerity oozing from his every word, "I feel like a movie, what do you say? I have Tiffany's, Roman Holiday, Charade…"

She bit her lip in irritation just as her phone rang for a second time, "I don't have time for this. Contact me again when you have something concrete," she said as she turned hastily towards the door, but just as quickly, Carter was in front of her, blocking her exit.

Her hand went instinctively to her pocket where she had the pepper spray Serena had given her at her bachelorette party, "Either make me an offer, or get out of my way."

"I told you for now we're going to watch a movie then I'll let you go running back to your husband, not before."

"I have plans."

"Well if your plans include a divorce and possibly…a custody hearing, you go right ahead and leave. I'm just dying to retell our summer of fun, my version of course, but if you'd rather I remain silent, turn off your phone and come have a seat on the couch with me."

She looked down and sighed despondently, pushing the power button on her phone as it stopped ringing and shut off.

Carter smiled in satisfaction, "So which movie is it going to be?"

"Charade," she said dully, it was fitting in the current situation and it was her least favorite Hepburn movie. She would not taint her favorites with the likes of him.

"Great, right this way," he motioned towards the opposite side of the room.

She followed, but her chest tightened achingly, she would not make it back in time for her date with Chuck.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair walked into the penthouse quietly, each step as uncertain as the next. It was nearing mid-night and she hadn't turned her cell-phone back on, not wanting to hear the voicemails Chuck would have undoubtedly left her.

She had left the Four Seasons around half-past ten, but needed time to gather her bearings and think of a plausible story, but none seemed good enough or full proof so as not to be caught in the lie.

She walked past the foyer intending to head towards the stairs, but stopped short. Chuck sat on the living room couch in a tux, drink in hand. Her guilt made her step falter as she approached him, "I—I'm sorry."

He said nothing, just kept looking down at his drink as he swirled the scotch in his glass, "Where were you?" he finally asked in a tight lipped gripe.

She made a production of lowering her bag onto the floor, stalling a few moments more, "I—I don't have an excuse."

Chuck put his glass down carelessly on the coffee table, almost tipping it over completely as he stood, "I didn't ask for an excuse, I asked where you were."

"I—," she started then stopped. He was upset, he had a right to be, but he was one to talk about making demands on her whereabouts. For two whole years she hadn't know where he had been or with who and he hadn't said a word about any of it, "I needed time to think," she said, saying a half truth. As much as she wanted to confront him about it, now was not the ideal time. They were both on edge and were liable to say things they wouldn't be able to forgive each other for later.

Chuck frowned, pulling off his bowtie in frustration, "Think about what?"

"About us."

Chuck's brows furrowed and his frown deepened, "What about us? You were fine earlier, we were fine. What happened?" he asked as he tossed his tie on the couch.

"I just needed time, alright?" she retorted then sighed, "It's been a long day. It's late, I'm tired, and I'm going to bed," she said turning around without another word.

"Blair!" he called out, but she kept going without a backwards glance.

**XOXOXOXO **

Chuck sat on Blair's bed, just sheer will keeping him in place as he waited for her to come out of the shower. He hadn't meant to badger her earlier, but he'd been angry and worried, he was still the latter. He didn't want to lose her and he felt like he slowly was and he didn't know how to stop it.

He cursed under his breath, they couldn't go on this way.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly as she walked out of the bathroom and closed her robe tight. She walked slowly into the room, her cheeks flushed from the shower and her steps silent as her feet padded on the plush carpet.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he countered just as gently as he rose.

"It's my room," she shrugged hesitantly as she stopped a few feet away from him, as if not trusting herself or him to get any closer.

"Was your room," he said as he closed the distance and took her delicate hand in his rougher one, but she pulled away, shaking her head, "Chuck—"

"I'm sorry."

She frowned, "Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who missed our date—"

"But it's my fault you missed it," he said as he took her hand once more, "I put too much on your plate at once."

She looked down shaking her head again, "Can we just talk about this tomorrow? I—I don't want to argue anymore tonight."

"I don't want to argue anymore at all. I've told you that before and I mean it. "

She smiled then pulled her hand away and ran it down his lapel, "For what it's worth, you look handsome."

He caught her hand and kissed the palm, "From your lips it's priceless," he said as he studied her hand, "You know, the last time you did that was at the Snowflake Ball, before—"

"Everything went wrong," she concluded as the memories resurfaced. They had made a wager to see who could come up with the ideal date for each other and just when she thought there was a finish line in the horizon, to finally figuring out what exactly it was they had, Bart had died, he'd stumbled, and they both had lost.

"Let's go," he said pulling her in the direction of the door.

"I don't think I should go to your room," she resisted, "Just for tonight anyway."

"I don't think you should either."

She pulled her hand back, his words stung even though it was exactly what she said she wanted.

"I think _we_ should go to _our_ room," he amended, his meaning clear.

Her gaze snapped back to his, a refusal forming on her lips, "Just come with me," he insisted and she allowed herself to be ushered out.

They walked quietly down the hallway side by side, almost nearing their destination, but Blair stopped at the door to William's nursery, "Give me a minute, I'll be right there," she said, motioning in the direction of the master bedroom.

"I'll be waiting," he nodded then turned and walked the short distance towards the room.

Blair turned back towards the door and carefully turned the knob, trying to be as quiet as she possibly could then she walked in. The nursery was lit softly with a revolving nightlight which made colorful fishes dance around the walls.

She walked towards the crib and smiled. William was on his side, his legs curled, and a thumb in his mouth.

She silently bent and covered him with his monogrammed blue blanket then gently pulled the finger out of his mouth, he stirred, "Mama," he whimpered sleepily, without opening his eyes.

"Shh," Blair soothed, "I'm here," she whispered then bent further and placed a kiss on his head. She took a moment to breathe in his sweet scent then straightened, assured that he was once again fast asleep.

She smiled once more then backed out of the room and headed for Chuck's. She walked the few paces to the door then knocked and it swung quickly open, "You don't have to knock on your own bedroom door."

She took in his appearance, he had changed into purple paisley robe, so alike the one he'd had years ago, which she had _accidently_ taken from him during one of their games, but that was a long time ago and it was long gone, she had gotten rid of it when it had stopped smelling like him, "Blair?" he questioned.

Her eyes travelled up and met his, "Chuck," she said hesitantly, "I'm not sur—"

"Just come in for a moment," he interrupted then moved aside so she could enter the room, "You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

She did want to but on the other hand, she had so many doubts, though if she didn't, Carter would have gotten exactly what he wanted, to separate them and she wouldn't let him succeed. She walked in with assured steps then stopped in her tracks and her breath caught. The room had been completely changed.

"If you don't like it, you can change it," said Chuck, suddenly feeling a bit nervous, a feeling he wasn't used to, though with Blair he always felt things he wasn't accustomed with.

She turned completely around taking in every detail, "When did you have this done?"

"A couple of days ago."

"As in our wedding day, a couple of days ago?"

"Technically, yes," he shrugged.

She couldn't help it, she smiled, "Well that was mighty presumptuous of you."

"Not presumptuous, hopeful," he said walking up to her, "Do you like it?"

"I do," she said turning around and taking it all in again. The walls were colored a warm caramel. He had made a sitting area with a coffee table and two wingback chairs turned towards each other. One was a muted chocolate color and the other was cream and patterned in different shades of brown, essentially his and hers chairs.

She turned slightly to the left and looked at the fireplace. On the mantle were pictures of William, Eric, and Serena, but what caught her attention was the portrait above the fireplace, it was them. Their wedding portrait, she hadn't known they'd been finished or sent over. The picture was breathtaking and they both looked so happy.

She turned quickly away from it, afraid she'd do something stupid like cry over a picture, "Oh my god," said Blair with a laugh that eased her emotions. She walked up to the bed and noticed something she hadn't before, "It's Audrey," she said as she looked at the wall above the bed.

It had Audrey Hepburn painted, the iconic picture from Breakfast at Tiffany's, "What happened to the blonde with the oversized sunglasses and the military hat?" she asked referring to the painting that used to hang above his bed.

"Scout didn't belong in here anymore."

"Scout?" she teased, "You named her?"

"No, I imagine her parents did or her handler," he said dryly.

Blair's smile faded abruptly, "She was a real person," she said in a small voice turning back around to glance at Audrey, hoping he hadn't heard the quick hitch in her voice. It had to mean something to him, he'd had the painting for years.

"I never met her, never knew her, but my father surely did, it was his," he said closing the distance between them, "I think he found it easier talking about random women than he did of my own mother."

Blair looked down and caught his hand in hers, hearing the bitterness in his tone. She wanted to comfort him in any way she could, "But…why Audrey Hepburn?" she asked, knowing he would no longer want to talk about anything that had to do with his parents, "You could have picked anything," she said motioning towards the wall, "It isn't you."

"But it's you," he nodded down at her, "And if it's you, it's me."

His words shot through her, making her forget about everything, but that very moment. She turned into him and rose on her tip-toes, bringing her lips to his.

His hands came around her small waist and pulled her to him tightly as he deepened the kiss, nibbling, and seeking as his tongue begged for access which she eagerly granted.

Their mouths meld and moved together in a sensual rehearsal of what was to come. Chuck groaned then with difficulty pulled away, "Let's go to bed," he said gruffly.

She gasped in a quick breath, "I—I don't have a nightgown on underneath," she said almost absentmindedly.

His eyes darkened and his hands tightened at her waist, "Don't worry, you won't be needing it."

**XOXOXOXO**

_**Five days later**_

Blair awoke with a soft smile on her lips. She reached out, but Chuck wasn't there and the sheets were cold on his side. She frowned and sat up, bringing the sheets up to cover herself, "Chuck?" she called out, but received no reply.

She rose and reached for her robe, donning it. She walked through their walk-in closet to get to their on-suite, but he wasn't there either. She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face, knowing exactly where he was.

She retraced her steps then walked into the hall, heading in a bee-line towards the stairs. She quickly walked down them then walked the short distance to the dining room where Chuck and William sat eating breakfast.

"You should have woken me," said Blair walking around Chuck to reach William, "I wanted us to see him together," she said as she smiled wide and lifted Will up in her arms, "Happy Birthday my angel," she said then kissed his cheek lightly. William smiled, "Happy day, Mama."

Blair laughed, "It's not my birthday, it's yours."

"You looked tired, I wanted to let you sleep," said Chuck as he rose from the table and placed a kiss on her neck as he past her to take the newspaper from the maid.

Blair smiled wryly and turned, "I wonder why."

Chuck smirked, "You're to blame, you know what those Falke stockings do to me," he said as he walked back and retook his seat.

"And who purchased them?" asked Blair as her brow arched haughtily.

The maid turned beet red and Chuck grinned as he watched her scurry out of the dining room, "I believe that's a new record. I don't think we've ever dismayed the help before breakfast," he said as he feigned interest in the article in front of him.

Blair smiled, but ignored him and looked down at William, "How about we go open up some presents?"

William didn't answer, he only kept smiling as he played with strands of Blair's long locks. She turned and looked over at Chuck, "Are you coming? You've been tight-lipped on your gift and it's starting to worry me."

"Why should it?" he asked rising as he followed them into the living room.

"You're Chuck Bass."

He laughed, "Then why fight the inevitable?"

"Chuck," said Blair warningly, "I hope you didn't do something excessive like buy him an entire toy store."

"Just an entire roomful."

"_Chuck_," Blair admonished as she lowered William to the floor, "You know I—"

"Excuse me, Mrs. Bass?" interrupted Tracy, gift box in hand and a faint flush still on her cheeks.

"Thank you," she said taking the box carefully from the maid.

William looked curiously up at it, "Toy," he said pointing towards the box. Blair smiled and bent to offer it to him, "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

William pulled the lid off and threw it haphazardly then out popped a fluffy head. William's eyes lit, widening as he laughed and clapped his hands, "Hi," he said reaching for the animal.

"Careful," said Blair as she helped him.

Chuck frowned, "You got him a rat?"

Blair pursed her lips, looking offended, "It's not a rat, it's a kitten," she said rolling her eyes then shifted her attention back to the toddler, "William, this is Vicky."

William smiled, "Hi Bick-ee," he said as he squished the kitten to him and she mewed in protest.

"Not so hard," Blair cautioned, "You have to be gentle," she said as she took his small chubby hand and ran it softly along Vicky's mostly white coat, "See?" she exemplified as the kitten settled down.

William nodded then walked to Chuck, "Dadee, Bick, see?"

Chuck hesitated then nodded, "I see her just fine from here," said Chuck as he shook his head when William tried to hand her to him.

William pouted and put the kitten down, then just as suddenly the cat pounced on Chuck, latching onto his leg.

"Victrola!" Blair shouted.

Chuck held in an expletive as he pried the cat off of him, certain she'd drawn blood, "Of course you would choose the hellion of the litter," he said as he handed the cat to Blair, then he paused, "Victrola?"

Blair averted her gaze down towards the kitten, "Why don't you give him your gift? It's getting late and we're due at the Hamptons in just a few hours."

Chuck smirked, "Fine," he said, not persisting, "But the little critter stays down here," he said, not even the pleasure he'd felt at the name Blair had chosen, endearing her to him in the least.

"Alright," Blair sighed as she reached for William and called the maid to fetch the kitten, "Let's go."

**XOXOXOXO**

They walked up the stairs, William clutching Blair, but still looking past her to the landing where the kitten stood with the maid, "Come on," she distracted him, "Let's go see what else you've gotten."

They walked briskly past the nursery to the room next to it, which had a large red bow on the front, she frowned, "I didn't notice that earlier," she said as she handed William to Chuck.

Chuck gripped Will with one hand and with the other slowly opened up the playroom he'd had done, "Happy birthday, William," said Chuck as he put him down and the toddler laughed as he ran into the room.

"Wow," Blair said as she walked into the room. He had transformed it into scenic lake. High on the walls were painted blue like the sky and the rest were textured so you could actually feel the trees and bushes. Painted on one wall was a creek that led to the lake which was made out to be the entire floor, it too was painted blue with darker lines as water waves, but what really made the room was a boat tied to a post. The boat was just big enough for William to play inside, colored red, blue, white, and yellow, and…most importantly, Will loved it. She turned to Chuck and smiled, "You did good."

Chuck exhaled deeply, not even conscious that he'd been literally holding his breath for her approval, "Thank you," he said gratefully. In his entire life there weren't even a handful of times where someone had looked at him as Blair was now and none of them held a candle to this very moment.

**XOXOXOXO**

They'd been on the road for almost an hour, William had tired out and fallen asleep. She too had dozed for a bit then awoken, but kept her eyes shut, feeling Chuck's arms around her. She was pressed against his side, her cheek resting on his chest, the warmth radiating from him, and she didn't want to move an inch. She wanted to stay just as she was, but knew that wasn't possible. Just like she knew they couldn't remain in the seemingly idyllic state they had been for the past week.

She'd suppressed all her issues, all their issues and had just lived in the moment. The only time she'd been forced to reassess was when she'd been contacted by Carter again two days prior. She'd gone to see him once more, but at a café this time, and once more he'd only toyed with her then sent her on her way.

After she'd gone home she'd checked in with a man she'd hired to find something on Carter, but he'd still needed time, so she'd went back to just enjoying what she had and being happy. Chuck had been perfect, attentive and she didn't want to ruin things. Maybe she was selfish, or maybe she was just deluding herself, but dammit she was entitled to it, she thought as her fist tightened, but she quickly released the tension so as not to reveal her conscious state.

She was entitled to a little happiness after the two miserable years she'd lived through, but once again, in the back of her mind, the nagging feeling remained that sooner or later the protective bubble she'd put around them would burst and they'd have to face reality and the unanswered questions between them.

"Blair?" said Chuck softly interrupting her tumultuous thoughts. He shifted then she felt his fingers run down her face caressingly, and she knew she'd have to leave tomorrow to fix itself.

She fluttered her eyes and stifled a fake yawn as she pulled away, "Are we there yet?"

"Just about."

Yes, she nodded in agreement, they _were_ just about _there_.

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair exited the limo at their Hampton house quickly, leaving Chuck to unbuckle William. The door was swung open by a smiling maid and Blair took in the decorations, everything was in red, white, and blue, fitting for a Fourth of July birthday party.

But she hadn't hastened her steps for the ambiance, she'd done it for…"Eric!" she said smiling as she watched him walk down the steps.

He smiled wide and hurried over then engulfed her in a tight hug, "I've missed you."

Blair laughed and held him tighter, "I've missed you too," she said then pulled back to get a good look at him, "You've gotten a tan."

"Yeah," he grinned, then cocked his head to the side, "And you've gotten another hickey."

Her cheeks warmed as she brought her hand up to her neck. She'd thought the loose knot she'd tied her hair in had covered it.

"Please tell me this time it was consensual and not alcohol induced," he pleaded with a frown, "You can only blame your inebriated state so many times before it just becomes an excuse you feed yourself when the hangover and your conscience kick in."

Blair laughed and took Eric's face in her hands, "I've missed you so much."

"We all have," said Chuck as he walked in with a still dozing William, "And just to put you at ease, it was undeniably and undisputedly and unrepentantly consensual."

Blair's eyes narrowed with a slight annoyance, "A monosyllabic affirmation would have sufficed," she said turning to him.

Chuck smirked, "I wanted to make it clear. I didn't want him to take it the wrong way if he saw the scrapes on my back…and my arms, and—"

"He gets the idea," she snapped.

"Just making certain," he said apologetically, but in truth he wasn't sorry at all, he thought as he caressed her chin quickly with a swipe of his thumb and forefinger.

Eric's smile widened, "So you're arguing, but not arguing now?"

"Oh we argue, but instead of biting words, we—"

"Do not finish that sentence," Blair warned with her arms crossed.

Chuck grinned and Eric laughed, "You're back to driving each other crazy and—"

"Being at each other's throats, sort to speak," Chuck nodded as his eyes roamed over the nape of Blair's neck. She huffed but couldn't quite keep the corners of her mouth downturned.

"So in other words, everything is finally back to normal," said Eric with a small smile, "I'm happy for you."

Blair smiled, but her chest tightened again with the thought of how many people would be affected if they couldn't make this work, "Eric, I want to apologize, we ruined your graduation and—"

"No you didn't," he denied, "And it's already forgotten. Today isn't about me, it's about William," he said as he looked over at him, Will was just starting to wake, "Hey, Will," said Eric grinning, "Happy birthday."

William rubbed his eyes then he focused and smiled, "Aiirrwick," he said happily as he outstretched his arms to his brother.

**XOXOXOXO **

The birthday party was in full swing. Everywhere he looked people were lounging. Some were by the pool soaking in the sun, others were playing croquet on the lush lawn, but most importantly William was having a blast.

It was clear he liked all the attention bestowed on him today. The boy was being whisked from arm to arm and given gifts. Chuck had lost count of how many boxes and packages had been piled on the gift table.

He'd never had a birthday party like this, then again, he'd never had one at all. He wouldn't have had enough people who'd care enough to show up if he had anyway, but William did and he'd make certain he always would.

"Alright, William, open ours," said Eleanor as Cyrus dragged a big box over to him. William smiled and attacked the gift, already a pro at tearing up gift-wrapping paper.

"Oh, look, Will," said Blair with a smile.

"It's an easel," supplied Eleanor, "So you can learn how to paint."

"Say thank you," said Blair, pointing towards her mother and step-father. William walked over and gave Cyrus a hug then pulled away, but Cyrus reeled him in for another, "Not enough," he said with a laugh then handed him to Eleanor.

William hugged Eleanor then pulled back, "Nana, play wif Weeleeumm."

Everyone laughed, "That's the first time he's said his whole name," said Serena from the couch where she sat next to Nate and Eric.

"If you insist," and William would, "We'll play as soon as your party is over," said Eleanor as her gift joined the rest, including Serena and Nate's play-doh station, which had been unwrapped too.

Eric hesitated then rose, handing William a small package, "I got you two gifts, this is the first one."

Blair frowned at Eric's hesitance as did Chuck when he finally joined them, he'd held back and simply surveyed everyone as they interacted. He wasn't used to this sort of thing.

Blair helped William unwrap it, then she looked up with a smile and tears in her eyes, "It's wonderful," she said as she held up the gift. It was a picture frame that had lilies all around the border and the photo displayed was of Lily and William when he'd been seven months old, right before she'd taken a turn for the worse and before the last round of chemo had taken her hair.

William looked at the picture with furrowed brows, "That's you sweetheart," said Blair as she dabbed at her eyes, "That's you and mommy," she said then everything went eerily silent.

William studied the picture with puzzlement on his face. Blair quickly looked up at Eric and Serena, "He's still too little to understand, but he will, I promise. This is going on the nightstand right next to his bed."

"It's okay, Blair," said Eric seeing her anxiousness, "I didn't think he would, but I wanted him to have it."

"Mama," said William tapping the picture frame.

Chuck looked away quickly, this was suddenly too much for him. He backtracked out of the living room, into the hall, where he could breathe better.

Every time he thought of Lily he got this ache in his chest, and all the mistakes he'd ever made bombarded him at once, it was just the guilt, he rationalized. He hated that he hadn't been there, and didn't know how he would answer William once he was old enough to inquire.

He exhaled slowly then straightened, this had to stop. He was done with running away in all forms. He needed to be present both physically and…emotionally and he would, he thought with certainty, somehow he'd find a way to figure it all out, the way his father never could.

Chuck turned and retraced his steps back to the living room. Everyone was smiling and laughing, the earlier tension apparently forgotten. Chuck smiled as he saw William. He was making a lot of noise driving around in what appeared to be a miniature limousine.

"Eric got it for him," said Blair as she walked up to Chuck and put an arm around him, "He contacted Power Wheels and had it specially made."

Chuck nodded and put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She frowned up at him, "Where did you go off to?"

He looked into her troubled eyes. That question needed an answer, not just referring to the present, and he had to be the one to give it to her. He didn't want to hurt her, but Nate was right, it would be worse if someone else informed her, "Just to the hall, I needed some air."

Blair nodded with uncertainly and right then and there he made a decision. These past few days he'd purposely avoided thinking about anything that had to do with his past and… Alex, but he wouldn't anymore. Once they returned to the city, he'd try their date again, then give her the answers he knew she wanted.

"It's almost time to bring out the cake and we still have the fireworks display scheduled."

"I know," he said, "I just needed a moment, I'm not going anywhere," he reassured then turned as an unexpected guest was shown in.

"I thought she wasn't coming," said Blair as she gripped Chuck's hand tight, "She didn't RSVP or give notice."

"That's what social workers do," said Chuck, the disapproval evident in his tone.

"Well this quite a setup," said Patricia Geller as she walked up to them.

"You're only two once, right?" he said, but couldn't quite keep the cynicism from his voice.

"Yes, then again I imagine that's true for any age," she replied in a similar tone, "I hope you have the proper permits for—"

"Everything is up to code, you're free to verify it yourself."

"It's William's birthday," said Blair squeezing Chuck's hand tight. He took the hint and checked his tone. No matter how he felt about the social worker, he had to suck it up and bear it until they were in the clear, "Blair's right, this is a party, please Ms. Geller, can I get you anything? A drink? Or—"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"I'll take that drink."

Chuck turned then stilled, his eyes darkening, hostile, black, "What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but the season finale did a number on me and I lost C/B in the process. As you can tell, I don't even have a disclaimer anymore. I had to watch seasons 1 and 2 over until I was able to write again. Also, my back has been bothering me and as I told you before, I've had surgeries for it. I've slowly been feeling better but I'm going to the hospital again this weekend to have it looked at just in case. Let's hope it's nothing serious so that I can keep writing for all of you.

A few things I want to say, go check out my photobucket account for pics of Will's playroom, Victrola, the Lily and Will picture, C/B's room, and a picture of Will in the suit he wore for his birthday.

Next, Lily's Will will be ending soon :o( I know, sad, but I just wanted to warn you that there's not that many chapters left, only about two or three, I'm not quite certain yet, but there will be an epilogue, which with me is never only one chapter, so don't get too sad :o)

Finally, I joined twitter. I will be throwing spoilers out for Lily's Will as well as tweeting if I post a spoiler picture on my photobucket account, but to be informed and get those spoilers, you have to follow me, details are in my profile.

Please review? The chapter was late but I wrote 20 pages, hopefully some people are still reading?

XoXo Chrys


	29. You're Lying

Lily's Will

Previously on LW:

Chuck planned a first date for him and Blair, but Blair missed it because of Carter. Blair lied about why she missed the date, Chuck was mad, but got over it. During his planning he got a call from a mysterious Alex, who he promptly cut off and hung up on. Chuck remodeled the master bedroom and Blair loved it then if fast forwarded five days to William's 2nd birthday. Blair got him a kitten that she named Victrola or Vicky, Chuck got him a playroom then they went to the Hamptons for his birthday party. CB had both been suppressing the issues between them. During Will's birthday party they received an unexpected visit from the social worker then from someone else.

Chapter 29

Blair's face drained as she watched Carter walk up to them, "Hello," he said with a smile as he outstretched his hand towards the social worker, "I don't believe we've met, I—"

"Wasn't invited," Chuck interrupted with a sneer.

The social worker frowned as she looked skeptically between them, "Mr. Bass?"

Hearing the uncertainty in the social worker's tone made Blair suddenly find her voice as she drew in a quick breath through her parted lips, "Don't mind them, they're just old friends who had a falling-out," she said, trying her best to sound nonchalant. Chuck's hand squeezed hers tightly, making the diamonds on her wedding ring bite into her skin painfully, "Chuck," she whispered almost in a plead and he instantly released her, which did not make her feel any better.

"_Friends_, is stretching the actuality of our past association," said Chuck, dragging out his words with disdain.

"That was uncalled for," said Carter as if he'd been greatly aggrieved, "Chuck, I've shared things with you I don't believe I've shared with anyone else," said Carter with a cynical grin.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Nate walking up to them, his mouth set in a firm line as he glared at their unexpected _guest_.

"Well my mistake," Carter remarked with amusement as his eyes shot from Blair to Nate.

Chuck took a menacing step forward and Blair gripped his lapel tightly, "No," she looked up at him anxiously, "William," she simply said, trying to get through to him while wondering how in the world she would get herself out of all this.

Chuck relaxed, gaining his composure and Blair released him, "No, thank you, Nathaniel," said Chuck, straightening his suit jacket, his eyes never straying off of Carter, "Mr. Baizen was just leaving."

"So soon? But look, the gangs all here," Carter smiled as he motioned around, and then waved past them to Serena who stared back wide-eyed.

"Would you all excuse me? I believe I've walked into something I'd frankly much rather not attempt to unravel," said Ms. Geller stepping back, "I'm here to see about William's welfare and as long as you two stay married," said the social worker, pointing at her and Chuck, "And William is healthy and cared for, I could care less what this is all about," she said bluntly then turned and headed in William and Serena's direction.

"Baizen," said Chuck while grinding his teeth to the point of pain, "I'm going to give you ten generous seconds to turn around and vacate the premises. If you don't—"

"Relax, Bass," he soothed mockingly, "I only came to give William a birthday present."

"Take one step in my son's direction and you'll sorely regret it," Chuck promised austerely, the angered heat in his eyes only adding to the other man's satisfaction.

"Son?" he questioned, "Chuckles, I think you've gotten your DNA strands mixed up. Little Bill is your brother, and half one at that, not your son."

Instantly, Chuck lunged towards Carter but Blair stepped in the way, causing him to stumble into her with force. He silently cursed and steadied her, "Are you alright?" he asked, gently gripping her chin with his hand and tilting her head up so that their eyes met.

Blair swallowed hard and nodded. She didn't know for how much longer he'd spare a soft word or two for her, but at the moment she didn't want to think about that. Her eyes hardened and she turned in Chuck's arms, "Get the hell out of here Carter and don't come back."

Carter grinned and raised his hands in a fake surrender, "Alright, just for you and just because you asked so nicely, I'll comply."

Blair let out a relieved breath as she watched him turn towards the exit.

"But—" he said turning back and she shook her head, of course, she thought. She must have been stupid to think for even a second that he'd leave it at that.

"As I said, I have a little something," he started, going into his inside pocket, "For William," he concluded, producing an envelope and handing it to Chuck who snatched it up and ripped it in half, "I think you're done here."

Carter shrugged, "I'll be seeing you," he grinned at them then walked a few paces to the entrance and left.

XOXOXOXO

Blair glanced towards Chuck as she carried William back into the living room after the fireworks display. He had remained eerily silent after Carter had left more than two hours ago. She didn't know what was going through his head or what he believed. What Carter had said had implied—she worried her full bottom lip raw trying to banish her thoughts, but she couldn't.

She didn't know if he'd paid Carter's words any mind and if he had, her stomach flipped unpleasantly, she knew exactly what was to come. He'd argue and demand and she'd do likewise just as they always had, because there was no way she would admit out loud what had really happened to her. It was too awful and she was too disgusted with Carter and with herself. Saying it aloud again would be like reliving it all over and—she just couldn't, she couldn't do it. She wanted it to remain as buried as it had been for years.

"Mama," William said, pulling on the strap of her dress.

"What is it my birthday boy?" she asked with a smile, not wanting her mood to affect him in the least, "We're going to blow out your candles and you're going to get a big piece of cake," said Blair enthusiastically, though she wasn't sure how much of it he understood.

William's response was a loud sneeze that had her quickening her steps and reaching for tissues at the side-table next to the couch then she wiped William's nose as he protested and complained.

"What is it?" asked Eleanor walking up to them.

"Nothing, just a sneeze," she said rubbing William's back to sooth him. At least she hoped that was all it was. She didn't want him getting sick and especially not on his birthday.

"Then come along," Eleanor prompted then caressed Will's cheek with a smile, "Charles has already lit the candles," her mother said then turned around and Blair followed her to the other side of the crowded room.

Chuck grinned as they walked up to him. It was the first sign of real emotion she'd seen from him since the incident and she smiled in relief. They'd be able to get past this, they just had to talk, both of them. She glanced down at William who was smiling toothily then her gaze returned to Chuck and just as quickly as her hopes rose, they plummeted. He wasn't looking at _them_, he was looking at William and as soon as his eyes darted her way, his smile faded.

She quickly glanced down at the flickering candles, not wanting him to read anything in her expression.

"Everyone, gather around," said Eleanor, making her lift her gaze to all the guests who were in attendance. Blair scanned the crowd then locked eyes with Serena who stood next to Nate, Eric, and the social worker, "S," Blair beckoned and Serena frowned but excused herself and walked up to them.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," she said with a smile, "Here," she said handing William to her, "I want you to help him blow out his candles."

"Blair," interrupted Chuck, but she ignored him, "You weren't with him when he blew out his candles the last time, but you're here now. It's only right," she said then stepped away from the table and went to stand next to Cyrus who hugged her reassuringly around her middle.

She looked over at Eric and motioned towards the table and he hesitantly complied, walking up to stand next to Chuck, there, she thought to herself with a nod, they should be together like this, they had blood ties, she didn't.

"You should go back up there with them," coaxed Cyrus.

"No, I belong here."

"On your last birthday I was front and center, you insisted and I was very grateful, Blair," said Cyrus with an animated smile, "Go back," he nudged.

She looked down at him and grinned sadly, "That's different, you're—"

"Your stepfather and you are William's—"

"Sister-in-law," she said with a shrug.

Cyrus frowned, "I thought Harold had talked some sense into you, but I guess you need more convincing."

"Now's not the time, the singing is going to start any second."

"Blair—"

"I know, okay?" she relented softly glancing down at him, "But right now, I need to be here and he needs to be there."

"Are you talking about William or Charles?"

"Happy birthday to you!" Blair sang, kick-starting the singing and everyone else quickly joined in, "Happy birthday to you!" Blair smiled seeing William's eyes as they widened happily at the lit candles, "Happy Birthday, dear William—" her gaze slid and collided with Chuck's, making her trip over her words as everyone else continued, "Happy birthday to you!"

There was loud applause and she automatically started clapping, but her eyes remained locked with Chuck's. She couldn't get a read on what he was thinking.

"Okay, Will, let's blow them out, like this—" Serena demonstrated but William refused, "Mama!" he called out, squirming in Serena's arms.

William's voice made her break their staring match as her eyes drifted to him.

"Go ahead, sweetheart, do as Serena says," Blair responded reassuringly, but William shook his head stubbornly, "Blow out your candles and you'll get cake," she tried coaxingly, but it didn't work, "Mama!" William shouted again and when Serena wouldn't lower him to the floor, he started crying, "Mama" he hiccupped as he stretched his arms out anxiously in her direction.

"_Blair_," Eleanor reproached, but she didn't stand around long enough to answer her. She went over to where they were and took William from Serena's arms, pulling him close, "It's okay," Blair said softly, kissing his tear stained cheeks, "Mama," he sniffled and she had to blink back tears that had unexpectedly formed. She took a calming breath then smiled nervously, looking around at all the spectators; she had almost forgotten she was in the middle of a crowded room.

"Okay," she said turning him in her arms, with some difficulty because he didn't want to let her go, "Let's blow these out," she said with a big smile towards the candles, wax had already started to drip down them. William looked hesitantly up at her and she grinned, "Go on," she smiled wide, "Do it for mommy."

William rubbed his eyes then gave a small smirk and drew in a big dramatic breath then blew noisily, clumsily, and wetly, until his candles were put out and everyone cheered.

"You did it!" said Blair bouncing him on her hip and William clapped with a smile, "Now you can have cake."

"Mama, cake," he said then leaned over and buried his hand in, taking a chunk of the cake and before she could stop him, he splattered it on her face. There was a collective gasp then silence that was only broken by William's small voice, "Yummy, Mama?" he questioned and everyone started laughing.

Blair sighed, but couldn't help but laugh too, "Yes, it's delicious, thank you," she said, licking her lips and wiping the side of her face with her free hand.

William turned his head and raised his brows then offered his cake smeared hand out, "Dadee, cake?" he asked and caused even more laughs, even from Chuck, "You know? I don't mind if I do," he said then unexpectedly leaned over and took her lips in a swift kiss.

His lips slid over hers heatedly as he teased, nibbled, and cajoled hers apart. She gasped into his mouth and he swallowed the plea with one last stroke then reluctantly retreated, leaving her with flamed cheeks, a racing heart, and trembling hands that she had to tighten to maintain her hold on Will.

"William," said Chuck pensively as he pulled back and swiped his tongue over his lips, savoring the flavor, "I do believe that's the best cake I've ever tasted," he concluded, amidst snickers, laughs, and more applause.

She looked at Chuck with confusion, but she quickly smiled, despite her embarrassment at their public display. He was looking at her as he had before Carter had come to ruin things, and it felt too good for her to even wonder why.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck walked into the study that night after all the guests had departed. It had been a long day, made even longer by the appearance of the pest he'd thought he'd seen the last of years ago, but from the looks of it, he had some more fumigating to do.

He sunk into the chair behind the desk and loosened his bow-tie apart with frustration. His anger was still brewing there beneath the surface of his seemingly cool composer. What that leech had insinuated had made him want to cause major damage. The kind you never recover from, the kind you carry with you for the rest of your life like a complex.

He couldn't fathom how he'd let himself believe Carter's words. Blair wouldn't have touched him and even if he'd been gone, he knew Nate would have warned her against—_associating_ herself with Carter Baizen.

He halted his thoughts long enough to go into his inside pocket and produce the envelope he'd torn in half earlier that day. He should have tossed it out, but curiosity got the best of him and he'd held onto it. There were two pieces of paper inside. He pulled each half from the envelope and opened it onto the desk where he put the pieces that corresponded back together.

The first had his eyes darkening and he took the pieces and crumpled them in a tight fist then threw them in the wastebasket. It was a blue chip stock in William's name. Those kinds of unsentimental gifts were a mistake of the past. William would never spend a birthday alone with nothing to comfort him but the knowledge of an accruing bank account as he had for nearly every year of his life.

He shifted his gaze to the other paper, it was a note addressed to him.

_Has your wife been mysteriously disappearing lately with no account of her whereabouts? If the answer is yes, and I know that it will be, meet me tonight at my Hampton house for an explanation. I'm sure you'll endeavor to find out where it is._

He crushed the pieces to him as his mind raced. Blair had been going off without telling him where since their failed first date.

There was a knock on the door that startled him out of his thoughts.

The door opened without him saying a word.

"I thought you'd be in here," said Blair leaning against the doorframe, "I'm about to put Will to bed. Do you want to help?"

He swallowed hard and licked his dry lips, "I can't. You go ahead, I have some things I need to do before I head up for the night."

She nodded hesitantly and looked down. He felt an ache watching her retreat. He wanted to follow her, but he couldn't. The uncertainty was eating away at him. He wouldn't be able to rest until he'd spoken to Carter and that was just what he was going to do, well among other things if what he'd implied turned out to be true.

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair walked into the nursery that had been quickly put together right before their arrival. It was completely different from his nursery back home, but not in a bad way. This nursery was adorable as well, airy, light, in all hues of blue.

"Okay, Will, time for bed," she said as she walked further into the room. William was asleep, curled up on a rug in a corner with his blanket clutched in one hand and a stuffed bear in the other.

She smiled, wanting Chuck to be there with her to see him, but that only made the smile fall from her lips. One moment he was all over her then the next, he—he looked as if he didn't want anything to do with her.

She sighed painfully as she bent to pick William up. Nothing was right. She was sick of this roller coaster and she wanted off.

She walked silently, trying not to wake Will, but he stirred anyway. He awoke coughing then he whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay," she said rubbing his back in soothing circles then she placed him in his crib. She ran her hand through his hair back and forth caressingly until he once again fell asleep. She covered him with a blanket and frowned. She touched her hand to his head, but he was fine and she tried to brush away her worries, but couldn't quite manage it.

A small smile lit her face, "I guess that comes with being a mom," she whispered, "And I am," she finally admitted aloud to herself, "Lily will always be a part of you, but so will I," she said then bent and placed a kiss on his head.

**XOXOXOXO **

Chuck sat in his limo, looking out at the dark night through the window. Any moment now he'd be arriving at Carter's. It'd only taken one phone call to get the address, but he'd wished it'd taken hundreds. Anything to stall and compose himself, but that wouldn't be possible. The scenes playing themselves in his head of Blair and Carter, together, had made any type of self-possession impossible.

The limo slowed then came to a stop in front of big house, no doubt belonging to his parents, thought Chuck wryly as he exited the limo and walked briskly up to the door.

It was swung immediately open by a maid, "Mr. Bass?" she questioned and he frowned and nodded, "You've been expected."

"Of course," he muttered tightly as he was shown into the sitting room where Carter sat, drink in hand, and a smug look on his face, "I knew you'd come," said Carter rising and motioning towards a sofa opposite his, "Please have a seat, what can I get for you?"

"Nothing," said Chuck stonily, not even taking the seat offered, "I don't know why I even came, perhaps for a laugh or two, because I know anything that escapes your lips are nothing but ridiculous lies that are so farfetched they are amusing, but what's most amusing, is that you've made yourself actually believe them."

Carter grinned, "Oh, I assure you, everything I say tonight will be the absolute truth, and not only according to me, but to Blair as well."

Chuck's eyes narrowed, "Don't even say her name," he said gratingly, his surly tone a warning, "Go ahead and spew your lies," he urged, "I'd like to get this over with, unlike you, I have a family waiting for me at home," he said looking around the room in a cursory manner, "Where, according to you, has Blair been when she's disappeared?"

Carter was silent for a moment, his arrogant self-assurance slipping slightly then he put his drink down and the mocking cynicism was back in his eyes, "Different places," he shrugged, "The café on fifth, Central Park…my hotel room."

Chuck's jaw clenched and his fists tightened in anticipation, "Baizen, you know who I am and you know what I'm capable of, so it'd be in your best interest to start telling me the truth. If not, I'll give in to my baser emotions and then you'll only have yourself to blame for what transpires."

Carter ignored him and held his chin thoughtfully, "Did you know? Well, you must, she has this curious little birthmark at the base of her spine, right before the curve of her—"

He lunged, his anger and heated possessiveness no longer contained. He swung a fist striking Carter in the mouth, making him stumble backward, but Chuck couldn't stop there, he bunched Carter's shirt in his hand and pulled him back towards him only to swing again, not even the sight of blood was enough to stop him.

It was all a slow motioned haze of raged jealousy. The only thought that processed was that once again another man had had, had seen, had taken what was his, what would always be solely and completely and entirely_ his_.

He must have distracted himself with his thoughts because before he knew it, Carter had swung back, jabbing him in the eye. He stumbled, momentarily blinded, but he quickly righted himself and used the abhorrent picture he had in his head of Blair and Carter tangled together between the sheets to throw his next blow.

He felt a searing pain, he wasn't sure, but he suspected he'd fractured his hand, but that wasn't enough to take away from the satisfaction he felt in seeing Carter Baizen sprawled on the floor clutching his bloodied face in his hands.

"Stay the hell away from my wife," he spat incensed, "If I even have the inkling that you're thinking about disregarding the only warning you'll ever receive, it'll already be too late for you," he promised then turned around and past the wide-eyed maid, walking out to his limo, and to what was to come when he returned to his picturesque Hampton home… and Blair.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair sat on the couch in the living room, feet curled under her. Everything was so quiet. All she could hear was Will's soft intake and exhale through the monitor on the side-table next to her. She was alone in this huge house, well except for a couple of maids who had already retired for the night.

Cyrus and her mother had returned to the city. Serena had left to stay in Lily's old house, just a few houses down in the gated community and Eric had left with Sam. He would probably not be back until the morning and Nate…she frowned, she wasn't sure where he'd gone to, but the point was, she was alone when she shouldn't have been.

She had no idea where Chuck was. It was nearing two A.M. He hadn't told her where he was going or when he'd be back. A cool breeze came in through the open French doors leading to the huge backyard, if you could call that many acres a backyard, she shivered slightly and rubbed her bare arms. During the day, the outside space was beautiful, past the pool was a garden you could get lost in, but in the night all that could be seen was black. It was ominous, like every scene from almost every horror movie she'd ever watched and it made another tremble go through her.

She kept looking around nervously, almost waiting for something to happen. She felt absurd, but couldn't help it. She got up quickly and closed the doors, putting the lock in place. She exhaled deeply, calming her fears.

_**Bang!**_

She gasped and her heart leapt into her throat at the sudden slamming of a door. She turned and saw Chuck stalk past the foyer, heading straight in her direction.

Her stomach clenched, then her eyes grew huge. He had a black eye and a small gash below it, and his hands, they had blood on them.

"What happened? Where were you?" she asked, rushing up to him. She put her hands out to touch his face, but he gripped her wrists tightly and pushed them away.

Her lips parted and her face crumpled into a look of pure misery as everything clicked into place, "You went to see Carter, didn't you?"

He looked at her devoid of any emotion, empty, cold, "So you're not even going to bother to deny it? Smart on your part, Blair," he remarked condescendingly as he walked up to the bar and clumsily poured a drink into a glass with his left hand, his right was covered with a bloodied handkerchief.

"Whatever Carter told you, it wasn't true."

"Really?" he scoffed, as he took a stinging sip of scotch, "So when you missed our first date you weren't with him? Having dinner, taking a stroll in Central Park, or perhaps in his hotel room?"

She looked down, searching for a place to start, "Let me explain."

His eyes darkened another degree, "Don't bother, you just did."

His name rushed from her lips in a despondent sigh, "Chuck," she said as she reached out. He caught sight of her wedding ring and he snapped, peeling her hand off of his arm roughly, not caring that in doing so he caused himself pain and not just physically.

She winced and rubbed her fingers, but he didn't give himself a chance to absorb it. He dropped his glass back onto the bar and turned, gripping her arm with his good hand and pulling her to him, until they were barely inches between them, until he could hear the small catches in her breath and see the tears that were gathered on her lashes, "Why?" he demanded, the sharp, wired tone creating a nervous frisson that shot right up her spine.

"Was it to get back at me? For leaving? For Lily?" he ranted, "Is that why you slept with that piece of filth?"

She shrank back, "Chuck—"

"God damn it, tell me!" he shouted as his grip tightened.

Her eyes hardened and she pushed out of his grasp, "Carter Baizen shared my bed years ago while you were gone, _once_, and once was once too much. I did go to see him the night of our date and a few times after," she admitted coolly, "But nothing happened, and I only went because he said he'd tell you about that one time and I didn't want that. I didn't want this," she motioned between them.

"You're lying," he bit out callously.

She flinched, her fears being realized hurting more than she thought possible, "So you would believe him instead of me, your wife?" she said, letting that sink in. She swallowed with difficulty, refusing to let tears form, "You know, you knew me once, do you remember?" she asked as her heart and throat ached with the effort to keep talking as she recalled the moment, "You told me, you're lying, your eyes are doing that thing where they don't match your mouth," she said as her bottom lip trembled and she caught it between her teeth until she tasted blood, "So," she said, drawing in a painfully measured breath, "If there's anything left of that boy, and the way he seemed to know that girl," she said with a broken smile, "Take a second look, then say it again…tell me I'm lying."

Chuck took in a deep, shuddering breath, knowing it was the truth and hating it anyway. He'd known it from the moment she'd said it, but he couldn't come to terms with her and Carter, even if it had only happened once. The fact twisted his stomach in pain and jealousy…and guilt, because he feared it too was somehow his fault, "You—you're not, I—I need to go."

Her eyes widened then flashed with anger as he tried to walk past her, "You're just going to leave, just like that?"

"I can't be around you right now, Blair."

"The hell you can't, you don't want to, which is something else entirely," she spat, "Stop!" she shouted and turned him to face her, "You've ranted and raved and accused, now it's my turn and you're going to stand there and listen."

He didn't make another move towards the door, but he also didn't retrace the few steps he'd taken, "I've reluctantly told you something about my past, now you're going to tell me something about yours," her eyes bore into his, expectantly, insistently, "Where did you go?"

"Blair," he said, trying to clear his thoughts long enough to speak rationally, "I can't play this game of show and tell with you right now."

Her fists tightened, "This isn't a game, damn you!" she cursed as she banged them against his chest, and this time it was her turn to yell, "Tell me!"

"I can't!" he countered back furiously, just as the baby monitor reverberated with William's cries.

She shook her head in angered disbelief, "This was just an excuse. I get it now. It was all an excuse," she said as the crying continued.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're never going to open up to me. You've gotten scared again and you've realized you don't want this after all. All Carter did was give you the out you were looking for."

"What? That's not true," he demanded, reaching for her but she pulled away and picked up the monitor, filled with the sound of Will's whimpers.

"I'm not going to try to stop you this time. If you want to leave, leave, you have my blessing," she gritted out and when he didn't move, it infuriated her, "Go, run get the hell out!" she yelled, raising the blaring monitor, "William and I don't need you!" she shouted then banged the monitor back down onto the side-table and pushed past him to get to the stairs.

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair rushed into the nursery, putting everything she felt and all her problems aside, "It's okay my angel, I'm here," she said softly as she reached him and lifted him out of the crib.

"Mama," he cried, then he started coughing. His face was flushed red and wet with tears.

She adjusted him in her arms and patted his back, it was damp. She walked quickly and flipped on the light then sat down with him on the cushioned window seat. She put her hand up to his forehead, it was hot and clammy, she panicked, he was burning up.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck stood, staring at the stairs she had run up. What had he done? He went back to the bar where his drink still sat. He picked it up and drank the remnants in one gulp. He had just screwed everything up.

He cursed silently; he didn't know how he was going to fix this, or if he could. He should have answered her about his past and when she'd assumed, he should have just told her the truth, told her he loved her, so much, that the thought of Carter all over her infuriated him. All he'd wanted was an hour or two to clear his head, but from the looks of it, he'd have way more than that. If Blair decided to—to—, if she did, he thought, not being able to form the words, then he'd be alone and he didn't think he could take again.

_It's okay my angel, I'm here_

He heard her gentle voice through the monitor and his breath caught. He walked over to it and picked it up.

_Mama_

He heard William cry then he heard him cough. His eyes lowered. He should have thought of William before and he hadn't, he deserved whatever he got.

_Oh, God _

His eyes shot up at Blair's anxious tone and his left hand tightened around the monitor.

_Oh, God, Will, Chuck!_

His feet were already taking the stairs two at a time before he'd even realized he was doing it.

**XOXOXOXO**

William sobbed in her arms as Chuck's name escaped her lips. She shook her head, he was probably gone by now, but she didn't have time to dwell on that, "It's going to be okay," she said as she rose onto her feet, rocking William in her arms.

Will continued to cry and she had the urge to cry with him, but she couldn't, she needed to compose herself, she needed to think, she needed…

"Chuck," she said in surprise as he burst through the door, "How…?"

He waved the monitor then placed it on the dresser and walked up to them, "What's wrong?"

"Dadee," William sobbed as he noticed him.

Chuck gently took him from her, ignoring the ache in his hand, and immediately, he knew what was wrong, "Go down to the study and on my desk is a small black book. Look inside and find the number for a Dr. Andrews, Peter Andrews. Call him and tell him Chuck Bass needs him now."

She nodded uneasily, gave William one last look then fled the room.

**XOXOXOXO**

"It's just the flu. I've given him medicine, his fever should break soon," said the aging doctor, looking slightly haggard. Understandably, since he'd been dragged out of bed in the middle of the night.

Blair frowned, "But he had his flu shot. I took him myself."

"But as you can see that's not a total guarantee, Mrs. Bass," he said as he handed her a bottle of Children's Motrin, "Give him another dose in eight hours. If the fever persists, bring him into my office."

She nodded and leaned over the crib to cover William with his favorite blue blanket, "Thank you for coming," she said as she straightened then shook his hand gratefully.

Dr. Andrews nodded with a smile, "Try not to worry so much. Children get sick all the time. William will be fine."

She thanked him again then walked with him out of the nursery, "Chuck is probably downstairs," she said as she took a few steps then motioned towards the stairs.

"It's alright, you must be exhausted. It's past three in the morning, I know the way," he said and waved her off.

She watched him walked down the first few steps then she stopped him, "Dr. Andrews?"

"Was there something else you needed?" he questioned as he turned and held onto the banister.

"Before you leave, could you—," she broke off with uncertainty. She shouldn't care. She was still furious with him and she wasn't sure what she planned to do next, but regardless, she couldn't help it, "Chuck hurt his hand and…" she trailed off.

"I'll have a look it at it," he assured her smiling.

"Please, don't forget."

"I won't."

"He'll probably argue with you, but—"

"Oh, I'm well aware, not to worry, Mrs. Bass, I can handle it, you have a good night."

"Goodnight."

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck rose as he saw his father's old doctor come down the stairs, "What's wrong with him?" he asked without preamble.

"Nothing but a text book case of the flu, he'll be fine in no time," he said then frowned, "But I can't say the same for you," said Dr. Andrews then walked up to him and put his doctor's bag down, "You did a number on yourself," he said, going into his bag.

"I'm fine, just a few cuts and bruises," said Chuck dismissingly. He thought it fitting that he should physically feel the way he felt inside.

"I wasn't aware that you were qualified to make that diagnosis," said the doctor wryly.

Chuck smirked and allowed the doctor to clean the small cut under his left eye, "Now, then Chuck, this makes it visit number…?"

"Hell if I know," Chuck shrugged. He'd been his father's and by extension his personal physician since he'd been about William's age.

The old man chuckled, "You never did mince your words, even as a boy. I still remember you trying to argue your way out of an injection. You were about nine. What is it you told me?"

Chuck smiled without enthusiasm, "I'm Chuck Bass, I don't get sick. That's reserved for the outer-boroughs and middle class professionals like you."

"That's right," the doctor laughed, "And when that didn't work, you tried to pay me off."

"And that didn't work either," said Chuck as he recalled the moment. Andrews had had to call his father, who'd had to be pulled out of a board meeting, needless to say, he'd gotten that shot.

"There," said the doctor pulling back, "It's just a small gash. I've disinfected it. It should heal on its own without leaving a scar."

Chuck nodded then saw him reach for his hand, "No, I—"

"Don't argue with me," he said firmly, "If I don't, what am I to tell your lovely wife the next time I see her?"

Chuck frowned, "What does Blair have to do with this?"

The doctor removed the handkerchief and pressed his fingers into Chuck's right hand, feeling the bones and Chuck winced, "She was quite adamant about me taking a look at it. I had to reassure her several times that I would, and…" said the doctor reaching into his bag for a compression wrap, "I have a professional reputation to uphold, I wouldn't want the name Andrews to be synonymous with dishonesty."

Chuck suddenly felt better, but then that only made him feel worse. Blair was still worrying about him when he hadn't done the same for her. He just hoped her concern meant he could still fix what he'd broken.

"From the looks of it, you've got yourself a sprain, but I can't know for sure unless you come in and have X-rays done."

"I'll be fine," Chuck assured as he surveyed his bandaged hand, "Thanks for coming so quickly and at this hour."

The doctor shrugged, "When a Bass calls, it's best to answer," he smiled then it faded, "I—I never got to apologize for not being able to be present at the hospital when your—"

"It's alright," said Chuck looking down, "There wasn't anything anyone could've done."

"I hope you believe those words, Chuck," he said then put a wrinkled hand on his shoulder.

"I think I'm finally starting to."

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck walked quietly into the nursery and up to the crib. He smiled sadly down at William and ran his left hand gently through his golden locks. He was relieved to see he no longer had a fever.

He bent and dropped a kiss on his head then straightened and turned, catching sight of Blair asleep on the window seat. Her head was resting against the glass and her dark curls were in disarray, the silk mass tumbling over her shoulders and down to her waist.

His stomach twisted in guilt as he watched her. She looked so pale against the visible night sky behind her and there were dark smudges under her eyes.

"Blair," he whispered as he closed the distance between them, "Blair," he attempted again and when she still didn't respond he bent and put an arm under her legs and another around her waist then lifted her, cradling her to him. He ignored his protesting hand then started making his way out of the nursery. He got just past the door before she stirred.

Her eyes fluttered open and her arm encircled his neck instinctively. Her brows furrowed in confusion and she looked around disoriented. Her gaze travelled up and met his eyes and he could see the precise moment it all came back to her.

She tensed then pushed against his chest, "Put me down," she said steely and he did, lowering her slowly to the floor.

"You fell asleep, I was only—"

"I don't care," she retorted, then turned back towards the nursery, but Chuck gripped her arm and stopped her, "You should go to bed, I'll—I'll take one of the guest rooms."

"Don't bother," came her short reply as she pulled out of his hold, "I'm staying with William."

"Blair," he said, trying to level with her, "He's asleep, you have the monitor—"

"I want to be there if he wakes."

"Look, you go to bed, and I'll stay with him."

She folded her arms in front of her, "Weren't you leaving?"

There was a tense silent moment with him trying to keep his temper in check, "Just go to bed," he said tightly, his nerves back on edge, "You look exhausted."

Her chin tilted defiantly, "Well thank you, Charles, for finally taking an interest in my wellbeing," she said with a sarcastic bite, "But it's both overdue and unnecessary," she said then walked into the nursery and turned around as she reached for the door, "I'll see you tomorrow…or not," she shrugged indifferently then shut the door firmly into place.

**XOXOXOXO **

Chuck sat in the living room glancing through the French doors to glaring sun filtering through. It was six or seven in the morning, he wasn't quite sure. He'd been sitting there for hours. He glanced down at the empty glass in his hand then set it on the table next to the nearly empty decanter.

Maybe he should leave, he thought, rubbing his bloodshot eyes and winced slightly when he applied too much pressure on his tender bruised left eye. Since he'd been back, he'd caused nothing but pain.

The front door opened, startling him out of his thoughts. He rose on surprisingly steady feet and walked over to the foyer to see Dorota bustling in with her suitcases in tow.

"Mr. Chuck," she exclaimed, startled herself at his sudden appearance, "What—" she started then got a good look at him and her eyes narrowed, "What you did?" she demanded, dropping her bags uncaringly at her feet, "Where Ms. Blair? Mr. William?"

"Upstairs, asleep, so don't make a racket," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

She looked at him and raised her noise in the air with distaste, "You stink of—"

"I know," he shrugged, "Scotch, whiskey, just name the vice and fill in the blank."

"What you did?" she asked again, but this time with more force as she entered the house completely and closed the door behind her.

"Why don't we talk about you? Did you and Vanya enjoy your trip?"

She blushed then fingered the Hawaiian flower lei around her neck, "Yes, dziękuję," she nodded with a smile then caught herself and straightened, adopting a firm look, "Now that that is out of way, we talk of you."

"You know, people do that too often as it is," he said in no hurry to hear the ravings of an angry Polish woman, "I could very well develop a bad case of narcissism," he said with a fabricated grin.

"Too late," Dorota muttered dryly, "If not tell me, I go ask Ms. Blair," she said, in all seriousness motioning towards the stairs.

"Do not disturb her," he said, and the irritation shone in his eyes, "She's barely gotten a few hours sleep."

"And you not any," she said as she watched him try to straighten his crumpled suit, "Now tell me why."

Chuck sighed, she would find out anyway. The woman could draw a confession out of a priest, "I may need another drink for this," he said, turning around.

"No," she said in a sharp tone that rang in his ears and stopped him in mid-step. His head was starting to pound, "Fine," he gave in and turned to face her again, "First off, to catch you up, William is sick, he has the flu, but he's fine now," he assured her when he saw her take a few hasty steps towards the stairs, "As I said, he's asleep."

"What about hand and face?" she asked reassessing his appearance.

"Oh, I had a few words with Carter Baizen," he said, looking down, "Then I had a few words with Blair."

Dorota's eyes filled with anger and she looked around quickly, then reached for the day old newspaper on the entrance table and wacked Chuck over the head with it, hard.

"Jesteś palcem robiony!" she cursed and wacked him again.

"Ow!" he exclaimed then let out an expletive and ripped the newspaper out of her hand.

"What he say is lies," said Dorota with a frown, looking at him unapologetically.

"I know," said Chuck, tossing the newspaper back onto the table, "She told me the truth, but it was too late. I'd already stepped in it."

"She tell you everything?"

"Yes, everything," said Chuck, absently rubbing his head.

"I not have words for Carter Baizen, neither Polish nor English," said the maid, with disgust, "To force self on woman when she unaware," Dorota trailed off angrily.

Chuck's hand stilled on his head and his eyes glazed over with an anger unlike any other, "What…did you…just say?" he asked slowly.

Dorota immediately saw her mistake and panicked, "I—"

He took an ominous step in her direction, "What did you…just say?" he repeated with a half-crazed look in his eyes.

"Nie wiem," said Dorota as she took an anxious step back.

Chuck took in a shallow breath as he glared unseeingly at the maid, "Did he…" he paused, taking in another ragged breath, "Did he rape her?"

"Mr. Chuck, I—"

"Yes or no."

Dorota sighed miserably, then gave a slow nod, "Yes."

He was past her and out the door before Dorota could even manage a protest.

**XOXOXOXO **

The maid stood there, eyes darting in every direction, unsure of what to do. She took a few hasty steps towards the stairs, then stopped, "Not Ms. Blair," she told herself, knowing she could worsen the situation. She watched a maid she did not know walk into the living room from the direction of the kitchen and rushed up to her, "Ms. Serena, Mr. Nate?"

"Excuse me?" the woman asked with a frown.

"Ms. Serena van der Woodsen, Mr. Nathaniel Archibald," she demanded, "Where they are?"

"I'm not sure about Mr. Archibald, but when I went to air out a guestroom for Ms. van der Woodsen yesterday, Mrs. Bass told me not to bother that she'd be staying at her mother's old place. It's three houses down the street."

"Dziękuję," she thanked her then turned around and rushed, very nearly running to the doorway then exited the house.

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair awoke with parts of her hurting she didn't think possible. She moved her head from left to right then stretched, trying to relieve some of the aches. But the biggest ache, she didn't think she'd ever be able to alleviate.

She pulled the blanket off of her then rose from the window seat. She'd only intended to sit there for a while longer, but she'd fallen asleep again and with her never resting thoughts, it'd been a surprise. It was a wonder she could sleep at all, but she had, and not enough, she thought groggily as she walked over to the crib to check on William.

He was still asleep, chest rising peacefully, she put a hand on his forehead. She smiled, he didn't have a fever.

She walked quietly and grabbed the monitor then exited the nursery and stilled. Everything was quiet. She glanced towards the grandfather clock at the end of the hall. It was half-past seven.

She looked left and right, but there were no signs of activity and her heart constricted painfully. She forced herself to walk towards the master bedroom and peeked inside, it was empty and the bed hadn't been slept in.

She closed the door as her heart started racing in fear. She hastily walked towards the guestrooms, but each one was empty too and hadn't been disturbed.

Her eyes flooded with tears as she closed the last door, he'd left. He'd really left them.

She heard the front door open and her breath hitched, mobilizing her into action. She went down the stairs quickly, but she stopped short as she came to the landing, "Ms. Geller," said Blair swallowing hard and closing her robe tightly, "What a surprise, a visit this early?" she asked as she watched the maid who'd shown the social worker in retreat and she fought to control her emotions from going haywire.

The social worker frowned, "Are you alright, Mrs. Bass?"

She nodded quickly and swiped under her eyes, "It's just allergies," she lied, clearing her throat.

Ms. Geller nodded then brushed it off, "I apologize for arriving this early, but I'm on my way back into the city and I wanted to speak with you and your husband before I left."

Her stomach clenched, "Chuck," she took in a quick breath, "Chuck is not here at the moment, he went to have an early breakfast with his step-sister, Serena."

"Well, that's a shame, I think he would have finally liked what I had to say," said the social worker dryly.

"And that is?" Blair asked quickly.

"That in the next month, if everything continues as it has been, I'm going to advise Judge Donohue to give you and Mr. Bass permanent custody of William."

Blair smiled wide and she exhaled soundly, "What—what changed your mind?" she asked, stumbling over her words.

"You did and your husband and William," she replied, with a ghost of a smile she quickly covered, "I watched you closely yesterday when you helped William blow out his candles and what happened after, it's what I was waiting for."

Blair frowned, "For William to smear me with cake and for Chuck to—"

"No," said the social worker shaking her head, "And yes," she said pensively, "It was everything, the way you interacted, the way the you comforted William, how close you all seemed and…that's what I was waiting for," she reiterated, "For you to look like a family, for it to feel like a family, and it did."

Blair swallowed hard and fought against the tears that sprang to her eyes. Her chest shuddered as she tried to keep a sob from escaping and the social worker smiled quickly as if she understood everything, but she didn't.

"Well, I should be going now, I'll be seeing you soon."

Blair could just nod and stand there while Ms. Geller turned then headed towards the door and exited.

Once the door was firmly closed, she let the sob escape. Her tears were streaming down her face faster than she could wipe them.

The maid reentered the room then grabbed a tissue and rushed up, handing it to her, "Are you alright, Mrs. Bass?"

She nodded with a tremble as she wiped her face dry and the doorbell sounded.

"Again, at this hour?" questioned the maid in disbelief, but Blair stopped her, "I'll get it," she said dully, "Ms. Geller, probably forgot something," she said then dismissed the maid and walked up to the door, pulling it open.

It wasn't the social worker.

Blair frowned looking at the immaculately dressed woman in front of her. She had on an Yves Saint Laurent print dress in beige and black and Roger Vivier pumps. Her dark hair was pulled back in an elegant chignon and her brown eyes looked expectantly at her, assessing her head to toe.

"Sorry, have I come at a bad time?" she asked.

Blair's frown deepened and she pulled the door open wider, allowing her entrance, "No, I just—" but the lie died on her lips as she turned to face the young woman again, "It doesn't matter," she said, self-consciously feeling very inadequate and underdressed next to her, Blair flustered, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The woman hesitated then put out a hand, "I'm Alex," she said and Blair shook her hand stiffly. "Well," the woman corrected as her tone suddenly laced with ice, "Alexandra…Bass, you must be the sequel."

* * *

A/N: Do not kill me *hides away* I will fix everything. I promise lol. I'm sorry for my late update. I've had family problems to deal with, but enough about that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. What do you think will happen next? I want to warn everyone, the next chapter will likely be the last. I'm still debating, but that's the way it's looking. I will be back with an epilogue though, so don't get too disappointed. Before I forget, if you want to see what Alex looks like, go to my photobucket account. I spent literally all night finishing this and it came out to twenty two pages, so could you all do me a tiny little favor and review? :o)

P.S. When Dorota hit Chuck over the head with the newspaper, she said, "You're an asshole" hehe.

XoXo Chrys


	30. Later

Lily's Will

Previously on LW:

It was William's birthday party in the Hamptons. Carter showed up to crash the party and so did the social worker. Things were strained between Chuck and Blair. Carter gave Chuck an envelope containing a present for Will, Chuck ripped it up but kept it and put it back together after the party, finding a letter Carter wrote telling Chuck to meet him at his Hampton's house and Chuck did. There, they fought, both sustaining injuries. Carter told him every time Blair disappeared without a word, she'd been with him, making it seem like they were sleeping together. Chuck returned home in a rage and accused Blair wrongfully and he regretted it soon after. William got sick and they had to call Chuck's doctor, it was the flu, but even William's illness wasn't enough to bring Chuck and Blair back together again. Chuck had an awful night of drinking then Dorota returned from her trip and let slip that Carter had raped Blair years ago and he rushed out. Dorota panicked and went in search of Serena for help. Blair awoke to find Chuck gone and she thought he left for good then the social worker paid her visit, saying she would talk to the judge to give them permanent custody if things remained how they were and Blair broke down. Shortly after, the doorbell rang again and this time, it was a woman who introduced herself as Alexandra Bass.

Chapter 30

Blair pulled her hand back abruptly. It stung as if she'd been physically burned and that same stinging sensation was also coursing, searing its way quickly throughout her chest. A few shuddering breaths escaped her lips in rapid succession before she could finally manage anything coherent, "What did you just say?"

The woman raised a perfectly arched brow and a cynical smile formed on her lips, "You mean he didn't tell you? How very Chuck of him," she remarked dryly.

Blair looked down as her vision blurred. Everything made sense now, his reluctance to talk about his past, his secrets, his mysterious phone calls, they were all about her. While she'd been burning the candles at both ends with William and Lily and Bass Industries, he'd gone and started a whole new life…her gaze rose and she was helpless to stop the liquid despondency that trickled down her cheeks, its path imperceptible amongst the countless tracks that were already streaked down her face from the night before.

Alex adjusted her small purse in her hand, "I know this must be—"

"You know?" Blair interjected condescendingly as she wiped her face with angered frustration, "What exactly do you know? What the hell do you know about anything?"

Alex folded her arms and glared defiantly at her, "Look, I've just arrived in New York to speak to Chuck, nothing more."

Blair's eyes narrowed then she took a menacing step forward, "_My _husband has nothing to say to you. So if I were you, I'd take that Canal Street clutch back to the working corner where you got it from and left."

Alex's lips parted as she looked down at it then her jaw set with annoyance, "Are you implying—"

"Oh, I never imply, I state," said Blair matter-of-factly, "but I'll forgive you for not knowing since you clearly know nothing about me, though I'm more than willing to rectify the situation and give you a _crash_ course," said Blair taking another step forward and putting out a hand that shook slightly with her contained anger, "So shall we try this again?" she asked bold and incensed, "I'm Blair Bass…" she quieted with deafening finality, "And you are?"

Alex hesitated then stiffly said, "This was pointless, I'll see myself out."

Blair glared at her retreating form then turned as Alex pulled the front door open, "I do hope you mean out of the state, otherwise I'll feel obligated to welcome you properly."

The woman said nothing more and closed the door tightly shut after herself.

The sound of the closing door was like a clear shot through Blair, sucking all the life out of her as she sunk down onto the stairs. Tears would not come, her breathing would not normalize, she brought a trembling hand up to her neck as she tried to take in a few shuddering gasps.

He'd left, he'd left them all and married someone else. He'd repeated the same vows to _her_. Everything that he'd ever said to her since he'd returned had been lies.

She grabbed onto the banister and pulled herself slowly up, not even sure what she would do next, but knowing she couldn't just sit there idly.

"Blair!"

Her red-rimmed eyes suddenly shot towards the door as banging sounded, rattling the door and hinges.

Blair exhaled soundly as she rushed towards the door and pulled it open, "Nate," she said, her voice cracking with the effort.

Nate looked down at her and cursed then pulled her into his arms, "Where's Chuck?" he asked as he scanned the foyer intently.

"Don't—don't even say his name. He left, he left just like he did before, it's what he does."

Nate pulled back and frowned, "He hasn't left, at least not according to Dorota. I've been looking for him for the past hour."

Blair's brows furrowed in confusion, "Dorota? She's—"

"She's with Serena now. She arrived earlier just in time to speak to Chuck…. Blair," said Nate as he walked in and shut the door, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Blair brought a hand to her temples, unsure what this was about and if she could even deal with it at the moment, "Tell you what? What are you talking about?"

"Carter and what that bastard did to you. I was here, you could've come to me, you could've told me. I would've—"

Blair looked down as some much needed color flooded her cheeks then promptly drained again, "Dorota told you?" she asked in hurt disbelief.

"That's not important, it's who she told before she told me."

"Chuck," she said in understanding then she shook her head indifferently, "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter who knows or what happened with me and Carter. What matters is what I know and what did happen with Chuck and...Alexandra," she said, finally able to say the woman's name aloud, but every syllable made the reality sink in that much deeper, hurting as she didn't think she could hurt again.

She looked up at Nate ready to explain, but what she saw there made her lips part incredulously, "You know, you know about her," she said stepping away from him, "You knew he'd married that counterfeit clone and didn't tell me?"

"Blair," said Nate apologetically, "I'm sorry. I found out recently but Chuck told me he'd tell you himself about everything, about Alexandra and Australia and him heading that Bass Industries."

Blair's lips parted farther and her eyes widened just as the subject of their discord walked through the door.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck strode past the entrance and into the foyer, slamming the door behind him, his purposeful steps resounding on the polished marble floors.

He couldn't stop moving. He had to find that repulsive reprobate at whatever cost, he thought heatedly, he'd give anyone who could put Carter Baizen in front of him a signed blank check, he swore as he took two more steps then stopped short at the scene in front of him. He barely gave Nate a passing glance, his eyes were only for…"Blair," he said hoarsely inching his way towards her, his eyes roaming over her anxiously as if searching for a physical wound years much too late.

Blair swallowed hard but her gaze never strayed from Chuck's as she said, "Nate, leave us," and she was instantly surprised at how composed it had sounded coming from her lips.

"Blair—"

"I said—_go_," she said in a tone so final it was devoid of any emotion.

Nate complied and walked past them, "I'll be out in my car waiting," he said, leaving it up in the air as to who was the recipient of that remark.

Only after the sound of the door shutting had died did either of them make a move.

"Blair," Chuck attempted again as he closed the remaining distance between them, but she showed no signs of recognition as she stood there just staring at him silently, "Blair," he breathed out miserably as he brought his uninjured hand up to caress her face, but that finally registered and she turned away, leaving his hand to fall limply at his side, "I'm sorry, I'm so… sorry," he said as his voice caught painfully.

Again she said nothing as she turned slowly back to face him.

"Please," he begged, at her unresponsiveness, "Say something."

Her brown lifeless eyes seared with the effort to keep her tears at bay, but she would not let him see just how he'd hurt her, "Is it true?" she asked, despite her knowing the answer unequivocally, "Is all of it true?"

"Blair…what? Carter—"

"Don't go there!" she snapped sharply, "Everything we had to say to each other in regards to Carter Baizen were already said, with no chance of retraction. So let's go back to matter at hand or should I say the martyr at hand?"

Chuck felt as if he were dangling off a precipice, with no way out, but down, "What are you talking about?" he managed to grate out, but he knew and didn't want to face it.

Blair shook her head in disbelief at his cowardice, "You were so quick to judge, to play the victim and the only one being played here was me."

"I never—"

"You never, what?" she demanded, "You never left? You never got married to that doe eyed, brunette, Alexandra?" she asked her voice rising in painful outrage, "You never took the reins of Bass Industries in Australia and lied about your inexperience here? You never knew a thing about Lily's condition? Damn you!" she shouted as she shoved his chest, making him stumble back, "How could you do that to her?" Blair shouted as the evidence of her pain trickled down her cheeks, "She loved you and you left her!" she shouted, no longer knowing who she was shouting about.

Chuck took Blair's arm then turned her, hugging her against his chest, her back to him, "I'm so sorry, Blair," he said against her ear as she struggled against him and he tightened his good hand around her, "I didn't know how to tell you about Alex, she was a mistake I dealt with almost immediately. I know I should have come clean about everything, but I swear, I didn't know about Lily."

She finally managed to extricate herself and spun around, her eyes ablaze, "Don't lie, I won't let you feed me anymore lies, each and every branch new about Lily."

"I'm not lying. I swear to everything I—," he inhaled quickly, tripping over his words, "I didn't know. I told everyone at the Sydney headquarters to keep me in the dark on everything that had to do with the New York division, provided that the profit margin stayed relatively the same," he amended, "And it did, it improved thanks solely to you. I—I fired my senior V.P. when he tried to utter a single syllable past Manhattan. You have to believe me."

She scanned his face, took him in. Her eyes darted back and forth, his rumpled suit, the shadow of a beard that was forming, his chest rising and falling with each rapid intake of breath, then finally his eyes that were currently pleading with her and she was transported to the past, to when she herself had looked at him that very same way but she quickly shook her head to rid herself of those useless memories, they no longer had any hold on her, and neither did he, "The only thing I have to do right now is pack. I'm leaving and taking William with me," she said then turned around and took a step towards the stairs, only to find herself facing him again.

"Stop!" he nearly shouted as he gripped her arm, his desperation leaking into the word, "You can't leave, you can't leave me. I need you."

"You've always needed me," she said bitterly, pulling her arm out of his grasp, "For one thing or another," she shrugged, "Sex, amusement, a crutch to lean on whenever anything came up that was too real to deal with," she gritted out and continued the endless list with her next breath, "William, Bass Industries, to be a dumping ground for all your hang-ups, your insecurities, your grievances that were never mine to hold, but I did," she nodded then looked up, willing her tears away, "And now I'm done. I can't do it anymore, I won't."

"Blair," he said, his voice shaking with despondence as he took a step forward, "We're a family."

"What family?" she asked, her face twisting as if the mere thought of it repulsed her, "It was all a lie that you fabricated to your own end. Go find Alexandra. I'm sure she's more than willing to take your name back."

"I don't care about Alex," he insisted, wishing he could take back that mistaken night, "And what you said was not true, I meant all of it, you, me, William, our wedding—"

"Stop!" she snapped.

"No," Chuck countered right back as he pulled her into his arms again, ignoring the pain in his hand, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling, to what he was facing if he lost her and he was, he was losing her, "Don't go," he said, mere inches apart, "Let go," she demanded as she squirmed and turned her face away from his in fear of what he would attempt and her subsequent reaction, "No," he said again, gripping her chin, and forcing her to face him, "Don't go," he repeated as their eyes clashed, "I—," his breath left him in anxiousness, then he tried again, needing to say the single thing that had always been clear to him, that had always been true.

"I love you."

Her eyes widened, her breath caught, then it sunk in and her face crumbled, a lonely tear rolling down her pale cheek, "How dare you," she said as she shoved herself out of his arms and wiped her face roughly, "How dare you," she repeated in a sob, "How could you try to use those three words to manipulate me?"

Chuck felt as he'd been rammed in the chest, making it difficult to breathe, "What? No—I—"

She looked down at her hand, finding the strength to pull it together, "Before we married you told me if I wasn't wearing it then you never wanted to see it again, well here," she sniffled pulling off her wedding ring and pushing it into his hand, "Go put it on your mother's headstone because I don't want it and I never will again."

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair rushed into the nursery, needing to keep moving so that her mind didn't process what had just happened. She scanned the room quickly and spotted what she was looking for then walked up to the Gucci diaper bag next to the window seat. She zipped it open then rushed to William's dresser, grabbing the first outfit she saw in the drawer then stuffed it into the bag.

She didn't stop to think, she couldn't, she ordered her legs to keep moving as she walked up to the changing table and grabbed diapers and everything else she would need for the trip back into the city.

"Mama."

Her breath hitched and she turned around, finding William standing up in his crib grinning towards her.

"Mama?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side as if to get a better look at her.

She breathed out and smiled, swallowing her painful emotions, "Good morning sweetheart, how are you feeling today?" she asked as she walked over to him, put the baby bag down, then lifted him out of his crib.

William said nothing, he only wrapped his little arms around her tightly and rested his head on her shoulder.

She sighed, held him tight, and kissed his head and neck repeatedly, not even conscious of the tears trailing down her face. After a moment, Will pulled back and frowned, touching a finger to her cheek then rubbing the moisture between his thumb and forefinger.

She tried to smile reassuringly at him, "It's okay, mommy's okay," she told him sniffling.

Again he said nothing, but pulled her in for another hug and she laughed in a sob, "I love you so much William."

He pulled back and then dropped a sloppy kiss on her wet cheek, "Weel lub mama," he said then wiped his lips dry with the back of his hand and smiled.

Blair's lips parted in awe then she closed her eyes tightly holding in a few shuddering breaths, "You're the only Bass who ever has," she managed to say then wiped her face with a trembling hand, composing herself as she noticed William's face. His former smile was gone and his bottom protruded, looking as if he'd burst into tears at any moment.

"No, don't cry," she soothed as she rubbed his back and put a wide smile on her face, "We're going bye-bye," she told him as she picked up his bag again then took him to the changing table.

**XOXOXOXO **

"Chuck! Chuck, man, where are you going?"

"Get out of my way, Nathaniel," said Chuck through hooded eyes. He felt as if he were walking on air, a weird sort of vertigo. It was a curious feeling knowing you had nothing left to live for.

"Chuck, we can fix this, she just needs time."

His barely focused eyes shot towards Nate, "You were right. I should've told her from the start. No time in the world will fix what I've just irreparably broken."

"Chuck," Nate attempted again as he grabbed a hold of Chuck's suit jacket, but he pulled away as the limo came up the long driveway, "Stay with them," he said, his voice gruff with the effort to sound composed, "They'll need you," he said then disappeared into the limo, slamming the door shut behind him.

As soon as the limo kicked into gear his cell phone rang, he pulled it out, ready to throw it out the window, but it was a message from his P.I.

"Tom," said Chuck sharply, "Take me back into the city. There are some loose ends that need tying."

**XOXOXOXO**

"Blair, he didn't know about Lily, I know that for a fact."

"I don't care," she retorted, "He lied to me, this was all a lie," she said as she grabbed her two bags in one hand then pulled the diaper bag over her shoulder, "Come on darling," she told William as she bent and put out her free hand then hoisted him onto her hip.

"Blair—"

"Nate, for the past hour you've been trying to convince me of Chuck's innocence, why? It's beyond me, but lies can't be made into the truth no matter how many times they are repeated, I should know."

Nate sighed, "Blair, he and Alexandra were only married a little over a month."

"Well," she tilted her head defiantly, "I guess his first marriage lasted longer than his second," she said as she adjusted William and her bags in her arms, "Now are we going to stand here and keep arguing the useless or are you going to make good on your word and drive me back into the city?"

"My car's out front," he said as he opened the front door, "But we need to pick up Serena and Dorota first," he said then turned back towards her, "Would you like some help?" he asked putting out a hand, but she ignored him.

"I'm fine," she said walking briskly past him in four inch Jimmy Choo's, "I've done without help plenty," she muttered as she closed the distance between herself and the car unassisted, "And I'll do it again," she said to herself, each step making her more aware of her reality, "We'll be fine, sweetheart," she promised as she kissed William's head softly.

**XOXOXOXO**

"They'll be bringing him in momentarily, Mr. Bass."

"Thank you," said Chuck then snapped his cell phone shut and tossed it on his desk uncaringly. He'd gotten wide-eyed stares from everyone he'd past walking up to his office in Bass Industries, but he didn't care. He'd already lost the only thing he'd ever cared about, and now he'd return the favor.

"This is harassment and kidnapping!" shouted Carter as he was dragged into Chuck's office and deposited in a chair opposite his desk by two burly men in suits.

Chuck ignored the commotion and went into his suit pocket, producing his check book. He doubled the price that had been accorded and signed his name at the bottom. His gaze rose to the two men and he gave them a slow nod then pulled the check from the book, the sound of the rip piercing through the silence.

"Here," he said then handed it to the man closest to him, "Leave us," he said, dismissing them from his sight. They quickly obeyed then he was left staring at Carter Baizen's bruised face from across his desk.

"There are cameras and countless witnesses who saw those two men drag me in here, so if you were entertaining any ideas of picking up where we left off yesterday, I'd think again. You'd quickly find yourself arrested for assault and battery, and where would that leave your precious wife and young William?"

"Dare refer to them again, and you'll find that that threat has no hold over me, but don't fret," said Chuck easily, too easily for Carter's comfort, "I have no plans to attack you in my place of business."

"Then why have you brought me here?" asked Carter tersely, fidgeting in his seat.

"A mere courtesy call," Chuck shrugged then stood and turned around, facing the floor to ceiling windows, gazing through them broodingly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Carter rising, his patience running thin.

"I don't believe I've granted you permission to rise," said Chuck facing Carter once more.

Carter clenched his fists and remained upright, "Tell me what this is about right now Bass, or I'm walking out."

"You hurt Blair and now I'm going to hurt you, where you'll feel it most," said Chuck simply, eerily.

"You can't hurt me," Carter retorted, "And I never hurt Blair, whatever happened between her and I, she quite enjoyed—"

Chuck's cool veneer snapped and he came upon Carter, pulling him from his tie and choking him into a sitting position, "You raped my wife two years ago and now I'm going to make you pay dearly for it," said Chuck through gritted teeth as he released the chokehold and Carter gasped audibly then coughed.

Chuck straightened, and pulled at his suit as if to smooth out the wrinkles, but it was useless, his slept in, stained ensemble was only good for the trash bin, "Grab my phone," he commanded as he stepped back and motioned towards the device on his desk, "Call your bank, check your accounts, you'll find that you're lacking in funds and your assets will soon follow suit."

Carter froze, then righted himself and pulled his own cell phone out, punching in the numbers clumsily.

Chuck watched it play out as if it were movie, performed and executed to perfection, but even so the thought wasn't comforting, nothing he did would equate to what Carter had done to Blair.

"What the fuck did you do?" Carter demanded as he rose and stalked up to him.

Chuck stood his ground, with hands in his pockets indifferently, "You know that threat about the cameras and witnesses?" he asked condescendingly, "It goes both ways, so you'd better check your every move, Baizen, I have excellent lawyers."

"I'll sue, you can't just take my money."

"I didn't _just take_ anything. You were bought out, sold out, companies, investments, all legally and by the books, I assure you," said Chuck mockingly, "And the money you had left? Some went to the creditors you'll no longer be able to pay and the rest went to a few breaches of contract, since you're now tapped out and won't be able to honor the deals you've made recently."

"It doesn't matter," Carter grated, "I'll—"

"You'll what?" Chuck taunted, "Call mommy and daddy? Sadly, that is no longer an option, since they currently find themselves in a strikingly similar position," he smirked cynically, "I've had a busy morning," he remarked with dry disdain.

"You can't do this," said Carter, his defiance fading fast.

"And yet it's done," said Chuck with uncompromising finality.

Carter shook his head anxiously, "This isn't worth it, she isn't worth it."

As soon as his words were out, Chuck had him by the lapels, slamming him into the wall, ignoring the pain shooting up his right hand, "You speak ill of my wife, just once more and your empty bank account will be the least your problems."

"Nothing happened," Carter retorted then pushed against Chuck and he nearly stumbled back, but kept a firm hold on the man, "Nothing happened back then, I never touched her."

Chuck's eyes narrowed and he slammed Carter against the wall again, relishing in the sound of the man's head hitting the solid wall, "Lying will only worsen your situation, Blair told me everything," he said, lying about how he'd found out.

"It's hard to tell what she doesn't remember," said Carter.

Chuck pulled back and pushed Carter then walked back behind his desk, "Start talking and I hope for your sake it's the truth this time," Chuck warned, "Because if I'm told just one more lie…" he trailed off, "Well, you'll find out soon enough if you're foolish enough to attempt it."

Carter glared stonily at Chuck, then started talking, "That night we'd been partying, bar hoping all over Manhattan, not staying in one place for more than twenty minutes, but around two A.M. Blair had had enough and asked me to take her home. She was already half drunk. When we got there, it was deserted. Neither of her parents were there and that lapdog of a maid had had the night off."

"Keep talking, and get to the specifics," said Chuck in a clipped tone.

Carter continued, purposely ignoring Chuck's interjection, "I walked her to the stairs and she turned to me and told me she didn't want to be alone. She then turned and went into the kitchen with no reply from me, but I followed suit. She got a couple of bottles of wine and handed them to me then pulled me back in the direction of stairs, then in the direction of her bedroom."

Chuck clenched his fists together on the desk, not paying mind to the pain of his injured hand, "Get to point, or I'll help you get there myself."

Despite his current situation Carter grinned, taking satisfaction where he could, "In her room, we had a few glasses of wine and that was all it took. She was completely trashed, but that didn't stop her. She was all over me, pulling me onto the bed, tugging at my clothes…"

Chuck grabbed a letter opener from inside his drawer and stabbed it into his desk soundly, "I won't tell you again," he warned, with a sour taste in his mouth at the picture in his head of Carter and Blair together.

"Fine, long story short, she quickly changed her mind, I ignored her, she struggled with me, then fell out, too inebriated to last any longer, when that happened, I left."

Chuck pulled the letter opener off the desk then pointed it in Carter's direction, "You're lying, she woke up undressed with you in her bed," he grated, having gotten the full story from Dorota a half an hour earlier via a very frenzied and half Polish phone conversation in which she had kept asking him to stop and not go looking for Carter Baizen, clearly he'd ignored her.

"I didn't say I was finished," Carter retorted, "Now as I was saying, I left, I was out for a few hours and didn't return until the dawn's early light," he said wryly, "I can't say why I returned at all, but Blair has that affect, wouldn't you say?" he asked sarcastically but didn't wait for a response, satisfied with seeing Chuck carve into his twenty thousand dollar desk noisily, "Anyway, I returned, she was still asleep, or unconscious is a more fitting word, a barely hundred pound woman shouldn't intake that much alcohol," he mused much to Chuck's aggravation, "It then occurred to me that she'd be an easier lay if she thought we'd already had sex, so I made it look that way and laid next to her until she awoke. My ploy didn't work, she assumed the worst and I didn't correct her, the rest as they say, is history."

Chuck rose and walked around his desk, all the while marking his progress with the letter opener damaging the wood of the desk until he stopped next to Carter, wanting the man in front of him to be what he was carving into and not the antique heirloom, "There's no proof to what you say, and I'll never take anyone else's word over Blair's again."

"How touching," Carter remarked sardonically, "But it's easily verified, go to where they keep the surveillance footage of everyone who enters and leaves Eleven Thirty- Six, Fifth Avenue and you'll have your answer, you'll see the time I left and the time I returned. Would you like to know the exact date too?" he asked rhetorically, "Because as it happens, I remember it well, it was the night of your birthday Chuck, or did I fail to mention that before now?"

Chuck would have punctured his skin had it not been for the bandage that protected his hand as he held the letter opener so tightly, needing to crush something as an outlet for everything that was coursing through him at the moment.

He turned and put the letter opener down reluctantly and with difficulty then he grabbed his cell phone, "You're dismissed," he told Carter as he snapped his cell phone open.

Carter stood, "I want my money back."

Chuck shot him a penetrating glare, "I said you were dismissed. Get the hell out of my office."

Carter flexed his jaw muscle, "This isn't over," he said then turned around and walked out of the room. Chuck watched the door close then his eyes slid back to his phone and he punched in a set of numbers, "Hold him and wait for further instructions."

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair walked into the room hesitantly, looked around slowly then made her way over to the bed where she sat down and took one of the pillows, hugging it to her, "Are you sure you don't mind that I'm here?" she asked, her eyes glazing over at the emptiness she felt around her.

"No, I don't mind, this is your home too, you can stay as long as you want," Serena answered, walking further into her mother's old room at the penthouse apartment then joined Blair on the bed.

"I—I want to sit here for a little while," she said with difficulty, "I just, I want to feel her," Blair shrugged as she smiled sadly.

Serena nodded with a similar smile, "I know I do it all the time too."

Blair nodded in response then looked down at the throw pillow, tracing the pattern's intricate swirls with her index finger, "Did you know everything too?"

Serena hesitated, then nodded again slowly as she settled herself fully on the bed next to Blair, putting an arm around her, "Nate told me yesterday, but you were so happy I—"

Blair shook her head, "It doesn't matter, he should have told me himself," said Blair resting her head on Serena's shoulder.

"Maybe he was, maybe he was just looking for the right time."

"The right time was before _I_ and _do_," said Blair tightly, "He was never going to tell me, this was all a game to him and it ended just as he wanted it to, with me losing, again."

"B, it wasn't game, what would he have gained by it?" asked Serena, angry at Chuck, but for once trying to remain objective for Blair's sake.

Blair's chin trembled as she tried to hold it all in, "I don't know, to hurt me? To break me down until I'd give up the only thing he's truly wanted since he's returned? Or simply because he's Chuck Bass," she said in a bitter gripe.

"I don't think Chuck did this just to get William, even if you get a divorce—"

"When," she said as she pulled away and crossed her arms defensively, "When we get a divorce."

Serena sighed, "When you get a divorce," she acceded, "It would be nearly impossible for him to get sole custody of William. You'd have to—"

"Give William up," said Blair with a nod, "Which is why he made sure he'd hit where it'd hurt the most. He wanted me to be hurting so much that I'd sign William away just so I'd have nothing more to do with him."

Serena frowned, "B, if William was his only goal and it was the only thing he cared about, he wouldn't hurt him this way. William would be inconsolable without you and it doesn't make any sense," she said running a hand through her wayward locks, "You told me he was responsible for that video that was shown at the trial, he knows how William gets if you leave him for even a short period of time, he wouldn't do that to him."

Blair sighed and a sob escaped her lips, "I don't know what to think, all I know is that he lied to me," she said as she turned to her best friend, "He married someone else. I thought I was the only—his only—," she attempted again but it got muffled by another sob and Serena wrapped her arms around her, letting her cry her heartache out.

"I—I always thought I was different, that he felt something for me that he could never feel for anyone else and I was wrong," said Blair, trying to drown out the sound of Chuck's voice uttering those three words, "I didn't think being wrong could hurt this much, S," she said, her words chopped by her shuddering breaths.

Serena blinked away her own tears as she held Blair tightly and rubbed her back in soothing circles, unsure of what to say or how to help the situation, but the bedroom door swung open, ceasing her mental debate.

"Forgive intrusion," said Dorota as she looked at Blair worriedly, "Uhh—Mr. Chuck in living room. He asking for Ms. Blair."

"Tell him—"

"It's okay," said Blair as she hushed Serena and righted herself, wiping her eyes dry, "Assuming he remains in New York, I'm going to have to speak with him regularly and…I've never cowered away from him in the past. I'm not going to start now," she said then met Dorota's gaze, "Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes."

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck stood pacing in the living room distractedly. He shouldn't be here, he should have left Blair alone, but he couldn't, she deserved to hear the truth. He'd paid several people to go through the archived surveillance videos at Eleanor's building and they'd found the footage. It was just as that leech had said, it showed him entering with Blair then exiting twenty minutes later, not showing him returning until nearly six A.M.

"Dadee!"

Chuck turned, his gut wrenching painfully, "Hi Will," said Chuck lifting the boy into his arms when he ran into them, "Are you feeling better today?" he asked softly, for fear that his voice would shake if he spoke any louder.

William's response was a nod then a loud sneeze, "Uh oh," he said looking down at his hands, then quickly wiped them on Chuck's jacket.

Chuck laughed, but a dejected sort of sound came out as he held William to him, "It's okay," he told the toddler as he kissed the top of his head, closing his eyes, lingering there until he could pull himself away, "I'm sorry, William, I'm so sorry I ruined everything."

"How'd you know I was here?"

Chuck turned and his eyes took her in almost greedily, noting the defensive posture and the flushed face she couldn't quite mask with cosmetics, she'd been crying. His eyes lowered in self recrimination, and it was all because of him.

"Have you suddenly decided to play mute?"

Chuck sighed, "Nate told me."

Blair rolled her eyes, "Of course."

"I didn't come here to fight with you."

"Well wonder of wonders."

Chuck looked down at William and gave him a small smile of reassurance, seeing the sad pout on his face.

"Dorota!" Blair called out.

The maid came bustling in just as Chuck lifted his gaze.

"Please take William while Chuck and I talk."

"Yes, Ms. Blair," said the maid as she walked up to him and reached for William, leaving Chuck to relinquish his hold reluctantly.

As soon as they were left alone Blair turned to him, "What do you want now?"

"I spoke to Carter about—"

"I've already told you there's nothing left to discuss regarding that night, so if that was all you came for then you can see yourself out."

Chuck went into his inside pocket, exposing some crusted blood on his formally white dress shirt, "Here," he said pulling out a DVD and offering it to her.

"What's this? The sex tape?" she said cynically, but couldn't quite keep the anxiousness out of her voice, "Was he that much of a degenerate?" she asked, not making any moves to accept it.

"If it was I would have had it disposed of, along with its director," said Chuck, his tone lowering a degree, fueling his already poisoned mind with ideas of what to do with Carter Baizen, regardless of what had actually occurred.

"Then what is it?" she asked, ignoring his attempt to seem like her protector.

"It's surveillance footage from your mother's high-rise, two years ago."

Blair frowned as she finally took the disk, "What for?"

"As I said, I spoke to Carter earlier. He told me what really happened that night, under duress of course."

"What kind of duress? And what are you talking about? I know what happened two years ago," she said, then shook her head, "Everyone knows what happened two years ago," she said, angry at how many people now knew how vulnerable she'd been.

"You only think you know what happened that night."

Blair set her mouth in a firm line as those hazy memories floated in her mind, "No, I know what happened that night," she said as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

"Then tell me," said Chuck softly.

Blair's eyes hardened, "Get out," she ordered tersely, pointing in the direction of the door, "I made it clear where we stand, they couldn't build a bridge large enough to connect us now."

Chuck looked down and he gritted his teeth trying not to show how much that'd hurt, "Baizen told me everything, he told me about the wine, the way you were drunk, the way he forced himself on you—"

"Stop!" she shouted as angry tears filled her eyes, but he continued.

"Then he told me how you passed out and he—"

"No!" she said as she brought her hands up to her ears, unable to bear the details being said aloud.

Chuck walked up to her, hating to see her this way, but knowing he had to, "You have to hear this," he said as he forced her hands down, "After you passed out—"

"Stop it!" she squirmed against him, "I—I hate you," she said as the makeup she'd applied earlier went to waste and tears streaked down her face.

Chuck tried to hold onto his impenetrable air, but her words and the look in her eyes undid him and he released her, taking her face in his hands, "He left, after you passed out, he left. He didn't touch you."

Blair blinked rapidly, trying to absorb what she'd been told, "What are you talking about?" she said as she pushed herself out of his arms, "I woke up, I—" she said, finding it difficult to voice it out loud.

"I know what you woke up to, but it was a lie. When you passed out, he left then returned before you awoke and made it look…that way," he said, Carter's immediate future looking grimmer by the second.

Blair frowned and shook her head as she brought her hand to temple, trying to remember that night clearly, but it was still so much of a blur.

"When you woke up, were there any—" he quieted with angered revulsion, "Were there any signs?"

She shook her head, "I—I don't remember, I remember getting up then seeing Carter, then I—I kicked him out then...I don't know," she said as she recalled taking a few sleeping pills, wanting not to feel anything. The only thing she clearly remembered was that night when she'd awoke. She must have taken a shower because her hair was still wet, but she didn't remember it, but she did recall what happened next. She'd taken a bottle of prescription pills, she'd been about to down the entire contents when Nate had arrived and stopped her.

"Well I do know, nothing happened, that DVD shows Carter exiting the building about twenty minutes after he entered it with you, then it shows him coming back a few hours later. He didn't touch you, and I have about a few million reasons why I know he's telling the truth."

Blair let out a rushed breath, feeling this huge weight being lifted, "Are you sure?" she asked, needing the reassurance.

"Positive," he said with a small nod, but making a mental note to _ask_ Carter again, just to be sure. He'd make certain there wasn't any doubt in his mind or in Carter's.

She smiled, feeling like this open wound could finally heal, without any fear of a lasting scar. She smiled wider then caught his gaze and it vanished, "Thank you for what you did," she said then looked down, "But it changes nothing, I—"

He waved her off, "Say no more," he said then nodded and walked past her. He already knew, nothing would change what he'd done, not even those three words.

**XOXOXOXO **

**One Week Later **

"Chuck, come on man, you need to get up, get dressed, breathe in some fresh air," said Nate as he coughed and opened the balcony door in eighteen-twelve, letting some of the smoke filter out of the room.

"Fresh air is overrated, would you like some?" he asked, offering him the hash with an unsteady hand.

"No, and you shouldn't either," said Nate as he took it from him and flicked it out over the balcony then walked back into the room.

"It's alright, I have a steady supply," said Chuck feeling his purple robe, looking for his pockets.

"Quit it," said Nate as he smacked his hands away, "All this isn't going to get Blair back."

"A drink then?" asked Chuck walking over to his bar.

"No, I don't want a drink it's barely eleven A.M."

"It's five in Paris," said Chuck pouring himself a scotch, "_À__ votre santé_," he said as he tilted his glass towards Nate then downed the cup in one gulp.

"You need to go talk with her."

Chuck's red glazed eyes narrowed, "She's done giving me the time of day or night or week," he said as he put his empty glass down.

"You have to try again."

"I have, she doesn't want to hear me out," said Chuck as he took a few empty bottles of assorted alcohol and dropped them in the trash, "I've apologized, I—I told her I loved her, there's nothing left to say."

Nate took a seat on the barstool and folded his hands, "Well, when there's nothing left to say, you sit with them in silence."

"Thank you, Confucius," said Chuck dryly then frowned, "Have you been reading fortune cookies? Or has bedding Serena again somehow enlightened you?"

Nate grinned, "How'd you know?"

"I can smell it from here," he said as he breathed in dramatically, "Self-satisfaction with a hint of afterglow," he said exhaling with regret, "It used to be my signature."

Nate looked at him skeptically, "You can't honestly tell me you miss sleeping around."

"I wasn't talking about sleeping around," said Chuck, making a grab for his bottle of scotch, but Nate beat him to it and Chuck rolled his eyes, "This scent is like a bottle of reserved wine, only used for special occasions."

"Or only consumed with someone in particular."

"Precisely," said Chuck looking down, "Nathaniel, why are you here?"

Nate released the bottle and leaned forward, "Because I'm your best friend."

Chuck looked up with a hint of a smile, "I thought I burned that bridge years ago."

Nate smiled, "It's slightly charred, but still intact."

Chuck smiled in earnest this time, "I never did apologize to you, so—" he paused, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left like I did, without a word."

Nate nodded, "I—I missed you, man."

Chuck smirked, "Is this supposed to be where we hug it out and confess our innermost feelings?"

Nate gave a crooked smile and shook his head, "Save that for Blair."

Chuck's smile dimmed and he shook his head in response, "Just like she said, it won't change anything."

"But you have to try, you owe it to her."

Chuck shook his head again, "I owe it her to respect her wishes."

**XOXOXOXO**

"How much longer are you going to be hiding out in my house?"

"Well thanks for the hospitality," said Blair sitting up on the bed in the guest bedroom, "What happened to, _this is your home, you can stay as long as you want_?"

"The invitation has been revoked on account of how pitiful you look right now," said Serena as she sat down on the edge of the bed, "It's past lunchtime and you've barely gotten out of bed at all today."

Blair pursed her lips, "Well forgive me for not looking as perky as you," said Blair with a raised brow at Serena's cleavage, "My marriage has just ended, but it's fine, you've never been married so I wouldn't expect you to understand what I'm feeling now."

"You love him, he loves you, find a way to make it work. Why would you let this Alexandra person get in the way of your happiness?"

Blair got up from the bed and donned her robe with frustration, "He doesn't love me and I—"

"And you're too hurt to admit you love him too. Where have I seen this play out before?" said Serena as she gripped her chin, "Hmm, let me think…"

"When did you switch parties? Is Chuck paying you to run his campaign?"

"I'm not doing anything for Chuck," said Serena with crossed arms, "But I am trying to get through to you for William and…Eric. Did you know he's coming back from the Hamptons tomorrow?"

Blair looked down, "Did you tell him?" she asked as she rejoined Serena on the bed.

"Yes, several days ago. He wanted to know why everyone had left without telling him."

Blair sighed, "How'd he take it? Was he upset?"

Serena shrugged, "Disappointed, I guess."

"I didn't want to hurt him or William, I—"

"Forget about everyone else for a moment and think about yourself. You're hurting and you can fix it, but you won't. Chuck lo—"

"Stop saying that, Chuck does not love me," she denied as she walked up to the dresser and grabbed a brush and started brushing out her long locks furiously.

"Then why did he say it to you?"

"A better question is why did_ I_ tell _you_ he said it to me?" Blair huffed as she glared at Serena through the mirror.

"B," said Serena walking up behind her, "He loves you, those words were sacred between the two of you. If it were so easy to lie them, he would have said it years ago just to have you where he wanted."

Blair shook her head angrily, "You're wrong," she said slapping the brush down noisily, "The stakes were high, he said it as a last resort."

"I think you're just scared of trusting him, of believing him."

"With good reason," said Blair walking into the nearly empty closet and pulling out a dress, "Ever since he's been back, all he's said were lies. He lied about his wife—"

"Ex-wife," Serena interjected but Blair ignored her, "And he lied about Bass Industries."

"See, I don't get why you're so upset about that. You kept pushing him to take an interest in his legacy then you find out he has and you get angry at him for it. At least he did something other than drugs and women while he was gone."

Blair's eyes widened in annoyance, "Well thank God for small favors!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

Serena sighed, "Sorry Nate, I tried," she said under her breath.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing," Serena replied, "I'll see you later."

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck moved away from the door and entered the adjacent room soundlessly, watching Serena's shadow pass through the slit of the door. He didn't want her to know he'd been spying. He wasn't even sure what he was doing here. After the talk with Nate, he'd just wanted to make one last attempt, but it was useless. Chuck looked down at the bouquet of pink peonies in his hand then threw them in the trash next to the door. It was really over, she wouldn't forgive him. He tightened his hands until his knuckles cracked, his healing hand protesting, but he didn't care. He turned, taking in the room. He was in Lily's study.

He went to turn back towards the door, but something caught his eye. He walked over to the bookshelf behind the desk. On the very top shelf was picture frame with a butterfly on the top and the photo it cradled made his breaths shallow. It was a picture of…his family, Lily, Serena, Eric, his father and him, taken at his father and Lily's wedding. He reached for the frame and picked it up, but frowned when his fingers came into contact with paper. He turned the frame around and his breath left him completely. There was a white envelope attached with his name written in cursive.

He pulled it off then put the frame down and opened the envelope, his hands shaking as he unfolded the papers and started reading…

_Dear Charles, _

_As I write this letter I sit watching William sleep as the sun rises, streaking hues of red and orange and gold through the window, creating a haloed radiance over his precious head. In these small stolen moments it's so easy to forget the need for these words, but I know that they're vital, so here it goes…I'm dying, and, I'm so incredibly sorry. I'd hoped to say this to you in person, to ease you into my truth, but it wasn't to be, and for that I'm sorry too. I know how much you've lost, so much, more than anyone should have to bear in one lifetime and it hurts knowing I'll be adding to your pain, but what I leave behind I hope will help heal those wounds you deny and seldom expose. I know you must be asking yourself, why me? Why us? My answer is simple, I believe in you and Blair and I want you to do the same. Believe in yourself, in the man that I know that you are and believe in each other. I know that together you'll raise William, and with certainty I say, far better than I ever could. Be kind and don't blame each other for the past. There's so much more to look forward to in your future and, if by chance you ever feel like you're alone, know that you're not. Look at William and see us there, he is the best part of your father and I. _

_I know you'll make us proud, give William and Blair and Eric and Serena my love and don't forget to save some for yourself._

_Always, _

_Mom_

He crushed the letter to him, not even realizing that his cheeks were wet. Lily had loved him, she believed in him and he'd shot it all to hell. His thoughts raced with misery, she was sick, she must have needed him. He coughed as he tried to regulate his breathing, but couldn't. He hadn't grasped Blair's recriminations, but he did now, too late. She'd been here, she'd seen her waste away and he'd been…

He shook his head, his eyes catching sight of Lily's smiling face in the picture and overwrought anxiety filled him, he bolted. Heading for the door, not caring who saw him anymore.

He ran down the hall then down the stairs.

"Dadee!" said William as he bumped into his legs, trying to hug him.

Chuck exhaled deeply and put the letter in his pocket then bent down to the toddler, "Hi Will," he said, then inhaled sharply.

"Hi dadee," he answered but a frown overtook his innocent face.

Chuck looked around, no one was about, but Dorota was probably close by so he had to hurry. He picked William up then placed him on the couch, "I wanted to say goodbye. I'm leaving."

William's frown deepened, "Dadee no buhbye."

Chuck swallowed hard, "I have to go, I'm sorry, but please listen to me," he begged, needing Will to commit his words to memory, even though he knew he couldn't, "I want you to promise me you'll take good care of your mother. I'm counting on you, okay?" he asked as Will looked back at him despondently, not understanding, but instinctively knowing that something was wrong, "I know you'll do it well, far better than I ever have, that's for sure," he said as he took the boy's small hands in his, "I—I love you, William," said Chuck, cursing himself from holding back those three words when they were so easy to say if they were truly felt, "I, I want you to know that," he said as he tried to smile through the pain of knowing how he'd hurt Lily and Blair and all they'd had to endure because him. He leaned forward and hugged William close, "Be a good boy," he whispered gruffly then pulled back and turned around, not allowing himself another glance.

"Dadee!"

Behind him he heard the pitter patter of footsteps and he quickened his own.

"Dadee!" William cried, "Weel, dadee go buhbye," he hiccupped, but Chuck forced himself to keep moving even as his vision blurred.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair ran down the stairs still in her robe, hearing Will's cries, "What is it, sweetheart?" she asked as she got to the landing and picked William up, his face was flushed with tears, "Dadee buhbye," he said as he pointed in the direction of the door.

"What problem is?" said Dorota walking in with a sippy cup that she offered William but he refused.

"He wants Chuck," said Blair as she wiped William's face and held him close.

"He not only one," mumbled Dorota knowingly right before she went back in the direction of the kitchen.

"It's okay," she told William as she kissed his cheek with regret, "I—I'll call him," she promised, still needing time to sort out what she was feeling, "You'll see him tomorrow," she assured, not wanting her issues with Chuck to hurt William any more than it was already.

**XOXOXOXO **

Chuck exited the limo hesitantly, then slammed the door, looking around the grounds slowly until he spotted what he was looking for and walked up to it.

He bent and put the flowers down then brushed some dirt off the stone.

_Lillian van der Woodsen-Bass_. _Our care should not be to have lived long as to have lived enough_, he read then his gaze slid down to her date of birth and the day she died, a day that he should have been with her.

Chuck went into his pocket and pulled out the letter, though he already had it memorized. He stood there immobile for a few moments, afraid to speak. He exhaled and tried again, but still couldn't manage it.

He sighed then cleared his throat nervously, "I—I wish I'd come back in time for you to say all this to me in person," he said as he folded the letter again and put it away, "I—wish I'd never left. I wish there had never been a need for these words, I wish—I—" he choked, then his breath shuddered, "I have a lot of regrets," he confessed, "So many, but you and Blair are at the top of them," he said as his eyes stung then watered, "I'm sorry I let you down, I—I'm sorry I couldn't do the one thing you asked of me," he said as he chest constricted painfully, "And I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, I'm so sorry," he breathed out as hot tears rolled down his cheek.

Chuck leaned forward and gripped the headstone tightly, until his knuckles where white, "It's not fair. I wasn't supposed to lose you too, it's not fair," he cursed, barely able to get the words out.

He looked down and gritted his teeth, fearing if he said anything more, he'd never stop talking. He reluctantly released his hold and righted himself, his eyes roaming over her engraved name once again, "I promise you I'll leave everything settled for them," he said then wiped his face and turned around, nearly bumping into the groundskeeper walking by him.

"Are you alright?" asked the man, putting out a steadying hand.

"I'm fine," said Chuck, smoothing out his suit jacket.

The man nodded then looked past him, "Sorry for your loss," he said, noting his face, "Someone close to you?"

Chuck nodded stiffly, "My mother," he said then brushed past the man, heading for the limo.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair awoke late that morning, having had a restless night. She'd tossed and turned, not able to sleep, not that she'd been sleeping well at all lately to begin with, but that night had been particularly worse. Every time she'd woken up, her hand had been reaching for the empty side of the bed.

She looked in that direction now then looked around the room, she couldn't spend another night here. She wanted to go home.

She rose from the bed, vowing to bring back some semblance of normalcy back into her life. She'd pack William up and take him back to their penthouse then she'd spend a few hours at Bass Industries, maybe if she kept busy it'd prevent her mind from drifting.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Honey, I'm home," said Blair with dejected laugh as she walked into the quiet penthouse.

William pushed against her, wanting to be put down and she acceded, bending and placing him on the floor, "Daddee!" William called out and ran into the living room.

Blair's heart broke even more seeing how much William was missing Chuck. After just a few moments he came running back towards her, looking up at her sadly, "Daddee?" he asked again looking around.

She couldn't do this to William, he didn't deserve it, "It's okay, I'm going to call him," she said as she went into her purse, but the doorbell stopped her, "It's just Dorota and Vanya with the bags," she told the toddler when he ran up to the door.

Blair swung the door open and the last person she ever wanted to see was filling up the doorway.

Blair's lips pursed into a line as she picked William back up, "What are you doing here?" she asked, glaring at Chuck's first wife, "I thought I made myself clear."

"You did," said Alexandra as she walked into the foyer without an invitation, "But since Chuck has decided to ignore me, I thought I'd at least give you the option of buying my story before _People_ does."

"What are you talking about?"

"So this is William," Alex said, ignoring her, "Hello," she waved.

"Don't say another word to my son," Blair warned her, "I don't make unfounded threats and since you're here I'm just itching to roll out the red carpet and give you a proper Bass welcome to the Empire State."

Alex shrugged, "As I said, I've only dropped by for a moment. Since Chuck wouldn't return my calls, I'm giving you the option. Buy my story or I sell it to the highest bidder. My picture and yours, and little William's will surely be plastered on every gossip magazine by this time tomorrow."

"Mama?"

"It's okay angel," she reassured William then her dark gaze returned to Alexandra, "I don't respond well to blackmail."

"I gathered that," said Alex, "But pay me and this problem goes away."

"Chuck must have been out of his mind to ever marry you."

"You could say that," said Alex with a matter of fact nod, "He barely made it through the, _I do's_ before passing out."

Blair's lips parted, Nate had told her his marriage had only lasted a month, but she didn't want to listen to him, just like she hadn't listened when Chuck had said it'd been a mistake, "He'd been drunk or high or both and you took advantage of that."

"If a billionaire falls into your lap, you make him comfortable."

"Ugh," said Blair looking at the woman in disgust. She lowered William to the floor then reached for her purse and brought out her check book.

"I want—"

"You're getting whatever it is I'm gracious enough to sign my name to," she said then jotted down the figure and signed Blair Bass on the space provided, "Here," she said handing it to her, "Get the hell out of my city and if you ever come back or breathe a word of this to the press, you'll be dealing with me, my incredibly short temper, and my lawyers."

Alex folded the check and smiled, "Not to worry, New York isn't for me."

"I could tell that from ten feet away," said Blair opening the front door.

Alex turned then started walking out, but stopped, "If it's any consolation he called me Blair right before he said I do," she said then walked out, not waiting for a response.

Blair looked down, caught off guard, shocked into a painful stupor.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Nate as he suddenly appeared, looked behind him at the retreating woman then turned back and walked into the foyer, "Blair?"

"Where is he?"

Nate adjusted the thin box in his hand, "Until yesterday, he was at the Palace, now I'm not sure. I got a text from him earlier today. He asked me to pick this box up at his hotel and bring it to you."

Blair's eyes were already glistening with tears as she took the box from Nate, knowing with certainty it was a sort of goodbye, "Watch him, please," she told Nate as she motioned towards William who was on the floor playing with his kitten.

Nate nodded then closed the door behind him as she walked up the stairs and into her bedroom for privacy. She walked quickly in and sat on the bed, not giving herself a moment to think before she pulled the lid off the box.

The first thing she saw was a note, taken from Chuck's stationary and written in his hand. There was only one sentence written.

_For every tear shed._

Her hand shook as she put the note aside and pulled the two folders out of the box. She opened the first and what was inside made her gasp aloud.

It was an acceptance letter to Yale, welcoming her in as an incoming freshman for the next semester.

She shook her head trying to clear her tears as she opened the next folder. There were signed divorce papers, giving her sole custody of William and making her CEO of Bass Industries.

Her tears hit the papers as a broken, "No," escaped her lips in understanding. He was giving her the choice to decide on what she wanted and he was leaving, her heart raced anxiously with the knowledge that this time he wouldn't be back.

She stood up quickly, letting all the papers fall haphazardly to the floor as she reached for the phone on the nightstand and dialed his number, but as she expected it went straight to voicemail.

She turned and opened the door, running out as fast as her Louboutins would allow her, "Nate!" she shouted.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck nursed a bottle of—he wasn't sure what, he'd grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on just before he'd taken to the stairs and emerged on Victrola's roof. He was supposed to be boarding his private plane, but he couldn't resist just one more view of the skylines from this vantage point.

This building, these bricks and concrete had housed the beginning of him. Something had happened those years ago, it was inexplicable. He'd changed that night this hundred pound, five, five tornado had hit him, leaving no survivors her wake.

He shook his head as he took a swig from the bottle then walked a few paces and climbed onto the ledge, remembering another night, right at this very spot, just a short while before he'd made the biggest mistake and left. He should've just stepped off, he thought as he lowered his gaze to the street, so many stories down.

His heart started pounding, his breath thinned, and the sight of the people below blurred through the moisture in his eyes, the colors distorting almost as if he were looking through a kaleidoscope, and his ears, they rang with William's voice.

Blair's cries.

Bart's admonishments.

And Lily's laugh.

The amount of pain flowing through his veins, bringing him to a level of desperation he hadn't been in since his father's death.

"Chuck," came a soft voice from behind him.

He stilled, going rigid, but shook his head stubbornly, afraid to turn around and afraid not to.

"Chuck, please."

He closed his eyes tightly, but he was helpless to deny that voice so slowly, he turned and there, just a few feet away from him, stood the meaning of everything once again.

"You promised me you'd never do this again."

He swallowed, then shrugged, "My word has no value."

Blair shook her head anxiously, "That's not true."

"It is," he argued, "It's worthless, just like my whole life," he gritted out as he threw the bottle, shattering it a few feet away from Blair and she flinched, "I'm worthless, I—was a wasted sacrifice. My father should've picked her," he said as he brought out his mother's ring, Blair's ring then pointed it in her direction, "If he had he would've saved himself the lifetime of grief I caused him, the lifetime of grief I've caused you," he said then looked up.

"Did you hear that Bart? You should've picked her!" Chuck shouted, "Why did you bring me into this world? For what, so I'd turn into you?" he questioned at the top of his lungs, then laughed mirthlessly, "Well bravo! Mission accomplished," he said, clapping his hands furiously, his knees nearly bucking with the effort.

"No!" Blair shouted. Unable to bear any more, she inched her way towards him then stopped and looked up, her breathing accelerating with his every move, "Listen to me, you are not your father, you are not your name, you are not your past," she hitched.

Chuck stood, stock-still, the only movement a tear, tracing its way down his face. He scrubbed at it and licked his dry lips, "Then what am I?" his hoarse voice questioned.

"Did you forget?" she asked with a tremulous smile, her voice shaking, pitching helplessly higher, "I am me and you are you," she said, trying to swallow her tears, but they came anyway, "That's all you'll ever need to know," she said as she outstretched her trembling hand towards him.

"Please," she begged, "Don't do this to me, don't do this to William," she said, the sob nearly drowning out her voice, "I can't survive you a second time," she pleaded, going up on her tiptoes and reaching for him as far as she could, "Take my hand, Chuck, take my hand," her breath hitched, "Just like before."

He looked into her eyes then slowly shook his head, seeing the pain there, he'd done that, it was always him, "Nothing is like before."

"And yet everything is," she said as a few tears slipped down her cheeks, this unrelenting anxiety gripping her, needing him to know what he meant to her, "I—I love you, past or present that's never changed and it never will, so take my hand, please take it."

Chuck's breath left him in a rush then his chest started pumping rapidly, her words acting like a generator, sparking everything in him. He gazed at her, she gazed back and nodded then slowly he reached for her hand, gripping it tight.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Are you okay?" asked Blair in a small voice as the limo drove down the streets of Manhattan, taking them back in the direction of their penthouse.

Chuck looked down and touched the stones on the diamond ring that was nestled in the palm of his hand, "Did you really mean it?"

Blair reached over and took the ring from him, slipping it back onto her finger, "I've always meant it."

He exhaled audibly, needing that extra ounce of reassurance, "Then I'm fine," he said as he entwined her hand in his.

Blair looked down to where they were joined then brought her free hand over and lightly traced his hand as it held onto hers, travelling down past his wedding band then over to the pulse point of his wrist where she felt the rapid beating of his heart that still had not normalized, "Did you really mean it?" she asked hesitantly as she attempted to break contact and release herself from his hold, but he held firm.

"I love you," he said, leaving no room for misunderstanding. He'd already made so many mistakes he wasn't going to waste another moment he had with Blair, "And I'm sorry for everything, for leaving, for the way I treated you when I returned, for lying about—"

"Stop," she hushed him, the only thing she needed was confirmed, "I know, it's alright. I forgave you for leaving a long time ago, I was just too stubborn to admit it and as for the rest—"

"I know it'll take time," he said with a nod, "I'm just grateful you're here with me. What changed your mind?"

Blair shook her head, "Later," she said, not wanting to go into details when she just wanted to be with him.

"Come here," he said, pulling her slightly towards him.

She smiled, "Haven't we recreated enough scenes for today?"

He laughed, easing the last bit of tension, "Well, certain instances lend themselves for reenactment."

She scooted over to him, "And others should have the curtain permanently pulled on them."

"I agree," he said, pulling her into his arms, swearing he'd never again put her through the ordeal he had earlier, "But this isn't one of them. I assure you by the end you'll be begging for an encore."

She grinned as their lips met, but instead of this frenzied possession, it was soft and deep and hot, creating a slow burning that was quickly scorching them from within.

He groaned, gripping her small waist, savoring unhurriedly all he'd almost lost.

She turned and arched, straddling him, her dress hitching up to her silky thighs, "I missed you," she whimpered in between kisses.

"I love you," he grated hotly against her parted lips and she gasped, discovering that those eight letters were the most powerful aphrodisiac imaginable.

Her tongue grazed his lips and his hand travelled up her ribs to cup her breast and she strained against him.

"Mr. Bass?" his driver questioned as he knocked on the door's tinted glass window.

They quickly pulled apart, startled, panting. They hadn't realized they'd arrived, "Tell him to get back in and keep driving."

Chuck smirked and shook his head, then closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth as he pulled her off of him, "Later," he promised her, as she had done to him, "Our son is waiting."

**XOXOXOXO**

"There you two are," exclaimed Eleanor as they walked past the foyer and into the living room where everyone had gathered, "Now what's happened?" she demanded, "I go off with Cyrus for a week and I come back to—"

"A happily married daughter and son-in-law," Blair interrupted as Chuck took her hand then brought it up to his lips.

Eleanor frowned in confusion and Nate laughed, "I knew you could do it," he said as he wrapped his arm around Serena's waist.

"Dzięki Bogu!" exclaimed Dorota with a smile.

"Thank God, indeed," Eleanor nodded towards Dorota whose lips parted in astonishment at being understood, her former employer simply winked with a barely there grin.

Blair pulled away from Chuck and walked up to Nate and Serena with a frown on her face, snapping her fingers with irritation, "This," she snapped, "The touching, the grabbing, when did this happen?"

Serena smiled wryly, "The touching or the grabbing?"

"Ugh," said Blair, "Forget it, I don't want to know," she said with annoyance then smiled.

"Dadee!" William shouted as Eric walked into the living room with him then lowered the frantically energetic toddler to the floor.

Chuck smiled, in a way few people witnessed and caught the boy up in his arms, hugging him close, "I'm sorry," said Chuck kissing William's head, "I'm sorry I left you in that state yesterday, it won't happen again," he promised as Will clung tightly to him.

Eric smiled as he caught sight of the ring on Blair's finger, "So I don't have to decide who I'd rather live with after all," he teased.

Blair smiled and caressed Eric's face then turned back towards Chuck, "Yesterday?" she frowned, walking up to him, "You came to see him?"

Chuck nodded then handed William over to her, "I—I came to see you both, but I, I found a letter Lily wrote me and I just couldn't stay."

Blair's eyes widened as she shifted William in her arms, "What did it say?"

"That she believes in us," Chuck nodded then turned to Serena and Eric, "And that she loves you," he said as he pulled the letter from his pocket.

Eric looked down, "So you got one too?"

"What?" said Serena, her eyes darting between them then settled on her brother, "You got a letter from mom and didn't tell me?" she asked Eric.

Eric nodded hesitantly, "I got it on my graduation day. Mom's lawyer brought it to me, it's why I disappeared to the Hamptons right after," he said with a shrug, "She said to tell you she loves you," said Eric, his eyes dimming slightly.

Serena shook her head, "I can't believe it," she said as her eyes filled, "You each got one and I didn't."

"Serena," said Nate reaching for her but she pulled away and rushed out the room.

Blair turned to Chuck, ready to pass William over to him, but he shook his head, "Let me," he said as he handed her the letter then turned around and headed in Serena's direction.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Can we talk?" asked Chuck, walking up to Serena who stood in the hall gazing at a portrait of Lily that hung on the wall.

Serena wiped her face with frustration, "What for?"

"She was your mother," he said, motioning towards the picture, "You know what you meant to her. You don't need a letter to tell you that."

"No, but Eric did and apparently so did you," she reproached, folding her arms in front of her.

"I get why you're upset and it's not because she didn't leave you a letter too."

Serena turned, "One piece of paper and you suddenly think you knew my mother better than I did? That you knew our relationship?"

"No," said Chuck as he put his hands in his pockets, "I wouldn't dare to presume," he said, then tilted his head pensively, "Well I would, but I won't," he said with a shrug, "I just know what you're feeling. I felt the same way, you're angry with yourself for not being there for her," he said with a nod, "You're angry at her for dying and you're taking it out on her memory since you think it's all you have left of her."

Serena shook her head, "I'm leaving," she said walking past him.

"But it's not true," Chuck called out without moving an inch and Serena halted.

He turned and faced her, "You have a lifetime of her to hold onto, in William, in Eric, in yourself. You have the kind of memories I wish I'd had with my father."

Serena sighed sadly, "You know they weren't all good."

"But they were real, tangible. The exchanges between my father and I were just that, exchanges," he said as he walked up to her, "You're lucky," he told her then turned to retrace his steps back to the living room.

"Thank you, Chuck."

**XOXOXOXO **

"It's later," said Chuck as he sat back on their bed, a pad in hand, papers strewn around him.

"Then why am I still dressed?" asked Blair with a grin as she walked into their room after having put William to bed. She frowned, stopping short, "What's all this?" she asked as she closed the door behind her and joined him on the bed.

"We mutually agreed there's a list of things that need discussing."

Blair shifted, turning towards him, "It was supposed be a figurative list."

Chuck put an arm around her, bringing her closer, "We don't do anything figuratively."

"Of course," she agreed wryly as she rested her head on his chest and took in the list, her stomach twisted nervously, not wanting anything to ruin what they had now, "So what's first?" she asked, trying her hardest to sound nonchalant.

"Why don't we just start in the beginning for a change?" he said as he pointed to the first thing on the list, "When I returned, I was so angry at myself, at you, then we got thrown together and William and—," he said trying to make sense, but failing miserably, he sighed, "I was angry with myself for leaving, then I found out about you and Nate, and I—got jealous and took all my anger out on you. I shouldn't have, you didn't deserve any of it, and not just because it wasn't true," he amended, "But because on principle, I was wrong."

"I was wrong too," she said as played with the ties of his robe, "I shouldn't have pretended to be with Nate, it was childish and I guess deep down I wanted you to be jealous. I still felt everything for you and I was angry, I wanted to hurt you any way I could."

"Which brings us to section one, part B," he said, kissing the top of her head, feeling this strong sense of misguided satisfaction in knowing he hadn't been alone in what he'd felt, "I didn't tell you about Bass Industries because it was the only way to spend any real time with you, so I acted like I knew nothing. The longer it took me to grasp something, the longer I had you by my side. After a while, it was too late. I'd let it go on for so long, I thought if I confessed, I'd lose the little ground I'd gained."

She smiled, she had secretly looked forward to the times when they were alone together in his office too, just the two of them, she thought, then glanced at the list again, "Which leads us to section two, part A and B," she said sourly, "Whoregina and she-who-must-never-again-be-named after today," she said referring to his first wife.

"Nothing happened with me and Georgina, I told you that, what I didn't divulge was what happened the day of my little limo mishap."

"It was more than a mishap, you crashed it, you could have been killed," she said, not wanting to even think that far.

"I know, it was careless of me," he said, shaking his head then continued, "I was with Georgina that day, well the night before, but all we did was drink, well I did most of the drinking and Georgina did what she does best, she extorts and manipulates. I let slip what I still felt for you and Georgina used it against me. She knew she could tell you whatever she wanted and I would be powerless against it. I hadn't been ready to tell you what I felt, though I should have been, years ago."

She looked up at him, that admittance meaning so much to her. She pulled him down towards her and kissed his lips lightly then pulled back with reluctance, knowing that to truly move forward they had to look back, "I know about _her_," said Blair, making herself comfortable against him again, "She came to see me earlier today, she wanted money in exchange for her silence and I gave it to her."

"She—you what?" Chuck said as he sat up quickly.

"It's okay, I know everything. You were barely conscious when you married her and—" she said looking down, "You thought it was me."

Chuck exhaled his frustration, "I told you I saw you everywhere, in all places, she just happened to be worst. I'll take care of it though, she won't be bothering us again."

"It's alright," she assured him, "I took care of it."

Chuck couldn't help but grin, "Should I be afraid to ask?"

"I played nice," she told him, "But if she ever decides she wants a bite of the Big Apple after all, she'll choke on it."

He laughed then kissed her, pulling her tightly against him and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "We're not done yet," he said as he pulled back, pointing to the last bullet point on their list, Carter Baizen.

"He's a non issue, you made sure of that. I know the truth now thanks to you," she said then looked down in shame as she mustered up the courage to tell him something only Dorota and Nate knew, "That night, after what happened—well, after what I'd thought had happened, I couldn't deal with anything anymore and I—" her voice shook, "I tried to—"

Chuck cursed and it dawned on him, that had been the night she'd attempted—, he shook his head, not wanting to process that thought, "I know, it's alright, I know," he said he took her chin and tilted her head up so that their gazes met.

"How?" she asked.

"Nate told me."

She nodded then sighed, she hated having to admit to that kind of weakness, but she needed him to know everything.

"I have to say it again, I'm sorry, you can't imagine how much I really mean that. It was my fault that nearly happened. I know what day that was."

"It wasn't your fault, I just missed you, and I didn't want to think so I went out with Carter, but that doesn't mean the blame is yours," she said then took the pad from him and ripped the paper from it, then proceeded to rip it into tiny pieces, "It's done," she said tossing it onto the floor like confetti.

"Except for one last thing," he said as he reached over to the nightstand and picked his cell-phone up, punching in the number, "Release him," said Chuck into his cell, "And make sure you leave him in the vicinity of a hospital," he said then ended the call.

Blair frowned, "What was that all about?"

Chuck shrugged, "I needed to make sure Carter was telling the truth, he was by the way, his broken limb is a testament," he said with no remorse.

"Chuck, you're no hitman or a mobster," she said, hitting his chest in reprimand.

"Which is why the man is still alive," he informed her, "But don't worry, he won't cause trouble. I gave him back his money…mostly."

Blair shook her head, but let it go, not able to feel any guilt, "So it's done now, really done?" she asked, "We can move on?"

"Yes, we can move on," he grinned, burying his hand in her tumbling locks.

"Good, because guess what, Bass?"

"Hmm?" he questioned, smirking at the gleam in her eyes.

"It's later."

Chuck was pushed back against the headboard, his eyes narrowing, darkening as Blair straddled him and arched to pull her dress over her head and he groaned, sitting up to trail feather light kisses down her stomach, she quivered.

"Are there any rules I should be made aware of?" he asked gruffly, encircling her waist then travelling up to her bra to unclasp it.

"Just one," she breathed, rotating her hips strategically against him.

He gritted his teeth and tossed the bra then pulled her to him, placing open mouth kisses just below her ear, "And what might that be?" he whispered gravelly.

"You know what I want," she panted, gripping his robe tightly and pushing him back.

He feigned an innocent look, "I haven't the faintest idea," he said as he cupped her breast and rubbed his thumb along the tip, making her eyes roll helplessly, "Tell me."

Blair trembled then pulled his hand off of her, bending it back, making him groan for a completely different reason.

She smiled in satisfaction as she untied his robe then parted it and bent, kissing her way down his chest, "You know what I want," she repeated in between kissing his collar bone, "Three words," his ribs, "Three syllables," the sensitive spot where his skin met his boxers, "Say it," she demanded as she caressed his hips, his thighs, everywhere but where he wanted it most.

"Yes, right there," he smirked, rising onto his elbows.

Her lips parted incredulously and her eyes flashed with anger as she pulled off of him, but he was quicker, gripping her arms and turning her, pinning her under him, "I'm sorry, was I wrong?" he asked, dropping a kiss on her pursed lips.

Her eyes narrowed, "Get off, I'm no longer in the mood."

Chuck laughed, a deep, low throated sound, "I don't believe you," he said as he caressed his hand down her side to her hip, where he hooked his finger on her silky underwear, toying with it.

She clamped her jaw, "Well believe it, I see a very cold shower in your immediate future."

He grinned, "Would it help if I apologized again?" he asked as his fingers slipped past the silk barrier, caressing her, back and forth lazily, feeling just how _in the mood_ she really was.

She gasped and arched, spreading involuntarily, "I hate you," she moaned.

He pulled his hand away and gripped her knee then bent and traced a slow path up her inner thigh with his tongue, "But I love you," he said huskily, stopping at her panties, "So where does that leave us?" he questioned then cover his mouth over her, barrier and all.

She cried out, coming instantly against him and he kissed, pulled, suckled, prolonging it as much as possible until she was still and quiet again except for her accelerating breathing and the small aftershocks that made her knees quake.

Blair looked down, trying to grasp how she'd lost it that quickly as Chuck slid up to her, his smirking face coming into view of her heavy lidded eyes, "I really hate you," she grinned.

He adopted her same expression from earlier, "Well maybe now I'm not in the mood," he said as he pulled away, but she wrapped her legs around him tightly, "You're lying," she whispered against his lips, grinding against him as he hardened further, into an unbearable degree, "But so am I. I love you too."

Chuck stilled, gathering the bed sheet in his tight fist, searching for control before he embarrassed himself completely.

"Mama, dadee!" came an insistent voice from outside their door.

Chuck sighed and cursed soundly and Blair couldn't help it, she laughed, "I did tell you a cold shower was in your immediate future," she said as he pulled off of her and she rose, searching for her robe, "I'm coming, angel," she called out as she found it and put it on then glanced behind her to see if Chuck had righted himself as best he could, satisfied, she swung the door open, "How did you get out of bed?" she asked as William grinned up at her with a book in hand, "Mama, I no no," he said, offering the book out to her.

She smiled as she took the book then lifted him up into her arms, "Another story?" she asked as she brought him back to their bed.

"William, I must say, you have the worst timing," said Chuck as he sat on the bed, legs crossed, pillow on lap.

"Dadee, I no no," said Will pointing to the book in Blair's hand.

"Yes, I know," said Chuck taking the weathered old book from Blair, "I remember the first time he wanted me to read it, I couldn't understand him and he got really upset," he said reading the title once more, "_When We Were Very Young_, where did you get this from?" he asked, turning towards her and her lips parted.

"I can't believe I forgot," she said with a bit of anxiousness in her voice, "You didn't see it, did you?"

Chuck frowned then looked at the cover once more, "No, see what? What's wrong?"

Blair pulled William onto her lap and kissed his head, stalling slightly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but it completely fled from my mind."

His frowned deepened in curiosity, "Just tell me."

She bit her bottom lip then said, "Open it to the first page."

Chuck looked at her strangely then did as she asked, the cover flopping open, telling its age.

_To Chuck, Love Daddy_

_3-18-94_

Chuck's eyes seared and he gripped the book so tightly in his hands, he thought he might rip it in two.

"Where?" he asked, trailing off.

"Mama, I no no," William persisted.

"In just a minute," she soothed, then looked at Chuck, "I found it in Lily's closet just after William was born, in a box of things that belonged to your father," she said, then looked down, "There, is physical proof of what you really meant to Bart."

Chuck's gaze lowered to it once more and he had to blink rapidly and exhale.

"Are you alright?"

He swallowed and nodded, "Yeah, yes, I'm fine," he said as he ran his fingers over the writing. He'd been three years old when his father had written it, just a year older than William. He remembered nothing of that age, but now he wished more than anything that he could. He never thought he'd get any affirmation one way or another on how his father felt about him, but he had.

The simple dedication and that one word meant so much to him, somewhat altering his perspective of the past, but he knew it wouldn't change it, but—he thought as he turned the pages to William's favorite part, it finally enabled him to do something he hadn't realized he hadn't done, he could finally let his father rest in peace.

"Come on, Will," said Chuck, taking him from Blair and settling him down next to him, "Let's read the book our father left," he said then tilted his head towards Blair so she'd lay back with them.

Once they were comfortable, he began from the top of the page, "_Where am I going? I don't quite know. Down to the streams where the king-cups grow - Up to the hill where the pine-trees blow - Anywhere, anywhere, I don't know_…"

**XOXOXOXO**

"He's asleep," Blair whispered, looking down at Will's sweet face.

Chuck nodded and she shifted, reaching for the slumbering toddler, but Chuck stopped her, "It's okay, leave him."

"But I thought we…" she trailed off as her cheeks flushed and Chuck smirked, "There's always _later_," he teased, "Unless of course you can't wait."

Blair shoved him and he jerked back, "Ow," he said, catching himself before he fell off the bed backward.

"Shh," she scolded as William stirred, but didn't awaken.

Chuck shook his head in amusement then turned and put the book on the nightstand and, as he was pulling back he noticed some papers peeking out from under the bed.

He put his hand on the nightstand for support then bent and picked the papers up, quickly realizing what they were.

"I—I forgot I'd dropped them," said Blair hesitantly.

"You know, what's contained in these papers still stands," he told her as he sorted them.

"What do you mean?" she asked, the uncertainty bleeding through her words.

"I mean, Bass Industries or Yale if that's what you want or—nothing at all, whatever you decide," he said as he handed them to her.

She looked down at them, "You're the CEO," said Blair ripping up the divorce papers.

He breathed easier seeing her rip those papers apart. She wanted to stay with him and that was more than he could ever deserve, "True, but you'd make a great COO," he replied honestly.

"Nepotism at its finest," she teased.

"No," he denied quickly, "You've done so much for the company, sacrificed so much, more than I ever have, you've earned it."

She smiled, for once realizing and grasping all that she'd done in two years. She sat up as she glanced at the remaining papers in her hand, her acceptance letter and the fall catalogue of classes to be offered, "How did you manage it?"

"I'm—"

"Do not say it," she grinned, "Tell me the truth."

He shrugged, "I showed them what an asset you'd be, what you'd accomplished with Bass Industries and they quickly rescinded their retraction."

"I'm sure my new last name had nothing to do with it," she said wryly.

"The acceptance is for Blair Waldorf, not Blair Bass. You earned their acceptance years ago, all on your own, I simply reminded them."

She smiled wide, "So this is for real?"

"As real as you want it to be, do you want it to be?"

She turned then placed the papers on her nightstand then turned back to him, leaning over, being careful of William, "I don't know," she replied, "But for a while I'm just going to enjoy having the choice," she said then brought her lips to his, "Thank you," she whispered, then kissed him again harder, deeper then pulled away and Chuck groaned and she grinned, "Later?"

He nodded with a smirk, "Definitely,_ much _later."

**The End**

…for now.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long, but it did come out to 39 pages, so maybe you won't be too upset with me? I worked so hard to get this all out for you and make it one last huge hoorah, I hope you all liked it and weren't disappointed. Please tell me what you thought, even if it's just a couple of words, it'll make the sleepless night I had finishing this up worth it ;o) Also those last two words are true. I'll be back very soon with an epilogue and you'll see what Blair ended up choosing and how everything's changed from where I left it here to where I'll pick the story back up again. One last thing, thank you SO much to everyone, all you readers who've stuck with me and the story until the end. I can't begin to thank you for it :o)

P.S. There are a few pics you can check out on my photobucket account. There's the letter Chuck read from Lily, the note that was enclosed in the box Chuck left for Blair. The picture from Lily and Bart's wedding and a picture I had photoshopped that didn't make it into the story of Chuck pushing William in his stroller, so now it's just for fun.

XoXo Chrys


	31. Epilogue: Part 1

Lily's Will

Previously on LW:

Blair found out Chuck had lied about his involvement in Bass Industries since he'd been gone and he also lied about being married before. He tried to explain and tell her he loved her but she didn't believe him so she took William and left the Hamptons. Chuck tried to apologize again but she wanted nothing to do with him, she was really hurt. Chuck found out that Carter had supposedly raped Blair so he went to "right" things. In the process he learned that Carter did not rape Blair, he just made it look that way. Chuck told Blair, she was relieved but still didn't want to forgive him for lying to her. Chuck found a letter from Lily and it hurt him badly, he felt guilty for not being there for her and he decided to leave Blair and William. He left everything to Blair (BI, William, divorce papers, and a new acceptance letter to Yale) and that snapped Blair into action, making her realize she didn't want him to leave them again and went after him. She found him on the roof of Victrola again and there Blair told him she loved him. On the ride home, Chuck reassured her he loved her too and that night they had a long talk and finally put all the past behind them to start anew with William. Chuck and Blair were happy and Blair had to decide what she wanted to do, Bass Industries or go to Yale. Note, Bianca is the daughter of Deborah Worthington, one of the mother's Blair met at Central Park.

**Chapter 31/Epilogue: Part 1**

Blair was awoken by soft kisses on the nape of her neck, making her shoulders shrug and a shiver go down her spine.

She smiled sleepily as she turned and opened her eyes, her husband coming into focus next to her, she frowned, he was already dressed for work.

"How are you feeling?" asked Chuck as she sat up with a little difficulty.

"I'm fine," she smiled reassuringly.

He looked at her, not convinced, "Are you sure you don't want me to call your mother or Serena? You could get overwhelmed with—"

"I'm fine," she repeated, cutting him off as she righted his tie then ran her hand along his lapel, "Besides, I have Dorota here if we should need a nap later," she said smiling, caressing her hand over her very pregnant belly.

He nodded, with a small smile, then leaned over touching his lips softly to hers, "I'll be back as soon as I'm done presenting the board with the prospectus for the new project I told you about."

"Be sure to—"

"I know," he smirked, "You'd think by now, you'd have a little more faith in me."

She smacked his arm, which was the only thing she could reach over her protruding stomach, "You know I believe in you, but lately I'm much more into details and very hard to please."

"Not that hard," Chuck remarked with a grin.

She smiled and parted her lips to reply, but was halted by the sound of banging on their bedroom door.

"Like clockwork," said Chuck as he rose from the bed and strode over to the door, swinging it open, "Can I have my own apartment? We own the whole building."

Blair smiled as she outstretched her arms towards the nearly ten year old William, who was dressed in uniform and ready for school.

The young boy couldn't quite keep the scowl on his face as he walked over and hugged his mother, "You look so handsome," said Blair, smoothing his blonde hair as her eyes filled, "And so grown up."

Will frowned, "You're not going to cry again, are you?"

Blair pursed her lips and blinked rapidly, "Of course not," she denied, "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm at the mercy of my emotions."

"Of course not," replied William with a grin, not believing her for a second, "So can we go back to me getting my own apartment?"

"Why would you want to live alone? Trust me William, I wouldn't recommend it," said Chuck as he walked over to the dresser and put on his Rolex.

William's brows rose incredulously, "Do you really have to ask?"

"Mommy!"

"Daddy!"

"And there's exhibit A and B," said William, motioning towards the doorway, "Also known as the Twin Terrors."

"We are not," came in a pouting five year old girl with brown eyes and tumbling chestnut locks.

"You love us," the second came in, the mirror image of the first, "And if you leave, who will sneak us into the kitchen for more pie after Dorota goes to bed?"

"Shhh, Lily, you weren't supposed to tell," said Evie in a loud whisper.

Blair smiled then adopted a firm look, "Lillian, Evelyn, front and center," said Blair pointing to the spot next to William.

The girls both looked at each other wearily then walked over to where their mother had motioned, their matching chantilly lace dresses swishing silently at their side.

"What did you do?" asked Blair as she shifted on the bed to face them.

"Umm," said Lily as she looked up at her mother then towards her sister.

"We—uh," said Evie hesitantly then straightened and picked up her chin assertively, "Mommy, you're going to have to be more pacific."

"SPA-cific," Lily corrected.

"Oh, yeah, spah-cific," she said, then smirked.

Blair's brow rose and she folded her arms above her belly, "What did you do to your brother?"

"We didn't do anything to Will," denied Evie quickly.

"Yeah, right," Will interjected and Lily looked up at him guiltily.

"Lillian?" questioned Chuck as he walked back towards Blair.

Lily sighed, "We sorta, maybe, possibly…colored over the maps on the walls behind his bed."

Evie brought her palm up to her face and shook her head, "You give in too easy."

"Evelyn Eleanor Bass," Blair scolded, "You're in trouble Miss Mastermind."

Evie folded her small arms in front of her, "How do you know it was my idea?"

Blair smiled, "Because Lily's schemes are much more subtle."

"What's subtle?"

"Not as obvious," Chuck answered as he looked down at his daughters.

Evie frowned, "Well subtle sucks, what's the point of a good scheme if no one knows you did it?"

"That's the whole point," said William as he shook his head at his sister's naivety, "to get away with it without anyone knowing it was you."

"But that's no fun," she said slapping her hands down to her side, "I want people to know. Mommy says you're no one unless you're talked about, right Mommy?" asked Evie as she looked up at her mother expectantly.

Chuck smirked, "Blair?" he questioned with a raised brow.

Blair grinned, "Well I might've mentioned something to that effect when Katy and Is were here last week," she confessed, "But that wasn't for your ears," said Blair as she leaned over and took her daughter's face in her hands.

Evie pouted, "Am I punished?"

Lily turned to her brother, "We're really sorry Will-I-am," she said in a small voice then walked over and hugged him, "Do you forgive us?"

Evie pulled away from Blair and turned to Will, "Yeah, I'm really sorry. I just wanted to draw you a pretty picture," she said, joining the huddle.

William sighed and hugged his sisters back, then bent to their level, "It's okay, but from now on stay at least ten feet away from my bedroom door."

Evie looked up pensively, "How far is that?" she asked with a grin.

Will shook his head, "Not far enough," he answered with a small smile then rose.

"William, say your goodbyes, I'm going to drop you off on the way to Bass Industries."

Will nodded, "Bye mom," he said as he turned, then bent and dropped a kiss on Blair's cheek.

Blair smiled, "Have a good day my angel."

"I'll be back soon," Chuck reiterated, then bent and kissed Blair's lips quickly, leaving her with a pout, strikingly similar to their daughters."

"Goodbye girls, be _good_," he said, stressing the last word purposefully.

"Okay, Daddy," said Lily as Chuck bent and dropped a kiss on both his daughter's heads.

After Chuck and William had exited, Evie took Lily's hand, "We're going to go play, see you later, Mommy," she said, but barely finished her sentence before Blair interrupted her.

"Not so fast," said Blair, rising from the bed.

Evie huffed, "So close," she remarked then turned to face her mother.

"What you did was wrong. You're not supposed to color on anything you do not have permission to, especially not on walls, you both know better."

Lily nodded, "I'm sorry, we just wanted to draw Will a picture to make him feel better. He's been sad."

Blair frowned, she hadn't noticed. He always had a ready smile for her, but maybe she hadn't been paying close enough attention, "Why has he been sad?"

Lily shrugged her small shoulders, "I don't know, he won't tell us."

"Evie?" asked Blair turning to her other daughter, but she shrugged too, "He hasn't told us Mommy, honest."

Blair nodded, "Go downstairs for breakfast; I'll join the two of you as soon as I'm dressed."

**XOXOXOXO**

"You're quiet, is something wrong?"

Will turned towards Chuck and shook his head, "I just can't wait for summer break," he answered then glanced back out of the limo window.

"Well you're just a couple of weeks away. I promise as soon as school is out we'll take a trip to the Hamptons. You know we can't go far this year, your mother—"

"I know," Will interrupted quickly and faced him, "The baby will be here in about a month and half."

Chuck smiled and nodded, "Are you excited? The women will no longer outnumber us."

"They'll always outnumber us," Will countered quickly.

Chuck smirked, "No, we only let them think they do."

Will grinned, "Try repeating that in front of Mom."

Chuck laughed and Will smiled then it faded, making Chuck quickly sober and look questioningly at his son, "William?"

"We—we're here," said Will quickly, "I'll see you after school."

Chuck frowned, "Wait, Will!" he called out, but the boy had already exited the limo.

**XOXOXOXO**

"So what do you girls want to do today?" asked Blair as she took a sip from her orange juice then smiled at her daughters across the dining room table.

"Why can't we go to school like Will?" asked Lily then took a bite out of a slice of bread with jam on it.

"You know why, we've discussed this already. You'll both be attending Horace Mann in September, and anyway it's nearly summer break."

"Then why do we still have tutors?" asked Evie with a frown as she stabbed a spoon into her oatmeal absentmindedly.

"Because your father and I want you both to start on the right foot."

"But what if I start with my left foot?"

Blair laughed, reaching over and brushing a few soft curls behind Evelyn's ear, "It's an expression," she told her, "and you both will most certainly start on the right foot and do exceptionally well, not to worry."

"Miss Blair?" said Dorota walking into the dining room.

She looked up, "Yes?"

"Miss Grant here, want to see you."

Blair frowned then glanced down and turned her wrist, looking at her Tiffany's platinum and diamond watch. Jessica Grant should have been at Bass Industries with her father and Chuck and all the other partners at the board meeting, "Fine, stay with the girls and I'll see to her, thank you," she said then pushed her chair away from the table.

Dorota rushed over to help but Blair put her hand up to stop her, "I'm fine, I don't need assistance. I'm not an invalid."

Dorota stopped in her tracks and looked worriedly at her as Blair stood up then faced her, "See? I'm okay, you don't need to get your aprons tied in a bunch," she said then sighed as Dorota's expression didn't change, "I really am fine," she assured with a smile, "sit with the girls," she told her, then walked out of the dining room.

**XOXOXOXO **

"Jessica?" said Blair walking into the sitting room, "what brings you here?" she asked the blonde woman with an overly polite smile as she motioned towards a couch, and they both sat down.

"I just wanted to stop by and give you this," she replied as she reached down to the floor and picked up a box then handed it to her, "You know I'm headed back west tomorrow and won't be here for your baby shower next month, so I wanted to make sure I gave you my gift personally."

Blair took the box and tried to feign enthusiasm, "How thoughtful," she said then held the box on her lap.

"Well aren't you going to open it?"

Blair's smile tightened, but remained intact as she lifted the lid. Inside was a blue wooden box. She unlatched it then slowly pulled it open. Bass was printed on the inside of the lid, and nestled inside was an ornate sterling silver baby brush and comb set, "It's beautiful," replied Blair, and it was, she just hated to admit it.

"Well you're very welcome," said Jessica with a wide smile even though Blair hadn't actually thanked her for the gift. "Now I must be going," said the blonde standing up and Blair did the same, albeit at a slower pace.

"Weren't you supposed to be at the board meeting?" Blair inquired as she put the gift box down on the coffee table.

Jessica waved her off, "My father is in attendance. He _is_ the president of Grant Corp. after all. I'm sure he can tie up any loose ends for me," she shrugged, "I wanted to have a nice get together with one of my closest friends before I left—of course you're invited too," she reassured quickly just in case Blair got any ideas she was speaking of her, "We're just going to do a little retail therapy and maybe the spa after," she laughed then paused, awaiting her response.

"No, thank you," said Blair ignoring the jibe with difficulty, "I have—"

"I knew it," Jessica rushed before Blair could even finish her sentence, "I told Sandy you wouldn't be able to make it and it's understandable. You have three children to look after and you're, well, you know—" she motioned towards her belly, "no wonder you haven't attended many social functions lately. You know you're starting to be known as the Ballot Bass," she joked, "since more often than not you send in a note of regret like an absentee ballot," she said, then grinned apologetically, "but I admire you. With a child on each hip, I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Blair muttered as her lips pursed into a frown.

"Come again?"

"I said I'm sure I wouldn't—want to miss this get together for anything in the world. We should celebrate," Blair assured, "I'm married, have three beautiful children with one more on the way and you're—headed home," said Blair sweetly, "What's not to celebrate?"

Jessica's smile cracked slightly, "Great," she remarked, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Perfect," Blair replied in kind.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Will, we're going to get caught," said Bianca as they walked together along the pond in Central Park.

"No we won't, it's recess. No one will know we've slipped away as long as we get back in time," he replied pulling at his tie because of the heat.

"_Humph_," she shrugged, "if we get in trouble you're taking the blame, Bass," she said, clasping her mahogany curls high on her head.

"I always do, Worthington. I think you'd have a stroke if you got detention for ditching class," he smirked.

"I would not," she denied, "I've been to detention before," she said, crossing her arms defensively.

"Volunteering doesn't count," he grinned, "and I don't know why anyone would volunteer to clean the blackboards when we have perfectly, overpaid janitors to do it."

Bianca took off her uniform blazer and shrugged, "But volunteering looks good on your record, I want to get into Constance one day," she nodded towards him matter-of-factly.

Will shook his head, "Please," he scoffed, "Your name can get into Constance, if not, mine will," he smirked.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically, "You have a weird way of seeing things," she remarked.

Will laughed, "I'm just kidding," he reassured, "unless of course it comes to that, then I'm totally serious," he said and she huffed, which only made his grin widen, "Relax, I don't know why you worry so much, we're ten," he said incredulously.

"I'm ten, you won't be for a few weeks," she corrected presumptuously.

"Whatever," he sighed with an eye roll, "I look eleven."

"That's just because you're tall; talk for more than two seconds and you're eight," she quipped.

"_Very funny_," he said dryly then took a seat on a park bench.

"I don't know why you act like you don't care," said Bianca joining him, "You get about the same grades I do."

"That's because my seat is next to yours," he replied.

"Stop lying, what is with you lately?"

"Nothing," he denied, grabbing a rock and throwing it into the pond.

"Then look me in the eyes," she pressed and he turned towards her, his gaze narrowing then he glanced away, "See?" she said, "Something is wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," he retorted and rose, pulling his tie off frustratingly.

"Yes, there is. Is it your mom?" she asked, catching up to him as he walked away.

"No, nothing's wrong with my—no," he scowled, then picked up his pace.

"Will!" she said, nearly shouting, but he ignored her.

"If we don't leave now, we won't make it before our class starts," he called out behind him and she was forced to follow.

**XOXOXOXO**

"I think that Salvatore Ferragamo clutch would look fabulous with the Armani Privé cocktail dress you bought," said Jessica nodding towards her friend Sandra, who was also the third wife

of one of the top lawyers in New York City.

"What do you think Blair?"

Blair's eyes shot toward them, startled out of her thoughts. She had drowned them out several minutes ago, several hours ago if she was honest with herself. They'd been at this since nearly ten in the morning and it was nearing three o'clock in the afternoon. If several outfits couldn't be put together in under an hour then taste was clearing lacking. Blair sighed, sick of feeling like the third wheel, wishing they'd _catch a flat _and she could find the fastest way out of Barneys, a thought she didn't think she'd ever fathom, but she was. She couldn't believe they'd made her abhor one of her favorite stores.

"Blair?"

"I agree," she lied, "I'm sure it'll look great for your _business_ dinner tomorrow night," she said, trying her hardest not to sound condescending.

"See, Sandy, I told you," said Jessica, "Now all you need is the perfect pair of shoes."

Blair suppressed a groan of frustration as she grabbed onto a rack of dresses for support then put her free hand on her lower back. The dull ache she had been experiencing for an hour now sharpened slightly and she pursed her lips in annoyance, maybe she _had_ turned into a recluse since she'd gone on maternity leave from Bass Industries. Before she could've gotten lost in every section, in every aisle of Barneys and not thought twice about it and now, she could barely get through a few hours without wanting to go home or call to check on her children.

"Oh, we're not being fair," said Sandra, looking at Blair up and down, "We've been shopping nonstop for ourselves, but we've left you out of the fun, I'm sorry. Do you want to go upstairs? I'm sure something there will fit."

Blair gritted her teeth then smiled tightly, "No, thank you. All my clothes are custom fit by the designers themselves, Michael Kors, Diane von Furstenberg, Valentino, Dolce _and_ Gabbana. Who each have coincidentally made themselves honorary godfathers to my daughters," she added with a grin, "Chuck flies them in whenever I ask, and even when I don't," she gave a little laugh, "So not to worry. I have enough to last me straight into next year without wearing a single article more than once."

"What a thoughtful husband," said Jessica.

"Isn't he though?" She nodded and played up a wistful smile.

"And what great foresight," she remarked, "I'm sure after the baby it'll take you some time to get the weight off, so you'll still need those clothes for a while yet."

Blair's smile faded, trying not to let that comment get to her. She could lose the weight. She'd done it with the twins, she told herself, of course she hadn't been a year away from thirty then.

"Yes," Sandra chimed in, "And once you eventually do, you'll have a whole new wardrobe courtesy of your incredibly indulgent husband," she said, turning to Jessica, "She's told me wonders about him."

"He is wonderful," Jessica nodded, "Last week Chuck hosted a benefit. I attended and didn't know a soul but him and we danced, had a great time. He had all the women hanging on his every word. I think he set a record with the amount of donations that were received," she grinned, "You should have been there, Blair."

She bit the inside of her cheek so hard she tasted blood. She was done feigning politeness, small talk and pleasantries. This game of hide and seek was over, they'd found the bitch and now she was out to play.

Sandra stifled a laugh then turned to Jessica, trying to shift the conversation, "So are you really sure about the dress and this clutch?" she asked, handing it over to Jessica for inspection.

"No," Blair replied quickly, before Jessica had a chance to, "It's all wrong, the colors clash and that dress should be sent back. It washes you out and makes you look like you've been on your knees in more ways than one."

Sandra's lips parted incredulously and Blair shrugged, "The cut is indecent for dinner with a judge, or just right depending," she muttered pensively to herself, "and if you're trying to find a dress smaller than a size two you should take more care to what goes into your mouth and comes out of it."

Sandra gave a small gasping screech and Blair turned her angry eyes towards Jessica, "And you," she said stepping forward in her three inch heels, ignoring the pain since she was sure her feet were swollen by now, "be grateful that you're leaving the city of your own accord because if you weren't, I'd have you on the next flight out," she told her with a steady glare, "and since you love for Daddy to do all your work for you, you won't mind him continuing to do so. Go home and don't come back. Consider this your only warning."

Jessica's eyes narrowed, "Trying to push me around would be a grave mistake. If you come at me again with another idle threat I'll tell _Daddy_ to sever all ties with Bass Industries. You'd lose millions," she said crossing her arms defensively.

Blair scoffed, that was what she'd been afraid of, but she was beyond caring, "You know the bad thing about letting others do your work for you?" Blair asked rhetorically, "Is that you don't know what you have," she answered herself, "And like that old saying goes, you won't become aware until you've lost it and that's exactly what's going to happen to you if you try to break our partnership," she told her, "You'd lose way more than Bass Industries ever could," she said with a snide grin," and once that happens we'll take the entire corporation from you and dismantle it until it's nothing," she said unwaveringly.

"Jess," said Sandra quietly, "We should go," she said putting down the items she had had in mind to purchase.

Jessica blinked and broke their glaring tug of war then allowed herself to be pulled by her friend.

"Oh and Jessica," said Blair, stopping her, "From now until tomorrow when you leave for good, stay away from my husband, my family and my company," she warned her, "Should you fail to honor this _small_ request, I'll make good on my threats—and as you can tell by now, they never have been nor will be idle," she said then smiled pleasantly, "I hear Chuck has put our plane at your disposal," she said sweetly then turned around, "I do hope you have a safe flight home in the morning," she called out behind her as she started making her way towards the nearest elevator.

**XOXOXOXO**

"We're so lucky we didn't get caught."

"I told you we wouldn't," Will replied as he adjusted his backpack after school.

"We just made it," Bianca smiled then grabbed his arm and pulled him aside, away from all the other kids that were making their way out of the school.

"So are you finally going to tell me what's been bugging you?"

Will shook his head and pulled his arm out of her grasp, "I told you a bunch of times already, I'm fine. I'm just tired of school. I want to be on summer break already."

"I'm not buying it," she told him with a frown, "You're doing that thing where you find a spot on my face to avoid my eyes."

"Can we go?" asked Will with exasperation, "The limo's waiting."

"Can I have a ride too?" came a mocking voice from behind them.

Will turned around and his eyes hardened towards the dark haired boy in front of him, "What do you want, Clark?"

"From you? Nothing, Bass," came his curt reply then he glanced towards Bianca.

"What is it, Brad?" asked Bianca hesitantly.

"We need to set up a time to work on our final project together."

"She isn't your partner anymore," Will informed him derisively.

"What do you mean?" asked Bradley, his face twisting in confusion, "We were assigned—"

"Yes," Will interrupted him, "but then I spoke to our teacher and asked her politely for a switch and she agreed. Bianca's my partner now," he told him with a satisfied smirk.

"What's getting donated this time?" the boy asked spitefully.

Will gave a sardonic laugh, nothing was being donated. He had really just asked politely but he loved egging Bradley Clark on, "Who knows?" he asked faking disinterest, "Maybe a new library or the gym, the _Horace Mann Basses_ has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Go Basses!" he cheered with a grin, then shook his head and turned towards Bianca, "Come on, my parents are probably waiting for me at home."

"Your parents?" asked Brad sarcastically, "You mean your brother and his wife," came the biting dig, "You're an orphan. They just took you in."

Will stilled and his fists tightened as he faced him again, "Don't," said Bianca, pulling at his arm but he shrugged her off, "At least they wanted me not like your parents who only put up with you a few months out of the year," he retorted, "Tell me, has boarding school been fun? I bet you're just loving it here. Now you get to be close to Mommy and Daddy every day—but wait," he said mockingly, stopping himself, "no you don't, because they're never home. They'd rather be away on business trips than be anywhere near you."

"Take that back!" Bradley shouted as he rushed forward and pushed Will, making him fall back down some stairs.

"Will!" said Bianca anxiously as she ran down the steps to get to him.

His head was pounding, but he didn't care. He lifted himself quickly and ran slightly unsteadily back up the stairs. He caught Brad just as he was turning to run. He gripped his jacket then slammed the boy into the wall, "Stay away from me and Bianca," he warned him, "If you even look our way you'll be on the next flight back to your old boarding school, I promise you that," he told him then shoved him once more before releasing him just as the headmistress came rushing out of the building.

"What is going on here?"

"We were just leaving," Will replied as he took Bianca's hand and pulled her towards the stairs with him.

**XOXOXOXO**

"There you are," said Serena walking into Blair's bedroom, "Dorota told me you were up here."

Blair shifted on the bed and looked up from her magazine. She smiled at Serena then her gaze lowered, "Hey, you," she said then stretched her arms out towards the blonde little boy at her side.

"Hi Aunt Blair," said four year old Graham as he climbed up onto the bed and engulfed her in a hug, "Hi, Gray," Blair replied with a grin then kissed his cheek soundly, "How are you?"

"Good," Graham smiled.

"I'm glad," said Blair caressing his face. He looked so much like Serena, down to the birthmark on his right cheek.

"Where's Will?"

"He's not home from school yet, but the girls are in their room."

Graham pouted, his Archibald blues lowering, "I don't want to play with them, they're bossy and Lily calls me Ham."

Blair and Serena both laughed then Serena reached over and lifted her son off the bed, "Go play," she told him setting him on the floor, "William will be here before you know it."

"Fine," he grumbled, "But if they try to put a dress on me again, I'm calling Daddy."

Serena grinned then ushered him towards the door.

"Speaking of, where is Nate?"

"Still at work," Serena replied walking back towards her and then joined her on the bed.

"I take it selling himself is still going well?"

Serena smiled, "Stop it, he's not selling himself, he's in advertising."

Blair rolled her eyes, "Nate smiles, flashes his baby blues and companies throw money at him."

"To sell their products," Serena said with a shake of her head.

"Semantics," Blair shrugged.

"Enough," said Serena then her smile faded as she took a closer look at Blair, "How are you? I didn't expect to find you still in bed."

"I'm fine," said Blair dismissively as she picked up the magazine and sat up straighter, ignoring the small ache that still persisted. She was starting to get tired of everyone asking her the same thing, "And I haven't been in bed all day. I went out shopping."

"What'd you get?" said Serena looking around for bags.

"Nothing," Blair replied as she smoothed a hand over her belly, "I just didn't see anything I liked," she said trying to smile.

Serena's brows furrowed, "What's wrong? And why are you looking at a hairstyle's magazine?" she asked, snatching it out of her hand.

Blair shrugged as she fingered a few loose curls, "I think it's time for a change."

"B, are you crazy? Chuck would hate it if you chopped your long hair off. You've had it down to your waist since—"

"What waist?" Blair muttered, "And I doubt my husband would notice."

Serena's frown deepened, "What are you talking about? Did you have a fight with Chuck?"

"Not yet," she answered, snatching the magazine back then promptly started flipping through the pages.

"Uh, uh," said Serena as she slapped the magazine out of Blair's hand and onto the floor, "Spill, what did he do?"

"I—I don't want to discuss it," said Blair as she swung her legs off the bed and stood. She took a few short steps towards the door then the sharp pain she'd been feeling suddenly intensified, making her gasp and grip her stomach.

"Blair!" said Serena rushing off the bed to her side.

"No," she replied breathing through it. Just as fast as the pain had come, it left her.

"Sit," Serena ordered and Blair obeyed going back to her bed. She breathed out slowly once more then smiled reassuringly, "I'm fine, it's okay."

"The hell you are," she said, reaching for the phone on the nightstand, but Blair stopped her, "No, I'm really alright. The pain is gone. It's just a false alarm, Braxton Hicks. You remember," said Blair, dismissing her concern.

"Yes, I remember, but I still went to the hospital just in case. B, you can't just ignore this," she said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not ignoring it," Blair retorted, her anger and frustration from earlier combined with her hormones, making her that much more irritable, "My next check-up is in a week. I'll go, the doctor will say everything is fine, that all this worrying has been for nothing, and that'll be the end of it, okay?"

"I don't think Chuck will want you to wait until—"

"You better not say anything to him, promise me, S," she insisted, "He's already stressed as it is over this new deal he's been working on. He—he didn't want me to notice, but I have."

Serena sighed, "Fine, but if this happens again before then, you have to promise to go straight to the hospital."

Blair smiled with a nod, "Promise," she said, the years of honing her deceptive skills working perfectly.

"Good," Serena said, then stood, "I'm going to check on the kids, you stay put," she told her when she saw Blair make a move to stand.

"I'm going down to the living room to sit. I want to catch William as soon as he walks through the door, or dings past the elevator," Blair amended with a grin, trying to distract Serena with cheap humor.

"Fine," Serena shrugged, giving up with her attempts to get Blair to do anything she said, "Just try to stay off your feet."

"I will, _Mom_, thank you," Blair teased, standing up without hesitation, then nodded towards Serena as if to show how right she'd been.

Serena shook her head and said nothing more as they both walked towards the bedroom door.

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair sat on the couch propped up with pillows as Dorota dusted around her, all the while shooting sporadic glares her way and mumbling under her breath in Polish.

"Przestań!" said Blair with exasperation when she could no longer take a second more.

Dorota put down her duster and rag then turned towards her, "You stop first," she said, raising a disapproving brow.

"Stop what? What are you talking about? And enough with the unwarranted judgy looks. Save those for when we see people wearing plaid, or sandals, or Crocs, the more hideous evolution of the clogs," she said going off on a tangent, "How they built an empire on deplorable taste is beyond my comprehension," said Blair thoughtfully.

"Stop changing subject," Dorota scolded.

"What's the topic?" Blair countered.

"You and—"

"Shhh!" Blair hushed her with a glare when they heard the ding of the elevator. Blair turned, expecting to see William, but it was Chuck that walked into the living room.

"I know I said I wouldn't be long, but I was tied up in meetings after I met with the board," he said as he closed the distance between them and leaned over to kiss her lips, but Blair turned her face and he kissed her cheek instead. He frowned, "What's wrong?"

Blair folded her arms and pressed her lips in a tight smile, "Nothing."

"I'm going to need a drink for this, aren't I?" he said righting himself.

"Go ahead," Blair told him, "I know you have to be inebriated to deal with your pregnant wife, so why not make it a double?" she suggested with contempt. She didn't care how irrational she was being. She kept picturing him and Jessica all night together at that benefit.

"Blair—"

The ding of the elevator once again halted conversation as William walked in and tried to rush past them.

"Will?" said Blair as she lifted herself off the sofa. When he didn't respond Chuck walked over and grabbed his arm, stopping him before he could get any farther, "Didn't you hear—" he started then stilled, "Who did this?" said Chuck darkly as he gripped his chin and surveyed the purpling bump on his forehead.

"Oh, God, Will," said Blair as she brushed his hair back to get a better look at it.

William pulled away, "I fell. I'm okay," he shrugged.

"I get ice," Dorota interrupted anxiously, then bustled out of the living room.

"You're lying," came Chuck's brusque retort after the maid had departed.

"No, I'm not," Will glowered.

"William, let's go to the kitchen," said Blair with concern, "We need to see to that—"

"No we don't, I'm fine," he replied stubbornly.

"Will," Blair attempted, "I want to help—"

"I don't need your help," the boy refused tersely and Chuck glared down at him, "Watch your tone."

"You watch yours," came his quick, indifferent reply.

Chuck's expression hardened further, "I don't know what's going on, but this stops here. You do not talk to your mother and me that way."

Will's lips thinned in anger as he looked up at them, "She is not my mother," he retorted resentfully, "You can't tell me what to do, you are not my parents!" he yelled then smacked a ten thousand dollar vase from the side-table next to him, shattering it, before running past them and up the stairs.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck flexed his jaw to mask what he was feeling. He was still stunned silent staring at the shattered glass on the floor in front of him. He'd always feared William's rejection, his resentment for taking on the role of his father, but having it come to a realization hurt like hell, more than any of his off chance musings ever had. His fists tightened into a ball, thinking about all the times he'd argued with his father. Had Bart felt what he was feeling now?

He didn't know, knew he never would, but he pushed that thought away. He shifted on his feet, finally breaking his stance and turned then quickly muffled a curse. His chest tightened even further as he watched tears trickle their way down Blair's cheek. She stood, one hand splayed over the swell of their unborn child and the other covering her mouth as she tried to stifle a sob.

"Blair," he said, pulling her against him as her shoulders quaked, "He didn't mean it," he reassured her while trying his damndest to reassure himself, "He didn't," he whispered softly against her ear while making small soothing circles against her back.

She pulled away and sniffled, "I—I know," she said, putting on a brave face, "I know he didn't mean it," she said, wiping her tears only to have more streak down her face, "It's just my hormones," she explained, trying to convince him, or herself, he wasn't sure, "We need to talk to him," she continued as her breath shuddered, "But not now. He's stubborn, like you."

"And you," Chuck teased, trying to get a smile out of her.

She attempted it, but failed, "I'm going upstairs to lie down for a bit then we'll speak with him together once he's settled down."

Chuck took her face in his hands and wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb, "You're his mother, he knows that," he said, then caressed his lips against hers.

Blair nodded, gave a quick sad smile and said nothing more as she turned towards the stairs.

"Miss Blair, I…" said Dorota walking back in, intercepting her, but she silenced, her eyes widening as she noticed Blair's face then her gaze immediately shot towards Chuck and saw the broken glass, "What you did?"

"He didn't do anything," she replied, but couldn't find the words to explain, "Take that icepack up to—to—just take it up to him," she finally managed, "then please clean this up," she said then turned and started making her way slowly up the stairs.

Chuck watched her walk up the stairs. It was killing him to know how much she was hurting, "Wait," he told Dorota, before she could follow Blair up the stairs, "Sweep this up first, then take that to William. He's not up for company at the moment and giving him a few minutes of breathing space to himself will help."

For once, Dorota nodded and didn't protest, knowing instinctively that something had gone seriously wrong, "Okay, Mr. Chuck."

He nodded at her acquiescence then his gaze rose and he started making his way up the stairs. When he reached the landing he saw Serena there and just managed to get a glimpse of his wife before she entered their bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Serena turned, confusion displayed on her face, "What happened?"

Chuck shook his head and motioned towards his study door, "I'll explain inside."

**XOXOXOXO**

"He said what?"

Chuck nodded as he sat at his desk, "You can imagine how Blair took it," he said, "Well you saw for yourself," he shrugged as he swirled the glass of scotch in his hand.

Serena shook her head and parted her lips to say something, then thought better of it, "From the looks of it, you're not faring any better."

Chuck smirked, "Your sisterly concern is much obliged, but unnecessary, I'm fine," he said then took a small sip of his drink.

"You don't look fine," she replied cocking her head to the side as she shifted on a chair next to a floor to ceiling bookcase.

"Well there you have that saying about appearances and how deceptive they can be," he said, brushing her off.

"Chuck?" Serena said, not able to drop the issue, "You know he didn't mean it, don't you?"

Chuck smiled somewhat grimly, "Yes, I do, which is why I told you I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

Chuck sighed and put his drink down then picked up the framed picture of his father that rested on his desk, "I couldn't tell you how many times I argued with him," he said, growing quiet then spoke up again, "I remember I told him I hated him, on a few occasions. I even made myself believe it for a long time, but no matter how much I tried or how many times I repeated it, I never could quite make it true," he said, replacing the frame back in its place, "I know William didn't mean to say all that he did, he's just angry and confused. I should have seen it before," he berated himself, "But Blair and I will have a talk with him. We'll straighten things out."

Serena smiled sadly, "I think we all should speak with him, even Eric."

"No," Chuck denied, "I don't want to bother Eric with this. He's in Connecticut with his non-profit opening up another LGBT youth center," he reminded her. It was still hard for him to say it sometimes, non-profit usually wasn't in his vocabulary, "And besides, if we all speak to Will at once, he'll feel overwhelmed. He'll think we're ganging up on him."

Serena nodded, seeing his point then she stood, just as Chuck's cell phone rang, "I'm going to go check on Blair."

Chuck pulled his cell out from his suit's inside pocket, then nodded towards Serena, "I'll follow once I'm done here," he said with a frown, noticing the number. It was Howard Grant, one of Bass Industries top business partners.

"Howard, hello," said Chuck after he brought the phone up to his ear, "Did we forget to discuss something earlier?" he asked as he watched Serena walk out the room.

"No, Charles, everything I needed to hear for my company was discussed," he said and Chuck waited for him to elaborate on the reason for the call, "I wanted to speak with you about my daughter."

"Your daughter, Jessica?" said Chuck at a loss, "Did she object to something you and I discussed in the meeting—"

"No, no, it's nothing of the sort. If I approve, then she does too."

Chuck's confusion grew, "Then you're going to have to forgive me sir, but I have no idea what this call is in reference to," he said, then thought of something, "Did she need to reschedule her flight?"

"No," Howard denied again, "She's still leaving as scheduled tomorrow morning and let me thank you again for offering her the use of your—"

"It's not a problem," Chuck rushed, wanting to end the call as soon as possible. His thoughts were on Blair.

"Well that's good of you," he replied, "I'm actually calling because Jessie got home in quite a state after spending the day with your wife."

"My—Blair?" said Chuck absently. She hadn't mentioned that she'd been out at all.

"Yes," Howard chuckled, "Unless you have another wife I don't know about."

Chuck's gaze lowered and he had to take a gulp of his scotch to get rid of the bad taste in his mouth. He didn't ever want to be reminded of his first marriage. He even hated referring to it that way. It wasn't a marriage. It was just the worst drunken mistake he'd ever made.

"She wanted me to dissolve our partnership," Howard continued when Chuck had remained silent, but hearing _dissolve_ and _partnership_ in the same sentence brought him back to attention, "What could have possibly warranted that?"

"It seems your wife was less than gracious when my daughter invited her out today," Howard informed him, "But I'm sure it was nothing, Jessica didn't elaborate. I know Blair's expecting, so it can be a delicate time for her, but if she were to apologize, I know that would solve everything."

Chuck's eyes narrowed, not sure what to make of any of this, but what he was sure of was that he had to speak to his wife, he had to see how she was holding up. They had more pressing issues to deal with than this, "Howard, I'm going to have to give my own apology. I'm needed elsewhere. We'll discuss this later, "he said and barely gave the man a chance to respond before he disconnected the call.

Chuck tossed his cell phone on the desk. He didn't know what had gone on between Jessica and Blair earlier that day, but he'd find out, just not right now. He leaned forward to rise, but there was a knock on the door and he settled himself back in his chair, "Come in," he said as he watched the door slowly open.

"Hi Daddy."

It was his daughter, he smiled, all his concerns vanishing, "Hello, Lily," said Chuck, turning his chair to the side as she walked up to him.

"How'd you know it was me?"

Chuck grinned, "Because there's nobody quite like you," he said as he picked her up and settled her on his lap.

Lily pouted and started playing with the buttons of his suit jacket, "Uh, uh," she said with a shake of her head, "Evie is just like me, only better. Everyone always wants to play with her more."

Chuck frowned at the abrupt turn the conversation had taken. He never wanted any of his children to feel less or more than the other, "That is not true," he said tipping her head up to meet his eyes, "You and Evelyn may look the same but your personalities and interests are completely different," he said, running a hand through her silky locks, "Making friends may come easier to Evie sometimes just like learning words and numbers may come easier to you, but it doesn't make you or her any better than the other."

Lily looked up pensively then smiled, "That's true. When you and Mommy took us to work Evie was good at—negotiating," she said after she had thought of the word, "And I helped you with your paperwork. Evie can't help you with your pra—pro—"

"Proposals," Chuck smirked.

"Yeah," said Lily with a small giggle, her brown eyes lighting up so much like her mother's, "She can't help you with your proposals like I do."

He smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Lily grinned and wrapped her small arms around his neck, "I love you, Daddy."

He pulled her closer and exhaled audibly, "I love you more," he replied, not knowing how he'd once found it so difficult to say.

Lily pulled back as Chuck rose from the chair, lifting her in his arms, "Why don't you go play with Evie while I go talk with Mommy for a little bit?" he asked lowering her to the floor.

"Okay," she answered easily, "I'm going to make Ham play tea party with us," she said, then quickly waved, "Bye Daddy," she said the darted towards the door.

**XOXOXOXO**

Will scrubbed at his tears as he filled his leather Marc Jacobs duffle bag. He needed to leave. He didn't want to talk to anyone or think about how they had looked after he'd said what he did. Besides, he thought as he sniffled, soon they would have their own son, who was really theirs and nothing would be the same anymore.

"Will, whatcha doing?"

He turned, startled, but it was only Graham. He ignored him and turned back to his task, then finished packing and he zipped the bag closed.

"What happened to your head?"

"Nothing," he replied hastily and Graham frowned, noticing the bag, "Are you leaving?"

"I'm going on a little trip," he answered the boy.

Graham's eyes widened in excitement, "Can I come too?"

"No, you have to stay with your Mom and Dad," he told him and his face fell, "Look Gray, I'm technically your uncle so you have to listen to me, okay?"

Graham nodded solemnly, "You can't tell anyone you've seen me, you got that?"

Gray frowned, "But what if—"

"No, buts, you have to swear you won't say anything," he pressed as he knelt in front of the boy.

Graham shrugged then nodded, "Okay, I promise I won't say I saw you."

"Good," William said then picked up his bag, "Go back with the girls," he told him as he gave him a quick hug then ushered him towards the door.

"Will?" Gray interrupted, "When will I see you again?"

"Soon," he answered him, then he shut his bedroom door behind them.

William looked up and down the hallway and sighed in relief, it was deserted, "As soon as I get down the stairs go back into Lily and Evie's room, okay?" he whispered.

Gray nodded then Will rushed towards the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. When he got to the bottom of the steps he had to weave to the right, Dorota was taking the broken glass to the kitchen. He didn't give himself any time to feel guilty before he turned and rushed towards the elevator. He got to the doors quickly and slapped his hand on the button multiple times, hoping it would speed it along.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doors dinged open. He automatically rushed forward, nearly stumbling into the woman attempting to get out.

Will frowned as he looked up at her.

"Hello," the dark haired, dark eyed woman said with a hesitant smile, "Who might you be?"

"I'm Will Bass," he said, forgetting he was in a hurry. This woman seemed familiar somehow, "Who are you?"

The elevator dinged again but Will hit the button to hold it open for a few moments more.

The woman tentatively offered her hand out, "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Fisher."

* * *

A/N: Hello readers! Are you still out there? Or did you give up on me? :( I'm so sorry for this crazy wait. I remodeled my entire room from floor to ceiling to furniture. For months I was stuck in the middle of dust and paint and I just didn't have time to write. It's all done now though so no more long waits like these, I mean it this time. I know I said that before, but I honestly did not know I would be remodeling my room. Anyway, on to the chapter, did you like it? Don't kill me for bringing Elizabeth into the story, it's different than it was on the show, I assure you. In the next (and possibly final, still deciding if the epilogue will be 2 or 3 chapters long) chapter there will be lots of things going on, I'll make clear what Blair chose to do with Bass Industries and her acceptance to Yale. CB will have to deal with Elizabeth, find William if he does runaway, deal with Jessica and her father, Eric, Nate, and Eleanor will make an appearance, lots of things. So if you want the next installment, please review!

P.S. There are of course pics that go to this chapter, more than ten, of the girls, of Graham, of William, etc, so go check them out on my photobucket account.

P.P.S. If you want to know my version of how Elizabeth ties in with the story, follow me on twitter. I'll be tweeting a pic I photoshopped soon that is pretty much self-explanatory. My info is in my profile. Also if you want to ask me any questions regarding my stories or anything, hit me up on formspring ;) I just joined. It's on my profile too. You don't have to be a member to ask a question.

XoXo Chrys


	32. PLEASE REREAD Epilogue: Part 2

Lily's Will

***PLEASE READ*: Yesterday, after I originally posted, this site started getting an error whenever someone tried to log in or review. If you've already read the chapter, I ask that you please review. I would be disappointed if I didn't get any reviews for this chapter since I worked so hard on it :( So if you could leave me a few words in a review, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks :) **

Previously on LW:

The story picks up eight years later. William is nearly ten years old. Chuck and Blair have twin five year old daughters, Evelyn Eleanor and Lillian Cornelia. Blair is nearly eight months pregnant. The chapter starts off with Chuck going to work, trying to finalize a big deal with Bass Industries and Blair receives a visit from Jessica Grant, daughter of Howard Grant and partner of Bass Industries. She makes Blair feel inadequate about not attending any social functions lately so Blair agrees to go out with her and her friend before she, Jessica, goes back home to California. Meanwhile, something has been bothering William, Chuck notices it and it gets mentioned to Blair by her daughters. William doesn't want to tell anyone, not even his best friend, Bianca that he feels he'll be replaced when Chuck and Blair have a son of their own. He gets into a fight with a boy at school named Bradley Clark for being an orphan and he gets a bad bump on his head. Blair goes out with Jessica and her friend and they make her feel inadequate again and basically tell her she's overweight and will stay that way after the baby is born. Jessica also tells her that she danced with Chuck a lot during a benefit that Blair did not attend. Blair tells them off and threatens Jessica with severing ties with her father's company and leaves. At home, Blair is upset at Chuck for not telling her about how he spent time with Jessica at the benefit and Serena drops by with her and Nate's four year old son, Graham. Blair gets what she believes to be a Braxton Hicks contraction and Serena tells her to go see a doctor but Blair refuses. Chuck comes home and she's upset at him, then William comes home and lashes out at Chuck and Blair and says that they are not his parents. It ends with William attempting to run away, but runs into a woman at the elevator who introduces herself as Elizabeth Fisher.

**Chapter 32/Epilogue: Part 2**

The woman tentatively offered her hand out, "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Fisher."

Will shook her hand, then pulled away and adjusted his duffel on his shoulder.

"Are you going somewhere?" asked Elizabeth as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Yeah, I have a limo waiting for me downstairs," he lied, "I'm spending the night at a friend's house."

"I didn't see a limo waiting when I arrived," she replied, then tilted her head, "How did you get that nasty bump?"

"You know, you ask a lot of questions," he retorted, "And I've always been told not to talk to strangers," he said as he assessed her, "even one's wearing Valentino."

Elizabeth smiled down at him, "How did you know I was wearing Valentino?"

Will shrugged, "My mo—," he started then quickly stopped himself, "I just do, now if you will excuse me," he said sidestepping her and entering the elevator, "I wouldn't want to keep the driver waiting," he said, pushing the button to close the elevator doors. The customary ding sounded and the doors slid to close shut, but Elizabeth held them open.

"I'm sorry," she told him, "I'll let you go on your way in just a moment if you'll answer me one question."

Will sighed, "I fell," he supplied hastily.

Elizabeth bent slightly to get a better look at it, "That must have been a very bad fall, but that wasn't my question."

He frowned, "Then what is it?" he asked straightforwardly. He was afraid he'd get caught if he wasted any more time.

"Why are you running away?"

Will's lips parted, "How did you—," he said, then clamped his lips shut, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to a friend's."

"I don't doubt that," she replied, "But I do doubt the length of time and if anyone else knows of this sleepover."

Will crossed his arms with annoyance, "I don't know you and I don't want to keep talk—"

"Is that your mother?" Elizabeth asked, pointing to a picture of a smiling Blair that was partially sticking out of the side pocket of his duffel bag.

Will looked down then quickly stuffed the picture back in as his cheeks reddened slightly.

"You're what? Ten, eleven?"

Will nodded stiffly, "Almost ten."

Elizabeth nodded, "Too old to be bringing a picture of your mother along for just one overnight stay. Am I right?"

Will's eyes narrowed, "How'd you know?"

Elizabeth looked down and gave a sad smile, "My—my son ran away once when he was about your age. He took a picture of me with him too."

**XOXOXOXO**

"I'm fine, Serena," said Blair as she sniffled and touched up her makeup in front of her vanity mirror.

"You're not fine, I wish everyone would stop saying that when it's a lie," she said as she walked up and put a hand on Blair's shoulder, "Chuck went through about four _fine's_ when I spoke with him a few minutes ago."

Blair looked down, away from the mirror, away from Serena's gaze, away from her own, "You're right. I'm not fine," she admitted in a small voice, "I know William didn't mean any of it, but…" she trailed off as she blinked rapidly to avoid any more useless tears, "it doesn't make what he said any less true and when he said it I—" she said, stopping to clear her throat.

"It isn't true," said Serena, pulling Blair around to face her, "You know how hard it was for me to admit, but you're the only mother he knows," she told her, "You've been there ever since—she hasn't," she said, still finding it difficult to speak about her mother's death even after all the years that'd past, "So stop doubting yourself, my mom would've hated that."

Blair smiled and shrugged, "I know you're right," she nodded, giving in, "I am his mother but Lily is too," she said, purposely avoiding past tense, "I have to go talk with him," she said, pulling away from the vanity table, "He probably has questions and is afraid to ask and angry that he's afraid," she added.

"See," said Serena with a reassuring nod, "Only you could've known that."

Blair took Serena's hand and pulled her towards her door, "Lily would've known too," she said as she opened her bedroom door.

Serena smiled wryly, "I loved my mom, B, but she was never the best with mother's intuition."

"Are you alright?"

Blair turned and watched Chuck walk up to her, "I'm—better," she answered him.

He drew her against him and brushed his lips over hers once, twice and she pulled him even closer, needing to feel him and his strength as he held her in his arms.

"Get a room."

Chuck pulled back reluctantly and smirked, "You're standing in it."

Serena rolled her eyes and brushed past them into the hallway just as the kids ran out of the playroom.

"I'm not putting that hat on. I'm a boy," said Graham adamantly as Evie huffed and crossed her small arms in front of her.

Serena smiled and turned to Blair, "Go ahead, go talk to William, I'll handle this."

"Thanks," said Blair gratefully as she spared one last glance for Graham and her daughters, then turned and allowed herself to be ushered to Will's door.

"William?" said Blair as she knocked on his door, "I know you probably don't want to see us right now, but we want to talk with you," she said as she knocked again with no reply.

Blair frowned and looked at Chuck who was sporting a similar expression. He leaned forward and gripped the door handle then turned it and pushed the door open.

"Will?" said Blair as she walked into his room.

"William!" Chuck called out as he walked over to the adjoining bathroom and found that it was deserted too, "He isn't here."

Blair turned as her stomach twisted almost painfully and her breath caught in sudden anxiety, "He left," she said as she pointed towards Will's nightstand, "The picture he keeps beside his bed is gone and his drawers are open," she said as she turned back towards the door.

"He couldn't have gone far," said Chuck as he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her back out into the hallway, "We'll find him, I promise."

"What's wrong?" asked Serena as she straightened after settling the situation with the children.

"It's William," said Blair with a troubled look on her face, "He's run away."

"What?" said Serena, her face twisting in disbelief, "But he was just here. Maybe Dorota has seen him."

"Ham," said Lily nudging the boy slightly, "You told me you saw Will."

All eyes darted towards the little boy, "Gray, sweetheart, tell Aunt Blair where William went," said Blair, trying to keep the anxiousness out of her voice.

Graham looked down and shook his head, "I can't. I promised," he said, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Gray," said Chuck in a firm voice but the little boy just shook his head again.

Serena frowned and put her hands on her hips, "Graham Howard Archibald if you know anything you need to tell me right now," she scolded.

Lily turned and whispered in Graham's ear and the little boy shrugged then looked up, "I don't know where he went. He told me not to say I saw him."

Blair sighed, "Are you sure?"

Gray nodded, "He just said he was going on a trip and I'd see him soon. I swear Mommy," he said as his blue eyes watered and he turned towards his mother.

"It's okay," said Serena as she lifted him up in her arms and rubbed his back, "You did the right thing. William will be back."

"We're wasting time," said Chuck as he turned and started making his way hastily towards the stairs.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," said Blair as she quickly followed suit. As she was walking away, she turned, "Serena—"

"It's okay, I'll stay with them," she replied, "Just go find him."

Blair nodded then took to the stairs after her husband.

**XOXOXOXO **

Chuck slowed his steps and turned, taking Blair's hand to help her down the stairs.

"Where do you think he could've gone?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure," he replied as they reached the bottom step, "We should check in with Deborah and Neil, he could've gone to see Bianca."

She nodded, "But let's try his cell phone first," she suggested as they turned in the direction of the foyer, "Maybe he'll pick u—"

"Blair," Chuck interrupted as he motioned a few feet away.

"William," she said as she rushed over to him and engulfed him in a tight hug, "I thought you'd left," she said as she pulled back to get a better look at him, "Don't ever try anything like this again," she said, nearly pleadingly as she caressed his hair back then closed her eyes momentarily, and exhaled deeply.

William said nothing then glanced to the side and Blair followed his gaze, for the first time noticing the woman's presence, "Oh," said Blair straightening, "forgive me, I—," she attempted, but quieted as she watched the woman glance at Chuck. It was more than a glance, she noted, the woman was fixated. She frowned and turned and looked at Chuck who had a similar expression.

"Excuse me, who are you?" she asked, but the woman didn't respond and she glanced back at Chuck, getting more confused by the moment, "Chuck, do you know this woman?"

He blinked as if coming to then his eyes narrowed and hardened, "No, I don't," he replied, then glared at the woman, "I don't know if this is some sort of sick joke or a damn lie I've been told my whole life—"

Elizabeth's eyes filled and she advanced a few steps, "Charles, no, it's not what you think. I'm no—"

"I don't want to hear it," he retorted, backing up.

"If you could just give me few minutes, I—"

"Just laying eyes on me is more than you deserve," he gritted out.

"I know that, I'm so sorry, but let me tell you—"

"I don't want to know anything. I just want you to get out of my house and stay away. Apparently you've been good at that until now, let's keep it that way."

"Please," said Elizabeth, taking a few more steps towards him, "Let me explain."

"Chuck?" said Blair, not understanding anything.

Chuck's hand balled into a tight fist, "Make sure she leaves, Blair," he said then turned his back on the woman and walked away, down the hall towards the den.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair stood there unsure of what to do then she glanced down, "William," she said as she reached for the boy, wanting to talk with him before she dealt with whatever it was she'd just walked into, but Will turned away towards the console table next to the elevator and picked up one of the picture frames. He handed it to Blair then looked at the woman once more. A silent moment passed then he shifted his duffel bag on his shoulder and walked past Blair then ran up the stairs.

Blair watched William retreat, then slowly glanced down at the picture in her hand, and nearly dropped the sterling silver frame on the floor. Her lips parted, her heart started racing in comprehension, then she glanced in the direction of the den, and then back towards the woman standing in front of her, "You're his—"

"I'm not," the woman rushed out, wiping her tears, "that's what I was trying to explain to him," she said going into her bag and producing her ID, "My name is Elizabeth Fisher," she said, handing the ID over to Blair, "And I am—or was," she said swallowing hard, "Evelyn Bass's sister, twin sister," she added with a shrug.

Blair's brows furrowed trying to process everything that had happened in the last few minutes, "You're his aunt?"

Elizabeth nodded, "his only aunt," she replied, then went back into her bag and pulled out an old photograph of her and her sister and showed it to Blair, "It was just Evie and I, Mrs. Bass."

She shook her head, "Just Blair," she told her.

"Mom!"

"Mommy!" shouted Lily as she ran down the stairs followed by her sister, "William's back and he locked himself in his room."

Elizabeth turned slowly towards the staircase and her eyes widened in shock, "Oh, my—," she gasped as the little girls came to a stop next to Blair, "Look at them, they're identical," she said through a tearful laugh.

Evie frowned, looking up at Elizabeth, "Who are you?"

"I'm—"

"Girls," Blair interrupted, "Can you go play in the living room for just a few minutes while I finish up here?"

Evie nodded, "Okay, come on, Lil," she said, then both girls went into the living room a few feet away.

Blair remained silent glancing at Elizabeth, just taking in the woman's features. Her eyes kept shifting from Evelyn's photograph to Elizabeth and she couldn't spot much of a difference, much like her daughters. It was uncanny, but she wouldn't let that disconcert her. She straightened and replaced the frame on the table, then handed Elizabeth back her ID and photograph, and crossed her arms above her belly. "Why now?" she asked, her chin rising defiantly in mistrust, "My husband is twenty-eight years old. Why did you wait nearly three decades to reappear? What do you want?"

Evelyn looked down and shook her head, "I don't want anything."

"I'm not buying it," Blair retorted, "Something made you want to look up your long lost nephew after all these years or maybe a billion somethings."

"I don't want any money," she denied, "I'm extremely well off, which Charles will see if he's anything like his father and has me investigated," she replied.

Blair's lips pursed, "Chuck is nothing like his father, and for you to waltz in here and presume you know anything—"

"I don't," Elizabeth interrupted hastily, "Forgive me, I didn't mean it how it sounded. It's just that, Bart was very careful and wary of everyone around him, and I guess owning one of the top Fortune 500 companies in the country, Charles would be too."

Blair looked down, not convinced.

"Look, I'm sorry for dropping in like this, but I only want a few minutes with your husband, that's it," said Elizabeth while putting her ID and photo back into her bag, "If after, he still says he wants me to stay away, I'll respect his wishes and won't bother you or your family again. You have my word."

Blair shook her head, "I don't know you," she replied stringently, "So your word means nothing to me," she said then watched Elizabeth give a quick nod as her chin wobbled slightly.

Blair looked away and sighed audibly, then turned, "Dorota!" she called out.

The maid nearly tripped in the hallway, from where she'd been spying, then rushed up to her, "Yes, Miss Blair?"

"Show Mrs. Fisher into the living room and accompany her until I return."

"Yes, Miss Blair," Dorota nodded hastily, then motioned towards the living room, "Please, have seat," she said as Blair turned and started walking in the direction of the den.

**XOXOXOXO **

"Is she gone?"

"No," said Blair as she walked into the den hesitantly.

He cursed as he paced, gulping back the drink he'd just finished pouring himself, "Why is she still here?" he asked gratingly.

"Chuck, I think you should put down the glass and listen to me," she said, closing the distance between them.

"I don't want to hear it, I want her gone," he barked back as he slammed the cup on the glass coffee table with so much force it broke the cup and cracked the table's glass surface.

Blair's eyes closed tightly, flinching as the sound of broken glass echoed throughout the room. She inhaled then exhaled, giving herself a moment to think of the right thing to say, but there was no right answer. Whatever she said would end up hurting him, "Chuck," she attempted again, leaning over to touch his arm gently but he pulled back abruptly, pushing her hands away.

"No, it isn't true," he glowered, "it isn't," he repeated angrily, nearly to himself.

"Just listen to me for a moment, she's—"

"No!" he shouted as he walked past her and she spun, following his direction, "What are you doing?" she asked, "Chuck!" she called out as she put a hand on her belly and tried to keep pace with him as he stalked down the hallway.

She was afraid he'd try to physically drag Elizabeth out and scare their daughters, "Chuck, stop!" she said, but he didn't nor did he go into the living room, didn't even spare it a glance as he turned towards the staircase and took to the stairs two at a time.

She watched him until she lost him from view, not able to keep up as she made her way up the stairs. When she reached the top, she had to place a hand on her lower back to stop the ache that was forming again after finally subsiding earlier.

"What's going on now?" asked Serena as she pulled away from William's door where she'd been trying, with no success, to get the boy to let her in.

Blair sighed and shook her head, "Later," she told her as she turned and looked down the hall.

"He went into the study," said Serena and Blair nodded, turning and walking up to the door, luckily he hadn't put the lock in place. She turned the knob and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Chuck?" she said as she watched him in confusion as he rummaged through the drawers of his desk, throwing countless papers and folders, letting them land where they may.

"I know it's in here somewhere," he said, then cursed loudly as he came up empty again and slammed the top drawer shut.

"What's here? What are you looking for?" she asked as she walked up to the desk just as he opened another drawer and started throwing papers once again, but just as quickly as she neared, she had to step back as a folder nearly hit her in his haste to find whatever it was he was looking for.

"Stop!" she told him sharply but if fell on death ears.

He turned, swiveling in his chair and stood as he faced the safe and punched in her birthday quickly. The safe opened easily and once again he started flinging things. A few stacks of hundred dollar bills were first, followed by their daughter's birth certificate, then the folder containing the documents stating their permanent guardianship of William.

She shook her head in disbelief, "No, Chuck, stop!" she said as he threw out a black velvet box that hit the wall behind her. She turned, nearly giving herself whiplash then lowered her gaze and stilled. Her eyes widened and filled instantly with tears as she saw the Erickson Beamon necklace on the floor in three pieces.

Her face crumpled and her breath shuddered, but she tightened her fists as she tried to swallow her tears. She looked up and her blurry gaze shot towards Chuck. Raw hot anger overcame her and before she knew it, she was screaming, "She's not your damn mother!"

That finally got through to him as her words registered and he turned, "What?" he said, taken aback.

She wiped her tears and stomped her Manolo's up to him, "She's not your mother," she repeated, stating it plainly, done with trying to ease him into the truth, "She's your aunt, your mother's twin."

"My—what?" he said, not comprehending as if she were speaking a foreign language.

"She's your aunt, her name is Elizabeth Fisher, and she wants to speak with you," she replied matter-of-factly, "Whether you do or not is up to you," she told him, "So decide quickly then go downstairs and deal with it, I—I…" she paused as her voice cracked, "I have a boy that needs consoling and a cleanup to oversee," she said as she looked despondently around the room.

Chuck's face fell as he followed her gaze then pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry," he apologized, holding in another expletive as he noticed her tears, "I'm so sorry," he said then took a few steps in her direction, but this time it was her that pulled back, "Just make your decision," she told him then turned around and walked out the room.

**XOXOXOXO **

Chuck watched the door close then looked down and groaned, "Fuck," he said under his breath, words of self-recrimination passing through his mind as he bent down to pick up the pieces of the necklace he'd given Blair nearly twelve years ago.

He walked over to his desk. It was in disarray like the rest of the room, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was righting things with his wife. He put the pieces of the necklace back into the box gently then bent and lifted the phone off the floor. He dialed a number that was quite familiar to him after all these years, _Tiffany's_, on Fifth Avenue and Fifty-Seventh Street.

He sat down at his desk and waited, but not long. His call was taken on the second ring. He gave his name and was immediately connected to the manager, "Peter, I have a favor to ask," he said into the receiver after a quick greeting was exchanged, "I need a necklace fixed, an Erickson Beamon," he told him, "A diamond needs to be reset and the chain needs repairing."

"Of course Mr. Bass," Peter replied, "Would you like me to send for it? Or are you going to make the arrangements?"

"I'll have someone drop it off," said Chuck, "This particular piece is priceless and I wouldn't feel comfortable handing it to just anyone."

"As you wish," the man answered, "When will you need it by?"

"Today," Chuck replied, "I need it in my hands as soon as possible, and that being said," he added, "I wouldn't want the short time allotted to be reflected in the repair. It needs to look like it did before I—" he said, then caught himself, recalling Blair's face, "It needs to look like it did when it was first purchased."

"Yes, but, Mr. Bass, Randall, who specializes in these kinds of repairs has already gone home for the—"

"Get him back into the store," Chuck said, not up for any excuses, "Whatever you need to pay him, charge it to my account, and then add another zero for your gracious handling of the situation."

"O—of course," Peter stuttered, "Thank you Mr. Bass. I'll personally await its arrival and hand deliver it once it—"

"Thank you," said Chuck, not even letting him finish with his ramblings, then he disconnected the call.

He dropped the phone on the desk uncaringly then pushed his chair back. He looked down towards the floor and tilted his head as he saw the paper he'd been searching for unnecessarily. He bent and picked up his mother's death certificate.

He put the paper carefully down on his desk, afraid if he had it in his hands any longer he'd end up ripping it apart. He rubbed his face then his eyes, attributing his long day to the sudden stinging in them.

He'd always wondered what she would have looked like in person, sounded like, he thought, but it wasn't her. She wasn't her, he told himself as he tried to rid himself of all thoughts of the woman, but he couldn't. She looked the same, her eyes were the same, his eyes.

His breath hitched then he cleared his throat as he tried to compose himself. He couldn't be weak. He had to deal with this, deal with her. She came back for a reason. She wanted something, everyone always did. He just needed to find out what that was in order to get rid of her.

Chuck looked down at the phone for a moment, then picked it up and marked another number that was equally familiar to him. He massaged his temples as he waited for his call to be taken. Once it was, he didn't waste anytime before saying, "Get me everything you can on Elizabeth Fisher."

**XOXOXOXO**

"I want it."

"No, I do. You got the last piece yesterday," said Lily with a pout as they fought for the last piece of apple pie.

"Girls, _przestań_," Dorota scolded, but the girls didn't listen and continued their tug of war with the plate.

Elizabeth scooted on the couch over to where they were knelt next to the coffee table and put her hands out, stopping the girls, "Why don't you share?"

Lily looked up at her and shrugged, "Okay," she said and Evie grabbed the butter knife, but Lily protested, "No, I want to cut."

"No, I do, you won't give me half," Evie countered.

Elizabeth grinned, "Why don't you cut the pie," said Elizabeth pointing at Evie and Lily frowned, "But you," she said, putting a hand on Lily's shoulder, "Get to choose the piece you want first."

Lily smiled and nodded, "Okay," she said then Evie turned and cut the pie as equally as she could manage.

"Dorota's pies are the best," said Lily and Evie nodded, "Thanks for sharing," she said then took a bite out of her piece of the pie.

"You're welcome," said Lily with a small grin, then turned towards Elizabeth and studied her for a moment, "Why are you sad?"

Elizabeth gave a laugh that ended in a painful sigh then looked up, "Could I bother you for a cup of tea, please?" she asked the maid and Dorota immediately nodded, but looked reluctant to leave the girls alone with her.

"It's alright, I'm just going to sit here until Mr. and Mrs. Bass return."

"Alright," said Dorota, "I be few minutes only," she said, as if warning her, and Elizabeth nodded, "Thank you."

Elizabeth watched the maid walk out then lowered her gaze towards Lily, "How did you know I was sad?"

Lily shrugged, "I don't know, I just know, you know?"

Elizabeth grinned and nodded, "I do know, and I bet you can tell when each other is sad too, or really happy," she said as both girls frowned, "Yeah," replied Evie, "How did you know?"

Elizabeth looked down at her diamond bracelet and smoothed a finger over the heart charm dangling that was monogrammed with an E, then returned her gaze towards the girls, "Because I had a sister once too," she answered, "One that looked exactly like I did, just as the two of you do."

Evie looked at Lily, and Lily returned the gaze, "But where is she now?" Lily asked as she turned back to look at Elizabeth.

"She's—she's gone," Elizabeth replied, "But there's not a day that goes by that I don't miss her. Did you know she loved to play the piano?" asked Elizabeth with a smile as she recalled all the moments, "I couldn't stand it, but not Evie, you couldn't pry her away from it."

Evelyn's eyes lit, "Hey, that's my name too," she said with a grin.

Elizabeth's smile softened, "Really?"

Evie nodded, "I was named after our Grandma Evelyn and our Grandma Eleanor and that's Lily," she said pointing to her sister, "She was named after our other Grandma Lillian, 'cept she was our daddy's second mommy," she informed her with a nod, "But we only got Nana Eleanor left," said Evie looking down, "Dorota says our other grandmas went to heaven."

Lily leaned forward and grasped her sister's hand then looked at Elizabeth, "Do you think that's true?"

"I—"

"Don't answer that."

Elizabeth turned and saw her nephew walking down the stairs, but she didn't have any right to associate herself with him, to call him her anything. She looked at his strong face and sternly set features as he approached, and couldn't help but see Bart in his every formidable step.

"Oh, hi Daddy," said Evie with a grin.

Elizabeth watched him turn his gaze towards his daughter and in that split moment, he changed. She saw her sister, she saw herself in him, Evelyn's soft brown eyes, her smile.

"Hello, Princess."

Evie's grin widened, then Elizabeth saw the little girl turn her gaze towards her, "Daddy says we're his princesses."

"Yeah," Lily added, "But Mommy is the queen and what she says goes," she said then smirked, "Right, Daddy?"

"The king overrules the queen," said Chuck then winked, and Lily giggled then whispered, "That never happens."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, but it faded when she caught Chuck's grilling gaze.

"Here, tea. Dorota's special blend—," said the maid, walking back into the living room, but she quieted when she saw Chuck's expression.

Silence seeped into the room; even the girls said nothing as more and more seconds ticked by.

"Mrs. Fisher will take her tea in the den," said Chuck, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes, Mr. Chuck," Dorota replied quickly.

He nodded stiffly then turned around, leaving Dorota and Elizabeth to trail behind him.

**XOXOXOXO**

"I—I'm sorry. I should've called first, but I didn't think you'd believe me, and if you did, I wasn't sure you'd see me," said Elizabeth as she clenched her cup of tea in her hand nervously.

Chuck gazed broodingly out of the window overlooking Madison Avenue, then pulled away and faced the woman, "You're right, on both accounts, I wouldn't have," he answered coldly.

Elizabeth looked down at her untouched cup and shifted on the settee, "I'd hoped he would have told you about me."

"Yeah, well why would he?" asked Chuck, his face twisting in resentment, "You obviously cared nothing about me, so I'm sure my father just wanted to spare me the disappointment."

Elizabeth rose off the chaise quickly, nearly spilling her tea as it sloshed around the brim of the cup, "That's not true. You were the only thing I had left of Evelyn. I loved y—"

"Don't," said Chuck sharply, "I don't want to hear anything about your supposed feelings, your heartfelt remorse, or the past I've already reconciled with and buried," he told her, "I'm done with looking back, but you can tell me why you're here, I'll allow you that much," he added as his eyes took her in critically, "So let's cut to the chase, what do you want?" he asked, almost in a bored tone, then went into his suit pocket, "Or should I say, how much do you want?" he asked, taking out his checkbook.

"I don't want anything," Elizabeth replied, "Like I told your wife, I have more than enough money of my own. I—I don't—," she said, trying to explain hastily as her eyes glazed over.

Chuck scoffed, "Tears, nice touch," he said, rolling his eyes as he pulled out a pen, "I think this will be more than enough for the few strands of DNA that we share," he replied, scribbling down a figure and signing his name on the line, "And I'm being generous, Mrs. Fisher. This is in memory—that I don't have—of my mother. You should go visit the cemetery before you leave to show your gratitude and pay your respects."

Elizabeth pursed her lips as she put her cup down on the side table then took the check, "I loved my sister, Charles. You have twins, you should know that kind of bond," she said as a few tears trailed down her cheek, "So when you're finally ready to hear the real reason I'm back, come find me," she said as she ripped the check in two, letting the pieces fall to the floor, "Oh—and here," she said, going into her purse and taking out the picture she'd shown Blair earlier, "This is for you," she told him, handing him the photo. "We took a moment to take a stroll in Central Park. We were celebrating," she said, looking down dejectedly, "She'd just found out, she was two months pregnant with you," said Elizabeth then turned around and walked out, leaving Chuck alone holding the picture in his trembling hand.

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair wiped her tears as she walked up to William's door, putting everything else out of her mind. He was more important that any of it. She knocked softly with no reply. She was about to turn to go back into the study for the key, but she decided to try the knob first and surprisingly, it was unlocked.

She walked into the room quietly and found William sound asleep. She went up to his bed and sat on the edge, just watching him for a moment, knowing she had to wake him up. It wasn't good for him to sleep after a blow to the head like he'd had earlier.

She ran her hand through the short silk tresses of his hair, then bent and kissed his ear lightly, "William," she whispered, "You have to wake up, Angel."

He groaned and rubbed his eyes, then accidentally brushed against his bump, "Ow," he said and Blair frowned, "Does it hurt very much?"

"No," he replied hesitantly, sitting up, "I'm okay."

Blair nodded, "I still want you to put ice on it," she told him and William shrugged, not giving her any eye contact.

Blair bent towards him, trying to catch his gaze, "Are you ready talk now?"

"No," he answered stiffly, "But I guess we have to."

Blair nodded, "You guessed right," she replied then gave him a moment to become comfortable with the idea before she asked, "So how did it really happen?"

William shrugged again, "I argued with Bradley Clark. He pushed me and I fell down the stairs, then I shoved him against a wall."

Blair crossed her arms in irritation, "Bradley Clark, Gale and Andrew's son? We gave them a loan a few years ago when their business was going under," she said with a hint of outrage as her mind rushed to all the possible ways she could _fix_ the situation, but she shook her head. She had to focus on the problem at hand.

"Why were the two of you arguing?"

"It's not important," said Will as he turned away from her, then patted the bed. There was a low meow that sounded before the cat came into view and jumped onto the bed, curling into a ball next to the boy, "Hey Victrola," said William caressing her fur.

Blair shifted on the bed so that her back was against the headboard, giving her a better angle to pull William closer to her.

She didn't ask or demand anything. She just sat there with him and caressed his arm, then laid her cheek on his head, "You are my light, you are my truth," she sang quietly, a lullaby she hadn't sung to him in years, since he'd deemed himself too old, "And that's why I sing these words for you. Many years have passed, many things we've seen, but you still remain here next to me."

"You'll be okay," he answered, singing slowly, "You will be fine, keep singing your song, it's my lullaby," he sang then stopped abruptly.

"Will? William?" said Blair, pulling his shoulder until she was able to see his face, and the tears he was trying his hardest to hold in.

"Oh, Will, it's okay," she said, pulling him to her, "It's okay," she reassured him as she rubbed his back and held him as tightly as she could over her protruding belly, "Just talk to me, please, just talk to me," she said as she fought to keep tears from forming in her own eyes, "Sweetheart, tell me what's wrong."

William pulled back, wiping his eyes before any tears could fall, "I—I just got so sick of it," he said dully, looking away.

"Sick of what?" Blair frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to be _The Orphan _anymore," he said, with annoyance, "The boy that was taken in," he grumbled, "And Brad teased me and—you know the rest."

Blair sighed as she took his hand in hers, "William you weren't _taken in_," she told him, giving his fingers a small squeeze, "You were wanted and loved and wanted," she repeated with a small smile, "By many," she said, thinking back to those early days, "We fought so hard to keep you," she said, knowing he'd never truly realize what that meant. How much she'd fought herself and Chuck and Serena and how they'd all fought the courts.

William nodded with hesitation, "I know. I guess I just—I wanted to be like everyone else."

Blair shook her head in refusal, "You're a Bass, that's impossible."

"I—I wanted to be normal," he shrugged.

"Normal?" she said, turning her nose up at the notion, "But that's so ordinary," she told him with a teasing pout.

"_Mom_," said William rolling his eyes with a small smile.

Blair breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, "Mom," she repeated, "I thought you were going to call me Blair."

Will's smile faded and he looked down with regret, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it. I just got so angry at Brad and…" he trailed off, glancing towards his desk, "at them."

Blair glanced towards the picture frame that said mom and dad, and inside was a picture of Bart and Lily smiling.

Blair smoothed her thumb over his knuckles, "It's okay to be angry at them. You're mad, I know," she said then released his hand and reached for the picture, "You're angry that they're not here, you're angry because you think they both left you, but—," she said turning the picture towards him, "I think you're mostly angry because you don't have any memories of them."

William nodded and rubbed his neck, then crossed his arms, "It would be easier if I could remember who to hate."

"You don't mean that," said Blair, tapping his chin so he'd look at her, "You don't hate them."

William shrugged, "I don't know them."

Blair smiled sadly, "All you had to do was ask. I'll tell you whatever I can about Lily, and Serena and Eric will tell you more and Bart—"

"He doesn't like talking about him," William interrupted.

"But he will, I promise. For you he will."

Victrola suddenly popped her head up just as someone knocked on the door.

Blair glanced at William, then said, "Come in!" once he'd nodded his agreement.

Chuck walked into the room, holding an icepack, "I don't want it to swell any more," he said as he walked up to the bed and handed it to William who complied, then placed it lightly on the bump.

Chuck turned and she could see the worry and the anxiousness in his eyes, "I'm sorry," he told her, caressing her cheek lightly.

Blair nodded, knowing they couldn't talk about anything that needed discussing in front of William. She gripped Chuck's hand in a silent reassurance then glanced at Will, "I'm going to leave the two of you alone so you can talk," she said as she rose from the bed slowly, her aching back protesting once again for the awkward position she'd been in.

"Catch your father up to speed and we'll talk more after dinner tonight, okay?" she told William who nodded quickly, "Okay."

"Good," Blair smiled then released Chuck's hand as their gazes lingered, then she turned and headed towards the door.

**XOXOXOXO**

"I'm sorry you felt the need to hold this all in until you couldn't anymore," said Chuck as he sat in William's desk chair after the boy had told him everything he'd talked with Blair about.

William put the icepack down then gave his own apology, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said all that. It wasn't true."

Chuck nodded then stood and joined William on the bed. He knew he hadn't meant any of it, but hearing it out loud meant everything to him, especially now, when nothing made sense, and he wasn't sure about anything, but Blair and the kids.

"Mom said you'd tell me about him," William said as he shifted on the bed and pulled Victrola onto his lap, "Will you?"

Chuck looked down, trying to take his mind off the picture he'd been given. He felt as if it were searing his breast pocket. "What do you want to know?" he asked reluctantly.

William shrugged with uncertainty, "I don't know; whatever you want to tell me."

Chuck ran a hand through his hair, loosened his tie, then shrugged too, "He was six feet, blue eyes, strong jaw—"

"Forget it," Will said with disappointment and Chuck sighed, "Okay," he said putting a hand on William's shoulder before he could turn away, "Alright," Chuck acceded, "I know you want to know more than that."

Will nodded, "I want to know the things I wouldn't know by looking at his picture."

Chuck was quiet for a moment, thinking back, something he usually didn't allow himself to do when it came to his father and his memories of him, "Bart Bass had a general indifferent disposition. He didn't let anything or anyone affect him, but there was an exception, which he let consume him," he said thinking about his mother, his birth, and her subsequent death, something else he usually didn't allow himself to think of, but had been forced to face twice in a span of a few hours.

William frowned, "I don't get it."

Chuck glanced down towards his folded hands, "I told you before that my mother died giving birth to me, well, that changed him. It made him cold and bitter, or so I'd like to think because I didn't know him any other way to make a distinction."

William's eyes hardened, "So he was mean to you? Did he even love my—Lily?" he said, a little flustered.

Chuck hesitated before answering. He didn't want to lie to his son, but he also didn't want him to carry a grudge, especially one that wasn't his own, "I think he did love your mother as best he could."

William scoffed, "What does that mean? You either love someone or you don't."

Chuck couldn't help it, he laughed, releasing the tension then pulled Will against him, "You keep believing that for as long as you possibly can," he told him then dropped a kiss on his head.

"Ow," said Will when Chuck inadvertently grazed his bump.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, gripping Will's chin to make sure he hadn't worsened it.

"It's okay," said Will and smiled quickly then pulled away and picked Victrola up, lowering the cat to the floor. "Thanks for telling me about him," said Will with a small shrug after he'd righted himself, "But I shouldn't have even bothered."

"No," Chuck denied, "You should know about him," he said pulling off his tie, "He did love Lily," he told him with more certainty, "I remember walking into the living room early on a Sunday morning," he said, recalling the moment, "Bart and Lily, they were on the couch laughing. He pulled her in, kissed her, and she smiled. I'd never seen him so—happy," he said, faltering on the word, "I remember getting angry because I'd been out all night and here they were smiling, they hadn't seemed to notice I'd been gone."

"I would've been mad too," said Will and Chuck could see him thinking about his earlier attempt to escape.

Chuck looked at him and turned him, making sure they were face to face, "I will always notice you," he reassured him, and Will nodded, "So what did you end up doing?" the boy asked, bringing Chuck back to that morning with Lily and Bart.

"Nothing," said Chuck, releasing Will's shoulders, "I went to my room, had a dri—took a shower," he rushed and Will smirked, "But—after said shower," he said with a grin, I realized I wasn't angry that they hadn't noticed my absence, I was angry because I'd never been able to make my father that happy."

Will smiled, "So she made him happy?"

"Yes," Chuck replied, "She also came into my room an hour later when I was asleep and spilled ice cold water on my face, then warned me if I ever stayed out again without letting her know, she'd ground me."

William laughed, "Really?"

"Yes," Chuck smiled, "That's when I knew Bart wasn't the only Bass who loved her, but I never did get a chance to say that to her," he said, then his smile faded, "I don't think I've ever told anyone that, not even your mother."

"Don't worry Dad, I won't tell," the boy smiled.

Chuck returned the smile, then stood, "You should clean up for dinner."

"Okay," William replied as Chuck walked towards the door.

"Oh, and Will?" Chuck called out when he got to the doorway.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Be mad, be upset, but don't ever try to runaway again, especially without saying a word," he told him, "it would break your mother's heart," he said, laced with regret as he looked down, "I should know," he admitted then turned around and walked away.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Chuck's mother had a twin?"

"Apparently," said Blair, kicking off her Manolo's, then turning towards Serena who sat in a wingback chair in front of the fireplace in her room.

"I can't believe it, identical? Like the girls?"

"It was like his mother incarnate," she said as she walked over to her dresser and started taking off her jewelry in preparation for a hot shower that she sorely needed.

Serena shook her head, "How'd he take it?"

"As well as can be expected when the aunt you never knew you had shows up, and looks exactly like the mother you think you killed when you entered the world," Blair retorted then shook her head as she tried to control her temper, it wasn't Serena's fault that any of it had happened.

Serena looked down, "What else could possibly happen today?"

"Well, there's still five hours or so left from here until midnight," said Blair, placing her earrings on the dresser after she'd taken them off, "let's not jinx it."

"Hey, did Chuck really take it that badly?" said Serena, hearing the sadness in her voice.

"No," said Blair with a quick smile, "it's just been a long day and with what happened with William and Chuck and his aunt, it's just—it's been a long day," she said, stopping herself before she could get all worked up and ramble on.

Serena rose and walked up to Blair, then grasped her arm and leaned her cheek against hers, "Did Chuck shut you out, is that what's wrong? Or is it about earlier, the thing you wouldn't tell me about, that had you looking at a hairstyles magazine?"

Blair tilted her head, resting it against Serena's. She was not up to going over any of the events of that day again, "No, I—I'm just tired," she said, at least that was _a_ truth, she thought, even though it wasn't what Serena wanted her to tell her.

"You should rest then," said Serena pulling back, "Do you want me to tell Dorota you'll be having dinner in bed while you go soak in the tub?"

Blair smiled, and took Serena's hand, really grateful that she was around even though she wasn't ready to vent yet, "It's okay, I'll tell her myself," she said then her eyes darted towards the phone when it started ringing.

"It's probably Nate," Serena told her, "I tried calling his office from here to let him know my cell phone had died, but his secretary told me he'd already left."

Blair walked over to her nightstand and smiled and nodded after she'd read the caller ID, "Good evening, Nathaniel," she said as soon as she'd hit the talk button.

"Hey, Blair, can you put Serena on? I want to tell her I'll be getting there in about fifteen minutes to pick her and Graham up."

Blair grinned, "You're calling my phone to speak to another woman?" she teased, "I'm hurt."

Nate laughed, "My apologies, how are you and my nephew today?"

Blair put a hand on her belly, then her smile faded, "Fine, but it's been an eventful day," she said then looked at Serena for her approval, "Do you think you can stay for dinner and have a drink with Chuck after?" she asked and Serena nodded her acceptance, "He needs his best friend tonight," she told him as her voice caught slightly towards the end.

"Of course, whatever you say," he replied, and she could clearly hear the worried curiosity in his voice, "What's wrong?"

"He'll explain it to you later," Blair said, then ended the call before he could press her for any more details, "I'll see you soon, bye Nate," she said, then lowered the phone back onto the dock. "Thanks for agreeing," said Blair as she turned towards Serena again.

"It's the least I could do after the kind of day you've had."

"Blair?"

They both turned towards the door as Chuck pulled it open wider then walked in.

"I—I should go," said Serena looking between them, "I'll be downstairs waiting for Nate," she told Blair, then walked over to Chuck and gripped his arm reassuringly, before exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

**XOXOXOXO **

Chuck watched the door shut then turned towards Blair, "I'm sorry," he said as he walked up to her and took her face in his hands, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you or carry on like I did. I should've listened and not overreacted."

"No, it's okay—"

"No, it's not. I was a jerk," he said, thinking about how he'd been. He hadn't taken her into account in the least. He'd just lashed out, helpless and angry over what was happening, when none of it was her fault.

"Yes, it is. It's really okay," she repeated as she smoothed her hands over his slightly rumpled suit jacket, "It was a lot to take in. I couldn't even begin to imagine what you're—," she said, then stopped herself. She didn't want him to feel obligated to tell her what he was feeling unless he wanted to himself.

"I don't know," he told her honestly, already knowing what she wanted to know, "I don't know how I'm feeling or what to think and I—have no one to go to to get any answers," he said, angry for the first time in years over Bart's death.

Blair rested her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, "I don't know what to tell you, other than I'll be here once you figure it out."

Chuck closed his eyes and gave himself that moment, "Just hearing you say that is enough," he said, then glanced down and tipped her chin up then kissed her lips softly.

She pulled back and gave him a small smile, "Liar," she told him, "I know that's not enough, you want answers," she said, then looked down, "Did you talk to your—_her_?"

Chuck pulled away and paced a couple of times as he went over the conversation he'd had with his mother's sister again, trying to see if there was anything he'd missed in her tone or what she'd said, then he nodded, "I did, I wrote her a check—"

"You what?" Blair retorted as her gaze met his and he shook his head, "She ripped it up. She said that's not why she sought me out, or so she claims, maybe she thinks if she holds off, I'll shell out more cash."

"So she didn't tell you why she was here?"

"No, and by that I take it she didn't tell you either," said Chuck and Blair shook her head, "No," she replied, "She said it wasn't about money and that she'd only tell you why she was here," she said to him as he looked down, not able to rest his conflicting thoughts.

"She told me if I wanted to know the real reason why she was back, to come find her."

Blair walked up to him and gripped his hand, "Will you?"

"It won't go away, she won't away until she's spoken with me."

"So I guess you've already made up your mind then," she said, trying her hardest not to let anything she was feeling be heard in her voice. She was scared, so scared that whatever it was would pull him away from her.

"Not quite," he replied, "I've spoken to my P.I. and—"

As if on cue, his cell phone rang. He released Blair's hand and went into his inside pocket, trying to ignore the picture that still rested there as he pulled his phone out. He looked at the screen and nearly hesitated in answering, afraid to receive the call and afraid not to. He swallowed hard then finally answered, "Tell me," he said, not even able bother with a greeting.

"I have what you requested, Mr. Bass. I have everything you wanted to know about Elizabeth Fisher."

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! This story just does not want to end ;) this was supposed to be the last chapter, but I couldn't fit everything that needed to be done into this chapter, so the next chapter will be the last. Lots of things are going to happen. Chuck will find out why Elizabeth returned, Blair might be taking down Jessica. William will open up more to his parents since he admitted a lot, but he didn't admit to them that he was feeling replaced by the new baby, speaking of the baby, he'll probably be making an appearance ;) All that and more since Eleanor and Eric come back into the story too. Please review and tell me what you thought of it and if you're looking forward to the last hoorah :)

P.S. If you go to my photobucket account there's Will's pic of Lily and Bart and the pic of Evelyn and Elizabeth in Central Park that Elizabeth gave to Chuck. There's a pic of Blair with the girls on a swing when they were toddlers. There's also a pic of Blair pregnant in a formal dress, and a pic of the girls and one of William. If you go check them out, don't forget to come back and review :)

XoXo Chrys


	33. Epilogue: Part 3

Lily's Will

*****This is not the final chapter, details in the A/N*****

Previously on LW:

We found out that Elizabeth Fisher is Chuck's aunt and his mother's twin sister. Chuck initially thought she was his mother and went in search of his mother's death certificate and broke the Erickson Beamon necklace in the process. He called up Tiffany's to have it repaired. Elizabeth spoke with Chuck and Blair's twin daughters, Lily and Evie, and Lily noticed Elizabeth was sad. After Chuck was informed of her relation to him, he grudgingly talked with Elizabeth and offered her money, but she refused it and ripped the check in half and told him that if he wanted to know why she'd returned, to come find her, and she left. Blair spoke with William after he said she and Chuck weren't his parents and he apologized and confessed that he got the bump on his head from his and Bianca's (Will's best friend) classmate, Bradley Clark, and that he was upset because he wanted to know more about Lily and Bart. Blair reassured him and Chuck spoke to him about them, but William didn't tell Chuck and Blair he was feeling replaced because of the baby boy they are about to have. Chuck spoke to Blair and apologized for the way he carried on and about the necklace. The chapter ended with Chuck getting a call from his P.I. with all the details on Elizabeth Fisher.

-Note- in the first epilogue chapter, Blair argued with Jessica Grant, the daughter of Howard Grant, their Bass Industries business partner. Blair threatened to sever ties with her father's company if Jessica didn't go back to California. She also never told Chuck they argued or told him that Jessica said she and Chuck had had a _great _time at a benefit that Blair hadn't attended.

**Chapter 33/Epilogue: Part 3**

**One week later**

"She's leaving tomorrow. She told me she was headed for London."

Chuck's hands momentarily stilled while fixing his tie. His gaze caught Blair's in the mirror, but he ignored her, going back to his task.

She sighed then walked up to him, "You have to talk to her."

"Why?" he shrugged, turning around to face her, "You've spoken with her several times, enough for the both of us."

"Only because you've refused to," she told him pointedly as she readjusted his tie to her liking.

He caught her hands in his, holding them against his chest as their eyes met, "There's nothing I wish to discuss with her."

"Don't lie to me," Blair said with a small shake of her head, "There's so much—everything," she shrugged as she pulled out of his hold, "but you refuse to acknowledge that need to know."

"That's because there isn't one," he retorted, making her cross her arms above her belly. He turned around then faced the mirror again as he buttoned his suit jacket then gripped the bottom hem and gave it a sharp pull as if in a dismissal.

"_Chuck._"

"I'm going to be late for work," he replied then tried to walk past her, but she gripped his arm, stopping him, "Then be late, this is more important. It's not like you were supposed to be going in anyway, it's Sunday."

"No, I wasn't supposed to be, but I'm expected."

"And I expect you to listen to me."

"Blair—"

"Why won't you give her just a few minutes of your time?" she asked, with a frustrating frown at his stubbornness.

"Why are you so adamant that I do?" he countered, his own temper piqued.

Blair's hand fell away, releasing him, "She lost her whole family."

"I can't believe you bought that so easily," said Chuck dryly as he walked over to his nightstand and picked up a folder.

"I can't believe you still think it's a lie," said Blair as she padded over to their bed and sat down.

Chuck shrugged, "Sounds too convenient," he remarked and she huffed, "Convenient that she has no one left?"

"Why are you so quick to trust her?" he asked, then snapped his briefcase open and deposited the folder, then closed it tightly shut.

"She hasn't asked for anything but your time."

"Yet," Chuck bit out and she pressed her lips together, momentarily giving in, "Will you come and help me please, before you go?"

Chuck relaxed his tense stance and nodded as he walked up to her, "Of course, what's wrong? What do you need?"

"Help with my shoes, I haven't been able to see my feet in months," she said as she tried to smile, "I think they're under the bed."

Chuck bent to his knees then kissed her ankle, "I assure you they're as lovely as ever," he said, but she just shook her head wryly, "You have quite the collection down here," he told her as he started searching, pulling shoes from beneath the bed, "Uh, Christian, Jimmy, or Roger?" he asked.

"Which Christian?" She grinned.

"Dior—no Louboutin," he replied.

"The red ones or the black ones?"

"Black."

"Peep toe or stilettos?"

"Kitten heels."

"Hmm," she said and he straightened with a smirk, "Is that you subtly saying you need a wider selection to choose from?"

"No, not subtly," she smiled and he reached up and kissed her lips softly, "Well, since I know if I go into our closet it'll only garner the same response, I'll have Bendel's ship over every shoe they have in stock in a size six."

"Thank you," she said teasingly, then sobered as she brought her hand up and ran it lightly down his cheek, "She isn't lying, Chuck," she told him, forcing him to keep her gaze, "I looked into her eyes, it was raw. They were your eyes, the same way you looked at me when your father died."

His gaze lowered then he turned his head and kissed her palm, "I—I have to go," he said, then stood up, "I'll call you when I break from the meeting."

**XOXOXOXO**

"There you are."

William shifted in his seat and turned to the voice, seeing Bianca walking in carrying her backpack and a poster board.

He didn't bother with a greeting, he just returned his gaze to the morning sky. He hadn't wanted to be bothered, which is why he'd come up to the rooftop garden alone.

"Our project is due tomorrow and we haven't even started it yet," said Bianca, putting her bag down and placing the poster board on the table in front of them before glancing his way, "Well?" she asked, taking the empty seat next to him, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Hey, Biz," he replied, sending a slight nod her way.

"I hate it when you call me that," she pouted and he allowed himself a grin, "Somehow I don't believe you."

"Well it's the truth," she insisted, but couldn't quite keep the corners of her mouth from upturning.

"Sure it is, _bzzz_," he smirked, thinking back, "Do you remember the first time I called you that?"

"Yeah," she said, pursing her lips, faking annoyance, "I think we were seven and your mom was helping me plan a slumber party, which you crashed," she said with an eye roll.

"Of course I did," he smiled, "You can't ban me then expect no retaliation," he said matter-of-factly as if it were a common knowledge.

"Whatever, _ill-Will_," she mocked, making sure her _ill_ sounded more like an _eww_ as she turned her nose up in disgust which only made him laugh, "That's exactly why your nickname fits," he said with a grin. "You don't stop until what you want done is done; and if you're mad, well then I'm probably going to get stung," he told her as his smile faded and he looked away.

After Bianca had quickly went through all the options his mother had laid out she'd asked what else they could do and his mother had laughed and playfully called her her little worker bee. From then on, he'd teased her making the buzzing sound whenever she was around, but now it was just a name.

"You know I was just kidding," she said, giving him a playful shove, "I'm sorry," she apologized which made him frown, "Don't do that," he said, "Do what?" she quickly questioned, "Push you? Will, I was only—"

"Not that," he said with a shake of his head, "I meant saying sorry for being your annoying self," he smirked and she smiled, retorting snootily, "You're such a pain."

"Well, I don't see you calling a doctor."

"_Bass_," she said as the smile fell from her lips.

"Yes, Worthington?" he said, batting his eyelashes dramatically in her direction, making her shake her head in defeat, "I give up."

"But that's no fun," he said as he leaned over and pulled the clip out of her hair then threw it.

"_Hey_," Bianca complained as she ran a hand through her loose curls, "I got that for my birthday."

"I know," he said dryly.

"Bradley, gave—," she started then stopped, quieting.

"I'll get you a new one," he retorted then grabbed the poster board and turned to her, "So what are we doing here?"

**XOXOXOXO**

"Evelyn, I've had about enough of you. Pay attention and start us off on the reading."

Evie pouted, looking up at her tutor then reached over and picked the book up off the desk in her room, "Alex…ander and the Tee—Ter...Terrible, Ha—Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day," she said, then her eyes narrowed to the dark haired woman in front of her, "Were you his teacher too, Ms. Jones?" she inquired impertinently, "Because so far my day sucks just as bad as his."

"You do not say, _sucks_," said Ms. Jones, putting her hands on her hips, "it's unbecoming."

"Well, I'm becoming annoyed," Evie retorted, "I want to go see Nana," she grumbled, turning to glance at her sister who was sitting by her side, "She promised to make us new dresses."

"Evelyn, read," the teacher scolded, "I won't repeat myself."

"You always repeat yourself, with all those ugly outfits," Evie said as she folded her small arms in front of her, "That shirt is the color of Victrola's poop," she smirked and her sister giggled, "It's really called raw umber," Lily corrected conspiringly, "I know 'cuz Nana taught me lots of colors. She could teach you too, Ms. Jones, but if you don't want to it's okay. _Kitty litter chic_ doesn't look that terrible, horrible, no good, very bad on you today."

The woman's lips parted incredulously, "You're both spoiled little brats," she said, her blue eyes glaring down at them.

Evie's eyes widened in indignation then she slapped her hands onto the desk, "And you don't know poopy from Prada!" She yelled angrily.

"No, because I'm not an entitled little pest like the two of you," she retorted, then pushed the book back towards them, "Now back to your reading session."

"No, get out!" Lily demanded furiously, "Yeah," Evie agreed, "You're fired!"

Ms. Jones sighed, "You can't fire me," she said with a raised brow.

"No, but I can."

They all turned towards the bedroom door to see Dorota walking in, her chin raised defensively.

"You don't have the authority," the teacher said, dismissing her, "You're just the maid."

"No, I am Dorota and if you don't leave, I give Polish takedown like never seen on Upper East Side," she warned her, slowly inching closer, "Go ahead, make move, I have amnesty at embassy."

Ms. Jones stared at the maid, then slowly stepped back, "You know what? I don't need this, I quit," she said, pushing past her.

"No, you fired," Dorota corrected, turning back towards her, "That way no unemployment check when Mr. Chuck make sure no one in city hire you."

"He can't do that."

"He's Chuck Bass," Lily called out with a grin, enjoying the show.

Ms. Jones gritted her teeth and Dorota raised a brow of her own, "And that's not worse. You want to know what Miss Blair will do?"

The teacher huffed then turned around and walked out just as Blair was walking in, "What's going on?" she asked, looking at the teacher's retreating form, "Where's she going?"

"To find nearest border if she smart," Dorota muttered as she grabbed the broom.

"What? What did you do?"

"I took trash out," Dorota nodded, grinning, then lifted the girl's wastebasket and shot them a wink before walking out herself.

**XOXOXOXO**

"What do you want? I'm in between meetings."

"What a greeting, what's with the tone?"

"I'm sorry, _dear_, is this better?" Chuck mocked as he pulled his cell phone away from his ear, "Hold my calls," he told his secretary then walked into his office and sat down at his desk.

"Yes, much better, _darling_."

"Nathaniel," said Chuck broodingly as he swiveled his chair around to face the windows, "What do you want?"

Nate laughed, "I'm just checking in, man."

"Did Blair put you up to this?" he asked as he unbuttoned his suit jacket and ran a hand down his tie.

"Up to what?"

"Can we drop the act? You may have the looks but not the flair for theatrics."

"No one put me up to _this_, as you put it," said Nate, sobering, "I just want to know what's going on with you. We've barely talked in a week."

"Well if you missed me all you had to do was say so," Chuck remarked dryly.

Nate let out an audible breath, "What have you decided regarding Elizabeth?"

"Nothing," Chuck shrugged as he spun his chair around to face the desk again, "She's leaving tomorrow and that'll be it."

"I thought you said she wasn't going anywhere until you met with her? You had practically made up your mind."

"That was before my P.I. came through with the details," Chuck replied, "He gave me everything I needed to know. Sitting down for a cozy little chat with my newfound aunt is no longer necessary."

"It is necessary," Nate insisted, "What you have in print can't tell you everything she could in person."

"There's nothing left to tell," Chuck grated as he readjusted the picture frame containing all three of his children.

"Then why did she leave after your mother died?"

Chuck's grip tightened on the phone, "Nathaniel, I have to go," he said gruffly, "I have a conference call scheduled momentarily."

"Chuck—"

"I'll call you later," he said, then ended the call and tossed his cell phone on his desk.

"Mr. Bass, Mr. Grant for you on line two, he's insisting."

Chuck pulled out the picture of his mother and his aunt from his breast pocket and stared at it, not even knowing who was who. He'd been carrying it everywhere with him since it had been given to him.

"Mr. Bass?"

He leaned over and pushed a button on the phone that was on his desk, "I said hold all my calls," he said sharply, then shifted in his seat and returned his gaze to the photo.

**XOXOXOXO**

"We've been at this for a couple of hours. I'm almost done and you've barely started on your side."

Will shrugged as he picked up the glue stick and tapped it on the table, "I really don't know what to paste on here."

"We have to put things we'll miss and things we're looking forward to, heading into the summer and the next school year."

"There's nothing to miss," he told her as he reached for the scissors, but Bianca slapped his hand away, "Then lie," she replied, pushing some pictures his way, "I'm sure that won't be too hard for you to do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Will asked, a hint of defensiveness creeping into his voice.

"Nothing."

"Well who's the liar now?"

Bianca sat back against the chair and propped her elbow on the armrest, leaning her chin on her hand, "You're the one who's been acting really weird lately and you won't tell me why."

"Bells!"

"Huh?" Bianca frowned.

"Bells, that's what I'll miss. Every time I hear the bell in school, it means I'm that much closer to freedom," he said as he picked up a marker and started drawing.

Bianca shook her head, "Fine," she shrugged indifferently, "Don't tell me, but then don't ask me about Brad."

William stilled in the middle of shading the bell in then dropped the marker as his eyes shot to her, "What about Brad?"

"Sandbox rules, Bass," she told him melodically as she picked up some glitter glue, "You tell me what's been bothering you and I'll tell you what you want to know about Bradley."

"Yeah right," he scoffed, "There's nothing _to_ know. You're bluffing."

"Am I?"

Will rolled his eyes, attempting to ignore her, "I don't care," he said, reaching for the pictures, trying to show how unconcerned he was. "What I'm excited about is—," he said, thinking aloud, "The Hamptons," he said, grabbing a picture of his family's mansion in East Hampton and pasting it onto the poster board.

"I'm looking forward to this," she said, pasting a picture of her and William and her parents. William was sitting on her mother's lap and she was sitting on her father's. It had been taken last year at his grandmother's fashion show for her summer line. "We had so much fun," she commented, pressing the picture down onto the poster, "Of course I might not make it this time," she goaded.

William bit his tongue to keep from lashing out a retort; it was exactly what she wanted. "I'm looking forward to spending time with everyone," he said, grabbing a few pictures of his family and extended family, "I think that's it," he said as he discreetly pulled out a picture of Bianca and himself and put it under his pile to paste on later.

"But, what about this?" Bianca asked as she showed him a picture of his mother with her hand on her belly, "Aren't you excited about your brother coming?"

William snatched the picture, "Yeah, I…yeah," he said, standing up, "I think we're done here. I'll put on the finishing touches and bring it to school tomorrow," he rushed, already starting to head back inside.

"Hey," she said, a little miffed, "Wait for me!"

**XOXOXOXO **

"She said we were spoiled brats," Lily said, grabbing her white stuffed rabbit.

"She what?" Blair asked sharply as she sat down on her daughter's bed.

"Yeah," Evie insisted, still angry at her former tutor, "then she said that we were in—intitles pests."

"Mommy, what does intitles mean?" Lily asked as she and her sister climbed onto the bed, each settling in on opposite sides of their mother.

Blair gave herself a moment to deal with her surge in outrage, fearing she'd let a few choice words slip in front of her daughters.

Evie looked up, concern marring her delicate face, "But don't worry Mommy, we told her she dresses bad and Dorota fired her."

"You said her shirt looked like Vick's poop," Lily clarified and Evie laughed, "But you agreed with me," she defended and Lily nodded with a grin, "That's 'cuz it was the truth and we should always tell the truth, right Mommy?" Lily asked teasingly, but when Blair didn't immediately reply, her smile faded, "Are we in trouble?"

"No," Blair reassured them as she was brought out of her calculating thoughts. She'd been mentally going over all the things she'd do to Helen Jones if the woman was ever foolish enough to cross her path again.

"Are you sure?" Evie prodded.

"Of course," Blair reaffirmed, lowering her gaze, "I'm proud of you both," she said, as her eyes shot from one girl to the other, "I never want you to let anyone insult you."

"Even if it was our fault?" Lily asked, looking away, "Because we sorta did some not nice things to Ms. Jones."

"_Lily_," Evie retorted, throwing her sister a look, "You can never keep quiet."

"What did you do?" Blair asked, looking at Lily.

"Um—I—we, we dumped syrup in her bag and we emptied her water bottle and filled it with vinegar."

"But, but she deserved it Mommy," Evie insisted, "She was being a real witch. She was always getting mad at us when we didn't learn fast enough."

"What? Why in the world didn't you girls tell me any of this before?" Blair frowned, surprised that her daughters hadn't confided in her.

Evie shrugged, "You and Daddy wanted us to start school on the right foot, or was it the left?" she thought aloud, then shrugged again, "But we didn't want to let you down."

Blair was taken back as she put an arm around each of her daughters, "Let us down? You're both reading at an advanced level, you're ahead in math too, and, you're only five. You haven't even started kindergarten and yet, you've surpassed so many children your age. How could you think that?"

"I don't know," Lily lifted her shoulders in a shy shrug.

Blair shook her head, "I want you both to listen to me and understand what I'm about to tell you," she said as she looked down at her daughters who nodded solemnly up at her, "You can never, ever do anything to disappoint your father and I. Even if you think it's a huge, gigantic mistake, we'll still be here for you and we'll still love you no matter what. Okay?"

"Okay," they both said and Blair lifted her gaze, "That goes for you too Will," Blair called out towards the empty doorway and the boy instantly showed himself, "How'd you know I was here?"

"I'm your mother," she smiled, "I have an internal radar where my children are concerned," she teased and he gave a small grin in response, "I just wanted to ask if I could go with Arthur to take Bianca home."

"Of course," Blair nodded, "But come straight home after, Dorota is preparing lunch," she said then her gaze shot to her stomach.

"He's moving," Lily said, her eyes big and Blair smiled, "Do you want to feel?"

"Yeah," she replied eagerly.

"No, I do," Evie interrupted.

"Mommy asked me," Lily pouted.

"You both can feel," she said, putting both her daughters' hands on her belly.

"Oh," said Evie in amazement, then jumped slightly when she felt a kick and both girls started giggling. Blair laughed and lifted her eyes to meet William's, "Do you want to feel your brother too?"

Will looked away, shaking his head stiffly, "I—I got to go, Bianca's waiting."

"Will? William, wait!" Blair said, but he didn't listen. He took a few steps back then turned around, walking out of the room.

She sighed as she stared at the empty doorway again. Something was wrong. She thought they'd talked about what was bothering him, but maybe she'd missed something.

"Mommy, does this mean no more tutors?" Lily asked, pulling her hand away.

"For the time being, yes," Blair replied, making a mental note to speak with William when he returned, "And I also want you to promise me that from now on if you have a problem to come tell me or Daddy. I never want you to keep quiet about something that you're upset about, or if someone is treating you badly."

"Okay, we promise," Evie said and Lily agreed.

"Oh, and one more thing," Blair told them, "You know scheming and pranks and tricks are a last resort, right?"

"What's resort?"

"She means we shouldn't do it unless we really, really have to," Lily told her sister, "Right Mommy?"

"That's right," Blair replied.

"And we can't do it to anyone that doesn't deserve it," Lily added.

"And?" Blair questioned.

"And if it's gonna cost you and Daddy more than ten Benjamin Franklin's to fix then we have to let you know first," Evie recited.

"Good girls," Blair grinned then stood up quickly, too quickly, she thought as she put her hands on her belly, feeling a sharp pain.

"Is he moving again?"

"Yes," she said, as she breathed through the pain.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Evie," Blair reassured her then whooshed out another breath and straightened as the pain passed, "You girls play here while I go lay down for a bit before lunch."

"Okay," said Lily, but both girls still looked unconvinced.

"I really am fine," she said then dropped a kiss on both their heads and turned around, heading towards the door.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair sat on her bed smoothing a hand over her belly. She'd thought she was done with these spasms of pain. They'd all but subsided in the past week, but Braxton Hicks contractions were sporadic, she reassured herself as she felt her baby move.

"Hey in there, it's Mommy. I can't wait to meet you," she said with a soft smile, "But in the meantime could you lay off my bladder?" she teased and got a kick in response that made her laugh, "Well, thank you. If only your father were as amenable to my requests," she said, thinking about Elizabeth and knowing it would continue to eat away at him if he didn't speak with her before she left.

Blair ran a hand through her long locks then rose, walking across the room to sit down at her vanity. She touched up her makeup then caught sight of her diploma in the mirror. She put her lipstick down and turned to stare at it.

There were many times she'd wanted to quit school, especially towards the end when she was pregnant with the girls, but she'd stuck with it. It'd been hard with Chuck and her going back and forth between New Haven and the city, but Chuck hadn't complained. He'd wanted her to do this for herself and she had. She'd gotten her Yale degree. She'd graduated with honors and job offers and a newborn baby in each arm, she mused. Chuck had teased her about the job offers and she'd teased him back, but she'd been secretly pleased with the validation of all her hard work, and it had been a lot of hard work, but she missed it, she realized. She missed going into Bass Industries every day. She'd been on maternity leave for over three months and had told Chuck she wanted time off, possibly a year, but not anymore.

She rose off the vanity seat and made up her mind. Once she'd given birth she'd go back to Bass Industries. Only part time at first, until her baby boy was at least a few months old, she thought with a decisive nod, then she'd go back full time. She'd managed motherhood and a career before, she could do it again.

The phone rang, pulling her out of her thoughts and she walked back towards her bed to the nightstand then picked it up, giving a quick greeting.

"Is this Mrs. Blair Bass?"

"Yes, this is she," said Blair with slight frown.

"Oh, wonderful, it's Vince Anthony, Mrs. Bass. Do you remember me? I'm the manager at Bendel's, Fifth Avenue."

"Yes, of course, Vince, hello," Blair said with a grin as she recalled his flamboyant enthusiasm.

"Hello, Mrs. Bass," he replied eagerly.

"Please, Blair," she told him and she could have sworn she heard a squeal.

"I just called because I wanted to confirm your order. There are nearly seventy pairs of designer shoes being packed for you as we speak. I've lost track of how many different labels. We're even sending over a few pairs that just arrived from Paris. They're to die for, _très magnifique_, you'll love them."

"Well, _merci_,_ je l'apprécie beaucoup_, I'm sure I will," said Blair with a smile. She'd almost forgotten that Chuck had said he'd call the store in order to indulge her shoe craving.

"Just perfect," he said and she could hear the smile in his voice, "You know we haven't seen you around here for some time now. We hope we aren't to blame. Our VIP members are of utmost importance to us."

"No, no you aren't to blame," she reassured him, "I…you know what?" she said with a nod, "Cancel the shipment, I'll be coming in personally to pick them up. I might need a few new accessories to match."

"You will? That's fantastic," the manager said, "I'll be awaiting your arrival with champagne in hand."

Blair grinned and put her hand over her stomach, "You might want to make that an apple cider."

**XOXOXOXO**

"I appreciate you agreeing to meet with me."

"I wanted this done, over with. I didn't want you showing up in a few years to disrupt my life again," he said, staring at his aunt from across the small bistro table that separated them.

She looked down, "Forgive me, that wasn't my intention at all."

"Then what was it? A nice family reunion?" he asked dryly.

"Can I get you anything, Mr. Bass?" the waiter asked, walking up to his frequent customer and Chuck shot him a hard look that had the man taking a step back, "And—and for you?" he asked, stuttering as he looked at Elizabeth.

"I'm fine with my tea, thank you," she said and smiled politely to put the man at ease before he turned around and left them alone.

"So?" Chuck asked, impatient to get this over with.

Elizabeth took a sip of her hot beverage, then slowly lowered the cup down with a slightly unsteady hand, "You know what happened to my family, right?"

Chuck nodded curtly, "Your husband and son were killed in a plane crash about a year ago. The small private plane you hired went down almost immediately after takeoff."

Elizabeth looked away as the memories resurfaced, "They explained to me what went wrong. They said it was a freak accident, something about the engine, but all I knew was that they were gone and I remained," she said as she pushed her tea away. "I was supposed to go with them. My son, he—he was about to graduate High School. He wanted to visit the colleges on the east coast," she explained, "I was supposed to be on that plane with them, but I got the flu and my son told me to stay. I didn't want to, but he insisted," she said as her voice shook, "Do you know what the last thing he said to me was?" she asked as her hand clench the dinner cloth, "I'll visit Evelyn for you," she said as she swallowed hard, "I couldn't have ever imagined the significance of his last few words," she said as she swiped a hand over a tear that escaped the corner of her eye, "I remember telling him to take her yellow roses, they were favorite."

Chuck looked away, steeling himself against her, and her palpable pained emotions. He couldn't let her get to him, he couldn't. "Where do I factor in all this?" he said unfeelingly.

"I—I was ashamed of myself. I felt guilty and angry and disappointed," she said, trying to find a measure of composure, "When I lost them I could barely function and I thought of you and what you must have gone through."

"That's murky water under a dilapidated bridge," he remarked coldly.

"It's not," she insisted, "Not for me," she said, "I shouldn't have left, I shouldn't have left you like I did and when Bart—," she paused, "I should have come back."

"Yeah? Well why didn't you? In fact, why did you leave in the first place?"

Elizabeth shifted in her seat, "Bart—"

"Oh, of course, my father," Chuck retorted, "Of course he's to blame," he mocked.

"No," Elizabeth denied, "I don't blame him for not wanting me around. I was the living, breathing replica of what he'd just lost."

Chuck was quiet for a moment, wanting to be angry at Bart, but he just couldn't summon the will. He couldn't blame his father either, but he wanted to blame her, "You should have come back when he died," he reproached, "I had no one. I was alone. I ended up leaving, screwing my life up and hurting everyone I ever cared about in the process," he told her, but he knew she wasn't to blame for things he'd done, but he didn't care. He wanted to take it out on her anyway.

"I'm sorry, Charles," she said, "so sorry," she repeated as her eyes welled. "That's why I returned, to make amends and apologize. I know I should have come back, but so much time had passed that I—but I wrong," she told him, "I should have been here. I let you down and I let Evelyn down and for that, I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"What's done is done," he said, blinking tightly a few times to soothe the burn, "You came and did what you needed to do and now you can leave," he said, standing up, motioning towards the waiter, "Give her whatever she'd like and charge it to my account, oh and give yourself a nice tip as well."

"Of course, Mr. Bass," the man said, "Whatever you say," he replied quickly, then retreated.

"I only have one last question," said Chuck, pulling the picture out that she'd given him.

"On the left," she said, anticipating his inquiry, "Evelyn is on the left," she told him, smiling sadly.

"Thank you."

"Goodbye, Charles."

He nodded hesitantly then turned around and walked away.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Why did you come if all you were going to do was stare out the window and not say a thing?"

Will shrugged, but didn't turn to face her. His eyes remained glued to the gridlocked Manhattan traffic as he rubbed his forehead. It was still slightly sore, but the bruise that remained wasn't that noticeable.

"You're really starting to annoy me, you know that William?" she said, shooting him a glare.

"Only starting to?" he smirked as he finally turned around, hearing the frustration in her voice. She rarely called him by his full name, so he knew she meant it.

"Seriously, what's up with you?" she said, ignoring his smile, "You're quiet and moody and you won't tell me what's wrong."

"Biz—"

"_Don't_," she snapped, stopping him in his tracks, "Is it Brad? Is it what he said last week about you and your parents?"

"No," he denied stubbornly, "I don't care what that idiot said. He's more of an orphan that I am. His mom and dad only show up a few times a year with the checkbook," he retorted, "He's like a stray dog they put out food and water for but want nothing to do with."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is."

"Will—"

"Are we really going to argue about him?" he chided.

"No," Bianca frowned, getting more worried by the moment, "I want to talk about you and what all this—," she said, motioning towards him, "is about."

"It's about nothing," he told her, "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"And how many times are you going to lie?"

"Would you just leave me alone," he scowled, "I wish you'd drop it and mind your own business," he retorted.

Her face fell and she gave a feeble shrug, sliding as far away from him as she could, "Fine," she said in a small voice, "It's dropped," she replied then turned towards the door on her side of the limo, "I'll leave you alone all you want. Right now, if you tell Arthur to pull over, I can walk the rest of the way. It's not far."

Will looked down, feeling even worse than he did, "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's not your fault."

She slowly turned back to face him, "What's not my fault?" she asked, "And don't lie to me, if you do, I'll tell Arthur to pull over myself and—I double, no triple swear I won't talk to you for the whole summer."

"He'll—he'll be theirs," he said with hooded eyes, finally saying it out loud.

"What?"

"My Mom and Dad, they're going to have their own son. He'll really be theirs, not like me."

"Will, that doesn't make any sense," she said as she scooted back over to him, "You just said it yourself, _my_ Mom and Dad. It won't be any different once he's born. They'll still be your parents. They'll still love you and they'll love the baby too, but not more or less than you."

"He'll fit," he said, brushing away her reassurances.

"What do you mean?"

"My sisters were with my Mom earlier, feeling the baby and I noticed how they just, they fit," he said, leaning back against the seat, "The same hands, the same dark hair, her eyes, his smile and…" he trailed off, "when he comes, he'll fit too. I, I don't and that will never change," he said, thinking about how he stuck out with his blond hair and how much he looked like Lily.

Bianca inched her hand over and grasped his, "Just because you don't really look like them doesn't mean anything."

"It means I don't belong," he said, then pulled his hand away, "Anyway, we're here," he told her as they came to a stop in front of her building.

**XOXOXOXO **

"These are the new Stuart Weitzman open toed pumps. They'd go nicely with that dress," said the Bendel's manager then pursed his lips into a grin, "You know, I don't believe I've ever seen that gorgeous confection before and I've seen all the summer lines," he said with a gleam in his hazel eyes, "Well, all the ones that matter anyway," he teased, "Who's the designer?"

"Dolce," Blair replied with a smile as she smoothed a hand over her soft periwinkle dress that fit her perfectly, which was feat in her pregnant state. The dress hugged and draped in all the right places and she felt confident in it, a feeling that was hard to come by lately.

"Uh, uh," Vince shook his bleached blond head as he handed her the shoe box, "I've seen Dolce's line and that wasn't it in, but—," he shrugged, "if you don't want to tell me, that's alright," he said, looking dramatically aggrieved.

Blair grinned as she pulled one of the shoes out of the box, "It is," she assured him, "There's three L's I wouldn't dare to jest over, labels, _love_," she said wistfully, "And—Lady Godiva," she pouted, suddenly getting a huge craving.

"A woman after my own heart," he told her, "_Please_," she replied wryly and he grinned, "Well if anyone could turn me," he shrugged playfully then snapped at a saleslady who walked in, "Diana, get the lovely Mrs. Bass a box of Godiva chocolates without delay," he said and Blair thanked him then glanced down at the shoe in her hand.

"You were right, these would go nicely with my _Dolce_ dress," she emphasized, then leaned forward on the plush seat in the exclusive room others rarely got to see, "but between you and I," she whispered, "it's custom tailored and designed."

Vince sucked in his cheeks and arched a brow, "Well excuse me," he said, putting a hand on his chest.

She laughed, surprised at how much she was enjoying herself after her last disastrous shopping trip, she thought, which took the smile right off her face. She tried to brush it off, but found it difficult, like getting her foot into the shoe.

"Here, let me," he offered then bent and tipped her calf up and slipped the shoe on, but she didn't even get to see how it looked. The shoe squeezed and pinched and she could've sworn it was cutting off her circulation, "Ouch," she protested, "Are you sure these are a six?"

"Of course, I double checked," he said, pulling the shoe off, though it put up some resistance, "Would you like me to get you a half a size larger or a different shoe?"

"Or a wider one?" The saleslady suggested and Vince turned to her, "Diana, I told you to go get the chocolates without delay, if I have to repeat myself, they'll be a delay with your paycheck," he said, and the woman flushed and finally retreated, walking out of the room. "I apologize, Mrs. Bass, she's new and lacks tact and taste."

"It's alright," she said, giving a sad smile, not even up to feeling offended, "I guess I'm not your princess," she joked halfheartedly as he placed the shoe back into the box.

"And I am definitely not your prince," he grinned back, "But with a husband like yours, if I could be so forward as to say, it's no loss to you, I'm sure."

Blair looked down, suddenly losing her appetite for retail therapy, even her feet were bloated. "I—I changed my mind about the shoes," she said then put her shoe back on and rose with his help, "Charge the two clutches and the headbands," she said, going into her coach bag and producing her credit card, but Vince put his hands up in refusal, "It's already been taken care of by Mr. Bass."

"Oh, right," she said with a nod then replaced it and adjusted the strap of the bag on her shoulder.

"Are you sure there's nothing else I can interest you in? Every shoe we reserved for you is also available in the next siz—"

"No," she denied, "Thank you," she said, wanting to get out of the store as quickly as she could. She thanked the manager again for his assistance then quickly made her way towards the exit then out onto the street, where the car service she'd hired was awaiting her. William had taken the second limo and Chuck had the other.

Thinking of Chuck had her telling the driver to take her to Bass Industries. She wanted to see him now. She wanted his arms around her, if he could even reach, she thought and scoffed aloud as she looked down at herself. She bit her bottom lip and her eyes filled as she gazed at her belly. "But I don't regret it," she mumbled, caressing her stomach.

"I'm sorry, did you say something Mrs. Bass?"

Blair shook her head and blinked rapidly, "Nothing, just—keep driving."

The driver nodded and she turned towards the window trying to distract herself as they drove down Fifth Avenue. She watched the stores and buildings pass one by one, letting the car's motion lull her conflicting thoughts away, but it didn't last. After a few minutes, that same motion made her stomach turn horribly.

"Pull over!" she told the driver then clamped a hand tightly over her mouth.

The driver looked back then quickly applied his signal and veered sharply to the right, receiving a lot of honks and dirty looks, but she didn't care. She didn't even wait for the driver to open the door for her before she pushed it open and was promptly sick, ridding herself of what little she'd eaten that day.

"Mrs. Bass, are you alright?" the driver exclaimed, coming around to help her back into a sitting position.

"Yes, I—I'm fine now," she said, leaning her head against the seat to get her bearings.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded without opening her eyes, "I'm okay, Darrell," she told him but he stepped back, "I'm going to get you some water," he said, "It's probably this heat," he tried to reason, regardless of the fact that they'd been sitting in an air conditioned vehicle.

Blair pulled a handkerchief out of her bag with a trembling hand then wiped her mouth, disgusted over the whole ordeal. She rubbed her eyes then put a hand over her head, feeling a headache coming on. She sat there for several minutes, not daring to move an inch. After a few moments longer, the driver returned.

"Here you go, Mrs. Bass," said Darrell and she opened her eyes and took the bottle of Perrier from him, "Thank you," she said, opening it then taking a few careful sips, testing her stomach.

"Are you sure you want me to take you to Bass Industries? Wouldn't you rather go home?"

"No," she shook her head, "We're only a few blocks away and I won't be there long. I want to see my husband, we'll return home together."

The driver nodded then straightened and closed the door. Blair took a few deep breaths then went back into her bag for a mint and popped it into her mouth just as the car started moving again.

She was still a little nauseous, but she was certain she could handle it. She stuffed the handkerchief back into her purse and pulled out her compact, opening it to gaze at herself in the mirror.

She looked slightly pale, but nothing a quick touchup of her makeup couldn't fix. She busied herself with the task and was just about done reapplying her lipstick, when they stopped in front of Bass Industries.

"Thank you so much," she said, after the driver had helped her out of the car, "Take my purchases home then you're dismissed," she said, handing him a few hundred dollar bills.

"No, my payment has already been settled," he protested, but she insisted, "It's a tip," she replied then started making her way into the building.

Everyone smiled and waved as she past the lobby. She tried to be equally cheerful, but her headache had set in.

She walked briskly, not wanting anyone to intercept her seeking a chat. She continued past security to the elevators, not needing to show any identification. She pushed the elevator button and was grateful it opened quickly, then she was even more grateful to find that it was empty. She pressed the top floor and braced herself just in case she felt sick again, but her nausea didn't worsen.

She counted the floors until finally she'd reached the top and the doors slid open. She walked out getting even more smiles and greetings.

"Mrs. Bass, hello, we weren't expecting you today," said her secretary, standing up.

"I am still the COO," she replied then shrugged, "But hello to you too, Karen," she said, returning her smile.

"Of course," the raven haired woman replied, "Your office is ready and waiting when you are and you're always mentioned in nearly every meeting," she told her, "Your absence is noted and not only by Mr. Bass."

Blair nodded with satisfaction, but she didn't feel up to any more small talk, "Is my husband in a meeting?"

"No," Karen said, shaking her head, "He rescheduled a conference call and told me he was going out and to take messages while he was away, but he hasn't returned yet."

Blair frowned and brought her hand up to her temple, "I—"

"Where's Chuck?"

Blair turned around in response and came face to face with the last person she expected to see, "Jessica," she said and couldn't keep the derision out of her voice as she folded her hands above her belly.

"Blair, hello," said the blonde sweetly, "Daddy and I wanted to have a talk with Chuck," she said, motioning to the older man at her side.

"Blair, so good to see you again, you're looking as radiant as ever," said Mr. Grant, taking her hand, but she only allowed it out of decorum. Well in truth, she really didn't have anything against Howard, but solely based on his relation to the woman standing next to him, she found she could only be coolly polite at best.

"It's good to be back," she said, avoiding reciprocating the compliment, then turned her gaze back to his daughter, "I thought you were returning to California," Blair said as her brow rose, looking at her critically.

"I did," Jessica replied chirpily, "Now I'm back, for the time being," she amended, "Is there a problem?"

"Now, Jessie," Howard scolded, "Behave yourself."

"Can we take this into my office?" Blair asked, but there wasn't a question to be found in her forceful statement, "I assume my office is as I left it," she said, shooting a glance towards Karen whose mouth was slightly agape, "Yes, it is, just like before."

"Thank you," she replied then walked towards her office door, letting them trail behind her.

"You and I, we're going to have this out, right here and right now," Blair retorted, turning around to face Jessica after they were behind closed doors, "I told you I didn't want you anywhere near this building and I meant it."

"Now, Blair, can we all just calm down for a moment and figure this ou—"

"There's nothing _to_ figure out," Blair snapped, cutting Howard off mid-sentence.

"See, Daddy, I told you she was rude and hateful towards me," Jessica complained.

"Yes, because you're a conniving slut that would rather go around chasing married men than do the job you were being paid to do," Blair hissed.

Jessica's lips parted and her eyes widened angrily, "I want this partnership dissolved, do you hear me, Daddy? Today," she demanded, crossing her arms in irritation.

"Blair, let's be reasonable. What is this all about? Those were some gross accusations and I won't stand for it," Howard replied.

"_This_ is about your daughter," she told him, "You need to open your eyes, because her indolence is immeasurable. She'd rather hang on to your coattails than put any effort into anything she does outside of the bedroom, and it shows," she said as her eyes darted and swept over the woman.

"Daddy!" Jessica yelled, outraged, "I want the papers drawn up now," she told him, "I don't want to have anything more to do with that bitch!"

_BANG!_

They all turned towards the door as it slammed with such force that it shook the frames of her children she had hanging on the wall.

"What the hell did you just call my wife?"

* * *

A/N: So sorry for the long wait, but I wanted to finish this chapter/story entirely before updating and that just wasn't possible. I kept putting off updating, wanting to finish, then life got in the way and here we are. I hope you have stuck around waiting for the end and I thank you SO much if you have. The ending will be coming really soon, hopefully in the next couple of weeks. I already have 21 more pages written, picking up right where it left off here, so keep your fingers crossed that the bit I still have left to write flows for me! So what did you think of the chapter? I hope it read the right way. This was never supposed to be the ending, this last chapter was supposed to be one massive update, but I hope you still enjoyed it. The final chapter will be filled with drama with the birth of the latest Bass and other things ;) Please review and let me know that there are still people out there reading this!

P.S. I didn't get to photoshop anything for this chapter, but there is the pic of William and Bianca and her parents that was mentioned in the chapter on my photobucket page.

XoXo Chrys


	34. Epilogue: Part 4 The End

Lily's Will

Previously on LW:

A week had passed and Chuck still refused to see his Aunt Elizabeth. We found out that Elizabeth's family, her husband and teenage son died in a plane crash on their way to the East Coast to visit colleges. William was still struggling with feeling replaced by the new baby. The girls, Lily and Evie's tutor was fired by Dorota. Blair was feeling out of sorts, both physically and emotionally. She was still getting those spasms of pain and she was feeling overweight and doubting herself, which showed during her shoe shopping spree. Chuck kept looking at the picture of Elizabeth and his mother that he kept in his pocket and he finally decided to meet with Elizabeth and she explained that she left because of Bart, because she was the 'living breathing replica of what he'd just lost.' She also apologized for not coming back after Bart died and Chuck accepted it grudgingly but seemed to not want anything more to do with her and told her goodbye. Will confessed to Bianca (his best friend) that he was feeling replaced by the new baby and she reassured him but it didn't help the way he was feeling. Blair decided to visit Chuck at Bass Industries after her failed shopping outing and on the way there, she was sick to her stomach, but still went to BI after. Once there, she ran into Jessica Grant and her father, Howard Grant (BI business partners) and Blair told her off for being there after she warned her to stay away after Jessica had made it seem like her and Chuck had been very friendly towards each other during a benefit that she hadn't attended. The chapter ended with Jessica Grant yelling 'I don't want anything more to do with that bitch!' and Chuck walking in, slamming the door saying, 'What the hell did you just call my wife?'

Without further ado, the conclusion of Lily's Will.

**Chapter 34/Epilogue: Part 4 - The End**

Chuck's eyes narrowed darkly towards Jessica Grant. After he'd spoken with Elizabeth, he decided to head back home, too conflicted to deal with anything else, but he'd changed his mind when he remembered a few things he'd left pending on his desk, and he was suddenly glad he did.

He walked up to Blair and put a protective arm around her, "Are you alright?" he asked, tilting her chin up to gauge for himself.

"I'm even better now," she smiled as she leaned against him.

"Charles, this has all gone too far, I—"

"I don't believe I was speaking to you," he said, shifting his gaze from the graying man in front of him to his daughter, "Do you want to repeat what you just said?"

Jessica pulled at her dress nervously, "I, uh, no," she managed to spit out.

"Smart of you," he replied in a dry scoff.

"Chuck, I—"

"I didn't ask you anything else," he told the blonde, in a tone that had her pressing her lips together in mortification. He gave a hard nod when she caught his drift then he turned to look at his wife again, "What's going on here?"

Blair looked away and he frowned, sensing her hesitation, "Just tell me, no matter what it is, they're done."

"Charles," said Howard, pulling at his collar, "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm speaking to my wife," he lashed out, making the man sputter silently.

"I—I went shopping with her last Tuesday and she told me about the benefit you both attended some weeks ago…" Blair trailed off.

His brows furrowed even deeper, not knowing where this was all going, "And?" he asked then Blair looked down and he understood completely, "Did you tell her something happened between us that night?"

"Of—of course not," Jessica defended, "Oh, like hell," Blair retorted, "You all but spelled it out."

"Wait, you believed it? Is that why you were upset with me last week?"

Her eyes glazed and he tried to pull her closer but she pushed away, "No, I didn't. I—I was just angry with myself for—I—," she said and couldn't keep the tremor from her voice, "Well just look at me," she shrugged, then shook her head miserably at the confused look in his eyes, "Forget it," she sniffled, then pushed past him.

"Blair!" he called out, feeling awful, knowing he was somehow responsible for all this, "Blair, wait!" he said, taking a few steps in her direction, "I'm going home," she retorted, then walked out of the office, slamming the door, leaving him alone with the Grants.

Chuck flexed his jaw in anger at the whole situation as he faced the father and daughter duo once more, "You're going to repeat to me, verbatim, everything you told my wife that day and if your story doesn't match hers," he warned, "they'll be an expiration date on your company."

"Charles, let's discuss this," Howard nearly pleaded, "I'm sure this is all just a huge misunderstanding," he said then looked at his daughter furiously, "Tell him," he ordered her, "now."

Jessica coward into a sitting position on Blair's bench near the window, then slowly, grudgingly, started to recount the events of that day. Once she was finished, her father was shaking his head in shamed disbelief.

"You attempted to make her feel insecure about her weight and her marriage?" her father said incredulously.

"She deserved it," Jessica argued, "She was being a—"

"I've heard enough," Chuck said, walking over to Blair's desk and picking up the phone, "Karen, contact my lawyer, tell him he's needed within the hour."

"Charles, please, I don't condone what she's done. This is not the daughter my wife and I raised."

"Daddy—"

"Hush your mouth, your mother would've been appalled," her father scolded, his grey eyes looking at her accusingly.

Chuck ended the call after he got confirmation, then looked at Howard who glanced back in defeat, "That company is my life."

"And she's mine," Chuck said, rotating his family photo towards the man.

"Maybe—maybe we can sort this out. There's no need to be this drastic. Jessica will apologize and then be on her way, back to California. She won't have anything more to do with our partnership or Bass Industries ever again, I assure you," he said, walking up to the desk, "You know she hasn't been right since we lost Lauren two years ago."

Chuck didn't know if it was the look on the man's weathered face or the photo that was burning a whole into his jacket pocket, but he found himself giving them a sort of reprieve. "I'll tell you what," he said, grabbing a pen and scribbling down some notes for his lawyer, "Our partnership will come to an end effective immediately, but you'll pay a termination fee for the amount we'd be out because of it and—," he continued, "pay an additional fee to make this move profitable for Bass Industries."

"But that—would cripple us," Jessica protested.

"Not quite," Chuck retorted, "It'll cause a dent, but you'll once again see Grant Corporations above the profit line in a couple of years," he told her, "but only if," he advised, "you spend less time blaming and harming yourself and others for your mother's death, and more time helping your father run the company."

"I—"

"Thank you, Charles," Howard said, quieting his daughter, "I'll be in touch," he told him, then looked at his daughter, "Let's go."

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair lay curled up in bed that night, mentally and physically exhausted, yet unable to fall asleep. She'd refused all of Chuck's attempts at discussing what had happened, resulting in an awkward dinner where the only saving grace had been their daughters' animated voices.

"I finally got the girls to go to bed. It only cost me two stories and a pledged trip to FAO Schwarz tomorrow."

Blair lowered her lids as Chuck approached, still not up to speaking with him over what had transpired. She felt the bed dip as he joined her then felt his fingertips trail lightly over her cheek, making inexplicable tears spring to her eyes, "I know you're awake," he whispered, "but I'll let you keep pretending if that's what you really want."

She opened her eyes, giving up the ruse and he cursed, seeing the tears in them, "Come here," he said then pulled her to him, settling her against his chest, "Our partnership with them is over. They're going to have to pay us a hefty sum."

She nodded, but even that wasn't enough to rid the shadows from her face.

"Nothing happened with Jessica," he told her, "It never could nor would with her or anyone else."

Once again, she nodded, knowing it was the truth, knowing it all along, even when that woman had tried to insinuate otherwise.

"Why didn't you tell me how you were feeling?"

She shrugged, opting to say as little as possible, if anything at all. "I didn't want to admit it."

"That's because there's nothing to admit it," he said, drawing soothing circles against her back, "You're more beautiful now than you've ever been."

"I'm not beautiful, I'm overweight," she sniffled.

"You're pregnant, and petite at that, not overweight. You've never been," he told her, "Your uncertainty has made you believe it, but make no mistake, it's a lie, one that you've locked into your head because you can't see yourself as I do."

"Yes, well then how do you see me? Definitely not like before," she accused, "We haven't—," she said then huffed, "not in a month," she said then turned around, away from him, "I'm not sexy anymore."

She felt his arms come around her, her back against his chest, "You're right, I don't see you as I did before," he said then she smacked his hand, attempting to release herself, but he held on tightly. "Before," he explained quietly, "I was merely in love with you. Now, you're my wife, the mother of my children. What I feel is inexplicable, unfathomable, it's all consuming."

She smiled and finally relaxed, melting into him, "I heard nothing about my sex appeal in that perfectly packaged speech," she pouted and he laughed, "So now I'm pouring my heart out and you're the one concerned over carnal affairs?"

"Oh trust me, darling, the last thing I am is concerned," she teased with renewed confidence, "Focused," she said, letting her robe slide slightly, exposing her bare shoulder, "Immersed," she added, bringing his hand up to cover her silky skin, "But not concerned, never that."

"Good," he said, through clenched teeth, "Because you needn't be," he told her, "I've had to take a cruel amount of cold showers simply because you've walked into the room or smiled a certain way, or when you've asked me to zip you up," he said, tangling his hand into her long tresses as he bent to kiss the coveted spot at the nape of her neck, "You're merciless, really," he murmured against her skin.

She shivered, then turned, but the mood was broken as another sharp pain hit her, exactly like the ones that had been afflicting her lately.

She grimaced and put her hand on Chuck's arm, "What is it?" he asked worriedly as he sat up. Blair shook her head as the pain passed quickly, just like the others, "Nothing, I just—I want to, I really do, but—"

Chuck sighed audibly, "Is that what it is?" he asked, calming himself, "it's okay," he assured, then kissed her lips, "I understand, we'll wait," he told her. "Anticipation has its merits," he smirked.

She looked down, "I'm sorry," she said, not telling him what it was really about. She didn't want him to fret over nothing.

He frowned, "Don't be," he said as he reached over and killed the lights, "You're tired, frankly I am too. It's been a long day."

She nodded though she knew he was only saying it for her benefit. She turned as he settled back onto the bed and pulled her close once more, yet she remained awake long after he'd fallen asleep. Several minutes turned into a several hours. She kept tossing and turning, unable to find a comfortable position. Another headache started, adding to her fatigue.

_Maybe I shouldn't have rescheduled that doctor's appointment_, was her last hazy thought, before she slipped into a fitful sleep, just as the sun was rising.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair rubbed her eyes as she came awake with a start, holding in a groan for the terrible few hours of sleep she'd gotten. She sat up with difficulty, still trying to clear her vision.

"You're up," said Chuck as he walked up to her and bent, dropping a caressing kiss on her neck.

"And you're already dressed," she said, not able to keep the disappointment from her voice, "This is becoming a pattern," she told him as he pulled back.

"I won't be gone the whole day this time," he promised, "I'm only going in to sort out the paperwork for the termination of the Bass-Grant partnership," he said straightening, "I should be done in a few hours max."

Blair nodded as everything she needed to get done that day came to her; the first on that list had to do with their son, "I forgot to mention it to you, but William's been acting strangely again. I don't think he told us everything that was bothering him."

Chuck nodded, "I noticed something was off at dinner last night. He barely said a word."

"I can't stand to think he's hurting and won't tell us why," she said with a troubled frown, "I thought we'd settled this. I thought we made it clear he could come to us for anything."

"Not to worry," he replied, "We'll get to bottom of it later today," he assured her, "I'll be out early, which means I can be there to pick him up after school."

"Be sure to swing by here first. I want to be there too."

"Of course," Chuck said, then gave her a sidelong glance, "Are we good?" he asked and she felt terrible because she could see he needed the confirmation, "We're Chuck and Blair," she replied with a grin, "Blair and Chuck," she said, then gripped his tie, pulling him to her so she could kiss his cheek, "Being good was never part of our repertoire," she teased, then released him, "Have a nice day."

"Likewise, Mrs. Bass," he smirked as he straightened once again and adjusted his tie.

**XOXOXOXO**

"We aced our project," said Bianca as she bumped shoulders with William who nodded with disinterest, "I knew we would."

"I noticed you added a picture of us on your side of the poster board," she said, attempting to get more than a few syllables out of him.

"And I noticed you're going to France with Brad and his family," Will retorted.

"I knew that's why you wouldn't talk to me all morning," she remarked hesitantly, "It's not my fault my family and his are friends. My mom and dad invited them to spend a few weeks at our summer house in Paris, not me."

"Well my parents and yours are friends too," Will pointed out as they walked down the deserted halls of Horace Mann, "I would think your mom would like to be here when her _close_ _friend_ gives birth," he mocked.

"They _are_ close friends," Bianca defended, "for your information my mom said she'd fly back when your mother gives birth," she retorted, "And anyway, since when do you want to talk about your brother?"

He averted her gaze with a scowl, "You know what? I'll see around," he said, pulling away.

"No, wait," Bianca protested, reaching out for him, but he pulled away further, "I thought we were going to have lunch together?"

"Have lunch with Brad," Will glowered as he picked up his pace, "Make it a test run for your vacation."

"Where are you going? We still have a few classes left!" Bianca called out as she gave up trying to catch up with him.

"I'm ditching," he replied unapologetically, "I may even skip tomorrow too," he told her, "It's not like it matters, we have early dismissal today and there's only two more days of school left."

"It does matter," Bianca said as she watched him walk up to the double doors leading to the stairs, "You'll get in trouble."

"Good," Will shrugged as he pushed the doors open, "If I don't see you again before you leave, have a _great_ summer," he said dryly, then turned around and ran down the stairs.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair glanced at her watch as she made her way down the stairs as fast as she could manage. She'd fallen back to sleep after Chuck had left and now she was late.

"Miss Blair, no hurry, you fall," said Dorota disapprovingly as Blair made it off the bottom step without so much as a stumble.

"Bite your tongue, Jimmy Choo has never let me down before," she told her as she glanced down at her red four inch heeled pumps.

"Why you hurry so much for?" asked the maid as she set a cleaning rag down on the console table.

"I have to meet someone for lunch," she replied, trying to remain as vague as possible. She didn't want to hear her admonishments for meeting with Elizabeth without speaking to Chuck first.

"You should go back to bed," Dorota said, looking intently at her, "You have dark circles," she told her with a frown, "What's wrong?"

Blair adjusted the strap of her Kate Spade bag on her shoulder and shrugged, "I didn't sleep well last night, that's all."

"You lying," Dorota said as she crossed her arms and looked at her with suspicion.

"I am not," Blair replied with indignation. She couldn't start up an argument with Dorota at the moment. She had to get to the café quickly. She'd just managed to get Elizabeth to agree to meet with her before her flight left and if she wasted anymore time, she'd miss the opportunity, and she needed it. Even if Chuck felt he'd gotten all the answers he needed, she didn't.

"Mommy, Dorota's going to take us to feed the ducks," said Lily walking into the foyer with her sister trailing right behind her.

"That's great," Blair said as she bent and kissed each girl lightly on the cheek, "but behave."

"We promise," Evie said with a smirk and Blair grinned, knowing she had her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Please keep an eye on them," said Blair and this time it was Dorota's turn to look indignant and she quickly nodded an apology. "If I handled you all these years, the _dziewcząt_ are like breeze," Dorota said looking fondly down at the girls.

"I know," Blair said then leaned forward and on impulse, kissed her on the cheek too, "Thank you, for everything."

Dorota smiled, "Who else going to put up with you?"

"_Please_," Blair grinned, "You'd go after anyone else who tried," she countered.

Dorota shrugged, "I like benefits. Who else send me to Fiji on three week vacation?"

"Of course that's all it is," she teased, "and make it four. You handled their tutor as well as I would have."

The maid smiled, but shook her head, "Not necessary Miss Blair."

"It is," she insisted, "Just as now it's necessary for me to leave," Blair said, then blew the girls another kiss before turning around and heading towards the elevator.

**XOXOXOXO**

"I'm so glad I could catch you before your flight," said Blair, slightly out of breath as she sat down opposite Elizabeth amongst the bustling lunch hour rush, "Thanks for meeting me on such short notice."

"I guess I was too surprised to refuse," Elizabeth replied as she shot Blair a questioning look.

Blair glanced over and waved the waiter away before he could approach, then ran a weary hand over her brow.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked with concern and Blair laughed weakly, "Yes—no, it doesn't matter," she rushed as she shifted in her seat, trying to ease the tightness in her lower back.

"Blair, why did you want to see me?"

"I—I didn't want you to go," she answered truthfully, knowing there was no point to beat around the bush, "You're a part of him and—I know if you left now it'd kill him."

Elizabeth looked down, "I'm not so certain about that. Yesterday, he seemed quite adamant that I left him and his family be," she said, tapping a finger absently on her glass of water.

"You spoke with him yesterday?"

"Yes, briefly," Elizabeth replied, "And I'd like to respect his wishes. It's the least I could do considering…"

"But you don't know him like I do," Blair told her, fiddling with the dinner cloth on the table. "He's angry now, but that's just because he's hurting."

"He told me to leave."

"But that's not what he really wants," Blair replied with certainty.

"Then what does he want?" Elizabeth shrugged, "You tell me, because—I'd do anything to try to make it up to him."

"Then stay," Blair put it simply, "He told you to leave, but I know he's waiting to see if you actually do, and if you do, if you take the out, he'll never forgive you for it."

"I didn't want to leave," she said and Blair knew she wasn't merely referring to the present, "When I left, he was barely a few weeks old," Elizabeth said, pressing a finger to her temple, "I remember I was rocking him, in the nursery Evelyn decorated and—Bart walked in," she said, brushing a few dark wisps away from her face, "I could tell that just for a split second he thought I was her and, in that blink of an eye he lost her all over again," she said, wishing she didn't remember it in such vivid detail, "So when he came to me and asked, I left. I—I couldn't bear to be responsible for that kind of pain. I couldn't do that to him or to Charlie—," she flubbed, pressing her lips together, "I mean Charles, Evie—Evelyn called him Charlie throughout her whole pregnancy."

Blair took in a trembling breath, thinking about everything they had lost, especially Chuck, "Please don't leave him again, he'd always carry that rejection with him."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't want to do that to him. What's left of Evelyn and I begins and ends with him."

"But that's just it, it doesn't," Blair told her, "There's two little girls that have his smile, Evelyn's smile and yours too," she said, reaching out and grasping the older woman's hand for the first time, "So stay. Don't make the same mistake twice, that happens far too often in this family."

Elizabeth looked down at their clasped hands and was silent for a moment, mulling it over, though her decision already reflected in her eyes, "I'll uh, I guess I'll extend my stay at The Pierre," she smiled.

"I'd rather you stayed in one of our hotels," Blair said, pulling back, "He'll come around sooner that way."

"You mean it'll irk him faster into another conversation."

"And you're already catching on," Blair grinned.

Elizabeth laughed and Blair could tell it was the first in a very long time. This would be good for them. Her instincts told her as much, she could feel it, but it didn't stop the wariness from forming and creating some doubt, "I'm trusting you Elizabeth, with who I love most. If you hurt him, I won't be held accountable for my actions."

"Please, call me Liz," she said, then pulled her hands onto her lap, "I—I understand, but I'll never do anything to hurt him, not again," she said with a steady gaze, "but I know my words are just words, in time, if he allows, you'll see the truth in them."

"I'm look forward to it…Liz," said Blair smiling, as she rubbed her lower back, trying to mask her growing discomfort.

"As am I," she said with a reciprocating smile, "So," she said, breaking the lingering tension, "what are we ordering now that I don't have a flight to catch?" she asked, reaching for the menu, but Blair shook her head, "Nothing for me, you go right ahead," she responded and Elizabeth frowned, "I just don't have an appetite," she explained, despite the fact that she hadn't eaten anything that day. Her queasiness had reared its ugly head.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look flushed."

"I'm fine, I just—I need air," she said, standing up, but when she did, everything danced in front of her eyes and she swayed.

"Blair!" Elizabeth called out, rising and reaching to steady her.

"I'm okay," she tried to assure her, "I—ahh," she grimaced as she clutched her belly, gaining everyone's attention.

"What—what's wrong?" asked Elizabeth nervously.

"Nothing, it'll pass, it'll—ow!" Blair cried as her shoulders slumped forward in pain. Something was wrong. This pain was different. It wasn't like the others. It wasn't going away.

"Do you want us to call an ambulance?" asked the waiter, looking alarmed.

"Let's take my limo," Blair said as she clamped her jaw shut, her heart racing in fear. She had to keep her feet moving through the pain.

"I—I can't do this again," Elizabeth said as she supported Blair out of the café, "I can't," she said as her eyes welled, "I was the only one there when Evelyn—I can't, oh God, I can't do this again."

Blair parted her lips to reassure her, but she couldn't, then suddenly, against her will, everything went black.

**XOXOXOXO**

"We should be there within the next few minutes."

…

"I said we should be there shortly."

…

"Mr. Bass?"

"I heard you," Chuck gritted out into the headset as he glared out of the helicopter's window to the hospital they were approaching. His thoughts were going faster than the rate they were flying. As soon as he'd gotten the call, from the person he'd least expected, all he knew was he had to get to her. It would have taken him an hour or more in the bumper to bumper traffic and he didn't have that kind of time.

He recalled Elizabeth's frantic call, but all he remembered were words…

Blair.

Baby.

Pain.

Fainted.

Hospital.

His hands shook with anxiety and he let out an angry curse. If anything happened and he wasn't there… he shook his head, not even able to process that possibility.

"Mr. Bass, we're preparing for landing."

He gave an automatic nod. Everything would be fine, he told himself, everything _had_ to be fine.

**XOXOXOXO **

"Why were you late when I pick you up?"

"I had to clean out my locker," Will lied, he'd just managed to get back to the school in time to avoid a search party.

The maid nodded and Will frowned because she looked distracted. It wasn't like her not to dig any deeper, "Where's Mom?"

Dorota looked away and pulled at her apron, "Mr. Chuck and Miss Blair are out. Go upstairs with the _dziewcząt."_

"The what?" Will asked, dropping his bag in the foyer.

Dorota huffed, "The girls," she explained, "I teach you Polish. Why are we Lost in Translation like Scarlett Johansson?"

"Who?"

"_Kurwa_,"said the maid under her breath and Will smirked, "I know what that means."

"Good," Dorota said, putting her hands on her hips, "I hope you know what this mean too. If you not go upstairs I will _skopać ci tyłek_."

Will rolled his eyes, but he knew to obey, mostly. He walked up the stairs, but stopped at the top step when the maid turned around. Something was going on, he just knew it. He put his hand on the banister and sat down to observe her through the railings.

She rushed over to the phone and he tried to listen in.

"Miss Eleanor," she sniffled, then cleared her throat.

Dorota was crying? He'd never seen her cry before, ever.

"You need to go to St. Joseph's Hospital. Miss Blair collapse. I don't know about baby. I don't have details and…"

William rose then sat back down on the step, his reflexes in shock. His mother was in the hospital and she collapsed? He thought as his mind raced through all the ways it could just be nothing, but there weren't any. Dorota…crying, and his mom in the hospital, came his jumbled thoughts, and they were trying to keep it from him, which meant it was bad. Whatever it was, it was bad.

But she had to be alright. She had to be.

He went into his pocket and flipped his cell phone open, dialing Bianca's number with fumbling fingers.

"Biz, I'm sorry about earlier, but you got to help me. It's my Mom. You have to come with me," he said as he hastily made his way down the stairs and past the foyer without being seen.

"My Mom," he choked into the phone, "Please come with me."

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck burst through the doors of Labor and Delivery, creating such a commotion that security stood on alert and tried to block his path.

"Sir, you need a pass to be up here," said the hefty surly eyed guard.

"No, I don't, move out of my way. My wife is somewhere in there," he bit out, already trying to push past the man, but he pushed right back, "If you create a disturbance I'm going to have to escort you out of the building."

"And if you don't let me the fuck in, I'll have your job," he said, quickly losing his grip on his sanity.

A nurse chose that exact moment to walk through some double doors a few feet away, then slowed her steps when she surveyed the scene, "Hal, what's going on?"

"This guy's being a prick, he doesn't have a pass and he's being disorderly," the guard replied.

"I told you I don't need a damn pass," he retorted, "I'm Chuck Bass and I swear to what I hold dear, which right now is through those doors on a hospital bed, that if you don't let me go I'll turn your whole fucking life upside down so fast your third cousin twice removed won't know which way is up."

There was an awkward pause then the nurse's eyes widened, "Chuck Bass?" she said, "Hal, let him through. He's a major benefactor. He could practically shut down this whole hospital if he wanted to."

"And I just might want to, depending," he said, but nearly choked on the word, "Where's my wife?"

Hal stepped back, smart enough not to even attempt to utter an apology. The nurse juggled the chart in her hands nervously, then went behind a desk to their left to set it down, "One moment," she said, as she clicked the keys on the computer in front of her, "Blair?"

He nodded quickly.

"I—she's—she's—"

"Just spit it out," he said as he paled and froze, afraid of the answer, afraid his knees would buckle if he wasn't told within the next few seconds.

"She's still in the ER, ground floor. They're trying to stabilize her, that's all I know, I'm sorry."

"Stabilize?" he said, as his eyes went wild with the implications. He turned around, not wasting another single moment and bolted for the stairs.

This couldn't be happening to him, to them. "Mom," he said, as he sucked in a trembling breath as he ran, "Both of you…"

"If there's a heaven and a hell or God, don't let history repeat itself… Please, fuck…"

_Don't let history repeat itself._

**XOXOXOXO**

"Just don't let go of my hand," said Will as they pushed through a crowd of people and up the stairs, leaving the confines of the heated subway below and breaking into the daylight and even more heat, but at least these elevated temperatures didn't suffocate them with questionable odors.

"I hate you," said Bianca as she gave one last horrified look towards the subway system.

"It was the only way to get here fast," he replied as he pulled her towards the hospital a couple of blocks away, "It barely took us fifteen minutes."

"I know, but FYI, I'm never doing that ever again," she said, gripping her shirt to get a whiff, "I saw a rat and I swear a mole man was next."

Will smirked, "You can stop the sniffing, you don't stink," he said, releasing her hand.

"Well, small favors," she retorted and he grinned, "You've been spending way too much time with my Mom—," he cut off, his voice breaking, rendering him silent when the realization hit him once again. For just a moment he'd let himself forget and it was even worse the second time around.

"She's going to be okay," Bianca told him as she grasped his arm and leaned into him.

Will nodded, trying to make himself believe it, "Let's go," he said as he started to run, "We're almost there."

Bianca had no choice but to follow as they picked up their pace and within a few minutes they were there, running into the bright air conditioned lobby.

"Now, what?" she asked, almost out of breath, "Did you think this through? They won't tell us anything, we're ten."

"I wasn't going to ask," Will replied.

"Then what are we going to do? If we go down the hall they'll be a security guard in front of the elevators."

"We aren't going to take an elevator," he said, turning towards a pair of double doors marked Emergency Room. "Quick, give me your blazer," he said, eyeing the doors.

"What for?" she asked as she untied it from around her waist and handed it to him.

"You'll see," he answered as they inched towards the doors.

"She'll never let us through," Bianca said, nodding towards the receptionist.

"We'll just wait until…now!" he told her as a couple walked up to the desk and gained her attention.

They pushed through the doors quickly and he automatically balled the blazer up and brought it up to his head.

"What are you—"

"Shhh," he told her as he walked through the waiting room and straight up to the nurse behind a glass partition.

"I need help," he told the auburn haired woman, "My sister pushed me and I banged my head, then our Mom brought us here," he lied, shooting Bianca a glare.

"I—I did not, you tripped," she countered, catching on.

"If tripped means shoved, then yeah," he argued.

"Keep it down," the nurse scolded, "What did you need?"

He turned and met the nurse's annoyed gaze again, "Well, um, we were in there with her, our mom, but I freaked out when I saw the needle they were putting into the guy in the bed next to me," he explained, "So I ran, she followed, like always," he complained with an eye roll, "We need to get back in before my mom notices and freaks out too. She'll probably call security then we'll be in even bigger trouble."

The nurse shook her head, "How did you two get out in the first place?"

Will looked at Bianca, momentarily stuck, then back at the nurse, "I—uh, we took the stairs."

The nurse tsked then sighed and pushed a button, buzzing them in, "Those stairs are for emergency use only. Stay with your mother this time," she warned, "Or I'll be the one calling security."

Will and Bianca nodded and walked briskly into the chaos.

"I can't believe that worked," she said then quieted as doctors and nurses darted back and forth between patients. "How did you know there were stairs?"

"I didn't," he replied, "I was hoping there'd be a way out and up from here and I guess there is," he said as they walked past the common area where a bunch of beds were separated by curtains.

Everyone was either too hurt or busy to spare them a second glance. They made their way past the beds and down a hall with rooms on either side.

"How do you know we're going the right way?"

"I don't," he said then froze when he heard a scream, one that he recognized instantly, "Mom!" he said as he started running, leaving Bianca behind. Everything silenced but the pounding beat of his heart.

He kept going and didn't stop, and what he saw when reached the doorway, made his tears spill onto his cheeks.

His mother had on an oxygen mask and there were a flurry of doctors surrounding her as all these machines she was hooked up to beeped loudly, too loudly, and too rapidly.

"Someone tell me something!"

William turned and that's when he noticed his father, eyes red-rimmed, clenching his mother's hand and his aunt nearly shaking in a corner next to them.

His breath shuddered and his head shook with each trembling intake, "Mom!" he said, running into the room.

All eyes shot to him.

"William?" said Chuck, "What are you doing here?"

"No, Ch—Chuck," Blair gasped, "Wiiill, don't want, see me, see me like—ike this."

"Who allowed him in?" asked a doctor, "We need the room cleared," he ordered.

"No!" Will shouted running up to the bed.

"Elizabeth, take him out, now, take him out and stay with him," Chuck demanded and Elizabeth obeyed, too overwrought to do anything else.

"William, we need to go," she said as she gripped his shoulders but he pushed at her, "No, Mom!" Will shouted again as the machines went even louder.

"Get the kid out, her BP's rising!"

"Mom!" he repeated, trying to reach for her.

"Lo—ove you, muh—my angel," Blair managed to say before another pain ripped through her, making her slump back.

"No! Mom!" He cried and suddenly he found himself lifted off his feet, "No!" he flailed, "Mom—Mommy!"

"Mommy!"

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck watched as an orderly lifted William up and carried him out of the room, but it barely registered. He felt like he was in a dream, no, a nightmare, his worst. His worst fears were mirrored in front him and he was useless against it. He couldn't stop it, he couldn't wake up, all he could do was stand there as everything and everyone else moved around him.

He used to think that he was most afraid of becoming his father, but now he knew that wasn't true. This, what was happening that very moment, terrified, petrified, rooted him to that very spot. The fear was so tangible he could taste it and feel it in his pours. He was surprised he was still upright. He wanted to let himself fall onto his knees and beg to anyone that would listen, to anyone that could help, something he'd never ever done before or thought he'd ever do. He'd give up anything and everything, even himself, to make it stop, to fix it, to fix her.

_Fix her._

"Fix her," he said, as he found his hoarse voice.

He felt Blair's hand squeeze his and he leaned into her, stroking her long damp hair away from her sweaty face with an unsteady hand.

"We're doing everything we can," said a middle-aged doctor with blue-green eyes.

"Well then what the hell is wrong with her? You haven't told me anything. Someone say something!" he shouted.

"Chuck," Blair whimpered breathlessly, "S'okay."

He shook his head as he looked into her eyes and watched as they glazed over, then what happened after was a blur, a horrific blur.

The beeping elevated even further, creating a flurry and he panicked as he watched the doctor bark orders.

"We need to stabilize her BP. Give me ten CC's of Hydralazine, stat."

"What's wrong? What the fuck's wrong?" he shouted.

"Late onset Preeclampsia," the doctor finally supplied, "If we don't get her blood pressure down, she could have a seizure," he said as a syringe was handed to him and he administered the medicine through an IV without delay.

"Dr. Turner, the baby's heart rate, it's in distress."

Chuck turned to glance at the nurse then down to Blair's belly as his heart thumped in his chest so loud he could actually hear it pounding. He had so much to lose, came the desperate thought as his reality sunk in deeper.

"No!" Blair sobbed, "Chuck, baby," she pleaded through the mask, "Promise, the baby."

"No," he shook his head as his eyes widened, realizing what she was asking of him, but he couldn't, he just couldn't. He gripped her hand tighter as he pressed his lips together, trying to keep them from trembling, "I can't," he broke off, as a few hot tears slipped down his cheek. He wouldn't be able to make it. Everything, every single thing about him was wrapped up in her, "It won't come to that," he told her with a willful conviction, "Tell her it won't come to that," he demanded.

"Dr. Turner?" the nurse repeated.

"I heard you," he replied hastily, "Tell the OR to prep for an emergency C-section," he said, not giving Chuck the answer he was looking for.

"No time," the second doctor said from his position between the stirrups, "She's fully dilated and a hundred percent effaced. This baby is coming fast."

Dr. Turner cursed then looked at Blair, "Mrs. Bass, can you hear me?"

Blair nodded quickly, "Good," the doctor smiled levelly, "We need to get this baby out for both your sakes, but it's too late for a C-section. We need you to breathe deeply and to try to remain as calm as possible, and when I say the word, I want you to push. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Chuck shut his eyes tightly, clearing his blurred vision as he tried to catch his mind up to grasp what was happening. When he opened them, he straightened and stiffened, looking into Blair's anxious, fearful eyes.

She could do this. He knew she could. She was the strongest person he knew, even stronger than him, she'd always been, she just needed reminding, "I'm right here, sweetheart," he said, looking unwaveringly into her deep brown eyes, "I know you can do this. You did it with the girls. Do you hear me? You can do this. You've never let anyone or anything stop you before, including me, and I'm going to make damn sure that doesn't change," he said, pulling back slightly, "Remember?" he whispered, "For us a million, the world?—"

"Zero," she replied with a nod, gaining her resolve as the spark once again shone in her tired eyes, "I love you."

He gave a shaky grin, "Why do you always have to say it first?"

She smiled back, but the next contraction hit, sending a massive wave of pain her way.

"Alright, Mrs. Bass, just as I said, now, push!"

"Ahhh!" Blair screamed, fogging her oxygen mask as she pushed as hard as she could.

"That's great, you're doing great, now I want you to stop and breathe," said Dr. Turner as the other doctor rose and he took his place between the stirrups.

"Breathe, beautiful," said Chuck as Blair nodded, filling her lungs, trying to prepare herself for the next onslaught.

"Okay, here we go again, get ready—"

"Ohhhh," Blair cried and her toes curled with the effort as the doctor counted up, "2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and—release."

"Ah! Oh!" Blair whimpered, "Easy, the baby is crowning," Dr. Turner replied.

Blair looked at Chuck, doubt flashing in her eyes, "It's to—too soon…not due, an, another muh—month—ahh!"

"Push, Mrs. Bass!"

"Push, Blair, it's going to be alright, believe me," Chuck said, kissing her hand as she mangled his, but he didn't even feel it.

Blair clenched her eyes closed and focused, gritting her teeth and bearing the next few seconds.

"The head is out!"

She shook from the pain and Chuck worried it would lead to a seizure, "Take a breath, Blair, breathe for me, please, just a couple of minutes more."

"I can't—I—AHHHH!" Blair screamed, as she pushed, forcing everything, all the strength she had left into it. Her screams and shouts echoed off the walls and bounced back; until she couldn't scream anymore, reduced to a jagged whimper.

"He's out!" The doctor exclaimed, "It's a boy," he said, cutting the cord quickly, needing to hand the baby off to a nurse for immediate attention.

As Chuck looked at Blair, his eyes were once more clouded with tears, "You did it!" he laughed and it turned into a guttural sob, "I knew you could," he said, as he pressed another kiss on her head.

"Baby," Blair frantically gasped as she outstretched her hand, "Can't hear him."

Chuck's moment of utter elation skidded to a screeching halt as he realized what she'd just said. His smile faded and his heart once again kicked into overdrive as he turned, but before he could even take a step in the nurse's direction, they heard their baby's first cry.

**XOXOXOXO**

"No! Let me go!" William kicked as he was dragged into the waiting room. "That's my mom! That's my mom in there!"

"I know," the young orderly replied, lowering him back onto the floor while keeping a firm hold, "But you can't be in there now," he told him, "She needs the doctor's help and he won't be able to do his job if you're there, do you understand?"

He didn't want to understand. He wanted to be there, but he nodded faintly anyway and the guy walked away.

"Will?" said Bianca hesitantly, but he ignored her and walked up to the picture window to glance out at the parking lot where ambulances pulled in and out.

"Will," Bianca repeated, coming to a stop next to him, but again he acted as if he hadn't heard a thing. He just kept looking out the window without really seeing anything. He was playing those last few moments with his mother over and over again. His mind was locked on her.

What if they couldn't help her? What if he lost her too?

He turned his back on the view and slid to the floor, bringing his knees up to bury his face in his lap.

"Will, it's okay," Bianca told him softly as she crouched down into a sitting position next to him, "She's going to be okay, you'll see. Before you know it, she'll be yelling at us for taking public transportation and telling the doctors to give us a physical," she tried to tease, putting a hand on his arm.

"It's my mom, Biz," he said, trying to rub the burn out of his eyes, "It looked so bad."

"I don't care how it looked," Bianca replied with a quick hard shake of her head, "She's going to be fine, I know it."

He listened and heard what she was telling him, but he was too afraid to believe it, "I can't lose her too, I—," his breath hitched, "not her too."

"You won't," Bianca said, leaning into him, "I promise you won't."

"Why are you so sure?" he asked, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Because I know your mom, and your dad, and—I just know, okay? There's no one like them."

He nodded, even though what she'd said really didn't answer his question, "You know it's my fault."

"What?" Bianca frowned, lifting her head and facing him, but he didn't answer. He just sat there and she sat with him, knowing he'd answer when he was ready.

The minutes ticked by, one by one—ten, twenty, thirty, until he could no longer take the silence or keep himself bottled in. His eyes clouded and his chest pumped as if he'd been running a marathon.

"It's all my fault," he finally said, repeating himself, "It's my fault this happened. I—I told her she wasn't my, my mom," his voice shuddered, "And she is, she's my mom," he sobbed, wiping the moisture from his eyes, "But I stressed her out and I made her cry. They should've just left me with Serena."

"I don't think so."

William lifted his gaze in the direction of the voice and then shrugged, brushing Elizabeth off, "What do you know," he said, scrubbing at his face to hide any trace of tears.

"I've met with your mother a few times this week," she replied then walked a few steps to the seats, "She told me a lot about you," she said as she sat down, wiping her own eyes with her handkerchief.

"And?"

"And she told me you were one of the best things that ever happened to her. She said she wouldn't know where she'd be without you."

"I don't know either," he retorted, so angry at himself, "But I do know she wouldn't be in that hospital bed."

"That's not true, none of this is your fault and you have to believe that," said Elizabeth, "I know in the past I've had to convince myself of that very thing."

"And did you?" Bianca asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied, "It was hard, but I did, because it was the truth. It wasn't my fault," she said, then looked down at the huddled boy, "And it's not your fault either, William."

"Yes it is," he insisted, "I know it is."

"It's not."

They all turned towards the deep voice and William's eyes widened, "Dad!" he said as he pushed himself up and ran, and was pulled instantly into a hug, "I want you to listen, it's me telling you this, it's not your fault. None of it was."

William looked up as he tried to keep his face from crumpling, "Mom?"

"She's fine," Chuck smiled, "She and the baby are fine," he said, laughing his relief, "You have a brother, five pounds, one ounce."

"Oh, thank God," said Elizabeth, letting a breath whoosh out.

Bianca beamed, "See, I told you so."

William grinned, "This is the only time I'll appreciate you being a know-it-all."

Bianca rolled her eyes, but her smile remained.

"Can I see her, please?" he begged. Despite what he was being told, he needed to see her face for himself.

"Of course," Chuck nodded, "But we might have to wait a little while. They're settling her in her own room and she's very tired."

Will nodded eagerly, "I'll be quick, I promise. I just want to see her for a bit."

"And she wants to see you. It was one the first things she told me once she was able to catch her breath."

"Then let's go," Will said, already anxiously pulling him, suddenly having as much patience as his sisters.

Chuck turned around, but stopped, "Please stay with Bianca," he told Elizabeth and she nodded, "Not to worry, Charles, I'm not going anywhere."

He paused for another beat, looking into a pair of eyes that mirrored his own, then he blinked, and turned, and started walking.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair opened her exhausted eyes and smiled sleepily. Her baby was just a few feet away in an incubator. Chuck had arranged for him to be monitored from her room. She didn't want to let him out of her sight for even a second, especially when she'd barely gotten a chance to touch him, and she wanted to, badly. She'd give anything to hold him, but she knew she had to wait for a nurse, so she just kept on committing him to memory.

He was so beautiful, she thought as she watched him, with a small patch of dark hair on his head. She gave a silent thanks as she saw the steady rise and fall of his tiny chest. He was perfectly healthy, except for the need of a little assistance breathing, something she apparently needed as well. Gone was the oxygen mask and in its place was a small tube that she direly wanted to pull out of her nose.

She gave herself a moment to take in a deep breath and expel it. It had been a terrifying hour, a scary, horrifying blur. She hadn't been able to breathe, she'd been afraid she'd lose consciousness again, she'd been afraid for her very life, and his, she thought as she returned her gaze to her baby boy.

Her eyes filled just thinking about it. For her stupidity, she'd been close to losing everything. She shouldn't have brushed off her symptoms like she had.

There was a soft rap at the door and she ceased her troubling thoughts as she turned towards it, "Come in," she rasped, then cleared her dry throat.

"Mom?"

She smiled and stretched her arms out as William ran into them. She held him tight and smoothed his hair back, kissing his head and his cheeks repeatedly, "I'm sorry, sweetheart," she said as she wiped his tears away, "I'm so sorry I made you worry. I didn't want you to see me that way."

William nodded quickly and sniffled, wiping his face on his untucked shirttails, much to her dismay. "Where is your handkerchief? And tuck your shirt in, I didn't raise a savage."

Will smirked and did as he was told, "You really are okay."

"Of course I am," she said, then took his face in her hands and just stared, taking in his features for a moment.

"I'm sorry too, for everything. You are my mom."

She smiled and pulled him in for another hug, "I know you didn't mean it, we've already talked about this. It's alright," she said, then pulled back as Chuck entered the room.

"I had a few phone calls to make," he explained, "I called Dorota to put her at ease and I told her William was with us. I also called Bianca's parents so they wouldn't worry either."

"You left without permission?" she scolded and William looked away, "Sorry," he shrugged and Blair shook her head.

"I tried your mother, and Serena too," said Chuck as he walked up to the bed, "but I couldn't reach either. I'm sure they're on their way now."

Blair nodded and Chuck caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb, "Then I called up Delucie. He's sending over your favorite dish."

"_Thank you_," Blair sighed in appreciation, "What they pass as food here isn't fit for human consumption."

The baby suddenly fussed and they all turned to look.

Chuck smiled and put a hand on Will's shoulder, "Have you introduced yourself to your brother?"

William looked down. Blair frowned and her eyes narrowed, and instantly it dawned on her, she knew exactly what had been bothering him. How could she not have seen it before?

"William," said Blair, taking his hand, and giving it a slight tug, "You're our son," she said, making him look her in the eyes, "Our first child, nothing is ever going to change that, you know that, right?"

"Is that how you feel?" asked Chuck, surprised at what he was hearing, "That the baby is going to somehow take your place?"

William shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to reply and Chuck cursed, "Have we ever done anything to give you cause to doubt your place in this family?"

"Chuck—," Blair reproached, not liking his harsh tone, but Chuck brushed her off, "He needs to hear this," he told her then looked down at their son, "Have we?"

"No," Will finally answered, "No, exactly," Chuck agreed, "Because we haven't. There isn't any reason for you to doubt, ever. You're our son. It doesn't take a passing resemblance or the precise DNA to make it any more true," he told him, "Do you hear me?"

William nodded and Chuck smiled, "Good," he said, gripping his chin, "that's—_my_ boy."

"And mine, lest you forget," said Blair, pulling him closer to her, "You, your brother and your sisters mean everything to us, equally," she added, "We love you so much, William."

"I love you both too," he replied.

"But you love me more than your mother, right?" Chuck teased and Blair pouted with a gleam in her eye, "Sorry, Bass, it's clear he loves me more. He said it to me first. In fact, I believe his exact words were, _Will love Mama_."

"He was two," Chuck argued and Blair smiled, "All the more pure and unadulterated, and more than he loves you."

"Stop it," William laughed, looking between them.

"Fine, we will," said Chuck, "As soon as you set the record straight."

"But I can't choose between the two of you," the boy shrugged, "I love you both the same."

"Did you hear that, Blair?" Chuck questioned and Blair nodded, "I heard it, he loves us both equally."

"And there's nothing I can do to persuade you otherwise?" Chuck asked and Will shook his head.

"Well, it's the same for us," she told her son, in all seriousness, "We could never love any of you more than the other," she said as she fixed his collar.

"_Hey_," Will accused playfully, "I know you set that up."

"Of course we did," she replied with a grin.

"Did it work?" asked Chuck and William smirked, "Of course it did," he mimicked, "You're my parents."

"Exactly," Blair laughed, then winced slightly and Chuck took notice.

"William, I think it's time to let your mother rest," he said, and she couldn't argue with him. She really was tired.

"Okay," Will said, then bent and kissed Blair's cheek.

"I'll see you soon, my angel."

He nodded then turned, but stopped, "Wait," he said, then walked around her bed and over towards the baby.

"Hi," he said quietly, placing his hands on the incubator, "I'm Will… I'm your brother."

**XOXOXOXO**

"Where's my daughter?"

"How's Blair?"

Chuck nearly collided with Eleanor and Serena as he walked back into the hospital after seeing William off. He'd had to do some heavy convincing, but William had finally agreed to go with Elizabeth and Bianca back home.

"Charles, please tell us something," said Eleanor anxiously.

"It's alright," he said, placing a hand lightly on her arm, "Blair's fine. It was—tense for a few moments there," he admitted with some difficulty, "but she pulled through."

"And the baby?" Serena asked, barely letting him finish his sentence.

"He's doing well too. He needs some help breathing, but other than that, he's healthy," he replied, walking with them towards the elevators.

"Thank goodness," said Eleanor as they entered the elevator, "When I received Dorota's call, I was beside myself. I couldn't get here fast enough, but the traffic was horrendous at this hour."

"A little more and she would've driven the limo herself," Serena grinned, "She even rolled the window down to curse at a bus driver."

"Really Mother?" Chuck smirked.

"I don't know what Serena is talking about," Eleanor said with a tilt of her chin, "That would have been unseemly of me, as unseemly as you referring to me in that manner."

"_Mother_, isn't unseemly, Eleanor," he teased, "Unless of course, it's followed by, "Fu—"

"Honestly Charles," Eleanor scolded, attempting to remain coolly aloof, "Must you continue to act like a child when you have four of your own?"

"Anything to get that lovely tint on your cheeks," he grinned and Serena laughed.

"It's a wonder I ever approved of the marriage," she said, as they reached the right floor and walked out.

"Now that was harsh," he said, as he showed them the way, "You know you secretly look forward to these lively exchanges."

"I think this would be considered adultery in a few states," Serena teased and Eleanor looked appalled, "Alright," she said, putting a stop to the nonsense, "That's quite enough," she said, but couldn't stop a small grin from forming as they reached Blair's room.

Chuck pushed the door open slowly then his hand tightened on the knob when he saw Dr. Turner standing at the side of Blair's bed.

"What's going on?" he bit out, rushing forward. The past couple of hours were still fresh in his mind. He half feared and expected something else to go wrong.

"Not a thing," Dr. Turner replied. "I was just removing the NC. Your wife no longer requires it."

"The what?" Eleanor asked, stepping into the room with Serena trailing right behind her.

"The nasal cannula," Dr. Turner replied, while removing the tube that had been supplying her with oxygen.

"Mom," said Blair and Eleanor instantly went to her as Dr. Turner stepped away. "How are you, darling?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around her daughter and smoothed her long hair back.

"I was so scared," Blair whispered and Eleanor held her tighter, "As was I," Eleanor replied, "But you're fine now, like I knew you would be," she told her pulling back then kissing her forehead, "You're a Waldorf, I would expect nothing less."

"Actually, she's a Bass," Chuck said, with a small grin.

"I'm both, it's hyphenated," Blair defended and Chuck shook his head, "It's not," he mouthed towards Serena who smiled back and shook her head.

"I'm sorry to break this up, but she shouldn't have visitors," Dr. Turner interrupted, "She needs her rest."

"We'll just be a few minutes," Eleanor told him and the doctor nodded then gave them their privacy and left.

"What did he say?" Chuck asked as he came around to the other side of her bed.

Blair hugged Serena then answered him, "He said the tests he ran came back normal. He said nothing was affected because of the high blood pressure, but he did say I'd have to take some medication until it stabilizes completely."

Chuck nodded then kissed her hand, "How about him?" Chuck smiled, looking behind him.

"Oh, there he is," said Eleanor walking up to the incubator, "He's beautiful," she said gazing down at him.

"He really is, B," Serena smiled, "And so tiny."

"Have you thought of a name?" Eleanor asked and Blair shook her head, "Not yet," she told her, "I haven't even gotten to hold him yet."

"Well that's unacceptable," her mother replied, but suddenly there was a knock on the door that caught everyone's attention.

"Come in," said Chuck and a nurse walked in, "I was sent to make sure the room was cleared out," she said apologetically and Eleanor huffed, but nodded then looked at her daughter, "I'll return bright and early tomorrow morning with Cyrus and I'm sure your father will be here tomorrow afternoon too. When I called him he told me he and Roman were going to take the first flight out of France."

"I look forward to it," she told her as her mother dropped another kiss on her head.

"And don't worry about the kids," Serena said, giving her another quick hug, "Nate took Graham over to your place and I'm going to join him when I leave here. We're sleeping over so Chuck can stay here with you as long as you want."

"Thank you so much," she said with a sad smile, "Bye," she said, as she waved and watched them walk out of the room.

"Nurse, wait," Chuck said, stopping the woman from turning around and following Serena and Eleanor out.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We'd like to hold our son."

"Of course," the nurse said as she walked back into the room and pressed a hand sanitizing dispenser then went over to the incubator. She lifted the lid then picked their son up, making sure not to disturb the NC in his nose.

"Here you go," the nurse said, placing him gently in Blair's arms, "I'll give you a few moments alone with him then I'll return to place him back."

Blair nodded, but she was barely paying attention. Her eyes, her mind, her thoughts were all on her son, "Look at him, Chuck," Blair whispered in wonderment, "He's incredible."

"I know he is," Chuck smiled, as he sat down and joined her on the bed, "How could he not be? You're his mother."

Blair's smile widened then she kissed her son lightly on his head, "I'm your mommy," she said, then shifted the infant towards Chuck, "And this is your daddy."

"We'll try not to make you regret that," Chuck grinned and ran a finger softly over their son's hands then his feet, "He looks so much like you," he remarked and he had to exhale heavily once again, they'd been so lucky.

"I'm sorry," Blair said, as she turned to look at him.

"Sorry for what?" he frowned.

"For everything," she told him, "I never wanted to put you in the position of having to choose, and today you almost had to. I'm so sorry," Blair said as her eyes glazed and he shook his head then kissed her lips, "But I didn't," he told her, but didn't admit how awful those few moments of uncertainty had been, "that's all that matters."

"But it was my fault," she protested, "I'd been feeling off all week, I even had pain spasms, but I ignored it. I kept telling myself it was nothing, Braxton Hicks, but I could've prevented this, I could've—"

"It's alright," he said, putting an arm around her and pulling her close, "You're alright, he's alright, that's all I care about."

"But—," she started, then stopped when he shook his head, "Let it go. Let's focus on this, on him," he said, pulling back and taking the baby into his arms, "He's perfect, nothing else matters."

Blair smiled and kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," he smirked, "Trust me, you have no idea quite how much," he said, then the baby flailed his arms slightly and fussed, "You think he's hungry?" he asked.

"He might—oh, Chuck, look," Blair exclaimed, as she pointed towards their son, "He's opening his eyes…and…they're—blue, green?"

Chuck shook his head, "They say all babies have blue eyes when they're born, it's nothing."

Their daughters hadn't, she thought, but shrugged it off and continued to smile, "What are we going to name you, baby boy?"

**XOXOXOXO**

"Hey, man, congratulations, where are you running off to?"

Chuck stopped then walked back down his penthouse steps, "Thanks, I just came back to pick up a few things," he replied, accepting Nate's quick patted hug.

"You okay?" Nate asked, pulling back and giving him the once over.

"As I long as Blair is, I am."

"Was there a change?" Nate asked, concern deepening his voice, "Serena told me she and the baby were—"

"They're fine," Chuck reassured his best friend, then rubbed his eyes, "It's just been a long day," he said, but he knew whatever he was feeling, Blair had to be feeling twice over or more, which is why he'd stayed in the hospital and watched her sleep for a few hours. He knew if he hadn't insisted on her taking a rest, she'd stay up indefinitely just to watch their son.

"I know it couldn't have been easy for you," Nate said, then walked into the living room and over to the side table where he poured a glass of scotch and then brought it back to him, "You look like you need it."

"I need the bottle," Chuck said, then downed the drink in one gulp, "But that sufficed, thank you," he said, handing the glass back to him, "Where are all the kids?"

"Will is in his room, Gray is helping Dorota and Serena set the table for dinner and the girls are upstairs with Elizabeth."

"She's still here?" Chuck asked, somewhat taken aback.

"The girls wouldn't let her leave, not that she was opposed to staying," he replied, "They kept roping her into one thing or another, but she looked like she was enjoying it."

Chuck nodded, still not sure how he felt about the woman at all, which had him unconsciously touching his front pocket to the picture that remained a fixture on him, "I've got to pick up my pace," he said, already turning towards the stairs, "I don't want Blair to wake and find me gone."

Nate nodded then started walking towards the dining room, "Send her my love and that I'll see her tomorrow."

"I'll be sure to relay the latter," Chuck called out behind him and he smirked when he heard Nate laugh.

When he reached the top, he looked left in the direction of his bedroom, but found himself turning right towards his daughters' room. Once he closed the distance, he noticed the door was slightly ajar.

"Are you sure Mommy and Daddy won't mind you giving this to us?" asked Lily as she elevated her wrist and admired the platinum and diamond bracelet with the dangling heart charm.

"No, I don't think so," Elizabeth replied, "I had it resized especially for the both of you."

"But why do I have the one with a L on it?" Evie asked, looking at her charm.

Elizabeth bent and smoothed a hand over it, "You're supposed to have the one with the L," she told her, "These bracelets belonged to my sister and me," she explained, "L, for Liz and E, for Evie."

"Really?" Lily asked, taking another look at her bracelet with an E monogrammed on the heart, "But why are you giving it to us?"

"Because these bracelets are special and so are the both of you," Elizabeth said with a smile as she gripped Lily's chin lightly, "You have the E and Evelyn has the L," she told them, "It has to be that way."

"But why?" Evie asked, not understanding.

"Because my mother gave them to both me and my sister as a reminder."

"Of what?" asked Lily as she sat down on her bed.

"Of each other," she replied, "Our mother always wanted us to remember one another, no matter how far apart we were so she gave me the E and Evie the L. Whenever we looked at it, we thought of each other."

"Oh," said Evie while waving her wrist back and forth, making the light bounce off the diamonds, "Lily," she said, touching the charm.

"Exactly," Elizabeth smiled softly, "Do you promise you'll look at the bracelet sometimes and think of each other?"

"We promise," Lily nodded, "All the time."

"Yeah," Evie agreed, then frowned looking up at Elizabeth, "Liz, are you crying?" she asked.

"No, I'm—just a little sad. I have to leave," Elizabeth said, straightening and dabbing her eyes, "You might not see me for a while."

Chuck took in a ragged breath then he swallowed to clear his dry throat, "I—I thought you said you weren't going anywhere," he pointed out, finally making his presence known as he walked into the room.

"Daddy!" the girls shouted and he bent and caught them up in his arms when they ran to him.

"Where's Mommy?" Lily asked.

"And the baby?" Evie added excitedly.

"They're both still in the hospital," he replied, "But you'll get to visit them tomorrow," he amended, seeing their faces fall. "Your new brother can't wait to meet you."

"Is he tiny like our dolls?" Lily asked and Chuck grinned, "Yes, he's very small," he said then kissed both their heads and lowered them back to the floor.

"Girls, why don't you go down for dinner? Dorota is just about ready to serve," he told them and they nodded, but he stopped them, "Before you go, I want you to thank Aunt Elizabeth for your bracelets," he told them and watched as the woman gave a broken smile in response.

The girls looked up at him confused, "She's our aunt like Aunt Serena?" Lily questioned.

"Not quite," he replied, "She's my aunt, your great aunt," he clarified, "Her sister was my mother, Evelyn."

"Cool!" Evie said then they both darted towards Elizabeth and gave her a tight hug around the middle, "Thanks Aunt Liz," said Lily smiling up at her.

"Oh, you're very welcome my darling," Elizabeth replied, holding on to them for just a breath longer, before pulling back and straightening.

"So this was our grandma's bracelet?" asked Evie as she gazed at the twinkling piece of jewelry that encircled her wrist.

"Yes, it was," Elizabeth nodded, "She would want you to have it."

"But why did you tell us you were Daddy's friend?" Lily asked thoughtfully.

Elizabeth parted her lips, looking as if she were at a loss of how to respond, "I—"

"Girls," Chuck interrupted, "I think that's enough interrogation for one evening. Please excuse yourselves and head down for dinner."

"Okay," Evie sighed, then grabbed her sister's hand so that their bracelets touched, "Would you both please excuse us?" she asked, arching a brow with as much grace and poise as her mother, which had Chuck smiling and Elizabeth laughing.

"By all means, my ladies," Chuck bowed slightly, "you're excused," he smirked.

"Then let us be off, Lillian," said Evie, keeping in character, "Whatever you say Evelyn," Lily replied with a grin then they sauntered, while fluffing their loose curls right out of the room.

"They're a delight, Charles," Elizabeth said, once they were alone.

"Thank you," he replied, while looking at the empty doorway, "I'm pretty much at their mercy," he said, then settled his gaze on her, "So you mentioned you were leaving," he said, changing the subject abruptly, "But I could've sworn you said you weren't going anywhere or was that just for my fleeting benefit?"

"Would you want me to stay?" Elizabeth asked, reaching for her purse.

"If you've made a decision I would want to know either way," he said, purposely being as vague as possible.

"You told me to leave," she reminded him, though he didn't need reminding.

"So is that your answer?" he said indifferently, shifting from foot to foot, acting as if he was suddenly bored with this back and forth exchange.

Elizabeth sighed, suddenly looking drained, "I'm not leaving, but I was going to give you space," she said then brought a trembling hand up to her temple which alarmed him out of apathy and had him taking a step in her direction, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she assured him, "It's just my nerves. I'm still winding down after—I—I'm sorry," she said quieting.

"What?" he asked, "What is it?"

"I shouldn't," she shook her head, but his interest was piqued and there was no way he was going to let it go, "Just tell me. I think I'm about done with secrets," he said, preying on her guilt.

"I was with Evelyn when you were—and the memories," she said, getting so flustered, she took a seat on Lily's bed, "I guess it was just a lot to take in today. I—," her voice wavered, "I'm just really glad Blair's alright."

"Me too," he said, after he gave himself a moment to really picture what it must have been like for her. It had him thinking of his daughters and how when Evie had fallen and needed stitches, Lily had cried right along with her. It finally sunk in. It must have been horrific, but he couldn't let himself go there, "I," he said, but it sounded more like a croak so he cleared his throat and tried again, "I want to thank you for being there for her. She told me you held her hand until I got there and nearly pushed you out of the way," he said, attempting a smile, but failing.

"You don't have to thank me," she refused, "As difficult as it was, I'd do it again."

"Well, let's hope it never again becomes a necessity," he said and she nodded then there was silence, with neither knowing where to go or what to say next, "It's getting late. I have to get back to Blair," he said, finally breaking the awkwardness, "Would you like a ride back to your hotel?"

Elizabeth smiled wide as if he handed her everything she needed, "I'd like that very much, thank you."

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair sat holding her son after feeding him, counting his fingers and toes for what had to be the tenth time since he'd been born. She just couldn't get enough of him. Chuck was right; he did look a lot like her. He had her shape of face and her nose, she thought, running a hand lightly down his cheek, making him smile, his first, she laughed. "But you definitely have your father's smile," she commented.

"May I come in?"

"Hi," Blair smiled, watching Chuck push the door open wider, "Of course you can, come on, you just missed it. He smiled."

"Did he?" he said, with a little disappointment as he walked up to the bed.

"Yeah," she replied then her brows furrowed, "What's in the bag?"

"A few things Dorota thought you might need," he said, then he set it down and placed a kiss below her ear.

"And what's behind your back?" she grinned but Chuck didn't answer. He bent and dropped a light kiss on his son's head then straightened.

"_Chuck?_" she questioned teasingly and he smirked, and brought a black square box out from behind his back. Once her eyes settled on it, she knew exactly what it was. She'd memorized that box a very long time ago.

"You fixed it," she smiled as he pulled the lid open, just as he had on her seventeenth birthday.

"Yes, I had it fixed, but it shouldn't have needed repairing in the first place," he said, putting the box down and gently removing the necklace.

"No," she said, refusing, "I must look a mess," she said, shifting the sleeping baby in her arms, "I won't do it justice."

"No, it won't do _you_ justice, it never has," he said, clasping it on, around her neck as their eyes met, "And it never will," he told her, then kissed her lips and she responded, pulling him closer with her free hand, but there was a knock on the door that had them pulling apart.

"It's probably the nurse to put him back," she said, disappointedly, but he shook his head, "I don't think so," he replied, "Come in," he beckoned and his aunt walked in.

"Elizabeth," Blair smiled, waving her in, "You brought her?" she asked, looking up at Chuck and he nodded, "I was going to drop her off at her hotel, but I thought she'd like to visit you first."

"You're okay with this?" she whispered as Elizabeth neared.

"I'm getting there," he told her and she could see there was still some hesitance in his eyes, but he was slowly sinking into acceptance, which was all she could ask for.

"I hope you like them, Charles told me they're your favorite," Elizabeth said, lowering a glass vase containing a dozen pink peonies down on the table across from her bed, where other bouquets and congratulatory tokens were being stored.

"They are and I do, thank you, they're lovely," she said as the woman turned and stopped at the foot of her bed, "How are you?" Blair asked, remembering hazily how terrified Elizabeth had been and with reason, she thought. She couldn't imagine the memories she must have relived, just thinking about it unsettled her.

"I'm fine," Elizabeth reassured her, "How are you? You gave us quite a fright."

"I know, I'm sorry," she said, an unspoken understanding passing between them, "I really mean that," she told her, "But I'm alright now and so is he," she said then Elizabeth looked down at the small bundle and smiled, "He's absolutely beautiful," she said then the baby yawned and fussed.

"He's waking up," Chuck remarked quietly and Elizabeth walked over next to him to get a closer look, "Hello, my darling," Blair said softly and he squirmed in response then slowly opened his eyes.

"Those eyes," Elizabeth nearly gasped.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked quickly and she could hear the apprehension in his voice, she too was taken aback as she looked down at their son, not understanding what could have garnered that response.

"Those eyes," Elizabeth said as a tear slipped down her cheek, worrying her even more.

"Liz?" Blair asked and Elizabeth shook her head and wiped her face, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you. It's just that, I can't believe it. My son had those same color eyes when he was born," she explained, "Then they turned green, a distinct shade of emerald I'd only seen once before, in my father's eyes, your grandfather," she said, looking at Chuck.

He stilled, looking down at their son, "Are you sure?" he asked and Blair gazed at their baby and once again noticed the murky bluish green color she'd pointed out to Chuck earlier.

Elizabeth nodded quickly, "I'm positive, if losing a child does anything, it helps you retain every single detail of their life as best you can, as much as you can," she said, then nervously went into her purse, rummaging, then pulled out a picture, thrusting it in their direction, "That's him, his eyes, there's no mistaking them."

With her free hand, Blair reached for the picture, since Chuck hadn't made any move to accept it. Her eyes landed on the boy, not even out of his teens, with dark hair and deep green eyes. He was sitting on a bed wearing a white shirt and a loose tie. She didn't even notice she was crying until Chuck snatched the picture from her to get his fill.

"He sort of looks like you, Chuck," Blair said and accepted Elizabeth's handkerchief gratefully, "I'm so sorry," she told her and Elizabeth nodded, "I've had a year to grow accustomed to his loss."

"And have you?" Blair asked and Elizabeth smiled sadly, "Ask me in another year."

"What was his name?" Chuck finally spoke up, glaring down at the picture.

"Benjamin," Elizabeth answered, "After my father, with those eyes, I couldn't name him anything else."

Chuck handed the picture back then looked at Blair who smiled up at him, pleadingly and he nodded hesitantly back.

Blair's smile widened even further at his silent consent, "Well, I guess with these eyes, we can't name him anything else either," she grinned, "Isn't that right, Ben?" she said, looking at their son.

"Oh, you don't have to," Elizabeth insisted, but her smile was electric.

"We want to, right, Chuck?" she questioned, incapable of stifling her huge grin and he nodded, not able to deny her anything, "It's decided," he said and she lifted the baby slightly higher, "Happy Birthday, sweetheart. Happy Birthday, Benjamin Bartholomew Bass."

**XOXOXOXO**

**Three Months Later**

"I signed it yesterday, Karen, it's locked in my desk drawer," Blair said as she clamped her cell phone between her shoulder and her ear. She hobbled around her bedroom, holding a shoe in one hand and a bottle in the other, "Make sure you send it out immediately, those documents are worth millions," she said, then after she heard her secretary's reassurances, she let her cell phone fall on her bed and straightened.

"You look far too lovely to be this frazzled."

Blair turned around and sighed smiling, "Thank you," she said as Chuck walked up to her already immaculately dressed in a suit, "But I'm not quite there yet," she told him and handed him the bottle then bent and placed her other shoe on, fixing her stance.

"I say you're entirely there," he murmured as he adjusted the strap of her green silk knee-length dress caressingly.

"Really?" Blair grinned as she touched his bowtie then ran her hand purposely down his lapel.

"I'm quite certain," he said, nearly against her lips.

"But I still have a few things left to do," she said, stepping back, but he followed, "I only have one," he said then took her lips and pulled her to him.

Her lipstick smudged but she was beyond caring. It'd been so long since they'd—

Chuck cursed and pulled back as he looked at the baby monitor on their nightstand that had just started blaring with their son's cries.

"I'm sorry," Blair said, apologetically.

"It's okay," he assured her with some difficulty, "The guests are going to be arriving any minute now anyway."

"I know," Blair said, as she brought a hand up to smooth her hair back into place, making sure her chignon hadn't been disheveled, "And I have to get to the guest of honor," she told him as she bent and picked up the bottle that Chuck had dropped onto the floor, "Later?" she asked.

"_Much_ later," he smirked and she grinned at their old repartee then walked out of the room towards the nursery.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Hey, it's okay. I hate this penguin suit too, but in this family you have to get used to it."

"You better believe it," Blair grinned, walking into the nursery, "If I ever see any of the Bass men, and I'm including you," she interjected, "Inappropriately dressed, or worse, wearing something atrocious, like plaid or denim," she said, her aversion clearly displayed, "They'll be hell to pay."

"Don't worry, I surrendered to the fashion fiend a long time ago," Eric laughed, "But I'm not so sure about him," he said, shifting the sobbing baby in his arms.

"Oh, it's alright," said Blair, putting the bottle down and reaching for her son, "He's just hungry," she soothed, lightly bouncing him against her, "He's like his father that way," she told Eric, "If his needs aren't met, he becomes a very cranky boy."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Eric frowned in disgust, "Because I'm more than sure you weren't talking about food."

"I wasn't," she smiled down at her son, who'd stopped crying and was looking up at her almost expectantly, "Definitely just like your father."

"And this is me leaving," said Eric with a sheepish shake of his head, "I think I've been scarred enough."

"It's not my fault you walked in—"

"Twice," Eric interrupted, trying to rub the images out of his eyes.

"Fine, twice," Blair agreed, "But it wasn't my fault."

"You were in the living room then in the dining room, both common areas," Eric pointed out, "Without doors," he added for good measure.

"I've apologized and so has Chuck. He knows he's to blame for being so indecent and starting something I couldn't finish before now."

"Oh, God," he said, bringing his hands up to his ears, "I need a therapist," he lamented with a smile, then started walking towards the door.

"Well, while you're searching for someone to _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_ those memories, please check on your little brother and make sure he's dressed."

"Will do," he told her, but she stopped him again, "And if I didn't mention it before, I'm really glad you're home for good. I hated those sporadic visits."

"Thanks," Eric smiled, "I really hated them too, but you know this is only temporary," he warned, "My apartment will be ready in a couple of weeks."

"Must you torture me?"

"But I'll only be a few blocks away."

"Fine," she waved him off with her free hand, "Go with Gucci," she teased, noticing his perfectly tailored suit, and he grinned then walked out.

"Now, what was all that crying about, Benjamin?" Blair asked, after they were alone.

The baby looked up at her, sucking on his bowtie and she laughed, taking a seat on the rocking chair opposite his crib, "We cannot have a damp tie, Ben," Blair scolded with a grin, pulling it out of his mouth and adjusting it back on him. She thought he'd cry again, but he just smiled and looked up at her, with those huge emerald eyes that never ceased to amaze her. Elizabeth had been right, she thought, reciprocating his bright smile.

"Let's get you fed," she told her son as she kissed his head, then lowered her dress strap, "We have to hurry, everyone is dying to see you," she said as he latched on and she flinched slightly, "It is your baby shower after all," she smiled, caressing his soft cheek as she swayed back and forth in the rocking chair.

**XOXOXOXO **

"I'm so glad you could come."

"We wouldn't have missed this for anything, right Debbie?" asked Leticia Carmichael as Blair showed the two women and their husbands into the already crowded living room.

"Of course, we RSVP'd to the original date, but Benjamin just couldn't wait," Deborah smiled.

"Where's Bianca?" Blair asked and Deborah looked back puzzled, "You sent a limo for her earlier…?"

She shook her head and smiled wryly, "William," they both said at the same time and laughed, "This is going to become a problem in a few years," Blair remarked and Neil, Deborah's husband, shook his head, "I assure you it won't," he said, "Even if I have to plant a GPS on her," he grinned.

"You shouldn't joke, you just might have to," Blair teased, then showed them where to put the gifts they'd brought.

"Blair!"

She turned, "Katy, Is," she smiled, accepting their air kisses, "Please, come in and mingle, have a drink," she said motioning towards the bar, "I hear the Mommy Martini is great and The Booster Shot, or you can try the Red Rum Rocking Chair."

"Festive," Katy remarked with a smile, "But first we'll greet your new arrival," she cooed, pulling Is towards Eleanor who stood next to a piano with the baby in her arms.

"B," said Serena, pausing to wave at Katy and Is as she passed them, "Where's Chuck?" she asked, "Last I saw, he was brooding in that corner drinking a Blue Ben Bassinet."

Blair's brows furrowed as she looked around the room, "I'm not sure. He's supposed to be helping me greet the guests."

"Is something wrong?" Serena asked, pulling Blair to the side and she grinned, "Well, he's feeling a bit deprived, we haven't—"

"_Oh_, enough said," Serena grimaced and Blair laughed, "Not in four months," she whispered anyway, despite Serena's look of distaste, "The doctor gave me the green light yesterday, but with all the preparations we didn't get a chance to and—he's getting anxious, but I quite like it," she teased, "It makes red rover that much more satisfying."

"I don't even want to know what that means," Serena frowned and Blair laughed again as the elevator dinged, "Would you excuse me, please," she told her best friend, "Oh, and if you find your brother tell him red rover won't be sent over unless he's a good boy," she grinned, then turned and watched the doors slide open, "Penelope," she stilled, as her smile faded fast.

**XOXOXOXO **

"You think they busted us?" Will asked, sipping on a soda that he was sure his mother had given a witty or a clever name to.

"I know they did," Bianca replied, trying to stay out of her parents' line of vision.

"They'll probably brush it off," he shrugged, "I was bored watching everyone run around all morning and I needed a distraction."

"You were bored?" she asked, crossing her arms defensively, "A distraction?"

He nodded, not noticing, "I knew they'd be too busy to notice one of the limo's missing, so I sent Arthur," he said, then put his soda down on the fireplace mantle.

She gave a mocking little grin, "So that's all I am to you, entertainment? I thought I was your friend."

"Don't sell yourself short, you're both," he smirked after he turned and saw how irked she was, which amused him.

She pursed her lips at his response then elbowed him, knocking the wind out of him and making him slump forward, "Ow, my ribs," he said sourly and she smiled, "Should I give your other side a good jab so the pain can even out?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you," he said straightening and rubbing the dull ache.

"Just thought I'd help," she remarked with a wry grin and he scowled, "I wanted you here, okay?" he said, attempting to put an end to the squabble and she smiled earnestly this time, "I missed you too," she replied, bringing her hand out to fix his collar.

"Yeah, whatever," he said dryly, looking away, but he was glad she was there. She'd been gone for the past few weeks, taking quick trip to Paris with her parents, minus Brad and his family, he had to remind himself, with much too much satisfaction.

After his mother had given birth, Bianca's mom had cancelled the trip to France, opting to spend the summer in the city instead, but she ended up throwing together a small last minute trip.

"I can't believe school is starting in a couple of days."

"You sound almost disappointed," he said, with mock astonishment and she rolled her eyes, "Just because I like school doesn't mean I want to be there all the time."

"Hmm," he said, "You learn something new every day," he shrugged, and she gave him a small push, "You're so annoying. I should have stayed in Paris longer."

"_C'est la vie_," he smirked, then moved out of the way before she could do anymore damage. He laughed then turned and saw his grandmother laying his brother down in an elaborate bassinet. He walked up to her and she smiled, "Isn't he just darling?"

"Whatever you say, Nana," he agreed and Eleanor wrinkled her nose teasingly, "I do so hate that name."

"I'm sure you do," he smirked, and she grinned and kissed his blonde head. After she walked away, he frowned self-consciously and looked around to see if anyone had seen, and sure enough Bradley Clark was looking back mockingly at him, throwing kisses in the air.

He rolled his eyes and let it go, making a mental note to get him suspended the first week of school. He gripped the bassinet then looked in to see the baby smiling up at him, and he couldn't help but grin.

"And you were worried," said Bianca as she walked up, then bent, looking into the bassinet, "You love him," she smiled, letting Ben grip her finger.

"He's pretty great for a baby," Will acknowledged and the baby's smile widened as if he understood him.

"No, ew," Bianca said as Ben brought her finger up to his mouth. She pulled her hand back and grimaced, then wiped her finger on Will's jacket.

"Thanks," Will remarked dryly, pulling out his handkerchief and wiping the dampness.

"You're welcome," Bianca smiled, "Hey," she whispered a moment later, leaning into him, "Do you want to get out of here for a little while?"

"Was that a joke?"

"No, I'm serious," Bianca insisted, "Are you game?" she grinned.

His eyes narrowed, "Make your move."

**XOXOXOXO**

"Are you going to let me in?" asked Penelope hesitantly as she once again hit the button to keep the elevator doors from sliding shut.

Blair shifted, straightening as she arched a brow, "I'm still deciding," she said testily, giving the woman a cursory once over, "You weren't invited."

Penelope looked away as if the fact stung, "I brought Ben a gift and I brought you this," she said, shifting the gift box to her other hand then she tilted the expensive bottle towards her.

Blair's eyes narrowed as she took in the label, "You're sorely trying my patience," she said, crossing her arms irritably, "I'm quite familiar with that champagne. It was recalled. It made people retch," she said, taking a step forward and Penelope retreated, quickly nodding, "I know, I thought you could pour Gale and Andrew a glass. I heard their son Bradley has been giving William a hard time and they've been a little less than accommodating," she said, then gave tentative grin.

The corners of Blair's mouth upturned slightly then she reached for the bottle, "You may enter," she said, then turned around, not sparing her another glance.

"Blair, where's your husband?" asked Eleanor as she walked up to her, "I was just telling Mindy, you would consider it a personal insult if she didn't stay at one of your hotels when she flies to Milan next week," she said, with a social smile.

Blair looked around the room and caught Serena's gaze and she shrugged, shaking her head, having come up empty in her search.

She parted her lips, stuck on what to say, then settled her gaze back on her mother and her friend, "Yes, I—I would consider it a personal insult," Blair smiled, composing herself, forever the hostess, "Just give me the dates and I'll put any penthouse suite at your disposal," she said, and the woman beamed and Eleanor nodded appreciatively.

"I have to put this on ice," she lied, raising the champagne bottle in her hand, "Would you both pardon me?" she said, then gave her mother's arm a small squeeze and excused herself past them, going on her own hunt for her husband.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck stood a few yards away wondering if he should make his presence known, yet he knew he was just grasping at anything that would delay the inevitable. He looked down at the bouquet in his hand then forced his feet to start moving.

One foot in front of the other, he told himself as a distraction to his final destination. He'd been there before, a few times, but he'd never taken this path before. No matter how many times he'd attempted, he never could quite make himself end up there…end up here, he thought as he swallowed hard and came to a stop next to the sniffling woman.

He cleared his throat then silently offered her his handkerchief.

She gave a shaky smile and accepted, pressing it to her cheek to dry a few stray tears.

He refocused on the yellow roses then bent down, placing them gently, taking his time, only then did he allow his gaze to settle on the cold hard stone in front of him.

Evelyn Bass, it simply stated, engraved with the day she was born and the day she died, his birthday. There were no other words, no sentimental quotes, nor heartfelt lines, no beloved wife or sister…or mother.

He rose and his knees trembled slightly as he straightened, but he kept staring unblinkingly, transfixed.

He felt a hand grasp his then pat it lightly and he finally blinked, soothing the burn, but it didn't help.

"How did you know I was here?" Elizabeth asked softly and he shrugged, "I knew there was only one other place you could've been today, so I came," he replied.

"You didn't have to. You knew I'd attend the shower after."

"I wanted to," he told her then caught her gaze, so alike his own and hers, he thought then turned to look at the printed name again, "It was time."

Elizabeth nodded and pulled away to brush some dirt off the stone, then gave it one last look before stepping away, "I've said what I came to," she told him, turning to look his way, "You should do the same," she advised, "I'll give you some privacy," she said and put a hand on his arm, then walked away.

Chuck waited until he could barely hear his aunt's footsteps before he attempted to say a thing, then he tried, and tried again, but he wasn't sure what to say or where to start or if he should at all.

"I'm sorry," he finally concluded was the perfect segue into what needed to be said, "I'm sorry it's taken me my whole life to be able to stand here," he said, then grinded his teeth and took in a difficult breath.

"And, I—I'm sorry I'm here at your expense," he nodded, "I still blame myself, no matter how much everyone tries to convince me otherwise," he confessed, "And I know I always will, even if it really wasn't my fault."

He crouched again and slowly traced her name with his fingers, "I wish I could've known you. Things would've been so different, for me, for my father. Maybe he would've lived and maybe he would've been different with me. Maybe he would've seen and felt everything I feel when I look at my children," he said, "All four of them," he added, with a smile, "You have four grandchildren," he said, letting his hand fall away.

"They're all amazing," he said aloud, not caring if he looked like a lunatic, talking to himself. He needed this, "William is strong and determined and I owe him so much," he told her as if she were standing right in front of him, "Lily and Evie, they have your smile and Ben, he has your father's eyes. I never would've known that if it hadn't been for Elizabeth," he mused, sobering, "You left me with so many questions and I wish so damn badly I could somehow change the past—but I digress," he shrugged apologetically, stopping himself.

"I guess I'm selfish, or I just love my wife too damn much to risk my life turning out anything but exactly as it has."

He let a breath seep deeply past his lips then looked around. All that was in front of him was a slab of stone. She was gone and he knew she hadn't heard a thing he'd just said, and that fact hurt like hell. He rubbed his eyes, feeling some moisture on his fingertips, but he had to finish regardless, "I—I guess I'm really here to thank you for choosing me. I know I haven't always been deserving of that sacrifice, but I'd like to think you'd be proud of the man I've become."

He looked down, a silent stretch passed around him then he put his hand out and brushed his fingers over the soft yellow rose petals, then pulled back. He stood, knowing it was time to leave, there was nothing left for him there.

"Happy Birthday, Mom," he said, and paused, lingering, then reluctantly he turned around and walked away.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Aren't you going to stop? We've been walking around Central Park for the past hour," said Bianca, running up to him as her cerulean dress caught the wind and swished dramatically behind her.

"You're the one who wanted to ditch the shower," said Will, but he was barely paying attention, too preoccupied with the envelope in his hand.

"I didn't want to ditch it," she denied, "I just wanted a breather, you're the one who's kept us this long."

He shrugged and walked over to the bronze statue of Alice in Wonderland and sat down beside it.

"You've been quiet ever since we ran into that man in the lobby when we were coming out of your building," she said and perched herself beside him, trying her best to keep her dress clean.

He shrugged again and she rolled her eyes, "Who was he? And why did he give you that envelope?" she pressed, "You know you're not supposed to take anything from some random guy," she told him, nearly scolding, "He could've been a kidnapper or an axe murderer or—"

"Stop with the dramatics," he said dryly, "I know who he is," he said, flipping the envelope in his hand.

"Well?" she asked impatiently, waiting for him to continue and he sighed, "His name is Gregory Lewis. He was my mom's—Lily's lawyer."

Bianca frowned, "But I don't understand. Why would he give you anything? And wouldn't he have to ask your parents first?"

"I don't know," Will replied with hesitation, "All I do know is, it has my name on it," he said, reading his name written boldly in ink.

"And you have no idea what's inside?" she questioned and he shook his head, "You were right there when it was handed to me," he said, turning to her, "You know just as much as I do."

She nodded and looked down at the envelope too, "Are you going to open it?" she asked, but he looked unsure, "Maybe you should wait and talk to your mom and dad first," she suggested then he stood, as if he hadn't heard her.

"Speaking of," he said, fixing his tie, "We have to get back," he told her, carefully placing the envelope in the inside pocket of his suit jacket, "Right now they're probably putting together a search party to hunt us down."

She nodded and straightened, smoothing out her dress, "Let's go," she said, walking along beside him, just like always.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Are you sure you don't know where he went?" Blair asked Elizabeth who shook her head in denial, "We drove back from the cemetery together and when we arrived, he told me to head up, that he'd follow shortly after, but that was just over two hours ago."

Blair looked away and nodded, she couldn't believe he'd missed most of his own son's baby shower.

"Don't be too upset with him," said Elizabeth, shifting Ben in her arms, "It couldn't have been easy for him to—"

"I know," she interjected with a feeble shrug, "I just wish he would've told me he was going or at least answered his cell phone when I called, I'm worried."

"I'm sure he's fine," Elizabeth reassured her, "He didn't seem too out of sorts when I left him. I think he just needs a little time alone," she told her, "And with a full house…" she said, trailing off and Blair nodded in agreement, "I know, I just—he missed the presents and the pictures, and your birthday cake," she said, then pressed her lips together, she had to let it go. It was all so trivial compared to what Chuck had done. He'd finally faced the reality of what happened to his mother and to him head on.

"Benjamin, why don't you give your mother a smile? She needs a little pick-me-up," Elizabeth said, caressing the baby's cheek, but he seemed too preoccupied with sucking his fingers and Blair smiled, "Come here, my beautiful boy," she said, taking him into her arms and nuzzling his neck until Ben gave a gummy smile.

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head, "I can't tell you how good it does me seeing those eyes light up that way," she said, still marveling at the baby's distinct eye color.

"I'm glad," Blair replied, kissing Ben's temple.

The elevator dinged and Blair automatically turned to it, expecting Chuck, but it wasn't him. It was William and Bianca.

"Would you?" Blair said, and Elizabeth nodded, "Please," she told her, taking Ben back into her arms.

"We didn't mean to be so long," Bianca rushed as Blair approached and Will instinctively stepped in front of her, "It's not her fault, Mom. It was my idea."

"It's alright," Blair said, grinning at how quickly her son came to Bianca's defense, "I knew where you were the whole time, I had Vanya tail you."

William looked up in surprise, "Really?" he frowned, "And you're not mad we skipped most of the shower?"

"No," Blair told them, "I don't mind. I knew you were going to get bored sooner rather than later, so I allowed it. I wanted you to have fun," she explained, "And anyway, I knew if you stayed your idle hands would be itching to do something against Bradley Clark."

"But I thought you said I could get a little retribution," he reminded her and she smiled, "Yes, something of equal or slightly greater value, but not today. I thought it would seem too suspicious if Bradley's mother and father both suddenly fell ill at the same time something's gone awry with their son.

"Bradley's parents are sick?" Bianca asked, "Not yet," Blair whispered wryly and the young girl smiled, "Your mom's the best," she told Will who grinned.

"Aren't I, though?" she said in a teasing dramatic sigh, smoothing a wisp of hair back.

"Thanks," Will said and Blair smiled, taking his face her hands, "If anyone hurts you, they hurt me," she said, pulling back, "And I can get very cranky when I'm harassed."

"It's true," said Chuck with a smirk, "I have various scars in a number of unmentionable places to attest to the fact."

"Oh, great," Will complained with a scowl, "Let's go before they make our ears bleed," he told Bianca, showing her into the living room and Blair watched them walk away, hearing Will ask, "I thought you liked Brad and his family?" and she was just able to catch her reply, "If anyone hurts you, they hurt me."

She smiled to herself then it faded as she focused on Chuck, "I—I didn't notice the elevator open," she said as she took in his appearance then nodded to herself, he looked fine, physically anyway.

"I'm sorry," he said and she nodded once more as he walked out of the elevator before the doors could slide shut again.

"That's not fair. I said I wanted to wear my headband first!" Lily argued, "No, I did!" Evie insisted as they walked down the stairs.

"I have to make the rounds," Blair told him, "Can you see to the girls?"

"Of course, but Blair—," he called out, but she ignored him and kept walking, this was not the time to have this conversation.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck watched Blair walk away and he bit back a curse, he shouldn't have taken a detour to clear his head. He should have been here with her celebrating their son.

"You're lying," Lily accused, "I am not, you are," Evie retorted, "I'm telling mommy, Mommy!" she yelled, but Chuck interrupted them, "Quit it!" he demanded as he walked up to them, "That's enough. You do not make a spectacle of yourselves in the middle of a social function. Do you hear me?" he said in a sharp whisper.

Both his daughters stilled then Evie's chin quivered and Lily's eyes filled, and this time he did let out an expletive.

He took in a leveling breath then quickly walked past them to the stairs. It wasn't their fault he was still shaking off the aftereffects of visiting his mother for the first time.

He sat down on one of the bottom steps, then pulled them both onto his lap, not caring who saw, "I'm sorry, my girls," he apologized and Lily sniffled, "Daddy, if you tell us what spectacle means we promise we won't do it again," she said, as a tear spilled onto her cheek.

He mentally threw out a few more choice words then hugged his daughters close, "No, it's alright. I didn't mean to be so harsh," he said, giving them each a kiss, "You can carry on as loud as you want. You're a Bass and your mother's daughters, you command attention. You just have to learn when to do it as vocally as you did and when not to. Sometimes actions, or a look, a gesture, being subtle, speaks volumes."

Evie huffed and wiped her cheek, "But Mommy says words are words and are meant to be said, especially when you really feel them a whole bunch."

Chuck smirked, "Don't I know it," he muttered, "Mommy's right, but as I said, you have to learn when to—"

"And when not to," Lily finished for him, "And when to be subtle."

"Well, I still say subtle sucks," Evie complained and Chuck grinned, "So, are you both finally going to tell me why you were arguing so profusely?"

"What does pro—"

"Just tell me why you were fighting," he smiled, intercepting Lily's inquisitiveness.

"Oh, that's easy, it's all Evie's fault," she pouted.

"Na uh," Evie countered, "It's all your fault _Lil-li-annn_," she taunted.

"Uh uh," Lily denied, "It's yours, _Ev-e-lynnn_," she scoffed back.

"Okay, back to your respective corners," he said, pulling them apart and sitting them each on the step on either side of him, "Just tell me what this is all about."

"Since we don't have to wear uniforms our first day of school, I said I wanted to wear the new dress that Nana made for me and my new headband—"

"But I said that first," Evie insisted, "No, you didn't," Lily frowned.

"Girls, why don't you both wear them?" Chuck asked, trying to reason with them, but he should've known better. They were too stubborn and too much like him and Blair.

"I don't want to," Lily said, "It's not fair, I said it first."

"No you didn't," Evie said, not about to back down and Lily folded her arms, "Fine, you wear it, I'll wear a suit."

"What?" Chuck said, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah," Lily nodded, "Daddy, didn't you tell me you wore a suit on your first day of kindergarten?"

"Yes, my father—," Chuck paused, "But it wasn't by choice."

"Well, I want to."

He shrugged, "Alright, I'm sure your mother can find you a suit, a skirt and—"

"No," Lily interrupted, "I want to wear a suit like yours, pants and a jacket and a bowtie and—"

"But you're a little girl."

"So?" Lily shrugged, "You always say we can do the same things boys do, but better," she pointed out and he had to concede. She was right and he couldn't deny her anything regardless, "Fine, if you want a suit, then you'll have one, expertly tailored."

Lily squealed, "Thank you, thank you, Daddy!" she said, hugging him tight, "You're welcome, sweetheart," he said, hugging her back.

"Come on, Evie," she said, after she pulled away, "Let's go find Ham," Lily told her, taking her sister's hand, their argument already forgotten.

Chuck smiled as he watched them go, then his eyes lifted and narrowed as he spotted Blair with a man he didn't recognize, way too close for his comfort.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Thank you for allowing me to attend your son's baby shower," said Kyle Huntington gratefully, "I really don't know anyone in the city and Deborah told me if I wanted to meet people, then anything hosted by the lovely Blair Bass would be the only way to go."

"Well thank you," she told the tall sandy haired man as she arranged a bouquet of peonies to her liking.

Kyle smiled, "She couldn't stop raving your praises," he said.

"I'd like to say your sister is too kind, but I won't," she said, turning to him.

"And modest too," he teased.

"Well it doesn't go with my dress," she grinned, but noticed her mistake right away. His blue eyes raked over her appreciatively and she took a slight step back at his nearness, but she couldn't deny that it felt good to know that she could draw that response only three months after having her son. She'd worked so hard to get all the weight off healthily, and she'd done it, with excellent results apparently.

"Am I interrupting?"

Blair turned and took in a sharp breath at Chuck's icy stare, but a thrill shot up her spine when the ice melted with the heat in his gaze as it landed on her.

"Chuck, this is Kyle Huntington," she said, making the introduction when she finally found her voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bass," Kyle said, extending a hand.

"You weren't on the guest list," he retorted as he put a hand on Blair's waist, drawing her against him, and Kyle was forced to let his hand fall away.

"Chuck, don't be rude," Blair scolded lightly, then she felt his hand trail slowly down her hip then back again, making her lose her train of thought, "Th—this is Deborah's brother," she explained when she could focus.

The man nodded, "I flew into the city this morning and—"

"Fascinating," Chuck said dryly, cutting him off.

"_Chuck_," Blair warned, but he didn't get a chance to respond because Bianca interrupted them.

"Uncle Kyle, Mom told me to come get you," the young girl said, "She wants you to meet someone."

He looked gratefully at his niece then excused himself, "Mrs. Bass, allow me to thank you again. You've been incredibly gracious," he said then looked at Chuck and he must have thought better of it, because he simply nodded hesitantly then made a hasty exit, following Bianca.

"What was all that about?" Blair asked as she pulled away and walked out of the living room, throwing a smile to a few onlookers.

"You know exactly what it was about," he said, then grabbed her by the waist again and pulled her into the hall bathroom.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he closed the door and trapped her against it.

"He was leering," Chuck told her and she gave a slow impish smile, "Kind of like you're doing now?"

"Well I'm entitled," he grated as his hand trailed up her thigh.

"Are you now?" she grinned and he leaned in and gave her lips a punishing little nibble that had her melting against him.

"That's more like it," he said, pulling back and she pouted, "Basstard," she said, playfully aggrieved, "Tease," he countered right back, then caressed his thumb over her lips, making them part.

"I'm not a tease," she said as he started playing lazily with the hem of her dress, "A tease doesn't follow through," she told him, "And I have every intention of following through."

His hand stilled and she turned, attempting to flee during his distraction, but he encircled her waist again, "Now what's this about a follow through?" he asked, unable to stop himself from kissing his favorite spot on her neck, "It seems you're in a rather precarious position," he said, as he felt her take in a few shallow breaths.

"I'd say you're in a rather precarious position yourself," she said as her cheek rested against the door.

"How so?" he asked, against her ear and she angled her hips and rotated, bringing her into direct _hard _contact.

He cursed, momentarily distracted and it was all she needed to slip away and exit the bathroom.

He cursed again and it was several minutes before he was fit for public display. As soon as he walked out, he made a beeline towards his wife who looked perfectly at ease next to his aunt, which annoyed the hell out of him. The only tell-tale sign she possessed of what had happened behind the closed bathroom door, was a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, Charles, there you are. Where were you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Otherwise occupied," he said, as his eyes narrowed at Blair's small grin, "But I'm here now," he said, "Bearing gifts," he told her, going into his pocket, pulling out a small Tiffany blue box.

Blair eyed the box and he smirked, "Happy Birthday," he told Elizabeth and she smiled, "Charles, you didn't have to," she said, accepting the gift, "I wanted to," he said, giving the expected response, but he actually meant it. These past few months he'd gotten to know her and through her, his mother. Even if it was just in some small way, it was more than he'd ever thought possible.

He now knew small things like, she was allergic to strawberries, curiously Elizabeth isn't, and, she hated rainy days and loved summers in Greece. He knew she was stubborn and strong willed, but forgave easily and, she hated lies, which made him wonder how she ever ended up with Bart, but he was a different person with her, or so his aunt claimed. He didn't like to dwell on it. It made him angry not to have known that man.

"Open it," he said, bringing himself back to the present. Elizabeth complied and pulled the lid off, revealing emerald earrings in a teardrop shape.

"Oh, Charles, they're beautiful," she said, as her eyes welled, "They're the same exact shade of my son's eyes," she said then hugged him.

He hugged her back, somewhat stiffly then eased into it. When she pulled back he looked at Blair who was smiling with approval then he went into his other pocket and pulled out another small Tiffany blue box, "Happy Saturday," he grinned and Blair's eyes lit, "You didn't think I'd really go into Tiffany's and not get you anything, did you?" he asked as she accepted the box, "You know I can't pass the threshold without seeing something lovely behind a glass that would look even lovelier on you."

Blair opened the box and nestled inside was a platinum ring with countless diamonds, surrounding a round emerald stone. The stone was the exact shame shade as Elizabeth's earrings and the exact same shade as their son's eyes.

"Chuck, I love it," she said, slipping it on her right ring finger, it fit perfectly. "I love you."

"Good," he smirked and she swatted his chest then leaned forward and kissed his lips quickly, but he held her tight, prolonging it.

"May we cut in?" Serena asked, walking up with Ben in her arms. Chuck pulled back and smiled at his son, taking him into his arms, "For you only," he said, kissing the top of his son's head. The baby was already starting to fall asleep cradled in his arms.

"Nathaniel," Chuck nodded, seeing his best friend walking up behind Serena, "What took you so long?" Nate asked.

"I had to take a little detour, but that's a conversation for another day," Chuck replied as Andrew and Gale Clark walked up to them.

"We came to give our apologies," Gale said, swallowing hard, "We're leaving. We've must have come down with something."

He looked at Blair, her lips were twisting and she had that look in her eye like she was up to something. He watched her glance at Dorota who grinned back and he shook his head. He didn't need an elaboration and besides, the pair more than deserved whatever Blair had done. They were lucky he hadn't taken matters into his own hands after they repeatedly refused to have a talk with their son.

"No apologies necessary," he said and Blair piped up after him, "I do hope you feel better soon," she said, with a saccharine-sweet smile.

The couple gave their thanks then departed with their son.

"I'm sure you were responsible for that," Eric smiled, joining the huddle and Blair looked innocently back.

Chuck smirked then turned, "Well," he said loudly, bringing the crowd to attention, "I think it's time for a toast," he said and instantly they were supplied with champagne glasses.

He looked around the room, "To friends, to family," he said, raising the glass with his free hand, "To my beautiful wife and son," he said, then lifted his glass a little higher, "To Benjamin."

"To Benjamin," was echoed back by the crowd then he clinked his glass with Blair's as she smiled softly back.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair sat at her vanity that night moisturizing her legs after a shower. She massaged the cream in with vigor and sighed, she couldn't sit still. She kept looking at the door waiting for Chuck to walk through and when he didn't, she got increasingly…antsy.

She glanced at the clock. It was relatively early, not quite ten O'clock. She had scheduled the baby shower early and right now she was grateful for the foresight.

She tapped her nails and shifted restlessly then brought a hand up to her neck, how could she be sweating when she'd just gotten out the shower?

"Ben is changed and asleep and the girls are in bed too. Everyone's down for the count except for William," said Chuck as he walked into their room, "I gave him permission to go with Arthur to take Bianca home since she stayed after her parents left."

"Okay," she said, then turned to face him, but he barely spared her a glance as he walked up to the dresser.

She frowned, getting more annoyed by the minute, "Chuck, would you come help me with this?" she asked, turning to face her vanity mirror again, "The pins in my hair have gotten stuck and I can't seem to get them out."

She saw him approach then felt his hands on her and she closed her eyes, but the moment was fleeting. He had the pins out and her hair loose in no time flat, then he was once again walking back towards the dresser, but this time with an amused grin on his face.

She pursed her lips. She knew exactly what was going on. He was trying to get back at her for the bathroom incident, she brooded, alright, fine, she thought. If he was going to feign indifference, so would she.

She grabbed a brush then walked up to the bed, the exasperation clearly showing in each of her steps. She put the brush down momentarily and pulled her robe off, revealing a white silk slip that barely concealed anything.

She sat down on the bed, letting the slip ride up even further then she swept her long hair to the side and picked the brush back up. She looked at Chuck again, but he was busying himself with removing his watch and tie.

She held in a huff then started combing out her hair with frustration. "Do you want to tell me how it went today at the cemetery?" she asked, partly to distract herself, but mostly because she really did want to know. She knew it had taken a lot for him make the decision to visit his mother's grave and then to actually go through with it.

She saw his posture stiffen and she thought he wasn't going to reply, but he did, "It went…how it went," he said, not turning around, "I just talked and apologized and talked some more, about the kids, about my life, about you, and then I said goodbye, in that order."

Blair put the brush down and turned, leaning on her side in his direction, "I'm glad you did that. I think you know you needed it, but you had nothing to apologize for, you know that, right?"

He nodded as he started taking off his jacket, "I had to anyway."

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, when he still hadn't faced her.

"Yes, I'm actually—I'm good," he said, finally turning around, but then suddenly he jerked to a stop as his eyes darted from the bare length of her silky legs to the top of her sexily mussed hair.

It was her turn to give an amused grin and she nodded, "Good," she said, faking a yawn, "It's been a long day," she said, turning towards her nightstand, giving him a perfect view of her lack of underwear. She reached for the lamp switch, but her hand never reached its destination.

She gave a shriek as she was pulled by the ankle and quickly found herself staring up at Chuck, his weight pinning her down, "It has been a long day," he very nearly growled, "but it's going to be an even longer night."

"You were ignoring me, I thought you weren't in the mood," she challenged him, jutting her chin out.

"For you I'm always in the mood," he said, demonstrating just how much by pressing the bulging seam of his pants against the softest part of her.

She gasped and gripped his shoulders as the rough material rubbed against her, making her legs part to cradle him.

His hand tightened into a fist, "It's been entirely too long."

"Then shut up and kiss me," she urged and he smirked but she kissed it right off, taking the initiative, plunging her tongue in and making him groan.

He held her neck as his lips slid over hers, demanding a response that she was all too eager to give, but it wasn't enough, for either of them.

He broke off the kiss and sat up slightly as she ran her hands down his chest then tugged at the bottom of his shirt, but he was too far gone to deal with it. He pulled at his shirt with frustration, some buttons opened and others popped in his haste, then he was throwing the offending piece of clothing behind him.

She exhaled impatiently when she saw his other shirt, "You have way too many clothes on."

He grunted a reply then made short work of his other shirt. He went on to his shoes, kicking them off hastily then he was pulling at his belt, but she was having none of that. She slapped his hands away and sat up. She finished opening his belt herself then went on to his button and undid it too. She paused for a moment and looked up at him, her breath thinning as his eyes darkened and bore into hers.

She slowly lowered his zipper with some difficulty and his eyes closed as his pants dropped and pooled at his feet.

She liked having him like this, at her mercy. She hooked her fingers on the elastic band of his boxers and pulled them off, freeing him to her hungry inspection.

She brought her hand up and gripped him and he cursed then grabbed her wrist, stopping her,

"Don't even think about it," he warned and she laughed, "Someone's touchy," she remarked coyly and he pushed her back onto the bed and followed her.

"Very touchy," he replied as he hovered over her, "In fact…" he trailed off as his fingers skimmed her inner thighs, up and down, up and down, until she was sucking in her breaths and trembling to feel him where she wanted him most.

Just when she thought she'd scream in frustration, he finally obliged, running a finger over her slick center.

She gasped, pulling him closer and he murmured his approval as he continued to play lazily with her, "Damn it, Chuck," she said, through clenched teeth and he grinned as he slid down her body.

He pulled her slip up and she took the hem, pulling it over her head and tossing it wherever it landed.

He took her in greedily then bent and flicked his tongue over her budding nipple, making her hands clench at her sides then he transferred over to the other and she groaned, moving restlessly beneath him.

He answered her unspoken request as his lips started traveling lower, kissing her stomach, her belly button, then either thigh.

She picked her head up, about to curse him a second time, but in that same instant his mouth closed over her and she whimpered loudly, dropping her head back again as he caressed and tasted and delved until she couldn't think straight.

She was too keyed up, too starved for it so she didn't fight, letting it take her, letting him take her, taste her, until she crying out against him.

She felt him pull back as she panted, but he didn't let her move an inch or catch a breath, before his fingers were parting her, testing her, "Wait, I can't, I—_Ah_—," she gasped as he entered her completely in one fluid stroke.

"You can and I promise you, you will, many times tonight," he told her against her ear as he pulled back then entered her again and again and again…

He was right, her heart was pounding, and already she could feel herself reaching…

Her eyes clamped shut and she pulled him closer as he kissed her neck and continued his advance and retreat.

She clung to him as she met each stroke with her own and she moaned, writhing beneath him, needing him, needing more, "More," came her soft cries and he cursed something incoherent as he picked up his pace.

Her nails dug into his back and his thrusts grew harder, quicker, deeper. The sensation built within her and she urged him on and on, and on…

She felt his tense muscles as he moved, felt the slick sweat, and heard him swear. He pulled back, bringing a hand between them to caress her as he entered her, once twice, and that's all it took. She was blinded and engulfed. She groaned and arched as her body clenched and melted around him in release, then he quickly followed.

She hazily heard a deep sound from within his throat then he stiffened and let go, pouring himself into her.

After a few stabilizing moments, he pulled away and flipped them, settling her on top of him.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly as she cuddled into him, "I was barely thinking, I—"

"Are you kidding?" she cut him off, looking up to glance at him, "I'm perfect," she smiled and kissed his lips.

"I'm glad," he said and already she could feel how glad he was, "Again?" she grinned, "Many times," he assured her, reminding her of his earlier promise, "Four months," he murmured languorously against her ear.

"Four months," she agreed. They had a lot of catching up to do.

She reached up and he captured her lips just as the baby monitor went off, filling the air with the sound of their baby's cries.

He cursed against her lips and pulled back, "He's probably hungry," she told him.

"So am I," he griped and she laughed, "You've already had your main course, you can wait for dessert."

"That was just an appetizer," he informed her and she sat up, reaching for her robe, before the look in his eyes could delay her any further.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream," Lily banged on their door, "And Lily woke me up, now I can't sleep," Evie added, banging on the door too.

Chuck shook his head as he rose, reaching for his own robe, "I think it was your idea to have this many children," he told her.

"You just want me back in that bed," she replied with a grin, putting on her slippers, "But what you fail to realize, darling, is what we just did precipitated our current predicament."

He smirked, "And I'd do it over and over again," he told her, reaching for a last kiss.

"Would you really?" she asked, sobering, "Always," he replied, leaning back in again.

"Mommy!"

"Daddy!"

She laughed and pulled away, "Later?"

And he nodded, "Yes, _Much_ later," he agreed with a grin.

**XOXOXOXO**

Will held the envelope in his hands as he was being driven back home after dropping Bianca off. It had taken longer than expected since he'd walked her all the way into her penthouse and once there, they'd started talking then she'd dragged him into her room to ask his opinion on which outfit to choose for the first day of school.

They had gone through about ten outfits. He'd complained and she'd rolled her eyes and before he knew it, more than a half an hour had passed. When he returned to the limo, Arthur had given him a look, but he just shrugged it off and looked out the window.

Now, he was looking down at the envelope he'd been given earlier that day. He already knew what was inside; he'd opened it and seen the stationary. It was Lily's, which meant, this was his letter.

He always wondered if he would get one. His dad did, Eric too, and Serena. She'd gotten hers on her wedding day, but he wasn't sure if he would or when and he'd been afraid to ask, not that it would have mattered. The lawyer wouldn't have said anything. His parents said Gregory Lewis wouldn't tell whether he had one for him or not, or if he did, when he would get it.

But there was a letter and he'd gotten it, today, an ordinary day, not like Serena and Eric, who'd gotten theirs on special occasions.

He tapped the envelope in his hand, sort of afraid to open it, which was dumb, he told himself. It was just a piece of paper.

He glanced back out the window, looking for something to take his mind off what was in his hands, and he noticed they would be coming up to the Palace any moment now, and he knew he had to get out.

He quickly hit the button to lower the partition, "Arthur," he told the driver, "Can we please stop at the Palace?"

The driver gave him another look through the rearview mirror and he begged, "Please? I'll just be a few minutes, I mean it this time. It's important."

He looked unconvinced, but he pulled to a stop next to the hotel.

"I'll be right back," he told him and hopped out, before Arthur could get out and open the door for him.

He walked in and waved at the receptionist at the front desk who waved back and smiled then he veered to the left and went down a hall that led to the ballroom. His father had renamed it after Lily.

The place was deserted and the lights dim since they would be polishing the floors for an upcoming event. He walked in and went straight to the reason he was there, a huge portrait of Lily hung in a twenty thousand dollar frame.

He pulled a chair from beneath one of the round tables in the room and sat down facing her picture.

She was smiling and her blonde hair was smoothed back in one of those styles he'd seen his mother wear many times. Her dress was vintage Chanel, he knew enough to know and on her left hand was a wedding ring, platinum and diamond that Bart had given her. It was his now. It had been given to him by his father and it was now being kept in a safe until he needed it, he'd been told, but he didn't think he ever would. Why would he ever need a wedding ring anyway?

He shrugged then went into his inside pocket and pulled out the envelope again. This time he didn't hesitate and he pulled the letter out, but he frowned, there was something else in it. He hadn't noticed before.

He reached into the envelope and pulled out what was left inside. It was a picture. He looked down at it, it was him and Lily. He'd never seen that picture before. They were in Central Park. She was sitting on a slide, holding him on her lap. She was smiling and she had a scarf covering her head. He was about a year old, which meant she died not long after it was taken.

He turned the picture around and the date written on it was that very same day, nine years before.

I guess today is not such an ordinary day after all, he thought as he swallowed hard. He tossed the envelope then opened the letter and he had to rub his eyes to make out the words.

_Hello my sweet boy, _he read as the tears he couldn't stop, trailed their way down his cheek.

_I'm at a loss of how to start this letter since when you receive it, you'll be quite the young man, not the little thing I'm watching now, trying to take his first steps. _

_Oh, you almost did it, but not quite, and Blair was there to catch you. _

_That's what I'm counting on, that she'll always be there for you the way I won't be able to, and my darling, I'm so sorry for that. _

_I'm sorry I won't see your first day of school or your first date or any of the many important moments in your life. I know it's not fair and I know you might resent me, but I hope in time you'll understand and come to love my memory, or even the idea of me, if only a little. _

_I know you must have so many questions, ones that I won't be able to answer, but I want you to know that I did what I thought was best for you, and I know that Blair and Charles will be. They'll hold you and kiss you and comfort you, and raise you the way I'd hoped to, only better, the way I know Bart would have wanted. He made so many mistakes with Charles, but I know he wouldn't have with you. He would've loved you as he loved him, but without the reservations he imposed upon himself. I'm sure of it, which is why I ask that you love with everything in you and forgive with everything in you. He failed to and I've learned how, far too late. _

_Be strong, William, and if you ever feel lost, use your heart and not your head. It's the only compass worth following. _

_You, beautiful boy, are my son and you always will be. _

_I love you, _

_Mommy. _

He folded the letter and sniffed as he took in a ragged breath.

"No one is supposed to be here," a woman called out, walking up to him, "the ballroom is closed for the night," the lady said then frowned as she noticed William's face.

He stood up and looked her. She was a redhead with hazel eyes and he didn't recognize her, which meant she must've been new.

"Are you alright?" she asked then looked behind him at the portrait he'd been studying, then right back to him, the resemblance apparent.

"I'm—"

"Oh," she said, her eyes softening as they shifted once more from the large hanging picture then back to him again, "You're Lily's Will."

His face crumpled then he looked down and exhaled, "Yeah," he smiled and nodded, "I'm Lily's Will," he said, then slowly walked away.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: *sobs* That's it, it's all over. I worked so hard on this and it was the longest chapter I've ever written, coming in at 60 pages exactly. I hope you enjoyed it and didn't think I rambled on, oh and, disclaimer, I'm not a doctor so I tried my best during the birth scene. To end, I want to thank my reviewers, each and every one of you. You're the reason I have kept going with this story for this long, this chapter was just for you.

Finally, check out my photobucket page, there's a lot of pics: Ben's birth announcement with his picture, the picture of Elizabeth's son Ben, Blair's emerald ring, Blair in her green baby shower dress, Evie in her first day of school dress (I had to lol), Lily in a sort of skirt suit outfit since I couldn't find a pants suit for a little girl to photoshop, the picture of Will and Lily when he was a baby, the picture of the girls' bracelets, and another picture of them wearing it.

That's it, though this isn't goodbye, it's 'until then.' I have another story in the works with Blair, Chuck, and Jack that I think you all will enjoy if you liked LW. It doesn't have a title yet, but the storyline is clear. I've already written for it and photoshopped. Just click on the box below and put me on author's alert and you'll be notified when I finally do post it.

Thank you all again and, for the last time, I ask that you please review! Please? ;o)

XoXo Chrys


	35. AN New Fic

Hey! Just a quick note everyone. I started my new fic, the one that I talked about in my A/N in the last chapter of LW. If you want to check it out it's up now. Go to my profile, read, and review. It's called "For Love or Legacy"

Thanks you so much!

XoXo Chrys


End file.
